Résolution I - Inéluctable rupture
by chtimigirl
Summary: 1er volet Trilogie - Après le retour de Gibbs de Mexico, les choses se gâtent entre les membres de l'équipe. La façon cavalière dont Gibbs a évincé Tony conforte la réaction inappropriée de la part de ses collègues. Et un autre changement va bouleverser la donne. AU – Slash – Couple surprise
1. Prologue : Mûre réflexion

.

.

La rentrée est désormais terminée et je poste donc, comme promis, ma nouvelle fic.

.

Pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de publier un travail de longue haleine puisqu'il s'agit d'une trilogie dont voici la première histoire. Elle se déroule uniquement dans l'univers NCIS. Elle est totalement écrite et se compose de 26 chapitres.

.

Les deux suivantes seront des cross-over avec une autre série que j'aime bien également. Le second volet est en bonne voie de rédaction et comportera une enquête.

.

.

L'histoire se situe début saison 4, au retour de Gibbs de son exil à Mexico.

.

.

Bonne lecture et faites-moi part de vos avis. Je les attends.

.

.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

.

.

.

 **1 – INELUCTABLE RUPTURE (06/2013)**

Après le retour de Gibbs de Mexico, les choses se gâtent entre les membres de l'équipe. La façon cavalière dont Gibbs a évincé Tony conforte la réaction inappropriée de la part de ses collègues. Et un autre changement va bouleverser la donne.

AU – Slash – Couple surprise

.

.

.

 **Prologue : Mûre réflexion**

.

Il était assis sur le sable regardant pour la dernière fois le soleil se lever et répandre sa lumière sur l'immense étendue d'eau. Il avait admiré le spectacle pratiquement tous les jours durant les six derniers mois, un moment de paix et de tranquillité avant le réveil de Mike qui lui permettait de tenter de se souvenir de tous ces moments qui lui manquaient.

.

A son arrivée ici, sa mémoire était un vrai gruyère, elle avait tant de trous qu'il était étonnant qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Quinze ans, il avait perdu quinze ans de sa vie pour se retrouver à revivre l'horrible drame de toute son existence, la mort de ses 'filles' à savoir sa femme Shannon et sa fille, Kelly. Il avait une nouvelle fois été balayé par cet ouragan de douleur, cet horrible sentiment qu'on lui ôtait tout ce qui importait pour lui.

.

Il avait réussi, avec l'aide de son ancien patron, à retrouver juste assez d'éléments pour clore l'enquête qui l'avait envoyé sur ce bateau rencontrer un terroriste qui avait tenté de le tuer en faisant sauter une bombe. La déflagration lui avait valu de se retrouver dans le coma et à son réveil, il avait cru être revenu bien des années en arrière.

.

La culpabilité avait sans doute été si forte de constater qu'il était en vie et qu'elles étaient mortes qu'il avait préféré s'enfuir loin de ce qui était alors pour lui un refuge, son travail au NCIS. Il avait laissé une équipe, dont il se souvenait si peu, aux mains de son second sans autre forme de procès, un simple au-revoir à tous et il était parti. C'est du moins ce que son ancien mentor lui avait rapporté.

.

Durant tous ces mois, il avait vécu sans se soucier de ce que son ancienne équipe pouvait penser de lui, il ruminait sa douleur tout en réparant la cabane de son mentor, buvant excessivement sans pour autant être ivre. Il laissait Mike le harasser parfois pour qu'il retourne à Washington mais il n'en avait aucune envie, pas pour l'instant du moins.

.

Et puis, de toute façon, il avait demandé à prendre sa retraite, il était donc libre de toute entrave. Il lui faudrait sans doute se préoccuper un jour de sa maison, la vendre peut-être et se trouver quelque chose par ici. Il se sentait bien ici même si l'inaction finirait par lui peser. Il devrait bientôt se chercher une occupation plus motivante pour lui éviter de ressasser toutes ses pensées néfastes pour lui.

.

Il laissait faire le temps sans plus tenter de forcer sa mémoire et il semblait que peu à peu, il parvenait à se rappeler, des images envahissaient son esprit, certaines avaient un sens et d'autres lui paraissaient totalement incongrues. Il avait souri lorsqu'il s'était souvenu un peu plus de la jeune gothique qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Puis, il avait pleuré parce qu'elle lui avait fait pensé à Kelly.

.

Après quelques jours, des images de Ducky, son vieil ami, s'étaient imposées à lui. Le médecin avait tenté de le dissuader de quitter la capitale, il se souvenait qu'ils avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet, les deux hommes s'étaient même retrouvés à se lancer dans une dispute qui s'était soldée par une rupture lorsque Gibbs avait maintenu son envie de partir. Ducky ne lui avait même pas souhaité bon voyage, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans son caractère.

.

Une nuit, il s'était réveillé brutalement, des images d'une jeune femme étendue sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux, son sang se répandant sur le ciment. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à se calmer avant de partir courir sur la plage. Ce fut Mike qui lui expliqua qui elle était et comment elle avait été tuée. A partir de là, des souvenirs affluèrent la concernant notamment leur première rencontre à bord de Air Force One.

.

Un jour, ce fut son agent junior, McGee, qui surgit brusquement à son esprit. Un gamin qui bégayait déclencha ce souvenir. Il revit le timide agent qui semblait toujours effrayé lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Une image s'imposa ensuite, Kate et un autre homme lui donnant une claque sur la tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe.

.

Un soir, ce fut la vision d'une femme brune avec des couettes qui lui apparut. Elle était perchée sur de drôles de chaussures avec des talons si hauts qu'il se demandait comment elle arrivait à marcher. Elle était aussi très exubérante, souvent excitée et buvait une boisson comme si c'était du lait. Elle parlait vite et gesticulait encore plus. Il finit par mettre un nom sur l'image : Abby, gothique et spécialiste scientifique. Sa favorite parmi son équipe, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Mike lui avoua qu'il aimerait bien manger du canard, le nom lui ramena à la mémoire son ami le légiste, Dr Donald Mallard amicalement surnommé Ducky. Il travaillait avec lui depuis de longues années et avait toujours une histoire quelconque à raconter, il parlait fréquemment aux morts. Il avait également tenté de dissuader Gibbs de quitter Washington.

.

Il se passa deux semaines avant qu'il tente de forcer à nouveau sa mémoire. Cette fois, ce fut la vision d'un homme tué dans le sous-sol de sa maison, une jeune femme brune avec un révolver à la main debout en haut de l'escalier qui lui apparut. Et après quelques jours, il comprit qui était cet homme, le terroriste qui avait tué Kate. Cette femme, sa demi-sœur, était devenue un membre de son équipe.

.

Il était ensuite parvenu à rassembler quelques pièces du puzzle. Le départ de son ami, le Directeur Tom Morrow et l'arrivée de son ancienne coéquipière, Jenny Shepard à la tête du NCIS. Devenue directrice, elle lui avait imposé l'officier du Mossad Ziva David comme remplaçante de Kate. Et comme il lui devait la vie, il avait accepté sans s'y opposer.

.

Gibbs soupira et se passa les deux mains sur le visage. Il était frustré cependant parce qu'il était persuadé d'oublier quelque chose ou plutôt… quelqu'un, une personne importante pour lui. Il avait demandé à Mike de lui parler de son équipe mais ce dernier avait refusé, arguant qu'il devait se souvenir tout seul. Et là, dans un coin de son esprit, se trouvaient les réponses qui ne voulaient pas surgir.

.

La frustration gagna donc le combat et il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'affronter ceux qui avaient été les témoins de son malheur : son équipe. Il voulait des réponses et comme personne ne semblait enclin à l'aider, il devait se débrouiller seul pour les trouver. Enfin seul… ! Il avait en tête un nom, un homme qui pouvait lui apporter des éléments qui lui faciliteraient certainement le travail. Pourquoi et comment ce fut ce nom-là qui surgit dans son esprit, mystère mais il savait qu'il pouvait l'aider.

.

L'ancien Marine avait prévenu Mike qu'il quitterait son merveilleux coin de paradis pour un séjour de durée indéterminée à Washington. Il profiterait de ce voyage pour décider s'il restait dans la capitale ou s'il s'exilait définitivement. Il prévoyait de rencontrer chaque membre de son équipe, tâter le terrain avant de prendre sa décision lui semblait une bonne idée.

.

Il se leva, tapota ses vêtements pour enlever le sable et fit son chemin vers la cabane. Mike et lui avaient remis en état son véhicule et son mentor lui avait proposé de le déposer à l'aéroport. Gibbs avait accepté parce qu'il n'avait pas la force d'arguer qu'il pouvait s'y rendre seul. Son ancien chef pouvait être aussi borné que lui lorsqu'il le voulait.

.

Il rentra dans la cabane, se servit une tasse de café avant d'aller chercher ses bagages. Mike surgit brusquement et l'incita à se hâter. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport serait long, les routes étaient un désastre au Mexique et il fallait lever le pied afin d'éviter un accident. Enfin, les deux hommes prirent place dans la voiture et se mirent en route.

.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le cœur de se lancer dans une discussion, Gibbs regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir, il appréhendait de se retrouver en présence de certains membres de son équipe. Abby serait sans doute la plus facile à gérer, McGee et Ziva ne poseraient aucun problème majeur, Ducky serait le plus dur à revoir suite à leur dispute mais il y parviendrait.

.

La seule inconnue majeure dans tout ça était sa rencontre avec son second. DiNozzo avait été le dernier dont il s'était souvenu, l'unique pour qui il restait tant à redécouvrir. Il voyait des images qui lui paraissaient totalement inimaginables, elles n'avaient aucun sens et il avait choisi de les ignorer pour l'instant. Cependant, elles s'imposaient à lui dans les moments les plus inattendus et il se devait de les comprendre avant de devenir fou.

.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait agir avec lui, il se devait simplement d'interpréter ses souvenirs et de définir si ces images étaient réelles ou appartenaient à son imagination. Oh, il savait que, dans une certaine mesure, elles pouvaient être des souvenirs et non des fantasmes mais il voulait être prudent avant de revoir l'italien. Avoir toutes les cartes en main était nécessaire pour lui.

.

Il arriva à l'aéroport, remercia son mentor et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement sans regarder en arrière. Il avait un but en tête et il devait aller jusqu'au bout, il ne pourrait pas prendre de décision sans l'atteindre d'abord. Son avenir dépendait des quelques jours qui allaient suivre.

.

Le trajet en avion fut calme et lui permit de réfléchir. Il avait prévu d'appeler celui qui le renseignerait une fois qu'il aurait pu reprendre ses marques, retrouver sa maison, veiller à remplir ses placards de vivres pour quelques jours avant toute chose. Sans doute devrait-il aussi faire remettre l'électricité et le gaz avant de se sentir pleinement chez lui.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il prit un taxi pour gagner son domicile, paya le chauffeur et descendit du véhicule. Il resta planté dans l'allée quelques minutes avant de se décider à parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'instinct, il appuya sur le bouton pour allumer et à sa grande surprise, la lumière jaillit. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait demandé à fermer son compteur avant son départ. Qui avait donc annulé sa demande ? Sans doute Ducky puisqu'il lui avait remis les clefs de la maison.

.

Il déposa son bagage sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il s'empressa de préparer du café avant d'inspecter ses placards pour s'apercevoir, à sa grande surprise, qu'ils étaient bien garnis. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour le voir rempli de l'essentiel pour tenir quelques jours. Il soupira se demandant par quel miracle les courses avaient été faites pour lui alors que personne ne savait qu'il venait.

.

Il se tapa le front avec le plat de la main, Mike bien sûr, il avait averti de son arrivée. Mais qui avait-il choisi de prévenir ? Il parierait pour Ducky mais au vu de leur séparation, il était septique. Le second choix serait Abby parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait été affectée par sa… fuite, oui, il fallait bien qu'il dise le mot, il s'était enfui. Il devrait penser à la remercier. Il se servit une tasse lorsque le café fut passé et lentement repris possession de sa maison dont il fit le tour des pièces.

.

En dernier lieu, il descendit au sous-sol et stoppa au bas des marches. Il se souvenait avoir abimé son bateau et voulait voir les dommages. Il fit le tour du squelette et ne trouvant rien, il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours ? Il soupira lorsqu'il remarqua une tâche sombre sur le sol cimenté, là où il se souvenait de la chute mortelle du corps de Haswari.

.

Il passa une main sur le bois du bateau et à nouveau, fronça les sourcils. La surface parfaitement lisse de la majeure partie des pièces l'étonna, il avait laissé la carcasse à peine poncée. Bon sang, que de trous encore à combler ! Il devait absolument passer ce coup de fil au plus vite.

.

Il remonta, se dirigea vers le téléphone de la maison et consulta la liste des numéros mémorisés. Par bonheur, celui qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait. Il n'hésita pas et le composa avant de porter le combiné à son oreille écoutant la sonnerie.

.

« Oui, qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-on à l'autre bout.

« C'est Gibbs » dit-il d'une voix incertaine. « Suis à DC, besoin de te voir le plus rapidement possible. »

.

Il attendit avec angoisse que son correspondant lui réponde et durant les quelques secondes d'attente, il pria pour que la réponse soit positive.

.

« Ce soir, 20.00, chez toi. Et fais en sorte que le dîner soit prêt, je serai affamé. »

« Comme souvent » rit légèrement l'ancien Marine qui eut un éclair soudain à ce sujet. « Ok, je prépare des steaks. »

« Bien. A plus. »

.

Et son interlocuteur raccrocha avant qu'il puisse poursuivre la conversation ou même la couper le premier. Il regarda le combiné, interloqué. Et il réalisa alors que certaines choses avaient changé ou changeraient. A lui de voir si ce serait en bien ou en mal.

.

Il se secoua, juste le temps de se doucher, de préparer la chambre (si ce n'était déjà fait), de se changer et de mettre le repas en route et son invité serait là. Il avait à la fois hâte de le voir et appréhendait en même temps la rencontre. Saurait-il expliquer son souhait et serait-il exaucé ?

.

Les deux heures suivantes furent parfaitement remplies par les diverses occupations qu'il avait prévues avant qu'il ne s'attelle au menu. Il avait déjà préparé la viande qui s'imprégnait de la marinade depuis un bon moment, les légumes étaient prêts et seraient juste à réchauffer. Il sortit deux verres et la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait remontée de la cave, il aurait besoin d'un alcool plus fort que la bière.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, ses joues avaient perdu le superflu de poils mais sa lèvre supérieure portait la moustache, bien taillée mais toujours présente. Ses cheveux auraient besoin d'une bonne coupe mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de les raser. Sans doute les laisserait il ainsi, un peu plus longs qu'avant. Un petit changement ne ferait pas de mal, comme pour marquer le nouveau départ qu'il prenait.

.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait dans son allée lui signala l'arrivée de son invité. Il versa l'alcool dans les verres et les déposa sur la table de salon avant de prendre place sur le sofa. Il s'adossa et tenta de prendre une pose relaxée même si son cœur battait plus vite. Soudain, une ombre se dessina dans l'embrassure de la porte et l'homme fit quelques pas qui l'amenèrent alors en pleine lumière.

.

« Mec, quelle surprise ! » s'exclama le nouvel arrivant en s'approchant et tendant la main qui fut serrée. « C'est bon de te revoir mais j'aime pas la moustache. Définitivement pas le Gibbs que je connais… ou connaissais. »

.

Gibbs le regarda et haussa les épaules. Il indiqua le verre qui attendait sur la table avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres et d'avaler une bonne rasade, pour se donner du courage.

.

« Les temps changent, j'ai changé » commenta-t-il sobrement. « Merci d'être venu, j'ai besoin de parler et j'ignorais qui appeler. »

« Et c'est moi que tu as choisi » s'exclama l'autre homme. « Pas forcément le meilleur choix, il me semble. »

« Sans doute mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter les autres » avoua l'ancien Marine.

« Faudra bien que tu le fasses, à un moment ou un autre » suggéra son invité. « Tu as laissé un beau merdier en partant, l'équipe était effondrée. »

« Je l'ai laissée dans les meilleures mains possibles » rappela Gibbs.

« Tu le pensais mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, rien n'a été facile » lui apprit-il. « La directrice n'a pas été d'un grand secours, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Pour ce que j'en sais ? Chacun a réagi différemment et c'était à prévoir. Abby a eu la réaction la plus surprenante, elle a malmené non seulement verbalement mais physiquement aussi. »

« Quoi ? » dit Gibbs en bondissant du canapé. « Je n'y crois pas, elle a dû être poussée à l'extrême pour oser frapper quelqu'un. »

« Pas frapper mais boxer » corrigea l'homme. « Et son adversaire ne s'est même pas défendu, il l'a laissé le prendre comme défouloir » expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Il n'a pas dissimulé les traces, il les a portées comme si c'était une punition. »

« Preuve qu'il l'avait mérité » bougonna l'ôte.

« Bon sang, comment peux-tu dire ça sans rien savoir ? » grommela son invité.

« Et Ducky, je suppose que tu en as discuté avec lui à une ou deux reprises ? »

« Non, juste une remarque en passant. Toujours très en colère contre toi, il n'a pas compris que tu as gardé ce secret tout ce temps » révéla son vis à vis. « Ce sera dur de regagner sa confiance, votre amitié a été mise à rude épreuve. »

« Je sais » soupira Gibbs. « Je vais devoir me faire pardonner et j'ignore comment. »

« Ce ne sera pas le plus difficile » lui fut-il répondu.

« Et les autres ? »

« Alors là, ce sera à toi de juger. Je ne m'avancerai pas à expliquer les relations qui existent maintenant. »

« C'est si mauvais ? »

« Je ne dirais pas çà, elles ne sont plus les mêmes, c'est certain. La dynamique est différente, l'agent Lee s'est jointe au groupe. »

« Lee, jamais cru qu'elle serait le quatrième » spécula l'ancien Marine.

« Bon, c'est tout pour l'instant. Tu m'avais promis un repas, il me semble » lui rappela-t-on.

.

Gibbs secoua la tête, amusé et s'empressa de faire cuire la viande. L'odeur qui se dégagea bientôt leur mit l'eau à la bouche et dix minutes plus tard, ce fut deux hommes détendus qui s'attablèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Ils discutèrent de sujets anodins et sans rapport avec leur travail respectif.

.

Ils rangèrent ensemble la cuisine et la vaisselle, ce qui parut étrange à Gibbs, il ne se rappelait pas l'homme lui donner un coup de main pour ça. Il haussa les épaules et chassa la pensée, il pourrait toujours y songer plus tard. Il servit deux cafés qu'il apporta au salon où l'invité était retourné depuis quelques minutes.

.

« Vais devoir y aller, je travaille demain » annonça-t-il à son hôte. « Et je dois être le premier arrivé. »

« C'est le devoir du patron que de précéder ses subordonnés » remarqua l'ancien Marine en souriant.

« Ou le privilège d'arriver en retard » le contra son invité. « De toute façon, j'ai du travail à rattraper, la paperasse s'accumule plus vite qu'elle ne disparaît, malheureusement. »

« Merci d'être passé, j'ai apprécié » formula Gibbs en guise de remerciement.

« Désolé de n'avoir pas pu aider plus » s'excusa-t-on. « Quand reprends-tu du service ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était un fait évident.

« Bientôt sans doute, si c'est possible » l'informa-t-il en l'accompagnant à la porte. « Bonne nuit. »

« A toi aussi » lui répondit l'homme en s'acheminant vers sa voiture.

.

Gibbs regarda l'homme gagner son véhicule, y monter et manœuvrer pour atteindre la rue. Il se tint là jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant de regagner l'intérieur. Il soupira, soulagé malgré tout, même s'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait le bon choix en sélectionnant son informateur ?

.

Il lui restait à rencontrer la directrice et négocier son retour, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui qu'il devait reprendre sa place. Son équipe semblait traverser une crise et l'homme qu'il avait mis à sa tête ne paraissait pas avoir été le bon.

.

.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

.

J'ai une requête à formuler à toutes celles d'entre vous qui savent faire du montage de photos.

.

Je voudrais illustrer plusieurs de mes fics mais autant je sais écrier, autant utiliser un logiciel comme Photoshop ou Gimp est loin de mes compétences

.

Aussi, je fais appel à toutes les bonnes volontés qui voudront bien m'apporter leur concours. Vous pouvez me laisser un message privé ou votre offre via un com.

.

En attendant, je remercie d'avance celles qui se manifesteront.

.

Chimigirl


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour inattendu

.

.

 _Note : Cette fic va me permettre, d'une certaine façon, de régler mes comptes avec les scénaristes. Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont Tony a été traité au retour de Gibbs et l'histoire va s'en ressentir._

 _._

 _Fan inconditionnelle de Tony, je le mets encore en avant dans cette histoire centrée principalement sur lui. Le reste de l'équipe sera malmenée donc si vous n'aimez pas cette perspective, passez votre chemin._

 _._

 _._

 _Je renouvelle ma requête, quelqu'un serait intéressé pour me faire quelques montages photo ? Merci de vous manifester, ce serait vraiment sympa._

.

.

Bravo à Capucin et Gwendo pour avoir trouvé l'invité de Gibbs, même si ce n'était pas trop difficile, il a si peu d'amis

.

Sur les 121 visiteurs et les 162 vues pour 9 pays représentés pour ce début, seulement 4 coms, c'est peu. Merci donc aux lectrices qui ont laissé leur commentaire.

.

.

Après le Prologue qui vous a mis en appétit, voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez. J'attends vraiment de connaitre votre impression pour savoir si je continue à vous intéresser ou non !

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour inattendu**

.

Gibbs se tenait en haut des escaliers, son regard pour l'instant rivé sur l'espace encore vide. Les agents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, l'heure matinale en était la raison. Il avait voulu rencontrer la directrice de bon matin avant l'arrivée de son équipe.

.

Il soupira en se remémorant les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre pour finalement prendre le parti de revenir, de reprendre sa place de chef de l'équipe première du bureau de Washington. Pendant le week-end précédant sa reprise, il avait tenu à examiner les dossiers gérés par son équipe durant son absence. Il avait noté que les enquêtes avaient été aussi nombreuses que lorsqu'il était en poste et que son remplaçant n'avait pas démérité.

Il savait qu'il avait encore des troubles de la mémoire et que tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus. Il avait eu tant de mal à accepter de revivre la mort de sa femme et de sa fille qu'il avait oblitéré pas mal d'autres détails de son passé. Les bribes dont il se rappelait avaient parfois du sens et parfois, il songeait qu'elles appartenaient à son imagination. Il confondait aussi pas mal de choses, mélangeait des noms et des lieux ou des dates.

.

L'ancien Marine était frustré de constater qu'il était à ce point perturbé par tous ces oublis qu'il allait devoir en passer par un exercice qu'il détestait de tout son être : demander de l'aide. La première tentative lui avait permis de tâter le terrain, d'obtenir des nouvelles générales. Son but avait été atteint mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait maintenant entrer dans les détails et poser des questions dérangeantes. Et son invité surprise ne pouvait le satisfaire sans en connaître l'enjeu.

.

Le plus dur était de sélectionner celui ou celle qui pouvait lui apporter cette aide. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose, il ne se tournerait pas vers un professionnel, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Sauf si la directrice exigeait qu'il en passe par là pour retrouver son poste. Il voulait se reconnecter avec son travail et il lui fallait donc un membre de son équipe avant tout.

.

Il avait exclu d'emblée Abby car trop émotionnelle, elle ne saurait aller droit au but sans digresser. Elle serait bien trop bouleversée pour rester centrée sur l'essentiel. Il avait également éliminé d'office l'officier du Mossad car elle était dans l'équipe depuis trop peu de temps, elle ne pouvait lui parler que de l'année qui avait précédé son accident et il avait besoin de plus que ça.

.

Pour ce qui concernait McGee, si ses souvenirs le concernant étaient corrects, le jeune agent serait certainement enclin à lui apporter toute son aide mais son manque d'assurance et de confiance en lui face à Gibbs ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Quant à Ducky, les révélations engendrées par l'explosion et son coma avaient entamé la confiance entre les deux amis qu'ils pensaient être.

.

Le légiste avait été très choqué d'apprendre que son ami de longue date lui avait caché une partie de son passé et que, malgré leur grande amitié, l'ancien Marine n'avait jamais partagé sa douleur avec lui. Ducky avait quand même tenté de le retenir, de lui faire renoncer à son projet de rejoindre son ancien mentor à Mexico.

.

Devant son refus de plier à son désir, le médecin avait alors déclaré qu'il déclinait toute responsabilité tant sur le devenir de leur amitié que sur celui des personnes auxquelles il disait tenir. En un mot, Ducky lui faisait comprendre qu'il était désappointé par son attitude.

.

En toute logique, le seul choix qu'il lui restait était de se tourner vers le seul membre de son équipe qui saurait le renseigner sans pour autant devenir hystérique ou émotionnel comme Abby, ignorant comme Ziva, tremblant comme McGee, vindicatif comme Ducky.

Il pouvait compter sur son second, Tony DiNozzo pour lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. L'italien saurait rester neutre, il avait travaillé avec lui durant plus de cinq ans et il était proche de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils se connaissaient bien, du moins il espérait que cette idée soit réelle.

.

Oui, définitivement, l'italien était sa seule chance de raviver sa mémoire, de réveiller ses souvenirs enfuis, de combler les trous qu'il avait encore. Il lui suffisait de l'interroger adroitement et il pourrait recoller les morceaux épars de ses réminiscences. Il serait alors pleinement capable de diriger à nouveau son équipe.

.

Il attendit donc sa rencontre avec la directrice avec impatience pour se rendre compte en pénétrant dans le bureau qu'elle n'était pas confortablement installée dans le fauteuil directorial. Quel ne fut son étonnement de découvrir, à sa place, un homme qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé depuis plusieurs années, Léon Vance. Les rapports entre les deux hommes n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Leur entente avait connu plus de bas que de hauts et Gibbs ignorait alors la raison de sa présence en lieu et place de Jenny.

Directeur adjoint du NCIS désormais basé à Washington, il avait été appelé pour remplacer Shepard. Il avait donc appris, de la bouche même de son remplaçant, que son ancienne collègue et maitresse avait enfin rencontré un homme qui la comblait. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait appris avec stupeur qu'elle attendait un enfant. Vu son âge et les risques encourus, elle avait décidé de mettre de côté sa carrière durant quelques mois, le temps de sa grossesse en fait, afin de ménager l'enfant et elle-même.

.

Lorsqu'il fut informé des raisons de l'absence de Shepard, il réalisa qu'il devrait composer avec un homme qu'il connaissait bien peu et qu'il risquait de marcher en terrain miné. Vance n'occupait pas son poste de directeur-adjoint sans raison mais Gibbs savait que l'homme était parfois inflexible, qu'il pouvait être impossible à manipuler comme Jenny. Il avait horreur de se voir imposer les idées d'autrui à moins qu'elles ne servent ses propres projets.

.

Et Vance était maintenant en place depuis presque trois mois, il avait eu le temps de se faire une opinion sur les agents qui travaillaient chaque jour à quelques mètres de son bureau. Il avait certainement eu le loisir de les observer travailler, les regarder interagir entre eux. Et Gibbs savait qu'il avait dû porter un intérêt spécial à son équipe. En toute logique, c'est ce que lui-même aurait fait, donc Vance l'avait fait également.

.

Prendre le pouls du personnel travaillant directement sous ses yeux était le meilleur moyen de mesurer son efficacité, de trouver ses points forts et de découvrir ses faiblesses. Et si le directeur était la moitié de l'agent méticuleux qu'il avait été et le directeur-adjoint qu'il était désormais, il avait déjà décortiqué tout ça durant sa première semaine dans son nouveau poste. Et la nouvelle de son retour n'avait sans doute pas réjoui l'homme.

.

Gibbs avait passé sans aucune difficulté les épreuves qui devaient sanctionnés son retour au service actif. Sa requalification au tir, les épreuves physiques n'avaient posé aucun problème. Par contre, il aurait pu avoir du mal à ruser avec la consultation psychologique que tout agent blessé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions se devait de passer avant d'être réintégré dans ses fonctions.

.

Il avait eu la chance d'être interviewer par une jeune femme qui n'était diplômée que depuis peu, il avait réussi à la duper - sans doute moins bien que ne l'aurait fait DiNozzo - mais tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle avait signé son certificat d'aptitude.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Et il était là, aujourd'hui, penché sur la rambarde surplombant le bullpen silencieux. Il se demandait si son équipe se doutait qu'il serait installé à son bureau à leur arrivée. A son bureau qu'il devait aller vider de tout le bazar que DiNozzo y avait stocké. Il descendit rapidement les marches et se dirigea vers son espace de travail.

.

Il attrapa tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas et le balança sans façon sur le bureau qui était autrefois celui de son second. Il vida ensuite les tiroirs de tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, en jeta une partie directement à la poubelle avant de lancer le reste sur le bureau de l'italien.

.

Il reprit ensuite possession de son espace, vida le carton resté derrière son bureau et qui contenait ses propres affaires, satisfait que DiNozzo n'ait pas songé à tout jeter. Il soupira, il était peut-être injuste envers son second de penser qu'il aurait pu mettre à la poubelle ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée, il prêtait sans doute à son bras droit des vertus qu'il n'avait pas.

.

Il passa une demi-heure à tout ranger selon son désir puis alluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa messagerie pour s'apercevoir bien vite que des milliers de mails l'encombraient. Il soupira, il lui fallait définitivement un bon remontant et un café bien noir était de bonne augure. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna la tête pour voir le directeur-adjoint qui l'observait depuis la passerelle. Il ne déchiffra pas ses pensées mais il savait qu'il préférait ne pas les connaître pour l'instant.

.

Il monta dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir et sélectionna le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. La cabine descendit, il en sortit et prit la direction du café qui avait sa préférence. Il avait parcouru la distance qui l'en séparait lorsque son instinct lui souffla de se retourner. Il capta ainsi l'arrivée des véhicules d'Abby, de McGee et de Ziva qui se suivaient. Il patienta quelques minutes, DiNozzo devait les talonner et il souhaitait l'apercevoir avant leur rencontre.

.

Il resta planté là durant presque dix minutes sans que l'italien ne fasse son apparition. Il fronça les sourcils et son exaspération monta d'un cran. En tant que chef d'équipe, il appartenait à DiNozzo d'être présent avant ses subordonnés. N'avait-il donc rien appris durant toutes ses années sous ses ordres ? Il allait devoir lui rappeler certaines règles concernant les responsabilités d'un chef d'équipe, c'était certain. Ou du moins d'un second puisque le poste venait de changer de main.

.

Il fit demi-tour puis termina les quelques centaines mètres qui le séparaient de son but. Il poussa la porte de l'établissement et y pénétra laissant le battant se refermer. Aussitôt, son regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta soudain. DiNozzo était là, attendant sans aucun doute que la serveuse lui apporte sa commande. Elle arriva dans les secondes suivantes, un porte-tasses entre les mains qu'elle lui tendit en souriant.

.

Gibbs imaginait le large sourire que l'italien devait lui rendre avant de s'emparer du plateau. Il s'écarta du chemin que son second devait prendre pour sortir, se plaqua derrière les clients pour tenter de passer inaperçu. Tony se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'une main avant de relever la tête et d'attendre.

.

« Gibbs » interpella-t-il l'ancien Marine. « Le café va refroidir si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

.

Surpris, Gibbs s'écarta de la file et rejoignit son second sans plus attendre. Il détailla l'homme d'un regard avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

.

« Comment… » tenta-t-il avant d'être coupé sans cérémonie.

« Si tu veux passer inaperçu, évite de te placer devant une surface réfléchissante » annonça Tony d'un ton moqueur avant de partir à grandes enjambées sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans l'entrée de l'immeuble qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas acheté son café. Il soupira lourdement, il avait besoin de sa caféine avant d'affronter ses agents. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque l'italien l'apostropha à nouveau.

.

« Alors, Gibbs, tu comptes prendre racine là toute la journée ou tu te décides à nous rejoindre, le café n'attendra pas, lui » dit-il en levant le plateau lui indiquant qu'un gobelet était pour lui.

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Comment DiNozzo pouvait-il savoir qu'il serait là ce matin ? Il n'avait pas encore annoncé son retour à quiconque au NCIS, à part le directeur par intérim bien sûr. Il s'empressa de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'ascenseur que Tony retenait pour eux. Il pénétra dans la cabine, Tony le suivit et sélectionna le bouton de leur étage. Les deux hommes se tenaient de chaque côté de la cabine mais Tony ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il lui tournait carrément le dos.

.

Et son attitude était déroutante, Gibbs ne savait dire s'il était content de le revoir ou pas. Il lui avait parlé courtoisement mais son ton n'avait pas montré la chaleur habituelle qui lui était réservé. Aucune référence cinématographique n'avait passé ses lèvres, aucune blague non plus d'ailleurs. Il semblait que DiNozzo soit devenu un étranger pour lui, il n'était plus celui dont il se souvenait à grand peine. Comment l'homme avait-il pu changer à ce point en l'espace de quelques mois ?

.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'italien rejoignit leur espace et stoppa net sans avertissement. Gibbs buta dans son dos mais Tony ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il était figé comme une statue, planté fermement dans le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit contenance et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGee sur lequel il déposa un gobelet. Il répéta l'opération pour le bureau de Ziva, puis le sien. Enfin, il déposa le dernier sur le bureau de Gibbs et l'arôme qu'il dégageait allécha l'ancien Marine. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de son breuvage favori. Donc le café était pour lui. Mais comment diable…

.

« Tu aurais pu attendre mon arrivée avant de procéder au nettoyage de ton bureau, Gibbs » remarqua calmement Tony en se tournant finalement vers lui. « Une heure de plus nous aurait permis de transférer à nouveau nos affaires sans mettre toute cette pagaille. »

.

Cette absence de colère stupéfia l'ancien Marine, l'italien se comportait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui se produisait ce matin-là.

.

« Je voulais reprendre possession de mon bureau sans tarder » fut tout ce que Gibbs put trouver comme excuse.

« Je vois » dit simplement Tony en faisant le tour de son bureau et en commençant à classer les dossiers éparpillés dessus.

.

Il travailla ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure avant que Ziva et McGee ne daignent faire leur apparition après être restés Dieu sait où depuis leur arrivée. Il était plus de 8 heures et Tony ne fit aucune réflexion. Gibbs fronça à nouveau les sourcils, il était perplexe. Les deux jeunes agents stoppèrent net en apercevant l'ancien Marine. Puis revenus de leur stupeur, ils s'empressèrent de le gratifier d'un accueil exubérant.

.

Et sur une impulsion venue il ne savait d'où, Gibbs se leva et s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens. Il enveloppa le jeune informaticien dans une brève étreinte qui figea McGee un instant avant qu'il ne la rende. Puis l'ancien Marine se dégagea et ouvrit les bras où Ziva vint se réfugier en l'étreignant très fort tout en réprimant un sanglot. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue à la satisfaction de la jeune femme si son expression en attestait.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois protagonistes se tenaient face à face, embarrassés de s'être ainsi laissé guider par leurs émotions. Gibbs maudissait son geste et McGee et David étaient tout aussi perplexes de leur réaction. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son second qui était plongé dans un dossier. Avait-il regardé les retrouvailles ? Quand avait-il pensé ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de savoir ?

.

Finalement, l'ancien Marine soupira puis regagna son bureau.

.

« Gibbs, vous êtes revenu » lança finalement l'israélienne d'une voix joyeuse pur rompre leur gêne. « Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là, nous allons pouvoir travailler sérieusement désormais. »

« Boss ! » fit McGee plus prudent. « Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, également. »

.

Puis tous deux gagnèrent leur bureau, heureux de revoir leur patron. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de remercier pour les cafés qu'ils jetèrent sans cérémonie dans leur poubelle respective, ni de saluer l'italien qui ne releva pas le nez du dossier qu'il consultait. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se leva.

.

« McGee, je m'absente quelques minutes. Récupère tes affaires avant mon retour, je te prie » déclara-t-il poliment.

.

Il ne regarda aucun de ses collègues tandis qu'il faisait son chemin vers l'ascenseur. Ziva et McGee se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Aussitôt que la cabine ferma ses portes, les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Gibbs et attaquèrent de suite.

.

« Vous revenez définitivement, Gibbs, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit immédiatement la brune.

« Oui, dites-nous que vous êtes de retour pour de bon cette fois » répliqua l'informaticien dans la foulée.

.

Gibbs les regarda l'un après l'autre réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles.

.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« On en a assez de son attitude, il joue à être vous et c'est énervant » jeta Ziva d'une voix exaspérée. « Et ses feux de camp ridicules, j'en ai plus qu'assez. »

« Il n'est pas vous mais il se prend pour vous et c'est vraiment plus que je ne peux supporter » enchaina McGee reprenant presque la déclaration de l'israélienne. « Il est devenu si sérieux que c'en est risible, il a arrêté de dire des blagues ou de faire ses remarques ciné, il se comporte comme s'il était… je ne sais pas comment le dire. »

« Il pense vraiment être un chef d'équipe alors que nous savons qu'il ne peut pas assumer la fonction » affirma Ziva avec conviction. « Nous savions que vous reviendriez mais il se comportait comme si vous étiez parti définitivement et qu'il était désormais le patron. Il nous donnait des ordres comme s'il… »

« Ça suffit » coupa abruptement Gibbs. « Si vous avez des remarques à formuler, le bureau du directeur est juste en haut des marches. McGee, Tony vous a demandé de faire quelque chose, il serait préférable de vous y atteler. Quant à vous, Ziva, je suis certain que vous trouverez bien une occupation valable, un rapport à terminer sans doute » ironisa-t-il.

.

Il était choqué puis fut écœuré. Ils étaient là depuis à peine quelques minutes et ils déversaient leurs doléances comme si Gibbs allait les écouter et quoi… les féliciter pour vouloir ardemment son retour, lui faire comprendre qu'ils désiraient le voir rester pour de bon et que Tony soit évincé. Il allait devoir mener une petite enquête avant de confronter ses subordonnés. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et il était dans l'impossibilité de contredire l'un ou l'autre.

.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, la lassitude commençait déjà à le gagner. Etait-il donc si faible qu'il voulait que tout se passe sans conflit et sans heurt. La journée risquait d'être longue si ces deux-là agissaient comme ça devant DiNozzo et qu'ils lui faisaient bien sentir qu'il était désormais redescendu d'un échelon. Et Gibbs, voyant leurs mimiques, ne doutait pas qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de l'asticoter un peu.

.

Il regarda McGee collecter ses affaires rapidement avant de travailler quelques minutes sur l'ordinateur de DiNozzo, sans doute pour lui ôter les paramètres personnels qu'il avait dû y installer. Le jeune informaticien échangea ensuite un rapide regard avec Ziva par-dessus l'écran avant de regagner son ancien bureau. Il prit un carton dont il se servit pour transférer les affaires de l'Agent Lee, supposa Gibbs, avant de le déposer dans un coin.

.

Il restait donc encore un membre de l'équipe à accueillir avant de la renvoyer dans son ancien poste, il allait devoir le lui annoncer et il espérait qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle avec calme. Il entendit des pas et du coin de l'œil vit son second s'installer à nouveau à son bureau. Tony examina les tiroirs désormais vides et y répartit les affaires que Gibbs avait déposées sans cérémonie un peu plus tôt sur le bureau. Ceci fait, il se plongea dans un dossier avant de se mettre à taper.

.

« DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » voulut savoir l'ancien Marine.

« Mon rapport sur notre dernière enquête, Gibbs » répondit simplement Tony sans lever les yeux.

« N'est-il pas censé être rédigé depuis longtemps ? » s'étonna-t-il. « McGee et Ziva ont déjà déposé les leurs. »

.

Alors se produisit quelque chose qu'aucun des autres agents n'aurait pensé voir arriver. Tony se leva, s'empara de deux dossiers qu'il vint laisser tomber sur le bureau de Gibbs.

.

« Si ça te dit de les approuver, ne te gêne pas. Je ne les ai pas encore corrigés, j'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps. »

« Occupé ? Occupé à quoi exactement ? » s'enquit son supérieur.

« Pas tes affaires, Gibbs » répondit laconiquement Tony avant de retourner à son bureau et reprendre sa frappe.

« DiNozzo, je suis le patron désormais et j'exige une réponse à ma question et tout de suite » gronda l'ancien Marine, excédé de ne pouvoir comprendre.

.

Tony soupira, leva la tête et regarda son chef.

.

« Dans la mesure où tu n'as repris tes fonctions que ce jour, tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces six derniers mois ne te concerne pas » énonça-t-il d'un ton mesuré. « Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas de ton ressort et il est inutile de questionner ces deux-là, ils ne savent rien, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à savoir ou ils étaient aux abonnés absents. »

« Comment peux-tu prétendre diriger une équipe si tu leur caches tes activités, DiNozzo ? » ironisa-t-il, frustré.

.

Et les derniers mots de son second l'intriguaient encore plus. Qu'est ce qui motivait cette remarque sibylline ? Voulait-il sous-entendre que McGee et David s'étaient souvent absentés ? Sans doute pour de bonnes raisons, il n'envisageait pas qu'ils aient abandonné leur travail ou soient devenus laxistes. C'était tout simplement impensable !

.

Il réussit à capter la réponse que l'italien lui fit après une courte hésitation et Gibbs se réjouit de l'avoir fait sans faire voir qu'il avait d'autres pensées en tête.

.

« Sans doute parce que le mot 'équipe' était un peu trop surfait pour notre groupe après ton départ » indiqua Tony qui releva la tête et esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? » voulut savoir l'ancien Marine qui comprit que l'italien n'était pas dupe de son subterfuge précédent.

« Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Je ne dirais rien d'autre, je ne voudrais pas qu'une nouvelle plainte soit déposée sur le bureau du Directeur dans l'heure qui suit. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai un rapport à terminer. »

.

Et sur ce, son bras droit se replongea dans ses notes et continua à taper sans plus se préoccuper des regards échangés entre ses collègues. Gibbs serra les mâchoires en se disant que, décidément quelque chose n'était pas clair. Il avait bien vu les coups d'œil entre Ziva et Tim au mot 'plainte' et le bleu avait rougi tandis que l'israélienne était visiblement en colère. Il allait devoir approfondir le sujet et résoudre ce problème.

.

Il aurait dû comprendre que la dynamique entre ses subordonnés avait changé lorsqu'il les avait vus jeter le café déposé sur leur bureau. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils étaient froids qui expliquait leur geste, la salle de repos disposait d'un micro-ondes où ils pouvaient être réchauffés. Non, il semblait que le malaise était plus profond et il décida de prendre quelques jours pour observer avant de statuer définitivement sur la solution à apporter.

.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Agent Lee fit son apparition et stoppa net devant le bureau de Tony lorsqu'elle aperçut Gibbs. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'italien et l'appela doucement.

.

« Agent DiNozzo ? »

.

Tony leva la tête et lui sourit avant de se lever et de s'emparer du carton que McGee avait rempli des affaires de la jeune femme. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre et il l'emmena plus loin vers des bureaux inoccupés. Les trois agents regardèrent le couple discuter durant plusieurs minutes avant de voir Lee serrer la main de l'italien qui, galamment l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur en lui portant son carton. Une fois Lee entrée dans la cabine et les portes refermées, Tony demeura là une minute avant de regagner sa place toujours sans un mot.

.

« Ah, enfin débarrassé » maugréa McGee suffisamment fort pour que l'italien capte le commentaire.

« Au moins, elle est en vie » dit Tony. « Elle ne risque plus de recevoir une balle par inadvertance, n'est-ce pas, le bleu » ajouta-t-il, la colère discernable dans son ton.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute » s'exclama McGee. « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, DiNozzo ? Et je ne suis plus un bleu, dois-je également te le rappeler ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que j'en sois persuadé sans doute, Agent Le Bleu. »

.

Sur ce, il se leva et alla récupérer les feuilles que l'imprimante venait de sortir. Il les assembla dans son dossier, relut une dernière fois l'ensemble, classa toutes les pièces jointes et referma la chemise. Puis, il se releva, contourna son bureau et prit la direction du bureau du directeur.

.

« DiNozzo, où vas-tu avec ce dossier ? » lança Gibbs avant qu'il n'atteigne les marches.

« Remettre mon rapport à mon supérieur, quelle question » dit-il avec un brin de rébellion.

« Je suis ton supérieur ; alors, ce rapport, tu me l'apportes » ordonna l'ancien Marine.

« Désolé, Gibbs mais cette affaire a été résolue avant ton retour, tu ne la connais pas et tu n'y as pas participé. Donc, selon moi, aucune raison de lire ce rapport. Sur ce, excuse-moi. »

.

Les derniers mots à peine prononcés, Tony s'élança vivement dans l'escalier avant que Gibbs ne l'arrête une nouvelle fois. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et le regarda gravir les marches deux à deux, admirant au passage la performance et le jeu des muscles. Il secoua la tête bien vite en se rendant compte de ses pensées.

.

Il se décida ensuite à compulser les deux dossiers que son second lui avait remis un peu plus tôt. Il se rendit bien vite compte que ses deux subordonnés avaient bâclé leur travail, les fautes de syntaxe et de vocabulaire de Ziva étaient nombreuses et il manquait visiblement le détail qui figurait auparavant dans ses rapports. Celui de McGee ne comportait plus le jargon informatique des précédents ('ce qui n'était pas un mal, selon lui) mais, comme celui de Ziva, il se contentait de donner le minimum d'informations.

.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de différences entre leurs rapports actuels et les anciens ? DiNozzo était-il donc si peu professionnel qu'il se contentait de ces pseudos rapports ? Ou y avait-il autre chose qui expliquait ce laxisme ? Et celui que l'italien avait en mains quelques minutes plus tôt était nettement plus épais. Encore une question dont il allait devoir trouver la réponse… et vite s'il voulait que son équipe soit opérationnelle à 100% comme avant son départ.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

DiNozzo redescendit deux bonnes heures plus tard et, sans informer Gibbs, il récupéra ses affaires et s'en fut sous le regard ébahi de McGee et David qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur patron pour voir sa réaction. Lorsque ce dernier ne montra aucun signe de colère ou autre, ils reprirent leurs activités tandis que l'israélienne pestait en hébreu et que McGee tapait furieusement sur ses touches en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

.

Ils n'avaient visiblement pas noté que l'ancien Marine avait reçu un e-mail de la part de Vance lui expliquant qu'il accordait à Tony les prochains jours de repos dans la mesure où il avait travaillé les deux dernières semaines sans discontinuer. Il indiquait également que ses deux autres agents avaient normalement profité de leurs week-ends et qu'ils étaient donc tenus d'être présents.

.

Gibbs spéculait sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis ce matin, sur tous les propos échangés. Il allait devoir faire une petite enquête pour connaître les tenants et aboutissants des relations qui régnaient désormais parmi son équipe. Il était conscient qu'une tension existait, qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué… ! Mais il lui fallait toutes les cartes en main avant d'abattre son jeu. Il ne souhaitait pas envenimer plus la situation en lançant des accusations erronées.

.

Et lui qui pensait discuter avec son second doutait maintenant de le faire. Le fait que DiNozzo ne le gratifie plus de son habituel surnom 'patron' mais simplement 'Gibbs' était un indice qui lui permettait de comprendre que leur relation n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été. Comment devrait-il se comporter avec lui ? En calquant son attitude sur la sienne pour le moment serait sans doute un bon départ.

.

Puis soudain, il se figea en réalisant que son accueil de bienvenue avec ses deux subordonnés juniors avait dû paraître bien plus amical que celui qu'il avait eu avec son second. En fait, il n'avait eu aucun mot gentil lors de leur rencontre au café entre lui et Tony. Il avait d'emblée marqué une très nette différence entre son bras droit et ses deux autres agents. De quoi mettre une certaine distance entre lui et l'italien, une distance qui ne serait pas facile à combler, ni même à effacer.

.

Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête pour ainsi se comporter vis-à-vis des deux jeunes gens ? Il n'avait même pas salué courtoisement Tony, pas un seul mot, ni un bonjour n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Et les quelques propos échangés ensuite n'avaient pas été les plus amicaux non plus. Quelques phrases qui risquaient fortement d'endommager encore plus sa relation avec son agent senior.

.

Que cette situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait crue !

.

Comment se sortir de ce merdier ? Il l'ignorait mais il allait lui falloir trouver rapidement une solution s'il voulait que les choses reprennent leur cours normal, celui qui présidait avant son accident. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à retrouver l'ambiance qui régnait alors au sein de l'équipe. Il doutait même de jamais la retrouver. Trop de choses semblaient avoir pris place durant son absence.

.

Il soupira, se passa les mains sur le visage, tenta de soulager la douleur de son cou avant de se lever.

.

« Café » dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

.

Ni McGee, ni Ziva ne dirent quoi que ce soit et se contentèrent juste de le regarder partir.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 _Le prochain chapitre sera posté lundi ou mardi au plus tard_

 _._

 _La première avance bien, quelques chapitres sont déjà rédigés_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Enquête obligatoire

.

.

 _Merci pour celles qui ont 'osé' laisser un commentaire, ils sont non seulement l'expression de vos ressentis mais ils sont d'une certaine manière ma nourriture, celle qui me permet de savoir si je vous intéresse ou non. Alors, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, je prends plaisir à vos spéculations et vos désirs qui peuvent m'inciter à faire des modifications ou des ajouts._

 _._

 _Même si cette fic est entièrement écrite, je peux toujours ajouter un paragraphe ou revoir un chapitre. Ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs au vu du com de Gwendo sur l'amitié entre Jimmy et Tony,_ _dans un chapitre,_ _j'ai ajouté une scène qui leur est consacrée._

 _._

 _Pour ce premier chapitre, un peu plus de coms et toujours des lecteurs étrangers (USA, Allemagne, Angleterre,_ _Belgique, Brésil,_ _Canada, Chine, Irlande, Italie, Inde, Luxembourg, Russie, Suède,_ _Suisse) pour lesquels j'ignore si ce sont des natifs qui parlent français ou des français exilés mais que je les remercie également. Et la grande majorité d'entre vous venant de France bien sûr. Je suis donc flattée d'être lue en dehors de l'Hexagone._

 _._

 _Je cesse ici mes propos et vous laisse le plaisir de lire ce second chapitre pour lequel j'attends vos impressions avec impatience._

 _._

 _Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de beta donc les fautes sont entièrement miennes._

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Enquête obligatoire**

.

Finalement, Gibbs eut de la chance car, sans vraiment chercher à savoir, plusieurs agents travaillant dans d'autres équipes vinrent discuter spontanément avec lui. Ce qu'il apprit le laissa perplexe. Chacun des huit agents qui l'accostèrent pour lui souhaiter un bon retour en profitèrent pour lui faire un bref topo de ce qu'ils avaient observé sur son équipe.

.

Dans la mesure où le témoignage de chaque agent était presque identique (sinon dans les termes, du moins dans le contenu), leur valeur était incontestable. Aucun d'eux ne prit de gants pour embellir les faits, ils les débitèrent de façon simple et précise. Ils louaient tous le travail de son second, expliquant qu'il avait non seulement assumer le travail de chef sans aucune fausse note mais qu'il avait pris sous son aile l'Agent Lee assurant sa formation.

.

Gibbs apprit ainsi que l'italien remplissait les responsabilités de chef ET de second. Il n'avait pas transféré la charge de travail incombant à McGee mais l'avait assuré lui-même. Pour quelles raisons avait-il décidé d'assumer la double charge ? Pensait-il que McGee n'était pas capable de la remplir ? Une question à poser à l'occasion à DiNozzo.

.

Il avait également été informé que son second avait tenté de maintenir l'ambiance qui présidait leurs enquêtes du temps de Gibbs mais avait vite renoncé à continuer devant les remarques narquoises de ses collègues. En effet, selon ces sources, McGee, David et même Abby ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas Gibbs, qu'il devait arrêter de se comporter comme lui. Certains témoins avaient même rapporté les avoir entendu demandé à plusieurs reprises ouvertement devant Tony : « Que dirait Gibbs ? Que ferait Gibbs ? Comment ferait Gibbs ? ».

.

Comprenant que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas, DiNozzo avait entrepris de faire quelques changements et avait donc instauré ses fameux « feux de camp » que ses deux agents décriaient dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

.

Il était sur le point de rendre visite à Abby lorsqu'il fut arrêté par l'agent Balboa accompagné de d'un autre agent, sans doute un collègue. Il engagea la conversation sans tarder.

.

« Eh, Gibbs, heureux de te revoir » le salua-t-il avec un sourire. « J'espère que tu seras ici pour de bon. »

« Balboa » dit Gibbs qui serra la main des deux hommes même s'il ne reconnaissait pas le second. « Reprends mon poste, en effet. »

« Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche pour remettre ton équipe sur les rails » l'avertit gentiment son collègue. « A moins que McGee et David ne changent d'attitude maintenant que tu es revenu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir me faire comprendre ? » demanda l'ancien Marine.

« Je pense que les rumeurs t'ont déjà donné une bonne idée et certains collègues ont aussi dû te faire un topo mais je vais quand même ajouter mon grain de sel. Tes deux juniors ont été pour le moins des agents par procuration dans la mesure où Tony a assuré plus que sa charge de travail. Il a essuyé plus de remarques acerbes que quiconque ici aurait toléré de la part d'un collègue. Et Miss Sciuto n'a pas arrangé les choses. Heureusement qu'il a eu le support des légistes sinon tu aurais retrouvé ton équipe amputée de sa tête pensante. »

« Je vois » dit simplement Gibbs.

.

Il ne voulait pas s'avancer à faire un commentaire désobligeant qui serait sans doute déformé dans les minutes qui viennent. Mieux valait rassembler un maximum d'informations, même contradictoires, et essayer de décortiquer le puzzle.

.

« Tony a fait un boulot formidable, Gibbs et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon ami » déclara Balboa. « Plusieurs d'entre nous ont eu recours à ses services durant ces derniers mois, il a assuré plus d'heures de présence ici que tes deux zigotos et tu peux le vérifier, personne ne déniera qu'il a été vu à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit assis à son bureau à rédiger et compléter des rapports que tes juniors ne voulaient pas se donner la peine d'écrire en détail. Pense bien à tout ce qui vient d'être dit et prend les décisions qui conviennent. Si Tony décide de quitter ton équipe, sois persuadé qu'il trouvera plus qu'un chef ravi de lui faire une place dans la sienne s'il ne se retrouve pas à la tête de sa propre équipe. »

« DiNozzo ne va nulle part, ôte-toi l'idée de la tête, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu le récupéreras » maugréa Gibbs en faisant demi-tour. « A plus tard, je descends. »

.

Et il planta là son collègue qui venait implicitement de lui dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui voler son bras droit. Jamais l'ancien Marine n'autoriserait l'italien à quitter son équipe, pas après tout l'énergie qu'il avait mis pour le former. Et si la rupture devait avoir lieu, il choisirait de le virer et non que l'inverse se produise : DiNozzo ne démissionnerait pas, il ne lui en laisserait pas la possibilité, personne ne quittait son équipe, il se chargeait de dire qui en faisait partie ou non.

.

A aucun moment, il ne se dit que la formation de son second n'avait consisté qu'en l'apprentissage des procédures et protocoles particuliers en vigueur au sein de l'agence. DiNozzo était déjà opérationnel en tant que flic puis détective sur tout ce qui concernait les scènes de crime, les interrogatoires et les interviews. Rien sur ces sujets n'était du fait de Gibbs au contraire, six ans dans 3 postes de police différents lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour travailler dans l'équipe de l'ancien Marine.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il fut heureux de trouver vide et s'empressa de s'y glisser et de sélectionner le bouton de l'étage du laboratoire. Ce que Gibbs découvrit, en pénétrant dans le domaine d'Abby, était que sa gothique préférée avait placardé sa photo sur tous les supports possibles de son domaine. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se figea durant plusieurs minutes, mal à l'aise avant de faire connaître sa présence.

La laborantine se précipita vers lui, faillit le faire tomber dans son enthousiasme. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de le lâcher et de le laisser respirer. Elle s'ingénia ensuite à lui exprimer sa joie en l'abreuvant d'un flot de paroles continu qui dura un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

.

« Gibbs, Gibbs, enfin, tu es de retour, pour de bon, j'espère » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je savais que tu reviendrais et que l'on retrouverait notre chef pour de bon. Je ne cessais de le dire à Tony, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas espérer prendre ta place, que je n'acceptais pas qu'il soit notre patron. Tim et Ziva aussi le lui ont dit et répété mais il faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas. Alors, on a décidé de le remettre à sa place. J'ai refusé les Caf-pows qu'il m'apportait, je lui ai interdit de m'embrasser sur la joue pour me féliciter parce que c'était un geste qui t'était réservé exclusivement, je lui ai donné mes infos simplement sans fioriture. »

.

Il laissa la jeune femme finir sa tirade sans chercher à l'arrêter, il avait appris bien des années auparavant qu'il était inutile de tenter de la stopper lorsqu'elle partait ainsi dans ses idées. Et tout comme pour ces deux autres subordonnées, il ne laissa rien voir de ce qu'il pensait et joua le jeu que la gothique voulait lui voir jouer. C'est à dire approuver ce qu'elle avait fait et dit durant son absence.

.

« Brave fille » dit-il sans élaborer tellement il était sidéré.

« Tu vois, j'ai bien fait parce que tu es de nouveau ici et tu restes. Définitivement » dit-elle sans remords aucun.

« Oui, je suis de retour et pour de bon » affirme-t-il. « Je ne laisserai pas DiNozzo te perturber davantage, Abs, promis. »

« Tant mieux parce que c'était déjà assez dur de savoir que tu étais parti mais le voir agir comme si il était toi, c'était grotesque et… »

« Là, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là » confirma-t-il encore tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse. »

« Maintenant, tu peux enlever toutes ses photos, elles ne sont plus nécessaires puisque tu as l'original, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, elles étaient destinées à faire comprendre à qui tu sais que tu étais regretté. »

« Le message a été reçu clair et net, Abs » révéla l'agent.

« J'espère bien, c'était le but après tout » gronda-t-elle. « Je souhaite tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Bon, je vais aller voir Ducky, il doit s'attendre à ma visite également » opta-t-il comme réponse parce qu'il ne savait que lui dire d'autre.

« Attends-toi à ce qu'il ne soit pas aussi enthousiaste que moi, Bossman » indiqua-t-elle en l'étreignant une dernière fois.

« Oui, je me doute que la réception ne sera pas aussi délirante » sourit-il tristement avant de faire demi-tour.

.

Et avant que l'ancien Marine ne sorte du labo, une silhouette qui se tenait près de la porte, se dépêcha de disparaître avant d'être surprise à espionner. Aucun de deux amis n'avait réalisé que leur conversation avait eu un spectateur qui ne désirait pas être pris en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion.

.

Gibbs attendit l'ascenseur, qui arriva rapidement et heureusement vide, et y pénétra. Les portes refermées, il le laissa l'emporter au dernier sous-sol, celui de la morgue où le Dr Mallard devait sans doute espérer sa visite, une visite de courtoisie qui ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos mais qu'il se devait de faire malgré tout.

.

Dans son état d'esprit, il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte donnant accès aux escaliers se refermait lentement. Sans doute, en temps normal, aurait-il été perplexe et aurait-il entrepris de faire un détour pour trouver celui qui s'était servi de ce moyen de quitter l'étage sans être vu. Mais ce ne fut pas sa réaction et le visiteur put regagner sans encombre son lieu de travail.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs sortit et stoppa un instant devant la morgue. Il regarda Ducky évoluer dans son antre par les portes vitrées, son vieil ami semblait fatigué et l'énergie et la jovialité qui le caractérisaient n'étaient pas visibles. Il ne trainait pas les pieds mais son pas était plus lent comme si la lassitude avait enfin pris possession de son corps.

.

Il se décida à franchir les portes et signaler ainsi sa présence. Il attendit, avant de saluer le médecin, que ce dernier se tourne vers lui mais Ducky ne daigna pas lui jeter le moindre regard. Il continuait son travail sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour l'agent et ce fait navra Gibbs plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il n'attendait pas de salutation aussi débordante que celle d'Abby mais au moins que son vieil ami le gratifie d'un jovial bonjour.

.

Finalement, il s'approcha et se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

.

« Salut, Ducky. »

.

Le légiste leva enfin la tête et le contempla quelques instants avant de prendre une décision. Il soupira, posa les instruments qu'il avait en mains et croisa le regard de l'ancien Marine.

.

« Bonjour, Agent Gibbs » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Vous êtes sorti de votre retraite mexicaine, à ce que je vois. »

« Définitivement de retour, Duck » annonça l'ancien Marine prudemment, sans épiloguer.

.

Le fait que le légiste lui donne son titre ne présageait pas une conversation amicale. Il allait devoir être patient s'il voulait récupérer la confiance et l'amitié du Dr Mallard.

.

« Oh, cette merveille nouvelle va faire la joie de plusieurs personnes, assurément » remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

.

Ces quelques mots firent comprendre instantanément à l'agent que la conversation ne s'annoncerait pas des plus faciles, ce qu'il avait déduit d'après tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il décida donc d'aller droit au but et de s'épargner ainsi tout un laïus qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre.

.

« Ducky, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe avec mon équipe. Il semble que quelque chose a dû se produire durant mon absence, McGee et David ne paraissent pas être très emballés d'avoir DiNozzo comme chef d'équipe et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as noté quelque chose qui expliquerait la situation. »

« En effet, Agent Gibbs, j'ai noté diverses choses mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'en discuter avec vous, j'en suis navré. »

« Pourquoi ne rien vouloir me dire, Ducky ? Je suis en droit de connaître ce qui ne va pas avec mon équipe afin de remédier au problème dès que possible. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient rapidement opérationnels et à 100% de leurs capacités. »

« Voudriez-vous insinuer que certains de vos subordonnés ne le sont pas ? » gronda le médecin. « Ou devrais-je plutôt dire que vous assumez que seul l'un d'eux ne l'est pas ? » rectifia-t-il nettement en colère.

« Clairement, les méthodes de management de DiNozzo laissent à désirer si ses agents ne sont pas capables de le respecter et font preuve d'insubordination. J'ai vraiment mal choisi mon remplaçant, à ce qu'il semble » statua finalement l'ancien Marine.

« Agent Gibbs, si vous n'avez aucune question relative à une enquête en cours, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser seul » déclara soudain le médecin d'une voix froide.

« Dr Mallard, j'ai besoin de ces réponses et tout de suite » gronda Gibbs frustré de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

« Désolé de ne pouvoir vous offrir aucune d'entre elles, vous devrez questionner directement vos agents pour les connaître. Je ne peux répondre en leur lieu et place et certainement pas pour l'Agent McGee et l'Officier David. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

.

Et Ducky lui tourna ostensiblement le dos lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas prolonger la discussion outre mesure. Gibbs soupira, il allait falloir du temps pour convaincre Ducky du bien-fondé de sa 'retraite provisoire'. Mais il lui restait encore une personne à questionner, une personne qui était tellement intimidée par lui qu'elle serait trop heureuse de lui répondre afin d'en être débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

.

Et la chance lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Il coinça Palmer lorsqu'il reprit l'ascenseur pour remonter au bull-pen. Le jeune légiste était dans la cabine et il lui barra le passage pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il laissa la cabine monter quelques mètres avant d'actionner le bouton d'arrêt, ce qui figea Palmer sur place.

.

« Palmer, justement celui que je voulais voir » déclara Gibbs en esquissant un léger sourire.

.

Sourire qui parut carnassier plutôt qu'autre chose au pauvre garçon. Palmer avala convulsivement avant de faire face bravement à l'agent. Oh, il n'avait aucun doute sur la raison de cette 'discussion', il se doutait qu'il était uniquement intéressé de savoir ce qui se passait avec son équipe.

.

« Palmer, vous êtes en contact régulier avec mon équipe. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe avec mes agents ? Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence pour que McGee et Ziva se comportent de la sorte ? »

« Je suis certain que les rumeurs ont déjà dû vous en donner un bon aperçu, Agent Gibbs » lança l'assistant sans regarder Gibbs.

« Justement, ce sont des rumeurs et je veux des faits, Palmer, quelque chose qui me permettre d'être certain que ce que j'ai entendu est vrai. »

« Si vous avez entendu dire que 'vos deux subordonnés' ont manqué de respect envers leur supérieur direct, qu'ils arrivent en retard et partent en avance, qu'ils négligent de rendre des rapports corrects, qu'ils discutent les ordres reçus conduisant à des blessures qui pourraient être facilement évitées, qu'ils insultent au besoin leur supérieur, qu'ils rédigent et déposent nombre de plaintes ridicules sur le bureau du Directeur… alors vous avez bien entendu et vous pouvez y croire. Et ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, Agent Gibbs mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'en dire plus car j'ai fait une promesse à un ami, un ami que je ne trahirai pas comme 'eux' l'ont fait. »

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris ? » soupira Gibbs dans l'intention de faire croire à l'assistant qu'il était peiné afin d'obtenir de plus amples infos.

« Sans doute se croient-ils supérieurs à Tony, tout simplement. On manque de respect à quelqu'un qu'on ne croit pas capable d'assumer le travail dont il a la charge et ils pensent que l'Agent DiNozzo n'est qu'un clown, un paresseux, un profiteur et j'en passe certainement. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, le Dr Mallard m'attend. »

.

Et sans plus, il appuya sur le bouton pour l'autopsie. Avant de sortir à l'ouverture des portes, il se tourna vers l'agent fédéral et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

.

« Agent Gibbs, une dernière chose, il était inutile de me faire croire que vous sympathisiez pour Tony, je vous aurais tout aussi bien répondu sans ce petit subterfuge » annonça-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux et sans fléchir. « Je hais la manière dont ces deux-là se conduisent envers lui mais je sais aussi une chose : Tony ne fera rien pour envenimer encore plus la situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était conserver l'équipe intacte pour votre retour. On dirait que son souhait était hors de sa portée. Dieu sait s'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais il est dommage qu'aucun d'eux ne lui ait rendu ce qu'il leur a donné. »

.

Finalement, le jeune légiste haussa les épaules, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la morgue sans regarder en arrière. Gibbs secoua la tête, laissa les battants se refermer avant d'émettre un petit ricanement.

.

Palmer l'avait affronté sans fléchir et sans trembler. Il s'était dressé de tout son être pour défendre DiNozzo qui semblait être devenu proche du jeune légiste durant son escapade. Curieux tout ça, il devait comprendre et pour ça, il fallait regarder ses agents travailler ensemble.

.

Savoir observer et analyser pour être en mesure de ne retenir que ce qui était utilisable dans un affrontement parce que, définitivement, il y en aurait un à un moment donné ou un autre si les doléances de ses agents juniors en attestaient.

.

Il soupira, se passa la main dans sa courte chevelure. Qui aurait pensé que son départ engendrerait une telle situation ? Il avait pourtant remis les rênes de son équipe au seul membre capable de la maintenir en fonction, son jugement ne pouvait avoir été aussi erroné, DiNozzo était son second depuis plusieurs années, savait comment diriger une équipe même s'il avait rempli cette fonction à de rares occasions sous son commandement.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le prochain chapitre sera posté samedi ou dimanche.

.

A bientôt

Chimi


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dissension collégiale

.

.

 _._

 _J'ignore si je fais peur ou non mais je suis déçue de ne pas compter plus de coms. Je n'ai aucune intention de jeter la flamme à quiconque laisse un com à moins qu'il soit irrespectueux, haineux ou insultant auquel cas je me permettrais de faire une réponse par message privé._

 _._

 _Mais bien au contraire, je suis heureuse de lire vos opinions. Aucun auteur ne peut avoir 100% de lecteurs satisfaits mais que ceux qui apprécient nos efforts et nos écrits nous le fassent savoir. C'est encourageant et réconfortant de se dire que l'on ne passe pas autant de temps à trouver une histoire qui puisse plaire et à la coucher sur papier pour rien finalement._

 _._

 _Alors ne soyez pas timide et laissez un petit mot. Je les lis et ils m'inspirent parfois pour modifier un détail que vous avez pointé. Donc n'hésitez pas._

 _._

 _En attendant, voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Dissension collégiale**

.

Avant de statuer sur le comportement de ses agents, Gibbs décida qu'il observerait leurs attitudes pendant une semaine ou deux durant leurs prochaines enquêtes. Et il ne tarda pas à mettre son plan à exécution dès le lundi suivant dans la mesure où DiNozzo serait de retour de son congé improvisé et que son équipe serait donc au complet.

.

La première constatation fut de s'apercevoir que DiNozzo était arrivé avant lui et pourtant, il était à peine 7 heures lorsqu'il franchit les portes du building. L'homme avait-il encore dormi sur place ? Il ne se risqua pas à poser la question et attendit patiemment que les deux autres agents arrivent, ce qu'ils firent vers 8 heures sans s'excuser de leur retard.

.

Après des salutations sèches à l'adresse de Tony et plus cordiales envers lui, ils prirent leur place. Là encore, Gibbs ne dit rien et simplement pris note. Durant l'heure suivante, chacun s'affaira à mettre en ordre son bureau ou ses papiers, McGee pianota sur son clavier.

.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de l'italien, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il décrocha, écouta un instant avant de demander que l'appel soit redirigé vers l'Agent Gibbs. La réponse fut courte, courtoise et simple, il n'était plus le chef d'équipe. Il raccrocha et sauvegarda son travail avant de se lever et de se saisir de son arme qu'il glissa dans son holster de hanche et de saisir son sac à dos. Il se releva et attendit les instructions de Gibbs sans rien dire et sans regarder quiconque.

.

L'ancien Marine décrocha son téléphone à la première sonnerie, s'annonça brièvement à sa façon habituelle et écouta le message du standard, remercia et raccrocha. Il lança ses ordres tout en s'emparant de son arme et de son manteau.

.

« McGee, voiture ; Ziva, informez Ducky ; DiNozzo ! » aboya-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

.

Et les trois agents s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine sans attendre l'italien laissant les portes se refermer. Tony soupira et sentant un regard posé sur lui, leva la tête pour rencontrer celui du directeur-adjoint Vance qui avait assisté à la scène. Il fut étonné de voir l'homme lui faire un signe de tête et lui adresser un sourire avant de tourner les talons. L'italien se dépêcha de prendre les escaliers qu'il descendit le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas rater le départ de l'équipe même s'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

.

Il arriva au garage et remarqua aussitôt que l'israélienne avait pris la place passager avant, sans doute dans la perspective de le rendre jaloux. Tony secoua la tête, s'avança vers Ducky à qui il demanda l'adresse de la scène de crime. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une autre voiture dans laquelle il s'installa. Gibbs ne perdit pas de temps pour le héler et lui intimer l'ordre de les rejoindre. L'italien fit la sourde oreille et démarra sous les yeux ébahis de McGee et le regard coléreux de Ziva qui pensait le remettre à sa place.

.

Et lorsque Gibbs et le camion de Ducky arrivèrent ensemble, tous constatèrent incrédules que l'italien était déjà arrivé et discutait avec les policiers présents. Gibbs fonça aussitôt avant de stopper lorsque Ducky le héla.

.

« Agent Gibbs, réfléchissez avant de foncer, ce ne sera que tout bénéfice pour l'agence » déclara-t-il sobrement avant de rejoindre le corps qui l'attendait.

« Comment peut-il déjà être là ? Il est parti à peine une minute avant nous » s'exclama Tim.

« Il a brûlé les feux, c'est certain » affirma Ziva en ricanant.

« Cessez tout de suite, tous les deux ou vous rentrerez par vos propres moyens, c'est compris » les avertit Gibbs plus que mécontent.

.

Chacun gagna ensuite la scène de crime et s'appliqua à faire son travail avant de recevoir une nouvelle réprimande. Gibbs s'approcha du policier qui discutait toujours avec DiNozzo et écouta avant de faire un geste ou dire une parole.

.

« Officier Denham, je vais laisser mon patron, l'Agent Gibbs, prendre le relais » dit-il soudain en désignant l'ancien Marine d'un geste de la main. « Je vous remercie pour les infos. A plus. »

« A une prochaine, Agent DiNozzo et merci pour le renseignement » répondit poliment Denham en souriant.

« De rien, c'était un plaisir d'aider un collègue. A charge de revanche. »

.

Et sur ses derniers mots, l'italien s'éloigna et commença à prendre croquis et mesures sous le regard perplexe du policier et le visage fermé de Gibbs. Après avoir posé quelques questions à l'officier, l'ancien Marine le congédia et se dirigea lui aussi vers la scène. Il stoppa quelques mètres avant d'y parvenir et étudia attentivement le travail de ses subordonnés.

.

Si McGee et David jetaient de constants coups d'œil vers l'italien, celui-ci faisait son travail sans s'occuper d'eux. Il discuta un instant avec Ducky tout en lui montrant quelque chose avant de reprendre sa tâche sans paraître remarquer les fréquents coups d'œil qui lui étaient lancés.

.

 _Ou il sait mais a choisi d'ignorer serait sans doute plus vraisemblable dans la mesure où DiNozzo est très observateur même lorsqu'il semble donner le change_ se rappela soudain Gibbs en un bref éclair.

.

L'agent senior fronça alors les sourcils, il manquait quelque chose à ce tableau, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, un détail qui normalement aurait dû être présent et qui concernait son second. Il secoua la tête, il pourrait toujours interroger l'un ou l'autre pour se rafraîchir la mémoire.

.

Il rejoignit le légiste et presque sans effort, il débuta ses questions pour connaître l'heure et les causes du décès. Après les préliminaires, le légiste autorisa son assistant à emballer le corps et les deux hommes le déposèrent sur le charriot.

.

Tandis que le jeune légiste s'efforçait de le faire rouler malgré les difficultés dues au terrain, il se tint auprès du médecin et regarda sans rien dire. Il espérait que l'italien lance une plaisanterie quelconque à l'adresse du jeune homme mais au lieu de ça, il s'avança et entreprit de l'aider à transporter le corps dans le camion.

.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ? » gronda Gibbs qui ne comprenait plus rien. « DiNozzo est malade, il n'est plus lui-même » ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication sans avoir l'air de la demander.

« Ce n'est pas parce que notre Anthony est serviable, qu'il ne plaisante plus et qu'il fait son travail correctement qu'il est malade, Agent Gibbs » déclara le légiste. « Il est sérieux et concentré, attentif et prévenant, des qualités qu'il laisse enfin transparaître. Il était temps qu'il s'émancipe de votre tutelle et j'espère, pour sa santé, qu'il ne changera pas. Sur ce, je retourne au NCIS. »

.

Il ramassa sa sacoche, se remit sur pied et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Gibbs. Il avait bien saisi la raison des propos de l'ancien Marine et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

.

« Au fait, il suffisait de poser la question, Agent Gibbs et je vous aurai répondu malgré tout » dit-il en esquissant un sourire ironique. « Votre mémoire a encore des ratés, c'est compréhensible vu les circonstances mais il serait préférable de mettre votre fierté de côté et de demander plutôt que de spéculer. Des vies peuvent dépendre de vos hésitations. »

.

Sans laisser à Gibbs le temps de poser une question, il s'éclipsa le plus vite que ses jambes le permettaient. Il n'avait cependant pas à craindre d'être retenu, les paroles du médecin avaient cloué l'ancien Marine sur place, il ne s'attendait certes pas à entendre de tels compliments dans la bouche de son vieil ami à propos de son second, ni de telles remarques sur son comportement.

.

Finalement, le reste de l'équipe rejoignit l'agence plus d'une heure plus tard après avoir passé l'endroit au peigne fin. Les maigres indices collectés furent apportés à Abby par le bleu parce que Tony n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner l'attitude ouvertement hostile de la gothique, pas ce jour-là en tout cas, même s'il l'avait supporté durant ces derniers mois du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il regagna son bureau et se mit aussitôt au travail, trouver quelques infos sur la victime, sa famille et ses amis, enfin tout ce que Gibbs lui demandait généralement.

.

Il laissa les deux autres agents libres de faire ce que l'agent en charge voulait bien leur ordonner de faire après tout, l'italien était son second et n'avait pas besoin des directives de son patron pour commencer ses recherches. Il farfouilla un instant avant de trouver le dossier du Lieutenant Nathan Redford, basé à Norfolk et qui était en permission depuis plusieurs jours. Il afficha le dossier sur l'écran plasma sans un mot et laissa Gibbs le consulter sans rien dire.

.

Il continua à farfouiller et lorsque McGee remonta enfin du labo d'Abby, il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur l'écran. Il croisa le regard de Ziva qui lui indiqua l'italien d'un geste de la tête et aussitôt, McGee sourit malicieusement. Il allait river son clou à son ancien chef.

.

« Je vois que tu as enfin retenu quelque chose d'utile sur mes cours, DiNozzo » dit-il en faisant un geste vers l'écran. « Jamais cru que tu serais capable de le faire. »

« L'incapable a quelques tours dans son sac, Agent McGee dont vous ne soupçonnez nullement l'importance et c'est tant mieux » lui répondit Tony d'un ton égal et sans lever les yeux de son travail. « Continuez donc à me sous-estimer, je n'ai que faire de votre opinion ou de celle de votre fidèle complice. Oh et à propos, pour votre parfaite information, ce ne sont pas vos quelques maigres explications qui m'ont permis de faire mon travail, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment bon professeur pour ça » ajouta Tony sans se préoccuper d'embarrasser l'informaticien. « Et je faisais déjà tout ça bien avant votre arrivée parce que ce n'était pas Gibbs qui s'en chargeait, n'est-ce pas ! »

.

McGee rougit violemment sous l'insulte déguisée et allait répliquer vertement d'après son langage corporel et Gibbs choisit de prendre les devants afin d'éviter un conflit ouvert.

« McGee, trouvez-moi tout ce qui concerne ses comptes bancaires et tout ce que vous pouvez sur lui » ordonna Gibbs en dirigeant un regard sévère vers le jeune agent.

.

Instantanément, l'informaticien comprit que Gibbs lui commandait implicitement de faire son boulot et de laisser DiNozzo tranquille. McGee soupira et entreprit de se mettre au travail. Il échangea encore un regard avec Ziva qui lui sourit en signe de connivence avant de reporter son attention sur son propre travail. Gibbs regarda successivement chacun de ses agents durant quelques minutes, la tension était palpable mais il ne dirait rien, il voulait quelques jours de plus pour se faire sa propre opinion.

.

Durant le reste de la journée, chacun fit part à intervalle régulier de ses découvertes ou de l'échec de nouvelles infos. Gibbs navigua entre le labo et la morgue avant de finir par renvoyer ses agents chez eux à une heure décente, soit vers 19 heures. McGee et Ziva ne se firent pas prier pour disparaître aussitôt tandis que Tony continua tranquillement à travailler. Gibbs fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il resta encore un peu avant de se lever et de décider de rentrer lui aussi. Il passa devant le bureau de l'italien avant de stopper et de se tourner vers lui.

.

« Que cherches-tu à prouver en restant, DiNozzo ? » demanda-t-il curieux et étonné.

« J'attends un appel concernant notre enquête » fut tout ce que Tony lui donna comme raison.

.

Gibbs attendit un peu, histoire de voir si Tony allait élaborer sa réponse et lorsqu'il constata que rien ne venait, il soupira et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

.

« Fais comme tu veux mais sois ici à l'heure demain matin, comme tout le monde. »

« N'ayez crainte, Agent Gibbs, vous me trouverez à mon poste en temps et heure. Je ne saurais confirmer que vos deux autres agents seront là aussi. Mais comme vous êtes de nouveau leur chef, je suis certain qu'ils seront plus ponctuels désormais » ironisa Tony sans regarder une seule fois son chef.

.

Gibbs le regarda, perplexe et frustré. Il obtenait toujours des réponses tronquées ou ambigües de la part de ses interlocuteurs et ça commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Il savait pourtant qu'il était inutile de pousser l'italien qui ne lui dirait rien de plus s'il tentait de le forcer. Aussi, il prit sur lui de partir sans rien ajouter, même pas un au-revoir.

.

Finalement, au vu des quelques conversations qu'il avait eues avec différents membres de l'agence et à sa décision d'observer son équipe, il avait décidé de surseoir à son envie de questionner l'italien pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait encore parfois désespérément. Et l'attitude actuelle de son second ne l'engageait pas à la modifier, du moins dans les prochains jours avant de s'être fait sa propre opinion sur les relations qui régissaient désormais ses agents.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et se fermer et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il allait pourvoir respirer normalement maintenant.

.

Il travailla encore durant deux bonnes heures, tapa ses notes, joignit tous les éléments qu'il avait découvert dans une chemise et la classa dans son bureau. Il laisserait ses collègues suer un peu pour trouver ce qu'il venait de dénicher et ne ferait part de ses trouvailles que si l'affaire était en passe de devenir un dossier classé sans suite. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque mais en l'état actuel des choses, il s'en moquait un peu.

.

S'il avait appris une chose durant l'absence de Gibbs, c'est que s'il faisait part trop tôt de ses recherches et des pistes possibles à suivre, ni l'informaticien, ni l'israélienne ne faisaient d'effort pour résoudre l'enquête comptant sur lui pour faire le travail à leurs places. Il savait que ce faisant, il risquait de retarder l'issue de l'enquête mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de faire tout le travail sans même être crédité d'un 'bon boulot'.

.

Il laisserait donc ses collègues s'empêtrer dans leurs recherches avant de sortir les résultats qu'il avait dénichés sans l'aide de l'informaticien qui, décidément, se prenait désormais pour l'homme indispensable de l'équipe. Il avait envie de démontrer à Gibbs que McGee n'avait pas amélioré ses compétences durant son absence et si l'ancien Marine n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte, eh bien, ce serait tant pis pour lui et pour son équipe.

.

Tony réalisait qu'il serait sans aucun doute taxé de laxisme ou de tout autre chose que les deux autres agents seraient trop contents de lui trouver, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable mais il savait que Gibbs l'avait déjà fait également lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de l'ancien Marine. Gibbs l'avait laissé plusieurs fois pataugé avant de finir par lui dire qu'il avait quelques informations sur leur enquête.

.

Ce ne serait pas une première pour l'homme que d'entendre que son élève avait décidé de copier ses méthodes, encore que l'italien se doutait qu'il se ferait moucher pour ça. Gibbs n'était pas connu pour supporter de se voir jeter en pleine figure que ses actions n'étaient pas si correctes après tout. Mais il prendrait le risque juste pour une fois de remettre ces deux idiots à leur place. Et si faisant, Gibbs jugeait bon de le virer ou de le faire transférer, il n'en mourrait pas vu les circonstances actuelles.

.

Il était sur le point de quitter enfin les locaux lorsque le directeur-adjoint Vance descendit l'escalier, lui aussi prêt à rentrer chez lui.

.

« Encore là, Agent DiNozzo ? » dit-il étonné. « Il m'avait semblé que le reste de votre équipe avait terminé la journée il y a quelques heures. »

« Oui, je terminais de vérifier certains détails, Directeur » expliqua simplement l'italien.

« Alors, vous partez ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini et je rentre » confirma Tony.

« Bien, vous m'accompagnez dans ce cas » déclara Vance en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Ma voiture est au parking A, Directeur » précisa l'italien en le suivant, sachant que le directeur avait un emplacement privilégié.

« Oh, je sais, DiNozzo » objecta son supérieur. « Mais j'ai à vous parler. Ma femme souhaite vous avoir à diner vendredi soir prochain si vous n'avez pas d'autre engagement personnel, il va sans dire et si votre enquête en cours est terminée » dit Vance détaillant sa précédente remarque.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre repas familial, Directeur » objecta aussitôt Tony un peu gêné de se voir inviter par l'homme à partager son intimité ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

« DiNozzo, si je vous fais cette proposition, c'est que je suis certain de vouloir votre présence » railla Vance en regardant l'italien qui lui sourit faiblement. « Ma femme a très envie de vous connaître après tous les propos tenus à votre sujet durant nos conversations. Soyez sûr que si vous déclinez sans raison, elle va m'envoyer illico vous chercher. Alors, autant nous épargner tous deux des ennuis en acceptant son invitation, d'accord. »

« Ok, j'accepte et vous remercie » finit par dire Tony. « Pouvez-vous me donner votre adresse, Monsieur ? »

.

Vance sortit son portefeuille et en retira une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Tony. L'adresse personnelle du directeur-adjoint y était notée ainsi que le numéro de téléphone du domicile.

.

« Vous êtes attendu vers 19 h, soyez à l'heure » recommanda le directeur en se dirigeant vers sa voiture personnelle. « Bonne soirée » salua-t-il son agent avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony le regarda partir, perplexe quant à l'invitation qu'il venait de recevoir avant de jeter un œil sur la carte qu'il tenait toujours notant l'adresse et pensa aussitôt que le quartier était résidentiel. Il finit par se reprendre, fit le chemin jusqu'à sa propre voiture, sortit du parking, fit quelques courses et rentra chez lui.

.

Sa maison était désormais son refuge, un endroit vierge de toute intrusion de ses collègues. Il l'avait acheté peu de temps après avoir rejoint le NCIS, l'avait fait rénover pour la moderniser. Il avait loué un appartement le temps des travaux, un deux pièces que l'équipe pensait qu'il occupait toujours.

.

La maison, de plein pied, était de belle taille et ne lui avait pas coûté une fortune étant donné l'état dans laquelle elle était vendue. Ce fut d'ailleurs tout aussi bien le prix que la possibilité de l'aménager à sa guise qui l'avait convaincu de l'acheter. Il avait voulu une demeure qui soit vraiment le reflet de ce qu'il voulait. Il avait fait abattre des cloisons ou en monter d'autres de manière à obtenir un espace relativement grand pour servir de salle principale avec un coin repas puis le salon avec sa cheminée.

.

Il disposait également d'une chambre de maître avec salle de bains particulière, deux chambres d'amis, une salle de bains supplémentaire, un bureau, une pièce qui lui servait de salle de sports d'appoint, une cuisine de style américaine qui ouvrait sur la pièce principale avec un ilot central parce qu'il aimait discuter avec ses rares invités lorsqu'il cuisinait. Le tout était entouré d'un beau jardin avec une piscine modeste et une terrasse équipée d'un salon de jardin confortable et d'un barbecue en pierre.

.

Il se félicitait de n'avoir jamais parlé de son acquisition, ni à Gibbs, ni à Abby. Il pouvait ainsi se relaxer chez lui, dans son foyer sans que de mauvais souvenirs ne viennent gâcher son plaisir. Les travaux avaient pris plus de temps que prévu mais il n'en avait cure, il passait si peu de temps loin du bureau que le fait d'attendre un délai plus long ne l'avait pas embêté. Et puis, il lui fallait être en possession d'un pécule pour les financer, il avait donc été relativement satisfait de l'arrangement qu'il avait avec les entreprises.

.

Il gara la Mustang dans le grand garage auprès de la Ferrari GTE F70 grise dessinée par Angelo Granata et de la Jeep Wrangler noire qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il n'avait jamais utilisé aucun de ces véhicules pour le boulot, il ne souhaitait pas la voir finir comme sa corvette, en miettes après un vol et une course poursuite qui s'était terminée par sa destruction totale. Il chérissait la Ferrari, sans doute parce qu'il l'avait restaurée lui-même après l'avoir découverte dans l'arrière-cour d'un ami où elle était vouée à finir à la casse parce que le moteur était endommagé et la carrosserie en piteux état.

.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui donnait directement dans le garage, il repensa à l'invitation du directeur-adjoint Vance. Il ignorait que l'homme souhaitait le fréquenter en dehors du travail ; ces derniers temps, aucun membre de son équipe n'avait pris la peine de l'inviter à leurs réunions impromptues. Ils sortaient ensemble boire un verre, voir un film, diner et aucun n'avait jamais songé à l'inclure dans leurs soirées.

.

Il avait rapidement compris que sa compagnie n'était pas désirée soit parce qu'il tentait d'imiter Gibbs, soit parce qu'il n'était pas Gibbs. Il ne savait plus quelle raison pouvait être la bonne dans la mesure où chacun l'avait accusé de vouloir imiter leur ancien chef, puis de ne pas lui ressembler assez. Il avait fini par tenter de diriger l'équipe selon son propre style et là non plus, rien n'avait semblé les satisfaire, ils continuaient de regretter l'ex Marine.

.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre où il entreprit de se déshabiller et de ranger son costume avant de partir vers la salle de bains. Il termina de se dévêtir et prit une douche relaxante, grâce aux différents jets massants, qui lui fit du bien. Il ressortit, s'empara d'un drap de bain moelleux et chaud du chauffe-serviette électrique pour se sécher puis d'un peignoir tout aussi doux dans lequel il s'enveloppa.

.

Il ressortit et se rendit dans la cuisine où il sortit du congélateur un plat qu'il avait cuisiné et mis là en prévision des soirs où il n'avait pas envie de se restaurer à l'extérieur. Il le mit à décongeler avant de le transférer dans une poêle pour le réchauffer et terminer de l'assaisonner avant de transférer sur une assiette, de prendre un couvert complet qu'il disposa sur un plateau et transporta dans le salon. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table dans la salle, il repartit se chercher un verre de vin et s'installa pour déguster son repas.

.

Il tendit la main pour prendre la télécommande de la télévision et entreprit de trouver une chaine avec un programme intéressant et tomba sur un documentaire sur Pompéi qu'il choisit de regarder. Tout en mangeant et écoutant le commentaire, il réfléchissait et soudain stoppa net ce qu'il faisait pour émettre un petit rire aux pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

.

Que dirait ses si estimés collègues s'il voyait où Tony vivait ? Comment il vivait, ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, ce qu'il regardait comme programme, ce qu'il mangeait ? Surement, ils penseraient que tout cet argent dont il prétendait ne pas être féru provenait de source douteuse. Ils songeraient qu'il avait dû accepter des pots de vin durant toutes ses années dans les forces de police, qu'il était un flic pourri ou, en dernier ressort, qu'il profitait de l'argent de 'Papa' puisqu'ils savaient désormais, grâce à cette chère fouineuse d'israélienne, que Senior était un homme d'affaires fortuné.

.

Ils étaient tellement persuadés de le connaitre que de voir son environnement leur clouerait certainement le bec. Encore qu'il n'avait aucune intention de recevoir quiconque chez lui, mis à part Jimmy et sans doute Ducky un jour peut-être, encore qu'il remettait cette décision à plus tard en ce qui concernait le légiste. Si Ducky n'avait pas dénigré son travail, il n'avait définitivement pas été non plus un supporter actif pour lui.

De même, s'il se présentait au bureau au volant de sa Ferrari, McGee en aurait sans doute une attaque, lui qui se permettait de railler les goûts de Tony en matière de voiture. Et dans la mesure où celle-ci valait bien plus que celle de McGee puisqu'elle avait été éditée en un petit nombre d'exemplaires pour le monde entier, ce dernier serait encore plus furieux de constater que Tony en possédait une.

.

 _Je devrais sans doute le faire rien que pour voir leurs têtes_ songea-t-il.

.

Et soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et le fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Oh, oui, définitivement ça et il était certain que de la garer bien visible dans le parking attirerait inévitablement la curiosité de ses collègues et McGee chercherait à savoir à qui elle appartenait, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Et en serait pour ses frais lorsque l'information ne serait pas accessible pour lui, il en serait certainement frustré.

.

Il termina son repas, regarda la fin du reportage avant de ranger la vaisselle. Il partit ensuite faire ses ablutions avant de gagner son lit. Demain allait être une journée trépidante car il pensait à son idée et imaginait l'expression peinte sur les visages de ses collègues rien qu'en le regardant. Il rit et s'étira confortablement dans son lit, fit quelques exercices de respiration afin de se calmer et de faciliter son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Oh, Tony devient machiavélique, on dirait. Que font faire ses collègues lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'il a l'intention de faire… ?_

 _._

 _La réponse au prochain chapitre posté mercredi ou jeudi._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Curiosité indélicate

.

.

.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont posté et laissé un commentaire. J'apprécie de lire vos suggestions ou vos spéculations.

.

D'après vos réactions, vous estimez comme moi que le quatuor infernal – entendez ici McGee, David, Sciuto et Gibbs - doit être mis à l'index pour leur attitude envers Tony. Soyez rassurés que je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion de les admonester chacun à tour de rôle dans les prochains chapitres.

.

Quant au 'couple surprise', selon la question posée par un précédent com, de quoi s'agit-il ? Cette histoire est un slash donc relation homosexuelle pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore deviné.

.

Etant donné que le couple que j'ai choisi sort de l'ordinaire et que ce sera bien une surprise qui interviendra dans quelques chapitres, il vous étonnera sans doute. Donc soyez fidèles et vous saurez qui gagnera le cœur de notre italien préféré.

.

Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà tenté de deviner qui sera celui qui lui permettra de tenir face à ceux qui cherchent à l'évincer. A vos claviers pour faire vos propositions. J'attends de savoir qui trouvera la réponse.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Curiosité indélicate**

.

L'enquête à peine terminée et les rapports dûment complétés, contresignés et archivés et l'équipe poussait un soupir de soulagement en constatant que, pour cette fois, ils avaient réussi à traverser l'épreuve sans trop de casse, du moins mis à part la réprimande faite à DiNozzo qui confortait McGee et Ziva dans leurs opinions sur le bras droit de Gibbs.

.

Pourtant, l'affaire avait été bouclée grâce à l'italien mais Gibbs avait choisi délibérément de s'abstenir de le féliciter, comme toutes les fois précédentes d'ailleurs. Il n'avait retenu qu'un seul petit détail et avait décidé d'en augmenter l'importance et d'en blâmer son second même s'il n'était pas le fautif. DiNozzo avait laissé l'ancien Marine exprimer toute sa bile avant de le regarder avec défi, un petit sourire aux lèvres et de tourner les talons.

.

Le reste de l'équipe l'avait regardé ébahi par tant de prétention et de suffisance. Comment osait-il rester planté là à écouter Gibbs l'invectiver sans rien dire, de sourire avant de s'échapper tranquillement ? Et Gibbs, pourquoi n'avait-il pas ordonné à DiNozzo de revenir ? McGee et Ziva étaient perplexes, l'ancien Marine n'était pas connu pour son indulgence. Pourquoi avait-il donc laissé l'italien quitté l'étage sans rien faire pour le retenir ?

.

L'incompréhension était désormais bien visible sur leurs visages mais Gibbs n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il savait qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ordonne à Tony de revenir, de le punir d'une quelconque façon mais, en toute objectivité, il ne pouvait blâmer son second pour son attitude. C'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire, lui qui avait enguirlandé l'homme alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce dont il l'avait accusé.

.

La tension qui régnait au sein de son équipe depuis son retour ne s'était pas allégée. Au contraire, elle semblait s'épaissir de jour en jour et il ignorait comment remédier à cet état de fait. Il avait noté, à différentes reprises, le manque de respect que ses deux agents juniors avaient fait montre envers son second. Dans la mesure où l'italien n'avait rien dit, il avait laissé l'offense passer sans réprimander ses subordonnés.

.

Etait-ce la bonne attitude à adopter ? Tout chef d'équipe qui se respectait dirait 'NON' mais l'ancien Marine n'était pas comme les autres leaders. Il avait une manière particulière de diriger son équipe et la compétition était un puissant élément de son management. La rivalité qu'il laissait courir entre ses agents les motivait plus que n'importe quoi et DiNozzo était celui qui en pâtissait le plus du fait de son manque de diplômes… que McGee lui lançait régulièrement à la figure.

.

L'ancien Marine soupira lourdement, il se sentait vidé de ses forces et sa motivation à résoudre au plus vite leurs enquêtes s'était émoussée. Devait-il prendre définitivement sa retraite ou devait-il attendre un peu et voir venir ? Sans doute devait-il se laisser quelque temps pour retrouver son tonus et sa vitalité d'avant l'accident. Après tout, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi vite s'il était encore dans les Marines donc il ne le ferait pas maintenant quitte à passer pour un bourreau.

.

Le week-end libre qu'ils allaient avoir serait le bienvenu pour alléger la tension. Oh, ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant mais un bon début pour estimer l'attitude à adopter pour calmer le jeu. Et la tension était telle que la fin de la journée et celle de la semaine fut accueillie avec soulagement. McGee et David soupirèrent bruyamment lorsque Gibbs leur donna le signal du départ.

.

Ses deux agents ne tardèrent pas à rassembler leurs affaires personnelles tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques propos desquels leur chef conclut que chacun d'eux avait choisi de s'éloigner à leur façon de l'atmosphère pesante du bureau. Pas de sortie entre collègues, pas de verre partagé dans un quelconque bar ou un diner entre amis.

.

Chacun avait envie de passer le week-end seul, du moins sans un membre de l'équipe pour compagnie. McGee et Ziva n'avaient pas fait mystère de leurs occupations, le jeune informaticien avait envie de jouer en ligne à un jeu vidéo puis de se rendre à son club littéraire. L'israélienne avait l'intention de passer quelques heures en salle de gym puis de s'offrir une séance dans un spa avant un bon restaurant.

.

L'ancien Marine les écouta discuter tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Avant de partir à son tour, il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il constata que l'italien n'était pas derrière son bureau et qu'il ne connaissait pas ses plans pour son temps libre. Et soudain, il réalisa que son second ne commentait désormais plus ses occupations futures comme il le faisait par le passé et il ne régalait plus ses coéquipiers de ses exploits sexuels dès le lundi matin.

.

Quand donc ses habitudes avaient-elles changé ? Dès après son départ ou au fil des mois ? Après son retour ? Il ne saurait le dire et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que, lui non plus, ne prêtait plus attention à la vie amoureuse de son bras droit ou de ses faits extra professionnels. Depuis quand avait-il donc cessé de s'intéresser aux faits et gestes de l'italien ? Du peu qu'il se souvenait, il écoutait toujours attentivement ce que DiNozzo disait sans en avoir l'air mais tout de même heureux de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

.

Il secoua la tête et entreprit à son tour de quitter le building, il n'avait même pas remarqué si son agent avait quitté les lieux juste avant ses deux subordonnés ou s'il était encore quelque part dans l'immeuble. Et à franchement parlé, il n'en avait cure pour le moment. Il avait pour l'instant simplement envie de rentrer et de se relaxer sans plus penser à la dégradation des relations entre ses agents. Lundi matin arriverait bien assez vite pour se replonger dans une routine teintée de défiance et de doute.

.

Il gagna sa voiture et y monta quittant le parking le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Il stoppa pour faire quelques courses sachant son réfrigérateur et ses placards vides puis rejoignit son domicile le plus rapidement qu'il put malgré la circulation dense de fin de journée et surtout à l'approche du week-end. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se garer dans son allée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune voiture n'était garée devant chez lui, donc pas de visiteur.

.

Gibbs souhaita ardemment qu'aucun de ses subordonnés ne choisisse de venir le déranger, il voulait vraiment apprécier la solitude qu'il pouvait avoir et passer quelques heures à poncer son bateau. Dans cette intention, il fit un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs années, il ferma sa porte à clé. Il entendait ainsi faire comprendre à ses visiteurs potentiels qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

.

Après une douche rapide et avoir revêtu des vêtements appropriés, il passa par la cuisine pour prendre deux ou trois bières (pas de bourbon, cette fois) et attrapa une pomme du compotier puis s'engagea dans l'escalier du sous-sol. Il alluma la lumière et stoppa quelques instants sur le palier avant de descendre les marches. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur familière et rassurante de la sciure de bois.

.

Il déposa son fardeau sur son établi et promena un instant son regard sur la pièce avant qu'il ne se pose sur l'escalier. Une image soudain surgit dans son esprit, il revoyait son second installé sur l'avant dernière marche, une bière à la main, la tête posée sur le mur et le regardant travailler, le tout en silence. Etait-ce encore une illusion ou était-ce un souvenir ? Il ne savait plus trop ce qui était l'un ou l'autre.

.

Il soupira autant de tristesse que de frustration, ne pas savoir si les images qui traversaient son esprit étaient réelles ou non le rongeaient parce que certaines lui importaient beaucoup et il aurait aimé qu'elles reflètent ses relations avec son second.

.

Il choisit une fois encore de laisser son cerveau au repos et s'empara de ses outils pour travailler sur la charpente du nouveau bateau qu'il avait entamé peu après son retour. S'immerger dans la routine du ponçage lui permettait souvent de réfléchir mais aussi parfois de se relaxer suffisamment pour vider son esprit et c'est ce qu'il avait besoin ce soir.

.

Il avait deux jours pour décider de la conduite à tenir avec son équipe. Il ignorait encore s'il devait laisser les choses rentrer dans l'ordre d'elles-mêmes ou imposer ses choix. Ne pas prendre parti pouvait conduire à une catastrophe mais ne pas intervenir reviendrait à faire croire qu'il ne se souciait pas des problèmes de l'équipe. C'était inacceptable dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lundi matin arriva vite et Tony décida de sortir la Ferrari et de la prendre pour se rendre au bureau. Il avait décrété que, désormais, c'était à son tour de faire saliver ses collègues et McGee en particulier. Le Bleu avait tenté de l'appâter avec sa Porche pour avoir l'occasion de lui dénier publiquement le plaisir de la conduire mais son espoir avait été déçu car Tony ne lui avait rien demandé. Il était donc temps de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'agent junior.

.

Et arrivé tôt, il put choisir sa place de parking. Il prit délibérément l'une de celles qui jouxtaient les places que McGee et David utilisaient alors qu'habituellement, il se garait plus loin. Il était ainsi certain que la vue du véhicule attirerait l'attention des deux jeunes gens et qu'il en discuterait entre eux dans l'évidente intention de le narguer.

.

Le changement de garde à l'entrée de l'agence à peine dix minutes après son arrivée lui assurait que personne ne dévoilerait le propriétaire de la splendide automobile. Il sourit intérieurement, il les laisserait spéculer sachant que McGee chercherait à connaître son propriétaire en utilisant le numéro d'immatriculation. Il en serait pour ses frais mais il le laisserait faire pour voir la frustration marquer son visage poupin.

.

Il gagna son bureau et ne tarda pas à se mettre au travail, il sortit le dossier d'une enquête vieille de plusieurs mois qui n'avait pas été résolue. Il cherchait toujours à trouver des indices qui leur permettraient de confondre le voleur et violeur d'une jeune enseigne. Il était tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il n'entendit pas Gibbs le rejoindre et prendre place à ses côtés.

.

L'ancien Marine jeta un œil sur le dossier, il était certain de prendre DiNozzo en défaut mais en fut pour ses frais lorsqu'il constata qu'il bossait sur une affaire et non pas, comme il le supposait, le prendre en flagrant délit de fainéantise. Il fit son chemin vers son bureau sans rien dire tout en sirotant son café afin de cacher sa surprise.

.

Ce fut près d'une heure plus tard que ses deux autres agents arrivèrent tout en discutant avec animation. Gibbs releva la tête et leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

.

« Vous l'avez vu, Boss ? » demanda aussitôt Tim passablement excité.

« Vu quoi ? » s'enquit tranquillement Gibbs.

« Bon sang, on ne voit qu'elle dans le parking, Boss » répondit le junior. « La Ferrari, bien sûr ! Je n'en connais pas le modèle mais elle est splendide. Je me demande à qui elle appartient, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Ziva souhaite mettre la main sur son propriétaire, elle voudrait absolument faire un tour avec. Vous savez à qui elle appartient, par hasard ? »

.

Tu peux aller au diable, Miss Mossad, jamais tu ne mettras un pied dans MA voiture songea Tony sans se mêler de la conversation.

.

Bien sûr que l'ancien Marine avait vu la splendide voiture, il l'avait admiré au passage, s'était même arrêté deux minutes pour la contempler. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à avouer cette petite faiblesse à son agent junior. Il choisit donc de se taire et de faire une réponse banale.

.

« Désolé, McGee, elle était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivé » déclara simplement Gibbs. « Sans doute DiNozzo le sait, il était là avant moi. Et le connaissant, il pourra sans doute vous donner le modèle aussi. »

« Ah, Gibbs, c'est vrai que je suis un connaisseur » renchérit alors Tony pour prouver un point. « C'est une Ferrari GTE F70 dessinée par Angelo Granata, modèle exclusif à cause de sa couleur. »

« Maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, McGee, au boulot ! » ordonna Gibbs en secouant la tête.

« Pour une partie de la question seulement, boss » contredit l'informaticien.

.

Malgré la réponse inespérée qu'il avait reçue, McGee n'avait aucune envie de s'enquérir auprès de son collègue du nom du propriétaire.

.

« Je vais lancer une recherche sur l'immatriculation » décréta le jeune agent.

« McGee, vous n'êtes pas payé pour utiliser le matériel de l'agence à des fins personnelles. Si je suis informé que vous avez passé outre cette consigne élémentaire, vous serez quitte pour en subir les conséquences. Je suis bien clair, j'espère ? »

« Parfaitement clair, Boss » soupira McGee déçu de se voir refuser ce plaisir.

« Au boulot, tous les deux avant que je ne vous trouve du travail » ordonna alors leur chef.

.

Et aussitôt, Ziva et Tim se glissèrent derrière leur bureau respectif et entreprirent de travailler sur une affaire non classée. Gibbs avait réparti quelques jours plus tôt les dossiers des affaires entre les trois agents et ses deux juniors n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota sur les leurs. DiNozzo se leva et vint déposer le sien dans la corbeille de son chef avant de reprendre sa place.

.

Tim et Ziva lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, c'était le troisième dossier qu'il traitait et qui, sans doute, serait résolu grâce aux indices et informations qu'il avait trouvés. Comment faisait-il pour dénicher ce que d'autres agents n'avaient pas vu, mystère ! Mais les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas prêts à reconnaitre pour autant qu'il était meilleur qu'eux deux.

.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant que Gibbs trouva inconfortable. Leur coin n'était jamais aussi calme et il était surpris de s'étonner du fait alors que certains jours par le passé, il avait souhaité que l'italien se taise ou arrête ses plaisanteries. Maintenant que c'était le cas, il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de vivant… c'en était affligeant.

.

Malgré la mise en garde de son chef, McGee persista à vouloir connaître le propriétaire de la Ferrari et lança donc la recherche en visionnant les images des vidéos de surveillance du parking. Malheureusement, les vitres du véhicule étaient teintées et la voiture garée dans un emplacement avec un angle mort pour la caméra.

.

Le conducteur ne fut pas visible une seule fois sur les vidéos, il devait donc savoir comment accéder au building sans être repéré, ce qui supposait qu'il travaillait dans l'agence. Il se décida donc à entreprendre la recherche sur le numéro d'immatriculation qu'il avait relevé le plus discrètement possible. Mal lui en prit de vouloir passer outre les ordres reçus lorsqu'un signal sonore retentit à sa station de travail surprenant son équipe.

.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de se lever rapidement et de se poster au côté de son agent.

.

« Montrez-moi, McGee » ordonna-t-il simplement.

.

L'informaticien hésita et son atermoiement renforça la colère de l'ancien Marine.

.

« Dois-je faire appel à un de vos confrères pour obtenir ma réponse, Agent McGee ? » demanda Gibbs, un brin agacé.

« Non, Boss » dit finalement le jeune agent en ouvrant la fenêtre de recherche.

.

Et ce que Gibbs vit sur l'écran ne le surprit pas. Il savait que McGee ne résisterait pas à la curiosité et à l'envie de savoir qui possédait la belle voiture. Gibbs maudissait son conducteur quel qu'il soit pour parvenir à forcer son agent à lui désobéir.

.

« Que vous ai-je dit tout à l'heure, McGee ? » gronda-t-il faisant savoir sa désapprobation. « Mon ordre n'était pas assez clair et précis ? »

« Si, patron mais je voulais… »

« Ce que vous vouliez ne m'intéresse pas, McGee. Vous êtes ici pour faire votre travail, vous avez des dossiers qui demandent à être étudiés et qui attendent des réponses pour être résolus. Pensez-vous que l'agence peut se permettre de vous voir tenter de percer le mystère du propriétaire de ce véhicule sur vos heures de travail alors que des familles cherchent des réponses pour faire leur deuil ? Si c'est le cas, je crois que vous pouvez envisager d'aller voir ailleurs ce qui se passe. »

« Désolé, patron, ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets » dit McGee contrit et honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait non seulement de mentir mais d'enfreindre un ordre.

.

Aussi bien Gibbs que McGee s'attendaient à ce que DiNozzo fasse une remarque déplacée mais l'agent ne leva pas le nez de son dossier et paraissait se désintéresser de la brimade que Gibbs adressait à son agent. Ziva fronça les sourcils et adressa à Tim un sourire de soutien mais replongea rapidement dans son travail lorsque Gibbs la regarda.

.

« Je dépose une réprimande auprès du Directeur, McGee pour avoir désobéi à mon ordre et utilisé à mauvais escient le matériel de l'agence » l'avertit l'ancien Marine.

.

McGee rougit d'humiliation, il n'avait encore jamais eu d'avertissement dans son dossier et ceci, un détail mineur, allait à jamais l'entacher. Encore heureux qu'il avait effectué sa recherche en masquant ses traces, il ne manquerait plus que le FBI lui tombe dessus pour piratage de dossiers apparemment verrouillés par l'agence fédérale sœur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois mais cette fois, l'intrusion pourrait ne pas être passée sous silence.

.

Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué de vouloir savoir à qui appartenait la voiture ? Il réfléchit quelques instants et se rendit compte que seule la jalousie l'avait motivé et l'envie de clouer le bec de DiNozzo lorsqu'il lui apprendrait qui en était l'heureux possesseur. Le jeune agent était surpris de ressentir de tels sentiments mais l'italien avait l'art de le faire réagir de manière négative même en ne faisant rien pour ça. Il soupçonnait parfois l'autre homme de savoir exactement ce que Tim ressentait et de s'en servir s'en en avoir l'air.

.

Etait-il vraiment possible que DiNozzo puisse être suffisamment doué pour lire en lui ? Kate avait-elle méjugé également l'italien en lui prêtant si peu de crédit ? Il s'était beaucoup appuyé sur le jugement de l'agent défunte pour comprendre son collègue mais sans doute y avait-il quelque chose que Kate n'avait pas su voir à propos de DiNozzo. L'homme était capable de le surprendre au plus mauvais moment et de le déstabiliser d'un geste, d'un regard ou d'un mot. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à ça !

.

Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que Gibbs l'observait aussi, il abandonna ses réflexions et se plongea dans le dossier ouvert devant lui.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier soufflet pour McGee ?

.

A bientôt pour la suite… si vous le voulez.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Indiscrétion impardonnable

.

.

.

Merci pour vos coms et un spécial pour le com de Shae Vizla, le plus long commentaire que j'ai jamais reçu jusqu'à présent. Et pour son point de vue que je partage tout à fait. Vous pouvez le lire pour comprendre de quoi il retourne.

.

J'ai lu, comme toujours avec attention, vos coms et je réponds – avec un peu de retard - à celle de Capucin qui demande un éclaircissement de ma part. McGee **pense** que Tony est un 'illettré' par rapport à lui qui possède 2 diplômes. Ce n'est que l'opinion de McGee que je donne pour cette histoire et rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais écrit que Tony n'en avait pas et ce point sera détaillé plus tard dans un chapitre spécial consacré à McGee et Ziva. Tous deux auront d'ailleurs une sacrée surprise en apprenant ses qualifications.

.

.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos coms que j'attends nombreux.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Indiscrétion impardonnable**

.

Tony, qui avait surveillé McGee du coin de l'œil et l'avait vu faire, sourit intérieurement lorsque le signal se fit entendre annonçant que la recherche ne pouvait aboutir. Il savait que McGee se casserait le nez avec le numéro d'immatriculation mais il n'était pas enclin à le lui annoncer tout comme il n'avait aucune envie de lui indiquer qu'il possédait la Ferrari. Il voulait voir jusqu'où le jeune homme irait pour satisfaire sa curiosité et pour tenter de répondre au désir de David.

.

Il attendait avec excitation qu'un homme fasse son apparition dans les locaux de l'agence si toutefois, il était disponible. Sûr que cette tentative d'intrusion ne resterait pas inaperçue, il avait l'intuition que l'informaticien n'avait pas évalué les conséquences de sa curiosité. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il pouvait pirater des bases de données officielles et s'en tirer en masquant ses traces qu'il oubliait que son diplôme datait de plusieurs années et que des génies plus jeunes que lui travaillaient désormais à protéger les sites du gouvernement.

.

Oh, il n'allait pas plaindre McGee, le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait en tentant de forcer le système de protection des données gouvernementales et il n'était pas en son pouvoir de le lui interdire. Il savait que McGee ne l'écouterait pas et lui dire qu'il était l'heureux propriétaire de la Ferrari ne l'aurait pas arrêté non plus. McGee lui aurait ri au nez s'il le lui avait dit, arguant qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un tel bolide.

.

Il sourit en songeant que lui, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, serait pour sûr abasourdi de savoir que l'italien n'était pas aussi pauvre qu'il le laissait entendre. Le fonds que sa mère avait placé pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant s'était enrichi au fil des ans par différents legs de ses grands-parents maternels et paternels, par des placements en bourse judicieux, par des opérations financières fructueuses. Sa fortune était conséquente mais restait discrète.

.

Bien sûr, Tony avait prévu d'informer éventuellement chaque employeur afin d'éviter de se voir taxer de corruption en cas de problème. Ses partenaires n'avaient jamais eu vent du montant de son compte en banque et afin de se prémunir de leur curiosité, il avait ouvert des comptes sous le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Toutes ses opérations bancaires étaient limpides et justifiables, parfaitement identifiables et traçables. Il avait un juriste pour ami, un ami du temps du collège qui veillait à la légalité de ses transactions et pouvait attester des fonds qui alimentaient ses comptes.

.

Josh Parker comptait parmi un très petit nombre de personnes au courant de sa fortune. Son père et le notaire familial en étaient d'autres, il avait tenu à ce que Senior soit au courant dans la mesure où il voulait lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour vivre et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire Harvard pour savoir gérer son patrimoine. Lors de leur dernière entrevue il y avait plusieurs mois, Senior lui avait même demandé conseil pour plusieurs de ses transactions qui lui posaient problème, c'était dire si le vieil homme avait révisé son jugement sur son fils.

.

Depuis lors, les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient améliorées et même si elles restaient épisodiques, elles étaient plus cordiales sans pour autant être 'normales' mais étaient sensiblement plus chaleureuses. Son père était enfin parvenu à lui exprimer son amour et à lui faire quelques confidences suite à la perte de son épouse. Tony avait appris ainsi quelques faits dont il était jusque-là ignorant et qui mettaient définitivement en lumière l'attitude de son père envers lui.

.

Apprendre que sa mère était dépressive depuis sa naissance et avait eu du mal à la surmonter, ce qui avait entraîné son refus d'avoir d'autres enfants, qu'elle était sous traitement mais que le remords de ne pouvoir mettre au monde un autre bébé avait contribué à entretenir sa dépression et l'avait conduite à négliger son fils unique permettaient de comprendre un peu plus l'attitude de son père.

.

Ne pas pouvoir aimer la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux avait forcé Senior à s'éloigner du domicile familial plus souvent qu'il n'aurait voulu. Rester près de son épouse sans pouvoir satisfaire son désir de l'aimer physiquement était un supplice qu'il avait supporté tant qu'il avait pu avant de capituler. Et son amour paternel en avait pâti au point que ses relations avec son fils s'étaient dégradés et que Tony le craignait plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Il ne connaissait pas son père, cet inconnu qu'il ne voyait que de loin en loin.

.

Sans véritablement s'étendre sur le sujet, Senior avait dévoilé assez de faits pour permettre à Tony de se faire une opinion précise sur la situation que son jeune âge ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre à l'époque. Il était certain que les confidences de son père étaient tardives mais la rupture de la relation entre Tony et Wendy le jour de leur mariage l'avait rendu réceptif à ces révélations. Il avait pu ainsi mieux comprendre l'épreuve que son père avait traversée.

.

Tony soupira discrètement, ce n'était pas le moment de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, il était ici pour faire un travail et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Gibbs le rappeler à l'ordre même si les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur le bureau de son chef attestaient du boulot accompli durant ces derniers jours. Oh, il n'attendait aucun compliment, il savait désormais qu'il n'en recevrait plus aucun de la part de l'ancien Marine.

.

Il replongea le nez dans le dossier sur lequel il travaillait tout en se demandant combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'un visiteur en particulier ne montre le bout de son nez. Sur cette réflexion, il compara ses notes et se concentra sur les témoignages des témoins.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il s'écoula exactement 20 mn avant l'apparition d'un visiteur inattendu.

.

L'ascenseur fit retentir sa sonnerie aigrelette et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'équipe de voir sortir de l'ascenseur un homme qu'il connaissait bien, l'agent du FBI, Tobias Fornell qui s'avança jusque dans leur espace et stoppa à quelques pas et regarda alternativement Gibbs puis DiNozzo comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Gibbs lui adressa une grimace de bienvenue avant de se lever et de le diriger vers son bureau soit l'ascenseur.

.

« Tu viens, Tobias » demanda impatiemment Gibbs.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme du FBI marquant parfaitement sa surprise en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu souhaites sans doute discuter de ton affaire en privé, j'imagine » rétorqua l'ancien Marine, perplexe.

« Ah, désolé, Jethro ! Je ne suis pas venu pour toi » indiqua cérémonieusement Fornell avant de se retourner vers l'italien. « Tony, j'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait » dit-il poliment.

.

Gibbs, McGee et David regardèrent l'agent du FBI avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand Fornell tutoyait-il DiNozzo, l'appelait par son prénom et demandait-il son aide aussi civilement ? Gibbs entreprit de le savoir sur le champ.

.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux à mon agent senior, Fornell ? » s'enquit-il brusquement.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Gibbs, ni tes autres agents non plus d'ailleurs » le renseigna Tobias. « C'est entre Tony et moi, ce n'est pas du ressort de ton agence et je te prie de respecter ma parole à ce sujet. »

« Est-ce qu'il est encore accusé de meurtre par le FBI ? » voulut savoir l'ancien Marine, buté malgré tout.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question idiote » se fâcha Fornell. « Oh, ou plutôt si, je fais te répondre. Qu'est ce qui te fait imaginer que Tony est coupable de quelque chose parce que je suis ici ? Vous avez décidément une bien belle opinion de votre estimé second, Agent Gibbs, vous le savez. Et je me demande comment, avec cette idée de lui, vous avez pu le garder dans votre équipe aussi longtemps. »

« Toby, s'il te plait » l'interrompit Tony. « Ça ne sert à rien de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, il y en a assez comme ça. »

« Eh bien, j'en ajoute juste un peu plus » railla Tobias. « Tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes, je dois voir quelque chose avec toi et c'est urgent. Et avant qu'aucun de vous ne proteste plus, j'ai l'accord du Directeur Adjoint Vance » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe.

« Ai-je besoin de mon arme ou restons nous dans l'immeuble ? »

« Mieux vaut que tu sois armé, on ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer » conseilla Fornell.

.

Tony se leva, prit son arme et enfila son manteau avant de suivre l'homme du FBI sans jeter un seul regard à son équipe qui les regardait médusée par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les deux jeunes gens glissèrent un coup d'œil vers Gibbs et voyant son expression courroucée, s'empressèrent de faire semblant d'être occupés.

.

Juste au moment où Gibbs sortit de sa transe et décida de monter voir le directeur, ce dernier descendit l'escalier, un dossier à la main. Il stoppa dans l'espace de l'équipe et déposa la chemise sur le bureau de Tony avant de lever la tête sentant un regard persistant sur lui. Il rencontra celui de Gibbs qui semblait ivre de colère.

.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Agent Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Oui, Directeur » s'exclama l'ancien Marine d'une voix à peine contenue. « Je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison le FBI semble trouver mon agent aussi important et vient l'emprunter à tout bout de champ ? »

« Sans doute parce qu'il trouve que c'est un agent de valeur et qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir recruté avant vous » rétorqua ironiquement Vance.

.

Et sur cette répartie, Vance fit demi-tour et reprit l'escalier pour regagner son bureau. Il jeta un regard avant de franchir la porte et constata avec satisfaction que les trois agents étaient visiblement étonnés par ce qui venait de se passer s'il en jugeait par la bouche ouverte de surprise de McGee et les sourcils froncés de Gibbs et David.

.

Il sourit intérieurement, les laisser spéculer sur les relations entre Fornell et DiNozzo était décidément divertissant. Les deux hommes avaient noué une amitié qui allait de pair avec l'estime professionnelle que chacun d'eux s'était ingénié à cacher avant l'accident de Gibbs. L'agent du FBI avait éclairé Vance lors de sa première demande de coopération avec l'italien.

.

Voir trois collègues aussi ignorants envers un membre de leur propre équipe serait enclin à s'interroger sur leurs compétences professionnelles s'il ne savait pas que son agent était passé maître dans l'art de laisser les autres voir uniquement ce qu'il voulait leur laisser voir.

.

Cette capacité était la force de l'italien, une force qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il se sentait menacé, offensé ou meurtri. Et ces dernières mois, Vance avait bien remarqué l'italien y avoir recours plus souvent que nécessaire. Ce qui l'avait conduit à observer plus attentivement son équipe phare.

.

Et ses constatations n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Il avait noté divers manquements de la part de McGee et David qui auraient normalement dus le conduire à prendre des mesures disciplinaires que DiNozzo l'avait persuadé de reporter. Maintenant, au vu des derniers développements depuis le retour de Gibbs, il se demandait s'il avait agi correctement.

.

En toute honnêteté, il savait qu'il aurait dû passer outre l'avis de son agent et prendre les sanctions qui s'imposaient. Sans doute aurait-il ainsi pu mettre un terme à la situation qu'il constatait aujourd'hui.

.

Il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement aux prochaines actions à entreprendre pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, si toutefois il y avait encore quelque chose à tenter pour réparer les dégâts.

.

Il finit par regagner son bureau sur cette décision.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis que toute l'équipe et Gibbs en particulier, spéculait sur les propos du directeur adjoint, Fornell et Tony s'acheminaient tranquillement vers le parc qui s'étendait devant le building du NCIS. Tobias fulminait encore d'avoir été obligé de défendre le jeune italien, ce sacré borné d'italien qui préférait se voir rabaisser plutôt que de se jeter dans la bataille et rabrouer ses collègues.

.

Oh, il savait bien que les deux agents juniors de Gibbs tentaient par tous les moyens de saboter l'estime que certains portaient à l'italien, l'humilier devant les autres était devenu une constante depuis le départ de Gibbs et Tobias enrageait chaque fois qu'il en était témoin. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Miss Sciuto calquait son attitude sur la leur et ses remarques étaient parfois bien plus blessantes et laissaient le jeune homme dans un état tel que le cœur de l'aîné se serrait à chaque fois.

.

Tobias s'installa sur un banc et fit signe à Tony de prendre place à ses côtés. Il attendit qu'il soit installé pour dévoiler la raison de sa venue au NCIS.

.

« Tony, quelqu'un a tenté d'avoir accès à un dossier particulier aujourd'hui, un dossier scellé » débuta-t-il prudemment.

« Tu veux dire qu'un petit malin a cherché à pirater encore une fois votre base de données pour avoir accès à un numéro d'immatriculation bien spécifique » ironisa gentiment Tony.

« Comment… »

« Oh, sans doute parce que ce curieux se nomme Tim McGee et qu'il cherchait à connaître le nom du propriétaire de la Ferrari stationnée depuis ce matin dans le parking de notre agence » dévoila l'italien en souriant.

« Tu… tu as pris la voiture pour venir au boulot ? » s'étonna Tobias. « Je pensais que tu ne la prendrais jamais pour travailler ! »

« C'était en effet ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que la Porche de McGee avait été incendiée par un petit voleur du dimanche pris en flagrant délit de vol » expliqua le jeune homme. « Je voulais le narguer, lui faire voir qu'il n'était pas le seul qui pouvait se payer une voiture de luxe et se permettre de l'exhiber devant ses collègues et moi en particulier. Il voulait que je le supplie de me la laisser conduire, j'ai déjoué ses plans en l'ignorant totalement, il en a été encore plus mortifié et enragé parce que je lui ai dénié la satisfaction de me refuser le plaisir de faire un tour avec son bolide et surtout celui de le faire devant tout le bullpen. Il pensait pouvoir me remettre à ma place devant un large public. »

« Tu voulais donc le voir faire de même et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » s'exclama Fornell en riant. « Mais comment comptes-tu qu'il fasse s'il ne sait pas qui en est propriétaire ? »

« Il trouvera bien un moyen mais il aura du mal, je n'ai pas fait scellé mon dossier pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie que cette splendeur finisse comme ma Corvette et comme certains de mes ennemis sont encore en liberté, j'ai pris quelques précautions. »

« Le fait d'avoir changé son immatriculation était déjà un bon début, je l'admets mais s'il persiste à vouloir pirater nos données, il pourrait finir par s'attirer des ennuis » rappela Tobias.

« Gibbs l'a prié de cesser ses recherches mais il a persisté. Résultat, il va se payer une réprimande qui sera notée dans son dossier. Toby, McGee se croit indispensable à l'Agence, si indispensable même qu'il espère finir par occuper le fauteuil de directeur avant ses 40 ans. Il pense qu'il est intouchable, que son fameux diplôme du MIT lui vaut de pouvoir faire quelques erreurs mineures qui lui seront pardonnées. Je crois qu'il a sous-estimé notre directeur adjoint et qu'il en sera pour ses frais lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte. »

« Bien, je vais demander à mes propres gars de surveiller ton dossier de façon plus intense, je ne voudrais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Notre base de données n'est pas une passoire qui doit permettre à tout bon informaticien de venir piocher dedans quand bon leur semble » décréta Fornell, un brin irrité.

« Merci pour ça, Toby mais ne te jette pas dans les ennuis pour moi, ca n'en vaut pas la peine » l'avertit doucement Tony. « Il se pourrait que dans quelque temps, tout ça ne soit plus qu'un épisode anecdotique qui circulera parmi le personnel et qui prouvera que M. le Génie McGee n'est pas infaillible. Ce serait une bonne revanche. »

« Je laisse venir pour le moment mais à la prochaine tentative de sa part de te nuire délibérément, je ne resterais pas sans réagir, je te le promets » décréta fermement Fornell en lui tendant la main.

.

Tony la lui serra comme pour sceller un pacte implicite.

.

« Eh, Toby, est ce que Gibbs sait comment nous sommes devenus aussi proches ? » demanda Tony, intrigué par la surprise de l'ancien Marine un peu plus tôt.

« Pas abordé le sujet lorsque nous avons diné ensemble à son retour » indiqua l'agent du FBI. « Il ignore également que je suis ton informateur, encore que maintenant, il a dû le deviner » continua-t-il. « Mais je ne lui révèlerai pas les faits si tu ne le veux pas, notre amitié n'est en rien son affaire, Tony. »

« C'est avant tout ton ami, il l'a été bien avant que je devienne le tien, Tobias » remarqua le jeune homme.

« Sans doute mais parfois, je me demande si je le connais bien ou je le reconnais depuis son accident » nota l'aîné. « Il se comporte étrangement, surtout envers toi. »

« Il n'a pas tout à fait récupéré après cette épreuve, je pense qu'il expérimente encore des effets secondaires de son amnésie. »

« Tu trouves encore le moyen de le défendre après la manière dont il te traite ! » s'étonna Fornell. « Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir comme second et il ferait bien de s'en souvenir rapidement s'il ne veut pas te perdre au profit d'une autre agence, la mienne en priorité » s'exclama-t-il.

« Laissons-lui le temps de retrouver ses marques, ses souvenirs et de reprendre sa vie en mains avant de le condamner définitivement, Toby » suggéra doucement l'italien. « Je n'aime pas plus que toi celui qu'il est devenu mais j'attends de voir ce qu'il fera. »

« Tu es désespérant, tu es bien trop indulgent, Tony et ça risque de te jouer des tours, un de ces jours » déclara Fornell en secouant la tête. « Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. »

« Merci d'être passé et à un de ces jours, Toby » dit Tony.

.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur un dernier au revoir. Fornell regagna son véhicule et se perdit bientôt dans la circulation tandis que Tony reprenait le chemin de l'agence en songeant qu'il avait de la chance de compter désormais l'agent du FBI parmi ses amis.

.

Leur amitié découlait certes de circonstances douloureuses mais les deux hommes s'étaient toujours estimés, ils avaient simplement fait croire à tout le monde que leur dédain l'un pour l'autre était plus fort que leur mutuelle appréciation. Fornell avait cherché à le débaucher du NCIS à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il jugeait que les compétences de Tony n'étaient pas appréciées à leur juste valeur.

.

Il pensait également que son équipe le mésestimait totalement et le méprisait même parfois. Depuis l'arrivée de McGee dans l'équipe, Tony avait été dévalué à la fois par le jeune geek et par l'ancien agent secret, l'Agent Todd qui avait entraîné le nouveau membre dans son sillage et sa croisade contre l'italien qu'elle tentait de déprécier aux yeux de Gibbs dans l'espoir de le voir mis sur la touche et même si possible, de le voir éjecter de l'équipe.

.

Tony soupira, il savait que depuis le départ de Shepard et l'arrivée de Vance, les choses pouvaient bouger. Il reconnaissait que Vance et Gibbs n'étaient pas les meilleurs collègues, Shepard et l'ancien Marine partageaient un passé commun et une liaison houleuse qui avait resurgi lorsque la directrice avait pris le poste de directeur du NCIS. Elle n'était pas fan de l'italien et l'intégration de son espionne au sein du groupe était délibérée.

.

Et contrairement aux suppositions de l'israélienne, Tony n'était pas le moins du monde dupe de la complicité des deux femmes, il savait également que Miss Mossad avait un quelconque moyen de pression sur Gibbs qui pouvait jouer contre lui si l'ancien Marine était amené à devoir choisir son camp. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet.

.

Il franchit la porte de l'agence et se composa une attitude indifférente avant de regagner son bureau. Il ne devait laisser voir aucune émotion, positive ou négative, qui puisse être utilisée contre lui. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être la cible de ses collègues, de devoir sans cesse se blinder contre leurs attaques sournoises.

.

Il savait que, dans un avenir proche, il serait sans doute amener à prendre une décision radicale concernant son futur au NCIS.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le vendredi arriva plus vite que Tony ne l'aurait souhaité dans un certain sens. C'était le jour où il devait se rendre chez le directeur. Dès le matin, il choisit de se lever plus tôt, de faire un jogging pour se vider la tête avant de revenir et de se préparer. Il décida aussi que c'était un bon jour pour lever le mystère sur le propriétaire de la Ferrari.

.

Il mit sous housse le costume et la chemise qu'il porterait le soir même, emballa ses affaires de toilette et le reste de ses vêtements (il avait opté pour porter un boxer… !) dans un sac et déposa le tout dans la voiture, il les descendrait dans son vestiaire dès son arrivée. Petit déjeuner pris, il rangea la cuisine puis termina ses préparatifs avant de finalement sortir et se rendre au travail.

.

La journée se passa assez calmement, Gibbs leur fit faire un petit tour au stand de tir où Tony se distingua en surpassant l'officier du Mossad qui enragea puis il entraîna ses agents dans la salle de gym où il engagea un round ou deux avec son second avant de s'intéresser à McGee et David tandis que l'italien s'exerçait avec un autre collègue. Puis de retour à son poste, Tony entreprit de remplir les innombrables formulaires requis pour obtenir le matériel nécessaire pour le fourgon, les munitions et autres besoins qu'il déposa sur le bureau de l'ancien Marine pour approbation.

.

Vers 18 heures, Tony sauvegarda le travail sur lequel il bossait depuis une paire d'heures et se leva. Il ignora royalement les regards de ses collègues, y compris celui de Gibbs et s'en fut vers les vestiaires pour prendre ses affaires avant de se rendre dans les douches. Il se dévêtit puis se dirigea vers une stalle où il s'empressa de se savonner avant de se laver les cheveux. Rapidement, il rinça son corps et ressortit, s'empara de sa serviette et se sécha.

.

Il avait pris la précaution de fermer la porte mais également de la bloquer avec une chaise sachant que Gibbs ou David pouvaient facilement crocheter la serrure. Pourtant, il doutait que l'un d'eux viendrait puisqu'il n'avait pas mentionné sa destination. Mais connaissant les deux zigotos, il avait misé sur la prudence. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer la Mossad qui serait trop contente de le voir en position d'infériorité comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle déboulait dans les toilettes pour hommes.

.

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, rangea les autres, se coiffa puis enfin, libéra la porte. Il attrapa la housse et son sac et via l'ascenseur, rejoignit sa voiture où il déposa le tout dans le coffre. Certains agents, qui quittaient le building au même moment, le saluèrent et le taquinèrent gentiment sur la voiture. Tony prit leurs plaisanteries pour ce qu'elles étaient parce qu'il savait que leurs auteurs étaient en fait de vrais amis.

.

Il reprit ensuite le chemin de son étage et prit une minute pour se composer une attitude d'indifférence. Il savait qu'au moins l'un d'eux n'allait pas manquer de lui lancer une remarque mesquine. Il quitta la cabine et parcourut les quelques mètres qui lui restaient à faire d'un pas assuré, il ne voulait pas être pris en défaut. Il s'installait derrière son bureau lorsque trois têtes se levèrent pour le scruter et finalement, ce fut, comme souvent, l'israélienne qui ouvrit les hostilités.

.

« Waouh, monsieur a un rendez-vous galant ce soir » dit-elle d'une voix crispée. « Tu as décidé de te montrer à ton avantage pour l'inciter à te sauter dessus, DiNozzo. »

« Plutôt pour éviter de la faire fuir par son odeur répugnante » ajouta McGee sarcastique.

« Sûr que par rapport à vous deux, je suis verni » coupa Tony. « Je suis celui qui a la chance de voir autre chose que mon appartement, je vais diner en bonne compagnie et savourer la soirée. Pas certain que ce soit le cas pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre jeu vidéo pour toi, McGee. Et pour vous, un autre bouquin, Miss Mossad. Quel pitoyable façon de passer la soirée, vraiment » ironisa-t-il avant de rire devant leurs mines.

.

Les deux subordonnées laissèrent entendre un grognement d'indignation qui fit sourire l'italien. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répliquer, des pas résonnant dans l'escalier conduisant au bureau du directeur se firent entendre. Soudain, Vance était debout jusque à côté du bureau de Tony et il prit le temps de dévisager l'équipe avant de se concentrer sur l'italien à qui il sourit.

.

« Prêt, Tony ? » demanda-t-il en utilisant le prénom de l'italien à dessein.

« Tout à fait, Monsieur » répondit Tony en se levant.

« Bien, alors il est temps de quitter les lieux » annonça le directeur. « La circulation risque d'être dense à cette heure-ci et de prolonger le temps de trajet. Vous me suivez ? »

« Non, je vous rejoindrais, j'ai une course rapide à faire » précisa le jeune homme.

« N'oubliez pas, 19 heures au plus tard où Jackie ne nous ratera pas » plaisanta Vance.

.

Aux derniers mots du directeur, les deux jeunes gens comprirent que l'italien devait passer la soirée avec la famille Vance et aussitôt, la jalousie fut visible sur leurs visages. Intérieurement, Vance se félicita d'avoir choisi de rappeler le rendez-vous à son agent en présence de ses collègues. Ceci allait certainement alimenter encore leurs griefs mais il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il tenait le second de Gibbs en meilleure estime qu'eux.

.

« Gibbs, il est temps également pour le reste d'entre vous de partir » ajouta-t-il.

.

Gibbs leva la tête et devant le regard de son supérieur, ne put qu'acquiescer et autoriser ses agents juniors à rentrer. Sans délai, McGee et David prirent leurs sacs, éteignirent leurs ordinateurs et se levèrent, saluèrent les trois autres et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qu'ils attendirent en silence. Vance patienta et se racla la gorge faisant comprendre à Gibbs que, lui aussi, devait abandonner son poste.

.

Maugréant, l'ancien Marine se décida à imiter ses agents. Il se leva, s'empara de son manteau et fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du reste du groupe en soupirant. Vance et Tony lui emboitèrent le pas et tous les cinq s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine qui venait juste d'arriver. Parvenus au parking, tandis que Gibbs, McGee et David stoppèrent pour regarder partir les deux autres, deux exclamations fusèrent soudain lorsqu'ils virent Tony se diriger nonchalamment vers la Ferrari.

.

Pour leur prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était la sienne, il actionna l'ouverture automatique à distance allumant ainsi brièvement les phares et indiquant le déverrouillage des portières. Il jeta un regard vers son équipe, esquissa une grimace moqueuse, s'installa derrière le volant et referma la porte. Une minute plus tard, il franchissait la grille de sécurité.

.

« Le salaud ! C'était lui ! » s'exclama McGee en colère. « Elle lui appartenait et il n'a rien dit ! J'ai été sanctionné alors qu'il aurait pu me le dire. C'est vraiment mesquin et… »

« Et vous ne lui avez rien demandé lorsque je vous l'ai conseillé, McGee » rappela fort à propos Gibbs. « Vous êtes seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé ensuite, vous avez fait votre choix et vous avez été pris, grand bien vous fasse. La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez sans doute à deux fois avant de désobéir. »

« Ziva, je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur ton envie de la piloter maintenant » indiqua l'informaticien.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, Tim » le contra-t-elle avec mépris. « Je n'ai aucunement besoin de clé pour ouvrir une voiture et encore moins la démarrer. Je ferais ce voyage et ensuite… » décréta-t-elle avec assurance.

.

Gibbs la dévisagea avec surprise. La jeune femme semblait déterminer à réaliser son envie de piloter le bolide et ne s'en cachait pas. Même s'il était lui aussi étonné de découvrir que la belle automobile appartenait à DiNozzo, il ne souhaitait pas la voir finir sa vie dans un fossé ou autour d'un arbre parce que Ziva avait décidé que Tony méritait une bonne leçon. Il ne doutait pas que c'était son intention finale après l'avoir piloté. Il décida donc de la dissuader même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

.

« Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez fait ce que vous venez d'insinuer, Ziva, je ferais en sorte que vous subissiez les conséquences de votre acte » lui dit-il avec fermeté. « Je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais vous n'avez pas à réagir de cette manière. Et pour votre parfaite information, une condamnation pour ce type de délit vous vaudra une peine de prison et un renvoi possible dans votre pays. Songez-y avant de vouloir vous venger. »

.

Sur ces mots, il laissa ces deux agents médités sur l'avertissement qu'il venait de donner à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'en aucun cas, elle ne mettrait son poste au sein de l'agence en danger pour assouvir une déception aussi puérile selon lui. Il était certain que McGee essaierait de la tempérer, voire de la dissuader mais certainement sans succès.

.

Il démarra et s'élança dans la circulation dense de cette fin de journée. Tout en conduisant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il réfléchit puis prit la décision qui s'imposait. Arrivé chez lui, il gara sa voiture, prit le courrier au passage et rentra. Il mit en route la cafetière prête depuis ce matin.

.

Enfin, il sortit son téléphone et tenta de joindre Tony. Sans succès, il lui laissa un message pour l'informer du projet de Ziva. Il espérait que DiNozzo aurait la sagesse de ne pas narguer plus ses collègues en conduisant le bolide pour le boulot.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Loin de se douter des pensées de ses collègues, Tony passa une soirée agréable au sein de la famille Vance. A son arrivée, il offrit l'énorme composition florale qu'il avait achetée à Mme Vance en la remerciant pour son invitation tandis qu'elle le grondait gentiment pour sa folie et la bouteille de vin français, un bordeaux rouge, à son époux qui le remercia également.

.

L'épouse du directeur, Jackie comme elle l'avait incité à l'appeler, était une femme au foyer qui s'occupait de ses deux jeunes enfants et de son intérieur. Elle semblait douce en apparence mais Tony devina qu'elle pouvait au besoin devenir une vraie tigresse ou se montrer ferme si les circonstances l'exigeaient.

.

Il discuta de cuisine avec elle et échangea une recette personnelle. Il bavarda avec les enfants avec Jared sur les jeux vidéo ou le sport, avec Kayla sur la musique. Au cours du repas, la discussion fut générale sur différents sujets généraux et Tony fut surpris de la participation active des deux enfants. Jamais son père ne l'avait autorisé à parler durant le repas les rares fois où il y assistait en sa présence.

.

Le dessert et le café pris, tout le monde émigra dans le salon pour discuter. Le piano qui trônait dans un coin attira le regard de l'italien et Tony demanda à la jeune fille si elle jouait. Elle rit et lui assura qu'elle ne connaissait que deux petits airs. Jackie lui offrit de jouer et sans même réfléchir, Tony s'installa au piano et joua quelques morceaux à la grande joie de Kayla qui s'accouda sur l'instrument et l'écouta religieusement.

.

22 heures sonnèrent à la pendule et Tony se leva, indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il remercia chaleureusement la cuisinière, salua les deux enfants et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de Vance. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Tony prit congé.

.

Et tandis qu'il s'engageait dans la rue, il remarqua une voiture, tous feux éteints, qui l'avait pris en filature. Il décida de donner une bonne leçon à son poursuivant, ou plutôt sa poursuivante. Il prit le chemin d'un poste de police tout proche qu'il connaissait bien, se gara sur le parking et héla un policier qui se dirigeait vers les bureaux. Brièvement, il lui montra son badge, expliqua la situation puis attendit quelques minutes.

.

Deux voitures sortirent simultanément du parking et vinrent encadrer rapidement le véhicule qui le talonnait depuis son départ. Il sourit, imaginant la tête de l'israélienne lorsqu'elle devrait expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Nul doute qu'elle tenterait de convaincre les flics qu'elle était dans son droit. Ou elle ferait appel à Gibbs pour la tirer d'affaire ! Ce qui serait certainement la solution qu'elle adopterait.

.

Il n'en avait cependant cure, il ressortit du parking, klaxonna lorsqu'il passa devant le groupe et croisa le regard incendiaire de David auquel il répondit par un grand sourire et un geste de la main. Il riait encore lorsqu'il prit de la vitesse et s'en fut sans plus se soucier d'être suivi. Il savait que les agents retiendraient la jeune femme le temps nécessaire pour qu'il s'éloigne sans problème et regagne son domicile.

.

Il espérait entendre le résultat de sa petite farce dès le début de semaine, soit parce que Gibbs lui en parlerait, soit parce que David le lui enverrait en pleine figure. A moins qu'elle ne soit honteuse de s'être laissée bernée par un amateur comme lui et qu'elle décide de ne rien dire, ce qui était moins rien que certain. Elle ferait en sorte de retourner l'incident pour qu'il le mette en position d'infériorité. Mais il aurait une réponse pour elle, il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

.

Il rentra, gara la Ferrari, ferma la maison et enclencha le système d'alarme. Il se fit un chocolat chaud puis s'installa devant le piano. Jouer pour la famille Vance l'avait rendu mélancolique et il avait besoin de laisser son esprit se vider du dernier incident de la soirée. Soudain, il se leva et prit son téléphone, appuya sur la touche express et attendit que son correspondant décroche.

.

« Léon Vance » entendit-il dans l'écouteur.

« DiNozzo à l'appareil, Monsieur » dit-il. « Pardon de vous déranger aussi tard mais je voudrais vous faire savoir qu'en sortant de chez vous, j'ai été suivi par une voiture, tous feux éteints. »

« Et êtes-vous sauf, Tony ? Savez-vous qui était au volant, avez-vous pu identifier le conducteur ? » demanda le directeur.

« Je vais bien, aucun mal. J'ai reconnu la voiture, c'était celle de Ziva David et je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle soit interceptée par des policiers du poste qui est situé non loin de votre domicile. Je connais la plupart des flics qui y bossent » lui expliqua l'italien.

« David ! » s'étonna Vance, incrédule. « Qu'est ce qui la pousse à vous suivre ainsi ? »

« La curiosité et un certain désir de revanche » révéla Tony. « Elle n'a pas apprécié l'histoire de la Ferrari et entend bien pouvoir suivre son désir de la piloter comme elle l'a laissé entendre au bureau. Je pense que son intention est également de la détruire aussitôt après, histoire de me montrer qu'elle met toujours ses menaces à exécution. »

« Attendons le rapport de police avant de réagir si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr » décida Léon.

« Comme vous voulez, Monsieur, je vous suis » approuva Tony avant de raccrocher après avoir pris congé.

.

Il songea qu'il lui faudrait également adresser un colis au poste de police en remerciement aux agents qui l'avaient dépanné, un petit signe qui encourageait largement les bonnes relations entre la police et l'agence fédérale. Et si Gibbs se demandait souvent pour quelles raisons DiNozzo était aussi bien considéré dans les différents postes de la capitale, c'était parce qu'il savait non seulement apprécier les hommes et femmes qui y travaillaient mais savait également les remercier adéquatement.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Prochain chapitre et c'est au tour de Ziva de se voir confronter à un Tony en colère.

.

.

J'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement que cette fois-ci en souhaitant que ma connexion Internet le permette. Mercredi, si tout va bien.

.

A +

.

Chtimi


	7. Chapitre 6 : Choix inapproprié

.

.

.

 _Merci spécial à fanfanfiction pour son com qui indique « que je suis son auteur de fanfictions préféré ». Super compliment s'il en est et que j'espère mériter encore un bon moment._

 _._

 _Egalement merci à Gwendo et Capucin pour leurs coms que je dévore avec délice._

 _._

Je remercie toutes celles qui indiquent lire cette histoire parce qu'elle est bien écrite. Il est difficile de décrire ce que représente le travail d'un écrivain, que ce soit pour un roman, une nouvelle ou une fiction. Dans la mesure du possible, j'essaie - à mon modeste niveau - de vous distraire avec des histoires qui sortent de l'ordinaire (du moins, j'espère).

.

J'ai la chance de transcrire mes idées d'un jet et de rarement les rectifier. Lorsque je commence à taper, j'ai déjà en tête le contenu du chapitre et je laisse le flot venir à moi tranquillement. Je relie, corrige ou modifie le texte pour éviter des lourdeurs. J'essaie de rester sobre dans les descriptions de mes lemons en espérant ne pas choquer mes lectrices.

.

Je suis à la fois auteur et bêta reader car secrétaire de métier, je suis bonne en français. Ecrire correctement, sans fautes (sauf erreur de frappe que je peux oublier), sans répétitions inutiles (en utilisant le plus souvent des synonymes), avec un vocabulaire le plus large possible sont des critères que je m'impose avant de poster. C'est le plus grand respect que je puisse avoir envers mes lectrices.

.

La meilleure récompense d'un auteur est le commentaire que vous laissez. C'est comparable à la nourriture pour un mendiant, à la boisson pour un assoiffé, à la drogue pour un drogué. C'est addictif, nous les attendons avec toute l'impatience d'un enfant pour ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Alors, prenez quelques instants pour m'indiquer ce que vous pensez, ce serait très gratifiant.

.

.

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture et attends vos réactions comme toujours._

 _._

 _._

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 6 : Choix inapproprié**

.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Tony consulta sa boite vocale et écouta le message de Gibbs. Il secoua la tête et maugréa, il avait deviné juste une fois de plus. L'israélienne devenait de plus en plus instable et Gibbs allait avoir bien des difficultés à la gérer. Mais c'était son problème et il ne s'immiscerait plus entre lui et ses agents juniors. Qu'il se débrouille pour diriger son équipe.

.

Quant à son avertissement, il était inutile. En premier lieu, parce que personne de son équipe ne connaissait son adresse personnelle ensuite, parce que Tony n'avait aucune envie de laisser l'officier du Mossad mettre la main sur la voiture. Non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de la laisser conduire mais parce qu'il savait également, et sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle enroulerait la Ferrari autour d'un arbre dans le seul but de le faire souffrir.

.

Il savait que, même sans clé, elle réussirait à ouvrir la portière et à démarrer le moteur. Il va sans dire que le système d'alarme attirerait l'attention et qu'elle pourrait éventuellement être prise en flagrant délit de vol de voiture même si elle ne pourrait faire que quelques mètres et pas plus, le véhicule était équipé d'un système particulier et il fallait entrer un code pour le piloter. Il sourit, ça vaudrait sans doute la peine de la laisser faire car elle serait certainement confondue rapidement et avec certitude.

.

Il était sûr qu'un détail au moins la désignerait comme coupable, peu de gens songeaient à remettre le siège conducteur en position initiale et dans la mesure où Tony le positionnait sur le dernier cran, Ziva serait obligée de le rapprocher pour conduire. Et lancer une voiture contre un arbre après avoir sautée en marche ne lui permettrait pas d'effectuer la manœuvre. La vitesse d'exécution ne lui en laisserait pas le temps car la satisfaction de démolir la voiture lui ferait oublier le reste.

.

A force d'étudier discrètement la jeune femme, il avait appris quelques petites choses sur son comportement. Et la colère était un sentiment qu'elle exprimait si rarement que lorsqu'elle la laissait l'envahir, elle la submergeait comme un raz de marée lui faisant oublier toute prudence et perdre tout sens commun. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle commettait des erreurs de débutante. Et il était sans doute le seul parmi l'équipe qui l'avait cernée à ce sujet.

.

 _Détail intéressant à ne pas négliger au besoin_ marmonna-t-il.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La semaine suivante, il arriva au travail non pas avec la Ferrari mais avec la Jeep, histoire de démontrer à ses collègues qu'il pouvait les narguer sans en avoir l'air. Cette fois, contrairement à la précédente, il ne prit aucune précaution particulière pour se garer. En fait, il se gara près de la place de parking de Gibbs, emplacement privilégié et bien exposé à la vue de tous.

.

Il arriva alors que d'autres agents se garaient également, il les salua et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, il n'avait pas besoin de faire l'effort de discuter au sujet de sa voiture, les cancans iraient bon train bien avant la pause-café de 10 heures. Il savait que la nouvelle ferait le tour du bâtiment en un rien de temps, plus vite qu'il ne faudrait pour un feu de dévaster le building.

.

C'était parfois un bien que les rumeurs se propagent aussi vite mais parfois aussi un mal. Certaines choses valaient la peine de rester cachées tandis que d'autres méritaient pleinement d'être découvertes. Pourtant, c'était toujours ce qu'on espérait voir demeurer dans l'ombre qui surgissait en pleine lumière et vice versa. L'italien en savait quelque chose puisqu'il en avait fait l'expérience et ce, à cause d'Abby. Elle était trop curieuse et n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas garder un secret à partir du moment où elle l'avait découvert.

.

C'est pour cette raison que Tony ne lui avait jamais fait de confidences importantes, elle répétait ce qu'on lui confiait en secret dans l'heure qui suivait à Gibbs ou Ducky si l'un ou l'autre était disponible pour l'écouter. En général, elle ne prenait aucune précaution et il arrivait donc que d'autres oreilles entendent les révélations croustillantes qu'elle faisait.

.

Tony avait remarqué ce trait de caractère de la gothique à peine deux semaines après son intégration dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Abby n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il prenne la place de Stan Burley et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre à sa manière. Elle lui adressait la parole sèchement et uniquement pour le travail, elle ne se privait pas pour le remettre à sa place si elle pouvait et ce, de préférence, devant Gibbs.

.

Il avait fallu un accident qui aurait tourné au drame pour qu'elle se décoince un peu et le considère autrement que comme un opportuniste. Pourtant, malgré ça, Tony avait toujours gardé une certaine retenue vis-à-vis d'elle, même lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Par exemple, il ne l'autorisait pas à lui donner une de ces étreintes dont elle abreuvait tout le monde.

.

Durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais été câliné ou étreint avec affection, c'était plutôt le contraire même. De ce fait, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter lorsque quelqu'un tentait de le faire et il ne voulait pas laisser deviner qu'il avait horreur de ce genre de démonstration. Donc, il les évitait comme la peste, encore qu'il n'avait pas su se prémunir d'attraper cette maladie-là.

.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver lorsque l'ascenseur le déposa finalement à son étage. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, déposa son sac et s'installa, attrapa un dossier et se plongea dedans sans tarder. Il voulait être bien occupé lorsque Gibbs ferait son apparition et espérait qu'il ne profiterait pas du calme relatif pour être interrogé.

.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'officier du Mossad ne laisserait pas son humiliation impunie. Elle s'arrangerait pour retourner l'incident contre lui et le faire passer pour un imbécile ou pire. La jeune femme ne se priverait pas de le faire devant une audience mais elle en serait pour ses frais car il l'attendait de pied ferme.

.

Gibbs arriva quelques minutes plus tard et stoppa directement devant son bureau. Tony ne releva pas la tête de son dossier, conscient que son patron attendait qu'il pose une question le premier. Il le laissa au contraire poireauter et amorcer la conversation en premier. Il entendit l'ancien Marine soupirer en comprenant que Tony ne lancerait pas la discussion.

.

« Tu as eu mon message, DiNozzo ? » finit-il par demander.

« Tu as reçu son appel de détresse, Gibbs ? » rétorqua-t-il en retour.

.

Il entendit Gibbs ricaner avant qu'il ne réponde.

.

« Toujours pas compris pourquoi elle s'est fait contrôler, verbaliser et réprimander » admit-il.

« Tu vas l'apprendre dans un moment » affirma Tony. « Laisse lui le temps d'arriver et de m'apostropher et tu sauras. »

« Et je ne peux pas le savoir maintenant » demanda l'ancien Marine.

« Pourquoi gâcher le plaisir ! » répliqua Tony.

.

Durant tout l'échange, à aucun moment, Tony n'avait levé les yeux et croisé le regard de Gibbs. Ce dernier était irrité mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait intimider facilement l'italien, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu cet avantage, presque depuis les premières minutes de leur rencontre, à vrai dire. Son second avait joué le jeu lorsque Kate puis McGee avaient été embauchés mais en vérité, Gibbs ne l'avait jamais impressionné ou effrayé comme il aimait le faire croire.

.

Puis soudain, il réalisa que Tony n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Avait-il ou non bien reçu son message ? Il faudrait qu'à l'occasion, il le lui demande, il ne voudrait pas que son second soit privé d'une voiture aussi belle et certainement chère à cause d'un simple oubli de cet ordre.

.

Une demi-heure s'écoula en silence mis à part le cliquetis des touches des claviers avant que l'ascenseur ne dépose les deux membres manquants de l'équipe. Tony se tendit un instant avant de se relaxer tout aussitôt. Gibbs remarqua l'attitude et sourit lorsque la tension quitta les épaules de son second presque immédiatement. Il attendit que l'israélienne entame son show afin de mettre également son grain de sel, il n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé pour lui servir de caution morale et de sauf conduit pour son attitude.

.

McGee se dirigea vers son bureau en saluant brièvement ses deux collègues.

.

« Bonjour, patron, Tony » marmonna-t-il rapidement avant de poser son sac et de s'installer.

« McGee » répondit tout aussi brièvement Gibbs.

« Salut, le bleu » répliqua Tony, ce qui fit soupirer l'informaticien.

.

Ziva rangea son sac dans un tiroir et son sac à dos derrière son siège. Elle croisa le regard de Gibbs qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête avant de se redresser.

.

« Bonjour, Gibbs » dit-elle courtoisement.

.

Mais avant qu'elle ne se lance dans sa campagne de dénigrement, l'ascenseur déposa Abby qui, aussitôt, vint rejoindre leur espace. Elle se dirigea vers Ziva qu'elle prit dans ses bras puis Gibbs qu'elle étreignit de même avant de s'acheminer vers le bureau de McGee. Elle entoura le jeune homme de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses joues puis se redressa et jeta un regard méprisant vers Tony qui manqua son objectif, Tony avait la tête baissée et ne lui accordait aucune attention.

.

Ziva, pour sa part, fit le tour de la salle du regard, jaugeant le nombre d'agents présents. Elle tenait à ce que son altercation avec DiNozzo ait le plus grand nombre de spectateurs. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier tout en s'avançant vers le bureau de Tony.

.

« Alors, DiNozzo, tu as besoin des flics pour venir à ta rescousse » commença-t-elle, attirant l'attention de McGee qui fronça les sourcils se demandant encore ce qu'elle allait faire. « Pas capable de te comporter en agent fédéral responsable et d'affronter une situation sans te cacher derrière quelqu'un ! Tu es vraiment pathétique, un mec minable qui doit recourir à la force publique pour le secourir. J'ai été verbalisée et retenue parce que tu es un couard, une sale petite vermine qui tremble comme une feuille devant un officier du Mossad, un… poltron, c'est tout ce que tu es ! »

« Oh, vraiment, Officier David » déclara calmement l'italien en se levant, la dominant ainsi de sa haute taille. « Qui m'a suivi en toute illégalité, en ignorant les règles de conduite les plus élémentaires ? Qui a appelé Gibbs pour la sortir d'une situation qui devait l'envoyer en prison ? Qui a eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui éviter de croupir en cellule avec les prostituées et autres mendiantes et ivrognes ? Qui a supplié qu'il intercède en sa faveur pour qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit entourée de gens curieux et certainement mal intentionnés à son égard ? Qui a insulté les officiers de police en les menaçant de représailles grotesques et a été verbalisé pour son attitude irrespectueuse envers les forces de police ? Je crois qu'il serait bon de regarder vos propres actions avant de juger les autres. »

.

Abby s'avança vers le bureau de Tony comme pour le défier de continuer. Tony ne lui prêta aucune attention mais la gothique choisit tout de même d'intervenir. Elle prit le courage de s'élever contre l'italien et ainsi de soutenir sa collègue pour montrer quel parti elle entendait prendre.

.

« Stop tout de suite, DiNozzo » lança-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère. « Tu n'as aucun droit de dénigrer ainsi Ziva. »

.

Mais sa petite tirade n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Tony la toisa d'un air dédaigneux avant de reporter son regard vers l'israélienne qui tentait de garder contenance mais ne réussissait pas à paraître indifférente.

.

« Le plus couard dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi mais bien vous » reprit Tony sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « Un assassin qui a peur de côtoyer durant une nuit quelques femmes qui ne savent pas se battre, quel courage, vraiment ! Vous avez fait preuve d'une lâcheté évidente à mon sens. Mais soyez assurée que tout ceci vous sera renvoyé en pleine figure. La loi s'applique à tous et vous n'êtes pas exemptée, tout officier du Mossad que vous soyez. Attendez-vous à ce que les policiers que vous avez insultés réagissent et ce jour-là, j'approuverai. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre à discuter avec vous, j'ai du travail. »

.

Sur ce commentaire, il reprit son siège et se replongea dans son dossier. Ziva le regarda, la bouche ouverte, un air stupéfait clairement inscrit sur le visage. Visiblement, l'israélienne ne s'attendait pas à la réplique qu'elle venait de recevoir. En temps normal, DiNozzo laissait ses remarques sarcastiques couler sur lui sans réagir autrement que par un regard et un haussement d'épaules.

.

Elle carra les épaules et allait relancer le débat lorsque Gibbs se manifesta en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

.

« Je crois que le sujet est clos, Officier David » décréta-t-il. « Mais permettez-moi tout de même de vous dire que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié d'avoir été sommé de venir à votre rescousse et de vous servir de garant de moralité pour vous éviter la prison. La prochaine fois, ne prenez pas la peine de m'appeler, allez directement passer la nuit au fond d'une cellule, ça vous fera le plus grand bien de voir l'autre côté des barreaux, vous parviendrez sans doute à comprendre que la loi doit être respectée par vous comme par tout un chacun. Au travail ! »

.

Pendant tout l'incident, McGee avait été attentif afin de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et il ouvrit de grands yeux et arbora un air ahuri lorsque Tony avait débité sa tirade. Il avait parcouru la salle d'un regard et noté que bon nombre d'agents avaient approuvé l'italien en hochant la tête à ses propos. Ziva ignorait encore par trop souvent qu'elle était désormais en Amérique et plus en Israël, que les lois qui s'appliquaient ici étaient valables pour tout le monde.

.

Savoir que la jeune femme avait tenté de filer Tony était pour le moins étonnant. Qu'espérait-elle y gagner ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était irritée de n'obtenir aucune information concrète sur la vie personnelle de l'italien autre que les quelques bribes que ses contacts avaient pu lui fournir. Elle souhaitait obtenir plus et pensait sans doute que suivre Tony lui permettrait de répondre à bon nombre de questions qu'elle se posait à son sujet. Plus elle emmagasinait d'informations sur une cible et plus elle avait de chances d'avoir un moyen de pression le cas échéant ou des détails qui lui serviraient en cas de besoin.

.

Tony se leva et contourna son bureau, passant devant celui de la jeune femme, il se pencha.

.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans cette équipe qui soit à même de mener une filature ou d'en éviter une » souffla-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin.

.

Il n'attendit pas sa réaction pour se diriger vers son but, les toilettes. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans celles proches de leur espace de travail, il décida de descendre un étage par les escaliers afin d'être en mesure de pisser en paix pour une fois.

.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour trouver la gothique appuyer de nouveau contre le bureau de McGee et en grande conversation avec lui. Tony respira profondément pour se calmer, ce qu'il allait faire allait déclencher un ouragan. Il se dirigea le plus nonchalamment possible vers son bureau, se pencha pour retirer un objet de son sac à dos et se redressa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Gibbs avant de délibérément se tourner vers la gothique.

.

Il resta prudemment hors d'atteinte et lança l'objet qu'il tenait en main tout en apostrophant la jeune femme qui, d'instinct, attrapa ce qui lui était lancé et rougit de colère en reconnaissant son traceur.

.

« La prochaine fois que je trouve un autre de vos gadgets planqués sur mon véhicule, Miss Sciuto, je porte plainte pour violation de ma vie privée » annonça-t-il sèchement. « Et inutile de vous montrer bornée et de recommencer, j'inspecte ma voiture et mes affaires avant de prendre le chemin de mon domicile, je serais donc en mesure de déjouer vos plans. »

« Abby ? » fut tout ce que Gibbs eut besoin de dire pour attirer son attention et exiger une réponse.

« Gibbs, je voulais juste… juste… » tenta-t-elle.

« Juste quoi, Abs ? » força-t-il.

« Tout ça, c'est de sa faute, Gibbs. Il n'a pas besoin de faire tant de cachotteries, nous ne serions pas tentés de recourir à ce genre de subterfuge pour savoir où il habite » plaida-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux de cocker. « Pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de nous mettre à l'écart ainsi ? Il ne doit pas y avoir de secrets entre collègues, ça entraine toujours des tas de problèmes » poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais vers Tony.

« Chacun de nous a droit à une vie privée, Abby » l'interrompit l'ancien Marine. « Ce n'est pas parce que DiNozzo a choisi de taire son adresse personnelle que tu dois chercher à savoir où il habite. Toi, McGee ou David, si l'un d'entre vous tente encore pareille manœuvre, ce sera à vos risques et périls, je n'interviendrais pas pour vous épargner les conséquences. »

« Et pour ce qui est des secrets, Miss Sciuto, je ne crois pas être celui qui en a le plus ici parmi vous » railla Tony. « Ne serait-ce que la raison de l'intégration de Miss Mossad parmi nous, la véritable raison, j'entends » insista-t-il. « Parce que la raison officielle n'est rien d'autre qu'une belle couverture qu'on nous a donnée. Et je suis certain que Gibbs, McGee et vous en avez également quelques-uns qui demandent à rester dans l'ombre. Amusez-vous à tenter quelque chose contre moi et vous verrez certains de vos squelettes exposés en pleine lumière. Ceci est valable pour vous tous » termina Tony en reprenant sa place.

.

Durant tout l'échange, pas un seul moment, l'italien n'avait élevé la voix mais le ton froid parlait assez bien pour leur faire comprendre que l'homme ne plaisantait pas. Abby se mordit la lèvre et tenta de rallier Gibbs à sa cause mais sans succès. McGee avait rougi violemment, faisant comprendre que les paroles de son collègue avaient fait mouche. David avait serré les dents et l'envie la démangeait de répliquer vertement mais ne voulait pas risquer une autre algarade, une seule suffisait pour une journée.

.

Gibbs avait suivi l'échange et la dernière tirade de DiNozzo lui fit comprendre que son second était bien moins idiot que ce qu'il leur laissait croire. Il se demandait comment l'italien pouvait émettre pareilles promesses sans avoir de quoi les alimenter. Il savait que son bras droit était capable de trouver des indices compromettants ou du moins suffisamment graves pour être utilisés comme moyen de pression si nécessaire. DiNozzo ne menacerait jamais l'un d'eux, il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau d'un officier du Mossad, il laisserait simplement savoir qu'il savait et pouvait se servir de cet atout si besoin.

.

Cependant, il entendait faire comprendre à son subordonné qu'il ne possédait rien qui puisse le compromettre lui-même et qu'il était donc inutile de sous-entendre le contraire.

.

« DiNozzo, ne jamais menacer si tu n'as rien contre ton adversaire » déclara-t-il donc sèchement.

« Mexico, 1991 » fut la brève réponse qu'il reçut.

.

Et Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de réagir, il se raidit tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. Comment était-il au courant ? Ce secret était le seul qu'il souhaitait rester voir enfoui à tout jamais. Il semblerait que celui qui voulait savoir pouvait trouver sans grand problème et apparemment, son second avait été aussi prudent que lui. Il avait effectué des recherches sur son éventuel employeur tout comme lui avait consulté le dossier professionnel du détective de Baltimore avant de se pencher sur sa vie personnelle.

.

Il secoua la tête et croisa le regard de l'italien. La tranquille assurance du jeune homme sidéra l'ancien Marine avant de comprendre que cet épisode ne serait révélé que si véritablement nécessaire. Et Abby pouvait tenter de découvrir ce qu'il en était, elle ne trouverait rien. Il avait agi en toute discrétion et de façon anonyme et avant de faire partie de l'agence. Il fallait avoir un indice pour savoir où chercher. Lequel avait mené DiNozzo à fouiller dans son passé ?

.

Il devait savoir pour apprécier en toute connaissance de cause la validité des informations dont il disposait. Il était déjà assez pénible de savoir que l'israélienne était au courant pour sa première femme et sa fille, si maintenant DiNozzo avait également déniché cette information, son secret risquait de finir en place publique. Encore que David n'avait aucune raison de le dévoiler car il pouvait à son tour révéler le véritable meurtrier de Haswari. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à utiliser cette arme sans risquer des représailles.

.

La véritable inconnue était donc l'italien et l'usage qu'il pouvait faire de ce renseignement. Et si Gibbs pouvait se risquer à deviner, son second devait être en sa possession depuis au moins son offre d'emploi, soit depuis plus de cinq ans. Jamais il n'en avait fait mention avant ce jour et l'ancien Marine pouvait donc présumer qu'il s'en servirait en dernier ressort ou jamais, ce qui était plus que probable.

.

S'il avait bien jugé le jeune détective, il ne courrait pas le risque de le voir déballer ainsi son passé sachant qu'il pouvait envoyer son patron et mentor en prison. Son second était trop loyal pour avoir envisagé un seul instant d'utiliser ce qu'il avait découvert si le résultat ne pouvait être que l'emprisonnement pour meurtre.

.

Finalement, les esprits échauffés se calmèrent et tous les protagonistes firent l'effort de terminer la journée sans autre incident. Gibbs savait que Vance en entendrait certainement parlé et il s'attendait à être sommé de s'expliquer. Pourtant, aucun appel du bureau directorial ne lui fut adressé et il en soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie de rajouter une entrevue pénible après l'altercation du matin.

.

Ses deux subordonnés juniors plièrent bagage sitôt que l'horloge marqua 17 heures sans demander leur reste. Ils saluèrent Gibbs avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur, heureux que leur patron les laisse s'évader ainsi. L'ancien Marine attendit que l'italien se décide lui aussi à terminer la journée pour le suivre, une petite discussion s'imposait.

.

Tony se rendit compte que Gibbs voulait lui parler lorsqu'il lui emboita le pas tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. La cabine s'arrêta et lorsque les portes coulissèrent, les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent, remerciant le ciel qu'elle soit vide. Tony s'adossa au mur du fond tandis que Gibbs attendit que la descente soit amorcée pour actionner le bouton d'arrêt. Puis il se tourna vers son bras droit.

.

« Dis-moi, DiNozzo, qu'est ce qui t'a mis sur la piste ? » dit-il entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Une histoire qui a circulé dans l'unité des Stups de Philly où j'ai travaillé » révéla Tony sans problème, sachant parfaitement de quoi il était question. « Un baron mexicain de la drogue qui se fait descendre par un sniper sur son propre territoire, il y a de quoi réjouir tous les flics qui tentent désespérément de traquer et de stopper toute cette vermine. J'ai effectué quelques recherches à l'époque que j'ai couplées depuis avec ce que j'ai appris sur toi après mon arrivée au NCIS. Le reste a été facile à déduire. »

« Et que comptes tu faire de cette information ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine, stupéfait que son second ait relié les faits.

« Rien, je ne me servirais de ça pour rien au monde, Gibbs, tranquillise-toi » tenta de le rassurer Tony. « Tu as payé ta dette en m'offrant une échappatoire au fiasco de Baltimore. »

« Et si j'en viens à te déplaire, tu l'utiliseras sans doute » spécula son patron.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, que je suis capable de t'envoyer en prison pour avoir débarrassé la terre d'un salaud du genre d'Hernandez pour avoir voulu venger ta famille ? » questionna Tony, la colère perçant dans sa voix. « Alors, laisse-moi te dire que tu me connais bien mal en définitive. Et si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous en restions là » conclut-il avant de s'éloigner, la rage au cœur.

.

Gibbs regarda son Agent partir et soupira, se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec l'italien, il était bien le seul qu'il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait érigé un mur entre eux, une barrière infranchissable afin de se protéger. Mais de quoi juste, il ne savait pas… Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait bien besoin au vu du traitement que lui faisait subir ses collègues et lui-même.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony gagna le garage tout en ruminant sa conversation avec Gibbs. Il enrageait de constater que son patron puisse insinuer qu'il serait capable de lui nuire de cette façon. Jamais il ne pourrait trahir ainsi l'homme qui lui avait donné une chance inespérée de sortir d'une situation délicate.

.

Que Gibbs ne soit plus en mesure de le cerner l'inquiétait également, il semblait que l'ancien Marine avait encore des séquelles de son accident et qu'elles ne paraissaient pas visibles mais étaient bien réelles. Etait-il vraiment en état de commander une équipe aussi active que la leur avec un tel handicap ? Tony savait bien qu'il était possible de duper les examinateurs pour les amener à vous délivrer un certificat d'aptitude même lorsque l'on n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il l'avait assez pratique lui-même pour savoir que c'était possible.

.

Il soupira, il avait envie de se détendre et de passer une soirée agréable sans penser à ses collègues de travail, du moins certains d'entre eux. Il passa un coup de fil et fut ravi que Jimmy accepte de l'accompagner pour une sortie et que sa jeune fiancée se joigne à eux. Il avait fait sa connaissance il y avait peu de temps mais il appréciait la femme que son nouvel ami s'était dénichée. Elle était exactement ce qu'il fallait au jeune homme.

.

Chantonnant légèrement, il gagna son véhicule et se prépara mentalement pour se vider l'esprit et apprécier la soirée à venir.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Que réserve le prochain chapitre ? Suivez-moi si vous désirez le savoir._

 _._

 _A bientôt…_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Décision directoriale

.

.

.

 _Une petite précision au sujet du comportement de Gibbs suite à une remarque récurrente qui revient dans vos coms. Son retour au NCIS s'est fait un peu précipitamment, il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire et surtout, il est revenu prématurément. Il vacille entre réalité et imagination donc entre divers sentiments au gré de ses souvenirs et ses réactions ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on attend de sa part. C'est totalement voulu pour la suite de mon histoire._

.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos coms que j'attends comme toujours.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Décision directoriale**

.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe était pour le moins bizarre. Tony était perplexe pour ne pas dire autre chose. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue tous deux, il avait stupidement pensé que Gibbs serait plus clément et plus correct avec lui. Grave erreur de sa part, il n'était pas épargné par les remarques sarcastiques de son chef.

.

Tony savait également que la fameuse résolution de l'ancien Marine de parler à ses deux agents juniors n'avait jamais été mise à exécution. Ces deux collègues ne se gênaient pas pour continuer à le narguer par des commentaires vexants ou pire. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de voir Gibbs régler le problème et il savait qu'il ne pouvait, pour l'instant, choisir de laisser tomber et demander un transfert.

.

Gibbs avait encore de sérieux trous de mémoire et, malgré son attitude envers lui, Tony s'efforçait de l'aider le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'il sentait son chef perplexe ou perdu. Il recevait, en échange, de la part de Gibbs des regards sévères ou à nouveau des tapes sur la tête lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à les anticiper et les esquiver.

.

Il tentait également de maîtriser son impulsion de donner des ordres même s'il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis. Il lui arrivait quand même parfois de manquer de vigilance et ce jour-là, mal lui en prit, il donna un ordre à Ziva sans même y réfléchir. Gibbs envoya ses deux jeunes Agents en avant et fit signe à Tony d'attendre. Lorsque les deux autres furent dans la cabine, portes fermées Dieu merci, il darda son regard vers son second.

.

« Si tu aimes commander tant que ça, DiNozzo, trouve-toi ta propre équipe. Celle-ci est la mienne et je suis le seul en charge, je suis le seul qui donne les ordres » s'exclama-t-il suffisamment fort pour faire lever quelques têtes.

« Désolé, ça m'a échappé, Gibbs » lui répondit calmement l'italien. « Ca n'arrivera plus » assura-t-il en esquivant un pas de côté pour faire son chemin vers la sortie.

« Tu peux être certain que ça n'arrivera pas une autre fois » affirma fermement Gibbs. « La seconde où tu te prends encore pour le chef, tu vires de mon équipe. »

« Dûment noté, Agent Gibbs » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

.

Et sur ce, Tony poussa la lourde porte et s'engagea dans les escaliers au lieu de partager l'ascenseur avec son patron. La journée allait être suffisamment longue comme ça, s'il pouvait éviter de se retrouver coincer dans un endroit restreint avec l'ancien Marine, il n'hésitait pas. Mieux valait limiter les contacts lorsque Gibbs était dans une de ces humeurs belliqueuses. Et ne pas donner de satisfaction à aux deux autres de le narguer.

.

Gibbs le regarda, la colère encore présente dans tout son corps. Il crispa les poings avant de les desserrer et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Il repensa à l'algarade et soudain, il prit conscience d'un fait : Tony ne l'appelait plus 'patron' depuis un bon moment. En fait, depuis pratiquement son retour. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait donné cette appellation à l'ancien Marine sur tous les tons possibles suivant son humeur.

.

Il réalisa également qu'il regrettait ce fait, il n'avait pas la même saveur lorsque McGee l'appelait ainsi. Tony avait l'avantage de pouvoir dire beaucoup en lui donnant ce surnom. Gibbs se souvenait que par ce simple mot et le ton de sa voix, il pouvait presque prédire qu'elle était l'humeur du jeune homme. Désormais, il était plus souvent illisible.

.

Ne plus savoir où il en était avec son second était ce qui le rendait hargneux contre lui, agressif même parfois. Il ne pouvait admettre que l'italien savait parfois mieux que lui ce qu'il convenait de faire, qu'il était en mesure de prendre des décisions rapides, efficaces et sûres alors que lui-même tardait à réagir. Il était alors plus facile de s'en prendre à celui qui usurpait son autorité en apparence que de chercher de l'aide. La solution de facilité pour ne pas avoir à se pencher trop sur ses propres défaillances.

.

Sa mémoire, encore déficiente par bien des aspects, laissait remonter des souvenirs par intermittence et parfois sans grand intérêt. Il souhaitait retrouver les dernières années de sa vie dans leur totalité afin de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant l'accident mais il désespérait de parvenir à se remémorer chaque détail. Et tout ce qui touchait à l'italien était de loin ce qui lui revenait le moins. Il en ignorait la raison et n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher sur le sujet avec Ducky.

.

Le légiste avait encore une dent contre lui et lorsqu'il s'agissait de DiNozzo, il était encore moins enclin à discuter. Un fait que Gibbs ne comprenait pas, son vieil ami évitait toute discussion sérieuse au sujet de l'italien mais glissait parfois une remarque sur ses autres agents et le plus souvent c'était un point négatif.

.

Il secoua la tête laissant le mystère de côté pour l'analyser plus en détail s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ses Agents.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'incident ne passa pas inaperçu et le directeur qui surprit l'échange serra les dents avant de soupirer d'exaspération. Il avait décidé de laisser les deux hommes gérer la situation après leur discussion à ce sujet mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Gibbs dépassait les bornes, en fait. Il les transgressait allégrement sans égard pour ceux qu'il égratignait au passage.

.

Et les réflexions de ces derniers jours, que DiNozzo encaissait sans réagir, le navraient. C'est comme si l'agent avait abandonné le combat, comme s'il savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait. Et sans doute avait-il raison !

.

 _Que se passait-il dans la tête de Gibbs ?_ se demanda Vance en soupirant.

.

Un jour, il prisait DiNozzo et le lendemain, il le descendait en flèche. A jouer les girouettes de cette manière, il n'était pas étonnant que l'italien ne sache plus s'il était encore toléré par son chef ou si ce dernier cherchait à l'exaspérer suffisamment pour le voir quitter l'équipe de son propre chef.

.

Peut-être même Gibbs agissait-il ainsi pour obliger son second à prendre une décision que lui-même ne pouvait se permettre d'émettre sans se sentir coupable ! Laisser la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre d'agir le mettrait également à l'abri de toute remarque éventuelle de la part de quiconque l'impliquant dans le départ de l'italien.

.

Malgré sa menace de se séparer de DiNozzo, Gibbs savait pertinemment bien qu'il ne pouvait – pour l'instant – compter sur l'efficacité de McGee ou David. Les réprimandes qu'il leur avait adressées reflétaient parfaitement bien la réalité, aucun d'eux ne pourrait remplacer son actuel second avec autant d'efficience.

.

C'était un fait et non une supposition, le seul agent qui tolérait totalement l'ancien Marine avec ses humeurs, ses exigences, ses stupides règles était sans contexte l'italien. Même son précédent second avait fini par jeter l'éponge lorsque la pression exercée par Gibbs lui avait occasionné un ulcère.

.

Vance en venait à se demander ce qui retenait DiNozzo de demander un transfert purement et simplement. Il savait que la relation entre les deux hommes avait été étroite jusqu'au moment de l'accident. Jusqu'à quel point, il l'ignorait. Etait-elle de nature fraternelle, parentale ou plus ? Personne n'avait jasé sur les deux hommes et leur connexion si spéciale.

.

Ce fait en lui-même était révélateur de la complexité du lien qui existait entre ces deux-là. Etant également deux hommes qui préservaient farouchement leur vie privée à tout prix, il n'était pas étonnant que leur rapport ne fasse pas l'objet de commérages. La vindicte de Gibbs serait à la hauteur de l'offense, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

.

Pour sa part, l'italien semblait prendre les choses plus facilement mais Léon ne se faisait là aussi aucune illusion. Celui qui dépasserait les bornes avec DiNozzo se verrait remettre à sa place de manière aussi punitive que possible. L'italien se mettait rarement en colère mais lorsqu'il était poussé à l'extrême, il pouvait se montrer implacable.

.

Le tout était de trouver une solution qui puisse résoudre le conflit latent et sous-jacent qui minait l'efficacité de son équipe principale. Si les désaccords et surtout si les deux plus jeunes membres ne changeaient pas d'attitude envers leur supérieur immédiat, en l'occurrence, DiNozzo, il était certain qu'une catastrophe pouvait résulter de l'inertie de Gibbs.

.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir DiNozzo sur une lit d'hôpital – ou pire allongé sur une table d'autopsie – parce qu'une tête de mule du genre de l'ancien Marine avait du mal à demander l'aide dont il avait besoin. Son second était parfaitement à même de lui apporter un soutien inconditionnel et sans contrepartie que Gibbs ne parvenait pas à accepter.

.

Il se sentait menacer de voir son agent senior capable de diriger son équipe avec aisance et efficacité. Et sans doute le pire pour lui était de constater que DiNozzo serait un bien meilleur chef d'équipe que lui. Son sens inné des relations le préservait de renter systématiquement en conflit avec quiconque tenterait de le contrer au cours d'une enquête.

.

La conciliation était l'un des points forts de l'italien qui la privilégiait avant toute chose. Là où Gibbs choisirait de foncer et de devenir agressif, DiNozzo se montrerait patient et compréhensif pour obtenir par la douceur ce qu'il voulait. C'était la grande différence qui existait entre les deux hommes au sujet de leur façon de diriger l'équipe.

.

La seconde méthode était plus efficace que la première, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de bien des interlocuteurs qui interagissaient avec les deux hommes. C'était également pour cette raison que certains agents qui souhaitaient parler à Gibbs passaient souvent par l'intermédiaire de l'italien. Mieux valait parfois parler au second pour faire fléchir le chef d'équipe.

.

Vance était malgré tout perplexe. DiNozzo subissait la situation sans chercher à la renverser. Il évitait de mécontenter Gibbs le plus possible, il semblait avoir lâché prise d'une certaine manière. Il continuait à travailler en automne, il n'avait besoin d'aucune supervision de la part de son chef mais il ne donnait plus aucune directive à McGee et David s'il pouvait l'éviter. Ce qui revenait à l'isoler au sein de l'équipe.

.

Il avait choisi d'abandonner son rôle de supérieur au profit exclusif de Gibbs. Et la réflexion verbale et publique que Gibbs lui avait adressée démontrait bien que l'ancien Marine le considérait ni plus, ni moins qu'un agent junior sinon moins. Ce n'était pas acceptable aux yeux du directeur. La chaîne de commandement existait pour une raison et ne devait pas être ignorée par des agents qui n'avaient pas d'expérience suffisante dans ce domaine.

.

Si l'attitude de David était en partie compréhensible du fait de son passé d'officier du Mossad habitué à travailler en solo, il n'en était pas de même pour McGee. L'informaticien avait suivi l'entrainement que tout agent se devait de subir avant d'intégrer l'agence fédérale. Les procédures et protocoles ne lui étaient donc pas inconnus. Il était même un agent qui ne jurait que par les règlements et leur application stricte sur le terrain. Et voilà qu'il les bafouait allégrement depuis que sa collègue l'avait incité à la suivre sur la voie de la rébellion contre l'autorité de l'italien.

.

C'était purement contradictoire et inimaginable de le voir agir ainsi. L'influence que la jeune femme avait sur l'agent junior était sidérante. Avait-elle un quelconque moyen de pression sur lui pour l'obliger à la soutenir ? Ou McGee aimait-il les femmes fortes capables de se mesurer à des hommes autoritaires ?

.

Non pas que DiNozzo fasse preuve d'un autoritarisme excessif, il était ferme mais sans plus. Pourquoi David l'avait-elle pris en grippe ainsi au point de se montrer irrespectueuse de son autorité, de sa position et de l'homme lui-même ? Ce serait intéressant d'avoir la réponse afin de tenter de désamorcer le conflit latent qui bouillonnait au sein de l'équipe.

.

Il allait devoir remédier au problème avant que la situation ne lui explose à la figure. Façon de parler !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs fut surpris lorsque le téléphone sonna, ce matin-là. Il venait juste de revenir de sa quête de café et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer son ordinateur. Le Directeur-adjoint souhaitait le voir et l'attendait dans son bureau à l'instant. Gibbs soupira et pesta contre Vance pour le convoquer si tôt, il serait de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée comme à l'habitude.

.

Et ce n'était pas fait pour améliorer son humeur dans la mesure où les relations avec son second ne faisaient que se dégrader et qu'il était incapable de faire un geste ou de dire une parole qui sauverait la situation. Et il se doutait que la sommation de rejoindre le directeur se centrerait sur ce problème.

.

Il avait failli à la parole donnée à Tony de tenter de remédier à la situation et cette défection lui pesait tant qu'il pestait continuellement sur l'italien qu'il rendait responsable parce qu'il avait choisi de se désolidariser et de le laisser gérer le problème seul.

.

Justement, la difficulté était qu'il ne savait pas quelle solution apporter pour résoudre le problème relationnel de ses Agents. Si Tony faisait l'effort immense d'ignorer les commentaires caustiques de ses collègues, il les encourageait à les émettre dans la mesure où tous deux pensaient y être autorisés puisqu'ils ne recevaient pas de réprimande. C'était un cycle infernal qui était loin de se voir

.

Il s'empara de son café et se dirigea donc vers le bureau directorial. Autant se débarrasser de la corvée, il pourrait toujours s'absenter une heure ou deux et trouver une excuse pour quitter le building.

Il se présenta donc au secrétariat et s'annonça attendant d'être autorisé à franchir la porte que la secrétaire lui donne le feu vert. Vance l'avait déjà sommé à plusieurs reprises de se comporter en 'être civilisé' et de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer au lieu de forcer l'entrée sans autorisation. D'un geste, il reçut l'accord de pénétrer dans l'antre de Vance et d'un coup bref sur le battant, il signala son arrivée. Vance le pria d'entrer et l'invita aussitôt à prendre place dans l'un des sièges face à son bureau.

.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Directeur-adjoint » demanda-t-il poliment mais avec une pointe d'exaspération qui n'échappa pas à Vance.

« En effet, Agent Gibbs » répondit le Directeur et l'usage de son titre fit comprendre à l'ancien Marine que l'entrevue était sérieuse. « Dans la mesure où vous ne semblez pas vouloir ou pouvoir régler la situation qui règne au sein de votre équipe, je me dois de vous demander quelques explications. Que se passe-t-il donc, bon sang ? » s'énerva-t-il soudain. « Les relations sont en train de se dégrader à la vitesse grand V depuis un moment. »

« Je sais, mon retour n'a pas été apprécié par tous mes subordonnés » tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans pour autant donner de nom.

« Je comprends parfaitement que de se voir rétrograder ne soit pas perçu de façon positive mais il y avait aussi une manière de présenter votre décision de revenir que de balancer les effets personnels de votre second sur son bureau, il me semble. »

« McGee n'a pas fait de scandale à ce sujet et pourtant, lui aussi a été rétrogradé » rappela-t-il au directeur.

« Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo a poliment prié son collègue de récupérer ses affaires, il n'a pas été mis devant le fait accompli de la même façon que vous vous y êtes pris avec votre second. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous comporter ainsi ? »

« C'est mon équipe et si DiNozzo n'est pas content, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs » répliqua Gibbs en colère de se faire sermonner pour ça.

« C'était votre équipe, vous avez choisi de prendre votre retraite, je vous rappelle. »

« Les papiers n'étaient pas enregistrés donc officiellement, j'étais en congé illimité. J'ai choisi de revenir et de reprendre le poste qui était le mien, point final » clama Gibbs.

« Vous avez récupéré votre poste parce que votre second a été assez charitable pour vous laisser la place contre mon avis, je tiens à le préciser. Il a fait du très bon travail, Agent Gibbs durant votre congé sabbatique, le taux de réussite a été maintenu et a même dépassé la barre des 97%. Et je me dois de préciser que vos deux juniors n'ont pas forcément contribué à maintenir ce taux avantageux. »

« L'ambiance n'était pas si bonne que ça puisque Ziva et Tim ont été soulagés de mon retour » précisa Gibbs d'un ton ironique. « Même Abby m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. »

« C'est vraiment mesquin de votre part d'avoir écouté leurs doléances mais d'avoir refusé à votre remplaçant de répondre des accusations portées contre lui. Il me semble que dans le cas d'un procès, on laisse le défenseur et l'accusateur présenter leurs arguments » contra le Directeur. « Quand avez-vous proposé à DiNozzo d'entendre sa version des faits, Agent Gibbs ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton ferme qui demandait réponse.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé et… il n'a pas souhaité se défendre, c'est donc une preuve de culpabilité. »

« Selon quels standards ? Les vôtres, sans doute. Avez-vous seulement pris la peine de discuter avec les autres équipes ? Sans doute que oui mais vous avez écouté d'une oreille sinon vous sauriez que DiNozzo n'a pas travaillé que pour votre équipe. Il a participé à la résolution d'enquêtes concernant celles de Marshall et Gomez, il a aidé la Police Métropolitaine également. Il a aussi rempli les fonctions qui incombaient normalement à McGee en plus des siennes en tant que chef d'équipe. Il a réécrit une bonne partie des rapports de ses subordonnées tout en me faisant croire le contraire. Il était le premier arrivé et le dernier parti, il a supporté les humeurs de Mlle Sciuto sans se plaindre, il a aidé le Dr Mallard a accepté votre défection et vous a même défendu contre ses griefs. Vos deux subordonnés ont été irrespectueux envers lui, discutant ses ordres quand ils n'y désobéissaient pas. Il a refusé une promotion prometteuse pour sa carrière afin d'assurer au mieux votre réadaptation en vous soulageant des tâches administratives qui vous incombent » énuméra Vance d'un trait sans laisser à Gibbs d'autre choix que d'écouter.

.

Le Directeur se leva et tendit plusieurs feuilles à son Agent avant de se rasseoir.

.

« Voici ce qui est arrivé sur mon bureau durant votre absence » dit-il en laissant Gibbs lire les documents.

.

L'ancien Marine les parcourut rapidement comprenant que c'était des plaintes déposées par ses subordonnés à l'encontre de son second durant son absence pour des motifs mineurs. Il remarqua quelque chose de troublant, les dépôts avaient été faits par Ziva et Tim pour un motif identique le même jour à chaque fois. Lorsque l'un des Agents rédigeait une plainte, l'autre le suivait aussitôt.

.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Vance et nota les lèvres pincées de son supérieur. Apparemment, l'homme ne goûtait pas l'attitude des deux subordonnés et il entendait lui faire comprendre.

.

« Et où sont celles de DiNozzo ? » questionna-t-il le Directeur.

« Vous ai-je donné autre chose, Agent Gibbs ? »

« Non » fut la réponse laconique.

« Ce sont là toutes les plaintes reçues de la part de vos deux subordonnés. »

« Il n'a jamais… »

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il a assumé jusqu'au bout son rôle de manière remarquable. Il a préféré laisser ses agents exprimer leurs opinions et voilà le résultat. J'aime autant vous dire que je n'ai pas encore donné suite à tout ce fatras et que ceci ne restera sûrement pas sans conséquence » prévint Vance.

« Je ne savais pas, Directeur et je ne comprends pas que DiNozzo n'ait pas choisi de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé » tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

« Il a voulu vous ménager et vous avez décidé d'ignorer les signes évidents de leur mésentente. Vous travaillez avec lui depuis plus de cinq ans, vous le connaissez bien et vous avez, malgré cela, pensé qu'il pouvait agir comme vous l'ont indiqué ces deux personnes. Je ne peux pas croire que votre si fameux sixième sens, que vous n'hésitez jamais à mettre en avant, ne vous ait pas chatouillé en guise d'avertissement. »

.

Vance étudia son interlocuteur durant une minute attendant qu'il argumente mais comme souvent, l'homme resta muet.

.

« Je vais prendre les sanctions qui s'imposent, Agent Gibbs envers vos deux subordonnés. Je ne peux laisser leur attitude désinvolte rester sans conséquence. »

« Je me rangerai à votre avis, Directeur » approuva finalement l'ancien Marine.

.

Que pouvait-il dire sans avoir tous les atouts en main ? Il semblerait que Ziva et Tim lui aient caché une partie des faits et sa tête de mule de second avait choisi de jouer les autruches. Il savait que Tony avait pensé être à l'origine des dissensions qui régnaient dans l'équipe. Ziva avait dû jouer sur son sentiment d'insécurité, elle l'avait même sans doute exacerbé à tel point que l'italien n'avait pas réagi comme il l'aurait dû.

.

« Je vais convoquer vos deux subordonnés et avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec eux » précisa Vance. « En fonction des explications que j'obtiendrais, je prendrais les sanctions adéquates. Je ne saurais laisser les choses en l'état, ce pourrait créer un précédent et permettre à d'autres Agents de réagir de la même manière et sans doute d'aboutir à des conséquences désastreuses. »

« Je suis certain que ni McGee, ni Ziva ne seraient assez inconscients pour commettre des actes qui engendreraient des dommages à quiconque, encore moins à DiNozzo, il est leur supérieur hiérarchique, qu'il soit chef d'équipe ou second » s'indigna Gibbs.

« Vous croyez ça, Agent Gibbs ? » le questionna le directeur-adjoint. « L'attitude de McGee a envoyé DiNozzo à l'hôpital avec une blessure qui aurait pu être fatale s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se méfier. Et une récidive pourrait bien, cette fois, le voir étendu à la morgue. Je ne peux, en tant que dirigeant de cette agence, cautionner leur laxisme plus longtemps, ce serait suicidaire. »

.

Vance se leva à nouveau mais cette fois, ce fut vers la cafetière qu'il se dirigea. Il emplit une tasse du breuvage noir et corsé dans une grande tasse avant de s'en servir une plus petite. Il apporta la boisson à l'ancien Marine qui prit l'offrande avec un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement. Le directeur fit un geste de la main signifiant 'de rien' avant de se rasseoir.

.

« Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être facile de se replonger dans le travail après un évènement aussi traumatisant que celui que vous avez vécu » commença-t-il. « Je sais aussi que notre profession est exigeante, contraignante sur certains points et qu'elle est stressante pour les agents de terrain en particulier. Il n'empêche que vous avez choisi de revenir et de reprendre votre place de chef d'équipe. Vos responsabilités sont de maintenir la cohésion parmi vos subordonnés et de veiller à la bonne marche des enquêtes. Dans ce but, ils doivent travailler ensemble et de manière efficace, ils doivent sentir que chacun d'eux est une partie d'un tout qui doit œuvrer comme une seule entité. Je sais que ça parait cliché mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont en parfaite harmonie qu'une équipe travaille comme une mécanique bien huilée, un grain de sable peut grippée cette belle machine et d'un seul coup, tout déraille. »

.

Là, le directeur fit une pause afin que son subordonné intègre bien ce qu'il venait de lui assener sans détour et sans fioriture.

.

« C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment avec votre équipe, Agent Gibbs. Et ce n'est pas un grain qui la grippe mais deux et la mécanique pourrait bien finir par se briser totalement. DiNozzo fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'attitude ouvertement déplacée de ses subordonnés mais à la longue, il pourrait s'essouffler et terminer sa course ailleurs qu'à son poste. J'ignore si vous avez remarqué mais l'agent jovial que vous avez laissé a disparu, il a choisi de répondre à la sollicitation de vos agents en devenant plus sérieux et cette attitude a engendré plus de problèmes que de solutions. Quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il dise, il est rabaissé et remis en place par l'Agent McGee en un rien de temps et menacé des pires sévices par l'Officier David. Et je ne plaisante pas sur ces deux points, j'ai reçu plusieurs mémos à ce sujet. »

.

Il regarda l'ancien Marine qui restait engoncé dans son fauteuil sans rien dire, écoutant mais semblant ailleurs. Vance se demanda soudain s'il écoutait une seule de ses paroles.

.

« Agent Gibbs, êtes-vous avec moi ou avez-vous décidé de laisser votre esprit vagabonder ailleurs ? » finit-il par demander.

.

Gibbs planta son regard dans celui du directeur et lui fit un signe de la tête.

.

« Je suis là et j'écoute, Directeur » confirma-t-il. « Je suis simplement impuissant devant la situation, je ne sais pas comment obliger mes agents à agir ensemble. Chaque fois que DiNozzo doit donner un ordre, je suis obligé de le confirmer et cela devient lassant. La seule solution la plus efficace pour remédier à cette situation serait de transférer DiNozzo vers une autre équipe » déclara-t-il sans grande conviction.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez punir votre second pour l'attitude de vos agents juniors ? » s'étonna Vance.

« Je ne vois que cela qui puisse résoudre notre dilemme » confirma Gibbs.

« Tout ce que moi, je vois, c'est que les coupables s'en sortent à bon compte et que celui qui est puni est le moins fautif » grogna le directeur. « Cette solution est inacceptable. DiNozzo n'a pas à payer pour deux subordonnés incapables de respecter la chaine de commandement. Et vous, Agent Gibbs avait tout intérêt à remettre de l'ordre dans votre équipe dans les plus brefs délais sinon je me verrais contraint de prendre les mesures nécessaires et d'appliquer les sanctions qui s'imposeront. »

.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter l'espace derrière son bureau. Il était furieux de voir que Gibbs se déchargeait du problème en décidant purement et simplement d'éliminer l'élément le plus important de son équipe. Comment pouvait-il choisir d'écarter le seul Agent qui était capable de le canaliser et de le supporter dans ses pires moments. Il avait entendu suffisamment d'histoires pour le savoir, la légende 'Gibbs' était un sujet de discussion fréquent parmi le personnel et l'objet des rumeurs de l'agence.

.

« Réfléchissez à ce qui pourrait être mis en place pour que votre équipe retrouve sa cohésion totale dans les meilleurs délais » ordonna-t-il à son subordonné. « Je dois retrouver ma meilleure équipe au top niveau sans pour autant que vos problèmes ne mettent des vies en danger et celle de DiNozzo en particulier. Je compte sur vous, Agent Gibbs. Vous pouvez disposer » termina-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

.

Gibbs sortit du bureau directorial totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de la manière de procéder pour ressouder son équipe. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait impossible de corriger les dommages causés par McGee et David. Ses propres relations avec DiNozzo n'étaient pas un exemple à suivre et il semblait pourtant que ses deux subordonnés avaient calqué leur attitude sur la sienne en ce qui concerne son second.

.

Il se débattait toujours pour savoir si certaines images qui pointaient leur nez à des moments inopportuns étaient des souvenirs ou simplement des illusions qu'il souhaitait réelles. Comment dans ces conditions pourrait-il confronter son bras droit en ayant à l'esprit que ce qu'il voyait pouvait s'avérer avoir existé ? Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure disposition pour avoir une discussion surtout si l'italien ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir avec lui.

.

Devait-il au contraire contourné le problème et confronter plutôt ses Agents juniors avant toute chose ? Certes, les plaintes déposées par chacun d'eux – et pour des motifs parfois futiles – pouvaient constituer une raison pour démarrer une conversation anodine avant de la diriger vers les dissensions qui régnaient dans l'équipe et tenter d'en connaître les véritables mobiles. Le fait que DiNozzo se soit comporté comme lui ou avait tenté d'imposer son style paraissait bien léger pour expliquer le comportement de ses Agents.

.

Gibbs soupçonnait que les causes étaient plus sérieuses mais qu'aucun de ses trois Agents n'avait envie de les exposer au grand jour. Bon sang ! DiNozzo était dans son droit de faire sanctionner McGee et David, désobéir à un ordre direct qui conduit à une blessure lors d'une enquête sur le terrain est passible de mesures disciplinaires. Pourquoi l'italien avait choisi de ne rien faire ?

.

Il allait vraiment devoir interroger son second à ce sujet et l'instant semblait aussi bien adéquat qu'un autre, surtout dans la mesure où aucune affaire ne les monopolisait.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Le prochain chapitre en ravira sans doute certaines.

.

A bientôt pour la suite.

.

Chtimi


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réprimande hiérarchique

.

.

.

 _Aimeriez-vous m'aider à relever un défi ? Celui de réunir plus de 300 coms ? Ma dernière fic a remporté ce nombre et je souhaiterais voir s'il peut être battu. Certes, je ne revendique pas d'atteindre un nombre mirobolant mais ce serait vraiment super de me dire que vous avez contribué au succès de mon histoire en commentant pleinement._

.

 _Par votre appréciation, vous encouragez d'autres lectrices à lire. Donc, plus une fic a obtenu de coms ou de lectrices qui l'ont favorisé ou la suivent, plus elle va drainer de lectrices. C'est mathématique._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Réprimande hiérarchique**_

.

Gibbs descendit les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil sur son équipe. Bien, son second était derrière son bureau et était plongé dans un dossier tandis que McGee consultait un site de jeu semblait-il. Il allait mettre bon ordre à leur indiscipline.

.

« McGee » s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter son Agent. « Si vous avez du temps pour jouer en ligne, vous devez en avoir pour travailler également. »

.

Il prit sur son propre bureau une pile de documents divers qui nécessitaient d'être complétés et dispatchés dans les services appropriés. Ce travail revenait habituellement au chef d'équipe ou son second mais dans la mesure où Tony bossait réellement, il avait envie de mettre l'informaticien à l'épreuve.

.

« Tenez, complétez et faites parvenir cette paperasse aux services concernés » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la liasse d'imprimés.

.

McGee les prit et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de lever la tête vers Gibbs qui attendait son commentaire.

.

« Euh… ! Patron, je n'ai jamais rempli ces papiers auparavant » avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Jamais, McGee » s'étonna l'ancien Marine. « Vous avez occupé les fonctions de second durant plusieurs mois et vous n'avez jamais exécuté cette tâche qui vous incombait ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous étiez sensé seconder votre chef d'équipe, il me semble, ceci fait partie des fonctions du poste. Alors expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu avoir le titre, le salaire et les avantages sans en remplir les obligations ? »

« Je l'ignore, Patron » marmonna McGee lamentablement.

« Vous l'ignorez ? » scanda son chef. « Vous avez délibérément esquivé les responsabilités de votre poste, vous avez laissé votre supérieur assumer ses charges et les vôtres sans vous préoccuper de savoir s'il était d'accord. Vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir quelles étaient vos responsabilités en tant que second, vous avez préféré laisser votre supérieur faire votre propre travail. Et vous osez vous plaindre de la façon dont il a géré l'équipe durant mon absence en abreuvant le directeur de plaintes pour des motifs ridicules ! »

.

Durant cette algarade, Gibbs s'était placé de manière à observer les réactions de ses trois agents. Si McGee était visiblement contrarié d'être réprimandé en public, David avait choisi de se désolidariser de son collègue dans la mesure où elle ne pouvait remplir les formulaires. Quant à DiNozzo, il n'avait pas cessé un seul instant d'étudier son dossier et n'avait jamais levé les yeux de ses feuillets ou quitté l'écran de son ordinateur.

.

McGee comprenant que l'ancien Marine risquait de continuer à lui passer un savon qu'il estimait ne pas mériter, décida de s'en prendre directement et immédiatement à celui qu'il rendait responsable de son infortune présente.

.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça, DiNozzo » cracha-t-il soudain en se levant et en s'avançant vers le bureau de Tony. « Jamais tu ne m'as dit quelles étaient mes responsabilités. »

.

Mis directement en cause, l'italien finit par soupirer et afin de n'être pas mis en position de vulnérabilité et donc d'infériorité par rapport à son agresseur, il se leva également mais resta prudemment à son bureau.

.

« Agent McGee, vous avez un culot monstre » statua Tony calmement en plantant son regard directement dans celui de son interlocuteur. « J'ai déposé ces documents sur votre bureau à plusieurs reprises avec une note vous recommandant de me voir à ce sujet, vous avez choisi d'ignorer mes demandes et les délais s'amenuisant, j'ai fini par les compléter moi-même. J'en ai déduit que vous n'aviez aucune intention de remplir les fonctions réelles d'un second et j'ai décidé de respecter votre choix. »

McGee ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Tony secoua la tête indiquant qu'il ne lui laissait pas la parole.

« D'autre part, vous aviez également la possibilité de vous rapprocher d'un autre second pour découvrir quelles étaient vos nouvelles fonctions si vous ne désiriez pas en débattre directement avec moi » continua-t-il imperturbablement. « Maintenant, si vous ne savez pas assumer vos erreurs, c'est bien regrettable mais ne rejetez pas sur moi votre incompétence ou je serais contraint de revoir ma propre position concernant votre insubordination récente à mon égard. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

.

Sachant que David risquait de renchérir pour éviter d'être la prochaine cible, il se tourna vers elle et nota aussitôt la satisfaction qui irradiait son visage. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de la remettre à sa place également.

.

« Quant à vous, David, vous avez intérêt à modérer votre attitude envers moi ou je me verrais contraint de notifier vos agissements et de réclamer l'application des mesures disciplinaires en vigueur. Ne croyez pas parce que Gibbs est de retour que vous serez à l'abri de toute conséquence de vos actions. Ne prenez pas pour argent comptant le fait que j'ai été magnanime jusqu'à présent. Ce temps-là est révolu et vous feriez bien d'en tenir compte. Si vous persistez à vouloir vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas, c'est-à-dire le second de Gibbs, attendez-vous à rencontrer quelques obstacles sur votre route. »

.

Sur cette menace à peine voilée, Tony reprit place sur son siège et se replongea dans son dossier sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la situation de son collègue. Il n'avait après tout que ce qu'il méritait et il n'allait certainement pas l'excuser pour n'avoir pas eu la curiosité de s'enquérir auprès de son supérieur des tâches qui lui incombaient en tant que second.

.

Et si, pour une fois, Gibbs avait préféré le réprimander devant tout l'étage, ce n'était que justice et il n'avait pas à se mêler de la manière dont l'ex Marine s'y prenait pour le faire. Grand bien fasse à McGee de se faire remonter les bretelles ainsi.

.

McGee se figea. Il comprit en un éclair qu'il valait mieux ne pas aggraver sa situation, surtout que les propos de l'italien étaient absolument véridiques. Il avait repoussé dans un coin la pile de papiers qu'il avait trouvés sur son bureau un matin sans se soucier de la note qui les accompagnait. Il avait négligé de les remplir et avait été soulagé de ne plus les voir un beau matin. Il n'avait jamais posé de question à leur sujet sachant que DiNozzo avait dû s'en occuper.

.

« Alors, avez-vous délibérément préféré dédaigner les efforts de votre supérieur pour vous former à votre rôle de second parce qu'il s'agissait de DiNozzo ou pensiez vous être à même de remplir la fonction sans avoir besoin d'aide ? » tenta de s'enquérir Gibbs sans s'énerver. « Vous n'avez pas eu la curiosité de questionner d'autres agents pour connaître vos nouveaux devoirs si vous ne vouliez pas en référer à votre supérieur ? Bon sang, McGee, vous n'avez pas cessé de narguer DiNozzo à différentes reprises en lui jetant vos diplômes à la figure, en lui assurant que vous seriez un meilleur second que lui et quand l'occasion se présente, vous ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que vous êtes sensé accomplir comme tâches. C'est insensé ! »

« Patron, est ce que cette conversation ne pourrait pas avoir lieu ailleurs qu'ici ? » se plaignit soudain McGee lorsqu'il se rendit compte que certains agents ne se gênaient pas pour écouter.

« Quoi, vous vous sentez gêné, Agent McGee que votre supérieur vous réprimande devant vos collègues ! » se moqua ouvertement l'ancien Marine. « Vous êtes en train d'expérimenter ce que vous avez fait subir à DiNozzo durant plusieurs mois sans vous soucier s'il était gêné ou humilié par votre attitude. Quel effet cela fait-il, hein, McGee, d'être dans la position inverse ? Pas très confortable, je présume si votre réaction en est un indice. »

« Je maintiens que je désire que cette conversation soit privée » réitéra McGee d'une voix peu assurée malgré tout.

« Ah, désolé de n'être pas en mesure d'accéder à votre demande, Agent McGee mais votre attitude mérite d'être soulignée et exposée en public afin que vous appreniez à vous comporter correctement vis-à-vis de vos supérieurs hiérarchiques directs, c'est-à-dire vis-à-vis de mon second, de moi-même ou de tout autre agent qui a un grade supérieur au vôtre parce que je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes qu'un agent junior et que le chemin pour obtenir une promotion est encore loin à ce rythme » déclara Gibbs fermement. « Que je ne sois plus obligé de refaire cet exercice à l'avenir sinon vous pourrez vous trouver un autre job. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

.

Gibbs attendit la réponse de son subordonné mais McGee se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce simple geste ne plus pas à l'ancien Marine qui décida de prolonger l'algarade.

.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu, Agent McGee. »

« Oui, patron, c'est très clair » soupira l'informaticien.

.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ziva jeter un coup d'œil à McGee avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Tony qui ne l'intercepta pas, toujours plongé dans son dossier.

.

« Ceci est valable aussi pour vous, Officier David. Le manque de respect envers un supérieur est inadéquat et sera sanctionné à l'avenir que ce soit par moi directement, par DiNozzo ou tout autre agent que vous offenserez de quelque façon que ce soit. Ne pensez pas que je vais tolérer plus longtemps de vous voir désobéir délibérément à un supérieur. J'espère être compris et obéi à ce sujet. »

« Avec vous comme chef, je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter comme telle » déclara Ziva comme si cette déclaration expliquait tout.

« Belle restriction ici » nota aussitôt Gibbs. « Dois-je vous rappeler que DiNozzo occupe la place de second au sein de cette équipe, ce qui fait de lui votre supérieur immédiat avant moi ? Oh, sûr que vous vous sentez également plus compétente que DiNozzo, n'est-ce pas, Officier David ! Vous êtes arrivée dans l'équipe en sachant travailler sur une scène de crime, en connaissant nos protocoles sur le bout des doigts ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que McGee sur ce point, vous vous croyez capable de devenir mon second parce que vous avez suivi un dur entraînement au Mossad » ironisa l'ancien Marine sans se cacher. « Laissez-moi vous rappeler que vos compétences ne s'accordent pas avec celles que l'agence demande à ses agents, nous n'avons que faire d'avoir un assassin ou un espion pour résoudre nos enquêtes Ne pensez pas non plus que vos contacts seront à même de vous aider chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez parce qu'ils ne sont définitivement pas des enquêteurs. Tout au plus sont-ils capables de vous fournir quelques infos mais certainement pas le nom d'un tueur, il me semble. Ici, nous avons besoin d'agents qui sachent analyser une scène de crime, réfléchir et résoudre un meurtre. Que je sache, vous êtes encore loin de pouvoir répondre à ces critères. »

.

Il laissa ensuite McGee reprendre place à son bureau en le renvoyant d'un geste de la main avant de lui rappeler sa tâche.

.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour remplir ces formulaires, McGee et vous avez intérêt à ne pas solliciter DiNozzo » ordonna-t-il.

.

McGee le regarda, une expression effarée peinte sur le visage. Mais il comprit à l'attitude de l'ancien Marine qu'il ne devait pas protester sous peine de se voir infliger une sanction qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était déjà humiliant au possible de s'être fait réprimander devant le personnel qui s'en réjouissait certainement, il n'allait pas ajouter un autre affront en supplément. Il se débrouillerait pour remplir ses fichus papiers sans l'aide de cet imbécile de DiNozzo.

.

Gibbs, satisfait de voir que McGee n'allait pas renchérir, fit les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent jusqu'au bureau de son second et attendit que Tony le regarde. Mais cette tête de mule avait décidé de jouer les autruches semblait-il car il ne daigna pas accorder un seul regard à l'ancien Marine. Ce dernier comprit que, malgré le soutien manifeste qu'il venait de recevoir de sa part, l'italien n'allait pas soudain le remercier.

.

« DiNozzo, avec moi, tout de suite » commanda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

.

Et sans même attendre de voir si l'italien lui obéissait, il prit la direction d'une salle de conférence. Pourtant, il entendit son Agent junior lancer une réflexion sarcastique à Tony.

.

« J'espère que tu vas en prendre plein la tête. »

« Mais, si c'est le cas, contrairement à toi, McGee, ce sera en privé » observa Tony.

.

Tim se renfrogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que DiNozzo avait raison et que si Gibbs allait lui passer un savon, il avait choisi de le faire sans témoins. Il tapa du poing sur son bureau en signe de colère avant de secouer la main pour chasser la douleur.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Sans plus se soucier de lui, Tony s'en fut rejoindre l'ancien Marine. Et après l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, il avait une petite idée du sujet de l'entretien que Gibbs voulait avoir avec lui. Et il n'était définitivement pas prêt à en subir une à son tour même si son chef avait l'amabilité de le faire sans témoin.

.

Il franchit le seuil de la salle de conférence et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit place à la grande table à l'opposé de Gibbs. Il s'assit et s'adossa au dossier dans une posture la plus relaxe possible. Il n'allait pas laisser l'ancien Marine le déstabiliser ou l'intimider comme autrefois. Il attendit donc que l'autre homme ouvre le débat et le fixa sans fléchir, il esquissa même un petit sourire que Gibbs intercepta mais ne comprit pas.

.

Comprenant que Tony ne prendrait pas la parole le premier, il se décida à lancer sa question.

.

« Vance m'a montré les plaintes que McGee et Ziva ont rédigé te concernant » débuta-t-il prudemment. « J'ignore ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour se comporter ainsi pour des broutilles. Ce que je ne comprends pas non plus, en revanche, c'est ton inaction. Peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelles raisons tu n'as pas pris de sanctions contre eux ? »

.

Tony haussa les sourcils et l'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher renseigna Gibbs mieux que des paroles, Tony n'avait pas anticipé les raisons de cet entretien.

.

« Tu as tes propres méthodes de gestion de l'équipe, j'avais les miennes » finit-il par dire. « Apparemment, les miennes ne leur convenaient pas. »

« Tu pourrais élaborer ? »

« A quoi bon ! » soupira Tony. « La chaine de commandement est redevenue celle qu'ils désiraient ardemment durant ton absence. Je ne suis plus celui qui donne les ordres, non pas que je ne l'ai jamais été… à leurs yeux du moins. »

« Bon sang, DiNozzo » gronda Gibbs. « Je t'ai laissé une équipe qui travaillait bien, une machine bien huilée, parfaitement rôdée. Je reviens et je trouve des agents qui peuvent à peine se supporter. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est la moindre des choses, il me semble, que je le demande à celui qui était en charge. »

« 'Tu y arriveras' » répondit simplement Tony.

« Pardon ! » s'étonna l'ancien Marine qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est tout ce que tu as dit avant de me remettre ton badge » lui rappela Tony. « C'était insuffisant pour leur faire comprendre qui était désormais leur supérieur. Pour eux, j'étais juste le choix de l'instant, pas le meilleur qui soit, juste celui qui était le plus commode. La directrice n'a pas fait l'effort non plus de faire une annonce officielle. J'étais simplement un remplaçant pratique parce que sur place et disponible immédiatement. Pourquoi ces deux-là ont choisi de me rabaisser et de me désobéir ? Pourquoi ont-ils entraîné Abby dans leur sillage ? Faudra leur poser la question. »

« Et ne pas signaler les infractions commises par tes subordonnés t'a aidé à mieux les gérer ? » ironisa Gibbs.

« On ne peut lutter contre le manque de respect d'un individu pour un autre, Gibbs » s'exclama Tony d'un ton vibrant. « J'ai tenté plusieurs approches et aucune ne semblait avoir leur approbation. J'ai fini par comprendre que, quoi que je fasse, rien ne leur conviendrait parce que j'avais un très gros désavantage : je n'étais pas Gibbs. Ils ne se cachaient pas pour me faire savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune considération pour moi, leur insubordination en était juste une des conséquences. »

« Et le défaut de sanction les ont confortés dans cette attitude, DiNozzo, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ? » souligna l'ancien Marine.

« Au moins, je pouvais espérer qu'ils assurent mes arrières sur le terrain. Encore que ça aussi fut sujet à débat » lui révéla Tony en haussant les épaules.

.

La prudente remarque de l'italien amenait à se poser encore plus de questions mais Gibbs savait que s'il poussait son agent dans ses derniers retranchements, il n'obtiendrait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis son retour. Il allait devoir avancer à tâtons et il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait des réponses tout de suite avant que tout ce merdier ne lui retombe dessus.

.

« Juste par curiosité, comment as-tu réussi à tenir alors que l'équipe ne t'était d'aucun support mais plutôt était une charge ? » s'enquit-il.

.

Il avait certes analysé un certain nombre de choses - encore que l'on avait pointé le doigt dessus pour lui pour d'autres – mais par quel miracle DiNozzo était parvenu à concilier ses nouvelles responsabilités, la crise d'angoisse d'Abby, les attitudes hostiles de McGee et David, la colère de Ducky envers lui, Gibbs ? Ça relevait du miracle s'il avait fait face sans soutien.

.

Tony le fixa d'un regard froid, un sourire ironique aux lèvres mais en même temps, ses yeux étaient tristes.

.

« Tu sais, Gibbs, je suis épaté » commença Tony en hochant la tête. « Oui, épaté parce que, en cinq ans de collaboration avec toi, c'est bien l'une des rares fois où je t'ai entendu prononcer plus de quelques mots à la suite. J'en suis venu à me demander si, toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas reçu quelques vérités bien senties de la part de Vance. Et le fait que tu viens de nous sermonner à tour de rôle est sans doute sensé nous remettre tous sur les rails ? »

.

Tony s'adossa à nouveau à son siège et secoua la tête. Gibbs le regarda et admira encore une fois la vive intuition de son second, il avait percé la véritable raison derrière le discours de son supérieur. Mais il comprit également que son second essayait d'éviter de lui fournir une explication. Serait-ce plus facile de l'obtenir s'il dévoilait un peu la teneur des propos du directeur ? Il décida de tenter sa chance avec cette idée.

.

« Tu as raison, Tony, je le reconnais » lança-t-il alors comme excuse tout en écartant les mains pour souligner ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les circonstances m'obligent à prendre la parole mais celles-ci sont exceptionnelles. Il s'agit de l'équipe, nom d'une pipe ! De sauver ce qui peut l'être encore. Vance m'a en effet rappelé à l'ordre, je dois résoudre vos difficultés relationnelles et à vrai dire, j'ignore comment et si ce sera réalisable. »

.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis sur le visage, la frustration faisait son chemin en lui et il tenait à éviter de laisser éclater sa colère, ce serait le plus sûr moyen de mettre un terme à la discussion assez civile que les deux hommes avaient en ce moment.

.

« Veux-tu m'aider à restaurer vos rapports et retrouver une équipe dynamique, soudée et efficace ? » demanda-t-il.

.

Il attendit la réponse avec trépidation, il savait que s'il faisait appel à l'implication de l'italien, ce dernier serait plus enclin à faciliter les choses.

.

« Désolé, Gibbs mais c'est ton équipe désormais, tu devras la gérer tout seul et comme tu le souhaites » finit par déclarer son second d'un ton ferme. « J'ai fait tout ce qui était possible avec eux durant ta 'siesta mexicaine' et rien n'a fonctionné. J'ai passé des nuits à faire le travail qu'ils ne se donnaient pas la peine d'exécuter. J'en ai bavé tout seul pour tenter de maintenir cette équipe au top niveau, j'ai bossé comme un fou pour résoudre des affaires tandis qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour m'épauler. Je crois que je peux passer le flambeau à celui qui a choisi de me destituer de mon grade. Mais je ne me fais aucun souci, ils vont avoir à cœur de satisfaire tes moindres ordres sans les discuter. Tu verras, tu vas avoir deux agents obéissants et performants en un rien de temps parce qu'ils vont rivaliser pour obtenir tes félicitations. »

.

Il fit une pause pour jauger son vis-à-vis. Gibbs l'écoutait mais ne semblait pas disposer à faire un commentaire. Alors, jugeant que le moment était aussi propice qu'un autre pour déverser ses doléances, Tony rassembla son courage et décida de poursuivre sur sa lancée en incluant deux autres personnes dans ses récriminations, même si c'était à ses risques et périls au vu de leurs identités.

.

« Sans compter que désormais, Miss Sciuto ne mettra plus d'obstacle pour traiter les tests en priorité, elle ne voudrait pas te décevoir même si elle n'a cessé de proclamer durant ton absence que tu l'avais déçu de partir sans prévenir. De même, elle ne se permettra pas de t'épingler sur la jaquette un sticker indiquant que tu es en formation, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Une nouvelle fois, il stoppa son discours. Gibbs ne fit toujours pas mine de vouloir l'arrêter. Il prit cela comme un encouragement à vider son sac et il choisit d'en terminer avec le dernier personnage mais non le moindre.

.

« De même, je n'aurais plus à écouter le Dr Mallard épiloguer sur ton attitude envers lui, un ami de longue date dont tu n'avais pas fait grand cas en lui cachant la mort de ta famille. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses monologues sur votre relation passée et la manière dont tu as heurté ses sentiments en agissant comme tu l'as fait envers lui. Bon sang, Gibbs, j'attendais qu'il m'épaule et me guide et il n'a cessé de récriminer contre toi sans jamais accorder un seul instant à mes propres besoins. En ce point, ton équipe était très soudée, aucun de ses membres n'a cherché à savoir ce que je ressentais. Tous ne voulaient qu'une seule chose de ma part, que je te supplie de leur revenir… LEUR revenir, Gibbs. Pour eux et seulement eux » raconta-t-il d'une voix mesurée mais qui laissait percer sa frustration.

.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes pour que Gibbs enregistre bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ces propos étaient tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur aussi bien à cause de McGee et David que de Gibbs lui-même et il était temps qu'il exprime son ressentiment réel par rapport à la situation et que Gibbs sache qu'il était seul pour corriger le tir.

.

« Quant à moi, je continuerai à faire mon travail mais sache bien une chose, je ne supporterais pas forcément leur attitude envers moi et qu'à tout moment, je pourrais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour faire valoir mon autorité. Ce jour-là, j'espère sincèrement que j'aurai ton soutien. J'apprécie d'ailleurs que tu aies pris ma défense tout à l'heure face à McGee même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ta réprimande il y a quelques jours vient gâcher tout son effet. Sur ce, je crois que je vais reprendre mon travail. »

« Attends un instant, Tony » l'arrêta l'ancien Marine. « J'ai compris tes arguments et je ne te rends pas responsable pour la situation, du moins pas l'unique responsable. Je tenterais de traiter avec eux deux dans l'espoir de restaurer mon équipe mais franchement, je doute d'y parvenir sans toi » assura-t-il dans l'espoir de faire fléchir Tony dans sa décision de s'abstenir de l'aider.

« Chercher à me culpabiliser ne m'incitera pas à modifier ma décision, Gibbs » affirma Tony d'un ton sec. « La manœuvre aurait sans doute fonctionné par le passé mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont trop différentes. J'ai appris que je ne peux rien modifier sans la volonté de tous les protagonistes et dans cette affaire, j'étais le seul qui souhaitait un retour aux sources. Bonne chance quand même, je n'irais pas contre tes instructions. C'est tout ce que je peux promettre. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, Tony de savoir que, même si je n'ai pas ton appui, je n'aurai pas à t'affronter » déclara doucement Gibbs.

.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour signaler la fin de l'entretien lorsque soudain, une dernière pensée l'effleura.

.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question précédente et cesse de vouloir l'esquiver, s'il te plait » lui rappela Gibbs sans brusquerie et avec un léger sourire.

.

Tony ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui dire qu'il ignorait de quoi il parlait. Et les trois petits mots magiques faisaient toujours leur effet. Il soupira puis se racla la gorge avant de lui donner une réponse.

« J'ai pu compter sur deux connaissances qui se sont révélées être de bon conseil et m'ont témoigné un soutien sans faille et finalement, elles sont devenues des amis , chacune à leur manière » admit-il. « Je crois que sans elles, j'aurai jeté l'éponge bien avant ton retour. Elles m'ont soutenu moralement, m'ont aidé quand elles ont pu, m'ont admonesté quand il le fallait. Je leur dois d'être en mesure de faire encore mon boulot et je leur en suis reconnaissant. »

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, il avait deviné pour l'un d'eux mais il pêchait pour le second.

.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, sa curiosité éveillée.

.

L'ancien Marine vit bien l'hésitation de Tony à lui révéler le nom de ses deux amis aussi, il décida de lui faciliter la tâche en lui donnant le nom du premier d'entre eux qu'il avait deviné.

.

« Je présume que le premier est Fornell si son intervention de l'autre jour en est un bon indice.» indiqua-t-il sans aucun ressentiment. « Comment en est-il venu à te soutenir ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais montré qu'il te tenait en grande estime, il me semble. »

« Il a assisté à deux confrontations entre tes juniors et moi et a été plus qu'abasourdi de voir leur manque de respect envers moi » avoua simplement Tony. « Il a compris que le fait que tous deux se comportent ainsi en public ne devait pas faciliter nos rapports. Un soir où j'étais sorti boire un verre, il m'a rejoint et nous avons discuté. Il a été le premier à me montrer de la sympathie depuis ton départ et j'en ai été étonné avant qu'il m'explique qu'il avait connu une situation presque identique bien des années auparavant et qu'il comprenait. »

.

Tony se tut un instant en se remémorant la discussion à cœur ouvert que les deux hommes avaient eue. L'agent du FBI lui avait avoué certaines choses qu'il soupçonnait mais n'avait jamais espéré se voir confirmer.

.

« Tobias a parlé de ses propres difficultés en tant que chef d'équipe et des relations qu'il avait eues avec certains de ses agents. Il n'a cependant jamais rencontré une situation identique à la nôtre et n'avait donc pas de conseils utiles à me donner. Le simple fait que quelqu'un veuille prêter une oreille à mes propos était déjà beaucoup. A partir de ce jour-là, nous nous sommes rencontrés régulièrement pour un verre ou un dîner au restaurant ou chez lui. J'ai rencontré Emily qui m'a adopté en quelque sorte comme un grand frère » indiqua Tony d'un ton franchement étonné.

.

L'air amusé de Gibbs n'échappa pas à Tony mais il ne chercha pas à en connaitre la raison. Pour sa part, l'ancien Marine savait que l'italien n'était pas aussi effrayé par les enfants – ou les ados d'ailleurs – qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

.

« Toujours su que Tobias ne te méprisais pas, Tony » révéla-t-il. « A part lui, je passe pour le second cependant. Qui a réussi à t'aider à passer le cap ? »

« Crois-le ou non mais ce fut aussi celui qui m'a surpris le plus » admit Tony. « C'est Palmer » avoua-t-il doucement.

.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche de surprise sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Ce n'était définitivement pas celui auquel il aurait pensé mais dans la mesure où Ducky était lui-même en plein désarroi, Tony ne pouvait compter sur lui. N'empêche, de savoir que l'assistant du légiste était celui qui avait pu aider l'italien était étonnant, sinon franchement incroyable. En fait, pas tant que ça puisque Palmer avait pris la défense de l'italien avec grande conviction.

.

A la vue de la réaction de Gibbs, Tony se sentit obligé de donner une explication.

.

« Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire, Palmer n'est pas un idiot. Il peut prêter une oreille attentive, réfléchir et donner quelques conseils. Certes, il n'est pas psychologue ou enquêteur mais il a un esprit ouvert et sait analyser une situation. Et surtout, il ne juge pas les autres de la manière dont il est jugé. S'il fait des remarques parfois hors propos sur une scène de crime, c'est surtout parce que tu le rends très nerveux. Il réagit ainsi par automatisme et pour lui, c'est un mécanisme de défense. »

.

Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire en apprenant que l'assistant-légiste le craignait même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui réservait en particulier. Il aimait que ses agents soient conscients qu'il était celui qui commandait et que d'un simple regard, il pouvait les remettre à leur place. C'était sa manière de montrer qu'il était en charge et qu'il comptait qu'il soit obéi.

L'ancien Marine médita un instant tout ce que Tony venait de lui dire. Il avait définitivement de quoi réfléchir et comprendre un peu mieux la situation. Mais tout ceci ne l'aidait en rien à trouver une solution concrète à la situation. Il avait besoin que Tony soit à ses côtés pour renverser la tendance mais comment lui demander de l'épauler quant lui-même lui avait refusé la même chose.

.

Tant de choses qui paraissaient impossibles s'étaient révélées réelles ne devait pas le surprendre tant que ça au sujet de l'amitié hors normes entre Palmer et DiNozzo. L'italien n'avait pas vraiment un choix très large de connaissances avec lesquelles il pouvait discuter. Il était sincèrement heureux que Tony ait eu un tel soutien et, aussi bizarre qu'il lui paraisse, c'était un immense soulagement pour lui de savoir que, finalement, il n'avait pas été entièrement seul pour traverser cette épreuve.

.

« Heureux de savoir que tu as pu compter sur eux, Tony même si je suis un peu surpris » admit-il. « Allez, il est temps de conclure cette discussion pour l'instant. Je pense que nous aurons sans doute l'occasion de revenir sur certains points » conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et franchit sans se retourner.

.

Tony haussa les épaules, il était sidéré que Gibbs n'ait pas argumenté sur son amitié avec Fornell, l'homme était avant tout son ami et avait toujours montré un certain dédain pour Tony chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Malgré la mauvaise expérience lors de l'affaire 'Chip' comme il l'appelait, les deux hommes avaient réussi l'exploit de passer sur cet incident et de parvenir à un consensus acceptable.

.

L'agent du FBI n'était pas un mauvais bougre, en fait, il était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter à partir du moment où vous deveniez son ami. Pourquoi avait-il adopté Tony ? C'était une de ces questions à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Jamais Fornell ne lui avait explicitement indiqué ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider.

.

Il soupçonnait fortement que son attitude envers lui découlait de sa propre expérience lorsque son équipe avait connu une situation similaire. Il avait dû compter sur une aide providentielle quelconque pour désamorcer le conflit. En souvenir de ce soutien, il avait décidé de rendre la pareille à l'italien, une façon de remercier son bon samaritain.

Tony aimait cette idée parce que, dans les mêmes circonstances, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. En ça, il pouvait dire que tous deux se ressemblaient même s'ils le nieraient farouchement devant témoins. Il gloussa doucement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

.

Dans un autre registre, il était certain que Gibbs tenterait d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part de l'agent du FBI, il avait la manière pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qu'il ignorait est qu'il se heurterait à un mur pour une fois, Tobias avait une dent contre lui également et ne serait pas prêt à lâcher du lest.

.

Il quitta la salle de conférence, heureux finalement que l'entretien se soit passé sans heurts. Un petit baume au cœur qui faisait du bien.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que cette première réaction de Gibbs vous aura plu. Certes, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà un début…

.

A bientôt pour la suite

.

Chtimi


	10. Chapitre 9 : Entente laborieuse

**.**

 **.**

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu poster plus tôt mais un changement d'opérateur Internet me pose des soucis. Le délai étant très long, je suis actuellement au McDo pour poster le chapitre suivant.

.

Un très grand merci à Odvie qui n'a pas hésité à commenter chaque chapitre. A vrai dire, j'ai adoré lire ses commentaires très rafraichissants. Merci de continuer, je les attends avec impatience.

.

Chez moi, les choses se mettent lentement en place. J'adore prendre le temps de poser les choses et de les faire évoluer à un rythme lent mais régulier. Mais à la fin, la raison l'emportera. Vous le constaterez si vous suivez cette histoire jusqu'à sa conclusion.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Entente laborieuse**

.

Dès le début de la semaine, l'italien avait eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il allait passer une dure semaine. Il s'avéra que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Dès le mardi, il avait à peine mis le pied au bureau que le téléphone de Gibbs sonna alors que personne n'occupait encore leur espace. Il prit l'appel, nota l'adresse et s'empressa de joindre ses coéquipiers afin de les avertir.

.

Vu l'heure matinale, il était à peine six heures, McGee grommela lorsqu'il fut réveillé par la sonnerie insistante de son portable. Il répondit abruptement lorsqu'il prit l'appel et se rendit compte que c'était DiNozzo qui l'appelait, comme s'il était toujours le responsable.

.

« McGee, debout, nous avons une enquête » dit Tony. « Rendez-vous au bureau dans une demi-heure. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'es plus le chef d'équipe, DiNozzo tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre » déclara McGee d'une voix à peine aimable. « J'attendrais l'appel de Gibbs pour obéir. »

« Sois à l'heure » fut tout ce que Tony lui répondit avant de raccrocher.

.

.

Ziva devait sans doute être debout depuis un moment et revenir de son jogging car sa voix était essoufflée.

.

« David, rendez-vous au bureau dans une demi-heure, nous avons une enquête » répétant Tony mot pour mot à la jeune femme le même message qu'à McGee.

« Je suis déjà levée, je serais là-bas avant toi, comme d'habitude » ironisa-t-elle. « Si tu étais aussi professionnel que moi, tu commencerais ta journée bien plus tôt au lieu de… »

.

Lorsque Tony comprit qu'elle allait lui envoyer une vanne, il coupa la communication sans lui laisser le temps de l'insulter.

.

.

Gibbs fut le dernier qu'il joignit. L'ancien Marine grogna lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son second.

.

« Bonjour, Gibbs, nous avons une enquête » débuta-t-il. « Le corps d'un Marine a été trouvé dans le Parc Anacostia. »

« Ok, DiNozzo » grogna Gibbs comme à son habitude. « Appelle les autres et sois au bureau dans 20 mn » ordonna-t-il.

« Déjà appelé McGee et David » l'informa Tony sans lui préciser qu'il était d'ores et déjà au bureau depuis près de deux heures. « McGee a précisé qu'il attendait ton appel pour obéir » ajouta-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que l'informaticien ne serait pas réprimandé.

« Très bien, je me mets en route » indiqua l'ancien Marine. « Eh, DiNozzo ! »

« Oui ! »

« Ne sois pas en retard » dit-il avant de couper abruptement la communication comme souvent.

.

Ensuite, il appela Ducky.

.

« Duck, désolé de te déranger si tôt mais nous avons un Marine mort au Parc Anacostia » l'informa-t-il.

« Oh, Anthony, quelle terrible façon de commencer la journée » affirma l'écossais en répondant à l'appel. « Je te retrouve au bureau dans… »

« Une demi-heure si possible, j'ai déjà averti les autres et ils sont en chemin » lui précisa-t-il.

« Et tu es sans doute déjà là, n'est-ce pas ? » indiqua le légiste d'un ton sans surprise.

« Suis arrivé il y a un moment » confirma son interlocuteur sans autre précision.

« Bien, je me mets en route » soupira Ducky avant de raccrocher.

.

Tony s'en fut ensuite au garage préparer le camion et inspecta rapidement son contenu pour s'assurer d'avoir tout ce qu'il fallait. Il réapprovisionna le véhicule avec diverses fournitures en constatant que McGee n'avait pas procédé lui-même à l'opération comme il aurait dû le faire.

.

Il remonta ensuite à son bureau pour attendre l'équipe. Il en profita pour avancer un peu plus dans la paperasse qu'il avait déjà traitée depuis son arrivée plus tôt. Il termina la tasse de café qu'il avait prévu pour se maintenir éveillé.

.

L'ascenseur fit entendre sa sonnerie et les portes libérèrent le passage pour l'entrée des trois Agents. Gibbs stoppa lorsqu'il constata la présence de Tony et McGee qui le suivait le percuta, ce qui lui valut un regard froid de la part de son chef. Ziva réussit à éviter la collision et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'italien à son bureau. Aucun d'eux ne salua Tony tant la surprise de le voir présent avant eux les perturba.

.

« Bonjour » dit simplement Tony à aucun d'eux en particulier tout en se levant et en prenant son sac.

« En route, DiNozzo » bougonna Gibbs en repartant vers l'ascenseur.

.

Sans même daigné le gratifier d'un salut, McGee et David le fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le patron. Tony soupira discrètement, la journée risquait d'être longue et elle commençait déjà sur une note plutôt frisquette. Ses collègues n'avaient encore rien dit mais il savait que les remarques ne tarderaient pas.

.

« Quant à vous, McGee, la prochaine fois que vous recevrez un ordre et que vous voudrez que je le confirme, vous pourrez prendre vos affaires et allez voir ailleurs » poursuivit-il en toisant McGee d'un regard dur. « Suis-je suffisamment clair ? »

« Patron, je… » tenta son agent avant de se taire. « Il n'est plus le chef d'équipe » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Que ça vous plaise ou non, McGee, DiNozzo a le droit de vous informer que votre présence est requise pour une enquête » précisa Gibbs, toujours fâché. « Je ne suis pas toujours celui qui reçoit les appels et DiNozzo est parfaitement autorisé à vous appeler. Que ceci ne se reproduise pas ou vous connaissez les conséquences. »

.

Puis l'ancien Marine se tourna vers l'israélienne qui n'eut pas le temps d'effacer le petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres. Gibbs sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et décida de mettre un terme définitif à de futures complications.

.

« Ceci est valable pour vous aussi, Officier David et j'espère que vous vous conformerez à mes recommandations avant de vous retrouver dans une situation qui ne serait pas forcément à votre goût. Compris ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant, attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, Gibbs, j'ai compris » confirma-t-elle en relevant le menton et en jetant un regard accompagné d'un air de défi en direction de Tony.

.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Tony avait juste donné l'adresse sans commenter plus avant.

.

La scène de crime était déjà délimitée et deux policiers s'attelaient à contenir les badauds attirés inévitablement par la curiosité morbide du meurtre. Tony descendit de voiture et, sans se préoccuper des autres, fit son chemin vers le corps qu'il contempla quelques secondes avant de s'atteler à sa tâche habituelle, croquis et photos.

.

Gibbs le regarda satisfait de le voir se mettre au travail sans attendre ses instructions. Il donna ses ordres à McGee et David qui, eux, attendaient toujours qu'il leur indique leurs tâches. Il soupira lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés tout en se demandant quand ses deux subordonnés apprendraient à anticiper. Il leur restait visiblement encore pas mal à apprendre s'ils voulaient un jour être à la hauteur de ses exigences.

.

Le travail de terrain se passa sans incident majeur, pour une fois, et sans aucune remarque acerbe de Gibbs envers l'un ou l'autre de ses agents. Ducky lui donna ses premières observations sans digression, ce qui choquait toujours l'ancien Marine plusieurs semaines après son retour. Le légiste n'avait pas encore fait l'impasse sur leur brouille et restait donc prudent lors de leurs conversations.

.

Le seul fait qui intrigua une partie de l'équipe fut lorsque McGee pesta lorsqu'il constata qu'il manquait de sachets pour les indices récoltés.

.

« Merde, pas assez de sachets ! » grogna-t-il assez fort pour être entendu de Ziva qui se trouvait près de lui.

« As-tu pensé à réapprovisionner le stock la dernière fois que tu étais en charge du camion, Tim ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant que c'était le cas.

« Pas eu le temps de le faire, je le crains » s'excusa-t-il en soupirant.

.

Gibbs, qui avait entendu leur conversation, s'approcha derrière son agent et lui assena une tape sur la tête qui surprit à la fois l'israélienne et l'informaticien qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

.

« Qu'ai-je déjà dit au sujet des fournitures du fourgon, McGee ? »

« Elles doivent être remplacées après chaque enquête » répondit automatiquement le jeune Agent.

« Donc, comment se fait-il que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Trop occupé… » rétorqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

.

L'ancien Marine lui jeta un regard froid tandis que la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

.

« Si je comprends bien, Agent McGee, vous trouvez que c'est une excuse valable parce que vous étiez en charge du réapprovisionnement ? Dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons vous rejetez cette même excuse lorsque c'est DiNozzo qui doit pourvoir à cette tâche ? Expliquez-moi la différence qu'il y a ? »

.

McGee le regarda mais ne put fournir la moindre réponse et il savait que le sujet serait à nouveau abordé dans peu de temps. Ziva, qui avait décidé de s'éloigner pour éviter d'être prise pour cible, revint auprès d'eux avec quelques sachets dans les mains.

.

« Tiens, Tim, en voici quelques-uns » dit-elle en lui en tendant plusieurs. « Tu as dû en remettre, il y en a tout une pile. »

.

Sans réfléchir à la perche qu'elle lui tendait, il s'empressa de la contredire.

.

« Non, je suis certain de n'avoir pas rechargé le stock, Ziva » répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Alors estimez-vous heureux que DiNozzo y ait pensé, Agent McGee » ironisa Gibbs.

« DiNozzo… ! » s'étonna le jeune Agent. « Et quand aurait-il eu le temps de le faire ? »

« Sans doute ce matin avant votre arrivée » suggéra Ducky qui s'était approché pour écouter.

« Oui, c'est ça » se moqua McGee. « Je le vois bien faire le travail d'un autre. »

« Timothy, c'est mesquin ce que tu dis » le coupa le légiste. « Anthony était déjà au bureau lorsqu'il vous a appelés, c'est facilement vérifiable auprès des agents de sécurité. Il est donc inutile de prétendre que c'est impossible » ajouta-t-il. « Et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois, ni malheureusement la dernière, qu'il ferait un travail qui ne lui incombe pas » termina Ducky pour faire bonne mesure avant de s'éloigner.

.

Gibbs lança un regard perplexe au légiste avant de houspiller ses deux subordonnés pour activer le travail qui restait à faire. Il remarqua que les deux jeunes gens semblaient gênés par la dernière remarque du médecin et qu'ils discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient et quelques mots lui parvinrent.

.

« Idiot, tu aurais dû confirmer mes propos » disait Ziva.

« Désolé, pas réfléchi assez vite » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, c'est ce qui fait que tu ne seras jamais un bon candidat pour les missions sous couverture » répliqua-t-elle en gloussant.

« Eh, je peux parfaitement en assumer une et je le prouverais un jour » s'indigna-t-il en soupirant.

« Je demande à voir, Tim parce que ce serait un bon moyen de visser le bec de DiNozzo » dit-elle en riant.

« Clouer, Ziva, on dit clouer le bec » rectifia son compagnon en fermant le sachet qu'il tenait. « Allez, viens, on a fini ici, il est temps de regagner la voiture. »

.

Et tous deux s'empressèrent de prendre leur matériel et de rejoindre la voiture sans même se préoccuper de savoir si leur tâche était réellement terminée. Gibbs les regarda partir sans intervenir mais il fulminait intérieurement. Ne pas faire d'esclandre sur une scène de crime requérait de se maîtriser et il avait bien du mal à respecter cette résolution en entendant les commentaires de ses agents.

.

L'ex Marine remarqua le coup de main que DiNozzo donna à Palmer pour déplacer le corps et le charriot jusqu'au fourgon mortuaire. Durant toute l'opération de transfert, les deux hommes bavardèrent sans retenue et il entendit même leurs rires. Il lui semblait que les deux jeunes gens avaient noué une amitié rapide et Gibbs constatait que les paroles de l'italien lors de leur entretien quelques jours plus tôt n'étaient pas exagérées.

.

« Eh, Tone, merci pour le coup de main » lança le jeune assistant légiste à l'italien qui s'éloignait. « J'apprécie de pouvoir manipuler le brancard avec facilité lorsque j'ai de l'aide et surtout lorsque la victime est bâtie comme un lutteur de sumo. »

« Quand tu veux, tu demandes, Jimmy » lui renvoya Tony. « Tu peux compter sur moi n'importe quand, tu le sais, il me semble. Peut pas dire que tu puisses compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Gibbs jeta un dernier regard sur leur scène de crime avant de les suivre et de rejoindre ses deux agents. Il fit signe à Ziva de monter à l'arrière et durcit son regard lorsqu'elle tenta de résister à son ordre. Il prit place derrière le volant et attendit patiemment que son second refasse son apparition. Le fourgon de Ducky était déjà parti et il ne pouvait pas laisser l'italien sur place sans moyen de transport.

.

« Patron, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda finalement McGee intrigué de voir que l'ancien Marine ne démarrait pas.

« DiNozzo » lâcha simplement Gibbs.

« Sans doute en train de flirter comme à son habitude » marmonna Ziva en soupirant.

« Ou il s'est encore en train de suivre une de ses chimères » poursuivit McGee en ricanant.

« Ca suffit vous deux » tonna soudain l'ancien Marine. « Au lieu de le dénigrer, vous feriez mieux de vous taire avant de vous retrouver suspendu pour une semaine. »

.

Il mit le moteur en marche en apercevant l'italien revenir vers la voiture. Il lui laissa le temps de déposer son matériel à l'arrière du camion et de s'installer avant de démarrer tandis que Tony l'informait de ses recherches à la honte de ses collègues qui ignoraient ce qu'il avait fait.

.

« Trace de pneus et de pas un peu plus loin, j'ai fait un moulage de chaque » expliqua-t-il. « Un pick-up d'après la largeur des empreintes et un homme d'après la taille et la profondeur des empreintes de chaussures, ce qui semble cohérent. »

« Cohérent avec quoi ? Avec une de tes fumeuses théories ? » ricana sans retenue McGee.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, Le Bleu » se moqua Tony aussitôt. « Sans doute parce qu'une femme ne pourrait déplacer le corps de notre victime à moins qu'elle ne soit Hulk ! »

.

Et ne trouvant aucune réplique à l'argumentaire de son collègue, McGee choisit prudemment de se taire.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le retour au bureau se fit ensuite en silence, un silence qui rendit l'atmosphère du véhicule plutôt lourde. Gibbs jura intérieurement, il avait de plus en plus souvent des flashs qui surgissaient inopinément lorsqu'un évènement précis provoquait l'apparition d'un souvenir. Et là, il savait que l'italien n'était jamais aussi silencieux qu'il l'était depuis ces derniers temps.

.

Il se rappelait l'entendre raconter des scènes de films qui collaient presque souvent avec leur enquête en cours et la tape qu'il lui donnait sur la tête pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur son travail. Depuis son retour, rien ne se passait comme il se souvenait. DiNozzo se comportait différemment, plus sérieux, plus silencieux et plus calme que jamais. Et cette attitude si contraire à ses souvenirs l'exaspérait parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

.

La symbiose qui existait entre les deux hommes avant l'explosion et qui facilitait leur travail, qui leur permettait de communiquer sans dire un mot (ce qui irritait et intriguait ceux qui en étaient témoins et avait, en son temps, rendu perplexe l'Agent Todd malgré ses qualités de profileuse) avait totalement disparu.

.

DiNozzo savait encore parfaitement déchiffrer les humeurs de l'ancien Marine mais désormais Gibbs ne pouvait préjuger de celles de son second. L'homme était devenu indéchiffrable pour lui et cette absence de transparence rendait son comportement plus difficile à prévoir et donc pour Gibbs, de se préparer à toute éventualité. Et désormais, Tony anticipait ses désirs ou ses ordres au lieu de le lui laisser les lui donner comme dans le passé. Sans doute une conséquence de sa brève période dans la peau d'un chef d'équipe.

.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent leur arrivée au bureau seraient occupées à collecter toutes les informations possibles sur leur victime, ses relations professionnelles et personnelles, à attendre le résultat des premiers tests effectués par Abby et le rapport d'autopsie que Ducky et Palmer avaient entamée sitôt rentrés.

.

Gibbs profita de ce moment pour observer ses trois agents. Et comme il l'avait déjà noté, ses deux juniors travaillaient de pair tout en laissant leur collègue se débrouiller seul. DiNozzo ne semblait pas affecté par ce comportement et parvenait toujours à apporter sa contribution à leur enquête même lorsqu'il devait avoir recours à l'informatique.

.

Il semblait avoir développé ses compétences en la matière car il l'utilisait volontiers sans demander d'aide, ce qui lui valait des regards incrédules de la part de McGee lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte. L'informaticien le narguait un moment mais Tony ne prenait pas la mouche, il le regardait simplement, l'air moqueur et le laissait enrager seul sans lui donner la moindre explication.

.

Gibbs soupçonnait Tony d'avoir toujours su se servir de l'informatique, après tout, s'il se souvenait correctement, son agent possédait un ordinateur portable personnel et il n'était pas manchot avec, il surfait parfaitement sur Internet sans problème et arrivait toujours à obtenir le renseignement qu'il cherchait même si la recherche était parfois complexe.

.

Et avant l'intégration de McGee au sein de l'équipe, DiNozzo se chargeait d'effectuer le travail préliminaire de recherches et donc de le faire informatiquement. Il avait cessé lorsqu'il avait été évident que l'agent junior qui venait de rejoindre l'équipe pouvait s'en charger. DiNozzo se concentrait alors sur d'autres méthodes de recherches qui s'avéraient tout aussi nécessaires et parfois même indispensables.

.

En tant qu'ancien policier, il avait pratiqué le travail de fourmi pour trouver un indice avant que l'informatique ne soit un outil indispensable pour accélérer les recherches. Pourtant, cette méthode d'investigation avait aussi ses limites et d'autres manières de réunir des indices devaient être employées. Un point de vue que l'informaticien semblait avoir perdu de vue au fil du temps.

.

Mais bientôt la collecte d'informations stagna et la frustration commença à montrer son nez, McGee tapait avec plus de forces sur ses touches, David fulminait et jurait en Hébreu, signe qu'elle était énervée, DiNozzo se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et contemplait son écran en fronçant les sourcils. Gibbs sentait ses Agents au bord de l'explosion.

.

Et une bonne manière de gérer ce problème était de les focaliser sur autre chose. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne séance dans la salle de gym pour leur permettre d'évacuer toute la tension qui les habitait. Sûr qu'il lui faudrait être un peu plus vicieux que d'habitude. Il réfléchit un moment puis prit sa décision.

.

« Bon, c'est assez » déclara-t-il finalement. « Nous sommes coincés tant que Ducky et Abby ne nous aurons pas donné quelques éléments. En attendant, nous allons aller transpirer un peu. »

.

Si Tim et Ziva le regardèrent, incertains de comprendre ses propos, Tony soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

.

« Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, Gibbs ? » osa-t-il demander tout en sachant qu'il allait se faire rembarrer.

« Discuterais-tu un ordre, DiNozzo ? » l'interrogea son supérieur d'une voix froide.

« Pas du tout » interjeta son second. « Je pense que… » commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ancien Marine. « Laisse tomber » termina-t-il finalement en se levant.

.

Il contourna son bureau et s'arrêta juste à côté de son patron.

.

« Ils ne vont pas être coopératifs avec moi » dit-il en guise d'avertissement avant de poursuivre son chemin.

.

Et c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire.

.

Il suivit l'équipe dans le gymnase et se dirigea vers son vestiaire d'où il prit sa tenue de sport. Tout en se changeant, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et quelques pensées se former, des pensées qui lui arrivèrent en un flot puissant et qu'il ne put canaliser.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Durant l'absence de Gibbs, Tony avait évité le plus possible d'avoir recours au même procédé pour canaliser ses deux subordonnés sachant que McGee avait en horreur les séances de gym et que pour David, ce serait l'occasion de le massacrer si elle pouvait le faire sans en subir de conséquences.

.

Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur l'israélienne et ses capacités au combat. Son entrainement avait certainement été intensif mais elle avait suivi une seule forme de combat au corps à corps, celui dispensé par le Mossad. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se tourner vers une autre discipline pour compléter sa formation estimant être suffisamment préparée avec celle qu'elle connaissait.

.

Contrairement à elle, Tony avait pratiqué divers sports depuis son entrée à RIMA. Il s'évadait dans une pratique sportive et lorsqu'il s'investissait, il le faisait de manière intensive. Il avait ainsi non seulement pratiqué le basket et le football mais également d'autres disciplines qui ne figuraient pas dans son dossier. Il n'avait jamais estimé devoir mentionner tous les sports qu'il pratiquait, il aimait garder pour lui certaines choses.

.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait dévoiler un aspect de sa vie que personne jusqu'ici ne connaissait. Les dernières semaines avaient eu raison de sa prudence et il allait démontrer à son équipe qu'il n'était pas l'idiot que tous pensaient qu'il était.

.

Gibbs serait étonné et chercherait à savoir ce qu'il savait faire et la raison de son silence à ce sujet. David allait être grandement surprise d'être la récipiendaire d'un savoir-faire dont elle ignorait tout. McGee serait incrédule et aurait du mal à accepter que l'italien soit autre chose qu'une grande gueule, un beau sourire et un imbécile.

.

Comme chacun d'eux le sous-estimait, Tony n'avait jamais tenté de les faire revenir sur leur jugement à son égard. A l'époque, il n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Désormais, leur opinion était encore moins importante pour lui mais il jugeait qu'il avait le droit de montrer qui il était réellement sans se préoccuper de leur réaction. De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, il n'aurait jamais grâce à leurs yeux. Alors pour quelle raison devrait-il les préserver.

.

Il avait choisi très tôt de ne pas dévoiler tout ce qui le concernait lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à RIMA. Il savait que savoir se préserver un minimum était nécessaire, il avait simplement poussé le fait jusqu'à cacher qui il était réellement afin de se protéger au maximum. Cette précaution ne l'avait pas empêché d'être bizuté pour une raison ou une autre.

.

C'était grâce à cette expérience traumatisante que Tony avait décidé de se frotter à certains groupes bien particuliers et d'apprendre d'eux ce qu'il voulait. Les gangs de rues étaient remplis de bons professeurs pour peu que l'on sache les convaincre de vous apprendre ce qu'ils savent.

.

Un savant mélange de techniques de combat rapproché, d'arts martiaux divers, de capoeira, de boxe et autres méthodes faisaient qu'il pouvait se battre en utilisant différents styles avec un même adversaire et le surprendre malgré tout au cours de plusieurs combats.

.

Ziva David ne pouvait parvenir à un résultat identique dans la mesure où elle ne connaissait qu'un seul type de technique. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé utile et nécessaire de se perfectionner dans un autre style estimant que le Krav Maga était suffisant pour se défaire d'un adversaire. Elle allait déchanter rapidement mais pas sans essayer de le battre comme plâtre, il en était certain.

.

Il avait appliqué la méthode du secret dans ses différents postes, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'emparer d'une information et la déformer pour en faire une arme contre lui. Lorsque la fortune supposée de sa famille avait été découverte à Peoria, il y avait eu pas mal de rumeurs sur la validité de sa promotion et notamment l'obtention de sa plaque de détective.

.

A partir de son transfert vers Philly, il avait minimisé à dessein qui il était et ce qu'il savait faire. Certes, certains aspects de sa personnalité ressortaient parfois mais il l'avait toujours mis sur le compte de sa facilité à jouer un rôle, cette explication avait souvent suffi pour le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Ses collègues de travail n'étaient pas toujours des plus malins ou ne voyaient pas la nécessité d'approfondir le sujet.

.

Ici, au NCIS, il avait éprouvé une envie viscérale de se prémunir après quelques rencontres avec la gothique. Sa propension à bavarder à tort et à travers et sa piètre capacité à garder un secret avaient été évidentes pour lui peu de temps après son arrivée à l'agence. Il avait alors choisi de ne pas se confier à la laborantine qui le pressait de lui raconter sa vie.

.

Il avait pris la décision de jouer un rôle à l'intégration de l'Agent Todd. Le constant rappel de son diplôme de profileuse qui lui permettait de juger le caractère d'une personne en quelques minutes l'avait poussé à la mettre à l'épreuve. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un play-boy, un coureur de jupons ou tout ce dont elle le qualifiait.

.

Malgré la proclamation de son quotient intellectuel supérieur, McGee n'avait jamais remis en question l'image que son collègue présentait. Il s'était appuyé à tort sur le jugement de Todd sans chercher à le connaître mieux. Tony l'avait laissé croire ce qu'il voulait et c'était sans doute ce qui lui nuisait maintenant. Il n'avait pas cherché à obtenir le respect de l'informaticien et ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

.

Quant à l'israélienne, le dossier qu'elle avait compilé sur lui était, de toute évidence, incomplet. Il ignorait si le Mossad l'avait jugé de peu d'importance dans la vie de Gibbs et si c'était la raison pour laquelle Haswari avait choisi de ne pas le prendre pour cible lorsqu'il pourchassait l'ancien Marine de sa vindicte. Il était néanmoins heureux de savoir qu'il avait réussi à duper une agence comme le Mossad qui se targuait d'être l'une des meilleures au monde en ce qui concernait le renseignement.

.

L'appel de Gibbs le ramena à la réalité et il termina de se préparer et de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour ce qui s'annonçait comme un entrainement de survie parce que l'israélienne allait tenter de lui prouver sa supériorité sans la moindre pitié. Elle porterait ses coups de manière à le blesser 'accidentellement', de cela, il était certain.

Elle allait en être pour ses frais.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

J'espère récupérer une connexion très bientôt pour poster le chapitre suivant dans un délai raisonnable.

.

En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tension extrême

.

.

.

 _Avant une séance cinéma, un autre arrêt McDo pour vous poster ce chapitre tant attendu si j'en juge par vos précédents commentaires. Je pense que vous en apprécierez la teneur._

 _._

 _Dans ce chapitre, les agents sont sur une enquête. Cependant, pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails. Je vais simplement aller à l'essentiel en espérant que vous me pardonnerez ce défaut._

 _._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Tension extrême**

.

Gibbs médita juste quelques secondes la mise en garde de l'italien mais finalement décida de faire fi de son avis. Il était le chef et chaque membre de son équipe avait intérêt à le comprendre s'il voulait continuer à en faire partie. Et son idée d'associer les adversaires différemment allait inévitablement engendrer une tension supplémentaire mais sans doute aussi permettre de gérer la crise sous-jacente qui grondait depuis son retour.

.

Un combat entre des collègues était peut-être une méthode extrême mais il ne voyait rien d'autre qui puisse régler le problème. La bagarre devait également avoir lieu sous contrôle afin de minimiser les risques de débordement. McGee serait sans doute le moins exposé de ses trois agents mais David allait s'en donner à cœur joie s'il ne la bridait pas.

.

Il savait que DiNozzo avait compris qu'il serait en partenariat avec l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues et sans doute avait deviné avec qui. La tension entre eux était la plus dangereuse parce que tous deux pouvaient devenir violents s'ils n'étaient pas encadrés lors de l'affrontement. Et dieu sait que si l'italien n'avait pas l'esprit vindicatif de l'israélienne, il en connaissait un rayon sur les méthodes de combat de rue.

.

Certes, il n'était pas un expert de la valeur de David mais il savait se défendre et rendait coup pour coup surtout lorsque l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines à plein régime. La colère et la fureur étaient aussi de bons moyens de le motiver et de l'inciter à se battre à pleine capacité.

.

Il rejoignit son groupe qui se dirigeait vers la salle de sports aménagée au sous-sol du bâtiment. Un quart d'heure passa et tous furent réunis après s'être changés. Tandis que l'italien faisait des mouvements d'assouplissement sous l'œil narquois de ses collègues, Gibbs vit Ziva gagner le punching-ball et taper dessus à pleine force. Il soupira en constatant qu'elle dépensait de l'énergie à mauvais escient. McGee se contenta de rester là où il était et d'attendre un ordre.

.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Tony cessa sa préparation et rejoignit les deux hommes. Gibbs siffla pour signaler à Ziva de revenir. Il attendit qu'elle soit avec eux pour donner ses instructions.

.

« Bien, maintenant que chacun de vous est enfin prêt » dit-il ironiquement en regardant Tony et Ziva. « McGee, vous attendrez votre tour pour un match avec moi. DiNozzo et David, vous allez être adversaires pour le premier match et je ne veux pas de discussion » avertit-il aussitôt afin de prévenir une riposte.

.

Les deux agents s'en furent prendre place sur le ring et se mettre en position d'attaque. David attendit que l'italien fasse le clown comme c'était son habitude mais il la surprit en restant parfaitement calme, prêt à parer les coups. Elle le regarda un instant, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres et il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Il espérait que Gibbs avait mesuré les risques qu'il allait leur faire courir à tous deux parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse le tabasser.

.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des adversaires ne daigne engager le match alors Gibbs décida de les inciter à le faire.

.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » gronda-t-il. « Vous préférez que je me joigne à vous peut être. »

.

La menace eut l'effet escompté, du moins sur l'israélienne qui lui lança un regard incertain avant finalement de lancer la première attaque. Elle qui pensait toucher son adversaire en fut pour ses frais, Tony esquissa facilement et se remit en position en un éclair. Elle fronça les sourcils mais très vite, elle reprit contenance et repartit à la charge. Ses attaques furent contrées au fur et à mesure qu'elle les délivrait et sa frustration commençait à intensifier les coups qu'elle tentait de donner.

.

Tony laissa la jeune femme porter ses attaques, il voulait la fatiguer un peu avant de riposter à son tour, il ne fit donc que se dérober à chaque fois et vit bientôt que l'israélienne devenait plus dangereuse. Il laissa passer encore quelques minutes avant finalement de se décider à assener à son tour quelques coups qui déstabilisèrent David parce qu'il ne retint pas sa force. Fini désormais d'être trop galant et de minimiser ses coups.

.

Puis vint l'apothéose lorsque Tony réussit à déséquilibrer Ziva qui tomba sur le tapis comme une masse. Il s'écarta rapidement attendant qu'elle se relève, ce qu'elle fit après avoir digéré sa surprise et surtout son humiliation. Jamais l'italien ne l'avait battu lors des rares matches qu'ils avaient disputés. Elle se remit sur pied et repartit à l'assaut avec plus de hargne pour se retrouver à nouveau au sol.

.

Durant les dix minutes suivantes, le scénario se répéta quasiment à chaque fois. Tony utilisait quelques mouvements d'art martial et Ziva, qui ne le connaissait pas, ne parvenait pas à anticiper ses gestes et donc à les bloquer. Décidant sans doute que trop c'était trop, elle se releva de sa dernière chute et faisant un instant face à Gibbs, il put lire la fureur briller dans ses yeux. Il s'avançait pour se glisser entre ses deux subordonnés mais elle le devança.

.

Elle poussa un rugissement et fonça vers Tony dans l'évidente intention de lui rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse. Il vit son second secouer la tête, attendre calmement l'impact mais pivota au dernier moment laissant Ziva terminer sa course dans les cordes. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à genoux et mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Gibbs en profita pour se placer devant Tony et regarder la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et stoppa net en voyant son patron debout devant elle, les poings sur les hanches et le visage réprobateur.

.

« Gibbs, pourriez-vous vous pousser que je termine ce match ? » jeta-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée et impérieuse.

« C'est un match que vous voulez désespérément transformer en massacre, Officier David et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais que ce soit » cracha-t-il, furieux. « Que cherchez-vous à prouver en vous comportant ainsi ? Que DiNozzo ne vous vaut pas ? Que vous êtes meilleure que lui ? Il me semble qu'il vient de vous démontrer qu'il pouvait sans problème vous mettre au tapis, votre rage vous aveugle et vous déstabilise. Vous ne gagnerez pas en vous comportant ainsi. Cet affrontement est terminé » décréta-t-il impérieusement.

.

Il fixa la jeune femme d'un regard dur jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et pousse un soupir signifiant sa défaite. Gibbs avait raison, elle venait de perdre lamentablement ses moyens devant un adversaire inférieur, lui permettant de prendre la main sur elle. Et le fait qu'il utilise une méthode de combat qu'elle ignorait l'avait encore plus perturbé.

.

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta le ring puis s'installa sur un banc plus loin pour tenter de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se rendait compte que, depuis quelques semaines, elle était déstabilisée par l'attitude de l'italien. Il ne se comportait pas comme elle l'espérait et elle en était frustrée parce que ne pas anticiper équivalait à lui donner un avantage sur elle.

.

Tandis que l'israélienne se mettait à l'écart et était plongée dans ses pensées, Gibbs en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les nouvelles dispositions combatives de son second qui l'avaient surpris, il devait bien le reconnaitre. Il avait pensé que ce petit match serait un bon moyen de canaliser et peut être de dissiper la tension entre ses deux subordonnés.

.

Il avait mal jugé DiNozzo, il avait songé que le fait de prendre une bonne claque par Ziva permettrait de remettre l'équipe sur les rails. Et voilà que c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait et jamais il n'aurait juré voir le jour où l'italien serait celui qui enverrait l'officier du Mossad au tapis. Sans le montrer, il avait apprécié le combat et énervée comme elle l'était, Ziva aurait sans doute fini par blesser l'italien. Mettre fin à l'échange était le plus sage.

.

Il se dirigea finalement vers DiNozzo et opta pour une approche en douceur.

.

« DiNozzo, je ne t'avais jamais vu te battre de cette façon » nota l'ancien Marine en s'adressant calmement à son second. « Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur cette méthode ? »

« Pas une méthode en particulier, Gibbs » marmonna Tony. « Un mélange de plusieurs styles, j'ai piqué les mouvements les plus faciles à reproduire et je les ai combinés pour s'adapter à ma façon de me mouvoir. »

« Eh bien, ça semble efficace, en tout cas » approuva sincèrement l'ancien Marine. « Tu as totalement désarçonnée Ziva, elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'anticiper tes prochains mouvements. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle étudie ce style et puisse te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce la prochaine fois que vous combattrez ensemble. »

« Elle n'aura l'occasion de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre » constata simplement l'italien.

« Et comment ça ? » s'étonna Gibbs. « Tu comptes te dérober aux prochains entrainements sans doute ? »

« Non, je dis qu'elle ne pourra pas étudier ce style, je ne le répète pas deux fois de suite, c'est tout » révéla Tony du bout des lèvres.

« Alors quand tu dis que tu combines différentes méthodes, tu n'exagères pas ? »

« Ce serait bien trop évident surtout avec elle si je m'en tenais à une ou deux manières de combattre et la connaissant, je sais parfaitement qu'elle s'arrangerait pour épier mes entrainements afin de me prendre à défaut rapidement la prochaine fois » déclara Tony avec justesse. « Je n'ai aucune intention de me retrouver dans la situation d'aujourd'hui parce que tu as pensé que nous faire nous affronter pourrait alléger la tension entre nous. En fait, tu as fait tout le contraire parce que je n'avais aucune envie de me faire botter l'arrière train par Miss Mossad qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde et surtout moi. »

« Il fallait que je tente de faire baisser la pression entre vous » avoua Gibbs, légèrement - mais très légèrement - penaud.

« Avec elle, le seul moyen d'y parvenir est qu'elle me batte comme plâtre pour qu'elle soit satisfaite et je n'ai aucune envie de lui servir de carpette » bougonna Tony. « Laisse tomber, Gibbs, tu ne parviendras pas à changer les choses, c'est trop tard, tes deux Agents sont allés trop loin avec moi pour parvenir à faire marche arrière. Et je préfère le statu quo pour le moment » avoua-t-il en soupirant.

« Bien, je ne forcerais pas l'issue mais si jamais la situation s'envenime trop à mon goût, je prendrais le relais. Que ceci soit bien clair, il est hors de question que toute cette merde dépasse des limites raisonnables. »

« Alors, il serait bon que vous rappeliez certains faits à Miss Mossad comme celui qui dit que je suis son supérieur hiérarchique, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et par la même occasion, rappelez également à McGee que la chaine de commandement existe pour une bonne raison » édicta Tony d'un ton ferme.

« Si l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterai pas à leur remettre en mémoire quelles règles essentielles si ça permet de débloquer la situation » indiqua l'ancien Marine.

.

Tony réalisa qu'il ne faisait aucune promesse, juste un rappel de certains faits. Il avait su, bien avant de le dire, que Gibbs prendrait faits et causes pour ses Agents juniors contre Tony, son second qu'il ne considérait plus comme aussi utile dans l'équipe si son attitude depuis son retour était un bon indicateur.

.

Il était peut-être temps de reconsidérer son avenir en fin de compte et de décider s'il avait envie de rester là ou d'aller voir ailleurs si son utilité serait appréciée. Il allait devoir faire un sacré ménage dans sa tête et prendre le temps de réfléchir sérieusement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Vance décida de transférer l'enquête de Gibbs vers l'équipe de l'Agent Fergusson lorsque des similitudes avec leur affaire en cours furent mises à jour à l'annonce des résultats des tests d'Abby.

.

Ce fut donc un autre meurtre deux jours plus tard qui occupa l'équipe de Gibbs et la découverte d'une empreinte partielle qui leur donna une identité pour leur suspect potentiel. Abby avait réussi à isoler suffisamment de points de concordance pour que la base de données de la police leur fournisse un nom : Charles Jefferson. L'homme avait un casier pour agression, il était un solitaire qui vivait dans une maison un peu isolée aux abords d'un bois, demeure héritée de ses parents tous deux décédés depuis quelques années.

.

Après les habituelles recherches d'informations sur l'homme, Gibbs décida qu'une visite surprise au domicile de leur suspect s'imposait. Il enjoignit donc son équipe à l'accompagner et à se montrer prudente. Il gara prudemment la voiture près d'un bosquet d'arbres pour éviter d'alerter leur suspect afin d'éviter d'être repérés trop tôt. Il décida d'envoyer ses deux agents juniors à l'arrière de la maison tandis que Tony et lui prenaient l'avant. Comme à l'habitude, ils se présentèrent mais ne reçurent aucune réponse.

.

La porte d'entrée était fermée et Gibbs fit signe à Tony de l'enfoncer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le battant. L'ancien Marine le regarda faire et se fit la réflexion que son second avait un sacré jeu de jambes et de sacrées longues jambes également. Mais bien vite, il se morigéna intérieurement et suivit son bras droit qui avait pénétré précautionneusement dans la demeure.

.

McGee et David avaient fait leur chemin par la porte de derrière en entendant celle de devant être forcée. Les quatre agents firent le tour des pièces avant de procéder à un examen plus approfondi de la maison, son occupant étant visiblement absent. Tony se chargea de rapprocher la voiture et de sortir le matériel qu'il transporta dans la maison. Gibbs, tout en dirigeant ses agents juniors, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à l'extérieur afin de repérer leur suspect le cas échéant.

.

Une nouvelle fois, Tony entreprit de faire les photos et se faisant fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises avant de hausser les épaules. Quelque chose l'intriguait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Gibbs, qui revenait d'une autre pièce, le vit secouer la tête avant que Tony ne fasse une chose curieuse. Les mains sur les hanches, il se tint immobile face à un mur avant de se tourner d'un quart de tour et ainsi de suite jusqu'à faire un tour complet sur lui-même.

.

Sachant que quelque chose avait dû capter son attention, Gibbs ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Lorsqu'il comprendrait, son second l'informerait de ce qu'il en était. Par un manque de chance, McGee et David revinrent dans la salle à ce moment-là et ne purent s'empêcher de commenter l'attitude de leur collègue.

.

« Il s'exerce pour un ballet ou quoi ! » ricana la jeune femme.

« Non, il ne saurait même pas faire deux pas sans s'empêtrer dans ses chaussons » renchérit Tim.

.

Mais les deux jeunes gens en furent pour leurs frais car l'italien ne répliqua pas comme ils s'y attendaient. Et ce manque de réaction fit voir rouge à Ziva. Elle s'avança et levait la main pour dieu sait quoi lorsque son geste fut intercepté.

.

« Evitez de vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante, Officier David » l'avertit DiNozzo. « Vous pourriez regretter d'être humiliée devant votre complice et surtout devant votre chef d'équipe. »

« Quoi ! » dit-elle totalement ahurie avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu penses que tu peux m'arrêter si je décide de te mettre au tapis ? » ironisa-t-elle.

.

Elle avait à peine terminée sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva sur le sol, Tony avait profité de sa stupéfaction pour amorcer son attaque, il avait glissé rapidement son pied entre les jambes de sa collègue et l'avait fauché tout en agrippant son bras pour lui éviter de tomber brutalement au sol.

.

Gibbs, qui avait compris son intention, choisit de se taire et de laisser faire son second. Une petite revanche pour l'italien et qui ne ferait pas de mal à l'israélienne. Il esquissa même un sourire lorsqu'elle atterrit sur les fesses en grognant, humiliée d'avoir été mise au tapis par Tony. Elle ne sut pas masquer son indignation et même McGee sourit avant de se recomposer un visage impassible pour éviter la colère de Ziva.

.

« Vous avez décidé de faire une démonstration de votre souplesse, Officier David ? » lança Gibbs pour faire bonne mesure.

« Non, j'ai glissé » dit-elle en se remettant sur pied.

« Oh, c'est comme ça que vous appelez le fait de vous faire envoyer au tapis ? Intéressant » nota l'ancien Marine en secouant la tête. « Apprenez à tenir votre langue et vous éviterez ce genre de désagrément. »

« Juste un coup de chance, c'est tout » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Si vous le dites » conclut Gibbs. « Je vois que votre combat de l'autre jour ne vous a pas servi de leçon. Quand donc apprendrez-vous ? » soupira-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Apprendre quoi au juste ? » s'enquit-elle avant de constater qu'il était parti.

.

Gibbs savait que cette histoire n'en resterait pas là et qu'à la prochaine session d'entraînement, elle ferait payer ce qu'elle considérait comme une humiliation à DiNozzo. A charge pour lui d'éviter que l'incident ne dégénère pas en écartant la possibilité de les mettre en position de s'affronter sur le tapis sachant que Ziva aurait le dessus sur l'italien. Encore qu'après leur conversation et la démonstration époustouflante de Tony, il ne parierait pas sur les chances de l'israélienne de gagner haut la main.

.

Tony s'était rapidement désintéressé de sa collègue et avait profité de sa distraction pour faire un tour dans les autres pièces de la maison. Et là encore, une drôle d'impression persista, quelque chose qui devrait lui sauter aux yeux mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. En revenant dans la salle principale, il se fit la réflexion que Jefferson était un collectionneur curieux.

.

Finalement, Gibbs donna le signal du départ, McGee empoigna l'ordinateur de Jefferson, Ziva agrippa une mallette et Tony la seconde et tous suivirent l'ancien Marine. Tony déposa le matériel dans le coffre avant de passer un coup de fil au poste de police local et de lancer un mandat de recherche sur le véhicule de leur suspect dont il donna le modèle et le numéro d'immatriculation.

.

Gibbs le regarda curieusement parce que ces deux éléments n'étaient pas encore connus à leur arrivée au domicile de Jefferson. Tony comprit à l'expression de son supérieur qu'il était surpris qu'il connaisse ces deux infos.

.

« Les photos » dit simplement Tony en haussant les épaules.

.

Gibbs continua de le fixer, attendant plus d'explications. Tony soupira.

.

« Dans la salle, sur la bibliothèque, il y avait une photo de Jefferson assis sur le capot d'une voiture de collection » le renseigna son Agent.

« Et ça te suffit pour penser qu'il s'agit de la sienne ? » demanda l'ancien Marine, intrigué.

« Vu la façon dont il était positionné, oui. Non seulement, il était assis sur le capot mais un pied était posé sur la calandre et seul le propriétaire d'un tel véhicule s'autorise à le faire. Et toute son attitude clamait qu'il en est le propriétaire, un air de fierté plaqué sur le visage. »

« Et le voilà encore avec des élucubrations fantaisistes » commenta McGee.

« McGee, une fois rentrés, vous vérifierez auprès du service des immatriculations » ordonna Gibbs d'une voix sans réplique. « Juste pour qu'il vous confirme ce que DiNozzo vient de dire » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

.

Il entendait faire comprendre à ses deux juniors qu'ils devaient prêter un peu plus attention à certains détails, aussi insolites ou anodins qu'ils paraissent. Parfois, c'était ce genre de choses qui permettait de boucler une affaire et DiNozzo avait non seulement l'œil pour dénicher ça mais aussi un flair infaillible pour connecter ensemble des éléments épars pour rassembler le puzzle.

.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, la recherche confirma les suppositions de Tony, McGee devint positivement jaloux et le fit savoir.

.

« Content, DiNozzo » cracha-t-il exaspéré. « Tu as raison, une fois de plus. Tu peux te pavaner mais la prochaine fois… »

« La prochaine fois, je vous botte l'arrière train si vous ne prêtez pas plus attention » l'interrompit Gibbs. « Et c'est valable pour vous également, Officier David » ajouta-t-il pour mettre ses juniors au même niveau. « Bon travail, DiNozzo » lâcha-t-il encore mais du bout des lèvres.

.

Tony ne releva même pas le nez de ses notes, il n'en avait que faire des félicitations de Gibbs, ce bâtard ne les lui délivrait que pour faire enrager McGee et David et d'un ton qui ne semblait pas très sincère. Et si ses deux collègues s'en apercevaient, il était certain que les moqueries suivraient à la vitesse grand V.

.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de vaines recherches pour localiser Jefferson, Gibbs accorda à son équipe l'autorisation de partir. McGee et David ne se firent pas prier pour plier bagages aussitôt tandis que Tony préféra rester encore un peu. Ce détail qui le chiffonnait toujours devenait carrément obsession au fil des heures et il voulait tenter de trouver ce que c'était.

.

Il était si plongé dans son travail qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à l'heure et il fut surpris lorsqu'un appétissant sandwich fut déposé devant lui ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Il leva le nez pour voir son Gremlin lui sourire amicalement.

.

« Serait temps que tu fasses une pause, Buckeye » dit Jimmy en lui désignant le repas. « Il est tard et je suis sûr que tu vas rester encore un moment. »

« Ok, Jimbo, je me rends » lui accorda Tony en écartant son siège pour prouver sa décision.

« Bien, je suis ravi » déclara le jeune légiste.

.

Et sur ce, il déballa son propre sandwich et se mit à mastiquer avec enthousiasme la première bouchée sous le regard rieur de l'italien.

.

« Tout seul ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Breena est avec ses parents et moins je vois Ed, mieux je me porte » expliqua Jimmy.

« Ah, les beaux-parents ! » s'exclama Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu savais ce qu'il en est » remarqua son ami. « Il me semble que tu ne t'es jamais marié donc tu n'as jamais eu de beaux-parents donc tu ne peux connaître les relations entre eux. »

« Pas besoin d'avoir vécu la chose pour en connaître un rayon dessus, Jim » indiqua l'italien. « J'ai eu mon lot de belles-mères et j'ai vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver en conflit avec elles si je voulais survivre quelques mois sans représailles. »

« Elles n'étaient pas commodes ? »

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elles avaient en horreur de voir un gamin qui leur rappelait que Senior avait connu une autre femme avant elles. »

« Pas facile de vivre dans de telles conditions. »

« Je dirais qu'il n'était pas possible de vivre avec elles et Senior n'était jamais d'un grand soutien. Vois-tu, Jim, il les épousait principalement pour leur argent et elles ne se privaient pas de me le faire savoir à leur manière. »

« Ce qui explique ces cicatrices sur tes radios ? »

« Pour certaines d'entre elles, oui, malheureusement. »

« Et personne n'a jamais rien dit ? »

« Tu sais, Jimmy, les services de l'enfance n'étaient pas ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Certains préféraient fermer les yeux et tâter la liasse de billets qu'ils empochaient. »

« Combien de temps as-tu subi ce genre de traitement ? »

« Pas très longtemps, deux ans, la seconde belle-mère l'a obligé à m'envoyer en pension à 10 ans et à 12 ans, j'étais inscrit à l'Académie Militaire de Rhode Island. Après ça, ce fut la paix. »

« Et ton père t'a brutalisé ? »

« Je crois que les confidences sont terminées pour ce soir, j'ai du travail à terminer » esquiva Tony. « Merci pour le repas et pour l'intermède, Jimmy. »

.

Comprenant à mi mot que l'italien n'entendait pas répondre à sa question, Jimmy soupira et se leva, il déposa les détritus dans la poubelle, salua Tony et quitta l'étage. Tony soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Evoquer le passé n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori mais Jimmy n'était pas inquisiteur comme pourraient l'être certains.

.

Parler soulageait aussi en quelque sorte et les confidences qu'il distillait étaient partagées entre Jimmy et un autre ami récent, Tobias qui avait deviné certains faits. Chacun des deux hommes connaissait des détails inconnus de l'autre et il voulait que ça reste comme ça.

.

Il soupira et reprit son travail.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Par un de ces fameux instincts, Tony lança une recherche sur des meurtres non résolus dans la région et, pour faire bonne mesure, remonta sur plusieurs années. Un détail l'avait intrigué parce qu'il se souvenait l'avoir entendu lorsqu'il travaillait au Département de la Police Criminelle de Baltimore. Même s'il n'était pas impliqué directement dans l'affaire en question, ses collègues en débattaient amèrement car ils n'avaient aucun indice pour confondre le meurtrier.

.

Depuis l'informatisation des forces de police, les enquêtes étaient téléchargées dans des bases de données accessibles non seulement par toutes les forces de police mais aussi par les agences gouvernementales. Et ce qu'il obtint après une heure le stupéfia. Il réalisa alors qu'ils avaient bien plus qu'un simple tueur occasionnel semblait-il. Mais s'il présentait ses trouvailles à Gibbs, serait-il pris au sérieux ou serait-il renvoyé dans ses buts comme cela avait été le cas lors des dernières affaires que l'équipe avait traitées ?

.

Sachant quel crédit Gibbs lui accorderait, il décida de ne pas faire part de sa découverte tout en prenant parfaitement conscience que son patron lui ferait payer cette cachotterie. Mais depuis que l'ancien Marine avait décrété que tout ce que Tony faisait ou trouvait ne valait pas triplette, l'ex détective préférait avoir de solides preuves avant d'en faire part. Et même ainsi, il n'était pas certain que son supérieur ne les enverrait pas aux quatre vents.

.

Et pour une fois, ce ne serait sans doute pas une erreur que de réunir le maximum d'informations aussi bien sur les affaires passées non résolues que sur leur enquête actuelle. Dans d'autres affaires, McGee avait manqué quelques détails qu'il avait négligés de vérifier ou d'approfondir pensant qu'ils étaient de peu d'importance. Et c'était justement ces petits riens qui retenaient toujours l'attention de Tony parce qu'ils menaient souvent à la solution.

.

Il préféra donc assurer ses pistes et continua de chercher. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva quelque chose qui avait échappé aux recherches effectuées par l'informaticien, soit que l'Agent n'avait pas creusé assez, soit qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se décarcasser à trouver. Lui, l'incompétent en informatique, avait déniché cette info en à peu près… deux heures parce qu'il avait pris la peine de rentrer diverses variables dans un moteur de recherche après mûre réflexion.

.

Il avait utilisé son cerveau et sa connaissance de l'esprit tortueux de certains tueurs pour orienter ses questions et envisager tous les scenarii possibles. Mais savoir que leur suspect pouvait en fait être un tueur en série demandait d'avoir assez de preuves à présenter à l'Agent Gibbs, sans quoi ses théories ne seraient que pure fantaisie selon l'ancien Marine. Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir leur assassin s'en tirer à bon compte avec juste quelques années de prison.

.

Il compulsa différents sites pour conforter ses informations nouvelles, multiplia les sources d'informations, croisa les résultats, relia le tout avec les lieux où se trouvait Jefferson aux mêmes moments et constata sans surprise que son hypothèse tenait la route. Restait juste à trouver un moyen de prouver à Gibbs qu'elle valait la peine d'être exploitée. Ce qui était plus vite dit que fait mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

.

Finalement, ce fut vers vingt-trois heures qu'il cessa son travail et prit le chemin de sa maison tout en cogitant encore sur leur enquête.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce fut par un heureux hasard que le lendemain, la voiture de Jefferson fut localisée et leur suspect arrêté par la police de… Baltimore. Tony fut donc dépêché sur place pour le récupérer et Gibbs lui attribua un Agent d'une autre équipe pour l'accompagner, à la grande surprise de l'italien. L'Agent Brian Colson, second de l'Agent Balboa, fut très content d'être chargé de cette mission. Les deux hommes avaient déjà collaboré à diverses reprises et s'entendaient bien.

.

Le trajet leur permit de discuter brièvement de l'affaire avant de passer à des sujets plus légers. Tony et Brian coachaient une équipe de jeunes basketteurs à tour de rôle et se rencontraient quelquefois pour comparer les performances des joueurs. Les deux entraineurs prenaient leur rôle au sérieux et même s'ils donnaient de leur temps librement, ils n'en étaient pas moins fiers des progrès de ces jeunes désœuvrés et parfois totalement désorientés à la suite d'épreuves douloureuses.

.

Brian était, tout comme Tony, un ancien sportif issu de l'Université de Géorgie. Sa discipline principale était la natation mais il avait également pratiqué le basket en dilettante comme bon nombre d'américains. Il laissait souvent à Tony le soin de tester les nouveaux joueurs pour évaluer leur potentiel et leurs capacités. Ensuite, chacun d'eux les mettait en situation différente au sein de l'équipe pour définir la meilleure place à leur attribuer. Cette méthode fonctionnait et avait fait ses preuves dans des matchs amicaux organisés avec divers clubs locaux.

.

Les deux Agents parvinrent à destination sans trop de difficulté grâce à une circulation fluide. Comme un fait heureux, c'était l'ancien département de police où Tony avait officié qui détenait Jefferson et l'italien fut donc accueilli amicalement. Brian apprit incidemment que son collègue était toujours regretté par les anciens détectives. Tony fut, par contre, soulagé de constater que son ancien partenaire, le détective Danny Price, était absent. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à celui qui l'avait trahi en devenant véreux.

.

Ce fut donc un jeune flic qui le conduisit auprès de son collègue chargé de leur remettre Jefferson. Après avoir rempli les indispensables documents leur permettant de prendre en charge le prisonnier, les deux Agents furent escortés vers la cellule. Jefferson était étendu sur la couchette et semblait dormir. Le gardien assena un grand coup de bâton sur les barreaux de la cellule, le bruit fit sursauter leur suspect.

.

Jefferson avait été avisé qu'il serait remis entre les mains de l'agence fédérale, le NCIS dans la mesure où sa victime présumée était issu du corps des Marines. Il avait été perplexe lorsque l'information lui avait été révélée, il ignorait que le mort était militaire apparemment. Sans uniforme pour l'identifier et sans ses plaques d'identité, ce furent les empreintes qui renseignèrent la police qui avait alors averti l'agence.

.

Tony discutait avec le gardien lorsque Jefferson daigna s'asseoir et accorder un regard à son escorte. Et ce qu'il vit le paralysa un instant. Il jeta à peine un regard à Colson car celui qui retint son attention n'était autre que l'italien. Et Jefferson était définitivement conquis, il fixa Tony sans détourner un instant les yeux jusqu'au moment où l'Agent se détourna pour s'adresser à leur prisonnier.

.

« En route, Jefferson » ordonna Tony sans préambule.

« Puis-je connaitre le nom de celui qui me traîne vers une destinée inconnue ? » demanda poliment leur prisonnier.

.

Tony et Brian se contentèrent de le regarder sans répondre. Tous deux savaient que, dans ce genre de mission, mieux valait ne pas dévoiler d'informations qui pourraient servir en cas de problème. Et ils étaient conscients qu'il leur faudrait faire attention à leurs prochaines paroles. C'est pourquoi Tony demanda au gardien de s'assurer qu'ils puissent traverser les couloirs du poste de police sans difficulté.

.

Le jeune flic se chargea donc de libérer le chemin pour le groupe. Après avoir menotté soigneusement leur prisonnier, les deux Agents parcoururent le trajet sans échanger une parole et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le véhicule avant de reprendre la direction du NCIS. Jefferson tenta bien d'engager la conversation mais les deux hommes préférèrent rester muets afin de minimiser le risque de divulguer un quelconque indice.

.

Lorsque le véhicule parvint enfin à l'agence et que le poste de sécurité fut franchi, Tony se dirigea rapidement vers le garage souterrain où il se gara. Brian fit descendre Jefferson et l'homme se contorsionna pour ne pas quitter Tony des yeux. L'Agent fronça les sourcils, il connaissait peu l'affaire et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de leur suspect. Il semblait obnubilé par son ami et Brian trouvait le comportement de l'homme plutôt malsain.

.

Il décida de se tenir en retrait et d'étudier Jefferson. L'homme conservait le regard rivé sur son compagnon tandis que Tony l'ignorait royalement. L'italien était-il conscient de l'attention dont il était l'objet ? Brian était incapable de le savoir car Tony était professionnel et ne traitait pas le prisonnier de manière particulière. Bien au contraire, l'italien parvenait à rester absolument neutre et ne montrait pas si l'attention de Jefferson à son égard le dérangeait ou même s'il s'en était rendu compte.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient parvenus à destination, le quartier des cellules de l'agence où Tony et lui remirent leur prisonnier entre les mains des gardiens et l'escortèrent dans l'espace qui serait le sien durant sa détention au NCIS et avant son interrogatoire par Gibbs. Brian soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il signa le registre de dépôt du prisonnier avant de le passer à Tony pour qu'il y appose également sa signature.

.

« Bonne chose de faite » nota-t-il. « J'espère ne pas avoir à le revoir de sitôt, il me donne la chair de poule. Et la façon qu'il avait de te dévisager était plutôt déconcertante. »

« Ah ! » pouffa doucement Tony. « Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ? »

« Tu t'en étais aperçu depuis le début ! » s'exclama Colson en riant. « Bon sang, j'ignore ses penchants sexuels mais il est évident que tu lui as fait un sacré effet. »

« Semblerait qu'il aime autant les femmes que les hommes » statua l'italien avec un frisson de dégoût. « J'espère que Gibbs le fera avouer rapidement et qu'il sera transféré le plus tôt possible vers une prison fédérale » soupira-t-il en regagnant l'étage de son bureau, Brian dans son sillage.

.

Sur cet espoir, il quitta l'endroit pour regagner l'étage de son bureau.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette escarmouche. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

 _._

 _Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de Noel et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine si possible._

 _._

 _A Bientôt pour la suite._

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Interview surprise

.

.

.

Malgré l'absence d'Internet à la maison, je vous poste ce nouveau et très long chapitre depuis un lieu public.

.

J'attends vos coms comme d'habitude avant de vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Attention sur les routes, relevez le pied et modérez votre consommation d'alcool.

.

Bonne année à toutes et tous, qu'elle vous apporte plus et mieux que l'année qui s'achève.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Interview surprise**

.

Après avoir fait conduire leur suspect en salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs et David passèrent un bon moment à l'observer depuis la salle attenante à travers le miroir sans tain. Jefferson resta parfaitement immobile et détendu, ne montrant aucun signe d'impatience. Il attendit calmement et placidement, et pratiquement sans bouger, qu'un agent vienne lui poser les questions sensées l'obliger à admettre sa culpabilité.

.

Finalement, de sa façon habituelle, brusque et silencieuse, Gibbs fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il s'installa sur la chaise face à Jefferson et dévisagea le meurtrier du Marine. Le suspect paraissait inoffensif et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à étrangler un soldat plus costaud que lui. Il était de son devoir de lui rendre justice en conduisant son tueur en prison après lui avoir extorqué une confession en bonne et due forme.

.

Gibbs passa la demi-heure suivante à tenter d'intimider Jefferson pour l'obliger à leur faire des aveux. Le tueur le regarda, le testa à plusieurs reprises mais ne souffla pas un mot sur le meurtre dont il était accusé. Ce fut donc un agent bien plus qu'irrité qui sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et dut avouer sa défaite pour la première fois devant ses agents, son directeur et son ami du FBI, l'Agent Fornell. Autant dire que l'irritation qu'il ressentait allait être perceptible dans son attitude des prochaines heures.

.

L'officier du Mossad tenta ensuite sa chance, elle entra d'un pas assuré dans la salle que Gibbs venait de libérer. Son air froid était censé faire peur mais Jefferson la regarda de bas en haut à deux reprises avant de détourner son regard. Elle aussi tenta de le faire plier mais aucune de ses techniques d'intimidation ne fonctionna. Le meurtrier ne succomba pas non plus aux menaces à peine voilées qu'elle lui susurra à l'oreille.

Elle ressortit également vaincue de la pièce et gagna la salle d'observation, un air dépité inscrit sur son visage, la démarche rigide et le corps tendu comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une réprimande. Mais ce qui lui dit Gibbs la rassura plutôt.

.

« Il est particulièrement coriace, il faudra certainement plusieurs séances pour le faire plier » lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il n'avouera pas, Gibbs et c'est ce qui est le plus ennuyeux. Sans ses aveux, nous n'avons rien pour l'accuser » grogna-t-elle, frustrée.

« Nous verrons » répondit simplement Gibbs. « Nous avons toujours son empreinte digitale sur la victime qui peut être suffisant pour le confondre. »

.

L'équipe retourna dans le bullpen et presque immédiatement, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Vance avait regagné son bureau depuis un moment et l'attendait, lui et l'israélienne. Sitôt la porte du bureau directorial franchie, Gibbs constata la présence de Fornell qui l'avait devancé. Vance demanda les résultats de l'interrogatoire.

.

« Qu'avez-vous obtenu de notre suspect, Agent Gibbs ? »

« Rien, il n'a pas desserré les dents durant la matinée, ni durant ma présence, ni celle de Ziva » avoua-t-il sans détours.

.

Vance s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et observa un moment l'ancien Marine puis l'israélienne. Il spéculait sur la réussite de son plan et opta finalement pour le mener à son terme, il voulait prouver un fait et il avait maintenant une raison de mettre ces deux-là devant leur défaite.

.

« Bien puisque le meilleur interrogateur du NCIS, ni même celui du Mossad ne sont parvenus à extraire un seul mot de notre suspect, il me semble que nous allons devoir utiliser notre dernier atout » spécula Vance en regardant alternativement chacune des personnes debout devant son bureau.

.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que son téléphone sonna et qu'il répondit à sa secrétaire de faire entrer son visiteur. Curieux, Gibbs, Fornell et David se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir qui était leur dernier espoir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de certains de constater que DiNozzo pénétrait dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

.

« Entrez, Agent DiNozzo » l'invita le directeur-adjoint d'un geste de la main.

« Vous avez requis ma présence, Directeur ? » demanda l'italien sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers son patron ou sa collègue mais échangea une poignée de mains avec Fornell.

« Oui, nous avons un dilemme et je pense que vous pouvez nous aider à le résoudre » lui expliqua Vance.

.

Un ricanement retentit et les hommes constatèrent que la jeune femme l'avait émis.

.

« Il n'a pas l'étoffe suffisante pour se mesurer à un tueur de l'acabit de Jefferson si c'est à quoi vous pensez, Directeur. Si Gibbs ou moi n'avons pas pu le faire parler, qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire qu'il le pourra ? » questionna-t-elle le directeur tout en désignant Tony d'un vague geste de la main dans sa direction.

« Tout simplement, Officier David, si deux interrogateurs ont échoué, nous allons changer de tactique et lui envoyer non pas un autre interrogateur mais un interviewer. DiNozzo n'a pas son pareil pour faire parler les plus récalcitrants même si ses méthodes ne vous paraissent pas orthodoxes » répliqua Vance d'un ton légèrement railleur.

« Vous voulez que moi, je discute avec lui ? » s'étonna Tony d'un ton incrédule. « Directeur, je ne suis sans doute pas le plus qualifié pour ça. »

« Vous y arriverez, vous avez quelques bonnes cartes à jouer » le coupa le directeur. « Si vous parvenez à le déstabiliser suffisamment, vous parviendrez à le forcer à avouer. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités à le faire parler et surtout obtenir une confession. »

.

Vance avait tenu à regarder leur suspect être conduit en salle d'interrogatoire après que l'Agent Colson ait relaté à son supérieur direct leur petit tour à Baltimore pour récupérer le prisonnier. Colson avait précisé que Jefferson avait eu les yeux rivés sur l'italien durant tout le trajet depuis sa cellule au poste de police jusqu'à celle du NCIS. Selon cet agent, l'homme devait avoir 'craqué' pour DiNozzo.

.

Le directeur faisait donc référence au regard si particulier que Jefferson avait eu en croisant Tony lorsqu'il avait été transféré de sa cellule en salle d'interrogation. Un regard que le directeur avait capté et qui en disait long sur l'appréciation du tueur pour l'italien. Un regard de concupiscence et de convoitise, un regard brûlant de désir. Il ignorait si Jefferson aimait les hommes mais ce regard ne pouvait tromper.

« Vous êtes notre dernier espoir de le mettre sous les verrous, DiNozzo, ne gâchez pas cette chance » le pria gentiment Vance.

.

Puis tout le monde sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à nouveau dans la salle d'observation. Au passage du bullpen, Ziva interpella McGee et le mit au courant de la situation et l'air abasourdi du jeune homme démontrait son incrédulité de voir l'italien tenter de faire plier le tueur. Personne ne remarqua que Tony était le dernier à être descendu et ne le vit s'emparer d'un dossier épais posé sur le coin de son bureau.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis que les observateurs s'engouffrèrent dans la salle d'observation, Tony prit une minute pour se concentrer et se souvenir de tout ce qui lui serait utile et qui était contenu dans la chemise qu'il avait entre les mains. Il carra les épaules et s'avança vers la salle d'interrogatoire, il salua l'agent posté devant la porte, tourna la poignée et franchit le seuil d'un pas ferme. Il s'installa rapidement à la table, posa lentement le dossier dessus puis fixa leur suspect.

.

Jefferson avait eu l'intention de se moquer du prochain agent qui entrerait dans la salle mais ses propos restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il constata qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Il avait à peine entrevu l'homme après le transfert mais il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction à sa vue. Son corps lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimerait passer quelques heures (mais certainement bien plus que ça) avec lui pour le simple plaisir de 'l'aimer' de sa manière si particulière.

.

Lorsque son regard croisa les prunelles vertes si lumineuses de l'agent silencieux, Jefferson avala convulsivement. Dieu qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir entre ses bras et pouvoir lui démontrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait que la satisfaction de pouvoir le reluquer, du moins la partie de son corps qu'il pouvait regarder. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de son visage à son torse lentement tentant de mémoriser les traits de l'homme qu'il convoitait.

.

Tony prit le temps, lui aussi, d'étudier les réactions de son vis-à-vis. Il fut cependant interloqué de constater que le tueur avait l'air de l'apprécier. Sachant ce dont il était capable, l'italien ne fut pas surpris et put donc masquer son dégoût et sa répulsion. Il avait besoin de laisser Jefferson penser qu'il avait un avantage sur lui alors que l'agent fédéral connaissait certaines choses que le tueur ne pouvait soupçonner.

.

Puis, sans crier gare, Tony repoussa la chaise et se leva, fit quelques pas à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au miroir. Il laissa Jefferson l'apprécier dans toute sa splendeur durant quelques minutes. Les yeux du tueur s'illuminèrent de convoitise qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de Tony. Il devait cependant rester calme et impassible s'il voulait prendre l'avantage sur Jefferson. Ne pas laisser l'homme songer qu'il lui faisait cet effet était primordial pour la suite de l'entretien.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'évaluaient, ceux qui étaient postés dans la salle d'observation se regardèrent, l'air perplexe. Oh, certains d'entre eux connaissaient les méthodes de DiNozzo qui pouvait passer plusieurs heures enfermé là avec un suspect et ne pas décrocher un mot jusqu'à ce que la tension soit insoutenable et que le silence soit brisé par le meurtrier ou le témoin récalcitrant.

.

Mais sachant que ce tueur-là n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde par des interrogateurs de l'acabit de Gibbs et David, que pouvait donc bien faire DiNozzo pour l'amener à confesser un crime qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître ? Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur le miroir et l'attente commençait à peser pour certains. McGee se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, Ziva se rongeait les ongles, Gibbs serrait les poings, Fornell croisait et décroisait les bras. Seul Vance semblait à l'aise.

.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? » lança soudain le jeune agent.

« Le moment opportun » déclara calmement Gibbs malgré son impatience.

« Je parie 20$ qu'il ne parviendra pas à lui soutirer deux mots » poursuivit McGee.

« Pari tenu » dit aussitôt Ziva.

« Je participe pour 50$ que DiNozzo lui extorque des aveux » déclara calmement mais fermement le directeur. « J'espère que votre portefeuille est bien garni, Agent McGee. »

.

L'informaticien n'eut pas le courage de renier son pari et dut accepter l'enjeu élevé de son supérieur. Gibbs et Fornell le dévisagèrent avec attention se demandant s'il plaisantait mais devant son air sérieux, les deux hommes décidèrent, sans même se consulter, de tenir le pari.

.

« Je vous suis, Directeur et pour la même somme » annonça donc Fornell.

« Moi de même, Léon et pour un montant identique » ajouta Gibbs.

.

Le dos tourné aux autres occupants, Vance esquissa un sourire carnassier. McGee allait devoir sortir la monnaie et apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer trop vite son collègue.

.

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un nouveau regard et tandis que le premier haussait les sourcils et esquissait un sourire ironique, le second levait les yeux tout en soupirant et en secouant la tête. Quand donc ces deux-là apprendraient-ils à avoir un peu plus confiance dans les capacités de l'italien ?

.

Ziva s'approcha un peu et serra la main de son collègue dans un geste d'encouragement mais ne dit rien. Elle espérait également que l'italien serait aussi infortuné que Gibbs et elle ; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était de s'avouer vaincue face à DiNozzo et encore plus si c'était dans une discipline dans laquelle elle était sensée le battre à plates coutures.

.

McGee déglutit douloureusement lorsque les trois hommes renchérirent sur son pari, il pria pour que l'italien soit aussi malchanceux que l'ancien Marine et l'officier du Mossad. Avoir à débourser 150$ à cause de DiNozzo lui ferait aussi mal au cœur qu'au portefeuille. Que lui avait-il donc pris de faire ce stupide pari ?

.

C'est donc avec des intentions variées que le groupe reporta son attention vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

Puis soudain, l'action prit place lorsque Tony quitta sa position et s'avança vers la table qu'il contourna. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Jefferson et murmura quelques mots qui firent réagir le tueur. Gibbs qui lisait sur les lèvres ne put déchiffrer le message, DiNozzo s'était tourné pour n'être pas visible. Le visage de Jefferson s'éclaira d'un sourire et il tourna la tête vers Tony, fit un signe d'assentiment avant de suivre les mouvements de l'italien qui venait de reprendre place sur la chaise.

« Bien » commença Tony. « Vous voulez nous expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à tuer le lieutenant Grant Adams, Jefferson. »

« Qui ? » s'étonna leur suspect.

« Votre victime du Parc Anacostia » précisa tranquillement Tony.

« Oh, lui ! » fit le tueur d'un air presque ennuyé. « Il ne voulait pas se soumettre et me suivre gentiment. J'ai forcé un peu et ma main a serré trop fort sa gorge. »

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Bien joué, DiNozzo » murmura Fornell. « J'ignore ce qu'il lui a dit mais ça marche, on dirait. »

« Je savais qu'il pouvait l'obliger à parler, DiNozzo a un don spécial qui nous sert bien aujourd'hui » affirma Vance. « Trop de personnes tendent à le mésestimer et s'en mordent parfois les doigts. »

.

Et le directeur entendit deux soupirs qui ne pouvaient assurément provenir que des deux jeunes subordonnés de Gibbs et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Et vous avez choisi de laisser le corps sur place. Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas pu jouer avec lui, donc il ne méritait pas d'autres égards que de finir là, seul et abandonné » expliqua calmement le tueur sans l'ombre d'un remords.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas votre 'modus operandi' habituel, n'est-ce pas, Charles » questionna Tony. « Vous permettez que je vous appelle Charles, nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble et c'est plus… amical » termina-t-il après un instant d'hésitation comme s'il cherchait le mot approprié.

« Je vous y autorise, Agent… » dit Jefferson en laissant traîner sa voix dans l'intention d'obtenir le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Je suis Agent Spécial pour vous, Charles » le coupa Tony sans préciser ni son nom, ni son prénom. « Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plait. C'est rare qu'un tueur en série modifie son mode opératoire. »

.

La stupeur qui se peignit sur les traits de Jefferson conforta Tony dans la véracité de sa théorie du tueur en série. Jamais personne n'avait dû le soupçonner d'être un tel monstre, il avait pourtant été accusé à deux reprises et relâché faute de preuves suffisantes.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

Dans la salle d'observation, quatre Agents bondirent en entendant la question mais ce fut Fornell qui les coiffa au poteau.

.

« Comment ça un tueur en série ? D'où DiNozzo sort-il cette info ? » s'exclama l'homme du FBI.

« Taisez-vous et écoutez donc, Agent Fornell » l'admonesta Vance. « Et je suis étonné que vous soyez surpris par cette information après ma conversation avec votre directeur. »

.

Le directeur se félicitait intérieurement, il avait bien joué en autorisant DiNozzo à discuter avec Jefferson. La visible attirance du tueur pour l'italien était un atout qu'il devait exploiter et il semblait qu'il allait récolter bien plus qu'un simple meurtre. Et c'était sans aucun doute les pistes que Tony lui avait dit suivre pour consolider le dossier. Il allait devoir sans souvenir afin de soutenir l'Agent contre toute accusation de dissimulation que Gibbs ne manquerait pas de soulever à nouveau dans peu de temps.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Vous prêchez le faux pour connaître le vrai, Agent Spécial » s'exclama Jefferson d'un ton réjoui.

.

Cet interrogatoire promettait d'être intéressant.

.

« Oh, pas du tout » répondit Tony d'un ton si convainquant que Jefferson douta un instant. « Je sais que Grant Adams est votre dernière victime mais pas la première non plus. Voyons voir, nous avons dans l'ordre James Carson, Mary Stewart, Brian Carter, Scott Barton, Christie Parker, Liam Patterson, Thomas Black, Philip Tillman, Alan Forbes, Leslie Zimmerman et enfin Grant Adams. Le compte est bon même si vous aviez prévu une victime supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? » termina-t-il.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé tout ça ? » rugit Jefferson confortant Tony dans sa théorie.

.

Tony dévisagea un instant le tueur avant de se décider à lui répondre autant pour son bénéfice que celui des spectateurs de la salle d'observation.

« En réfléchissant intensément. Même si Adams a démérité, il n'empêche que votre méthode pour l'éliminer est très distinctive. Votre signature, en quelque sorte. Un tueur en série qui souhaite une certaine reconnaissance de son œuvre autant de la part du public que de la police la signe de façon identique afin que nous autres, pauvres flics ignorants, sachions que c'est lui l'auteur des crimes. Lorsqu'il a trouvé la manière de perpétrer ses meurtres, il modifie rarement son mode opératoire. Il a suffi que je cherche ceux qui correspondaient à votre propre schéma pour trouver votre chapelet d'indices. Et que dire du reste. C'est rare qu'un meurtrier laisse le corps de sa victime être découvert par la police pour ensuite le subtiliser à la morgue avant son autopsie et le préparer pour son repos éternel. »

« Vous savez, Agent Spécial, je dois vous tirer mon chapeau » dit Jefferson, l'admiration évidente dans sa voix. « Vous êtes le seul flic… ou devrais-je dire fédéral, qui ait deviné mon petit secret. Vous êtes définitivement mon préféré, Agent Spécial et vous seriez mon plus précieux trophée aussi. Dommage que je doive attendre plusieurs années pour vous ajouter à ma collection » soupira Jefferson avec regret.

.

Prudemment, Tony choisit de ne pas relever la remarque du tueur, il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de son interrogatoire même si Vance préférait l'appeler interview.

.

« Dites-moi, Charles, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir de les embaumer ? Ce n'est pas facile de pratiquer une telle opération » demanda Tony, une pointe de curiosité évidente dans sa voix. « Oh mais j'oubliais que vous aviez une certaine expérience » souligna-t-il en farfouillant dans le dossier placé devant lui. « Oui, c'est ça, quelques mois dans un établissement de pompes funèbres il y a… voyons voir, six ans. Tiens, juste quelques mois avant votre premier meurtre. Curieuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pas après tout. »

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Mais d'où sort-il ça ? On a passé sa vie au peigne fin et on n'a pas trouvé trace de cette activité » se plaignit McGee.

« Faut croire que vous n'avez pas fait votre travail correctement, McGee » grogna Gibbs. « Ou que vous avez jugé qu'un emploi de si courte durée ne valait pas la peine de s'y intéresser. »

.

McGee enrageait, DiNozzo allait le faire passer pour un incompétent parce qu'il n'avait pas découvert ce petit travail qui semblait avoir son importance dans la vie de Jefferson. Un travail qui était, de toute évidence, à l'origine de son activité meurtrière.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Juste une coïncidence, Agent Spécial, je vous assure » tenta de le convaincre Jefferson.

« Dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons entreposez-vous des produits utilisés à cette fin dans le hangar à bateaux de votre ancien employeur avec vos seules empreintes dessus ? Et expliquez-moi pourquoi un homme qui n'a ni femme, ni enfants, plus de parents vivants, pas de famille proche achète-t-il une crypte de douze emplacements ? » s'étonna Tony en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Ne me dites pas, Charles que c'est pour investir dans la pierre parce ce que je ne vous croirais pas. »

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Bon sang, c'est vraiment de plus en plus palpitant » gloussa Fornell. « DiNozzo est vraiment incroyable. »

.

Gibbs, sans pourtant le montrer, se sentait fier de son second. Il était parvenu à inciter Jefferson à parler et non seulement ça mais il l'amenait à avouer d'autres crimes. Pourtant, il allait devoir le réprimander pour avoir, encore une fois, dissimulé des informations vitales pour leur enquête. Quand donc l'italien apprendrait-il donc à lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance ?

.

Vu les circonstances, il pouvait comprendre que son Agent soit enclin à faire de la rétention d'informations. N'avait-il pas ignoré ses intuitions dans leurs dernières affaires ? Ou simplement balayé d'un geste négligent ses théories qui, à la fin, s'avéraient exactes.

Quand donc apprendrait-il lui aussi à refaire confiance à Tony ? Ses souvenirs, de plus en plus nombreux, montraient qu'il était un agent compétent et intuitif. Pourtant, l'ancien Marine hésitait à le reconnaitre ouvertement. Pour quelles raisons diminuait-il l'importance de son second ? Pourquoi remettait-il en question ses théories parfois farfelues mais qui s'avéraient aussi souvent correctes ?

.

Il allait devoir revoir son attitude envers l'italien s'il voulait le garder à ses côtés le temps de démêler le vrai du faux au sujet de ses incessantes images qui peuplaient ses rêves la nuit et envahissaient parfois même ses journées.

.

.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

.

« Comment avez-vous découvert mon tombeau ? » s'écria Jefferson visiblement anéanti à cette nouvelle. « Je n'ai même pas utilisé mon nom pour la transaction ! »

« Vous auriez dû choisir un nom d'emprunt un peu moins évident que le nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère maternelle » ironisa Tony. « Voyez-vous, Charles, en temps qu'enquêteur, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à fouiller assez loin dans la vie des suspects de votre genre. Je vérifie des détails que d'autres négligent de contrôler. Je farfouille jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherche, j'examine la vie de leurs proches parce que quelque chose peut souvent s'avérer utile. Et j'ai eu de la chance » s'exclama l'italien en s'adossant à la chaise tout en écartant les bras pour renforcer sa déclaration.

.

Il dévisagea le meurtrier et soutint son regard sans faiblir tout en se demandant comment il trouvait la volonté de ne pas se lever et le battre comme plâtre, là, juste à l'instant. Il était aussi dégoûté de voir par instant, une lueur lubrique traverser les yeux du tueur. Son estomac se révulsait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le convaincre d'avouer les meurtres.

.

« Voyons donc, cela fait plus de dix-huit heures que vous êtes entre nos mains » continua Tony. « Le juge a signé le mandat nous autorisant à procéder à l'ouverture de la crypte il y a maintenant… oh, bien six heures » dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Nous avons désormais plus de preuves qu'il ne nous en faut parce que, aussi méticuleux que vous ayez été, il y a eu un indice pour nous mener à vous et nous trouverons d'autres preuves pour vos précédentes victimes. Il y a près d'une douzaine de jeunes gens qui attendent que vous soyez reconnu coupable et exécuté pour reposer dans leur dernière demeure, celle que leurs proches auront choisie pour eux et tout autant de familles qui vont enfin trouver la paix. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de profaner mon œuvre, ce sont mes créations » cria Jefferson en tentant de se lever malgré les chaînes qui le retenaient. « Ils sont miens pour toujours, vous ne devez pas les sortir de leur sommeil éternel et les emmener loin du lieu que je leur ai choisi. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un autre incroyant, un inculte qui ne connait rien à ce que je voulais faire. »

« Vous en êtes sûr, Charles ? » le railla Tony. « 12 jeunes gens comme les 12 apôtres, les 12 fils de Jacob, les 12 tribus d'Israël, les 12 portes de la Jérusalem céleste, les 12 muses, les 12 divinités olympiques, les 12 travaux d'Hercule, les 12 mois de l'année, les 12 signes du zodiaque, les 12 pieds d'un alexandrin, les 12 dans du judo… » énuméra l'italien en ne quittant pas le regard douloureux de Jefferson. « Et je suis sûr que je peux en trouver plus. Vous êtes obsédé par ce chiffre, obsédé au point de vouloir créer votre propre repère. Vous avez assez parsemé de détails à votre domicile pour que je le remarque. Dans votre délire, vous avez simplement omis deux détails cruciaux lorsque vous avez choisi vos victimes » lui notifia Tony en grimaçant.

« Ah, oui ! Lesquels donc » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jefferson.

« Vous avez décidé de vous attaquer à un gros poisson en tuant un Marine et vous avez perpétré vos crimes à Washington » lui accorda l'italien. « En soi, ce sont ces deux erreurs qui vous ont perdu parce que le NCIS et l'Agent Gibbs en particulier ne vous auraient jamais laissé de répit, ils vous auraient trouvé quoi qu'ils leur en auraient coûté. »

« Vous êtes celui qui m'a démasqué, Agent Spécial » rappela le tueur.

« Je fais partie d'une équipe, je n'ai pas travaillé seul » le contredit Tony même s'il lui en coûtait de l'énoncer.

« Je veux une cellule portant le chiffre 12 » tenta Jefferson d'une voix misérable.

« Voyez-vous, Charles, ce nombre si fascinant pour vous, ce nombre sublime sera celui qui présidera la fin de votre destinée lorsque l'horloge sonnera les 12 coups de minuit lors de votre exécution » déclara Tony avec une grande satisfaction en voyant le regard effaré du tueur. « Et pour faire bonne mesure, je glisserai dans l'oreille du juge que vous désirez mourir le douzième jour du mois. »

.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, Tony attrapa son dossier et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire où Jefferson venait de s'effondrer sur la table en gémissant. Tony se dirigeait vers son bureau lorsque soudain, il prit la direction de la salle d'observation où le groupe d'agents étaient encore postées devant le miroir, des expressions variées peintes sur les visages. Pourtant, ce fut Gibbs qui reprit contenance le plus rapidement pour réprimander son second.

.

« Encore une fois, DiNozzo, tu as dissimulé des informations sur une affaire cruciale » l'accusa-t-il. « Comment veux-tu que ton équipe te fasse confiance lorsque tu agis de cette manière ? »

« Je suis l'exemple de mon mentor, Gibbs » le contra l'italien. « Parce que je te rappelle que tu l'as fait toi-même à deux ou trois reprises sans te préoccuper de notre opinion. »

« Pour votre gouverne, Agent Gibbs, votre second m'a fait part de cette découverte cette nuit alors que vous étiez tous les trois déjà partis » interrompit Vance. « Il a continué ses recherches, trouvé des similitudes très troublantes et faute de pouvoir en discuter avec vous, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a exposé l'affaire et nous avons convenu de tenter d'obtenir l'accord d'un juge pour pénétrer dans la crypte. »

« Et pour quelle raison suis-je mis au courant seulement maintenant » scanda Gibbs en colère.

« Vous et Miss David avez jugé que votre première occupation serait de briser votre suspect, vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir si de nouvelles informations étaient disponibles, vous avez rembarré DiNozzo lorsqu'il a tenté de vous parler ce matin et ne le niez pas, j'y ai assisté » expliqua Vance.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informés lorsque vous nous avez appris qu'il interrogerait Jefferson ? » s'enquit Gibbs, frustré et presque humilié de se voir remettre à sa place.

« Oh, j'avais envie de voir votre tête lorsque vous vous rendriez compte que votre second avait résolu l'affaire presque à lui seul » lança le directeur en souriant. « Vous n'avez cessé de le faire taire alors qu'il voulait vous faire part de ses recherches, vous avez relégué votre bras droit au rôle de sous fifre durant vos dernières enquêtes, ceci était donc une façon de vous prouver qu'il valait bien mieux que d'être traité comme un bleu » révéla l'homme avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

« Eh, bien, pour ma part, je lui tire mon chapeau » dit Fornell avec enthousiasme. « Je crois que nous serions passés à côté de quelques affaires non résolues si vous vous étiez bornés à résoudre le meurtre de votre Marine sans approfondir plus loin. Gibbs, je pense qu'il te manque un élément indispensable dans ton équipe mais que ton obstination est ton pire ennemi et que tu ne veux pas voir ce qui est évident. C'est dommage parce que tu perds un avantage inestimable pour résoudre tes affaires avec plus de rapidité et d'efficacité. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Tobias ? » aboya Gibbs, mécontent de se faire admonester ainsi par un ami et devant ses agents qui plus était.

« Réfléchis et tu trouveras sans doute » lui répondit énigmatiquement Fornell qui échangea un regard de connivence avec Tony. « Sur ce, je vais rejoindre mon propre bureau » décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche avec tes découvertes, Tony. Si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de me fournir une copie de ton dossier, je pourrais mettre des équipes sur le coup et apporter la paix à plusieurs familles. »

« Sans problème, je te fais ça d'ici quelques minutes et je te le fais parvenir par mail » approuva l'italien.

« Très bien, j'attends avec impatience de le lire parce que ta démonstration était époustouflante mais la lecture ne le sera pas moins » indiqua Fornell. « Je pense que certains de mes collègues voudront également discuter du sujet avec toi et je pense que tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dis à Aaron que je me rendrais disponible quand il le veut » répliqua énigmatiquement Tony.

« Je lui passe le message sans faute. Je pense que je vais devoir demander un transfert de votre prisonnier entre les mains de notre agence au vu du nombre de crimes civils qu'il a commis. »

« Faites votre demande officiellement, Tobias et nous procéderons au transfert sans problème » approuva Vance.

« Très bien, je vais ça rapidement. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

.

Au moment de franchir la porte, l'Agent du FBI se tourna vers le groupe et vit trois Agents dardés un regard hostile vers l'italien.

.

« Eh, Tony ! » lança-t-il soudain sur une impulsion. « Félicitations, c'est du bon boulot, du très bon boulot même » déclara-t-il en lui souriant largement.

« Merci, Toby » dit simplement Tony en lui retournant son sourire.

« Et tu seras le bienvenu chez nous le jour où tu décideras que tu ne supportes plus de travailler ici » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je le sais, je te promets d'y songer lorsque le moment viendra » lui répondit l'italien sans remords et sans égard pour ses collègues.

« Oh, j'allais oublier » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose, Agent McGee » continua-t-il en tendant la main.

.

Tony regarda son collègue sortir son portefeuille et tendre un billet à l'Agent du FBI et pas n'importe quelle somme, 50$ mais le faire avec réluctance et en pinçant les lèvres.

.

« Apprenez donc à juger les gens avec des critères qui ne sont pas forcément les vôtres, vous ne vous en porterez que mieux » lui conseilla Fornell en empochant le billet. « Sur ce, je vous salue bien. »

.

Fornell ouvrit la porte, sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête, il soupira de frustration. Quand donc Gibbs se rendrait-il compte qu'il poussait purement et simplement DiNozzo vers la sortie ? Il ne serait pas étonné que d'ici quelques semaines ou deux mois tout au plus, l'italien choisisse de quitter l'équipe même si Gibbs clamait haut et fort qu'il était le seul à décider qui faisait partie de son équipe et que personne ne la quittait sans son accord.

.

Et tandis que Fornell s'en allait, la tension dans la petite pièce s'alourdissait de minute en minute. Gibbs reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il avait failli faire capoter l'enquête en mettant à l'écart son second, qu'il n'avait pas su gérer le conflit latent entre ses subordonnés et que cette lacune avait bien failli leur coûter cher.

.

Il se devait de tenter de rattraper le coup et la meilleure façon était de suivre l'exemple de Fornell. Aussi, même s'il lui écorchait la bouche de prononcer ces paroles, il se devait de le faire sous peine de se maudire plus tard pour n'avoir pas su les dire.

.

« Fornell a raison, DiNozzo » commença-t-il sentant le regard accusateur de ses agents sur lui. « Félicitations pour un travail remarquable. Mais si jamais tu retiens à nouveau des informations vitales pour une affaire aussi importante, tu seras viré dans l'instant. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre ? » ajouta-t-il quand même pour faire bonne mesure.

« La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, Agent Gibbs, je procéderais de la même manière que pour cette enquête, je m'adresserais à qui de droit si vous persistez à me dénier la permission de faire part de mes recherches sous prétexte que vous n'accordez aucun crédit à mon travail ou plutôt que VOS Agents vous incitent à suivre leur avis à ce sujet » l'avertit Tony en croisant son regard sans défaillir. « Votre opinion personnelle à mon encontre ne se mettra pas à nouveau en travers d'une enquête. J'espère que je suis compris également ? » ironisa-t-il en soutenant toujours le regard de l'ancien Marine sans fléchir.

.

Gibbs sourit en secouant la tête, il n'y avait que l'italien pour oser le défier de cette façon et lui renvoyer en pleine figure ses propres paroles. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait McGee et David faire des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard. Les deux agents n'auraient jamais eu le culot de le rembarrer comme l'italien venait de le faire et s'ils en avaient le courage, certainement pas devant témoins.

.

Vance souriait largement lui aussi. Il admirait pleinement le jeune Agent de tenir tête à l'ancien Marine et de le faire devant ses collègues. Il estimait qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne pour tenter de secouer ces deux-là, de leur faire voir que l'italien n'était pas qui il pensait qu'il était et il avait une petite idée pour les mettre devant l'évidence.

.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte et comme Fornell et Gibbs avant lui, il décida de joindre ses propres félicitations aux leurs.

.

« DiNozzo, je suis fier de vous » déclara-t-il avec une telle sincérité qu'elle transparut dans son ton. « Vous avez mené cette affaire d'une main de maître et prouvé votre théorie envers et contre tout malgré le scepticisme de votre équipe. Et vous avez surtout rehaussé l'estime du FBI envers notre agence en démasquant un tueur en série qui sévissait depuis plusieurs années sans qu'il soit inquiété. Je suis certain que les journaux télévisés vont, pour une fois, nous rendre justice et que cette publicité sera un atout pour notre agence. Félicitations » dit-il en revenant sur ses pas et en tendant la main au jeune homme.

.

Tony le regarda, l'air hébété, avant de lui serrer la main tandis qu'il rougissait légèrement sous les compliments du directeur. Vance jeta un regard vers le reste de l'équipe et soupira intérieurement. Il devait mettre les choses au point avant de sortir.

.

« Agent McGee, Officier David, que je n'entende aucune critique ou aucune remarque déplacée envers DiNozzo » les avertit-il fermement. « S'il n'avait tenu qu'à vous deux, Jefferson ne serait accusé que d'un seul meurtre et dix familles seraient toujours affligées de ne pas savoir que le tueur de leur enfant était enfin arrêté. Je suis déçu par votre attitude dans cette affaire et je vais surveiller, à l'avenir, votre équipe plus étroitement. Au moindre écart de conduite de votre part, je prendrais les sanctions disciplinaires qui s'imposent. J'espère être clair à ce sujet ? »

.

Il scruta les deux jeunes gens qui ne purent qu'opiner de la tête, abasourdis d'être ainsi réprimandés par le directeur et surtout devant leur collègue. Pourtant, Tony ne semblait pas se réjouir de les voir semoncés, il était là mais son esprit paraissait loin de la petite pièce et ses yeux regardaient dans le vague.

.

« Et je réclame également mon dû, Agent McGee » termina-t-il en tendant la main.

.

Avec autant de réticence qu'auparavant, McGee lui tendit un billet de 50$ que le directeur prit avec un grand sourire. Vance, enfin, sortit de la salle d'observation satisfait d'avoir fait part de son point de vue. Il laissa délibérément la porte ouverte et stoppa à quelques pas. Il espérait presque que l'un des agents se lancerait dans une diatribe contre DiNozzo pour lui donner l'occasion de sévir sans avoir à se justifier.

.

« Très bien » finit par dire Gibbs. « Votre rapport sur mon bureau avant la fin de la journée. Allez, dehors et que je n'entende pas une seule remarque » renchérit-il en s'avançant vers la sortie. « Et McGee, vous oubliez que vous me devez mon argent également ? » poursuivit-il. « Si vous ne vouliez pas être débiteur d'une telle somme, il ne fallait pas parier. Sachez donc être beau joueur parce que ceci est finalement uniquement votre faute. »

.

Et pour la troisième fois, l'informaticien se délesta d'un autre billet qu'il déposa dans la main tendue de l'ancien Marine qui s'empressa de l'enfouir dans sa poche.

.

« Quel était donc la teneur de ce pari ? » demanda enfin Tony mais en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

.

McGee grimaça mais ne répondit pas, Ziva le regarda avec colère mais ne fournit aucune explication. Quant à Gibbs, il fixa Tony sans le renseigner davantage. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard aiguilla l'italien qui se tourna vers le bleu avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

.

« Vraiment, oser parier que je ne serais pas capable de le faire avouer ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Moi, celui qui ne sait pas se taire même lorsque ma vie est en jeu ? Je me demande bien comment une telle idée a pu germer dans l'esprit de l'Agent le plus intelligent de l'équipe » continua-t-il d'un ton septique. « Et j'imagine que Miss Mossad a suivi et tenu ton pari, n'est-ce pas, Agent McBluff ? Histoire de te montrer qu'elle te soutient ! Belle preuve de complicité mais à l'évidence, confiance mal placée. »

.

McGee allait répliquer et vu son attitude rigide, il voulait le faire de façon spectaculaire mais Ziva plaça une main sur son bras pour le stopper.

.

Dans le couloir, Vance sourit et s'empressa de s'éloigner rapidement avant d'être surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

.

Gibbs fit signe à ses agents de le précéder avant de les suivre, il ne voulait pas que son départ puisse être le signe pour ses deux agents juniors de désobéir aux consignes qu'ils venaient de recevoir. McGee et David s'en furent les premiers tandis que DiNozzo les suivit à allure plus modérée.

.

Gibbs ferma la marche et tandis qu'il lui emboitait le pas, il admira une nouvelle fois le corps athlétique de l'italien. Il s'admonesta mais ne détourna pas le regard appréciant plutôt une fois encore les longues jambes, les cuisses musclées et les fesses… oh, les fesses fermes et rondes qui bougeaient à chaque pas de manière… érotique selon lui.

.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration le temps de laisser ses pensées dérangeantes quitter son esprit. Il ignorait la raison de ce soudain intérêt pour son second, intérêt qui se manifestait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines et qui faisait écho aux images qui surgissaient inopinément sans qu'il sache si c'était son imagination ou des souvenirs.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite… si vous le voulez bien.

.

Chtimi


	13. Chapitre 12 : Réflexion managériale

.

.

.

Bonne et heureuse année à vos et vos proches.

.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et souhaite lire vos coms, tout en souhaitant qu'ils soient plus nombreux. La satisfaction de se dire que l'on ne travaille pas pour rien est d'être en mesure de lire vos avis. Alors, n'hésitez pas à mettre quelques mots.

.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et… à vos coms.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Réflexion managériale**

.

Le directeur-adjoint Vance était un homme plus posé et plus réfléchi que Gibbs. Dès son arrivée, il avait pris le temps d'étudier le travail des équipes sous ses ordres directs et il s'en félicitait. Il avait ainsi noté que certains de ses subordonnés ne produisaient pas le travail qu'ils devaient. Il s'était surtout intéressé plus particulièrement à son équipe première qui gérait les enquêtes les plus complexes et les plus importantes.

.

Il étudia ainsi l'interactivité entre les différents membres de l'équipe, le comportement aux cours des interrogatoires et des interviews lorsque c'était possible. Il prit note de certains faits qui le choquèrent, d'autres qui le surprirent. Il choisit ensuite de lire le dossier personnel des Agents afin de les connaître un peu mieux. Il prit le parti de les rencontrer au cours d'un bref entretien individuel qui lui permit de se faire une idée plus précise de chaque Agent, de sa position par rapport à ses collègues, de sa vision de l'agence, etc…

.

Ces premiers contacts furent enrichissants et instructifs. Il étudia leur attitude, analysa ensuite leurs propos et fit quelques déductions surprenantes. Il n'était ni profileur, ni psychiatre mais il était un bon juge de caractère et ce fut sans mal qu'il parvint à cataloguer l'Agent McGee. L'Officier du Mossad lui donna plus de fil à retordre étant habituée, sinon programmée, à brider ses émotions et surveiller son comportement. Il réussit cependant à déchiffrer la jeune femme sans doute parce qu'il avait côtoyé certains de ses semblables.

.

En définitive, ce fut le chef d'équipe qui fut un vrai défi. L'Agent DiNozzo n'agissait pas comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un meneur. Il était loin de correspondre à l'image que le directeur se faisait d'un leader. Il décida donc de prendre le temps d'observer l'homme afin de se faire une opinion basée sur des faits réels et non des stéréotypes pondus par des bureaucrates. Leur entretien l'avait laissé sur sa faim car l'Agent avait adroitement évité toutes les questions pièges et ses réponses étaient soigneusement pesées.

.

Ce qui déroutait également était cette facilité qu'il avait de passer d'un comportement à l'autre en un éclair. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il savait devenir un personnage totalement différent sans que cette transition lui pose problème. Il réagissait d'instinct en fonction de son interlocuteur et s'adaptait en un rien de temps lorsqu'une situation donnée changeait subitement. Cette aptitude en faisait un Agent de tout premier ordre pour les missions sous couverture et le meilleur dans ce domaine au sein de l'agence.

.

C'était cette capacité qui intéressait grandement certaines autres agences gouvernementales qui avaient tenté, à de multiples reprises, de s'adjoindre la collaboration de DiNozzo qui recevait régulièrement des propositions d'embauche des agences consœurs du NCIS. Et Vance se félicitait que, jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme leur soit resté fidèle. Et s'il voulait que cela reste ainsi, il devait remédier rapidement à la situation qui dégénérait de semaine en semaine.

.

Tout le temps qu'il avait consacré à l'étude de ce groupe d'individus allait maintenant lui permettre de définir sa position par rapport au conflit qui opposait les Agents de son équipe première. Sa tâche ne serait pas aisée mais en définitive, il aurait le dernier mot et pour ce faire, il devait être en mesure d'avancer des arguments valables et non opposables par les protagonistes.

.

Le directeur savait que les prochaines heures seraient épuisantes et pour se donner du courage, il se versa exceptionnellement un verre d'alcool qu'il prit le temps de déguster tout en décompressant. Il n'était pas fan de yoga mais avait besoin de temps en temps de quelques minutes pour recharger ses batteries, la pression constante du management d'une agence gouvernementale n'était pas de tout repos. Elle était équivalente à celle de toute autre agence même si le NCIS était moins connu. Il avait l'avantage ou l'inconvénient - selon le point de vue de l'interlocuteur - de posséder des bureaux et des bases dans le monde entier.

.

Il termina son verre, le déposa sur le plateau prévu à cet effet, retourna à son bureau et médita quelques minutes. Enfin, il décida d'axer, pour l'instant, ses réflexions sur les deux Agents qui étaient l'objet de la présente convocation. L'enjeu concernait à la fois le futur de son équipe première et le destin de quatre Agents qui possédaient chacun des qualités qui intéressaient l'agence à des degrés divers.

.

Le premier Agent, et le plus facile à cerner était sans conteste Timothy McGee. Deux années et demi d'ancienneté au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs, il était encore en probation. Sa formation était assurée, depuis le premier jour, par l'Agent DiNozzo non seulement en sa qualité de second de l'équipe mais aussi parce que Gibbs ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans cette tâche. Pourtant, l'Agent senior avait lui-même formé son second en son temps. Le choix de laisser DiNozzo former l'Agent McGee était donc curieux.

.

McGee, en tant que second de l'équipe dirigée par DiNozzo, n'assumait pas le quart du travail qui incombait normalement à ce poste. Il ne remplissait pas tous les documents qui étaient le travail courant d'un adjoint de chef d'équipe, il ne supervisait pas les rapports de David et de Lee, il ne s'occupait pas des commandes de fournitures pour leur travail au quotidien ou pour l'usage du fourgon. En un mot, son travail ne différait pas de celui d'un Agent de troisième catégorie.

.

Les rapports de l'informaticien que le directeur avait lus étaient devenus bien plus courts et brouillons que ceux du temps de Gibbs. Ceux de Ziva n'étaient pas meilleurs, elle ne faisait plus l'effort de corriger ses fautes. Tony les leur avait renvoyés à corriger mais n'avait pas été pris au sérieux, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais pris la peine de les rectifier. L'italien était alors obligé de compenser leur manque de professionnalisme en rédigeant des rapports détaillés et bien plus complets.

.

Vance avait noté que Tony passait souvent une bonne partie de la nuit au bureau, non seulement pour les rapports d'enquêtes mais aussi pour le travail administratif que Tony n'avait pas transmis à McGee. Et le directeur était déçu car il avait toujours soutenu que l'informatique était l'avenir de l'agence et que les Agents qui utilisaient les nouvelles technologies représentaient un bien inestimable pour le NCIS. Et ce fut là qu'il commit sa première erreur qu'il regrettait maintenant.

.

McGee avait entendu la réflexion et s'était empressé de narguer DiNozzo à ce sujet. Mais si le jeune homme était effectivement efficace en informatique (et ce, grâce à ses études), il manquait par ailleurs des autres qualités nécessaires pour mener à bien leur mission : résoudre les enquêtes. Il n'avait pas l'instinct d'un bon policier, il comptait par trop sur l'informatique pour parvenir à trouver la solution. Mais si effectivement, l'informatique aidait, parfois et même souvent, c'était l'instinct infaillible du chasseur (ici, le policier) qui leur permettait de trouver le coupable.

.

McGee ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment fonctionnait l'italien et c'était cette lacune qui le rendait nerveux et envieux de voir l'homme qu'il jalousait parvenir à solutionner leurs affaires sans recourir forcément à la technologie. Le flair et les bonnes vieilles méthodes d'investigation étaient quelque chose que McGee ne comptait pas parmi ses compétences et qu'il ne reconnaissait à DiNozzo.

.

En ce qui concernait l'Officier du Mossad, Ziva David, son opinion était plus réfléchie encore. Elle était définitivement une adversaire à considérer avant de se la mettre à dos. Cependant, elle n'était qu'un Agent de liaison dont la position avait été accordée par la directrice Shepard, position qui pouvait être révoquée à tout moment du fait de son statut temporaire.

.

La jeune femme était plus une machine à tuer qu'un Agent de terrain au sens où le NCIS l'entendait. Elle ne connaissait rien au métier d'investigateur, seules ses connaissances en matière de meurtre étaient ici un atout pour elle. Le fait qu'elle parle plusieurs langues (dont certaines n'étaient pas usitées couramment ici) et qu'elle soit capable de se battre et de se servir de plusieurs armes n'étaient définitivement pas des bonus, d'autres Agents étaient aussi capables qu'elle dans ces domaines.

.

Elle avait par contre le gros désavantage de venir d'un pays étranger, les protocoles et les lois de ce pays lui étaient inconnus et elle passait souvent outre durant une enquête faussant par là même le bien-fondé d'une arrestation lorsqu'elle enfreignait une règle élémentaire qu'elle aurait dû connaitre et respecter telle que d'attendre un mandat pour pénétrer chez un suspect. De même, régulièrement, elle ignorait les règles de conduite en vigueur sur le sol américain et avait déjà provoqué plusieurs accrochages qui avaient engagé la responsabilité de l'agence.

.

Ses méthodes d'interrogatoire étaient également un inconvénient dans la mesure où elle tentait de recourir souvent à des intimidations qui contenaient des menaces de torture à peine voilées. Non pas que ce soit répréhensible, Gibbs y avait recours lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire mais David avait osé s'en prendre physiquement à un suspect et si DiNozzo n'y avait pas mis bon ordre, la situation aurait pu dégénérer et se serait terminée de façon dramatique.

.

Si l'officier avait appris à réprimer, ou du mois à cacher, ses émotions, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'elle les ressentait comme tout humain le faisait. Cependant, l'israélienne laissait parfois la colère dominer son jugement surtout lorsque cette dernière concernait son supérieur direct, l'Agent DiNozzo. La jalousie était également un motif de frustration supplémentaire pour elle et l'avait plus d'une fois conduite à émettre des propos vindicatifs à l'égard de son nouveau chef ou à désobéir à des ordres directs.

.

Enfin l'irrespect évident des deux agents était le point le plus important qui avait présidé à leur attitude ouvertement dédaigneuse envers l'italien. Chacun avait eu à cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était chef que parce que Gibbs l'avait laissé en charge de l'équipe par défaut, faute d'un autre candidat disponible et non parce qu'il avait été choisi par la hiérarchie. Sa promotion était, à leurs yeux, un manque de discernement évident de ses supérieurs.

.

Chacun d'eux s'était jugeait plus compétent que DiNozzo pour occuper la position de second de Gibbs et donc par voie de conséquence, ne le croyait pas plus capable de devenir chef d'équipe. Ils avaient tous deux oublié que les deux postes répondaient à des spécificités qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de consulter. Vance avait donc décidé de leur en apprendre un peu plus sur ce point précis lors de l'entretien qu'il aurait avec eux.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Vance avait minutieusement étudié toutes les données en sa possession et était finalement parvenu à une conclusion inévitable : il devait sanctionner les actes répréhensibles de McGee et David afin de donner l'exemple et montrer sa fermeté en matière de comportement anormal. Les deux subordonnés devaient non seulement être réprimandés officiellement mais également comprendre toute la portée de leurs actes.

.

Fidèle à sa parole, Vance convoqua l'Agent McGee et l'Officier David afin de tenter de parvenir à comprendre leurs attitudes envers leur supérieur direct, c'est-à-dire l'Agent DiNozzo lorsqu'il était chef d'équipe. Il choisit d'inclure également Gibbs en tant qu'observateur uniquement pour qu'il soit à même de connaître de première main les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant son 'absence'.

.

Il avait cependant décidé de ne pas inviter Tony, il pensait que l'entrevue risquait de tourner à la confrontation s'il y assistait. Et franchement, il avait envie d'épargner cela à l'italien, les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour lui et le Dr Mallard avait attiré son attention sur l'état d'esprit fragile de l'Agent. Une bagarre dans le bureau directorial serait sans doute un poids de trop à gérer pour lui.

.

Les deux jeunes gens furent sommés de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur par son assistante qui, sans pour autant le montrer, était totalement heureuse de leur délivrer la sommation. Ayant rédigé le mémo sur les activités des deux Agents durant les six derniers mois, elle savait que leur convocation n'était pas de celle qu'un employé souhaite recevoir. Elle était donc parfaitement au courant de la teneur de l'entretien qui allait se dérouler sous peu.

.

Elle les accueillit donc avec un regard froid et sans sourire et pour elle qui était normalement avenante, le contraste était plutôt frappant. Pourtant, ni McGee, ni David n'y prêtèrent attention et se contentèrent de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus. Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Elle avisa son patron de leur arrivée et d'un geste de la main, leur fit signe de pénétrer dans le bureau directorial.

.

Les deux agents firent leur entrée et furent invités à s'asseoir autour de la table de conférence. Gibbs et Vance avaient pris place à chaque bout de la table et le directeur leur assigna une place, l'un en face de l'autre. Durant quelques minutes, le silence régna, chacun tentant de paraître à l'aise mais sachant que leur présence n'était pas pour des réjouissances.

.

L'air était chargé d'électricité et Vance avait un visage fermé tout comme Gibbs qui les regardait sans aménité, les lèvres serrées et les yeux froids. Les deux jeunes gens se tortillaient sur leur siège, mal à l'aise et ils échangeaient des regards étonnés. Que leur voulait donc le directeur ? Et pourquoi Gibbs ne disait rien ? Et pour quelle raison un magnétophone trônait-il sur la table ?

.

Enfin, Vance prit la parole après avoir croisé le regard de son agent, un regard qui lui intimait de ne pas intervenir. Il mit en route le magnétophone avant de se lancer.

.

« Sont présents pour cette entrevue, Directeur-Adjoint Léon Vance, Agent Senior Superviseur Jethro Gibbs, Agent Junior Timothy McGee et l'Officier de liaison du Mossad, Ziva David » débuta Vance de façon officielle. « La raison de cet entretien concerne les deux personnes dernièrement susnommées et est relative à leurs activités au sein de l'équipe première du NCIS sous les ordres de l'Agent Senior Anthony DiNozzo durant les six mois de sa gestion temporaire en qualité d'agent superviseur. Agent McGee, Officier David, cette discussion est enregistrée et les éléments débattus ce jour seront portés dans vos dossiers respectifs. Vous allez être informés, dans quelques minutes, des faits qui vous sont reprochés. Vous aurez un temps de parole chacun à votre tour qui vous permettra de présenter vos arguments. Vous n'interromprez pas l'énumération des faits et vous répondrez directement aux questions qui vous seront posées et uniquement à ce moment-là. Est-ce que vous avez compris ces instructions ? »

.

McGee et David se jetèrent à nouveau un regard qui, cette fois, n'était pas aussi serein que les précédents. Ils comprenaient désormais que la convocation avait un but officiel et certainement disciplinaire. Ils réalisaient que leurs attitudes et leur travail allaient être disséqués et commentés et ce, devant leur patron, l'Agent Gibbs. Ziva se mordit la lèvre avant de parler.

.

« Oui, Directeur, j'ai bien compris » affirma-t-elle d'un air hautain. « Je souhaite cependant émettre une protestation officielle, je n'ai rien à me reprocher et je ne comprends pas la raison de cette convocation. »

« Dûment noté, Officier David mais vous allez être notifiée dans quelques minutes des faits qui vous sont reprochés. Agent McGee, quand est-il pour vous ? » demanda Vance.

« J'ai également compris, Directeur » répondit le jeune homme visiblement effondré si les quelques gouttes de transpiration qui glissaient sur son visage étaient un signe évident.

« Bien. Comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt, nous allons revenir sur votre travail des six derniers mois sous les ordres de l'Agent DiNozzo. Pouvez-vous exposer les raisons qui vous ont conduites à vous comporter de manière aussi irrespectueuse envers l'Agent DiNozzo qui, je le précise, était en tant que chef d'équipe votre supérieur hiérarchique durant l'intérim mais également lorsqu'il occupait le poste de second de l'Agent Gibbs ? » demanda Vance.

« DiNozzo n'est qu'un Agent de second ordre, il est anormal qu'un employé comme lui occupe une fonction que d'autres pourraient remplir bien mieux que lui » commença bravement McGee. « Ce n'est qu'un flic qui joue à l'Agent fédéral, il n'est détenteur que d'un diplôme en Education Physique et rien d'autre, il n'a aucune compétence particulière qui justifie d'avoir ce poste. Il sait à peine se servir d'un ordinateur et à l'heure où les nouvelles technologies sont indispensables, c'est un anachronisme. Un dinosaure qui refuse de comprendre que l'informatique est l'outil indispensable, voire incontournable pour résoudre nos enquêtes. »

« Clarifions ce point en particulier, Agent McGee » le coupa le directeur. « Vous affirmez que sans l'aide de l'informatique, aucune enquête ne pourrait être résolue ? C'est bien ce que vous prétendez ? »

« En effet, nous trouvons bien plus d'indices grâce à l'informatique qu'à toute autre chose » appuya l'Agent. « Nous avons accès à des bases de données qui nous permettent de connaitre en un temps record des informations qu'on mettrait sans doute des jours à obtenir ou à retrouver dans des dossiers papier. »

« Bien, si c'est votre opinion, pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment il se fait que vous ne résolviez pas plus d'affaires grâce à vos découvertes personnelles ? » souligna simplement Vance.

.

Il vit McGee devenir rouge tomate et attendit en vain une réponse ou une excuse.

.

« Je vois que vous restez sans voix, sans doute par manque d'arguments » ironisa le directeur-adjoint. « Autre chose à ajouter à la liste de vos griefs ? »

« Oui, ses blagues stupides deviennent insupportables, elles démontrent que DiNozzo est juste un gamin dans un corps d'homme, il ne sait pas être sérieux. Il passe son temps à jouer à des jeux sur Internet qu'à véritablement bosser. »

« Je croyais que vous déploriez qu'il ne sache pas se servir de l'ordinateur » déclara Vance légèrement confus. « Lui avez-vous montré comment accéder à ces sites, Agent McGee ? »

« Non, jamais je n'utiliserai les ressources de l'agence à des fins personnelles de cette façon, Monsieur » affirma l'Agent junior d'un ton outragé.

« Pour lever cette objection, je tiens à vous préciser que l'historique de vos navigateurs sont régulièrement analysés et aucune irrégularité de ce style n'a été porté à ma connaissance en ce qui concerne celui de l'Agent DiNozzo » précisa le directeur avec un regard noir à l'adresse de McGee qui pâlit. « Rien d'autre ? »

« Je laisse à ma collègue la possibilité de compléter cette liste, Monsieur » dit-il simplement en se tournant vers Ziva.

.

Vance regarda attentivement McGee avant d'échanger un bref coup d'œil avec Gibbs. Le chef d'équipe le lui rendit et secoua très légèrement la tête indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à dire ou à objecter pour le moment.

.

« Très bien, à votre tour, Officier David » l'invita le directeur.

« Directeur, j'ai honte de travailler avec DiNozzo » débuta-t-elle tout de suite. « Il n'a aucune qualité que doit posséder un agent digne de ce nom, il ne sait pas se comporter en agent responsable, il est immature, ne sait pas se battre au corps à corps ou à l'arme blanche, ne sait manier que son révolver et rien d'autre. »

« Et selon vous, c'est indispensable pour être un Agent fédéral ? » demanda Vance plutôt étonné.

« Au Mossad, nous apprenons tout ça et bien plus » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas au Mossad et les principes qui régissent votre organisation ne peuvent s'appliquer ici en raison des lois américaines » lui rappela le directeur.

« Vous devez être en mesure de vous défendre sans compter sur les autres ou de défendre vos partenaires en cas de besoin » objecta-t-elle avec véhémence. « Il serait incapable de sauver la vie de ses partenaires s'il le devait. »

« Selon les commentaires entendus il y a peu, l'Agent DiNozzo vous aurait mise au tapis à plusieurs reprises lors d'un récent entrainement, il me semble » nota Vance avec satisfaction. « Est-ce à dire que vous ignorez l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine ? »

« Quel éléphant ? Et pourquoi dans un magasin de porcelaine ? » grogna David sans comprendre l'image.

« Il veut dire que vous niez l'évidence, Ziva » intervint Gibbs.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été surprise au cours de cette séance que DiNozzo pourra le refaire » clama-t-elle.

« C'est tout » demanda Vance écœuré par ses propos.

« Non, DiNozzo n'est qu'un bouffon, un blagueur qui ne sait que se moquer de ses collègues, il passe la majeure partie de son temps à reluquer les filles, à flirter avec les témoins, il n'a aucune technique d'interrogatoire digne de ce nom. En fait, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fait dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Et ses ridicules feux de camp qui ne servent à rien, on peut tout aussi bien discuter d'une enquête sans avoir besoin de se ridiculiser de cette façon. Nous étions la risée de tout l'étage. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec les ordres qu'il me donne parfois, ils ne correspondent pas à mon statut. »

« Quels ordres ? » demanda Vance sans relever le dernier point.

« Il m'envoie farfouiller dans les poubelles comme si j'étais une… femme de ménage. »

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Officier David, que vous êtes le dernier membre à avoir rejoint l'équipe et que ce type de tâches est en général dévolu au 'bleu' » affirma Léon en souriant. « C'est ce qui se pratique dans toutes les équipes et l'Agent DiNozzo est parfaitement dans son droit de vous les allouer. »

« Je trouve scandaleux de diminuer ainsi mes talents » s'indigna-t-elle avec véhémence.

.

Comprenant que l'entretien risquait de dégénérer s'il continuait à lui poser des questions, Vance décida d'y mettre un terme sans délai.

.

« Terminé ? » redemanda simplement le directeur.

.

David opina de la tête pour indiquer qu'elle en avait terminé.

.

« Vous devez répondre verbalement, Officier David » la rappela à l'ordre Vance.

« Oui, j'ai terminé, Directeur » affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Bien, j'ai pris note de vos remarques et elles seront consignées dans le rapport final rédigé à la fin de cet entretien » indiqua le directeur. « J'ai écouté ce que vous avez dit et je suis franchement surpris par vos propos. A aucun moment, vous n'avez parlé de votre propre attitude envers votre supérieur, uniquement de ce que vous lui reprochiez. Seriez-vous donc irréprochable vous-même ? Il me semble pourtant que vous n'êtes en aucune manière parfait, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Désirez-vous éclairer ma lanterne à ce sujet ? »

.

Vance esquissa un rapide sourire en voyant le regard perplexe de l'officier du Mossad au choix de l'expression qu'il avait utilisé il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de la lui expliquer. Il choisit au contraire de poursuivre puisque aucun d'eux ne tenta de se justifier.

.

« J'ai noté que vos horaires de travail étaient plutôt très élastiques si vous n'aviez pas d'enquête en cours, vous arriviez bien après votre chef, vous partiez bien avant l'heure. La pause déjeuner était également extrêmement longue et les pauses café nombreuses. Parlons maintenant de vos rapports d'enquêtes qui sont soudain devenus très succincts. Agent McGee, pour un écrivain comme vous, c'est plutôt surprenant mais vous avez abandonné tout le jargon informatique, ce qui est une nette amélioration. Par contre, vous résumez un peu trop. Quant aux vôtres, Officier David, ils sont anormalement incompréhensibles. Vos erreurs de grammaire et vos tournures de phrases erronées sont… trop nombreuses. J'ai été étonné de constater la différence incroyable entre ceux qui ont précédé puis immédiatement suivi le départ de l'Agent Gibbs et ceux qui sont arrivés sur mon bureau un mois plus tard. Que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ? »

« Nous n'avons en rien modifié notre manière de les rédiger durant cette période. Nous avons simplement jugé qu'il était inutile de perdre du temps à tout détailler sachant que DiNozzo vous soumettrait un rapport circonstancié » avoua finalement McGee.

« Donc, si je comprends correctement, vos rapports du premier mois n'ont pas été rédigés par vous deux ? » supposa Vance. « La raison pour laquelle ils sont si différents est que c'est votre supérieur qui se chargeait de les corriger et de les élaborer. Il passait ses soirées, et parfois une partie de ses nuits, à faire le travail pour lequel vous étiez payés mais que vous ne faisiez visiblement pas. »

« C'est faux, il n'a jamais… » s'indigna David d'un ton coléreux.

« Ça suffit, Officier » la coupa abruptement Vance. « Je peux vous montrer les vidéos de surveillance de l'étage qui corroborent les faits tels quels, j'ai moi-même vu votre supérieur modifié et corrigé vos rapports. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que je l'avais surpris. Cependant, il a fini par se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il a cessé son manège deux semaines plus tard. Seuls ses rapports me permettaient de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, du moins de son point de vue. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que si chacun de vous doit rédiger un rapport, c'est parce que parfois vous êtes amenés à vous partager les tâches et à être séparés. Ce qui se passe alors est inconnu de vos collègues mais doit figurer dans votre rapport. La totalité de toutes les informations collectées ainsi nous donnent une vision d'ensemble de l'enquête, ses points forts et ses points faibles. Tout cela est nécessaire pour appréhender le déroulement d'une enquête et est indispensable dans le cas d'une affaire qui ne peut être classée. Ce sont des procédures que vous apprenez durant votre formation, elles ont été établies dans un but bien précis. Vous avez ignoré les instructions en la matière. »

« J'ignorais… » débuta McGee avant de se reprendre. « Non, j'avoue l'avoir oublié et j'en suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

.

Vance et Gibbs scrutèrent alors Ziva pour voir sa réaction. Elle haussa les épaules avant de tenter de se justifier.

.

« Je n'ai pas suivi de formation spécifique à ce sujet » indiqua-t-elle simplement.

« Dans ce cas, vous suivrez la classe de base sur les procédures et consignes obligatoires avant de retourner sur le terrain » précisa Vance. « De même que celles concernant vos devoirs envers vos partenaires et la manière adéquate d'assurer leurs arrières, celles qui concernent la chaine de commandement et celles sur le respect dû à votre ou vos supérieurs hiérarchiques. »

« Pour quelles raisons devrions-nous les suivre ? » s'exclama McGee totalement indigné par cette décision.

« Parce qu'il semble que vous avez, l'un et l'autre, besoin de vous rafraichir la mémoire sur ces sujets en particulier et parce que c'est un ordre, Agent McGee. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » murmura le jeune homme sans oser protester plus.

« Passons au sujet suivant. Vous avez inondé mon bureau de plaintes diverses sur des motifs fallacieux à l'encontre de votre chef d'équipe. J'ai noté que vous avez procédé à cet exercice chacun à tour de rôle en première position suivi de votre partenaire dans l'heure qui suivait. Sachez que ces récriminations seront sans suite, je ne les retiendrais pas contre l'Agent DiNozzo qui ne mérite aucunement ces griefs. Dans le même ordre d'idée, j'ai conseillé à votre supérieur de rédiger ses réprimandes vous concernant à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Il a choisi d'ignorer mes conseils et de ne laisser aucune trace de ces incidents dans vos dossiers. Par contre, d'autres agents n'ont pas eu la même magnanimité et leurs témoignages seront versés dans vos dossiers personnels et feront donc l'objet de réprimandes dûment notifiées » leur apprit le directeur avec satisfaction.

.

Durant son explication, McGee et David échangèrent un regard où perça d'abord l'incrédulité puis la satisfaction et enfin la colère à la fin de la tirade. A aucun moment, ils ne firent preuve de honte ou de remords. Leurs actions leur paraissaient légitimes et justifiées et ils rejetaient les difficultés relationnelles sur DiNozzo, la faute lui incombant totalement.

.

C'est ce que le directeur déduisit de leurs attitudes, l'air de défi qui marqua parfois leur visage attestait qu'ils ne se sentaient aucunement responsables des problèmes engendrés par leurs comportements respectifs. Il était outré de se rendre compte qu'aucun ne voulait reconnaître sa propre responsabilité mais n'avait aucun remords de charger leur supérieur.

.

Avant de mettre un terme à l'entretien qui ne verrait pas la conclusion qu'il avait escompté, il décida d'enfoncer un peu les clous et de leur apprendre quelques vérités qui leur cloueraient le bec.

.

« Avant de conclure cet entretien, laissez-moi vous rappeler quelques informations que tout agent qui pense pouvoir postuler pour devenir adjoint d'un chef d'équipe se doit de connaître. Les qualifications requises pour occuper les responsabilités de second d'un Agent superviseur tel que l'Agent Gibbs sont d'avoir plusieurs années d'expérience en tant qu'agent de terrain, le minimum est de six ans mais la durée peut être réduite si l'agent postulant possède des diplômes tels qu'une maîtrise ou un doctorat et une expérience professionnelle quelconque ayant un rapport avec les forces de police par exemple. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas considérer poser votre candidature sans consulter ces qualifications ? »

.

Vance attendit que l'un ou l'autre lui donne une réponse mais devant leur mutisme, il décida de poursuivre en enfonçant encore plus le clou.

.

« Afin de lever tout doute sur le choix du remplaçant de Gibbs en tant que chef d'équipe, voici ce qui fait que l'Agent DiNozzo a été promu à ce poste. Il répond à toutes les spécificités requises pour être chef, il est non seulement sorti Major de sa promotion à l'Académie de Police mais il est devenu détective un an après avoir pris ses fonctions de policier. Il est titulaire d'une Maîtrise et d'un doctorat en Criminologie ainsi que d'une maîtrise en profilage et ceci en plus d'une maîtrise en Education Physique. Il parle également plusieurs langues étrangères. Il a travaillé durant plus de six ans dans les forces de police, a démantelé une organisation mafieuse italienne en étant sous couverture durant plusieurs mois, ce qu'une enquête vous a appris l'année dernière si mes sources sont exactes. Il a également à son actif l'arrestation de deux tueurs en série. »

.

Ici, Vance s'arrêta quelques instants pour scruter les têtes des deux accusés. L'impact de ces révélations était clairement inscrit sur leurs traits, ils avaient un air étonné et même stupéfait qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur ignorance. Et la culpabilité qui s'étala sur le visage de l'informaticien prouvait que ces données avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et qu'il avait assimilé quelques vérités.

.

David, malgré le dossier qu'elle avait, en son temps, réuni sur les divers membres de l'équipe de Gibbs ne faisait pas mention de ces éléments et elle était donc aussi surprise que son collègue. Comment le Mossad avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Avait-il choisi délibérément de ne pas mentionner le fait que l'homme était intelligent juste pour ne pas la déstabiliser ou minimiser l'importance de l'homme en question ?

.

« C'est impossible, il ne peut avoir autant de diplômes » finit par déclarer Ziva avec incrédulité. « Si c'était vrai, il n'aurait pas laissé Tim le narguer à ce sujet. »

« Tout à fait exact, Ziva » renchérit l'informaticien. « Lui qui ne cesse de vouloir prouver qu'il est mieux que tout le monde n'aurait jamais manqué de le signaler. »

.

Gibbs sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez en entendant les remarques de ses agents et il décida que trop, c'était trop.

.

« Comment deux agents qui se prétendent meilleurs que mon second peuvent-ils être tout à la fois aussi bornés, aussi prétentieux et aussi idiots ? Si DiNozzo n'a jamais étalé son éducation, c'était juste pour ne pas vous embarrasser et vous faire sentir inférieur lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans l'équipe, McGee. Quant à vous, David, il vous a laissé le bénéfice du doute dans la mesure du possible puisque vous avez clamé haut et fort posséder un dossier sur chacun de nous. Sûrement vous étiez au courant mais ne vouliez pas le reconnaitre, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Après le mise au point de Gibbs, Vance regarda les deux jeunes gens quelques minutes en silence. Il n'était pas étonné qu'aucun d'eux ne montre le moindre signe de remords. Il choisit en conséquence d'augmenter les sanctions qu'il avait tout d'abord prévu de leur infliger.

.

« Pour terminer cet entretien, je constate qu'aucun de vous ne veut reconnaître les faits qui lui sont reprochés comme étant justifiés par votre attitude envers un supérieur. En conséquence, Agent McGee et Officier David, vous serez mis à pied pour une durée de quatre semaines effective à compter de demain matin. Elle sera suivie de mesures supplémentaires qui vous seront communiquées ultérieurement. Votre salaire ainsi que les avantages financiers tels que les primes seront retenus pour la même durée. Vos jours de congé seront recalculés au prorata sur l'année. Agent McGee, étant donné qu'il a été reconnu que vous n'avez pas assumé les fonctions qui vous incombaient en tant que second de l'Agent DiNozzo durant la période de son intérim, l'augmentation de salaire qui vous avait été octroyée devra être restituée dans son intégralité, elle sera retenue sur votre paie pour une durée de 6 mois à compter du premier du mois prochain. Vous serez rétrogradé également à l'échelon qui était le vôtre avant le départ de l'Agent Gibbs. Cette décision est sans appel » annonça Vance avec satisfaction.

.

La tête que fit McGee à cette précision valait bien tous les tracas de cet entretien. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'indigner, il conclut la discussion sans tarder.

.

« Je vous ordonne de remettre votre badge, votre arme et votre pass professionnel à votre supérieur direct en poste, l'Agent Gibbs dès la fin de cette entrevue. Vous débarrasserez votre bureau et votre vestiaire de tout effet personnel avant de quitter les locaux. »

.

Vance se tut et attendit que son verdict s'imprime clairement dans l'esprit de Tim et Ziva. Il savait que des protestations allaient inévitablement venir et il ne fut pas déçu.

.

« Directeur, j'élève une protestation contre les sanctions prises à mon encontre pour les faits qui me sont reprochés » commença McGee. « L'Agent DiNozzo n'a pas assumé correctement le rôle de chef d'équipe qui lui a été dévolu, ce qui a entraîné des distorsions dans notre travail quotidien. Je souhaite que cette protestation soit portée officiellement dans mon dossier. »

« J'avoue que votre comportement m'étonne, Agent McGee et les témoignages de divers membres du personnel de l'agence attestent de votre attitude et celle de l'Officier David envers votre supérieur direct en poste au moment des faits reprochés. Il va s'en dire que les dépositions seront versées au dossier disciplinaire et qu'elles ne souffrent aucune contestation possible. »

.

McGee se mordit la lèvre, il avait oublié que DiNozzo avait de bonnes relations avec pas mal d'Agents ainsi que d'autres employés du NCIS ; l'homme entretenait des relations amicales avec beaucoup de monde et sans le moindre effort. C'était un atout que ni Ziva, ni lui ne pouvait revendiquer mais qu'il pouvait invoquer.

.

« Directeur-adjoint, l'Agent DiNozzo a dû s'attirer la sympathie d'un certain nombre d'employés de l'agence avec qui il entretient des rapports privilégiés. Je pense donc que certains témoignages sont de parti pris et qu'ils seront aisément contestables devant une commission disciplinaire » ajouta l'informaticien qui n'entendait pas se laisser accuser sans combattre.

« Sous-entendez-vous, Agent McGee, que les témoins se sont parjurés pour complaire à l'Agent DiNozzo ? » clarifia Vance pour l'enregistrement officiel. « Cette accusation a tout intérêt à être effectivement étayée et solidement prouvée. Je vous rappelle que, dans le cas contraire, une accusation pour diffamation pourrait venir s'ajouter aux charges retenues contre vous. J'ose espérer que vous serez suffisamment intelligent pour réfléchir à tête reposée et reconsidérer vos propos. Officier David, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Tout comme mon collègue, l'Agent McGee, je ne reconnais pas les faits qui me sont reprochés » déclara-t-elle d'emblée. « Je me suis contentée de suivre mes instincts et de faire de mon mieux pour résoudre les enquêtes qui nous étaient confiées. Je proteste également contre les sanctions que vous nous imposez et je désire qu'elle figure officiellement dans le rapport de cet entretien. »

« Si aucun de vous n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, je mets fin à cet entretien. Vous recevrez, à votre domicile personnel, une copie du rapport approuvé par le Secrétaire de la Marine et moi-même. Mademoiselle, Monsieur, disposez » déclara le Directeur avant d'interrompre l'enregistrement.

.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Vance se leva et regagna son bureau. Il interpella l'ancien Marine avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

.

« Agent Gibbs, veillez à ce que vos Agents respectent mes consignes à la lettre, je vous prie » annonça-t-il.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A bientôt pour la suite…

.

.

Chtimi


	14. Chapitre 13 : Conversation amicale

.

.

.

 _To all of my foreign readers, happy new year for you and your loved ones. Here, I want to thank you for reading my story. I'm thrilled to know I had folks from others countries that read it._

 _._

 _Special thanks to RCEpups who post my first com in English. It would be wonderful if all of you posted a com to tell me what is your thought about that fic._ _So, don't hesitate, I'll be delighted to read them._

.

Voilà, je désirais pour une fois remercier les lecteurs étrangers qui lisent ma prose.

.

.

Autre point à souligner, l'annonce du départ de Michael Weatherly à la fin de la saison en cours. Je dois dire que cette annonce m'a attristée puisque Tony est mon personnage préféré, comme l'attestent mes histoires. Mais en même temps, 13 ans à jouer un rôle pratiquement sans évolution majeure n'est peut-être plus satisfaisant. Je peux comprendre qu'il choisisse de vouloir faire autre chose.

.

Une page qui se tourne mais espérons que les scénaristes seront assez généreux et intelligents et ne feront pas mourir le personnage comme ce fut le cas pour Sasha Alexander et Lauren Holly lorsqu'elles ont décidé de quitter la série. Tout en souhaitant qu'il ne suggère pas qu'il parte pour rejoindre Ziva, ce serait le comble et une grosse déception pour moi qui n'ait jamais aimé ce personnage en particulier.

.

L'avenir de la série sera sérieusement remise en question avec son départ car il est l'un des personnages, sinon « le » personnage central du show. Et sans lui, j'avoue que la série ne sera plus d'un grand intérêt pour moi et que je cesserai certainement de la suivre. Je regarderai sans doute les 2 premiers épisodes de la saison 14 - si elle voit le jour - pour me faire une idée mais sans plus.

.

Michael me manquera trop pour rester fidèle à la série. Je me consolerai donc en continuant à écrire car j'ai plein de fics en cours d'écriture dont certaines sont des cross-overs sur lesquelles je vais sans doute me consacrer plus particulièrement.

.

Bon vent, Michael et à vous revoir bientôt sur nos écrans.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Conversation amicale**

.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le groupe, Vance prit place dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il savait, avant de convoquer les deux jeunes gens, que l'entretien serait difficile mais il avait espéré qu'ils seraient tous deux assez honnêtes pour reconnaître leurs erreurs. Il avait sous-estimé leur arrogance et leur suffisance. Résultat de cet entretien : conciliation manquée et mesures disciplinaires prises à l'encontre de l'Agent McGee et l'Officier David.

.

Il laissa ses dernières instructions à sa secrétaire pour inclure ses conclusions dans les dossiers personnels des deux contrevenants et énuméra les premières sanctions prises à leur égard. Il lui restait à trouver une manière de leur faire voir ce que leur attitude a de répréhensible. Il avait déjà une bonne idée pour McGee mais l'officier israélien allait poser un autre problème majeur : les relations qu'il entretenait avec son père et celles que le NCIS avait avec Israël.

.

Il voulait absolument faire un exemple des sanctions prises contre les deux Agents, il ne voulait pas que ce phénomène se généralise au sein de son agence. Il était hors de question que le NCIS soit la risée de ses agences consœurs et du FBI en particulier. Il était déjà enrageant de constater que l'agence fédérale était aussi méconnue, il était donc parfaitement clair pour lui – en tant que directeur même par intérim – de ne pas la reléguer au premier rang par un scandale de cette nature.

.

De plus, il n'avait aucune intention de perdre l'Agent DiNozzo, le meilleur élément de l'agence depuis deux décennies, parce que deux employés indisciplinés ne savaient pas suivre les ordres et respecter la chaîne de commandement. Ce serait vraiment le comble de leur laisser croire qu'ils pouvaient agir ainsi sans que leurs actes ne fassent l'objet de représailles quelconques et démontrerait d'une certaine manière que la direction de l'agence, lui en l'occurrence, approuvait leur attitude.

.

Il décida également de faire part à DiNozzo de la teneur de l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec les deux agents en question et des mesures disciplinaires qu'il envisageait même si normalement, le contenu en était confidentiel. Cependant, dans la mesure où les deux agents avaient agi le plus souvent en public sans vergogne, il était logique pour lui de dévoiler au principal intéressé ce qu'il avait envisagé comme punition.

Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver pour leur punition, quelque chose qui les mettrait en position d'infériorité et donc de faiblesse. Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

.

Il se pencha vers l'interphone qui le reliait au bureau de sa secrétaire.

.

« Cynthia, s'il vous plait, informez l'Agent DiNozzo que je désire le voir dans quinze minutes dans mon bureau. Merci » demanda-t-il.

« Je le contacte de suite, Monsieur et l'en informe » répondit-elle brièvement avant de s'emparer du combiné téléphonique.

.

Vance patienta durant le délai imparti en compulsant une dernière fois les dossiers de McGee et David mis à jour à la suite de l'entretien disciplinaire et attendit que l'italien le rejoigne. Lorsque le jeune homme s'annonça en cognant sur le battant et entra après avoir été invité, Vance se fit la réflexion qu'il avait de bien meilleures manières que son supérieur qui, lui, avait la fâcheuse tendance d'entrer sans frapper.

.

« Entrez et installez-vous, Agent DiNozzo » le pria le directeur avec courtoisie en lui désignant l'un des sièges placés devant son bureau.

.

Il voulait donner le ton de la conversation dès le départ et lui faire comprendre que ceci était juste une discussion amicale.

.

« Je me doute que vous devez spéculer sur la raison de cet entretien qui n'est en rien une convocation, je le précise » expliqua son supérieur. « Il a beau faire suite aux discussions que j'ai eues avec vos subordonnés, ceci n'en constitue pas une prolongation, je tiens à le confirmer dès à présent pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur » répondit l'italien.

« En premier lieu, je vais vous résumer la teneur des entretiens de l'Agent McGee et de l'Officier David afin de vous éviter d'en être informé par les rumeurs et de recevoir des propos déformés » précisa-t-il d'emblée. « Je sais que ce n'est pas la procédure mais je suis outré de leurs réactions et surtout de leur déni de responsabilité. J'avais espéré qu'ils seraient plus matures et reconnaitraient qu'ils sont responsables de la situation mais j'ai bien peur de m'être leurré. »

« Monsieur, tout ceci est normalement confidentiel et je ne devrais pas être au courant de ce qui s'est dit » contra Tony quelque peu gêné.

« DiNozzo… » commença-t-il avant de faire une pause. « Au diable les formalités » grogna ensuite le directeur. « Tony, si je choisis de vous faire ses révélations, c'est parce que vos collègues ont démontré qu'ils ne méritaient pas le respect auquel ils prétendent si fortement mais qu'ils vous refusent obstinément. Et vous avez été suffisamment malmené par ces deux Agents durant plusieurs mois sans que vous ne songiez à les faire réprimander. De votre part, ils s'en tirent à bon compte. Je ne peux cependant pas laisser une telle situation sans réagir, ce serait créer un précédent qui pourrait servir d'excuse à d'autres Agents. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, étudié tous les points de vue possibles et si j'ai délibérément évité de vous mêler à ces discussions, c'est qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de vous défendre. Pour moi, à aucun moment, vous n'étiez coupable de quoi que ce soit, je tiens à être clair sur ce point précis. »

« Et je vous remercie de m'avoir évité une confrontation qui aurait pu conduire rapidement à échanger non seulement des propos désagréables ou insultants mais aussi sans doute des réponses physiques inappropriées » affirma Tony avec sincérité.

« J'ignore si des coups auraient été échangés, je présume que c'est ce à quoi vous faites allusion, mais je tenais à faire le moins de vagues possible. J'ai suspendu McGee et David durant un mois sans solde, ils devront également suivre une session de maîtrise du comportement avant la reprise de leur activité. McGee sera réintégré au rang d'Agent probatoire et l'Officier David verra son autorisation d'exercer au sein du NCIS réexaminé avant sa réintégration. Sa suspension définitive dépendra de quelques conditions. Au terme de leur suspension, tous les deux devront également choisir de poursuivre leur carrière ici ou de remettre leur démission. Dans le premier cas, j'ai décidé de leur imposer quelques stages obligatoires. »

« J'imagine qu'il serait intéressant de voir comment McGee se comporterait en flic de rue, arpenter le trottoir durant des heures, affronter les bagarres d'ivrognes ou les conflits domestiques lui donnerait sans doute une idée de ce que les policiers endurent tous les jours. Quant à David, malgré son entraînement au Mossad, elle ignore les plus élémentaires bases du travail en équipe, elle serait avisée de suivre… un groupe de scouts durant l'été, supporter des adolescents caractériels ou des gamins espiègles durant plusieurs semaines devrait l'aider à comprendre » déclara Tony en souriant.

« Voilà deux bonnes idées qui serait une punition parfaite pour chacun d'eux » rit Vance. « Je vous tire mon chapeau, Tony, vous avez réussi à me mettre quelques images en tête que je souhaiterais voir pour de bon, quelle meilleure manière en effet de les remettre un peu à leur place. Je prie pour qu'ils choisissent définitivement de poursuivre notre collaboration juste pour avoir l'opportunité de les mettre dans des situations où, pour une fois, ils seraient en état d'infériorité. »

« Je suppose, d'après vos propos, qu'ils ont choisi de renier les faits reprochés ? » spécula correctement l'italien. « Je savais qu'ils étaient suffisamment arrogants pour continuer de clamer leur innocence et je parie également qu'ils m'ont chargé des problèmes relationnels que l'équipe a connus durant l'absence de Gibbs. »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, en effet » confirma Vance.

.

Et il prit l'enregistrement de l'entretien qu'il fit écouter à Tony et ce, malgré la procédure de confidentialité. Il estimait que le jeune homme avait été suffisamment accusé à tort et qu'il avait le droit de connaitre les motifs invoqués par ses collègues pour leur piètre défense.

.

Tony écouta attentivement, le visage impassible et Vance ne pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Il laissa l'enregistrement défilé jusqu'au bout et attendit quelques minutes pour permettre à son Agent de digérer les révélations.

.

« Au vu des entretiens que j'ai eus avec eux et leurs réponses, j'ai décidé de ne pas les épargner » déclara ensuite Vance. « Tony, je sais que vous avez rédigé les formulaires habituels pour les manquements évidents à leurs devoirs d'agent. Je souhaite et vous ordonne même de me les communiquer, je les ajouterais à ceux de vos collègues. Toutes ces insubordinations doivent être portées à leurs dossiers afin de servir d'exemples et éviter qu'à l'avenir, d'autres agents ne se conduisent de façon aussi éhontée. De plus, ils doivent servir à justifier les mesures financières prises à leur encontre, notamment la rétrogradation de McGee pour les six mois où il a indûment perçu un salaire sans remplir les fonctions que sa position réclamait. »

« J'aurais vraiment souhaité ne pas en arriver à cet extrême mais je sais désormais que je n'ai pas le choix » soupira Tony. « Je sais que je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre agent se retrouve dans une situation semblable parce que j'aurais voulu épargner des collègues qui, à un moment donné, étaient des amis. Je vous ferais parvenir les documents, Monsieur » conclut-il d'une voix désabusée.

« Je me doute bien que tout ceci vous est pénible mais je dois également voir au-delà de votre propre affaire » affirma fermement le directeur. « Je ne peux ignorer des infractions aussi flagrantes sans qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, le fait de ne pas les sanctionner ne conduise à reproduire une situation identique. En toute franchise, je n'aurais pas pris de mesures aussi drastiques si tous les deux avaient bien voulu reconnaitre leur manque de professionnalisme et leurs erreurs. Devant leur dénégation, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que de prendre des dispositions pour marquer ma désapprobation et les mesures disciplinaires pour faire réfléchir ceux qui seraient tentés de les imiter. »

« Je suis certain que toute cette affaire servira d'exemple à ne pas suivre » déclara Tony avec fermeté. « Durant mes années de service dans l'agence, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un autre agent ayant agi de telle manière. Ce qui m'a le plus déçu est l'attitude de McGee, il n'est pas du genre indiscipliné de nature. J'ai compris que David l'avait influencé d'une quelconque manière pour l'inciter à le suivre. Sans doute le fait qu'elle soit une femme forte si différente de l'Agent Todd a joué en sa faveur. Si Gibbs n'avait pas choisi de partir dans les circonstances que l'on connait, je doute que la situation aurait autant dégénérée. »

« Fine analyse, Tony et je pense que vous avez sans doute mis le doigt sur un point qui me chiffonnait à son sujet » remarqua le directeur. « McGee n'est pas un contestataire dans l'âme, vous l'avez parfaitement décrit, il fallait donc une plus forte personnalité pour le pousser à agir ainsi. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a choisi d'agir comme ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu le menacer autrement que verbalement pour s'en faire un allié. »

« Et si j'y réfléchi bien, je pense que l'Officier David a un motif caché pour avoir agi ainsi. Elle cherchait avant tout à me déstabiliser et à me pousser à demander un transfert ou pire, à démissionner. »

« Quel serait son but ? » demanda le directeur.

« Monsieur, elle a été affectée à notre équipe dans des circonstances nébuleuses et totalement irrationnelles, selon moi » affirma Tony. « J'ai toujours pensé - et je reste persuadé que j'ai raison - que sa présence dans notre agence et notre équipe en particulier a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son demi-frère Ari Haswari. Le rapport officiel que l'Agent Gibbs a rédigé comporte quelques points qui ne concordent pas avec les faits mais personne ne les a pointés comme incorrects. La trajectoire de la balle qui a mis fin à l'existence du terroriste est définitivement le point le plus controversé car elle placerait Gibbs en haut des marches et non là où il a indiqué se tenir. Donc, à mon avis, la personne qui a appuyé sur la détente ne pouvait être Gibbs, il n'a pas le don d'ambigüité, il me semble et ne pouvait se trouver à deux endroits différents au même moment. »

« Vous avez eu accès à ce rapport ? » s'étonna Vance.

« Non, pas directement » avoua l'italien. « J'en ai eu quelques échos parce que les faits relatés semblaient erronés et que celui qui a lu le rapport voulait mon opinion. »

« Donc, si je devine bien, le FBI vous a demandé de lui donner votre avis sur ce que Gibbs a rédigé ? » s'enquit Vance. « J'imagine que l'Agent Fornell a requis votre avis à titre confidentiel et que Gibbs n'est pas au courant ? »

« Le FBI était plus que concerné, Haswari était censé être l'un des leurs, un agent double » révéla Tony au directeur. « Certes, il s'est avéré qu'il travaillait en fait pour son propre compte et que le Mossad l'avait déclaré renégat. Ziva David était chargée de le récupérer et de le ramener si possible à la maison. Mais son obsession pour Gibbs s'est mise en travers de son chemin et elle a choisi de l'éliminer, sans doute sur ordre de leur père. La balistique ne ment pas, Gibbs n'a pas pu tirer sur Haswari, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait et il ne peut s'agir que d'elle. Pour quelle raison Gibbs a choisi de la couvrir, je l'ignore mais je pense qu'il s'y est senti obligé, une sorte de dette de reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Vous paraissez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, il me semble » ironisa Vance gentiment.

« La directrice l'a imposée à Gibbs mais en fait, il n'a simplement pas combattu son ordre. David est une espionne et un assassin, elle n'a aucune formation d'enquêtrice. Elle ne nous était d'aucune utilité immédiate et pourtant, elle a été adjointe à l'équipe première de l'agence par Shepard. Elle a créé spécialement un poste d'officier de liaison avec le Mossad sans l'aval du SecNav. Elle avait donc un motif caché pour le faire et quelle meilleure position que celle-là pour obtenir des informations confidentielles. »

« Vous pensez que David a été placée dans votre équipe pour espionner ? » demanda Vance un peu ahuri par l'affirmation de l'italien.

« Il est probable que ce soit l'une des raisons de son intégration » renchérit Tony avec conviction. « Shepard et David ont travaillé ensemble en Europe de l'Est sur des missions de renseignements, autrement dit, d'espionnage. Israël doit renégocier bientôt certains accords avec notre pays. Quelle meilleure manière d'obtenir plus que d'avoir certains arguments de poids pour traiter avec efficacité ? »

« Avez-vous fait part de ces suppositions au FBI, Tony ? » demanda le directeur qui s'interrogeait désormais sur la place de l'officier dans l'agence.

« Fornell et moi en avons discuté à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il s'est avéré que des informations ont filtré depuis son arrivée ici » indiqua l'italien. « Je pense qu'elle est sous surveillance étroite et que toutes ses communications sont épluchées. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne peut être utilisé contre elle. »

.

Tony se redressa dans son fauteuil et scruta un instant le directeur avant de continuer la conversation. Vance leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il comprit que son Agent soupesait sa prochaine action.

.

« Vous désirez ajouter quelque chose, Tony ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je sais que vous êtes ami avec le Directeur David et que votre position vis-à-vis de sa fille ne doit pas être facile à justifier » expliqua Tony.

« C'est exact même si j'ignore comment vous connaissez ce fait » affirma Vance. « Cependant, l'Officier David occupe un poste de liaison temporaire, elle n'a aucune fonction d'agent fédéral et contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, elle ne pourra pas devenir second dans une équipe non seulement de ce fait mais parce qu'elle ne possède pas non plus la nationalité américaine. Le Directeur David et moi étions amis il y a des années, nos relations se sont espacées avec le temps et la distance, nos interférences ont été brèves. Maintenant, je suis à la tête d'une agence fédérale et mon objectif premier est de préserver les agents qui travaillent sous mes ordres, même si ce n'est que temporaire. Je sais que politiquement, je devrais sans doute me plier au jeu de la diplomatie mais ce ne sera pas au détriment de mes hommes. Je ne pourrais pas jouer ainsi avec la vie des hommes et femmes qui la risquent déjà sur le terrain chaque jour. »

« Donc, en un mot, vous ne ménagerez pas l'Officier David pour complaire à son père » statua Tony en souriant.

« C'est cela » conclut Vance en lui rendant son sourire. « Je ferai toujours en sorte de privilégier mes agents avant de prendre une décision quelle qu'elle soit. En tant que directeur, j'ai un devoir envers vous tous, celui de veiller à votre sécurité envers et contre tous ceux qui voudraient vous nuire. C'est même le devoir premier du directeur de toute agence gouvernementale, sinon le primordial. Vous êtes tous des agents de valeur et non des pions que l'on peut sacrifier sans remords. »

« C'est réconfortant de savoir que vous pensez que nous avons une valeur certaine à vos yeux » déclara Tony, approuvant les propos de Vance. « Si tous les responsables pensaient comme vous, il y aurait moins de membres des forces de police qui seraient vainement sacrifiés. »

.

Le directeur se leva et s'empara de la cafetière, il remplit deux tasses, ajouta crème et sucre dans l'une avant de la tendre à Tony et de prendre la sienne. Il reprit place dans son siège et avala une gorgée du liquide noir avant de se décider à continuer la conversation.

.

« Je voulais également votre avis sur une idée qui m'a trotté dans la tête après les entretiens que j'ai eus avec vos collègues » indiqua-t-il. « En supplément des sessions qu'ils auront à suivre de nouveau, je cherche une punition supplémentaire qui leur permette de comprendre un peu mieux les erreurs qu'ils ont faites. Une suggestion ? »

.

Tony le regarda un instant, les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il prit le temps de réfléchir un moment, sirota son café avant de poser la tasse vide. Il soupesa encore la question avant d'émettre un commentaire.

.

« A vrai dire, McGee serait bien avisé de savoir à quoi s'expose un flic de rue. Comme je l'ai évoqué plus tôt, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'un flic doit savoir pour occuper un tel poste, il s'imagine qu'il suffit de coller des contraventions. Il n'a jamais pensé que nous autres policiers étions parfois aux premières loges dans des situations critiques et que nous pouvions être les premières cibles lors de conflits familiaux. »

« Lui faire découvrir l'envers du décor en le faisant participer à des rondes avec la police de Washington serait un bon moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux » approuva Vance. « Je vais arranger ça et définir un agenda avec une équipe mais tout en précisant qu'il ne sera qu'un observateur. En aucun cas, je ne souhaite qu'il puisse participer activement à une ronde de nuit. Et pour Miss David ? »

« Pour elle, c'est plus difficile étant donné que ce que nous pourrions proposer devrait lui servir de leçon mais de façon marquante. »

« Puisqu'elle se considère comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas à se salir les mains, je vais l'assigner à une de nos équipes de nettoyage » indiqua le directeur. « Devoir laver les toilettes et autres sanitaires devrait l'humilier suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas plus importante que n'importe quelle autre employée. De même, je vais également lui ordonner de se porter volontaire pour surveiller les enfants du personnel pour notre prochain camp de vacances et spécialement les adolescents. Ce sera plus difficile pour elle qui a reçu une formation militaire de traiter avec des jeunes civils qui n'ont reçu aucune discipline stricte, elle aura à faire appel à toute son énergie pour les canaliser. J'espère sincèrement que cela l'aidera à réviser son attitude si elle désire continuer à travailler ici. Je vais me mettre également en rapport avec l'Agent Fornell et voir où en est l'enquête sur elle. »

« Vous êtes un tantinet retors, Directeur » remarqua Tony en riant légèrement.

« Quant il faut, je peux en effet me montrer machiavélique » répliqua-t-il en souriant. « Espérons simplement que la leçon portera ses fruits pour tous les deux. »

« Que Dieu vous entende parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps leur attitude irrespectueuse » nota Tony. « Je préfèrerais encore aller voir ailleurs que de subir cela une nouvelle fois de leur part. »

« Si une telle chose devait se produire, je trouverais une autre solution » affirma promptement le directeur. « Il est hors de question pour l'Agence de perdre un agent de votre valeur parce que deux employés sont suffisamment obtus pour réviser leur jugement. Je vous promets qu'à l'instant où vous vous sentez de nouveau menacé, je prends les dispositions nécessaires pour stopper l'escalade. »

« Merci, Monsieur » dit simplement Tony. « Votre soutien dans cette affaire a été le bienvenu parce que Gibbs n'a pas été le moins du monde présent pour moi. Je pensais que nos années à travailler ensemble lui auraient permis de me connaitre mieux que ça, il faut croire que je me suis trompé ou que le traumatisme de l'explosion l'a laissé plus amnésique qu'il ne nous le laisse penser. »

« Vous avez un mois pour tenter de rétablir une relation entre vous sans interférence majeure, du moins durant les heures de travail » rappela Vance. « Essayez de profiter de l'occasion et si vraiment rien ne change, c'est qu'il n'y aura rien à sauver. »

« Sans doute, en effet » soupira l'italien. « J'avais cru avoir trouvé une famille qui m'acceptait tel que j'étais et je m'aperçois que toute comme ma famille biologique, celle-ci m'a renié. Dur d'encaisser cet échec deux fois dans une vie. »

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi, Tony et Jackie et les enfants vous adorent » statua Léon. « Nous pourrons vous servir de famille de substitution si vous le désirez. »

« C'est généreux de votre part, Monsieur de vouloir m'intégrer ainsi dans votre cercle familial » dit simplement Tony sans savoir quoi ajouter.

« Tout comme vous, j'ai appris il y a longtemps que parfois, il ne suffisait pas que le même sang coule dans nos veines pour former une famille » expliqua l'homme. « On peut trouver des êtres qui vous deviennent aussi chers sans pour autant partager le même ADN. »

« Entièrement de votre avis, Monsieur » approuva Tony. « Et je garde en mémoire votre proposition. J'aime beaucoup vos enfants, ce sont de gentils gamins qui ont bien de la chance d'avoir une mère comme la leur. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour grandir avec la mienne et connaître le bonheur d'être dorloté et embrassé, d'être félicité ou encouragé. Mais j'ai appris à me passer de tout ça et je crois que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans trop de dommages. »

« Vous êtes un homme généreux et compatissant, un ami sincère et fidèle » admit Léon. « Vous êtes foncièrement honnête et avez un grand sens de la justice. Vous pouvez être fier de l'homme que vous êtes devenu et n'avez pas à rougir d'avoir dû vous battre pour parvenir à être celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de vous compter parmi mes connaissances et le serais encore plus si vous choisissez de nous considérer comme votre famille. Et je dis ceci sans arrière-pensée et sans pression aucune. »

« Je suis… je ne sais pas quoi dire et j'avoue que c'est rare de n'avoir pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens » souffla un Tony totalement déboussolé.

« Comme je l'ai dit, pas de pression et aucun besoin de faire de grands discours » le coupa Léon lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son état. « Lorsque vous serez prêt, vous trouverez les mots qu'il faut, ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour ça. »

.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

.

« Il est grand temps que quelqu'un reconnaisse votre valeur et vous apporte son soutien, Tony et j'espère sincèrement être celui qui jouera ce rôle » déclara Léon. « Maintenant, mettons fins à ce dilemme et reprenons le cours de nos vies en souhaitant qu'elles soient un jour étroitement en relation. »

« Que votre souhait soit entendu, Monsieur et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout » répondit Tony en se levant et en tendant la main au directeur.

.

Ce dernier surprit encore l'italien en ignorant la main mais en étreignant brièvement le jeune homme avant de se reculer.

.

« Allez, filez maintenant » ordonna Léon en lui souriant et en lui faisant un geste de la main.

.

Tony éclata de rire et le salua de la main avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau. Vance soupira avant de reprendre place dans son siège en secouant la tête. Il venait de passer une bonne heure avec son agent et avait apprécié chaque instant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue.

.

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé offrir à l'italien de l'intégrer dans le cercle familial mais sa proposition avait été spontanée et sincère. Il avait également été honnête en faisant son éloge.

.

Parallèlement, il était abasourdi que Gibbs n'ait jamais songé à le faire. Il savait que l'ancien Marine se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec l'italien et à franchement parler, lui-même se demandait si les deux hommes n'étaient pas plus que des collègues ou même des amis. Certains regards, certains gestes prêtaient à confusion en ce qui concernait les deux hommes.

.

Maintenant, il doutait que leur relation passée soit réactivée. Gibbs paraissait s'interroger sur les liens qui les avaient unis et il savait que l'homme ne poserait aucune question. Trop fier de reconnaître qu'il avait oublié certains souvenirs et trop têtu pour se remettre en question. Il était dommage que Tony soit le perdant dans l'histoire.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A bientôt pour la suite

.

Chtimi


	15. Chapitre 14 : Conséquence disciplinaire

.

.

.

 _Merci pour vos coms et à celles qui commentent régulièrement à chaque chapitre. J'apprécie vraiment._

 _._

 _Odvie, pour répondre à tes questions : je te laisse imaginer ce que Tony a pu dire au suspect pour le forcer à coopérer quand on sait qu'il a « reluquer » notre italien comme s'il était une pièce de choix pour le dessert et en ce qui concerne Aaron, la question trouvera sa réponse dans un futur chapitre. Alors, patience…_

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Conséquence disciplinaire**

.

Avant leur départ pour le centre de formation, Vance décida de rappeler un détail qui lui paraissait très opportun de spécifier à ses deux employés. Il contacta donc chacun d'eux à tour de rôle pour les convoquer au bureau. A l'heure dite, les deux jeunes gens se présentèrent et furent étonnés de n'apercevoir ni Gibbs, ni DiNozzo.

.

« Entrez, vous deux » ordonna Vance. « Asseyez-vous. »

.

Il attendit que les deux jeunes gens soient assis pour compléter ses directives.

.

« Vous allez prendre votre vol militaire depuis Quantico demain. Je tenais à vous communiquer mes dernières instructions de vive voix. Vous écoutez et vous n'êtes pas autorisés à discuter ces derniers ordres. »

.

Il vit aussitôt la grimace que fit McGee à la mention de la base et il sourit intérieurement.

.

« Vos formateurs ont pour instruction de faire un rapport quotidien sur votre comportement et vos progrès durant cette formation. Il déterminera si vous retrouverez votre poste à votre retour » annonça-t-il de suite. « Un autre point à respecter impérativement dans cette perspective, vous ne devez avoir aucun contact avec l'Agent DiNozzo, quel qu'il soit. Si j'apprends que vous lui avez adressé un email, un texto ou que vous l'avez appelé, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé. »

.

McGee et David échangèrent un regard et Vance comprit qu'ils avaient dû prévoir d'employer l'un des moyens susnommés pour l'insulter, voire pire.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer » déclara-t-il. « J'attends que vous repreniez vos esprits et un comportement plus digne d'agents fédéraux. »

.

Sur ce, il les congédia d'un geste de la main. McGee et David se levèrent et sans avoir exprimer un seul mot, ils quittèrent la pièce. Léon secoua la tête espérant vivement que ces deux-là changent d'attitude pour le bien de l'équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Suivant les ordres reçus, McGee et David avaient rallié leur destination pour les prochaines semaines dès le dimanche. L'avion-cargo militaire les avait acheminés depuis Quantico jusqu'à l'ancienne base navale de Glynco en Géorgie où le camp d'entraînement du FLETC se situait. Leur entrainement avait lieu là-bas plutôt qu'à Cheltenham dans le Maryland.

.

McGee avait en horreur ce genre de moyen de transport, le voyage était inconfortable au possible avec aucun siège pour s'asseoir. Il avait emprunté ce type d'avion à plusieurs reprises et avait toujours envié de voir Gibbs, et même DiNozzo, d'être capable de dormir durant le trajet. Le manque de commodités était également un inconvénient majeur pour lui dans la mesure où il ne pouvait se soulager proprement.

.

Ziva ne semblait pas avoir de souci avec ce mode de déplacement. Elle s'était installée comme elle avait pu en cherchant à se caler de manière à n'être pas trop secouée. Elle s'était ensuite plongée dans un livre mais l'informaticien la soupçonnait de ne pas lire, elle tournait les pages avec irrégularité et son regard s'égarait souvent ailleurs. Elle cachait son inconfort mieux que lui mais elle le ressentait malgré tout.

.

Ils furent pris en charge à leur descente de l'avion par un jeune caporal qui les invita à monter dans la jeep avant de prendre le chemin de la base. Ensuite, ils furent dirigés vers leur quartier pour la durée de leur séjour. En tant qu'enquêteurs, ils devaient en effet suivre différents cursus et non pas repasser simplement leurs qualifications en armes à feu et conduite. C'était la raison de leur présence ici plutôt qu'à Cheltenham.

.

Dès le lendemain, ils s'acheminèrent ensemble vers leur lieu de stage. Pour le premier, c'était une réédition dans la mesure où il avait déjà suivi les stages dispensés pour devenir un agent. Pour la seconde, c'était une première et elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle allait perdre son temps ici, son entraînement au Mossad faisait d'elle une experte dans plusieurs disciplines.

.

McGee choisit de ne pas la prévenir de ce qui les attendait. Il avait le sentiment que, quoi qu'il dise, elle le remettrait à sa place et le toiserait d'un regard hautain pour oser suggérer qu'elle devrait être plus humble si elle voulait être respectée. Aussi, il décida de la laisser découvrir par elle-même ce que les instructeurs voulaient leur enseigner et la manière dont ils le faisaient.

.

Ils se présentèrent donc à leur instructeur général parmi tous les autres candidats. Leur venue avait dû être annoncée car plusieurs agents leur jetèrent des regards circonspects ou hostiles pour certains. L'appel fut rapide afin de vérifier la présence de tous les participants. Puis, le Sergent instructeur décida de donner le ton dès le premier jour.

.

« Agent McGee, NCIS » lança soudain le Sergent Martinson. « Avancez d'un pas, je vous prie. »

.

Le Sergent attendit que l'agent fédéral obtempère avant de poursuivre.

.

« Vous avez été envoyé ici pour reprendre à la base l'entraînement dispensé à tout enquêteur, il me semble ? » questionna-t-il.

.

McGee se contenta d'opiner de la tête. Son acquiescement ne fut pas du goût du Sergent qui le lui fit savoir.

.

« McGee, je ne vous ai pas entendu me confirmer verbalement mon commentaire » aboya-t-il en se plantant devant l'agent.

.

McGee déglutit avec difficulté, il pressentait que son séjour ne serait pas de tout repos et qu'il devait s'attendre à être rudoyé constamment, du moins, il espérait que ce ne serait que verbalement. Le regard menaçant du Sergent l'incita à répondre comme il lui était demandé.

.

« C'est exact » dit-il simplement.

« C'est exact, Monsieur ! » insista Martinson.

.

McGee le regarda, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait de plus. Martinson soupira et décida de le rappeler à l'ordre.

.

« Vous vous adressez à moi en disant Monsieur ou Sergent » ordonna-t-il. « Je vous écoute donc, Agent McGee. »

.

L'agent rougit en réalisant qu'il venait de faire son premier faux pas. Il savait pourtant que les instructeurs ici étaient pointilleux sur la manière de s'adresser à eux. Mais la majorité du personnel qui suivait l'entraînement avait un passé militaire et savait donc qu'il fallait respecter cette procédure.

.

« C'est exact, Monsieur » reprit obligeamment McGee.

« Bien. Tâchez de ne plus l'oublier à l'avenir, tout manquement au respect d'une procédure sera noté dans votre rapport de stage qui est soumis à votre directeur. »

.

Le Sergent s'avança ensuite vers David qu'il toisa de toute sa taille. Il dominait l'israélienne d'une bonne tête et en la voyant le défier du regard, il se souvint qu'elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré et qu'elle causerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Il décida qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au point dès le départ, qu'elle soit avertie et ne cherche pas à se défiler.

.

« Miss David, vous êtes ici pour apprendre nos procédures et nos protocoles en vigueur au sein des Forces de l'Ordre américaines. Vous allez suivre une formation accélérée en quatre semaines. Je vous suggère de vous accrocher et de suivre scrupuleusement les instructions et les divers enseignements dispensés ici si vous désirez reprendre votre place au NCIS » déclara-t-il avec fermeté. « Nous ne sommes pas au Mossad et vous devrez oublier tout ce que vous avez appris par eux… ou du moins mettre cet enseignement de côté au profit du nôtre si vous souhaitez continuer à travailler dans une agence fédérale en tant qu'enquêtrice. Compris ? »

.

Ziva releva le menton pour l'observer et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Tout comme avec McGee, le Sergent la toisa dédaigneusement et attendit qu'elle lui donne une réponse orale.

.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à votre collègue il y a un instant, Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il.

.

La colère qui se refléta sur le visage de la femme remplit le Sergent de fierté. Tout officier du Mossad qu'elle soit, elle avait encore bien des choses à apprendre et notamment à contenir certaines émotions même si elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle était parfaitement capable de les contrôler. Ce qui, apparemment, était totalement faux. D'après son dossier, elle avait laissé éclater plus souvent sa colère et sa fureur qu'elle n'aurait sans doute voulu.

.

« J'ai compris, Sergent » se décida-t-elle enfin à dire.

« Bien. N'espérez pas avoir un traitement de faveur. Ici, tous les participants sont traités de la même manière, il n'y a aucun passe-droit. Mettez-vous bien ça en tête, vous n'aurez aucun privilège particulier. »

.

Puis il jeta un dernier regard à ces deux agents qu'il allait devoir surveiller de près et donner des instructions complémentaires aux professeurs et divers instructeurs qui superviseraient leurs stages.

.

« Vous allez recevoir le planning de vos stages ainsi que les règles de vie qui régissent votre séjour ici » aboya encore le Sergent pour l'ensemble du nouveau groupe. « Respectez-les et votre temps ici sera facilité, ignorez-les et vous serez immédiatement reconduit à la porte… ce qui entrainera d'office votre exclusion et la résiliation de votre engagement envers votre employeur quel qu'il soit. »

.

Il observa les candidats et nota avec satisfaction leur approbation tacite, aucune contestation ne s'éleva pour le contredire. Il fit un geste et l'un de ses collaborateurs passa dans les rangs pour remettre le planning promis aux candidats. Suivant leur postulat, chacun suivrait des stages différents.

.

McGee et David étudièrent un instant leur document et elle nota immédiatement qu'elle ne suivrait que des cours théoriques. Aucune pratique dans les domaines qui étaient ses points forts ne lui était dispensée. Elle ne pourrait donc pas montrer ses compétences mais plutôt démontrer ses faiblesses. Elle soupira et suivit l'informaticien qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment qui allait abriter leur premier cours.

.

Elle enrageait intérieurement et se promit de faire payer DiNozzo pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une humiliation pure et simple. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait ici à devoir suivre de stupides stages qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Elle avait un but précis en ayant accepté de suivre les instructions de son père et ce n'était certainement pas de perdre du temps de cette manière.

.

Pourtant, elle était coincée ici pour le prochain mois sans moyen de contacter Gibbs ou Vance pour se plaindre. Elle allait devoir ronger son frein et subir un enseignement dont elle n'avait que faire. Elle n'était pas américaine et selon elle, n'était donc pas soumis aux mêmes lois. Elle n'envisageait même pas d'être en faute en ce qui concernait ses actions sur le terrain, elle agissait comme on le lui avait appris au Mossad au mépris de toute autre chose.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce premier jour fut long, très long pour l'israélienne qui dut suivre les cours dispensés par des instructeurs imbus d'eux-mêmes, présomptueux et énervants. Elle avait été prié de prendre des notes, ce qu'elle fit en hébreu afin de les déstabiliser. Le premier cours l'intéressa moyennement parce qu'elle ne se pliait pas aux lois et n'envisageait pas de le faire de sitôt.

.

Au fil des heures, son ennui augmenta et elle attendit avec impatience la fin de la journée. Elle nota avec dégoût que McGee suivait les cours avec attention, qu'il prenait régulièrement des notes et s'il ne participait pas aux jeux des questions-réponses, il ne les ignorait pas non plus. Lorsque le dernier cours arriva à son terme, elle ne perdit pas de temps à sortir de la salle et à gagner l'air frais. Elle respira à pleins poumons avant de se tourner vers McGee qui la rejoignait.

.

« Eh, McGee, que dirais-tu de faire un jogging ? » proposa-t-elle. « Rester assise toute une journée sans bouger ne me convient pas. »

.

Son collègue la regarda tout en s'interrogeant sur son véritable motif. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait l'exercice physique et tout particulièrement la course à pied. Pour quelle raison lui demandait-elle donc de l'accompagner ?

.

« Je préfère regagner ma chambre, Ziva, j'ai mes notes à mettre en ordre » lui répondit-il.

« Tu peux faire ça à un autre moment, ce n'est pas comme si c'est pressé » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

.

Il la regarda et comprit qu'elle suivait le stage parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son poste au sein de l'agence mais certainement pas pour autre chose. Elle n'envisageait pas de changer d'attitude ou de se conformer à leurs règles. Pour sa part, il avait décidé de se reprendre en mains dans l'espoir de pouvoir devenir bientôt le second de Gibbs. Il espérait que l'attitude de Gibbs aurait vite raison de DiNozzo et que ce dernier demanderait un transfert.

.

Il voulait être prêt pour ce moment où il pourrait revendiquer le poste. Pour ce faire, il devait mettre à jour ses connaissances sur les divers points soulevés par Vance et il devait le faire très vite. Refaire le stage était la meilleure façon de réaliser ce point et il allait s'y atteler envers et contre tout. Ziva pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait, il n'allait pas la laisser le détourner de son but.

.

« Alors, tu viens avec moi ? » gronda Ziva devenue impatiente.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai du travail » répliqua-t-il avec un brin de colère qu'elle détecta parfaitement.

.

Elle leva les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de le planter sur place. Elle partit au trot vers sa chambre pour se changer et aller faire un parcours seule puisque, apparemment, son collègue choisissait de la laisser tomber. Elle allait devoir lui rappeler certains principes comme celui de ne pas laisser son partenaire sans renfort quelle que soit l'occasion.

.

Elle ricana méchamment, elle devrait sans doute infliger une leçon cuisante à McGee pour l'obliger à reconsidérer sa position. Il était si fasciné par elle depuis leur première rencontre, le bon petit agent qui cherchait sa place et ne savait comment se comporter avec deux mâles aussi dominateurs que Gibbs et DiNozzo.

.

Elle représentait un nouveau souffle dans l'équipe, quelque chose qui pouvait rivaliser avec les deux autres et contrebalancer leur dominance. Certes, elle savait qu'elle valait mieux que l'italien et qu'elle pourrait le battre sans aucune difficulté. Il avait fallu très peu de temps pour convaincre l'informaticien qu'il pouvait s'allier à elle pour s'opposer efficacement à DiNozzo.

.

Elle saurait l'influencer facilement et l'amener à nouveau à l'épauler pour mettre à terre le seul homme qui n'avait pas plié devant son charme. Il était méfiant envers elle et avait toujours évité de flirter outrageusement avec elle. Ses tentatives pour le séduire, notamment en le suivant dans les toilettes masculines, n'avaient pas été couronnées du succès rapide qu'elle pensait obtenir.

.

Avant sa rencontre avec l'équipe de Gibbs, aucun homme sain d'esprit n'avait résisté très longtemps à sa beauté et elle avait usé de ses charmes plus d'une fois pour soutirer des informations vitales pour ses missions. Utiliser le sexe pour amadouer suffisamment ses possibles informateurs ne lui avait jamais posé problème auparavant… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en présence de l'italien.

.

Pour quelle raison était-elle sensible à cet idiot, beau parleur mais trop bavard, coureur de jupons et flirteur à tout va, elle l'ignorait et c'était ce qui l'enrageait. Il n'était pas son type d'homme, elle était plus souvent attirée par des hommes comme Gibbs qui représentaient l'autorité avec une dose de douceur sous-jacente.

.

Elle allait devoir se reprendre en mains et chasser les idées stupides qui avaient traversé son esprit en ce qui concernait l'italien et le plus rapidement possible si elle voulait rester dans l'équipe et surtout demeurer sur le sol américain.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee laissa Ziva s'éloigner et frissonna. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il paierait pour cette stupide bravoure. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait pour avoir osé s'opposer à la jeune femme. Elle pouvait lui faire payer cet instant de mille façons toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres.

.

Il soupira tout en regagnant sa chambre. Il maudissait maintenant le jour où l'israélienne avait rejoint l'équipe. Depuis ce moment, tout avait radicalement changé pour eux tous mais sans doute plus pour lui. Il avait été fasciné par cette jeune femme qui se comportait en égal de Gibbs. Les rares récits de missions qu'elle avait révélés démontraient qu'elle valait bien des hommes.

.

Son côté mystérieux avait attiré McGee comme le papillon était attiré par la flamme, sans qu'il ne puisse résister. Elle était tellement différente de Kate, plus dure, plus troublante, plus sexy. Elle incarnait au féminin ce qu'il aurait bien voulu être, quelqu'un de confident dans ses capacités. Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Gibbs et ce manque de confiance en lui le rendait nerveux en présence de l'ancien Marine.

.

De même, DiNozzo l'intimidait dans une certaine mesure. Sa capacité à échafauder des théories loufoques qui se révélaient en fait plausibles et souvent justes, son aptitude à dénicher des indices venus de nulle part le faisaient passer, lui, le diplômé, pour un amateur. L'esprit de déduction de l'italien était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à admirer chez l'homme.

.

Il jalousait la facilité déconcertante qu'avait DiNozzo à lire l'humeur de Gibbs, à être capable de déterminer son état d'esprit rien qu'en lui jetant un regard. Mais le pire était cette façon qu'ils avaient tous deux de soutenir une conversation sans émettre la moindre parole. Il leur suffisait de se regarder et d'esquisser de petits gestes pour être en mesure de communiquer.

.

C'était sans doute cette capacité unique et propre à l'italien qui rendait McGee envieux envers l'ancien détective. Tim savait qu'il était irrationnel de se focaliser sur ce détail mais il savait également que si lui-même parvenait à acquérir cette disposition, sa relation avec l'ancien Marine serait plus facile et moins stressante.

.

Il s'était donc laissé influencer par Ziva et entrainé pour se liguer contre l'italien et la seconder dans sa campagne de dénigrement de DiNozzo qu'elle avait entreprise dès le lendemain du départ en retraite de Gibbs. L'un comme l'autre ne voyait pas la raison pour que DiNozzo soit devenu le chef d'équipe plutôt que l'un d'eux. Faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'il ne valait pas Gibbs était un baume au cœur et une revanche facile.

.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son attitude le mènerait ici après avoir été réprimandé. Il avait pensé, à tort apparemment, que Vance l'estimait bien plus que DiNozzo. Quelle surprise de constater que c'était l'inverse ! Si le directeur louait les agents qui s'impliquaient dans l'utilisation des nouvelles technologies, il ne mésestimait pas pour autant ceux qui utilisaient des méthodes plus traditionnelles pour traiter une enquête.

.

Et que dire de l'inviter à sa table, lui, le flic de rues, le plaisantin, le coureur de jupons ! Tim pensait qu'un homme comme Vance, directeur d'une agence gouvernementale, aurait plus de bon sens et de discernement dans le choix de ses relations proches. Etre invité dans le cercle de famille de Vance serait plus approprié pour lui, Tim McGee, fils d'amiral que pour un fils et petit-fils d'émigré comme DiNozzo.

.

Il parvint enfin à sa chambre et décida de stopper là ses réflexions. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'attabla devant le bureau, il avait des notes à mettre en forme. Il n'avait pas menti à Ziva, il souhaitait travailler et repartir d'ici avec un rapport de formation impeccable. Il allait tout faire pour retrouver sa place dans l'équipe et surtout la conserver.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Durant les jours suivants, les deux agents goutèrent à leur tour les désagréments qu'ils avaient fait subir à DiNozzo. Les remarques sarcastiques et ironiques de certains autres agents ne leur étaient pas épargnées. Ziva jouait l'indifférente et leur jetait des regards hautains et méprisants tandis que McGee essayait de faire de son mieux pour être ignoré et se désolidariser de l'israélienne.

Leur attitude envers un collègue était sans doute parvenue jusqu'au centre car, à chaque exercice pratique, l'un ou l'autre était désigné pour jouer le rôle d'un agent inexpérimenté. Le plus dur était que, chaque fois que c'était le cas, l'exercice correspondait à un cas où Ziva ou Tim avait été pris en faute. Ce qui leur portait à croire que quelqu'un avait dévoilé leurs infractions aux protocoles ou procédures.

.

Suivait une discussion et une explication détaillée sur leurs erreurs et les conséquences qui en découlaient dans divers domaines et notamment les procès des accusés. Ziva s'ennuyait ferme parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver là et elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Son manque d'attention ne passa pas inaperçu et fut consigné dans son rapport de formation à diverses reprises.

.

Pour sa part, McGee tenta de faire bonne figure en acceptant les critiques constructives mais sans réellement réaliser l'ampleur de ses fautes. Selon lui, les ordres de DiNozzo prêtaient à interprétation et il les avait donc discutés, réfutés ou contournés selon le cas pour qu'ils s'adaptent à sa vision des faits et parce qu'il estimait que son collègue ne pouvait donner des ordres valables.

.

Lorsque les exercices sur le respect de la chaine de commandement furent à l'ordre du jour, les deux agents furent à nouveau mis sur la sellette et cette fois, les critiques furent plus véhémentes et personnelles. Ziva avait été réprimandée à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas suivre les ordres donnés et son attitude servit d'exemples pour des travaux pratiques où son comportement fut abondamment critiqué.

.

Le Sergent Martinson rappela que l'israélienne était officier du Mossad et qu'en tant que tel, elle avait appris très jeune à suivre les ordres et respecter la chaine de commandement. Il était donc inadmissible qu'elle puisse aujourd'hui faire fi de cet apprentissage parce qu'elle détestait son supérieur hiérarchique direct, en l'occurrence, le bras droit du chef d'équipe.

.

Il expliqua aux autres participants que sa seule ligne de défense était qu'elle jugeait être bien supérieure à celui qui occupait la position de par son entrainement et son expérience. Il souligna que, malgré l'absence totale de formation au métier d'enquêtrice, elle estimait être plus qualifiée pour remplir le poste actuellement occupé par un ancien policier devenu détective en six mois et dont l'expérience professionnelle dépassait les dix ans.

.

Les regards malveillants qu'elle reçut de la part des autres stagiaires la mirent mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais été ainsi dans la ligne de mire d'une telle hostilité. Elle tenta de maintenir une attitude détachée mais malgré son désir, sa gêne fut perceptible par les autres agents en formation. Elle fut mortifiée de constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler aussi bien ses émotions que lors de son arrivée dans ce pays.

.

Son vernis d'indifférence s'écaillait à grande vitesse et elle détestait ça. De plus en plus souvent, la colère perçait malgré ses efforts tout comme d'autres sentiments qu'elle aurait souhaité cacher. La liberté qu'elle goutait pour la première fois depuis bien des années lui avait fait baisser sa garde et elle réalisait qu'elle était devenue sensible à l'opinion d'autrui, chose impensable il y avait encore plus d'un an, avant son arrivée sur le sol américain.

.

McGee et elle étaient traités comme des parias qu'il valait mieux éviter. En dehors des cours, tous deux étaient rarement conviés à boire un verre avec les autres ou participer à une autre activité. Ils expérimentaient ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à DiNozzo durant l'absence de Gibbs et ils n'aimaient définitivement pas ça. Mais plutôt que de reconnaitre leurs erreurs, ils persistaient dans leur déni.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le reste de leur séjour se passa pratiquement sur le même schéma. David était ouvertement hostile aux remarques sur son comportement tandis que McGee tentait de paraître sujet au remords. Pourtant, les instructeurs n'étaient pas idiots et observaient les deux agents avec attention.

.

Malgré leurs désirs de les enfoncer, ils ne pouvaient le faire, les deux agents suivaient le rythme de formation avec application sinon enthousiasme. Ils participaient, bon gré, mal gré aux divers exercices en tant que cobayes sans plus rechigner mais avec résignation. Un bon point pour eux.

.

Lorsque la fin de leur formation sonna, ils avaient tous deux l'espoir de reprendre leur poste sans le moindre souci. Ils avaient terminé la session sans plus se rebeller constamment contre leurs instructeurs ou leurs attributions au cours des exercices. Ziva avait décidé de calquer son attitude sur celle de McGee, pour la première et la dernière fois.

.

Réussir à canaliser son tempérament colérique lui avait demandé des efforts qui avaient fini par l'épuiser moralement et physiquement. Elle s'était grandement 'ramollie' depuis son arrivée sur le sol américain, elle parvenait difficilement à retrouver la discipline du Mossad rigoureuse du Mossad.

.

Elle jubila lorsque le certificat de formation lui fut remis par un Sergent Martinson plus que réticent et dubitatif. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre mais elle n'en avait cure, sa formation était terminée et elle allait reprendre sa place près de Gibbs.

.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait et priait, c'est que DiNozzo soit bientôt de l'histoire ancienne au sein de l'équipe de l'ex Marine. La bataille entre McGee et elle pour obtenir son poste serait du cake… non, l'expression était du… gâteau. L'informaticien ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle et ses compétences. Sans compter le secret qu'elle partageait avec Gibbs.

.

Ses bagages terminés, elle quitta la chambre avec joie et gagna le parking où une voiture devait la conduire à l'aéroport avec McGee.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee fut également ravi de terminer la formation sans trop de casse sinon une fierté malmenée. Il attendait avec impatience de reprendre le travail auprès de Gibbs et de pouvoir continuer jusqu'à postuler pour la place de second. DiNozzo ne saurait tarder à dégager si l'attitude de Gibbs ne s'améliorait pas, il en était certain. Il serait alors en bonne position pour monter en grade.

.

Finalement, cette formation lui serait bénéfique. Elle améliorerait ses performances et ses résultats. Par voie de conséquence, sa relation avec l'ancien Marine serait meilleure et lui permettrait de prendre la pole position pour la place de second de l'équipe. C'était un mal pour un bien d'avoir été dans l'obligation de refaire cette formation.

.

Ragaillardi par ses pensées, il fit ses bagages tout en sifflotant. Sa bonne humeur ne faillit pas même à la pensée de devoir faire le trajet de retour avec Ziva. Il quitta sans regret la pièce et se dirigea vers le parking. Il rejoignit l'israélienne qui l'attendait pour gagner l'aéroport.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

En montant dans l'avion militaire, tous deux n'avaient qu'une pensée : leur punition était enfin terminée !

.

C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensaient.

.

A peine débarqués de l'appareil, ils furent pris en charge par un Marine qui les emmena directement au NCIS où ils furent conduits, sous bonne escorte, dans le bureau de Vance. Ce dernier souhaitait leur faire part de leur prochaine punition et il savait qu'il valait mieux le faire dès à présent.

.

Il enjoignit les deux employés à prendre un siège d'un geste de la main. Il ne prit aucun gant pour l'entretien qu'il s'apprêtait à engager.

.

« Vos rapports de formation indiquent que vous avez suivi les différentes sessions sans vraiment être impliqués à fond » débuta-t-il. « A vrai dire, je ne suis pas surpris de savoir que vous avez adhéré au fait de suivre ces formations parce que cela vous garantissait de conserver votre poste. Tout comme je savais que vous risquiez de ne pas vouloir modifier votre attitude. Aussi, j'ai décidé de compléter votre éducation par des mesures supplémentaires. »

.

Il vit les deux jeunes gens se raidir et la colère poindre sur le visage de l'israélienne. Il sourit intérieurement sachant que ces paroles allaient les faire réagir.

.

« Agent McGee, puisque vous estimez que DiNozzo n'est qu'un simple flic qui ne peut être assez compétent pour occuper son poste, le SecNav et moi avons décidé de tenter de vous ouvrir les yeux dans la mesure où nombre d'autres agents sont issus du corps des policiers. A compter du mois prochain, vous serez assigné à une patrouille de rue du Département de Police de Washington et ce pour les jours où votre équipe sera en repos et ce pour une période de six mois. Il va sans dire que vous serez juste un observateur et vous ne serez pas armé, vous ne devrez en aucun cas intervenir durant ces rondes sauf pour sauver une vie si nécessaire. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama McGee. « Ce n'est pas sérieux ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire durant mon temps libre que de me coltiner…. »

« Suffit, Agent McGee » tonna Vance. « Vous tenez à conserver votre place parmi le personnel de l'agence, aussi, je vous conseille fortement de faire ce que je vous ordonne. Dans le cas contraire, il ne vous reste qu'une seule solution que nous ne serons que trop heureux d'accepter sans la moindre difficulté et sans la moindre discussion.»

.

McGee déglutit difficilement à l'annonce de l'alternative sous-entendue, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'agence et encore moins l'équipe de Gibbs. Il allait lui falloir en passer par les exigences du directeur et du SecNav et il enrageait.

.

« Parfaitement clair, Monsieur » finit-il par répondre d'une voix soumise.

« Bien » approuva le directeur. « Passons à vous, Miss David. Durant le trimestre prochain, vous serez adjointe à une équipe du service de nettoyage des bureaux durant 3 soirs par semaine selon l'emploi tu temps de votre équipe. »

« C'est parfaitement inadmissible, Directeur » cracha-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas gaspiller ainsi mes talents… »

« Dois-je appeler le SecNav et lui expliquer que vous vous considérez tellement supérieure à tous ici que vous jugez inapproprié la punition qu'il vous impose ? » demanda ironiquement Vance.

.

Ziva prit quelques profondes respirations, elle était sidérée que le SecNav et Vance en viennent à lui ordonner de se salir les mains de cette manière indigne de ses capacités. Mais il semblait que tout comme McGee, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix si elle souhaitait rester ici.

.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur » marmonna-t-elle.

« Parfait. Et pour terminer avec ça, vous serez également assignée comme surveillante pour le prochain camp de vacances d'été des enfants du personnel. Ce qui implique que vos congés seront en partie consacrés à cette activité. Vous devrez par ailleurs éviter de vous y présenter avec vos armes, il est inutile de tenter le diable avec ces gamins. »

« Sans armes ! » s'alarma-t-elle aussitôt. « C'est prendre un risque. »

« En aucun cas, le camp est sous la surveillance de plusieurs Marines qui, eux, seront armés et interviendront en cas de problème. Ce qui hautement improbable, depuis son ouverture, le camp n'a jamais été attaqué. »

Il vit ses deux subordonnés échanger un regard avant de se tourner vers lui. Il attendait qu'une autre contestation lui soit opposée mais rien ne vint.

.

« Chacun de vous a un choix à faire : respecter votre punition et vous y conformer ou la refuser et donc vous y soustraire. Dans le premier cas, vous suivez à la lettre et obéissez strictement aux consignes et aux instructions qui vous seront données, vous conservez votre poste. Dans le second cas, vous me remettez votre lettre de démission dans les plus brefs délais. Dans l'une ou l'autre hypothèse, rien ne sert de discuter, nous ne modifierons pas notre décision initiale. Vous avez le week-end pour prendre votre décision. Suis-je clair ? »

.

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, tous deux choisirent d'opiner de la tête. Ils n'étaient pas certains que leur voix serait suffisamment audible pour exprimer leur accord.

.

« Autre chose à bien comprendre et accepter » continua impitoyablement le directeur. « Votre attitude respective envers non seulement votre supérieur hiérarchique mais également envers divers membres du personnel est la résultante des mesures disciplinaires prises à votre encontre. Si jamais vous vous permettez de faire la moindre réflexion à ce sujet à l'Agent DiNozzo en particulier, vous serez immédiatement virés et ce, sans appel. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne nous obligerez pas à en arriver à cette extrémité et que vous modifierez votre comportement en conséquence. »

.

Il laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin dans leur esprit avant d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

.

« Que ceci soit bien clair une fois pour toutes » poursuivit-il. « Vous possédez chacun des qualités qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient un plus pour l'agence. Certes, vous ne pouvez être qualifiés d'agents indispensables dans la mesure où d'autres employés actuels ou futurs possèdent vos talents. Ce qui fait la force de l'équipe de Gibbs, ce sont vos compétences additionnées les unes aux autres, chaque membre possédant des atouts qui lui sont propres. C'est pour cette raison uniquement que vous obtenez le ratio le plus élevé d'enquêtes résolues et non pour ce que vous pensez apporter. »

.

Là, il vit les deux membres de l'équipe de Gibbs se raidirent, prêts à protester contre les propos du directeur. Afin de marquer son point de vue, il décida de pousser le bouchon encore plus loin.

.

« Cependant, DiNozzo est un cas à part et un agent d'une valeur bien supérieure à la vôtre. Ses inestimables talents de 'caméléon' dirais-je, faute de trouver un qualificatif plus approprié, font de lui le meilleur agent pour les missions sous couverture que le NCIS a parmi son personnel actuellement. Si talentueux d'ailleurs qu'il est courtisé par toutes les agences nationales ou par celles d'autres pays. Si d'aventure, il venait à quitter l'agence en raison de votre comportement envers lui, vous seriez aussitôt renvoyés. Nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous permettre de le perdre parce que deux employés bornés pensent qu'ils valent bien mieux que lui. »

.

La surprise qui se peignit sur leurs visages réjouit intérieurement Vance. Qu'ils soient aussi étonnés le laissait perplexe parce qu'en tant qu'enquêteurs supposés être chevronnés, ils étaient définitivement aveugles.

.

« De plus en plus d'enquêtes nous obligent à envoyer un agent sous couverture et vos contributions en la matière ont démontré que vous n'étiez pas suffisamment qualifiés pour ce genre de tâches. McGee, vous ne savez pas mentir sans vous trahir, ce qui est la base même de ce type de mission. Quant à vous, Miss David, vous n'êtes pas fichue de comprendre nos expressions idiomatiques, ce qui peut entrainer des incompréhensions fâcheuses et par conséquent, une issue tragique. »

« Nous pouvons toujours apprendre à améliorer ces points » contra David.

« Je doute que vous puissiez parvenir à progresser dans ces domaines » railla Vance. « Aucun être humain ne peut contrôler les réactions de son corps suffisamment pour l'empêcher de réagir à certaines situations s'il n'ait pas un bon acteur, ce que McGee ne sera jamais. »

.

L'informaticien réagit en rougissant non seulement de confusion mais également de colère. Vance choisit de ne pas l'interpeler à ce sujet puisque David, qui lui lançait un regard au même moment, comprit son point de vue.

.

« Pour vous, DiNozzo tente depuis votre arrivée de vous inculquer nos idiomes et vous ne les avez pas encore assimilez. Soit parce que c'est lui qui vous les enseigne, soit parce que vous n'en avez que faire. Votre piètre excuse de parler plusieurs langues et de mélanger les expressions ne tient pas la route, ou vous parlez parfaitement une langue, ou vous ne faites que vous débrouillez avec. Dans la mesure où vous souhaitez que l'on reconnaisse votre excellence en la matière, il serait raisonnable de penser que vous n'avez aucun mal à comprendre ces expressions. »

.

Il observa la jeune femme qui était visiblement outrée par l'analyse de ses compétences mises ainsi à nue et surtout en doute. Mais il n'avait que faire de ménager sa susceptibilité. Il avait avant tout l'obligation de leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs et de tenter d'y remédier sans compromettre l'avenir de DiNozzo au sein de l'agence. Le SecNav avait été clair à ce sujet, le futur de l'agent au NCIS était tout tracé et rien ne devait le perturber. Il devait donc le protéger même s'il ignorait le rôle qui lui serait dévolu.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Réaction inadaptée

.

.

.

 _Toujours pas de connexion Internet à la maison mais je me débrouille pour vous poster les chapitres suivants de mes fics en cours en profitant de faire les courses pour me connecter sur un Wifi public._

.

 _Ce soir, NCIS LA avec la participation de MW. Vu l'épisode en VO et je suis exaspérée. Désolée de vous spoiler mais je suis franchement déçue. Encore une fois, il n'est pas employé à sa juste valeur. Mais je vous en laisse juge puisque ceci est mon opinion personnelle._

.

 _Je vous livre le chapitre suivant en souhaitant entendre votre avis sur son contenu._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Réaction inadaptée**

.

Durant la formation de ses deux subordonnés, l'équipe de l'ancien Marine tournait avec la moitié de son effectif. Gibbs faisait de son mieux pour combler l'absence de deux de ses agents mais ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça. Il tentait de paraître indifférent mais en fait, il rongeait son frein intérieurement. S'il se décidait jamais à le faire, à vrai dire, il choisirait le moment qui lui paraîtrait le plus opportun pour faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation tout en rejetant la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

.

Typique depuis son retour, il n'était jamais celui qui était à blâmer mais plutôt à plaindre. Aucun membre de son équipe ne savait ce que signifiait le fait de perdre sa famille de façon aussi tragique, aucun d'eux ne pouvait même imaginer l'immense douleur qu'on ressentait de perdre son enfant. Il s'était muré dans le silence durant tant d'années à leur sujet qu'il lui paraissait sacrilège de songer à parler de Shannon et Kelly avec quiconque.

.

A dire vrai, il était absolument terrifié de ne plus être en mesure de se souvenir d'une partie de ces dernières années, de ne pas savoir si sa capacité à commander était toujours intacte et si son processus de réflexion était identique. Il avait laissé bien des choses se passer sans rien faire sous prétexte qu'il tâtait le terrain. Etait-ce seulement digne d'un bon chef d'équipe de laisser son second affronter une tempête pareille sans l'épauler sous prétexte que l'homme en question était adulte et réagissait négativement à tout signe de support ?

.

Il était plongé dans des pensées moroses lorsqu'il entendit des pas très distinctifs, les chaussures d'Abby. Elle déboucha à l'étage et ne s'arrêta que devant son bureau et à son agitation, il sut qu'elle allait déverser sur lui un flot de paroles qui ne contribuerait pas à le mettre de meilleure humeur.

.

« Gibbs, tu dois aller voir le directeur et le faire changer d'avis » attaqua-t-elle aussitôt. « C'est injuste de les envoyer si loin, de les punir pour avoir fait leur travail. Si quelqu'un doit être à blâmer, c'est DiNozzo. C'est de sa faute tout ça, il n'avait pas à tenter de te remplacer. Il n'était pas toi et il voulait être toi sans être comme toi… tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il doit être celui qui devrait suivre une formation, il n'était pas un bon chef d'équipe… »

.

Elle reprit enfin haleine et allait continuer lorsqu'il se leva et vint se planter devant elle. Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

.

« Abs, ça suffit » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « J'ignore ce que t'ont dit McGee et David mais ce n'est certainement pas la stricte vérité. Tu as un seul son de cloche et tu n'as pas cherché à connaître le second. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire, Tim et Ziva sont punis à cause de lui et ça me suffit pour le détester » scanda-t-elle en tapant du pied. « Ils ont fait leur travail du mieux qu'ils ont pu alors qu'il leur donnait des ordres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas suivre, des ordres indignes de leurs compétences, Gibbs ! »

« Tu n'es pas impartiale ici, Abby. Je pense que DiNozzo savait ce qu'il faisait… »

« Tu n'étais pas là, Bossman, tu ne sais pas » le coupa-t-elle. « Il était autoritaire, injuste, persifleur, mesquin et j'en passe. Tim et Ziva ne pouvaient travailler dans de bonnes conditions. »

.

Gibbs savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la raisonner sur ce terrain en particulier. Il lui fallait trouver un autre biais et il devait le faire vite. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et nota la publicité pour un nouveau restaurant qui passait sur l'écran qui était encore allumé. Il savait ce qu'il allait utiliser pour faire entendre raison à la gothique.

.

« Durant mon absence, combien de fois êtes-vous sortis tous ensemble après le travail, boire un verre ou dîner ? »

.

Abby le regarda d'un air étonné, se demandant ce que la question venait faire là.

.

« Réponds-moi, Abby ? Combien de fois ? »

« Deux ou trois fois par semaine » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Qui était avec toi ? »

« Tim et Ziva » avoua-t-elle faiblement. « Et quelquefois Ducky. »

« Tony a-t-il été invité une seule fois à ces sorties ? »

.

Abby se mordit la lèvre mais hésita à répondre.

.

« J'attends » insista Gibbs.

« On ne voulait pas qu'il nous gâche la soirée, alors, non, il n'était pas invité à venir avec nous » cracha-t-elle finalement. « Il en aurait sûrement profité pour parler travail et réprimander ses collègues devant témoins. On voulait passer un moment tranquille loin du boulot et surtout entre amis. »

« Et depuis quand DiNozzo n'est plus ton ami, Abs ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine d'un ton surpris.

« Depuis qu'il t'a laissé partir sans même chercher à te retenir et sans vouloir t'empêcher de partir » s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

« Abby, personne et je dis bien personne, ni toi, ni même Ducky et encore moins DiNozzo, n'aurait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter » gronda-t-il. « Perdre ma famille une seconde fois était bien trop pénible, j'avais besoin de solitude et d'espace pour faire mon deuil, seul. Tu ne peux accuser Tony de n'avoir rien fait alors que tu étais la seule à qui j'avais confié un moyen de me joindre. Lui as-tu communiqué le numéro que je t'avais donné ? »

« Non, tu m'avais fait promettre de ne le donner à personne » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oui, à personne ! » appuya-t-il. « Pourtant, tu l'as transmis à Ziva sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Une promesse que tu n'as pas respectée. Et une information que tu as communiquée à la mauvaise personne. »

« Elle avait besoin de toi, Gibbs » clama-t-elle. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu lui conseilles de s'adresser à son supérieur, DiNozzo l'aurait aidé. Quoi que vous puissiez tous penser de lui, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour la sortir de cette impasse sans la moindre hésitation. Tu lui as simplement ôté la seule opportunité pour lui de le faire. »

.

Il soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, Abby n'entendrait pas raison. Elle avait arrêté son opinion et n'en démordrait pas.

.

« Ton attitude est irrationnelle, Abby » déclara-t-il d'un ton désabusé. « Tu l'accuses de n'avoir rien fait mais tu lui as dénié le seul moyen de me joindre. Et si tu étais honnête, tu reconnaîtrais que ton comportement à contribuer à envenimer un peu plus la situation. Tony a bossé comme un fou durant mon absence, ses pointages horaires le prouvent tout comme les vidéos de surveillance. Le premier arrivé et le dernier parti, lorsqu'il quittait effectivement le bureau. »

« Ça ne signifie rien » bougonna la gothique.

« Cesse immédiatement ça, Abby » rugit-il, la colère discernable dans sa voix. « Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours partial moi-même en ce qui concerne Tony mais tu ne peux contredire les preuves qui parlent en sa faveur. Et si tu veux les contester, il y a les agents qui l'ont vu ici à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit à corriger les rapports de McGee et David ou terminer la paperasse que McGee aurait dû remplir en tant que second. »

.

Abby comprit que Gibbs ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet facilement. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour se sortir d'une situation embarrassante. Elle se mit à pleurer. Mais Gibbs n'avait pas envie de se laisser attendrir, pas cette fois.

.

« Il est inutile d'utiliser les larmes comme moyen de me faire plier, Abby » s'exclama-t-il. « Cette fois, je suis très déçu par ton attitude et ton manque de clairvoyance. Tu ne peux espérer que je sois indulgent, tu as participé à la détérioration de l'ambiance de l'équipe en prenant parti pour le mauvais camp. Tony ne pourra pas te pardonner ce que tu lui as fait et je serais d'avis que tu ne lui en fasses aucun grief. Si j'apprends que tu l'as pris à parti pour le blâmer sans raison, je prendrais des mesures en conséquence. C'est clair ? »

.

La laborantine le regarda, effarée et mortifiée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses larmes de crocodile ne fonctionneraient pas sur lui cette fois encore. Elle venait de se faire démasquer en beauté. Mais, au-delà de ça, elle réalisa que Gibbs ne plaisantait pas. Et qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule solution : suivre ses instructions. Et s'excuser pour se faire pardonner.

.

« Je suis désolée, Gibbs, vraiment » dit-elle en espérant être suffisamment sincère. « Je ne voulais pas… mais ils sont mes amis et… je devais tenter de les protéger… Tu comprends… Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber… »

« Tony est ton ami aussi, Abby et un ami depuis plus longtemps que McGee et David » lui rappela-t-il. « Un ami qui t'a sorti de situations dangereuses à plus d'une occasion et tu le remercies en le poignardant dans le dos. Je suis déçu, Abs, déçu de te voir agir ainsi sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il en est des faits réels. Tu n'es pas objective dans cette affaire, tu as pris parti sans analyser la situation dans son ensemble. En tant que scientifique, c'est une attitude irresponsable et en tant qu'amie, une attitude indigne de toi. Tu t'es laissée circonvenir par McGee parce qu'il est un ancien amant et par David parce qu'elle t'inspire de la peur. »

.

Il l'observa et secoua la tête. Elle tentait encore une fois de le leurrer.

.

« Ziva ne me fait pas peur du tout » s'indigna-t-elle. « J'ai simplement l'impression que vous êtes plus sévère avec elle, comme si c'était sa faute si elle est ce qu'elle est. Gibbs, elle a été éduquée ainsi, tu ne peux lui reprocher ce qu'elle est devenue. »

Gibbs la regarda en soupirant. Quand donc comprendrait-elle que David l'avait abusée ?

« Abby, elle a beau avoir été entrainée depuis son adolescence à berner ses interlocuteurs, ici, elle n'est plus sous l'influence directe de son père ou de ses instructeurs du Mossad. Ziva est en Amérique, un pays où elle jouit d'une liberté totale qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Pourtant, elle ne cherche pas à devenir meilleure, elle reste camper dans le rôle qu'elle connait le mieux. Elle ne veut pas s'adapter, elle préfère continuer à se comporter en espionne e assassin. C'est plus sécurisant pour elle, garder le contrôle par des actes qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement. »

« Il faut simplement lui laisser du temps pour réaliser qu'ici, elle peut être quelqu'un d'autre, Gibbs » objecta la gothique.

« Tu pourras lui donner tout le temps du monde, Ziva gardera toujours en elle ce qu'elle est réellement. En fait, elle aime le pouvoir que lui confère son entrainement, se dire qu'elle peut tuer de sang-froid et sans état d'âme, sans éprouver le moindre remords et en justifiant ses actes par la conviction qu'elle fait ce pour quoi elle a été entrainée. »

« Elle peut changer si on lui montre assez qu'elle compte pour nous, qu'elle a des amis qui la soutiennent et la comprennent » gémit la scientifique.

« Tu te fais des illusions, Abs » la contra-t-il. « Elle ne sera jamais celle que tu veux qu'elle soit, tu idéalises une image d'elle qui ne sera jamais réelle. A la première occasion où elle pensera que tu l'as déçue, elle réagira en conséquence et cherchera à te nuire, toi ou quiconque qu'elle jugera indigne de son amitié. »

« Tu dépeins un scenario noir qui ne se réalisera jamais. Elle n'est pas comme ça, Gibbs. »

« Bon sang, ôte tes œillères, Abby » gronda l'ancien Marine. « Cesse de te voiler la face et fais face à la réalité. Tu travailles dans un monde où chaque jour, tu es confronté à ce que la nature humaine peut avoir de plus vile et tu refuses de penser qu'elle peut devenir notre pire ennemi ! Si les circonstances l'exigent ou la poussent dans cette direction, elle n'hésitera pas à sacrifier l'un de nous. »

« Justement, laisse-moi penser qu'il peut y avoir du bon dans tout être humain et que n'importe qui peut changer » déclara-t-elle avec indignation.

« Si tu préfères continuer à penser qu'elle mérite ton amitié et ta compassion, je ne peux te l'interdire, Abs mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsqu'elle démontrera qu'elle n'est pas digne de figurer parmi tes amies. »

« Si je peux lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur notre soutien, elle changera » dit-elle avec conviction.

« Garde tes illusions mais je ne veux pas que tu prétendes n'avoir pas été avertie lorsque le moment viendra, et il arrivera bien un jour, où elle te trahira à ton tour. »

« Dis-moi, Gibbs, comment peux-tu parler d'elle ainsi et continuer à l'accepter dans ton équipe ? » le questionna-t-elle, surprise par ses propos.

« Je connais ce qu'elle est, je ne me leurre plus sur elle » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu peux être aussi critique envers elle, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Timmy exactement ? » s'enquit-elle encore, décidée à aller au bout du problème.

« McGee pense à tort qu'il est plus intelligent que DiNozzo, qu'il devrait avoir été promu depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas assumé son rôle de second temporaire comme il aurait dû et en a rendu DiNozzo responsable. Sa rancœur l'a poussé à tenter de faire payer sa propre faute à quelqu'un d'autre et en l'occurrence, mon second. Il s'est donc laissé embarquer dans une situation où il pense qu'il doit son soutien à sa collègue en oubliant qu'il doit avant tout respecter la chaine de commandement et obéir aux ordres de son supérieur » commença Gibbs. « Il s'est rallié à elle parce qu'il a jugé que Tony n'est pas digne d'être mon second, qu'il n'a pas l'éducation nécessaire pour être mon bras droit. Il n'a jamais consulté les qualifications requises pour occuper le poste et il dénigre donc allégrement la position que Tony occupe. »

« C'est logique qu'il pense ainsi, DiNozzo ne lui arrive pas à la cheville » le coupa Abby.

Gibbs la dévisagea un instant, étonné par sa réponse. Puis, il se rappela que c'était Chris Pacci qui avait fait les recherches concernant le parcours professionnel de DiNozzo lors de leur enquête commune et juste avant qu'il ne l'envisage de l'engager. Elle avait certainement dû vouloir en savoir plus sur celui qui allait remplacer Stan Burley !

« Tu n'as jamais eu la curiosité de lire son dossier durant toutes ses années, Abs ? » la questionna-t-il d'un ton surpris.

« Pour quelle raison l'aurais-je fait ? Tu l'avais choisi et imposé au directeur, tu devais donc tout connaitre sur lui, non ! » se défendit-elle.

« Donc, depuis cinq ans, tu t'es fiée à mon jugement si je comprends bien ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu es Gibbs, tu ne te trompes jamais, tu as un instinct hyper développé qui te permet de… »

Elle stoppa en voyant l'expression peinte sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Gibbs semblait à la fois étonné mais aussi perplexe.

« Personne n'est infaillible, Abby » la contra-t-elle. « Pas même moi, quoi que tu en penses. La preuve en est que j'ai sous-estimé plusieurs personnes et qu'aujourd'hui, mon équipe est en passe d'en payer les frais. »

« Mais tu vas arranger les choses, tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour que Timmy et Ziva restent dans ton équipe. Nous sommes une famille et dans une famille, il arrive que des disputes éclatent mais la situation finit toujours par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Tu vis dans un monde d'illusions, Abby » dit Gibbs en secouant la tête. « Ou alors tu connais très mal ceux que tu considères comme ta famille. Il arrivera un moment où quelque chose cassera et ce sera la fin. »

« Alors tu dois faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, tu es le seul qui puisse éviter que notre famille ne soit divisée. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Je veux que tout reste comme avant. »

« Il fallait réfléchir à ça avant de te lancer tête baissée dans un conflit dont tu ignorais tout. Il est trop tard maintenant pour regretter et espérer que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient. Vous avez tous trois créés un beau merdier qui ne sera pas facile à éliminer, si jamais c'est possible. Il vous appartient de renverser la situation si vous en avez envie mais je ne participerai pas à vos efforts. »

« Tu ne nous aideras pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, Abby » répondit-il fermement. « Vous en êtes responsables et vous serez donc les seuls à nettoyer les dégâts. Et autant te dire qu'aucun de vous n'a intérêt à me mêler plus à vos querelles intestines. Je ne prendrai pas parti pour l'un ou l'autre, ma neutralité sera sans doute la seule attitude que je puisse avoir qui garantisse que je conserve mon équipe intacte. »

.

« Non, Gibbs, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ainsi » se lamenta-t-elle, les larmes pointant à nouveau.

« Il est grand temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités et assumiez vos actes en adultes et non en enfants gâtés » répliqua Gibbs. « Je me désolidarise de toutes vos actions envers Tony mais si nécessaire, je n'hésiterez pas à envisager des représailles sévères si vous dépassez les bornes. Et ceci est valable pour vous trois. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre, Abby ? »

« Tu te ranges de son côté contre nous, Gibbs, c'est injuste » clama-t-elle, prête à continuer à en découdre.

.

Sentant que leur discussion n'aboutirait à rien, il décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

.

« Rentre chez toi, Abby » finit-il par lui dire. « Réfléchis bien à ce que tu as fait et à ce que tu vas faire au retour de 'tes amis'. Je ne pourrais pas toujours prendre ton parti. »

« Je sais » dit-elle d'un air le plus contrit possible.

.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais il se recula. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, blessée qu'il la repousse ainsi.

.

« Gibbs ! »

« Va » dit-il simplement.

.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et fit quelques mètres avant qu'il ne la rappelle.

.

« Abs, je ne suis pas celui à qui tu dois des excuses et j'espère que tu penseras à les présenter à qui les mérite. »

.

Sur ce, il reprit place à son bureau et ignora la gothique qui le regardait, stupéfaite. Finalement, il entendit le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol démontrant sa colère. Il secoua la tête et espéra qu'elle réviserait son attitude envers DiNozzo.

.

Il attrapa le rapport de leur dernière enquête et se plongea dans sa lecture.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Vance, appuyé contre le mur près du MTAC, souriait mais réservait son jugement sur ce qu'il venait de voir et surtout d'entendre.

.

Il avait assisté à la discussion entre Gibbs et Sciuto. Il sortait de la pièce lorsqu'il avait entendu le claquement caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire si tard au bureau, il avait décidé de jouer les espions.

.

Il avait été peu surpris d'entendre la scientifique faire porter le poids de la situation sur DiNozzo, elle avait bien montré qu'elle avait pris parti pour McGee et David sans connaître la situation dans son ensemble.

.

Entendre Gibbs prendre la défense de DiNozzo l'avait étonné mais enchanté aussi. Et surtout, l'ancien Marine avait déjoué avec brio la manœuvre de Sciuto pour se dédouaner de son comportement. Ses larmes n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté.

.

Gibbs allait-il enfin traiter la jeune femme comme elle devait l'être, en adulte responsable et non en enfant surprotégée ? Il l'espérait même s'il doutait du succès de la tentative.

.

Allait-il enfin retrouver son agent dans de meilleures dispositions envers son second ? Seul le temps le dirait mais il priait pour que la situation s'améliore.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs passa encore une heure au bureau avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentrer même si c'était pour s'enfermer dans son sous-sol, avec un bateau à moitié fini pour toute compagnie. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau et allait l'enfiler lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Machinalement, il leva les yeux et regarda qui en sortait. Il jura tout bas en constatant que Ducky se dirigeait vers son bureau. Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps à l'apostropher.

.

« Jethro, j'espérais bien pouvoir te trouver encore ici » commença-t-il.

« Je partais, Ducky » l'informa-t-il inutilement. « Est-ce que cette discussion peut attendre ? »

« A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai autant besoin de parler que toi d'entendre » offrit le médecin avec un sourire contrit.

« Besoin de quelque chose, Ducky ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine qui comptait s'échapper si c'était possible.

« A vrai dire, je souhaitais t'entretenir de la situation » indiqua le légiste sans pour une fois tourner autour du pot. « Timothy, Ziva et Abby ont tenté de gérer ton départ à leur manière. Ils se sont serrés les coudes et ont cherché ensemble à se consoler. Tu ne peux leur en vouloir d'avoir essayé de compenser ton absence en faisant bloc ensemble. »

« Ducky, je sais que mon départ les a tous perturbés, choqués ou tout ce que tu voudras » déclara-t-il.

« Nous étions tous désolés pour toi, Jethro et ne savions vers qui nous tourner à part Anthony » tenta d'expliquer Ducky. « Il a essayé de nous faire comprendre ton point de vue sans y parvenir réellement. Il nous a rappelés qu'il était là et il nous a consolés comme il a pu. Les jeunes l'ont imploré de te faire revenir et il a refusé arguant que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Ils ont pensé qu'il profitait de la situation pour devenir chef d'équipe et qu'il n'avait aucune envie que tu reviennes. J'avoue avoir ajouté foi à leurs propos, à ma grande honte. »

« Tony ne savait même pas où j'étais ou comment me joindre, Ducky. Seule Abby avait cette information qu'elle s'est bien gardée de lui révéler. »

« C'est ce que j'ai déduit lorsque Ziva t'a contacté » avoua l'écossais. « J'avoue que je suis en partie responsable de son appel, je lui ai laissé entendre que Tony ne pourrait sans doute pas l'épauler comme elle le souhaitait. Jethro, il était si déterminé à prouver qu'il était digne de la confiance qu'on avait placée en lui, il devenait trop exigeant avec les autres. Ziva et Timothy s'en sont plaints à différentes reprises et j'ai suggéré qu'ils prennent des mesures. »

« Ce qu'ils ont oublié de te préciser était qu'ils laissaient Tony faire leur travail, qu'il était ici le premier et partait le dernier » indiqua Gibbs avec colère. « Ils n'ont exprimé que des demi-vérités, Ducky, juste pour que tu les épaules si besoin, que tu les plaignes et te ranges de leur côté. Et apparemment, ils ont parfaitement réussi, leur but a été atteint sans mal. »

« Comment est-ce possible qu'ils aient pu ainsi me berner, Jethro ? » s'offusqua le légiste.

« Trop aveuglé par ta colère contre moi, tu voulais trouver un responsable et tu les as laissés te convaincre que Tony était celui-là. »

« Alors qu'en fait, il était le seul qui avait analysé la situation dans son ensemble et cherchait à nous préserver » maugréa le médecin. « Se comporter comme toi était un moyen de normaliser les choses et ils ne l'ont pas compris. Glisser ses propres méthodes parmi les tiennes a été perçu comme une tentative de mainmise de sa part sur l'équipe. »

« En effet, il a tenté et a échoué parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas suivi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils ont blâmé Tony pour avoir voulu préserver l'équipe. Vous avez tous comptés sur lui pour la conserver soudée et intacte mais vous ne l'avez pas soutenu dans ses efforts. »

« Sans doute étions-nous trop centrés sur notre propre peine et avions du mal à accepter une aide quelconque » tenta de se justifier Ducky.

« Au contraire, vous avez accepté le réconfort qu'il vous a offert à un moment donné avant de décider que vous méritiez plus » le contra Gibbs. « Aucun de vous n'a songé à ce que Tony pouvait lui aussi ressenti. Vous avez occulté sa propre réaction pour vous concentrer sur la vôtre, en égoïstes. Et toi, Ducky, tu as déversé ta colère envers moi sur lui, tu l'as pris pour cible alors qu'il était autant déboussolé que vous tous. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Nous aurions pu… »

« Il n'a pas voulu ajouter à votre peine et DiNozzo a toujours léché ses plaies en privé » grommela Gibbs. « Pourtant, toi, Ducky, tu étais celui qui aurait dû deviner. Tu as l'expérience nécessaire pour évaluer l'état psychologique de l'équipe, surtout dans une telle situation » affirma-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

.

Ducky savait que son ami avait raison mais il n'en était pas moins blessé par l'accusation portée à son encontre et sur son jugement défectueux. Il s'était laissé leurrer par trois jeunes gens durement touchés par la tragédie subie par l'ancien Marine, par son départ qu'ils avaient perçu comme un abandon. Seul, Tony semblait être moins affecté. Il aurait dû, en effet, deviné que ce n'était pas normal, que sa relation avec Gibbs, quelle qu'elle soit, avait été sévèrement touchée.

.

« Je suis en effet impardonnable de n'avoir pas réalisé que notre jeune ami était sans doute aussi meurtri que nous » soupira le légiste. « Aveuglé par mes propres sentiments et ceux des autres, je n'ai pas compris qu'il masquait ses émotions pour éviter de s'effondrer. J'ai oublié qu'il était un maître dans l'art de l'esquive et du dénigrement. Son acharnement au travail aurait dû également me mettre la puce à l'oreille, il s'abrutissait pour ne pas penser. »

« Exactement, Ducky, il agissait comme je l'aurais fait » agréa Gibbs. « Ne pas s'arrêter pour ne pas avoir à songer, à douter ou à… espérer. »

« Jethro, me confierais-tu la nature de ta relation avec Anthony avant l'accident ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

.

Son vieil ami le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pris totalement au dépourvu. Il ne semblait pas savoir à quoi le médecin faisait allusion.

« Tony est mon second, mon agent et mon ami… du moins, il l'était » affirma-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Rien d'autre ? » insista Ducky.

« Non ! » s'indigna Gibbs, presque avec véhémence lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu.

« Je me suis souvent posé la question » avoua le vieil homme. « Vous étiez si proches avant l'explosion, vous passiez vos jours de repos ensemble, il me semble. »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne m'en souviens pas et DiNozzo ne s'est pas présenté chez moi depuis mon retour » avoua l'ancien Marine.

« Ah ! » répondit simplement Ducky.

« C'est tout ce que nous avions à discuter, Ducky » demanda-t-il. « Je voudrais rentrer. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr » s'excusa presque le légiste. « Désolé de t'avoir retenu ainsi. Je te laisse à tes occupations. Bonne soirée, Jethro. »

« A toi aussi, Ducky. »

.

Gibbs regarda Ducky s'en aller tout en méditant les dernières paroles du médecin. Lui aussi doutait que Tony et lui n'aient été que des amis sans même en avoir de preuve. Devait-il comprendre que l'italien et lui avaient partagé plus que de l'amitié ? Ses images qui ne cessaient de traverser son esprit étaient-elles finalement réelles ?

.

Fatigué d'avoir tant de questions sans réponses, il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il monta distraitement dans la cabine à son arrivée et appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée par instinct. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Assuré d'être seul, l'ombre qui s'était plaquée contre le mur lors de l'arrivée de Ducky se détacha du support providentiel. L'édifiante conversation mettait en lumière les attitudes de certains membres du NCIS envers l'un des leurs et ce, de façon cruelle.

.

Tout comme le comparer à un narcissique était offensant à l'époque, les propos du légiste échangés avec Gibbs à l'instant avaient blessé l'homme. Il avait douté des paroles du médecin qu'il avait mises sur le compte de la trahison qu'il ressentait envers Gibbs mais désormais, il se rendait compte que le vieil homme avait cru les mensonges de McGee et Ziva.

.

Comment avait-il pu apporter foi à ce que ces deux-là avaient débité dans le creux de son oreille ? Comment avait-il pu prêter des motifs aussi futiles à un agent qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'eux ?

.

Les conversations qu'ils avaient eues à différentes reprises ne devaient pas avoir convaincu le légiste que l'italien n'était pas intéressé par le poste de Gibbs tant que ce dernier était en charge de l'équipe.

.

Déçu par l'opinion du vieux médecin à son sujet, Tony comprit qu'il venait de perdre un autre soit disant 'ami'. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore continuer à travailler ici sachant qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait jugés digne de mériter sa confiance l'avait piétiné sans remords ?

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A la semaine prochaine en espérant pouvoir poster également car je serais en vacances dans une ville où l'Internet est encore plus aléatoire que chez moi.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	17. Chapitre 16 : Effet thérapeutique

.

.

.

 _Je vois que vos réactions au sujet d'Abby et Ducky sont diverses et variées mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez apprécié que je les remette à leur place. Je voulais qu'au moins une fois, ces deux-là soient également mis à l'index._

 _._

 _Certaines répliques dans la série et certains de leurs comportements (Abby et son sticker, Ducky et son commentaire sur le narcissisme supposé de Tony) m'ont toujours hérissée. Aussi, je me devais de les admonester par fic interposée sur leurs attitudes._

 _._

 _Dans ce chapitre également, un clin d'œil à une autre de mes séries préférées. Je vous laisse découvrir. Et j'en reparlerai plus tard._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Effet thérapeutique**

.

Après le départ de McGee et David pour leur formation, Tony avait espéré que l'attitude de Gibbs s'améliorerait mais l'agent était borné et ne semblait finalement pas vouloir changer et surtout, ne pas paraître moins que l'homme qu'il était avant l'accident. L'italien avait compris que son patron ne supportait pas de ne pas être en total contrôle et tentait, par tous les moyens, de faire croire qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

.

A vrai dire, Tony se disait qu'il perdait pied mais ne voulait laisser personne le savoir. Gibbs ne savait plus comment diriger son équipe, du moins une partie d'elle. Si l'ancien Marine ne parvenait plus à 'lire' son second, il pouvait considérer qu'il perdait une partie de son pouvoir et que cela minait son autorité et son statut de 'bâtard'. C'était la déduction logique que l'italien avait faite.

.

Après avoir assisté à la discussion entre le légiste et l'ancien Marine, il avait eu de quoi réfléchir. Et soudain, une autre révélation se fit jour pour lui. Peu avant de se rendre dans leur espace de travail, il avait failli croiser Abby qui sortait de l'ascenseur en pleurs et l'avait évitée de peu. Il se demandait si elle aussi n'avait pas eu droit à quelques vérités bien senties de la part de son cher Silverfox.

.

Il n'y avait que l'ancien Marine qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état si elle avait tenté de le mettre dans sa poche et qu'il avait choisi – pour une fois – de lui mettre les points sur les I. C'était si rare que Gibbs rabroue Abby qu'elle devait en avoir pris plein son grade et en être suffisamment choquée et blessée qu'elle en avait pleuré. Mais il n'allait pas la plaindre.

.

Tony en avait assez de ruminer toutes ses pensées négatives et il avait besoin d'un dérivatif et de quelques conseils. Il ne voyait que deux personnes susceptibles de l'aider dans ce domaine. Aussi, il invita Tobias et Jimmy pour un dîner impromptu le vendredi soir. Emily dormait chez une amie et Brenna rendait visite à ses parents, Jimmy s'était empressé de décliner l'invitation sous prétexte d'un précédent engagement.

.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent donc chez l'italien et ensemble, comme trois célibataires qu'ils étaient ou avaient été, ils s'employèrent à préparer le repas tout en discutant de l'enquête sur le tueur en série que le NCIS avait permis d'arrêter. Tobias voulait de plus amples détails sur le processus qui avait conduit Tony à découvrir que leur suspect pour le meurtre de leur Marine pouvait être un récidiviste.

.

« Alors, dis-moi, dans l'affaire Jefferson, comment as-tu songé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'autre chose que d'un meurtre isolé ? »

« Je l'ignorais, en fait » commença Tony.

« Oh, là, stop une minute » le coupa Fornell. « Ne me dis pas que tu as découvert ça par hasard ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai simplement fait ce que je fais régulièrement » expliqua l'italien. « J'ai cherché si des crimes similaires n'avaient pas été commis durant les derniers mois puis les dernières années. Depuis que je suis flic, je procède toujours ainsi parce que le nombre de tueurs en série a connu un boum durant les deux dernières décennies. Pour quelles raisons, je l'ignore mais mon instinct me souffle souvent de faire une vérification systématique. »

« Tu fais ça à chaque enquête ? » s'étonna Jimmy.

« Pas forcément mais lorsque je sens que quelque chose cloche, je préfère m'assurer que l'affaire qui nous occupe est un cas unique et non la résultante d'une série. »

« Bon sang, tu dois avoir un sacré palmarès à ton actif » s'exclama Tobias.

« Pas vraiment » déclara modestement Tony. « Ce n'est que le troisième que j'épingle. »

.

Tobias s'étouffa avec la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre et Jimmy lui tapota le dos pour l'aider.

.

« Est-ce que Gibbs est au courant ? » s'enquit l'agent du FBI.

« Je ne pense pas que mes exploits en tant que flic lui soient connus, Toby » dit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Il aurait fallu qu'il remonte à mon premier poste et je pense qu'il a dû surtout se concentrer sur celui que j'occupais à Baltimore. Et je n'ai pas été mis en avant lors des arrestations pour préserver mon anonymat pour mes futures missions sous couverture. Donc, techniquement, personne ne sait que j'ai contribué à mettre deux autres tueurs en série sous les verrous. »

« C'est bien dommage, certains en prendraient de la graine de connaître cette information » grogna Jimmy.

« Sans doute mais je ne pense pas que ça changerait grand-chose, Jimbo » soupira Tony. « Ils ont leur opinion et ils ne sont pas prêts d'en changer. »

« Je crois surtout qu'ils sont jaloux et que c'est leur façon de dénier que tu es meilleur qu'eux. »

« Jaloux de quoi, Jim ? » s'étonna Tony.

« De ta relation exclusive avec Gibbs, de ta facilité à comprendre ton patron, de ton incroyable flair, de ton succès auprès des femmes… Que sais-je ? Il y a tant de choses qu'ils pourraient envier à ton sujet. »

.

L'italien regarda son ami comme s'il était un alien. Et son expression stupéfaite était si comique qu'elle fit rire les deux autres hommes.

.

« Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais envisagé cette idée, Tone » supplia presque Jimmy.

« A vrai dire, jamais je n'aurais cru que ces deux-là pouvaient me jalouser à ce point » argua l'italien.

« Il a raison, Tonio » approuva Tobias. « Déjà du temps de Todd, il y avait cette jalousie sous-jacente de sa part. Elle était profileuse mais elle ne comprenait pas Gibbs et cette complicité que tu avais avec lui, cette manière de communiquer sans rien dire l'a toujours agacée. McGee ne sait jamais comment se comporter avec Gibbs, il tente de copier ton attitude mais il ne sera jamais aussi bon que toi pour lire en lui. David manifestement partage un secret avec Jethro et pense qu'elle peut l'influencer ou l'épauler quand bon lui semble. Elle recourra à un chantage si besoin est. »

.

Cette fois, ce furent Tony et Jimmy qui observèrent l'autre homme avec stupéfaction.

.

« Waouh, j'ignorais que tu avais un tel pouvoir de déduction, Toby » nota Tony en souriant.

« A vrai dire, tout ce fatras n'est pas de moi » avoua l'agent. « C'est l'opinion d'un profileur de mes amis à qui j'ai dressé un portrait peu flatteur de Gibbs, il faut l'avouer. Je cherchais à le comprendre un peu mieux et je lui ai décrit son attitude envers son équipe. Dans la foulée, j'ai également parlé de ses agents. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il en est ressorti » conclut Tony. « Je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. »

« Que tu es un masochiste de travailler pour un homme qui ne te comprend pas et te dénie le moindre compliment, qui ne sait pas faire respecter la chaîne de commandement dans sa propre équipe et donc entraîne un manque de respect pour toi en particulier. Il pense que tu es du genre à souffrir en silence, à ne jamais demander d'aide si tu peux t'en passer. Selon lui, tu as appris très jeune à analyser l'attitude des adultes et à accorder ton attitude en conséquence. C'est ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, tu es le meilleur spécialiste sous couverture que nous ayons depuis quelques années. Que tu devrais prendre ton envol loin de Gibbs et t'émanciper de son autorité et de son influence. »

« Est-ce réellement ce que Hotch pense ? »

« Qui te dit que c'est de lui dont je parlais ? » railla Tobias.

« Allons, tu ne connais que l'équipe de profileurs du BAU assez bien pour te permettre de leur poser ce genre de questions » se moqua gentiment l'italien.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas » dit Fornell en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'importe ce que tu peux dire, j'interrogerai Aaron à la première opportunité » renvoya l'italien.

« N'empêche que Gibbs a beau être mon ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rendre compte que son attitude est néfaste et qu'il est un parfait bâtard envers toi pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas. »

« Gibbs sait à quoi s'en tenir avec McGee et David mais pas avec moi » statua Tony. « C'est la principale raison pour laquelle son attitude envers moi est aussi la plus virulente. Il ignore ce que je pense et ce que je vais faire la plupart du temps. Ne sachant pas comment je vais réagir, il ne peut anticiper et il attaque pour se prémunir. »

« Il est tellement borné qu'il ne veut pas non plus se sentir faible. Il ne posera aucune question s'il ne connaît pas la réponse auparavant » déclara Jimmy.

« Ouais, il ne se proclame pas être un bâtard pour rien » souligna Tobias. « Cependant, il lui faudra bien, à un moment ou un autre, prendre la décision de se positionner pour un camp ou l'autre. »

« Allons, Toby, il ne peut définitivement pas opter pour l'un ou l'autre » le contredit l'italien. « En faisant ça, ce serait comme s'il commettait un suicide, il torpillerait sa propre autorité. Jamais il ne se positionnera entre nous, il préférera voir son équipe dissoute que d'admettre son propre manque de discernement. »

« Où il ne le réalisera que lorsque tu auras compris qu'il est temps de voler de tes propres ailes et que tu quitteras son ombre » suggéra Jimmy. « Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudra un sacré choc pour qu'il admette être dans son tort ou qu'il est en partie la cause du problème. Autrement, il niera toujours les faits et te rendra responsable des difficultés rencontrées par l'équipe. »

« Miner son autorité ne résoudra rien pour autant, Jimmy » souligna Tony. « Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris que si Gibbs perd le contrôle, il devient furieux. Je l'ai assez constaté lors de nos enquêtes, dès qu'il est confronté à plus fort que lui et qu'il doit lâcher prise, il est aussi enragé qu'un chien à qui on a retiré son os. Il cherchera par tous les moyens à regagner ce qu'il a perdu. »

.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et gagna la cuisine où il contrôla la cuisson de leur repas.

.

« Il est temps de dresser la table, les gars sinon la viande sera immangeable » déclara-t-il.

.

Aussitôt, il entendit les deux hommes s'affairer à mettre les couverts. Il secoua la tête en souriant parce que chaque fois que ces deux-là venaient partager un repas avec lui, ils se conduisaient comme s'ils étaient deux affamés à qui on avait promis un repas exceptionnel.

.

Il est vrai que la cuisine de l'italien valait le détour et ce n'était pas vantardise de sa part. Il aimait cuisiner pour ceux qui savaient apprécier ce qu'il préparait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais invité un membre de l'équipe à sa table.

Même Abby n'avait jamais goûté à sa cuisine, elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre chauffer de l'eau pour cuire des œufs sans provoquer une catastrophe. Et Kate avait également sous-entendu, à plusieurs reprises, qu'en tant que célibataire, il ne savait pas cuisiner et se nourrissait exclusivement de plats à emporter.

.

Juanita, leur cuisinière espagnole, lui avait enseigné les rudiments de la cuisine lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il passait des heures avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à apprécier les bons petits plats qu'elle préparait amoureusement pour la famille avant et après le décès de sa mère.

.

Tobias et Jimmy le rejoignirent et vinrent l'aider à déposer les plats et autres ingrédients sur la table. Tony leur fit l'honneur de les servir et bientôt, tous droits se régalèrent.

.

« Tu sais, si un jour, tu tiens à changer de métier, tu peux te reconvertir en cuisinier » nota soudain Jimmy. « Tu pourrais faire fortune sans problème. »

« Il a raison, Tonio » approuva Tobias. « Chaque fois que je mange ici, non seulement, tu fais l'effort de nous faire un plat différent mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me resservir. Et ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que je fais habituellement. »

« Que serait un hôte qui offre toujours à ses invités le même plat ? » objecta Tony. « J'aime faire plaisir à mes convives et aiguiser leur palais en leur préparant des mets inhabituels. »

« Pour ça, tu y réussis parfaitement, Tonio. J'avoue que depuis que tu nous as enrôlés comme aide cuisiniers et que j'ai suivi tes cours, Emily apprécie la diversité de nos repas. »

« Brenna est également heureuse que je puisse préparer quelques plats, elle est fière de dire à ses parents et à son père en particulier que je peux la seconder à la cuisine » ajouta Jimmy.

« Si je vous ai permis de vous aider dans ce domaine, alors, je suis heureux d'avoir insisté pour vous engager comme second de cuisine » déclara Tony en riant.

.

Le reste du repas se passa agréablement avant que tous trois travaillent encore en groupe pour débarrasser la table, mettre la vaisselle dans la machine, préparer le café et le dessert. Jimmy posa le tout dans le salon où Tobias avait déjà disposé les cartes pour leur soirée. Durant les deux heures suivantes, ils gagnèrent et perdirent à tour de rôle et toujours dans la bonne humeur.

.

Ce fut vers minuit que les deux invités songèrent à prendre congé de leur charmant hôte qu'ils remercièrent chaleureusement. Tobias serra affectueusement le jeune agent avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, il enfila son manteau le temps pour Jimmy de faire de même. Le jeune assistant légiste étreignit l'italien qui, pour une fois, lui rendit l'accolade. Puis Palmer se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami avant de se reculer précipitamment.

.

Tony le regarda, l'air étonné avant de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire. Tobias rit doucement, il aimait les facéties des deux jeunes hommes, il se sentait plus jeune en leur présence et fier d'être leur ami. Il était particulièrement heureux que Tony se soit enfin ouvert à l'amitié que Palmer et lui avaient offerte sans contrepartie, même si l'italien avait pris son temps pour l'accepter.

.

Désormais, il savait – sans l'ombre d'un doute – que si jamais il avait besoin de lui, l'italien serait le premier à venir le secourir. Une fois qu'il accordait son amitié et sa confiance, il fallait des circonstances graves pour qu'il vous les retire. Comme avec Gibbs… mais ceci était une autre affaire qu'il ne voudrait pas aborder sous peine d'être banni de la liste des rares personnes auxquelles Tony tenait.

.

Les dernières salutations terminées, ils laissèrent Tony refermer la porte sur eux. Ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans l'allée pour gagner leur véhicule respectif.

.

« Tony était plus détendu après le repas » constata Jimmy.

« Oui, notre présence lui a fait du bien ainsi que notre discussion aussi, je pense » approuva Tobias.

« Espérons que la situation au travail trouvera bientôt une solution ou nous risquons une autre explosion » soupira le jeune légiste. « Et je parle figurativement mais il se pourrait que les dégâts soient aussi dévastateurs. »

« Si ça devait arriver, je le traîne d'office au Département du Personnel du FBI pour remplir un dossier de candidature et je ne lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rempli, daté et signé » rugit l'agent fédéral.

« Prions pour que tout s'arrange alors. »

« Serait-ce un mal s'il venait à quitter le NCIS pour le FBI, Jimmy ? »

« Sans doute pas mais il a d'autres amis que ceux de sa soi-disant 'équipe', des amis sur qui il peut compter. Certes, avec sa facilité de contact, il s'en fera aussi au FBI mais je doute que ce soit la même chose » avoua finalement le médecin. « Il a une dent contre votre agence, Tobias et ce depuis des années. J'ignore s'il réussirait à passer outre le préjudice subi à cause de certains d'entre vous. »

« Oui, il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'il redevienne flic ou qu'il soit assez indulgent pour nous pardonner et nous donner une chance de réparer nos torts. »

« Si vous êtes suffisamment persuasif, il se pourrait qu'il soit assez magnanime pour ça, Tobias surtout si vous êtes celui qui arrive à le convaincre. Tony n'est pas le plus rancunier des gars, il a plutôt tendance à pardonner trop vite et trop souvent. Cette fois, cependant, certains sont allés trop loin pour le voir adopter cette attitude. J'espère simplement qu'il tiendra bon et que le pardon sera la dernière chose qui leur sera octroyé de sa part. »

« Croisons les doigts que notre discussion lui aura ouvert les yeux sur les défauts de ses collègues » soupira Tobias.

« Sinon nous serons bons pour recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne » plaisanta Jimmy. « Bonsoir, Tobias, à bientôt » dit finalement Palmer en ouvrant sa portière.

« A bientôt, Jimmy » renvoya l'agent avant de se diriger lui aussi vers sa voiture.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules quittaient la propriété et s'engageaient dans la circulation fluide de la nuit.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La soirée passée avec Tobias et Jimmy avait eu l'effet escompté, Tony avait réussi à passer une nuit reposante, sans cauchemars et avait donc dormi d'une traite pour s'éveiller vers 8 heures. Il se leva, passa dans la salle de bains puis dans la cuisine où il se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de programmer la cafetière.

.

Il chaussa ensuite ses baskets et se munit de son téléphone et de ses clefs avant de franchir la porte pour son jogging matinal. Il traversa prudemment la chaussée pour rejoindre le parc qui se trouvait à quelques blocs de sa résidence. Courir avait toujours été pour Tony une manière de contourner le système strict des séances chez le psy. Le jogging était pour lui une sorte de thérapie qu'il utilisait à des fins diverses : garder la forme bien sûr mais aussi se détendre, réfléchir, se vider l'esprit.

.

Plongé au cœur de ses pensées chaotiques était un exercice qu'il réservait lorsque la situation était indéniablement compliquée. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment et ce fait durait depuis le départ de Gibbs. Il avait évité soigneusement de pratiquer la méthode parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas forcément tout blanc. Lui aussi avait des torts dans l'histoire.

.

Le tort de n'avoir pas réprimandé McGee et David publiquement devant leurs pairs. Une humiliation publique comme celle que Gibbs avait pratiquée aurait sans doute rabaissé leur arrogance même si, à la lumière des faits, il doutait que ce fut le cas.

.

Le tort de n'avoir pas réprimandé Abby pour sa manière de le traiter et pour oser apposer ce sticker honni qui disait 'apprenti' sur son costume chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans son laboratoire et qu'elle était ensuite venue lui coller lorsqu'il était à son bureau.

.

Le tort de n'avoir pas demandé à Ducky de cesser de déverser la colère qu'il avait envers Gibbs dans son giron chaque fois qu'il descendait à la morgue. Le légiste avait fini par l'exaspérer de le prendre à témoin pour des faits dont il était un simple spectateur, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

.

Le tort d'avoir voulu préserver l'unité de l'équipe alors que celle-ci cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher sans l'avouer ouvertement. Chacun avait pris ce qu'il offrait mais personne n'avait songé à lui retourner la faveur.

.

Le retour de Gibbs avait entraîné un retour presque à la normale mais des différences subsistaient que McGee et David n'employaient que lorsque Gibbs n'était pas dans les parages. Leur insubordination n'était dirigée que contre lui et se manifestait sur le terrain parce qu'elle y passait plus inaperçue.

.

Au bureau, les remarques sournoises de David et celles sarcastiques de McGee ne soulevaient aucune réaction de la part de l'ancien Marine. En fait, l'attitude de Gibbs était calquée par les deux autres sans distinction et sans retenue dès que le chef d'équipe tournait les talons.

.

Abby n'avait pas tenté de modifier son comportement. Certes, le sticker avait disparu maintenant qu'il n'était plus le chef mais la gothique était toujours froide envers lui. Elle le rendait responsable, illogiquement, du départ de Gibbs et surtout de son absence prolongée.

.

La conversation surprise entre Ducky et Gibbs lui avait apprise que la laborantine détenait le moyen de communiquer avec Gibbs et qu'elle s'était gardée de l'en informer. Par contre, elle avait bien communiqué l'information à l'israélienne et ce, d'après les propos du légiste, sur les conseils de l'écossais.

.

Comment pouvait-il juger que Tony ne pourrait aider un membre de son équipe sans même lui exposer le problème ? Lui, le sage et expérimenté psychologue qu'il était censé être, avait été mystifié et berné par deux amateurs sans qu'il ne soulève la moindre objection ! Difficile à croire de la part d'un homme comme Ducky. Il devait y avoir autre chose qui justifiait son manque de clairvoyance.

.

Et malgré son désir de donner une chance au légiste de lui expliquer ses raisons, Tony ne souhaitait pas les connaître. Comment, après toutes ses années, ne pouvait-il vouloir laisser une chance au médecin de lui exposer les motifs de son absence de confiance en lui ? C'était justement là le problème, Ducky avait manqué de confiance en lui, Tony et c'était la goutte de trop qui faisait déborder le vase.

.

Depuis son enfance, Tony savait qu'il ne pardonnait pas facilement, trop de gens lui avaient fait des promesses non tenues à commencer par sa propre mère, son père puis des amis qui l'avaient trahi de manière hideuse. Sa vie était jalonnée de ces vœux révoqués, de ces serments foulés aux pieds par des personnes de haute moralité qui lui avaient assuré honorer leur parole.

.

Ces six dernières années sonnaient le glas de la plus longue période durant laquelle il s'était senti en sécurité parmi des inconnus qui étaient vite devenus des amis. Trop vite, sans doute. Il avait accordé sa confiance trop tôt et trop facilement et elle venait de lui être renvoyée en pleine figure comme si elle ne valait rien.

.

Après le trio infernal, voilà que la liste s'allongeait avec le nom du médecin. En ajoutant celui de Gibbs, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui non plus accorder sa confiance à l'italien, il était évident qu'il n'avait plus grand monde qui méritait sa loyauté et son amitié. Tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui dans cette agence lui tournaient le dos sans le moindre remords.

.

Aucun d'eux ne valait la peine qu'il fasse encore l'effort de sauver ce qui pourrait encore l'être, une amitié bafouée et foulée aux pieds était tout ce qui restait de ces années à travailler ensemble, à suer ensemble, à pleurer ensemble. Il ne fallait pas tenter de préserver à tout prix ce qui ne pouvait l'être.

.

A un moment donné, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était inutile de vouloir forcer les choses, que les êtres humains avaient parfois envie de détruire ce qu'ils avaient de plus beau et de plus précieux, juste parce qu'ils pouvaient le faire ou voulaient le faire.

.

Avoir pensé qu'une famille qu'on avait choisie serait plus loyale qu'une famille de naissance était définitivement une chimère, un rêve qui volait en éclats lorsque la pression était trop forte. Tony avait voulu que ce rêve soit éternel et il n'avait été qu'éphémère ! Chaque fois qu'il pensait parvenir à conserver ce qu'il avait bâti, un rouage sautait et tout déraillait.

.

Cette fois encore, il allait devoir reconstruire mais en aurait-il encore la force ? Là était toute la question et il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à y apporter. Mais, par le passé, il avait trouvé la force d'esprit de le faire à trois reprises, il pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'il en serait de même encore aujourd'hui.

.

Et il avait aussi un autre groupe de supporteurs, des hommes et femmes qui n'attendaient rien de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien leur accorder. Ces inconnus d'un jour qui étaient devenus des connaissances avant de devenir des amis. Des agents pour la plupart et surtout, des profileurs. Lui qui normalement fuyait tous ceux qui pouvaient lire en lui les avait laissés l'approcher parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché à le psychanalyser, du moins en sa présence.

.

Et, fait le plus étrange et le plus incroyable pour lui, des gamins étaient venus spontanément vers lui, l'avaient entrainé avec eux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. Il s'était retrouvé à partager avec eux des activités qu'il n'avait jamais pratiquées qu'en solitaire ou en secret telles que sa pratique du piano et de la guitare. Il enseignait même à ses nouveaux compagnons ces deux disciplines ainsi que le football et le basketball.

.

Il pratiquait parfois ces deux sports avec parents et enfants, Vance lui avait même avoué que les séances avec Jared et Tony l'avaient convaincu de reprendre une activité sportive avec son fils et que père et fils s'entrainaient désormais ensemble. Tobias venait parfois le rejoindre pour un jogging, maintenir une certaine capacité physique pour continuer de travailler sur le terrain étant indispensable.

.

Puis, il y avait Derek et Aaron qui étaient devenus des compagnons de jogging occasionnels également. Travailler parfois avec eux avait permis à l'italien de se détendre suffisamment parmi l'équipe pour s'ouvrir un peu et il avait parlé de la façon pour lui de résoudre ses dilemmes… par la pratique de la course.

.

La méthode avait étonné Derek qui s'était joint à lui à plusieurs reprises. Les deux hommes avaient couru sans échanger un seul mot mais en agréable compagnie. Ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience même si le profileur n'était pas aussi performant que l'italien qui courait depuis son plus jeune âge.

.

Enfin, Aaron l'avait un jour sollicité pour lui servir de compagnon d'entrainement en prévision de sa participation à un marathon. Totalement bluffé, Tony avait failli refuser mais Derek avait intercédé en précisant qu'il était parfaitement capable de suivre – et même précéder - son chef et qu'il serait un parfait coach.

.

Et de fil en aiguille, l'italien était devenu un familier parmi des agents qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais approchés sans l'insistance de Tobias pour qu'il participe à la résolution d'une de leurs enquêtes. Cette première affaire avait entrainé Tony à les aider occasionnellement. Une collaboration épisodique était née sans que quiconque au NCIS n'en soit conscient.

.

Tony n'avait eu qu'une seule exigence, que sa participation soit tenue secrète. Non pas qu'il soit honteux de travailler avec eux mais au contraire, il tenait à ce que sa collaboration ne soit pas dénigrée ou dévaluée par sa propre équipe. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet, ses deux collègues auraient tenté de le discréditer aux yeux des agents du FBI, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit.

.

C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait également fait la connaissance d'une personne extraordinaire, Miss Pénélope Garcia. L'exubérante informaticienne avait pratiquement exigé de lui donner des cours particuliers en informatique en échange de quelques séances de cinéma. Sa manière d'enseigner avait grandement réconcilié Tony avec l'informatique et, par voie de conséquence, avait amélioré ses performances en la matière.

.

Mais c'était le jeune docteur Spencer Reed qui avait le plus impressionné Tony. Sa vive intelligence, sa mémoire phénoménale, sa capacité de déduction avaient été des facteurs qui l'avaient conduit à tenir une certaine distance entre eux.

.

Ce fut au cours d'un barbecue dominical organisé par l'Agent Rossi que la glace s'était rompue entre eux. Et la simple préparation d'un repas italien pour l'ensemble des invités qui avait requis la participation de chacun sur les instructions de Tony avait permis à Reed de comprendre que l'agent du NCIS était plus que ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

.

Les deux italiens qu'étaient Rossi et DiNozzo s'étaient exprimés dans leur langue paternelle sans même s'en rendre compte et au grand amusement ou étonnement du reste des invités. Voir Tony rire librement et sans retenue pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre avait permis au génie de réaliser que l'agent était un être complexe, prudent et secret.

.

Les divers sujets de discussion qui suivirent et agrémentèrent le diner puis le reste de la soirée révélèrent la grande érudition de DiNozzo qui s'immisça dans chaque conversation sans forcer mais au contraire en douceur. C'était le tact de l'agent que Reed apprécia tout particulièrement, comme s'il savait ce que c'était que de se voir rejeter.

.

Ce fut au cours d'une réunion informelle au FBI que Reed l'approcha et lui fit part de ses réflexions à son sujet. L'embarras du jeune agent fit sourire Tony qui l'assura qu'il n'était pas le premier, et sans doute pas le dernier non plus, à être pris en défaut par son attitude. Il expliqua qu'elle lui permettait de faire son travail de manière plus efficace dans certaines situations.

.

S'en suivit une intense discussion sur les avantages et les inconvénients de ce type de comportement. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune génie réalisa que l'agent du NCIS ne s'ouvrait qu'à ceux qui le méritaient. Et qu'il était chanceux de compter parmi le petit cercle d'heureux élus parce que l'homme était fascinant, si complexe et si simple à la fois mais si secret aussi.

.

C'était aussi la relation qui existait entre les membres de l'équipe du BAU qui fit comprendre à Tony que celle de l'équipe du NCIS était devenue toxique et ne serait plus jamais potable. Il se demandait d'ailleurs combien de temps il serait encore capable de supporter l'ambiance avant de décider qu'il était temps de briser les chaines et de traverser le pont vers de nouveaux horizons.

.

Sans doute, un jour, cessera-t-il de vouloir l'inatteignable et se contentera-t-il de l'atteignable, aussi imparfait qu'il puisse être.

.

Et ce jour-là, il sera devenu enfin raisonnable et plus avisé, sinon plus sage.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, un petit clin d'œil que vous apprécierez, j'espère.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	18. Chapitre 17 : Sérénité relative

.

.

.

 _Ce chapitre introduit un nouveau personnage qui va jouer un rôle important pour le reste de l'histoire. J'attends vos commentaires à son sujet et vos spéculations quant à son rôle._

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Sérénité relative**

.

Depuis la mise à pied de McGee et David pour une durée d'un mois, l'équipe première de l'agence tournait avec deux membres. Et ce fait n'avait pas pour autant jouer sur le ratio de rentabilité de l'équipe ainsi amputée. DiNozzo était aussi efficace qu'auparavant et Gibbs paraissait plus détendu. Il hurlait moins parce que l'italien savait anticiper ses ordres et le comprenait sans avoir besoin de mots.

.

Leur ancienne complicité semblait presque restaurée, du moins en surface. Tony parvenait à déduire l'humeur de l'ancien Marine comme par le passé parce que Gibbs n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis l'accident même si l'épreuve avait laissé quelques traces indélébiles. Il était même un peu plus facile à lire depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, sans doute parce qu'il était aussi plus enclin à écouter son second, son seul agent pour le moment.

.

Quand à Tony, l'ancien Marine avait du mal à le cerner, il en était tout déboussolé. Le jeune homme n'était plus le joyeux drille dont il se souvenait un peu. C'était les discussions entre ses agents qui lui avaient fourni plus d'indices que ses véritable souvenirs, c'était la raison qui l'incitait à écouter davantage les conversations, quitte à espionner pour en apprendre plus.

.

Cette méthode l'avait toujours servi de façon remarquable et il entendait continuer à la pratiquer. Ses agents pensaient qu'il était omniscient, qu'il parvenait à tout savoir sans se douter que laisser traîner ses oreilles était la meilleure façon de faire croire que c'était 'magique' comme dirait Abby. Il employait pour y parvenir différentes méthodes qui avaient toujours fait leurs preuves.

.

Pourtant, depuis son retour, il était sans cesse en retard d'un métro en ce qui concernait certaines choses, il parvenait encore à surprendre ses agents juniors mais l'italien le déroutait totalement. Il était plus secret, plus calme, plus concentré, plus sérieux que dans ses souvenirs les plus précis. Il était bien différent de l'homme qu'il avait laissé en charge de l'équipe et les commentaires qu'il avait entendus lors des premiers jours de son retour pouvaient l'expliquer.

.

Si McGee, Ziva et Abby - ainsi que Ducky dans une certaine mesure - avaient tous, chacun à leur façon, reportés leurs frustrations sur l'italien sans égard pour celui qui devait les aider à passer le cap de son départ sans avoir le moindre soutien, il n'était pas surprenant que Tony se soit replié sur lui-même afin d'encaisser les coups bas de ses collègues. C'était un mécanisme de défense que le jeune homme avait utilisé à maintes occasions pour se préserver, sans doute une attitude apprise durant son enfance.

.

Il était aussi incompréhensible pour lui de se souvenir de certains détails du comportement de son second mais qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de leur relation réelle était déroutant. Pour quelle raison son cerveau pouvait lui restituer certaines caractéristiques à son sujet mais qu'il restait muet sur d'autres ? C'était frustrant et parfaitement déloyal.

.

Il ne pouvait enquêter pour connaître la vérité sans se dévoiler et faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas opérationnel à 100 %. Ce serait courir le risque de se voir retirer encore la gestion de l'équipe et de devoir suivre quelques séances chez le psy. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le but qu'il voulait atteindre, la situation à son retour serait pire que ce qu'elle était actuellement.

.

En tout état de cause, depuis que ses agents juniors étaient aux arrêts, l'ambiance semblait s'être allégée à l'étage, on entendait plus de bavardages ou de rires, un bourdonnement qui manquait depuis plusieurs semaines. L'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée comme par miracle et Gibbs savait que le phénomène était en partie dû au fait que Tony souriait plus et bavardait avec les autres agents comme par le passé.

.

Vance avait également remarqué un changement subtil mais bien réel, c'était comme si le fait que les deux agents soient absents avait soudain ôté un poids des épaules des hommes et femmes qui travaillaient à l'étage. Se pouvait-il donc que tous réagissent selon le comportement de l'équipe première ou le fait que l'italien soit plus jovial y était-il pour quelque chose ? En tout cas, quel que puisse en être la cause, le directeur en était ravi.

.

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi sans incident majeur et même si McGee était absent, ses talents en informatique ne faisaient pas défaut car les deux hommes avaient recours aux employés du service informatique si besoin. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils travaillaient à nouveau comme ils l'avaient fait lors de l'intégration de Tony en remplacement de Burley. Le bon vieux travail de recherche par les méthodes traditionnelles avaient aussi du bon, contrairement à ce que l'informaticien pouvait laisser entendre.

Et le prochain retour des deux agents allait sans doute recréer la situation passée, ce que Gibbs voulait éviter. Mais dans quelle mesure pouvait-il influer sur leur comportement ? Leur punition serait-elle suffisante pour les calmer et les obliger à réfréner leur désir de blesser Tony ? Ces questions tournaient dans la tête de l'ancien Marine et cherchaient désespérément des réponses.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Finalement, le lundi précédent leur retour, Vance appela Gibbs dans son bureau. L'Agent s'y rendit avec un peu d'appréhension parce qu'il se doutait que le directeur voulait aborder le sujet de la reprise de travail de McGee et David. Que pourrait-il bien dire pour éviter les frictions futures au sein de son équipe reconstituée ? Il n'en savait rien et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il doutait d'être à la hauteur de son rôle.

.

La secrétaire de Vance le pria d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans même frapper au battant comme à son habitude. Le directeur était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et semblait calme et décontracté. Donc, aucun conflit en perspective ne semblait pointer son nez, c'était bon signe.

.

« Gibbs, prenez place » proposa courtoisement le directeur.

.

L'homme attendit patiemment que l'ancien Marine soit assis avant de poursuivre.

.

« Vos deux agents juniors vont reprendre le travail dans quelques jours comme vous le savez » débuta-t-il prudemment. « Je me doute bien qu'ils n'auront sans doute pas la grâce de changer d'attitude envers DiNozzo qu'ils doivent rendre responsable de leur mise à pied. »

.

Vance se leva, se dirigea vers le bar et remplit une tasse de café noir qu'il tendit à Gibbs avant de reprendre place dans son siège. Cette petite pause lui permit de se calmer un peu avant de poursuivre.

.

« J'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce qui pourrait permettre à votre équipe de surmonter les problèmes relationnels qu'elle traverse depuis votre accident. Je vais vous adjoindre un nouveau membre… »

.

A cette annonce, Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour arguer mais Vance leva la main pour l'en dissuader.

.

« Laissez-moi terminer avant de vous y opposer sans savoir » le prévint-il en souriant. « J'ai sélectionné parmi nos prochains agents en probation, un élément qui devrait inciter vos subordonnés à tempérer leurs attitudes envers votre second. L'Agent Grant Giordano est un ancien Seal, plus âgé que vos subordonnés, il souhaite être formé par un agent expérimenté mais n'a aucun a priori d'être sous les ordres d'un homme plus jeune. Nous avons discuté de son affectation et il a choisi spécifiquement d'être placé sous les ordres de l'Agent DiNozzo qui sera chargé de sa formation. Cette situation permettra à votre second de limiter ses contacts avec McGee et David dans la mesure où il s'occupera de votre bleu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Giordano, italien ? »

« Semblerait qu'il partage en effet une partie de ses origines avec votre second, du côté paternel, l'autre est américaine. C'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'il s'entendra bien avec DiNozzo. Votre avis ? »

.

Gibbs réfléchit rapidement et ne trouva aucun argument susceptible de venir contrer la décision du directeur. Au contraire, cette solution semblait idéale.

.

« J'y suis favorable, DiNozzo est le parfait candidat pour former un agent. Il a déjà montré les ficelles du métier aux Agents Todd et McGee même si ce dernier le niera. Je n'ai pas concouru à leur formation dans la mesure où mon second pouvait parfaitement l'assumer. Il sait être patient, connaît le travail d'agent de terrain, se charge de la paperasse comme personne. Il sera à même de compléter la formation de ce nouvel agent sans aucun problème » assura-t-il le directeur.

« Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre de votre bouche » approuva Vance. « Je veux que DiNozzo et Giordano assurent mutuellement leurs arrières sur le terrain, ça devrait ainsi limiter les risques de blessures par inadvertance » ironisa-t-il. « Tâchez de réduire les contacts directs de DiNozzo avec vos agents juniors à l'extérieur, votre homme a assez fréquenté Bethesda durant ces derniers mois. »

« Je sais, Ducky m'en a informé » soupira-t-il. « Je suis certain que DiNozzo et Giordano vont pouvoir travailler ensemble, je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient. »

« Pas de la part de Giordano en tout cas, je lui ai donné le choix de l'équipe qui le formerait étant donné qu'il est sorti premier de la promotion. Il a aussitôt opté pour votre équipe, Gibbs et en particulier souhaité être supervisé par DiNozzo. Il a expressément demandé cette affectation, j'ignore s'il a entendu parler de votre second mais je parierais que certains agents ont dû lui en toucher deux mots. Sachant également que votre équipe est réputée et était un modèle pour certaines autres, je suppose qu'il a pensé qu'il serait à la meilleure place. »

« Cette remarque était valable il y a quelque temps » nota Gibbs avec amertume. « Depuis, les choses ont quelque peu changé. »

« Je sais et je lui en ai touché deux mots également » indiqua Vance. « Il sait que deux agents sont absents mais je n'ai rien expliqué. Je vous laisse le soin de lui en donner la raison ou de vous taire. »

« Combien de temps sera-t-il affecté à l'équipe ? » s'enquit l'Agent senior.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il supportera d'y travailler ou qu'il souhaitera être transféré » indiqua le directeur.

« Ok » opina Gibbs. « Dois-je informer DiNozzo ou vous vous en chargez ? »

« Je vais les présenter l'un à l'autre » décida finalement Vance.

.

Sur ce, il appela sa secrétaire et l'invita à prévenir les deux hommes de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il profita de l'attente pour resservir un café à Gibbs et un autre pour lui, il prépara également une tasse avec crème et sucre et une avec uniquement du sucre. Gibbs le regarda avec un demi-sourire, voir le directeur jouer les serveurs dans son propre bureau était inhabituel. Vance surprit son expression et lui retourna le sourire.

.

« Savourez-le, je ne le ferais pas tous les jours » le prévint-il.

.

Au même moment, un heurt à la porte indiqua un visiteur qui entra lorsque Vance l'en pria. L'homme qui fit son entrée était certainement militaire, il ne pouvait le nier. Aussi grand que Gibbs, aussi blond que l'italien était brun, des yeux marrons malicieux et rieurs, mince mais musclé, il était aussi plus jeune que Gibbs lui-même de quelques années mais plus vieux que ses autres agents, cinq ou six de plus que DiNozzo s'il jugeait correctement.

.

Il s'avança vers le bureau où il se tint bien droit avant de prendre la main que lui tendait le directeur et de faire un signe de tête à l'ancien Marine.

.

« Agent Grant Giordano, Agent Senior en Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs » les présenta Vance. « Nous attendons l'Agent DiNozzo qui ne devrait pas tarder si ma secrétaire a réussi à le contacter » poursuivit-il. « Prenez place, voici un café noir et sucré » indiqua-t-il en désignant la tasse.

« Merci, Monsieur » dit poliment l'Agent. « Agent Gibbs, j'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires à votre sujet et je serais curieux de constater par moi-même si elles sont vraies » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers l'Agent senior.

« La moitié est vraie et l'autre moitié est exagérée » répliqua une belle voix derrière Giordano.

.

Le nouvel agent se tourna vers l'arrivant et se figea l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il se leva pour saluer l'italien.

« Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr, voici l'Agent en probation, Grant Giordano » indiqua à nouveau Vance pour les présenter.

« Come stai ? Benvenuto tra noi » le salua aimablement Tony tout en lui tendant la main. (Comment allez-vous ? Bienvenue parmi nous)

« Bene, gracie. Piacere di conoscerti, Agent DiNozzo » répondit en retour l'autre homme en le gratifiant d'une solide poignée de main. (Bien, merci. Ravi de vous rencontrer.)

.

Gibbs émit un petit son qui, aux oreilles de Tony, sonna comme un gloussement. L'italien le regarda en haussant les sourcils, interrogatif.

.

« Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche que tu sais déjà en quelle langue t'adresser à lui, DiNozzo » statua Gibbs en secouant la tête. « Simple supposition d'après son nom ? »

« Non, Gibbs. Pas de supposition, déduction et preuve à l'appui » répondit Tony sans fioriture. « Et je sais qu'il est sorti major de promotion de la dernière cuvée d'agents. »

« Bien sûr que tu connais ce détail » nota son patron. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui t'échappe dans certains domaines. »

« Messieurs, asseyez-vous que nous puissions commencer » les pria alors Vance tout en montrant à Tony la tasse qui l'attendait.

.

Tony le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire que Vance lui retourna avec un regard moqueur. Gibbs nota l'échange et se dit que les deux hommes avaient décidément l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Il n'avait jamais vu l'italien aussi à l'aise avec un directeur qu'avec Vance, même pas avec l'ancien directeur, Tom Morrow avec qui l'italien n'était pourtant jamais entré en conflit.

.

« Agent Giordano, vous avez souhaité être affecté à cette équipe et l'Agent Gibbs a approuvé ce transfert » commença Léon tout en observant attentivement Tony du coin de l'œil. « Votre formation sera assurée par l'Agent DiNozzo comme vous l'avez spécifié si toutefois vous êtes d'accord » poursuivit-il en se tournant vers l'italien.

« Vous me demandez d'être son superviseur, Directeur ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Non seulement ça mais aussi son formateur et avec l'accord de votre supérieur » indiqua Vance.

.

Tony lança un regard à l'ancien Marine qui inclina la tête pour indiquer son approbation, ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Normalement, la formation revenait au chargé d'équipe donc Gibbs en l'occurrence sauf que l'ancien Marine avait légué ce privilège à Tony pour la formation de McGee et Todd. En vérité, l'italien avait été chargé de celle de tout agent qui avait été affecté à leur équipe temporairement parce que l'ex sniper n'avait aucune patience pour ça en particulier.

.

Il avait pris le temps de former Tony au début de leur collaboration mais à vrai dire, l'ex détective était déjà bien aguerri au travail de terrain, il avait également choisi de compléter sa formation par lui-même soit en compulsant les manuels, soit en se faisant aider par les Agents Pacci et Balboa devenus des amis par la suite. Tony était en grande partie un autodidacte et il aimait s'instruire de cette façon, à son rythme et sans pression. Il était également un avide et rapide apprenti, il fallait rarement lui répéter deux fois les choses.

.

« Que je comprenne bien » dit soudain Tony. « Agent Giordano, vous avez spécifiquement demandé que je vous forme ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de vous au centre de formation, votre photo fait partie du mur des meilleurs hommes ayant obtenu d'excellents résultats dans diverses disciplines » expliqua Grant. « Il me semblait qu'il serait intéressant de voir ce que vous valiez comme instructeur. »

« Si vous souhaitez que notre collaboration ait une chance de voir le jour, donnez-moi donc la vraie raison de votre choix » demanda fermement Tony.

.

Vance et Gibbs échangèrent un regard mi amusé et mi interrogateur. Qu'avait donc perçu l'italien pour faire cette remarque ? Avec intérêt, ils virent Giordano scruter Tony, se redresser sur son siège avant de décider de répondre.

.

« Votre réputation vous a précédé, si je puis dire » commença Grant. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai entendu parler de vous au centre mais j'ai également un ami qui est policier à… Baltimore. »

.

Et là, les trois hommes virent Tony se figer et grimacer avant que son visage ne redevienne inexpressif et qu'il se focalise à nouveau sur Giordano.

.

« Paul m'a raconté quelques-uns de vos exploits, du moins ceux qu'il pouvait dévoiler tout en m'assurant qu'il y avait plus » continua-t-il.

« Vous faites référence à Paul Gordon, de la Brigade des Stups si je ne me trompe pas. J'ai travaillé avec lui sur plusieurs affaires. »

« Lui-même, il m'a narré l'affaire Macaluso, un grand exploit que d'avoir mis cette famille mafieuse à terre, à vrai dire » dit-il avec une note d'admiration perceptible dans la voix.

« N'importe quel flic aurait pu en faire autant » statua Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Sûr que de se faire passer pour un italien et rester sous le radar durant près de 12 mois est à la portée de n'importe quel flic » ironisa Grant. « Vous et moi savons bien ce qu'il en est exactement, Agent DiNozzo. Nous portons un nom italien, nous connaissons la mafia et ses lois, ''l'Omerta'' et son arme, le ''Lupara''. En dehors de nous autres italiens, qui connaît la différence entre la ''Cosa Nostra'' et la ''Camorra''? »

« Lupara ? » répéta Gibbs d'un ton interrogateur.

.

Il écoutait l'échange avec attention et un brin d'amusement soigneusement dissimulé. Grant émit un petit rire et échangea un regard moqueur avec Tony.

.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » déclara Giordano avec un soupir.

« Le Lupara est un fusil qui était autrefois utilisé pour chasser les loups, la mafia sicilienne s'en sert pour exécuter les traîtres à sa cause ou bien 'il pentito' ou repenti, autrement dit celui qui a brisé la 'Loi du Silence' ou 'Omerta' » expliqua simplement Tony. « La 'Vendetta' ou 'justice privée' est quelque chose que la Mafia a toujours souhaitée spectaculaire afin de servir de moyen de dissuasion. »

« Et quelle est la différence entre 'Cosa Nostra' et 'Camorra' ? » questionna Vance qui prenait intérêt à la discussion même si elle ne correspondait pas au sujet du jour.

« A l'origine du terme, la Cosa Nostra veut dire 'notre chose, notre affaire' et était le premier nom de la Mafia sicilienne qui, par extension, désigne aujourd'hui toute organisation criminelle quelle qu'elle soit. La Camorra est la Mafia italienne née à Naples au début du 19ème siècle » indiqua Tony.

« Vous êtes sûr de n'être pas mafieux, DiNozzo parce que vous en connaissez un rayon sur le sujet » remarqua malicieusement Vance.

« Trois mois de préparation et 12 mois sous couverture vous permettent de vous familiariser avec l'histoire de cette organisation, Monsieur » déclara l'italien.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous excellez dans cette discipline, j'imagine » remarqua Léon. « Le souci du détail et de l'authenticité afin d'être prêt à toute éventualité. »

« En partie » nota simplement Tony sans s'étendre.

« Bien, même si le sujet peut être passionnant, notre entretien concerne surtout votre avenir proche en tant que mentor » rappela le directeur pour recentrer la discussion. « Comme je l'ai indiqué à Gibbs, vous serez amené à entraîner l'Agent Giordano sur le terrain et au bureau pour l'inévitable paperasse qui suit toute enquête. Je souhaite que vous travaillez exclusivement en tandem pour les prochaines semaines, vous avez carte blanche pour instruire Giordano de la manière que vous jugerez la plus appropriée. Vous pouvez en discuter avec Gibbs qui m'en référera s'il juge qu'il y a incompatibilité avec votre travail ou sa charge. En aucun cas, vous ne laissez l'Agent McGee ou l'Officier David interférer avec votre mission de formation. Des questions, Messieurs ? »

« Hum, qui informera le reste de l'équipe de ce changement ? » finit par demander Tony.

« En tant que supérieur hiérarchique, Gibbs et ce dès lundi matin » indiqua Vance. « En cas de problème, je leur donnerais des ordres plus formels. »

.

Il scruta ensuite les trois hommes avant de les libérer.

.

« Bien, si c'est tout, vous pouvez disposer… tous les trois » déclara Vance en s'emparant d'un dossier et sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Alors que pensez-vous ce Grant ?

.

A vous lire

.

Chtimi


	19. Chapitre 18 : Adaptation forcée

.

.

.

 _Vous semblez bien intriguées par ce nouvel agent introduit dans l'équipe. Pour savoir le rôle qu'il y jouera, suivez donc ce chapitre qui vous en donnera un avant-goût. Spéculez également sur la relation qu'il aura avec nos deux agents Gibbs et DiNozzo._

 _._

 _J'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience vos commentaires. Donc, n'hésitez pas, donnez votre avis et votre impression._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : Adaptation forcée**

.

Tony en tête, suivi de Giordano et Gibbs, sortit d'un pas tranquille et fit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau devant lequel il resta un moment debout. Il évalua l'espace et prit une décision rapide qui, il le savait, n'emporterait pas l'accord de Gibbs et surtout pas celui de McGee mais servirait mieux son travail de formateur.

.

« Gibbs, je vais transférer le bureau de McGee et l'installer à celui situé à ta gauche, Giordano prendra celui du 'Bleu', ce sera plus pratique pour nous » décréta-t-il soudain d'un ton sans appel.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, DiNozzo, de faire ce changement dans le dos de McGee » le questionna l'ancien Marine d'un ton septique.

« Il serait temps que McGee accepte le fait que JE suis également son supérieur et que je peux prendre des décisions sans lui en référer » répliqua son second en soutenant le regard de Gibbs. « De plus, le directeur m'a donné carte blanche » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

.

Gibbs fit le tour du bullpen du regard à plusieurs reprises puis finit par opiner donnant implicitement son accord à l'italien.

.

Et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Tony aidé de Giordano organisèrent les bureaux comme l'italien le voulait. Tony fit venir un technicien informatique à qui il demanda d'intervertir les deux ordinateurs de façon que McGee conserve son poste avec tous ses paramètres personnels. L'italien savait qu'au moins ainsi, la pilule passerait sans doute un peu mieux tout en sachant que l'informaticien râlerait et protesterait de la décision uniquement parce que Tony l'aurait prise.

.

Ensuite, les deux hommes discutèrent du parcours de formation de Giordano au FLECT et de ce que Tony lui enseignerait. Gibbs, sous couverture de relire les rapports des dernières enquêtes, observa le nouvel agent. L'ancien Seal semblait attentif à ce que son second lui disait, il écoutait, prenait des notes, posait quelques questions.

.

Vers la fin de la journée, Tony s'enquit de savoir si Grant avait un logement et un moyen de locomotion. Gibbs secoua la tête, lui-même n'aurait jamais songé à poser la question, Giordano était un adulte qui pouvait certainement se prendre en charge sans qu'on lui tienne la main. Tony, par contre, savait s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails ayant changé souvent de poste et donc d'appartement.

.

Il regarda les deux hommes quitter leur espace après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur et Gibbs sourit. Ces deux-là allaient certainement devenir des amis sans difficulté, leur origine commune étant déjà un atout. Restait à savoir comment Giordano serait accepté par McGee et David et si son adjonction à l'équipe serait plus un problème qu'une solution.

.

Il allait lui aussi partir lorsque Vance apparut soudain devant son bureau.

.

« Comment s'est passé le reste de la journée, Gibbs ? » s'enquit-il.

« Plutôt bien, Léon. DiNozzo vous a pris au mot au sujet de la 'carte blanche', il a réorganisé les bureaux » l'informa son subordonné. « Attendez-vous à recevoir une plainte en bonne et due forme de la part de McGee. »

« Et qu'a donc fait DiNozzo qui risque d'irriter votre agent ? »

« Il a relégué notre bleu à ce bureau » dit Gibbs en le lui montrant d'un geste de la main. « DiNozzo pense qu'il sera plus pratique que Giordano et lui soient côte à côte. »

« Il a raison, ça tombe sous le sens » approuva le directeur.

« Espérons que McGee le comprendra aussi » soupira l'ancien Marine.

.

Le directeur balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre.

.

« Si ça pose un problème, je lui indiquerai que j'en ai fait un ordre. Et à part ça, pensez-vous que leur collaboration sera efficace ? »

« Sans le moindre doute, Giordano a écouté DiNozzo tout l'après-midi, il est décidé à apprendre tout ce que notre italien lui enseignera et religieusement en plus. »

« Bien, si mon idée peut améliorer les relations de l'équipe d'une quelconque façon, ce ne sera pas un mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Léon, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite » l'avertit Gibbs. « Il se peut tout aussi bien que cette décision mette le feu aux poudres ou éteigne l'incendie. Qui peut prédire dans quel sens la balance penchera ? »

« Il faut bien crever l'abcès, Gibbs » dit Vance. « Je ne peux laisser plus longtemps les choses aller plus loin, il faut que mon équipe première soit à nouveau opérationnelle à 100%. J'ai besoin de chaque membre de votre équipe et DiNozzo en est un maillon important, vous le savez parfaitement bien. »

« Vous espérez vraiment que laisser DiNozzo jouer les formateurs pourra arranger les choses ? »

« Gibbs, j'ai adhéré à la demande de Giordano parce que je sais qu'en tant qu'agent en probation, qui plus est plus âgé que DiNozzo, il suivra les ordres et respectera l'homme. Je souhaite que McGee et David voient ce dont votre second est capable et qu'il peut parfaitement être respecté. »

« Je les entends d'ici dire qu'en tant qu'ancien Seal, il sait ce que suivre les ordres veut dire » objecta Gibbs.

« Nous verrons bien, Gibbs » soupira Vance. « Il sera peut-être un challenge pour eux… »

« Ou un autre moyen de dénigrer DiNozzo. »

« Ou un exemple à suivre… » le contra le directeur.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils suivraient un disciple de DiNozzo ? Là, vous rêvez et les yeux grand ouverts encore » ironisa l'ancien Marine.

« Oui, sans doute » admit l'homme noir. « Bon, ne spéculons pas, laissons venir et observons » conclut-il. « Bonne soirée, Gibbs. »

« A vous aussi, Léon » répondit Jethro.

.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent lorsque l'ascenseur les déposa au parking, chacun s'en fut vers son véhicule. Tandis qu'il faisait route vers son domicile, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de songer que la semaine prochaine risquait d'être dure, ses deux agents revenus de leur pénitence voudraient certainement prendre revanche sur l'italien même si leurs propres actions étaient à l'origine de leur disgrâce et qu'ils le savaient parfaitement. Mais c'était toujours gratifiant d'avoir un bouc émissaire sur qui déverser sa colère.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans difficulté majeure. L'équipe réduite travailla sur deux affaires d'importance mineure et elles permirent à Gibbs de se faire une opinion non seulement sur la valeur de leur recrue mais aussi sur l'enseignement avisé dispensé par DiNozzo, ce pour lequel il n'avait aucun doute. Il suffisait de voir comment McGee avait évolué de simple informaticien à agent presque expérimenté.

Et l'ancien Marine dut vite reconnaître que le professeur n'était pas mauvais parce que l'élève suivait les instructions sans rechigner mais posait des questions pertinentes et recevait des réponses avisées et surtout suffisamment complètes et précises, ce qui ne nécessitait pas d'explications supplémentaires.

.

Les deux hommes travaillaient en parfaite synchronisation, faisant songer qu'ils devaient bosser ensemble depuis des années alors qu'ils le faisaient depuis seulement quelques jours. Giordano, comme Gibbs l'avait supposé, apprenait vite et retenait bien. Rarement son mentor devait lui montrer les tâches plusieurs fois et si Tony supervisait, il n'avait pas besoin de contrôler obligatoirement.

.

Ducky avait souri lorsqu'il avait rencontré Giordano pour la première fois en compagnie de Tony déclarant que, pour deux hommes ayant une origine commune, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. DiNozzo était brun avec une peau par le soleil alors que Giordano était blond avec une peau laiteuse qui devait plutôt craindre l'astre solaire.

Les deux agents avaient souri au légiste et l'avaient assuré, dans un bel ensemble parfaitement coordonné, que leur différence venait du côté maternel. Leur réponse spontanée et similaire les fit éclater de rire avant qu'ils ne se tapent la main comme deux gamins.

.

L'écossais sourit de plus belle tout en songeant que l'ancien Marine se préparait de sacrés challenges avec ces deux-là. Il attendait avec impatience de voir également de quelle façon les agents juniors allaient accueillir un autre collègue, même temporairement, qui soit presque une copie de Tony. Sûrement que des étincelles risquaient de jaillir plus souvent que quiconque ne puisse l'imaginer.

Le médecin présageait que l'entente au sein de l'équipe ne serait pas prête de revenir à son état antérieur au départ de Jethro, si jamais elle l'avait été. Il spéculait qu'elle allait plutôt s'aggraver encore un peu plus que de s'améliorer.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lundi matin, jour de retour de McGee et David, arriva trop vite au goût de Gibbs qui avait apprécié de collaborer avec les deux demi-italiens. Entendre rire de nouveau Tony avait éveillé comme un écho dans l'esprit de l'ancien Marine, un rappel de quelque chose qui lui échappait encore et toujours même s'il tentait de se souvenir de toutes ses forces.

.

Et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, la frustration était très grande de savoir et la tentation de poser les questions qui se précipitaient sur ses lèvres était presque insupportable. Pourtant, il se retenait de questionner sans vraiment comprendre pour quelle raison.

.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine irritation qu'il franchit l'entrée du building, salua brièvement le garde de la sécurité avant de passer le détecteur pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur et gagner l'étage. Il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau et attendit l'arrivée de toute son équipe avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il tentait de cacher.

.

Tony et Grant furent les premiers à venir le rejoindre, il les accueillit d'un simple geste de la main avant de les laisser s'installer tandis qu'il se plongeait dans le rapport de leur dernière affaire rédigé par Giordano dont il apprécia la rédaction. Il nota avec satisfaction que l'ancien Seal avait copié le style de DiNozzo, ce qui rendait le document aisé à lire.

.

Tous trois étaient déjà au travail depuis une bonne heure lorsque les deux autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent enfin. Ils vinrent saluer Gibbs courtoisement sans même prendre la peine de faire de même envers Tony ou l'inconnu qu'ils avaient repéré aussitôt.

.

Comme prédit par Gibbs, lorsque McGee constata que son bureau avait été réquisitionné sans son consentement, il fut hors de lui. Il fit savoir son hostilité sans ambages et dans des termes pour le moins cru lorsqu'il sut que Tony en était à l'origine.

.

L'informaticien était arrivé avec presque une heure de retard sur son horaire habituel, en compagnie de Ziva, avait salué Gibbs mais ignoré ostensiblement Tony. Il darda un regard furieux sur celui qui occupait son bureau. Il attaqua aussitôt sans chercher à connaître les raisons de la situation.

.

« Agent McGee » se présenta-t-il quand même. « J'ignore qui vous êtes et qui a autorisé à vous installer là mais c'est mon bureau. Aussi, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir le libérer et de vous en trouver un autre. Merci » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

.

Giordano leva les yeux, dévisagea l'informaticien mais ne fit aucun geste pour se déplacer. Il se contenta d'échanger un regard avec Tony, de hausser les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son travail. McGee patienta deux minutes avant de se tourner vers Gibbs qui le regardait, un air moqueur sur le visage et un demi-sourire ironique. McGee fronça les sourcils et attendit que quelqu'un lui explique la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui lui fut répondu.

.

« Agent McGee, l'Agent Giordano est notre nouvel agent en formation sous ma responsabilité et directement sous mes ordres. Votre bureau est désormais celui situé à gauche de Gibbs » l'informa DiNozzo d'une voix tranquille. « Votre ordinateur y a été déplacé par le service informatique, vous ne perdrez ainsi aucune modification que vous y avez installée. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais ce bureau ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix nettement hostile. « J'occupe celui-là depuis mon arrivée dans l'équipe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais celui qui doit déménager. »

« Parce que je l'ai décidé » affirma Tony d'un ton ferme.

« Et qui crois-tu être pour prendre cette décision ? Tu n'es pas le chef d'équipe, il me semble » attaqua aussitôt l'informaticien. « Tu n'as aucun droit de prendre ce genre de décision sans me demander mon avis et je refuse de m'installer là où tu le souhaites. Aussi, je te conseille de remettre les choses en ordre et de me rendre ma place dans les plus brefs délais » ordonna-t-il d'un ton furieux.

.

Tony le regarda calmement avant d'échanger un regard rapide avec Gibbs. L'ancien Marine fit juste un signe discret de la tête l'invitant à agir comme il l'entendait. Il savait que l'italien n'abuserait pas de sa position mais qu'il devait affirmer son autorité. Il vit Tony se lever nonchalamment, faire les quelques pas qui le conduisirent directement devant McGee qui, prudemment, se recula comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

.

« Qui je crois être, Agent McGee ? » débuta-t-il calmement. « Je suis le second de Gibbs, ce qui implique que je suis également votre supérieur hiérarchique, que ceci vous plaise ou non. Et les décisions que je prends ne sont pas discutables. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner et encore moins à discuter ceux que je donne comme vous le faites trop souvent. A toutes fins utiles, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes encore qu'un agent junior et non un agent confirmé. Si vous jugez être opprimé par ma décision, vous avez le choix d'en référer à l'Agent Gibbs ou directement au Directeur Adjoint Vance. Mais sachez qu'en aucun cas, je ne changerais ce qui est fait. Et je n'ai aucune justification à vous donner à ce sujet. En conséquence, le sujet est clos et vous vous installez à votre nouveau bureau sans plus discuter. Ah, autre chose également, Agent McGee, désormais, vous vous adresserez à moi en utilisant mon grade et mon nom et en me vouvoyant et ceci ne souffre aucune discussion possible. »

.

Puis, pour montrer que ce dernier ordre était destiné à être respecté par les deux agents, il se tourna vers David.

.

« Ceci est valable également pour vous, Officier David » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'israélienne qui avait suivi la mise au point sans rien dire. « Si l'un de vous pense ne pas pouvoir respecter cet ordre, j'attends votre demande de transfert sur mon bureau avant la fin de la journée. »

.

Sans attendre une réponse plausible de la part de ses collègues, Tony pivota et regagna son bureau où il se replongea dans le dossier qu'il étudiait avant l'esclandre. Ziva comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses le premier jour de son retour et se tint coi.

.

Par contre, McGee regarda Tony, bouche bée, avant finalement d'aller déposer ses affaires sur son nouveau bureau. Il respira profondément avant de s'acheminer vers les escaliers menant au bureau directorial, la tête haute mais la colère irradiant de tout son corps.

.

Tony le suivit des yeux et sourit largement tout en secouant la tête. Il allait recevoir la plus belle réprimande qui soit et reviendrait sûrement la queue entre les jambes. L'informaticien espérait sans doute avoir le soutien du directeur ou du moins pouvoir déposer une plainte contre lui mais il allait devoir déchanter. Vance lui avait donné carte blanche et même McGee ne pouvait rien contre ça.

.

« Il n'apprendra donc jamais » marmonna-t-il en soupirant.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, la prédiction de l'italien se révéla exacte. McGee redescendit, les épaules voûtées et la tête basse. Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, sans prêter attention à son entourage. Il échangea juste un regard rapide avec David en passant devant son bureau, grimaça et poursuivit avant de s'asseoir devant ce qui serait désormais son bureau.

.

Les regards de Gibbs et Tony se croisèrent avant de se poser sur l'informaticien un bref instant. L'italien esquissa un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête à nouveau. Gibbs comprit le message et laissa son agent junior digérer la réprimande que Vance lui avait très certainement servie. Il se demandait quand le jeune homme apprendrait à réfléchir avant de laisser son tempérament le conduire à se comporter de façon irrévérencieuse.

.

Le conflit entre ses trois agents ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer et Gibbs songea que son supérieur avait sous-estimé le problème. Il lui paraissait impossible que les choses s'arrangent et il était certain que, tôt ou tard, il aurait une ou plusieurs demandes de transfert sur son bureau. Il espérait sincèrement que Tony ne serait pas l'un de ceux qui en déposerait une ou pire encore, sa lettre de démission.

.

Si tel devait être le cas, il ignorait s'il serait capable de continuer à travailler sans que le jeune homme ne soit à ses côtés. Si l'italien demandait un transfert, peut-être que le choc serait moindre, surtout s'il occupait un poste dans une autre équipe du bureau.

.

Dans le cas d'une démission, Gibbs savait qu'il aurait du mal à se faire à l'idée que l'italien ne soit plus là. Sans doute arriverait-il à faire illusion ou s'adapterait-il à la situation. Il n'était pas encore prêt à partir en retraite comme l'avait prouvé son retour.

.

Seul le temps lui permettrait de savoir de quel côté pencherait la balance !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite semaine pour que les agents juniors prennent le pouls de la situation et comprennent que DiNozzo avait été promu formateur et que Giordano et lui formaient désormais un tandem à part entière. L'un n'était jamais loin de l'autre, il était évident que l'ancien Seal était l'ombre de l'ex-détective. Il assurait les arrières de l'italien comme si DiNozzo était son seul collègue.

.

McGee, selon le plan élaboré avec Ziva, s'engagea le premier dans la bataille lorsque Gibbs tourna les talons pour un raid au Starbucks du coin pour son sempiternel café et que DiNozzo s'était absenté pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il se leva, s'approcha du bureau… de son ancien bureau et s'adossa négligemment contre, les bras croisés dans une pause qu'il voulait décontractée et non menaçante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

.

« Alors, c'est comment de travailler avec DiNozzo ? Pas trop dur de prendre des ordres d'un homme plus jeune que vous et qui plus est un civil ? »

.

Giordano leva la tête, le scruta un instant et comprit rapidement que l'informaticien cherchait à le tester et à créer un conflit entre lui et son mentor. Il réfléchit rapidement et décida qu'il ne laisserait pas ces deux agents le monter contre celui qu'il considérait comme un partenaire de confiance. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ces deux-là ne portaient pas DiNozzo dans leur cœur et qu'ils trouveraient tous les prétextes pour le dénigrer.

.

« Agent McGee, je mesure chaque jour la chance que j'ai, en tant qu'agent en probation, d'avoir un formateur de la valeur de l'Agent DiNozzo, un agent expérimenté qui connaît son job et qui sait rester modeste malgré tout » répliqua enfin le 'bleu'.

.

La sincérité qui perçait nettement dans la voix de Giordano stupéfia grandement l'Agent McGee. Il resta une minute sans rien dire, digérant le choc que la réponse lui avait fait. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle déclaration même s'il avait remarqué la franche et évidente camaraderie que les deux hommes semblaient partager.

.

« Waouh, vous êtes un de ces nouveaux qui est aveuglé par la poudre aux yeux qu'il jette, ma parole » s'exclama le geek en ricanant.

.

Au lieu de se lancer dans une polémique inutile avec l'informaticien, Giordano décida de passer à l'attaque plutôt que de rester dans l'offensive. Il savait que le jeune Agent serait certainement désarçonné et c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

.

« Pardonnez ma question mais que cherchez-vous exactement, Agent McGee ? Que je dénigre mon supérieur ou que je devienne un délateur dans votre genre ? Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, désolé de vous décevoir. Et à l'avenir, je vous suggère d'éviter de vouloir me mêler au conflit que vous et l'Officier David avaient avec mon mentor. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de me considérer comme partie neutre, je ne désire pas me retrouver dans l'obligation de faire un rapport sur votre inqualifiable tentative de subversion. Pourtant, si je dois réagir, ce ne sera certainement pas en votre faveur. Ceci est mon seul et ultime avertissement sur le sujet. J'espère donc que vous ne tenterez plus de me rallier à vos plans tordus pour discréditer l'Agent DiNozzo. Sur ce, j'ai du travail que je souhaite reprendre. »

.

Sur cette tirade parfaitement envoyée, Grant reprit effectivement le travail qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt pour répondre à son collègue temporaire.

.

McGee le regarda, les yeux ronds et un air totalement hébété peint sur le visage. Comment cet agent, un bleu qui plus est, pouvait avoir deviné ce qu'il cherchait. DiNozzo avait déjà, semble-t-il, acquis la loyauté de ce nouvel agent. Comment l'homme, ce gamin qui n'avait jamais grandi, pouvait-il inspirer pareille confiance après seulement quelques jours ? C'était incompréhensible.

.

Et se voir ainsi percé à jour aussi vite démontrait clairement qu'il ne savait toujours pas cacher ses sentiments et était bien incapable de rivaliser avec l'italien à ce sujet. Les missions sous couverture ne seraient sans doute pas pour lui dans un avenir proche malgré son ardent désir de prouver qu'il valait bien son collègue !

.

La situation était bien différente de celle que Ziva et lui avaient envisagée. Il pensait que le bleu serait trop content de déverser ses doléances dans leurs mains et de se plaindre de l'intolérance de l'italien, de son immaturité, de son attitude désinvolte, de ses gamineries, de ses farces ridicules. Et voilà que c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. L'homme semblait particulièrement ravi de travailler en tandem avec l'italien. Etait-ce parce que tous deux partageaient une partie de leurs origines ? Ou y avait-il autre chose que Ziva ou lui n'avaient pas détecté ?

.

Il jeta un regard à l'israélienne qui haussa les épaules et lui fit un discret signe l'invitant à regagner son bureau. Une nouvelle stratégie devrait être mise au point sans tarder pour remédier à la situation qui dégénérait de semaine en semaine. Les deux jeunes gens souhaitaient voir DiNozzo hors de leurs jambes et définitivement hors de l'équipe de Gibbs. Mais comment y parvenir si leur nouvelle addition ne jouait pas le jeu ?

.

McGee soupira et finalement, choisit de regagner son bureau comme le conseillait sa collègue silencieusement. Il allait lancer son programme de messagerie instantanée pour converser avec elle lorsque Gibbs refit son apparition. Deux minutes plus tard, DiNozzo sortait du MTAC et reprenait place à son bureau sans dire un mot sur la raison de son absence.

.

Les fréquentes demandes de consultation des autres équipes et les incessants allers et retours au MTAC de l'italien générait un surcroît de travail pour David et McGee qui lui en tenaient rigueur. Leur mécontentement augmentait lorsque l'homme parvenait à découvrir un indice ou à émettre une théorie valable sur leur affaire en cours après juste une heure à étudier le dossier de l'enquête que le reste de l'équipe s'échinait à résoudre.

.

Le plus frustrant était que Gibbs ne disait rien, il ne faisait aucun reproche à DiNozzo sur ses absences comme s'il était parfaitement au courant de la situation et s'en était accommodé. McGee ricana intérieurement, bien sûr que l'ancien Marine savait, après tout, il était le chef de l'équipe et Vance avait dû le consulter pour obtenir son accord. Mais quels étaient les termes exacts de cet accord était un mystère que les deux Agents ne parvenaient pas à décrypter.

.

La jalousie et la colère dominaient les sentiments de McGee envers l'italien et il ne faisait aucun geste pour les cacher. Pour quelle raison devrait-il être honteux de ressentir cela envers un agent qui ne devrait même pas travailler pour une agence fédérale ?

.

Il savait que sa partenaire éprouvait des sentiments bien différents des siens envers l'italien. L'envie, l'incompréhension et une hostilité latente étaient ceux que l'Officier du Mossad expérimentait. Elle cachait mieux ses émotions que le jeune informaticien mais elles transparaissaient parfois nettement dans ses gestes ou ses paroles malgré elle.

.

Sans l'environnement strict de son entraînement, elle perdait le contrôle d'une attitude neutre et dévoilait donc plus souvent ses réactions. Et McGee avait beau ne pas être aussi perspicace qu'il faudrait, il était bien conscient que l'israélienne était aussi désireuse que lui de se débarrasser de DiNozzo. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons mais avec autant de force que lui.

.

La prudence était toutefois désormais une composante dont il leur faudrait tenir compte. Ils étaient tous deux sur la sellette et le moindre faux pas pourrait leur coûter plus cher qu'une simple mise à pied ou une nouvelle remise à niveau des procédures et protocoles. Réfléchir avant d'agir serait leur meilleur allié sous peine de perdre leur poste au NCIS définitivement et certainement une place dans n'importe quelle autre agence.

.

Définir une stratégie pour saborder la nouvelle confiance que Gibbs semblait avoir retrouvée en DiNozzo ne serait pas facile et serait certainement plus compliquée sans la participation de Giordano. Ils avaient déduit, à tort, que le Seal serait trop heureux de les aider dans cette entreprise sans connaitre son opinion au sujet de son formateur. Mal leur en a pris de ne pas tenir compte de ce 'léger' détail.

.

Et la réprimande récente que Vance lui avait personnellement servie ajoutée aux mesures disciplinaires et humiliantes qu'ils avaient tous deux subies tendait à démontrer que le directeur adjoint avait à cœur de soutenir l'italien.

.

Non seulement il était évident qu'il appréciait leur collègue mais il lui confiait la formation d'un agent en probation, rôle qui aurait dû être dévolu à lui, McGee, un agent confirmé et suffisamment expérimenté pour le faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait faire pire que DiNozzo n'avait fait avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Le coup d'œil que lui lança soudain Gibbs le renvoya rapidement à son travail avant qu'il ne soit réprimandé ouvertement et publiquement pour son manque d'ardeur. Il ne souhaitait pas mécontenté son patron plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant les quelques semaines précédant son absence.

.

Regagner l'estime et la confiance de Gibbs était l'objectif majeur qu'il s'était fixé afin de démontrer qu'il pouvait faire mieux que DiNozzo et prétendre ainsi à remplacer dès l'éviction de l'italien de leur équipe. Il devait non seulement en convaincre Gibbs mais également Vance quitte à se désolidariser de Ziva si nécessaire pour assurer son avenir au sein de l'agence.

.

C'était sans doute la meilleure **RESOLUTION** qu'il avait prise durant sa formation après bien des réflexions sur l'attitude à adopter pour tenter de faire oublier son comportement passé.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Détente bienvenue

.

.

.

 _Contente de voir que vous appréciez ce nouveau personnage. Et j'espère que vous le serez tout autant par la suite mais dans la mesure où il est d'ores et déjà évident qu'il ne se rangera pas du côté de nos deux idiots, je pense que cela vous conviendra._

 _._

 _Un merci spécial à Odvie qui se fait un devoir de commenter chaque chapitre. Et dans la mesure où j'ai peu de commentaires, je les apprécie d'autant plus. Tout comme ceux qui sont postés par mes lectrices habituelles._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre fait un break dans l'histoire et vous entraîne quelque part… où vous n'auriez sans doute pas cru la voir s'orienter. Donc j'attends vos coms pour connaitre vos réactions._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Détente bienvenue**

.

Ce vendredi en fin d'après-midi, la tension était plus que palpable dans l'espace de l'équipe première. Comme prévu, McGee et Ziva avaient cherché à monter Giordano contre DiNozzo et lorsque leur petit manège n'avait pas fonctionné, ils s'étaient ligués contre les deux hommes pour leur mener la vie dure. Pourtant, ce second plan n'avait pas marché non plus comme prévu puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à deux collègues qui ne mordaient pas à l'hameçon de leurs insultes.

.

Chaque fois que l'un des agents juniors lançait une remarque désobligeante envers l'un des deux hommes, l'autre venait le soutenir d'un geste ou d'un regard avant d'ignorer totalement l'auteur de la sentence irrévérencieuse. Malgré le rappel à l'ordre de Gibbs, ils tentaient de déstabiliser le duo de toutes les manières possibles qui leur paraissaient pouvoir fonctionner. Et même s'ils se cassaient régulièrement les dents en le faisant, ils persévéraient en se disant qu'un jour, quelque chose marcherait.

.

Finalement, l'heure du départ avait sonné et Grant s'empara de son sac et vint se planter devant le bureau de Tony qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter l'agence. Tony leva la tête et lui sourit comme il le faisait souvent. Et Giordano adorait le voir sourire, son visage en était illuminé et encore plus séduisant.

.

« Dites, Anthony, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner pour un verre ? » demanda-t-il attirant l'attention de Tim et Ziva.

.

Un détail qui les avait intrigués était le fait que le 'bleu' appelait DiNozzo par son prénom entier et non le diminutif. Pour quelle raison était-il autorisé à le faire, ils l'ignoraient mais cela les agaçait prodigieusement. Encore un grief à ajouter à leur liste.

.

Les deux jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de leur collègue mais Tony ne prit pas la peine de baisser le ton.

.

« Eh, vous n'en avez pas assez de ma compagnie, Grant ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Quand la compagnie est agréable, il n'y a aucune raison de la bouder » répliqua Grant en souriant. « Alors, vous êtes partant ? »

« Ok et si le cœur vous en dit, on peut prévoir aussi le dîner » proposa Tony.

« D'accord, je vous suis » accepta sans façon l'aîné.

« A lundi, Gibbs » lança Tony en prenant ses affaires.

« Bon week-end » dit Grant à personne en particulier.

« A lundi, vous deux » répondit Gibbs à leur salut.

.

Sans se préoccuper de l'opinion de deux autres, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur tout en discutant et en plaisantant. Gibbs, l'air de rien, jeta un discret coup d'œil à ses deux subordonnés qui échangeaient un regard incrédule.

.

« Quel goujat ! » s'exclama Tim. « Pourquoi ne pas nous demander si nous voulions nous joindre à lui ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se faire une place dans l'équipe. »

« As-tu envie de passer toute une soirée à entendre DiNozzo se vanter de ses exploits, Tim ? » demanda Ziva d'un ton incrédule.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous n'aurons pas pu diriger la conversation, à deux, nous aurions certainement pu éviter qu'il monopolise la discussion » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, mon cher » ironisa la brune. « C'est bien toi qui ne cesse de dire qu'il a une trop grande 'gueule' et qu'il sait utiliser les mots mieux que toi. »

« Un de ces jours, ça lui jouera des tours de ne pas savoir la fermer » prédit McGee. « Bon, on ne va pas les laisser perturber notre soirée. Viens, je t'invite » conclut-il en lui tendant la main.

.

Gracieusement, l'israélienne accepta et se leva. Elle s'empara de son sac et suivit obligeamment l'informaticien. Tous deux firent leur chemin vers l'ascenseur sans même songer à saluer leur chef. Gibbs les regarda et se demanda si, un jour, ils réaliseraient que l'italien n'était pas ce qu'il leur laissait voir.

.

Le chef d'équipe regarda le dossier qu'il lisait puis soupira. Il secoua la tête et finit par le refermer et le déposa sur la pile en attente. Il n'avait décidément pas la tête à se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait mieux à faire… comme rentrer chez lui et s'abrutir à poncer son bateau tout en essayant, pour la millième fois de démêler l'écheveau des pensées qui assaillaient régulièrement son esprit et qui concernait une certaine personne et pas des moindres, un italien aux yeux verts qui lui donnait des maux de tête plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait.

.

Après toutes ces semaines, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si les images qui surgissaient inopinément étaient réelles ou le fruit de son imagination. Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir parce que s'il s'avérait que tout était un rêve, il préférait entretenir l'illusion. Il avait plus d'une fois constaté que la présence ou la proximité de DiNozzo avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire réagir son corps et surtout, une certaine partie en particulier.

.

Il prit une profonde inspiration car le simple fait de visualiser son second envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps et son pantalon n'allait pas tarder à devenir trop étroit à l'entrejambe. Il avait impérativement besoin de se distraire et être seul, dans son sous-sol, à ruminer n'allait pas aider. Il s'empara de son téléphone et fit un numéro qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de joindre son correspondant. On décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

.

« J'espère que c'est important, Gibbs » lui répondit-on d'un ton bourru.

« Oui, j'offre la première tournée » dit-il brièvement.

« Où ? »

« Notre bar habituel ? »

« Dans une demi-heure ? »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais, je termine ici et j'arrive. »

« Eh, Tobias, merci. »

« De rien, je ne suis pas plus d'humeur à passer la soirée en solitaire » révéla l'Agent du FBI.

« On fait vraiment une drôle de paire » gloussa l'ancien Marine.

« Pour sûr mais on se comporte en amis dévoués et respectueux de l'autre » rit Fornell en raccrochant, pour une fois, au nez de Gibbs qui grogna.

.

Certes, leur amitié en avait pris un coup et elle n'avait pas retrouvé la qualité d'avant l'accident mais Fornell le rencontrait de temps en temps. Cependant, un point sur lequel il ne voulait pas déroger était le fait qu'il ne révélerait rien sur sa relation avec Tony. Gibbs avait compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à insister s'il voulait préserver la relation qu'il avait avec l'un des rares amis qu'il avait encore.

.

Gibbs éteignit son ordinateur, prit son arme et sa veste qu'il enfila tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Il fut bientôt dans le parking, monta dans sa voiture avant de quitter l'endroit. Il lui faudrait moins de quinze minutes pour se rendre au bar et il savourait d'avance la détente que Fornell et lui allaient goûter. Une seule règle à observer : ne pas parler de boulot ou des collègues.

.

Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas et depuis la tentative de piratage de McGee et la venue de Fornell, la découverte des rapports entre lui et DiNozzo, les deux amis avaient tenté de retrouver une certaine cordialité. Gibbs savait qu'il devait s'amender sous peine de perdre l'amitié de l'homme et il avait trop peu de véritables amis pour se permettre d'en perdre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony et Grant étaient rentrés pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de se retrouver. Ils avaient décidé de se déplacer avec un seul véhicule, trouver une place de parking un vendredi soir près de certains bars relevait d'un sacré coup de chance. Après avoir fait le tour du pâté de maisons, ils avaient réussi à trouver une place pour se garer et s'acheminaient tranquillement vers le club que l'italien avait choisi.

.

L'endroit permettait soit d'y prendre un verre dans la partie piano-bar, soit de dîner dans la partie restaurant attenante. C'était un des rares clubs de la capitale à allier les deux fonctions et Tony appréciait particulièrement le fait que les clients avaient la possibilité de s'installer au piano et de jouer pour un public qui savait reconnaître un bon pianiste.

.

Grant et Tony furent accueillis à l'entrée par Sam, le portier qui salua l'italien par son prénom et l'étreignit amicalement. Giordano fut présenté et Sam le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Grant le remercia et suivit Tony à l'intérieur tandis qu'il faisait jouer les muscles de son épaule pour réduire un peu la douleur provoquée par 'l'amicale' tape de Sam.

.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent une bière à James, le barman qui lui aussi salua amicalement l'italien. Grant sourit avant de poser la question qui le titillait.

.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? Le personnel a l'air de bien vous connaître. »

« Oui, j'ai découvert l'endroit juste quelques mois après mon arrivée à DC et j'ai aimé l'ambiance » expliqua Tony. « J'y passe lorsque le boulot le permet ou quand j'ai envie de me changer les idées et me vider l'esprit. »

« Tout seul ? » questionna Grant curieux de savoir s'il était le premier à être invité.

.

La surprise de Sam et de James en le voyant avec l'italien avait éveillé son intérêt. Tony lui sourit et Grant comprit qu'il avait saisi la raison de sa question.

.

« Je ne suis jamais venu accompagné » confirma-t-il. « C'est un peu mon refuge et je préfère qu'il le reste. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas emmené quiconque appartenant au NCIS ici… jusqu'à présent. »

« Alors, pourquoi moi et pourquoi maintenant ? » s'étonna Giordano.

« Parce que, contrairement à certains, je suis sûr que vous apprécierez l'atmosphère et surtout, la carte du restaurant » indiqua Tony en croisant le regard de son 'bleu'.

.

Puis il prit sa bière, fit signe à Grant d'en faire autant et se dirigea vers le piano. Il indiqua un siège à son compagnon près de l'instrument tandis qu'il prenait place sur le tabouret. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches pour tester la sonorité avant de se lancer dans un répertoire purement jazz pour ce soir.

.

Il était tellement concentré sur la musique qu'il ne remarqua pas que les conversations s'étaient peu à peu éteintes et que le silence était un hommage au talent du pianiste. Grant avait d'abord été étonné lorsque l'italien l'avait entraîné vers le piano et intrigué en le voyant s'asseoir devant. Il ignorait que DiNozzo jouait et d'après l'attitude des clients, il devait être un sacré musicien pour ainsi réussir l'exploit d'obtenir la fin du brouhaha et l'attention religieuse des spectateurs.

.

Durant une bonne heure, les morceaux s'enchainèrent tandis que les clients murmuraient par respect pour le pianiste. Les dernières notes s'éteignirent et Tony resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant d'être soudain sorti de ses pensées par le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui éclata à sa grande stupéfaction. Il se tourna vers la salle et en remerciement, se leva et salua le public.

.

Il échangea un regard avec Grant qui lui sourit tout en secouant la tête, encore incrédule. Tony éclata de rire et pour cacher son embarras, prit sa bière qu'il termina avant de poser la bouteille sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité.

.

« Allez, il est temps de passer à table, j'ai faim » dit-il. « Le restaurant sera bientôt complet et il vaut mieux trouver une place maintenant. »

.

Ils traversèrent le bar avec difficulté parce que les clients les accostaient gentiment et félicitaient Tony. Grant regarda son mentor les remercier et se rendit compte avec étonnement que l'homme paraissait gêné d'être le centre d'intérêt. Aussi, il prit sur lui de presser le pas pour gagner la salle de restaurant où il trouva rapidement une table pour deux un peu en retrait.

.

Ils s'installèrent et consultèrent la carte et Grant comprit pourquoi son compagnon appréciait l'endroit. Les plats proposés étaient un savant mélange de cuisine italienne, française et américaine. Grant salivait rien que de lire les noms des plats et à sa grande surprise, la carte était établie dans les trois langues.

.

Il fit son choix, attendit que Tony fasse le sien avant d'attirer l'attention d'un serveur. Ils passèrent commande et le jeune homme indiqua le vin qu'il avait retenu. Grant approuva d'un signe de tête. Le serveur s'éloigna et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une conversation légère qui dura le temps du repas. La nourriture et le vin étaient délicieux et la compagnie agréable. En fin de compte, Grant se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir osé lancer son invitation et de le faire au nez et à la barbe des deux autres Agents.

.

Aucun des deux hommes ne prit de café et Tony demanda l'addition qu'il régla sans laisser à Grant la possibilité de payer sa cote part. Une fois rentré en possession de sa carte bancaire, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie et tranquillement s'acheminèrent vers la voiture de Tony.

.

« Je vous invite, signe de bienvenue » déclara Tony ayant senti la réticence de son compagnon de le voir régler la note.

« Merci, Anthony » accepta-t-il de bonne grâce. « Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas au chef d'équipe de le faire ? »

« Si vous espérez que Gibbs le fasse, vous pouvez attendre qu'il gèle en enfer » railla Tony. « Je suis le premier agent qu'il a recruté de son plein gré et il n'a jamais songé à me souhaiter la bienvenue de cette manière, ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs. »

« Et pour vos collègues ? »

« L'Agent Todd, en son temps, et l'Agent McGee ont été officiellement introduits dans notre groupe et Gibbs les as emmenés dans un restaurant réputé » expliqua-t-il. « En ce qui concerne l'Officier David, j'ignore ce qu'il en a été mais j'imagine qu'il a dû s'y plier également même si son intégration a été moins conventionnelle. Elle nous a été imposée par la directrice Shepard en remplacement de Kate Todd, tuée par le demi-frère de l'Officier David. »

.

Grant le regarda, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air malin et serra les lèvres, incapable de prononcer une parole. Décidément, cette équipe était bien étrange et semblait avoir traversé des moments difficiles s'il en jugeait par les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues et la révélation que venait de lui faire Anthony.

.

Il était impatient de pouvoir vérifier si toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées étaient véridiques ou le fruit de l'imagination de certains. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de consulter les rapports des enquêtes menées par l'équipe et ne pouvait donc juger de la véracité des faits qu'on lui avait rapportés mais il semblerait qu'il pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La voiture de l'italien s'insinua dans la circulation et Tony se dirigea vers l'appartement de Grant. La radio meublait le silence qui s'était installé mais qui n'était pas dérangeant. Arrivé à destination, Tony stoppa son véhicule au pied de l'immeuble et se tourna vers son compagnon, prêt à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

.

« Envie de prolonger la soirée et de voir un film ? » demanda Grant avec espoir.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir encore ma compagnie ? »

« Oui et je vous offre aussi le petit déjeuner si la séance cinéma se poursuit une bonne partie de la nuit » offrit-il encore.

.

Son ton promettait plus que ses mots et Tony regarda attentivement son partenaire tentant de déceler le sens caché de sa proposition. Il avait capté un intérêt particulier de sa part durant les deux semaines qu'il venait de passer dans l'équipe. Il était certain que l'ancien Seal avait envie de devenir plus qu'un simple collègue et même plus qu'un ami. Certains regards et certains gestes s'expliquaient maintenant parfaitement même si Tony l'avait compris sans le dévoiler.

.

Tony opina d'un signe de tête et chercha une place pour se garer. Grant sourit lorsqu'il comprit que son mentor acceptait son offre. Ils descendirent de voiture et Tony ouvrit le coffre pour sortir le sac de voyage qu'il gardait toujours en cas d'imprévu. Il ferma ensuite les portières et suivit Grant qui lui montrait le chemin de son appartement.

.

L'homme habitait un immeuble moderne sans prétention qui ne comportait qu'une dizaine d'étages. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'arrêter au rez de chaussée. L'étage sélectionné, la cabine s'achemina doucement vers leur destination. Les portes s'écartèrent, ils sortirent et Grant le précéda vers son appartement dont il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour céder le passage à son invité.

.

Tony le remercia et franchit le seuil, fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Grant entra, ferma la porte à clef, déposa le trousseau dans une coupelle sur l'étagère qui trônait près du vestiaire. Il suspendit son manteau avant de se déchausser et invita Tony à faire de même. Sans hésiter, l'italien suivit son exemplaire après avoir déposé son sac.

.

Il invita Tony à sélectionner le film qu'il voulait voir parmi la cinquantaine de DVD qui était placé sur les étagères près du téléviseur puis à prendre place sur le canapé. Tony sélectionna un film et le plaça dans le lecteur qu'il mit sur pause en attendant que son hôte revienne de la cuisine. Grant revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux coupes de glace et de l'eau.

.

« J'ai pensé que l'eau serait suffisante après notre repas » expliqua-t-il. « Et à part de la bière qui ne se marie pas avec la glace, c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Ça me va parfaitement » répondit Tony qui lança le film.

.

Chacun de deux homme s'empara ensuite de la coupe de glace et lentement dégusta son contenu tout en regardant le film. Grant jetait des coups d'œil fréquents qu'il espérait discrets vers Tony. Il reposa sa coupe une fois terminée et tout en s'adossant au canapé, il se rapprocha subtilement de l'italien qui le laissa faire sans rien dire et sans s'écarter.

.

 _Bon signe_ pensa Grant. _Il ne parait pas hostile mais puis-je considérer ça comme un espoir ?_

.

Il suivit difficilement le reste du film trop distrait par la proximité et la chaleur dégagée par le corps de l'italien. Il avait une seule idée en tête, se rapprocher davantage et enlacer l'homme. Mais il ne pouvait s'autoriser ce geste que s'il savait que Tony n'y serait pas hostile, il n'envisageait pas de se lancer dans une relation sans clarifier les choses au préalable.

.

Tony sentait que Grant avait un réel dilemme, il était distrait, ne suivait pas véritablement le film et il s'était rapproché de lui sans aller plus loin. Il avait bien compris que l'homme était attiré par lui, même si son attitude était discrète. Certains gestes ne trompaient pas, de même que certains regards.

.

Tony n'avait pas cherché à le repousser, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été ainsi désiré par un autre mâle et il avait compris depuis un bon moment que l'objet de ses désirs ne répondrait pas – ou plus - à son attirance. Le flirt avait été réticent de sa part parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre son poste en péril et se voir écarter de l'équipe de Gibbs.

.

Sentant Grant de plus en plus agité, même s'il tentait de le masquer, Tony décida de lui épargner un long supplice. Il éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers lui.

.

« Quelque chose à me dire, Grant ? » demanda-t-il finalement pour l'inciter à parler.

« A vrai dire, oui. J'avais une arrière-pensée en demandant à intégrer votre équipe » révéla Giordano.

« J'imagine bien laquelle » murmura Tony.

.

Grant le regarda curieusement, se demandant s'il était devin avant de finalement décider de révéler son secret espoir.

.

« Depuis que j'ai vu votre photo sur ce mur au centre de formation, j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer » avoua Grant. « Et notre rencontre dans le bureau du Directeur Vance a confirmé ce que je savais déjà. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous saviez ? »

« Que j'avais envie de vous connaître mieux et si possible de façon plus intime que deux amis. »

« Waouh, je suis flatté, Grant » souffla Tony. « Mais je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte… »

« Pas de platitude, Anthony » le coupa Grant. « Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes… différents, votre bisexualité n'est plus un secret pour moi, je l'ai deviné après quelques jours passés à vos côtés. »

« Entre gens du même monde, on se reconnaît facilement » gloussa l'italien. « Mais vous êtes le seul à avoir deviné. Je dois avoir été distrait pour avoir ainsi baissé ma garde et vous laisser voir ça. »

« Ce sont non seulement vos regards mais également le fait que vous n'ayez jamais repoussé mes avances discrètes qui m'ont confirmé mes soupçons » indiqua Giordano.

« Je vais devoir me surveiller un peu plus » soupira Tony. « Personne ne doit savoir, surtout pas mon équipe si je veux conserver mon poste. »

« Est-ce à dire que… si je vous… Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment le dire ! » grommela Grant.

« Dites le simplement » suggéra l'italien.

« J'ai envie de vous entraîner dans mon lit et ce, depuis que vous êtes entré dans le bureau de Vance » avoua enfin Grant. « Vous savez, votre photo ne vous rend pas justice, en réalité, vous êtes un putain de beau mec. Et je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul mâle à le penser » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme et sincère.

.

Grant sourit en constatant que l'italien rougissait à son compliment. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait sans doute pas souvent entendu ce genre de paroles dans la bouche d'un homme et surtout à son sujet. Comment ne pouvait-il pas accepter le fait qu'il était magnifique et qu'il était une tentation irrésistible, que ce soit pour un homme ou une femme ?

.

Grant était médusé de constater que l'homme était peu sûr de lui et qu'il doutait de la sincérité des compliments qu'un autre mâle pouvait lui faire. Il était certain que l'italien devait accepter plus facilement ce qui venait d'une femme. Qui avait donc ainsi persuadé cet homme qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose ? Il aimerait bien le savoir pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

.

Il décida de laisser ce mystère de côté pour le moment et de pousser son avantage maintenant qu'il avait amorcé la discussion dans la direction qu'il voulait.

.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés nouer des liens intimes selon les règles de l'Agent Gibbs mais elles ne valent rien à mes yeux. Elles ne régissent que la vie de Gibbs et pas la mienne »

« D'accord avec vous, j'ai cessé de respecter certaines d'entre elles lorsque Gibbs s'est mis à les transgresser sans remords. »

« Donc, si nous avons envie de franchir la ligne qui sépare l'amitié de quelque chose de plus profond… si toutefois je ne me suis pas trompé à votre sujet… »

« Nous savons reconnaître ce que nous sommes et je suis partant » dit Tony en toute simplicité. « Cependant, je préfère vous avertir que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher ou plus exactement que personne ne s'attache à moi très longtemps. »

« Je ne cherche pas non plus une relation durable pour l'instant mais une liaison sincère et exclusive me conviendrait parfaitement si c'est votre cas également. »

« Ça me va, je ne souhaite pas me lier durablement dans un proche avenir » clarifia Tony.

« Une expérience malheureuse ? »

« Oui et assez récente pour que je sois prudent. »

« Il ne se souvient pas de la véritable nature de vos relations avant l'accident ? »

.

Tony haussa des sourcils d'étonnement : comment un étranger à leur équipe pouvait avoir deviné ce que ses collègues qui les côtoyaient tous les jours avaient manqué ?

.

« Un œil neuf permet parfois d'observer sans a priori et de noter certaines choses qui échappent à un entourage familier » expliqua Grant. « Gibbs vous observe souvent, il spécule certainement sur vos liens passés sans savoir ce qui relève de son imagination et ce qui est la réalité. Les regards qu'il vous lance sont un signe évident qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. Si vous voulez retrouver votre relation, vous allez devoir lui expliquer ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre. »

« Aucune chance que ça arrive, Gibbs a changé depuis son retour, il ne m'accorde plus sa confiance, il me traite comme un subordonné quelconque. »

« Il a accepté de vous laisser superviser ma formation pourtant, c'est un signe qu'il vous fait confiance à ce sujet. »

« Uniquement parce qu'il refuse de se charger de vous former lui-même, il peut avoir toute la patience du monde en tant que sniper mais il ne sait pas l'appliquer pour autre chose. »

« Assez parlé de l'Agent Gibbs, je crois que nous avons mieux à faire » suggéra Grant en se levant.

.

Il tendit une main à Tony qui l'accepta en souriant et laissa son compagnon l'aider à se mettre debout. Il entraîna l'italien vers la porte, agrippa le sac déposé là plus tôt qu'il tendit à Tony, éteignit la lumière et poursuivit son chemin vers la chambre. L'italien lui emboita le pas sans hésitation et franchit le seuil de la chambre pour s'arrêter juste au pied du lit.

.

Sans façon, Grant commença à se déshabiller, espérant que son… futur amant suive son exemple. Tony comprit le message car il s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, lentement sans quitter des yeux le regard de son vis-à-vis. Grant salivait presque et était impatient de contempler le corps nu mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

.

Dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour cette nuit serait déjà suffisant et si, dans la foulée, les choses s'accéléraient, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. La chemise et le pantalon atterrirent sur le sol et là, l'italien stoppa soudain son effeuillage.

.

« Je dors nu, est-ce un problème ? » demanda-t-il soudain, sortant Grant de ses pensées.

« Euh… à vrai dire, pour cette nuit, je veux juste vous tenir dans mes bras si ça vous convient » déclara presque timidement son hôte.

.

Tony le scruta un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se rapprocher de l'autre homme.

.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, ça me va aussi » affirma Tony doucement. « Laissons les choses évoluer à leur rythme et voyons où elles nous conduisent. Ok ? »

« Ok » approuva Grant. « Je sais que je vous désire mais… »

« Vous voulez savoir si c'est juste pour le sexe ou pas » nota son compagnon d'une voix douce.

« Malgré mes propos de tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas commencer notre relation sur un faux pas » renchérit Grant. « Je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager mais je ne partage pas mon lit avec quelqu'un si je ne suis pas émotionnellement investi dans cette relation. L'amour n'entre sans doute pas encore dans l'équation mais je ressens quelque chose pour vous et ce n'est pas seulement du désir » clarifia-t-il.

« Arrêtons d'analyser nos motifs et laissons nos sentiments nous dicter nos prochains pas » conclut Tony pour mettre un terme à leur dilemme.

.

Il s'avança vers le lit, tira les couvertures et s'y glissa. Il fit signe à Grant de le rejoindre et l'homme soupira avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Chacun garda ses distances durant plusieurs minutes avant que Tony ne secoue la tête et prenne l'initiative. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

.

Grant était confus, il savait qu'il voulait… qu'il désirait Tony depuis la première minute où il avait posé les yeux sur lui dans le bureau du directeur. Il le lui avait dit et n'avait pas menti mais maintenant que son souhait pouvait se réaliser, il était indécis et il se demandait pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle réticence et qu'il hésitait à mettre à exécution son envie de serrer l'homme dans ses bras.

.

Lorsque Tony bougea, il sentit son cœur faire un bond et lorsque la tête se posa sur son épaule et que le bras entoura sa taille, il retint sa respiration juste quelques secondes avant de se relaxer totalement. Tony soupira, bailla et en quelques minutes, glissa dans le sommeil. Grant gloussa doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un homme dans son lit et qu'il n'entreprenait rien.

.

Et le plus étrange, c'était le fait que l'italien soit appétissant et qu'en général, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de poursuivre jusqu'à ce que son désir prenne le pas et qu'il satisfasse son envie de l'aimer totalement. Pour être honnête, Tony était le premier homme qui l'avait fait vibrer en un éclair, il était également le premier homme aussi sexy qu'il voulait.

.

En général, ses amants occasionnels étaient attirants mais sans plus. Pour quelques semaines, il pouvait s'accommoder d'un homme qui n'était pas repoussant mais pas un apollon non plus. N'étant pas lui-même d'une beauté à tout casser, il ne recherchait pas des amants qui ressemblaient à des mannequins.

.

Mais là, l'italien était franchement d'une autre pointure. Il était tout simplement magnifique, séduisant et sexy en diable. Comment ne pas être attiré par la beauté ténébreuse de l'italien ? Grant était perplexe quant à cette énigme. Gibbs semblait intéressé par son second, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui mais il ne comprenait pas que l'Agent senior soit resté passif.

.

C'était tout à son avantage et il n'allait pas bouder le plaisir de damer le pion à l'ancien Marine. Il avait compris que l'homme était possessif mais la manière dont il traitait Tony le desservait selon lui. L'italien finirait par être démotivé et vouloir un transfert si Gibbs ne changeait pas d'attitude. Il y avait des limites à l'inacceptable et il apprendrait un jour qu'il poussait les choses trop loin.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Le prochain chapitre va définitivement jouer un rôle pour la suite de la fic.

.

Soyez donc au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

.

A bientôt.

.

Chtimi


	21. Chapitre 20 : Constatation décevante

.

.

.

 _Désolée de n'avoir pas posté hier comme prévu, je fêtais mon anniversaire en décalé et donc la journée a été bien remplie._

.

 _Ah, Ziva et McGee ! Tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne peuvent voir l'évidence, tellement persuadés d'être meilleurs que les autres dans leur domaine qu'ils sont bornés au point de ne pas savoir reconnaitre leurs erreurs._

 _Et Gibbs tellement têtu qu'il ne peut se résoudre à questionner. Dommage pour lui !_

.

 _Bonne lecture et jetez vous sur vos claviers pour vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Constatation décevante**

.

Comme l'avait deviné Grant, Gibbs était toujours confus en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Tony. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions mais il ne se décidait pas à les poser à la seule personne qui pourrait y répondre. Il avait peur que la réponse qui lui serait faite ne corresponde pas à son désir et il préférait donc ne pas savoir, quitte à vivre avec un espoir non satisfait.

.

Son humeur changeante et son attitude versatile envers Tony n'amélioraient pas les relations entre collègues, loin de là. McGee et David continuaient leur croisade envers l'italien à la moindre occasion lorsque Gibbs n'était pas dans les parages. Ils tentaient encore de rallier Grant à leur cause et sa résistance inexplicable les agaçaient au plus haut point.

.

L'ancien Seal avait une bonne raison de résister, une raison que personne ne connaissait.

Les deux hommes se comportaient comme deux parfaits collègues au travail, Grant suivait scrupuleusement les instructions de Tony, il était le parfait modèle d'agent en probation. Il posait les questions qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, secondait l'italien comme jamais McGee ne l'avait fait, assurait ses arrières sur le terrain sans difficulté. En un mot, les deux hommes formaient un bon tandem.

.

Et cette bonne entende entre eux énervait grandement les deux autres membres de l'équipe. Ils voyaient bien que Gibbs les laissait travailler ensemble sans rien dire mais son attitude démontrait parfois qu'il en était agacé. Pourtant, jamais il ne fit la moindre remarque désobligeante à ce sujet. Il secouait simplement la tête en soupirant lorsque la tension devenait palpable.

.

Afin de tenter de comprendre l'obstination du nouvel agent de résister à leur pression, Ziva décida de filer Giordano un soir où tous quittèrent le bureau en même temps. Mal lui en pris car Grant repéra sa voiture facilement identifiable. Après l'avoir promenée durant une bonne demi-heure, il l'a sema avant de rejoindre Tony à son domicile.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut fraichement accueillie et réprimandée par Tony à qui Grant avait expliqué la raison de son retard.

.

« Officier David, s'il vous prend encore l'envie de procéder à une filature de l'Agent Giordano comme vous l'avez fait hier, votre acte sera immédiatement notifié au Département des Affaires Internes pour suite à donner » commença-t-il d'un ton mesuré mais nettement furieux. « Et ne pensez pas que cette mise en garde est faite en l'air ou qu'elle ne vous concerne pas parce que vous n'êtes pas officiellement un agent du NCIS. Vous travaillez ici, vous devez en respecter le règlement comme tout autre membre de l'agence quel que soit le poste occupé. Que ceci soit votre premier et dernier avertissement à ce sujet ! »

.

Gibbs, qui revenait d'une sempiternelle ruée pour un café, assista à la réprimande mais ne défendit pas l'israélienne. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais qu'il interpréta comme un reproche pour ne pas la soutenir. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête pour lui intimer de ne pas répondre. Elle passa outre son conseil silencieux.

.

« Je voudrais bien voir que tu fasses un rapport » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu ne peux rapporter quelque chose dont tu n'as pas été le témoin direct. Et tu n'auras pas le courage de le faire. »

« Grant ? » dit simplement Tony.

« Rapport envoyé au directeur et au service des Affaires Internes » lui répondit son bleu. « J'y ai joint les preuves nécessaires. »

.

Ziva se raidit, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir mettre sa menace à exécution aussi vite. Elle attaqua cependant aussitôt en retour.

.

« Tu peux tenter ce que tu veux, DiNozzo, il n'y a aucune preuve que je le suivais » cracha-t-elle sûre d'elle.

« Les rues de Washington sont jalonnées de caméras de surveillance pour le trafic routier » rappela son collègue d'un ton calme. « Grant a obtenu les photos prises à différents endroits vous montrant l'un à la suite de l'autre ainsi que l'heure du délit, la filature est clairement prouvée ainsi. Je pense que vous pouvez cesser de me prendre pour un imbécile en pensant que j'accuserais sans preuves, Miss David ! »

.

La brune jura en hébreu, elle avait oublié ce 'léger détail' qui pouvait l'incriminer. Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Gibbs qui le soutint avant finalement de se positionner.

.

« Vous avez délibérément suivi un de vos collègues en dehors des heures de travail dans l'évidente intention de vous servir de ce que vous découvririez, Ziva » annonça-t-il. « Je ne peux rien pour vous dans cette affaire, vous n'étiez plus sous mes ordres. L'affaire est close jusqu'à ce que les Affaires Internes vous fassent connaitre leur décision. Mettez-vous au boulot avant que je ne vous trouve de quoi vous occuper. »

.

Il la regarda fulminer intérieurement avant qu'elle ne se décide à se mettre au travail en soupirant puis marmonnant des mots dans sa langue maternelle. Gibbs croisa le regard de son second, il lui fit un léger signe de tête indiquant qu'il approuvait sa décision avant de se plonger lui aussi dans la paperasse.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour Gibbs qui prit le temps de réfléchir et de tenter de se souvenir des rapports existant entre ses subordonnés. Comme souvent, il ressortit bredouille de cette introspection. Cependant, il savait d'après les quelques commentaires entendus ici et là depuis son retour, entre Ducky et Jimmy, entre d'autres agents, que les membres de son équipe n'étaient pas en meilleurs termes que ça, même avant l'accident qui l'avait éloigné de l'agence durant sa courte 'retraite'.

.

Il avait également déduit qu'en temps normal, il ne se passait pas un mois sans que DiNozzo ne fasse un saut aux urgences de Bethesda pour une blessure ou, au moins, une commotion. Il se souvenait que Vance avait mentionné le fait au cours d'une de leurs discussions. A croire que personne n'assurait ses arrières correctement sur le terrain.

.

L'idée de coupler Grant et Tony sur les scènes de crime avait eu pour conséquence directe d'éviter que l'italien ne se retrouve donc trop souvent à l'hôpital. Et ce simple fait avait fait réfléchir Gibbs qui se demandait si l'attitude de ses deux subordonnés n'avait pas provoqué des situations où Tony avait dû s'exposer pour empêcher une catastrophe. C'était un fait avéré que l'italien préférait servir de cible que de mettre ses collègues en danger.

.

Cependant, l'inverse n'était pas réciproque. McGee et David objectaient encore sur le terrain aux ordres de Tony et si Grant n'avait pas été désigné comme son ombre, l'ex Marine pouvait jurer que les deux juniors voulaient la mort de l'italien… ou au moins, qu'il subisse une sérieuse blessure l'obligeant à quitter l'équipe.

.

Il ignorait les motifs qui les poussaient à agir ainsi mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. La tension constante qu'il ressentait lorsque toute l'équipe devait sortir sur le terrain commençait sérieusement à le miner.

.

Qu'adviendrait-il de leur équipe si un autre incident se produisait et avait encore DiNozzo comme victime ? Gibbs priait ardemment pour que rien ne vienne ajouter à l'ambiance délétère qui régnait déjà parmi son équipe.

.

Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que ses prières étaient rarement entendues.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce fut lors d'une simple enquête que les choses empirèrent et déclenchèrent le début de la fin. L'équipe devait contrôler un entrepôt où un groupe de Marines stockait des armes destinées à la destruction pour les revendre au marché noir à des gangs. Arrivés sur place, Gibbs donna ses ordres et divisa l'équipe en deux groupes comme à l'accoutumé. Tony et Grant d'un côté et McGee et David de l'autre.

.

Chaque groupe devait inspecter un côté de l'entrepôt et se rejoindre au milieu. Mais une surprise les attendait à leur arrivée, les Marines étaient en train de charger des caisses d'armes dans une jeep. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre et bientôt, des coups de feu tirés dans leur direction ouvrirent les hostilités. Cependant, la position des agents fédéraux ne leur permettait pas d'avoir un bon angle de tir.

.

Tentant de trouver une meilleure position, Tony se déplaça lentement en contournant des caisses. Grant avait compris la manœuvre et suivait sa progression, il perdit de vue David qui avait, elle aussi, décidé de bouger dans le sens opposé. Les Marines avaient également choisi de se protéger et s'étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens espérant distraire leurs assaillants. Chaque agent avait une seule et unique cible, le groupe de Marines étant composé, par un heureux hasard, de cinq hommes.

.

Comment David se retrouva-t-elle à suivre la même cible que Tony ? Mystère ! Lorsqu'elle estima pouvoir éliminer celui qu'elle traquait, elle sourit en pointant son arme non pas sur le Marine parce qu'elle n'était pas en ligne directe pour le toucher mais elle choisit de procéder autrement. Elle tira donc en direction d'un conteneur métallique qui se trouvait à proximité, la trajectoire de sa balle calculée pour blesser sa cible.

.

Surestima-t-elle sa confiance en ses capacités ou réagit-elle trop vite ? En tout cas, la balle dévia de son but initial et ricocha sur d'autres objets avant de finir sa course là où elle n'aurait pas dû, c'est-à-dire dans le biceps gauche de Tony. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son tir n'avait pas abouti où il aurait dû, elle s'avança un peu plus et s'apprêtait à viser de nouveau lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention.

.

Giordano, qui venait de maitriser sa propre cible, accourait vers Tony pour le secourir. Il pressa la blessure pour tenter de freiner le flot de sang avant de parvenir à faire un garrot de fortune avec un mouchoir. Il parlait tranquillement à l'italien avant de s'assurer qu'il pouvait le laisser seul. Il entreprit alors de traquer le Marine que Tony avait eu le temps de blesser à la jambe. En quelques minutes, ce fut fait et leur suspect fut menotté.

.

Revenu près de son mentor, Grant examina le bandage avant d'aider Tony à se lever et rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il avait une envie de meurtre et il espérait pouvoir se retenir. Lorsque les deux hommes stoppèrent près de leurs collègues, David se tenait près de Gibbs et avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

.

« Bon sang, DiNozzo, qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ? Pas su esquiver ? » grogna Gibbs.

« Pas de sa faute, Agent Gibbs » cracha aussitôt Grant. « La balle qu'il a reçue provient de l'arme de l'Officier David et non d'un des suspects. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ziva. « Ça va pas la tête, j'ai jamais tiré sur lui. »

« Vous avez changé de position, vous avez tiré et le ricochet a envoyé votre balle directement dans le bras d'Anthony » expliqua l'ancien Seal.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Gibbs, je visais un des suspects, je le jure » se défendit-elle.

« Semblerait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à comprendre que tirer sur un objet métallique ne sert qu'à faire rebondir la balle. C'est la seconde fois que vous faites cette erreur et pour une experte en armes comme vous prétendez l'être, c'est vraiment très étonnant » remarqua calmement Tony.

« DiNozzo, cesse d'accuser sans preuve ou tu risques de te chercher un autre boulot plus vite que tu ne penses » ordonna aussitôt Gibbs.

« Oh mais l'étude de la trajectoire fera la lumière sur cet incident, j'en suis sûr » répliqua son agent en le toisant avec aplomb.

.

 _Sans parler de l'examen de la balle elle-même lorsqu'elle sera extraite de mon bras_ pensa-t-il.

.

« Ca suffit avec ses conneries » aboya Gibbs. « McGee, appelez une équipe et un fourgon pour embarquer ces lascars. Ensuite, vous et David collectez les indices. Giordano, rassemblez les armes. DiNozzo… »

« Désolé mais je crois que je passe mon tour » l'interrompit Tony en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

.

Gibbs le regarda partir mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste envers son second mais sans preuve concrète, il ne pouvait condamner la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et seule la balle qui était fichée dans le bras de son second pouvait l'incriminer. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de contourner ce fait sauf à intercepter la balle et la remplacer.

.

Sans doute pourrait-il jouer un petit tour de passe-passe à sa façon ! Après tout, il avait déjà pratiqué cet exercice une fois, il pourrait recommencer.

.

Pourtant, malgré sa confiance, Gibbs n'avait pas prévu que son plan tournerait court. Il n'était plus listé comme contact médical de DiNozzo et donc, il n'eut pas accès à la salle où il était soigné. Et forcé la main au personnel médical mettrait la puce à l'oreille de l'italien en un éclair. Son second n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony, averti par un sixième sens, organisa un petit tour à sa façon parce qu'il avait compris d'instinct que tout serait fait pour que Ziva David soit innocentée. Il laissa délibérément le sachet d'indice bien en vue lorsque la balle lui fut remise pour analyse. Il savait que Gibbs tenterait quelque chose avant que le sachet d'indice ne parvienne à Abby.

.

Il échangea, comme à son habitude, des plaisanteries avec le personnel médical tandis que Grant secouait la tête, amusé malgré lui par les facéties de son compagnon. Les deux hommes semblaient ne prêter aucune attention à ce qui les entourait et Gibbs, qui avait finalement été autorisé à les rejoindre, en profita pour subtiliser prestement et subtilement le sachet et sortir nonchalamment de la pièce.

.

En quelques minutes, il échangea les balles, retourna dans la salle de soins et reposa le sachet tout aussi discrètement alors que personne ne le regardait. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant qu'il avait encore une fois joué les anges gardiens et qu'il serait bientôt un spécialiste en la matière. Pas un seul instant, il ne remit en question ses actions, il lui fallait simplement payer sa dette envers la jeune femme afin d'être libéré de sa culpabilité et ne plus lui devoir quelque chose.

.

Il ne réfléchit pas au-delà, il ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les conséquences de son acte. La seule chose qui lui importait était qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire pression sur lui à partir du moment où il lui aurait rendu service et ce, pour la seconde et dernière fois, il se le promettait.

.

Il proposa même de porter lui-même le petit sachet à Abby prétextant qu'il se portait garant de conserver la chaine d'évidence. Un bon moyen pour justifier le fait que ses propres empreintes seraient relevées sur le plastic sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que Gibbs fut confondu lorsque l'analyse balistique détermina que le projectile qui avait été examiné par Abby ne portait aucune trace de tissu portant l'ADN de Tony et le plus surprenant était qu'elle était vierge de tout sang alors qu'elle était censée avoir été retirée du bras ensanglanté et déposée sans avoir été nettoyée.

.

Gibbs avait simplement supposé que le sang déposé à l'intérieur du sachet imprégnerait suffisamment la balle pour faire illusion. Mais il n'avait pas songé à faire rouler la balle pour le sang y adhère, il l'y avait simplement glissé, sans plus. De même, aucune particule de peau n'était présente.

.

Résultat, le sang était absent sur la surface de la balle, ce qui impliquait qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact direct avec le bras de Tony et donc son ADN. Ce fut ce que la gothique expliqua doctement à l'ancien Marine lorsque ce dernier vint aux nouvelles.

.

« C'est un mystère total » appuya vigoureusement Abby. « Cette balle devrait porter des particules de muscle, de peau et de sang de notre italien et niet, elle est trop nickel chrome. Je vous le dis, ce projectile n'est pas celui qui a été retiré du bras de Tony, c'est impossible. »

« Abby, il se pourrait qu'un membre du personnel médical l'ait nettoyé avant de la déposer dans le sachet » objecta Gibbs sans grande conviction.

.

Cette explication bancale ne le convainquait pas lui-même, elle ne pouvait donc pas emporter l'adhésion de la scientifique. De même, le personnel médical était rompu aux procédures à respecter lors du traitement de blessures par balle et une erreur aussi grossière était improbable, voire même impossible.

.

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait agi sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, dans la précipitation la plus totale. Il avait récupéré une balle d'une boîte qu'il gardait dans sa voiture (allez savoir pour quelle raison) pour la substituer à celle qui avait été retirée du bras de l'italien, il l'avait soigneusement essuyé pour ôter ses empreintes et envelopper dans son mouchoir. Donc il était normal qu'elle soit propre.

.

« Allons, Gibbs, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le personnel n'est pas aussi stupide, il est sensibilisé aux procédures de soins des blessures par balles et des précautions à prendre dans ce cas » contra Tony qui venait de pénétrer dans le labo. « De plus, elle ne correspond pas au calibre du révolver de David, donc, ce ne peut être la bonne. Qui a procédé à l'échange ? »

.

Le jeune homme tentait de ne pas prendre Gibbs en défaut en présence de l'équipe mais avait toutes les difficultés du monde à rester calme lorsque son patron mentait aussi ouvertement. Il allait devoir le confondre sans pour autant l'exposer directement et l'exercice allait être des plus ardus. Il serait certainement accusé de vouloir incriminer l'israélienne pour des raisons totalement fantaisistes telles que la jalousie ou l'envie.

.

Il laissa passa un moment pour voir jusqu'où Gibbs était prêt à aller pour protéger l'israélienne. Lorsque l'ancien Marine n'ajouta rien, Tony sentit la colère poindre et réussit tant bien que mal à la maîtriser. Il devait incriminer Gibbs et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne pouvait croire que l'homme qui l'avait engagé lui soit aussi déloyal.

.

Il attendit que le groupe se disperse et héla Gibbs.

.

« Gibbs, je voudrais te parler un instant » lança-t-il sans acrimonie.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment » cracha l'ancien Marine.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de moment plus approprié » lui répondit l'italien en croisant le regard de son chef.

Quelque chose interpella l'ancien Marine car il scruta son second durant un moment avant de se résoudre à accéder à sa requête avec réluctance et il s'obligea à montrer sa mauvaise grâce. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et s'en servirent pour avoir la discussion que Tony souhaitait avoir.

.

Ce fut lui qui stoppa l'ascension de la cabine et il observa Gibbs un instant sans rien dire.

.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, DiNozzo » finit par dire Gibbs. « Dis ce que tu veux dire et finissons-en pour reprendre l'enquête. »

« Je veux savoir quelle raison t'a poussé à subtiliser et remplacer la balle extraite de mon bras » demanda Tony de but en blanc, sans tourner autour du pot.

.

Gibbs regarda son second et spécula un instant pour savoir s'il allait pouvoir ou non mentir à ce sujet. Il se demanda comment l'italien pouvait savoir qu'il avait procédé à l'échange des balles. Et comme souvent, Tony sembla lire dans son esprit car il lui fit la réponse à sa question muette.

.

« Nous avons délibérément laissé le sachet sans surveillance afin de voir ce que tu ferais » révéla son agent. « J'avais le pressentiment que tu tenterais de la protéger coûte que coûte, j'ai donc agi en conséquence. Tu es tombé tête la première dans notre petit subterfuge. »

« Comment peux-tu douter de moi à ce point, DiNozzo ? » questionna Gibbs. « Ne t'ai-je pas donné assez de preuves que tu pouvais me faire confiance durant toutes ces années où nous avons bossé ensemble ? »

« Tu penses que jouer la carte de la confiance t'épargnera de devoir répondre de tes actes, Gibbs ? » renvoya Tony. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu joues avec les indices pour orienter une enquête dans le sens qui te convient le mieux. Et inutile de t'indigner ou de chercher à faire appel à ma sympathie, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne passerai pas sur le fait que l'Officier David a fait une erreur de jugement qui a conduit à ma blessure. Pas cette fois, Gibbs. »

.

Gibbs réagit presque d'instinct aux propos de son second.

.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'pas cette fois', DiNozzo ? »

« Que c'est la seconde fois qu'elle agit de cette façon dans un environnement presque identique à la précédente et que sa balle finit également sa course dans mon corps comme par un heureux hasard » affirma Tony. « L'affaire de la fausse monnaie et notre petit séjour dans le container te rappelle quelque chose sans doute ? Ce n'est pas un éclat de bois qui m'a blessé mais belle et bien une balle tirée par Mlle Mossad dans la serrure de notre prison et qui a ricoché sur les parois métalliques avant de terminer ses rebonds dans mon bras. Et avant que tu réfutes mes dires, le rapport du médecin qui m'a soigné est très explicite ainsi que la balle qu'il a extraite. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas contredit ses propos à ce moment-là lorsqu'elle a affirmé que c'était juste une estafilade due à un éclat de bois ? »

« Parce que je savais que tu prendrais aussitôt sa défense sans mettre vérifier les faits, ce que tu as fait » déclara Tony avec colère. « Cette intrigante qui a réussi l'exploit invraisemblable de mettre le fameux Agent Gibbs dans sa poche en jouant la carte de la culpabilité et la corde sensible de la petite fille perdue ne pouvait, à tes yeux, être coupable d'un acte aussi mesquin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« DiNozzo, comment peux-tu prétendre savoir quelque chose à ce sujet alors qu'en fait, tu ne sais rien ? »

« Parce que, contrairement à toi, j'ai fait quelques vérifications et que je ne me suis pas arrêté à la surface, j'ai gratté plus profondément » expliqua Tony. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour te prendre en défaut, toi, celui qui, pour moi, ne pouvait pas détourner les règles et plier la loi à sa convenance. Tout ça pour les yeux d'une femme qui a su jouer sur le point le plus vulnérable de toute ta vie, ta famille disparue. Inutile de me lancer ce regard farouche, j'étais au courant pour ta femme et ta fille, je le sais depuis bien avant mon arrivée dans ton équipe. Tout comme toi, j'ai eu envie de connaitre celui qui voulait que je travaille pour lui. Après mon manque de jugement en ce qui concernait Price, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation identique. »

.

Gibbs fixa son second sans rien dire, il tentait de digérer le fait que son secret le plus précieux avait été détenu par deux personnes qui auraient pu à tout moment le divulguer ou s'en servir pour le faire souffrir. Tout en étant certain que l'italien n'aurait jamais été vindicatif au point d'utiliser cette information à son détriment, il ne pouvait en être aussi persuadé en ce qui concernait l'israélienne. Le véritable motif de son intégration dans son équipe était par trop nébuleux.

« Je pense que les faits réels doivent être révélés, Gibbs » déclara soudain Tony. « Mon rapport et celui de Grant ainsi que celui du médecin iront dans ce sens. L'examen de la balle extraite de mon bras sera également versé au dossier. »

.

Il vit Gibbs ouvrir des yeux étonnés à ces derniers propos.

.

« Oh, ne te fais aucune illusion » ajouta Tony. « Celle que tu as voulu remplacer n'était pas la balle de mon bras. Grant et moi avons persuadé le personnel de se prêter à un petit tour de passe-passe bien révélateur. Donc, je veux que tu rétablisses la vérité et que tu dévoiles ton rôle à ce sujet. »

« Tu me demandes purement et simplement de me suicider professionnellement, DiNozzo » gronda Gibbs d'un ton incrédule.

« Tes actes, ta responsabilité » répliqua simplement Tony. « A toi de choisir, ou tu prends tes responsabilités, ou je le fais. Je te laisse le choix mais je veux que ceci soit traité comme toute erreur commise par n'importe quel agent. Elle revendique le fait qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe, traite la donc comme un de ses membres. »

.

Tony regarda Gibbs lutter contre son ultimatum et il en conçut une grande amertume en même temps qu'il ressentait la trahison de son mentor. C'était comme si Gibbs lui déniait tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux depuis qu'il l'avait débauché de Baltimore. Et il ignorait ce qui motivait ainsi l'ancien Marine tout en se doutant que son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec l'officier du Mossad et certainement Haswari.

.

« J'ignore vraiment ce qui t'arrive depuis ton retour et je ne veux décidément pas le savoir mais ceci est vraiment indigne du chef d'équipe que je connaissais » remarqua l'italien. « Tes sautes d'humeur, tes changements soudain de comportement, cette idiotie… Chercherais-tu à te faire virer que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement. Gibbs, il serait temps que tu te reprennes en main ou tu pourrais bien repartir pour le Mexique pour une retraite définitive cette fois. »

« Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect ainsi, DiNozzo » gronda Gibbs en réponse.

.

Sa voix était sourde mais laissait entendre sa colère. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi remonté contre Tony mais depuis qu'il était rentré, il ne parvenait plus à se comporter civilement avec l'italien. Trop de détails à son sujet restaient dans l'ombre et il était bien trop borné pour avoir une conversation honnête et ouverte avec l'homme qui le regardait fixement et le jugeait ainsi.

.

Gibbs comprit enfin que Tony ne lui laissait pas le choix et qu'il devait reconnaître avoir tenté de dédouaner l'israélienne de toute erreur de jugement durant la tentative d'arrestation des suspects. Il soupira, il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate qui allait certainement lui coûter son travail et le respect de ses pairs et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une intrigante qui avait réussi l'exploit de le manipuler comme Tony l'avait deviné.

.

« Très bien, je monte voir Vance et je lui explique la situation » capitula-t-il. « Je suppose que tu souhaites assister à l'entrevue. »

« Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais je suppose que Vance voudra vérifier les faits. Donc je devrais lui faire un rapport, à toi d'être le plus convainquant possible et de relater tes raisons de vouloir la couvrir » déclara Tony en remettant l'ascenseur en route.

.

Il tourna le dos à Gibbs et fixa la porte de la cabine, il sentait peser le regard de son patron dans son dos mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'affronter encore une fois. Gibbs venait de le décevoir, pire même de le trahir de manière encore plus vicieuse que Price ne l'avait fait. Et tout ça parce qu'une espionne avait versé quelques larmes lors de la mort de son frère alors que celle-ci était programmée pour inciter Gibbs à lui être redevable.

.

Il avait lui-même sauvé la vie de l'ancien Marine à plusieurs reprises mais il semblait que ses actes ne comptaient en définitive pas et ne valaient pas un copeck aux yeux de l'ancien Marine. Un joli minois, un sourire factice, des larmes forcées, des propos artificiels et le tour était joué pour cette manipulatrice qui avait forcé le mur qui protégeait le cœur de l'ex Sergent.

.

Tony était écœuré de constater que son patron faisait peu de cas de lui après lui avoir accordé sa confiance et sa loyauté. Il avait une grande envie de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure et de quitter l'équipe sur le champ. Seule désormais la présence de Grant serait un baume au cœur pour continuer encore quelque temps à travailler parmi une équipe qui ne voulait que son départ.

.

Il laisserait le directeur prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient à l'encontre des deux Agents, il ne voulait pas se mêler à l'affaire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'envoyer au diable ceux qu'il avait considéré comme une famille et qui venaient de le trahir sans le moindre remords. La vipère qui s'était glissée dans leur cercle avait répandu son venin et empoisonné les relations entre eux sans le moindre effort.

.

Ce simple fait parlait de lui-même, les liens qui les unissaient autrefois n'existaient plus et ce depuis la mort brutale de l'Agent Todd. Quelque chose avait définitivement disparu le jour où Haswari avait logé une balle dans la tête de la jeune femme envoyant Gibbs dans une traque incessante pour éliminer son assassin. L'homme avait à nouveau joué les justiciers mais cette fois légalement, sous le couvert de la loi.

.

Tony avait bien du mal à ajuster sa propre attitude face à toutes ces trahisons, il ne parvenait pas à accepter que son patron puisse ainsi le faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre, d'un sentiment noble à un autre sordide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il finirait par se dégoûter lui-même s'il ne s'éloignait pas de toute cette merde.

.

Il allait devoir songer sérieusement à son avenir au sein de l'agence après la trahison éhontée de son mentor.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Waouh, Gibbs, ce que tu as fait cette fois valait-il vraiment la peine ? Comment va-t-il se sortir de ce merdier ?

.

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre…

.

Donc à bientôt pour la suite

.

Chtimi


	22. Chapitre 21 : Médiation inévitable

.

.

.

 _Merci à toi, Josy pour tes coms si analytiques. Je sais que l'attitude de Gibbs est plutôt étonnante mais il a déjà échangé des indices dans une précédente affaire (j'ai oublié dans quel épisode mais il l'a fait pour protéger un marine qui avait donné son rein pour sauver son ami)._

.

 _Après tout, Gibbs est humain et capable de commettre des erreurs ou d'avoir un comportement irrationnel de temps en temps comme il l'a déjà prouvé. Et puis, c'est une fiction où nos personnages peuvent avoir des attitudes particulières, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _._

 _J'espère donc que le chapitre qui suit ne vous semblera pas inimaginable. J'attends vos coms pour le savoir. Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Médiation inévitable**

.

Gibbs soupira lourdement en sortant de l'ascenseur, il venait de recevoir le traitement qu'il réservait parfois à l'italien, celui de se faire sermonner alors qu'il pensait être dans son bon droit. Il expérimentait à l'instant la sensation que son agent devait ressentir lorsqu'il l'enguirlandait, sauf que l'ancien Marine ne se gênait pas pour le faire en public afin d'humilier un peu plus l'homme.

Il fit son chemin vers le bureau directorial, la mort dans l'âme, Il venait de tenter de couvrir une tentative de meurtre déguisée, à son avis. Une opportunité qui s'était présentée et elle avait sauté dessus à pieds joints. Quoi de plus banal comme accident qu'un ricochet qui causait la mort d'un agent ? Personne n'aurait soupçonné la tentative délibérée de vouloir nuire à DiNozzo.

Mais DiNozzo avait raison sur un point, son expérience des armes était un indice qui serait en sa défaveur. Elle ne pourrait pas prétendre ignorer les effets de son environnement sur la trajectoire de sa balle dans la mesure où c'était la seconde fois qu'elle y avait recours. Le rapport sur l'enquête de la fausse monnaie démontrerait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait déjà utilisé cette tactique sans succès.

Et il réalisa soudain qu'il s'était mis dans une situation périlleuse pour une espionne-assassin qui avait sans doute une mission à accomplir et qui se servait de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. DiNozzo avait certainement eu raison de se méfier de l'israélienne dès le début, elle ne jouait pas franc jeu et utilisait ses pires faiblesses pour obtenir sa coopération. Il s'était laissé berner sans la moindre difficulté dès l'instant où elle avait versé quelques larmes.

Il pourrait parier sans problème qu'il allait perdre son job et peut-être faire face à une peine de prison. Ou Vance et le SecNav tenteraient de minimiser l'affaire mais avec l'appui que Léon semblait accorder à DiNozzo ces derniers temps, il courrait le risque d'être licencier. Au mieux, il pourrait toujours proposer de prendre sa retraite et cette fois, définitivement.

Il demanda à la secrétaire du directeur d'annoncer sa visite. Elle décrocha son téléphone et conserva quelques instants avec son patron avant d'informer l'Agent qu'il pouvait accéder au bureau directorial. Il frappa, attendit l'accord de Vance avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. L'inhabituelle politesse surprit le directeur qui scruta l'ancien Marine avant de soupirer intérieurement. Les ennuis allaient encore venir le taquiner.

Gibbs s'avança jusqu'au bureau et attendit debout sans rien dire que Vance veuille bien lui accorder son attention. Lorsque le directeur comprit que Gibbs n'engagerait pas la conversation le premier, il posa son stylo et s'adossa à son siège.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Agent Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Je demande à être suspendu pour faute professionnelle » indiqua Gibbs sans fléchir.

Vance se redressa brusquement sur son siège et fixa un regard incrédule sur l'ancien Marine.

« Vous allez devoir m'expliquer pour quelle raison je devrais accéder à votre étrange requête, Gibbs » déclara Léon le plus calmement qu'il put malgré sa curiosité.

Et Gibbs relata les faits qui s'étaient déroulés durant les heures précédentes, les premières constatations d'après les témoignages de Giordano et DiNozzo, son scepticisme quant à la culpabilité de Ziva, sa décision de dérober une pièce à conviction compromettante afin d'épargner la jeune femme, ses raisons pour la protéger et enfin sa conversation avec son second et sa tentative de corruption.

Vance se leva, fit quelques pas dans son bureau avant de se diriger vers le mini bar et de se verser un verre d'alcool qu'il avala d'un trait. Il se retrouvait face à un véritable dilemme cornélien : traiter Gibbs comme n'importe quel agent dans une situation identique ou tenter de négocier avec les différentes parties pour apaiser les tensions. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son meilleur chef d'équipe en sachant qu'il risquait en même temps de perdre DiNozzo dans la foulée.

« Bon sang, Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin en se tournant à nouveau vers son agent. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Je pensais que vos règles étaient là pour limiter les dégâts et voilà que vous êtes celui qui les brise allégrement et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour éviter une sanction disciplinaire à un membre de votre équipe, sanction qui aurait pu aplanir la situation. Vous savez très bien que DiNozzo n'est pas du genre vindicatif, il l'a pleinement montré durant votre 'siesta mexicaine' en ignorant l'attitude de ses subordonnés. »

« Je suis prêt à accepter toute décision que vous prendrez, Directeur » concéda simplement l'ancien Marine sans chercher à se défendre.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Gibbs et je ne crois pas que je vous laisserais le choix en la matière. Je vais transférer votre enquête à une autre équipe, ensuite je suspends l'Officier David, encore une fois » décréta le directeur. « Je vais me faire une opinion globale de la situation en lisant les rapports de tous les protagonistes présents sur les lieux de la fusillade ainsi qu'à l'hôpital. Je vais également demander une reconstitution par informatique de la fusillade avec la position de chacun au moment des faits. Une fois établi le schéma, je m'entretiendrais avec le SecNav parce que cette affaire risque de soulever bien des problèmes et d'engendrer des précédents. J'aimerais que vous preniez quelques jours de congés le temps de démêler tout ça et de savoir quelle sera notre position vis-à-vis de votre… appelons-le pour le moment 'erreur d'appréciation'. »

« Je ferais comme vous voulez, Directeur » répliqua docilement Gibbs.

« Et pas un mot à quiconque, surtout. Pas avant d'avoir tous les faits en main et en avoir discuté avec les autres parties concernée, en tous cas. Compris, Gibbs ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » approuva l'ancien Marine sans même discuter.

« Je pense sincèrement que votre équipe n'avait pas besoin d'une histoire pareille » soupira Vance. « Franchement, les choses ne sont pas aussi brillantes qu'elles devraient l'être mais la tension s'apaisait doucement entre vos agents. Je priais pour que l'adjonction de Giordano permette d'assainir la situation et durant un temps, ce fut le cas. Et voilà que soudain, venu d'on ne sait où, un grain de sable vient perturber l'harmonie. Avouez que votre équipe m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs, Agent Gibbs ! »

« J'ai des agents qui ont tous une personnalité particulière et la cohésion entre eux ne pouvait se passer aussi simplement qu'on l'aurait souhaité » souligna Gibbs.

« Bel euphémisme que vous énoncez là ! Surtout quand un maillon soit disant faible se rebelle contre toute attente, n'est-ce-pas ? Que le clown montre soudain de quel bois il se chauffe n'a pas été apprécié par son équipe qui aurait préféré le cantonner dans son rôle de faire-valoir ! »

« DiNozzo a toujours fait montre d'une nature outrageusement généreuse en accordant trop facilement son pardon. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se révolte ainsi » nota l'Agent senior.

« À mon humble avis, il était temps qu'il se réveille et se rebelle » affirma Vance avec un sourire satisfait. « Vos agents vont devoir apprendre à compter avec un nouveau DiNozzo, un agent qui ne va plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par deux subordonnés qui devraient lui être reconnaissant de jouer les tampons entre vous et eux. »

Vance reprit place dans son fauteuil et scruta quelques instants son agent. Il allait devoir agir avec doigté et compter, une fois de plus, sur la facilité de l'italien à accorder son pardon pour désamorcer une situation qui risquerait de devenir explosive si elle était traitée à la légère.

« Mais quelle lubie vous a pris d'agir de la sorte, Gibbs ? Vous deviez bien vous douter que l'expertise balistique à elle seule démontrerait que la balle provenait d'une arme en particulier. Ou pensiez-vous éventuellement corrompre Miss Sciuto pour falsifier son rapport ? »

Il leva la main pour interrompre la réponse que Gibbs semblait vouloir faire à cette assertion.

« Ne dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire. De cette manière, je n'aurais pas à prendre de sanctions supplémentaires à ce sujet. »

Il repoussa son fauteuil et se leva pour reprendre un va-et-vient pensif. Que devait-il faire pour retrouver son équipe première au top niveau ? Il apparaissait que toutes les tentatives qui avaient été tentées avaient avortées de façon spectaculaire par le seul fait que deux membres de ladite équipe soient tellement egocentriques qu'ils en devenaient sourds et aveugles à ce qui leur était démontré.

Il ignorait comment Shepard avait pu penser qu'imposer l'agent du Mossad à Gibbs soit une bonne idée. Pour lui, la jeune femme n'avait aucune raison de faire partie de l'agence, même en tant qu'agent de liaison. Une espionne-assassin n'avait que faire au NCIS, elle aurait dû être intégrée à la CIA mais certainement pas dans son agence !

Il était évident qu'elle serait un élément perturbateur, elle ne savait pas ce que le travail en équipe signifiait étant habituée à bosser en solo. Il en savait quelque chose, c'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé sa carrière au sein de l'agence, après tout. Avoir été envoyé sous couverture sans renfort dans l'évidente intention de servir de bouc-émissaire vous ouvrait les yeux sur votre importance pour vos supérieurs.

Il stoppa soudain ses allées et venues, se planta face à Gibbs qu'il observa durant quelques minutes.

« DiNozzo a définitivement toute ma reconnaissance pour avoir réussi à travailler à vos côtés durant toutes ses années et endurer tout ce qu'il a subi non seulement de votre part mais aussi de celle de votre équipe » déclara-t-il avec un brin d'admiration évident dans sa voix. « Et je ne parle pas seulement de McGee et David. Il semblerait que certains faits soient à reprocher aussi à la regrettée Agent Todd selon les propos que Tom Morrow m'a aimablement servis juste avant ma prise de fonction. »

Il sourit en voyant la grimace que Gibbs ne put cacher. L'ancien Marine semblait avoir un instinct protecteur immense envers les femmes qui travaillaient directement avec lui et il n'aimait pas entendre de critiques à leur sujet. Pourtant, aucune n'avait vraiment une loyauté infaillible à son égard comme DiNozzo en avait une. Il fallait que son mentor ait commis une faute impardonnable à ses yeux pour que l'italien soit moins indulgent à son endroit. Pour lui, Gibbs était… ou avait été un agent irréprochable.

« Bien, disposez, Gibbs et prenez ces quelques jours pour réfléchir sérieusement » conseilla son supérieur.

Vance le regarda sortir sans qu'il n'ajoute un mot après ses derniers propos. Quant à lui, il allait devoir jouer serrer. Il passa un appel à DiNozzo pour avoir son rapport rapidement ainsi que celui de Giordano et David. Il transféra ensuite l'enquête à une autre équipe disponible et demanda à son chef d'équipe de prévoir une reconstitution rapide des faits qui s'étaient déroulés lors de l'échange de tirs. Il recommanda de ne pas utiliser les services de Miss Sciuto ou de l'Agent McGee.

Balboa l'assura qu'il ferait appel à un membre du service informatique qui les avait déjà aidés pour d'autres reconstitutions. De même, il allait de ce pas interroger les suspects appréhendés sur les lieux du crime et peut-être aussi demander aux Agents DiNozzo et Giordano leurs versions de l'affaire. Vance lui apprit le rôle de Gibbs à l'hôpital et son absence pour quelques jours avant que son statut ne soit défini avec précision.

Le directeur indiqua également que le SecNav serait partie prenante dans la décision qui serait prise au sujet de l'Agent senior et que toutes les pièces du dossier devraient être prêtes à lui être transmis aux fins d'examen complémentaire. Enfin, il l'informa de la suspension de l'Officier David dans l'attente de l'examen du dossier par les Affaires Internes.

Il raccrocha satisfait que son agent lui assure que l'affaire serait traitée avec tout le doigté possible non seulement dû à la personnalité du contrevenant mais également pour ne pas mettre en péril la carrière d'un agent honorable tel que Gibbs. De même, Balboa ne voulait pas que Tony pâtisse des actions de l'Officier David, il avait déjà suffisamment subi de malveillances de la part de ses subordonnés temporaires.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour analyser la situation et préparer son discours pour son supérieur. Il entreprit enfin de passer un appel prioritaire au SecNav. Il savait que l'homme, visant une place plus importante ou un poste politique, ne verrait pas d'un œil bienveillant le geste de Gibbs. Cependant, l'ancien Marine avait des atouts qui pèseraient sans doute dans la balance et si DiNozzo voulait qu'il soit jugé pour son acte, il serait peut-être débouté purement et simplement.

L'appel prit Davenport par surprise et le contenu de la conversation fut difficile. Le SecNav annonça d'emblée la couleur.

« Léon, il est hors de question de licencier Gibbs non seulement parce qu'il était le récipiendaire de la Médaille d'Honneur mais parce que ses services seront requis dans quelque temps pour une mission importante touchant à la Sécurité Nationale. En tant que directeur, vous devrez convaincre l'Agent DiNozzo de laisser tomber toute action envers lui et ce, à n'importe quel prix. J'espère que je suis bien clair » expliqua l'homme.

« Monsieur, je suis persuadé que cela ne poserait pas de problème majeur, DiNozzo a surtout voulu faire comprendre à Gibbs qu'il n'était pas au-dessus des autres et qu'il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes » affirma le directeur adjoint.

« Que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas surtout » recommanda fermement le SecNav. « Il va sans dire que les actions de l'Officier du Mossad devront faire l'objet d'une enquête et qu'elle sera suspendue sans solde durant un mois, pour l'instant » annonça Davenport.

« J'avais déjà pris cette mesure moi-même, Monsieur » indiqua Léon.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, vous ajoutez cette durée à celle précédemment notifiée » décida le supérieur hiérarchique.

« Je l'en informerai personnellement » indiqua le directeur adjoint.

« Et si elle pose un seul problème, vous pouvez la menacer de la renvoyer d'où elle vient. De même, je vous recommande de veiller à ce que son niveau d'autorisation soit revu à la baisse. Avec un frère félon, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle ait été placée dans l'équipe de Gibbs pour autre chose que ce que Shepard a bien voulu nous dire » ordonna-t-il.

« Ce sera fait dans l'heure qui suit » confirma Léon.

« Quant à DiNozzo, je vous laisse le champ libre pour négocier avec lui. Bien entendu, j'entends qu'il ne soit en aucun cas tenu pour responsable de quoi que ce soit. Il mériterait définitivement de recevoir une médaille pour avoir supporté tout ce que son équipe lui a fait subir depuis son arrivée au NCIS. D'autres agents se seraient empressés de demander un transfert mais lui a préféré persévérer et ce sans jamais se plaindre. C'est assurément des agents de sa trempe qui devraient travailler avec cette tête de mule de Gibbs, nous n'aurions pas tant de problème de cette sorte si c'était le cas. Je compte sur vous pour faire au mieux, Léon » conclut-il avant de couper la communication sans cérémonie.

« Il a pris des leçons d'étiquette auprès de Gibbs, ma parole » bougonna Léon en coupant la liaison.

Il allait devoir marcher sur des œufs s'il voulait faire accepter à DiNozzo le fait que Gibbs ne serait pas inquiéter outre mesure. Il savait que l'italien pouvait être aussi têtu et borné que l'ancien Marine lorsqu'il estimait qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il était par trop indulgent et pardonnait bien trop facilement.

Il soupira en se passant la main sur le cou, signe évident qu'il était non seulement perplexe quant à sa résolution d'obéir au SecNav mais aussi nerveux de confronter DiNozzo. L'Agent avait une bonne raison de vouloir rapporter les faits évoqués par l'ancien Marine, d'autant que l'officier du Mossad perpétrait la même erreur pour la seconde fois et encore au détriment de l'italien. A croire qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit écarté de son chemin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Il se décida enfin à appeler son subordonné afin d'en finir au plus vite avec cette déplaisante affaire. Il demanda à sa secrétaire de prier son Agent de le rejoindre sans tarder. Deux minutes plus tard, DiNozzo frappait à sa porte et pénétra dans la pièce après en avoir été prié.

« Agent DiNozzo, asseyez-vous » dit-il en accompagnant sa requête d'un geste de la main.

Tony hésita puis finit par s'installer sur l'un des sièges et attendit patiemment que le directeur engage la conversation même s'il se doutait de la raison qui la motivait.

« Gibbs vient de me rapporter les faits qui se sont déroulés il y a quelques heures » débuta Léon. « J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais les informations recueillies depuis m'ont convaincu qu'il avait agi comme il l'a indiqué. »

Ici, il fit une pause, il avait bien du mal à poursuivre et pourtant, les instructions du SecNav étaient claires et devaient être délivrées.

Voyant son hésitation et devinant que les propos à venir ne seraient pas ceux qu'il voulait entendre mais devaient être dits, Tony décida d'intervenir.

« Je sais que le geste de Gibbs a été dicté plus par souci de payer une dette qu'autre chose et je suis enclin à passer l'éponge s'il est réprimandé ne serait-ce que verbalement » indiqua-t-il. « Gibbs a voulu protéger David parce qu'il lui est redevable pour un geste qu'il estime lui avoir coûté beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'absoudre totalement, Tony » le coupa Léon. « J'admets qu'il est étonnant qu'il se soit conduit de cette manière mais il doit faire face aux conséquences de son geste comme tout autre agent pris sur le fait de jouer avec les indices d'une enquête. Gibbs et David sont suspendus le temps de l'enquête interne avec retenue sur salaire et notification dans leurs dossiers respectifs. »

Là, le directeur soupira. La discussion qu'il allait devoir engager allait être plus délicate. Il fallait convaincre un excellent Agent qu'un de ses collègues ne pouvait être viré pour faute grave et qu'une autre ne pourrait l'être pour des raisons politiques. Il se leva pour se servir un verre, en proposa un à Tony qui refusa d'un signe de tête puis revint prendre place dans son fauteuil. Il sirota l'alcool cherchant comment délivrer les ordres.

Tony comprit vite à l'attitude embarrassée de Vance qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Le directeur était visiblement gêné et avait des difficultés à lui en faire part. A nouveau, il décida de lui faciliter les choses.

« J'imagine que votre conversation avec le SecNav n'a pas dû être facile » déclara-t-il finalement. « Gibbs n'est pas n'importe quel agent et ses compétences en tant que sniper et officier de réserve pour les missions spéciales sont un atout pour l'agence. Je pense qu'il est hors de question de se priver de ses services dans l'immédiat… surtout au vu des attaques terroristes qui se multiplient depuis quelque temps. »

« Vous avez parfaitement deviné, Tony » approuva Vance, toujours stupéfait de constater que son agent était perspicace. « Il va sans dire que je n'étais pas du même avis que le SecNav mais pour des raisons de Sécurité Nationale, il doit rester au sein de l'agence encore quelques années. »

« Gibbs n'est pas au courant qu'il sera prochainement sollicité pour une opération spéciale, je présume » nota le jeune homme en souriant.

« Non et ceci doit rester confidentiel bien que j'ai toute confiance en votre discrétion » spécifia le directeur. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées, Monsieur » confirma Tony.

« Vous savez, je suis toujours aussi étonné des rapides déductions que vous pouvez faire à partir de quelques propos généraux et de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent » déclara soudain Vance. « Je suis certain que vous feriez merveille ailleurs qu'ici, sans doute pas à la CIA mais la Sécurité du Territoire serait sans doute mieux approprié que notre agence. »

« C'est votre opinion, Monsieur mais j'ai en horreur tous les jeux d'espion et les machinations à des fins politiques. Je suis bien mieux dans le rôle que je connais le mieux, celui de flic » résuma-t-il. « Qu'en est-il de votre décision au sujet de l'Officier David ? » demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Pour ce qui est de l'Officier David, nos relations avec Israël sont tendues pour le moment et il ne semble pas opportun de mettre de l'huile sur le feu » poursuivit Léon.

« Du moment qu'elle reçoit une réprimande officielle et en paie les conséquences, je serais satisfait parce que je savais avant même d'obliger Gibbs à avouer son geste qu'il y avait peu de chances que tous deux soient plus que réprimandés » déclara l'italien sans animosité.

« En tant que directeur, je dois gérer non seulement des agents mais aussi des situations particulières qui m'obligent parfois à prendre des décisions contraires à celles que je souhaiterais adopter à cause de raisons politiques qui prévalent sur des raisons objectives » expliqua Vance.

« Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur » lui affirma Tony. « Je n'envie pas votre position, qui vous oblige à faire des compromis lorsque vous souhaiteriez faire des exemples. Je ne suis qu'un simple agent tandis que Gibbs et David sont des atouts de plus grande valeur. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je sous-estime votre importance au sein de l'agence, Tony et je n'hésiterais pas à le rappeler lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Mais dans les circonstances présentes, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre et je le déplore profondément. Une telle injustice me révolte mais je dois aussi suivre les ordres reçus de mes supérieurs. »

« Aucune raison de vous en excuser, Monsieur » réitéra encore Tony. « Chacun de nous a des obligations auxquelles il ne peut se soustraire et plus la position est élevée, plus elles sont importantes. »

« Parfaitement résumé, Tony » approuva Léon. « Ceci dit, je me réserve le droit de vous soutenir dans toute la mesure du possible si vos collègues tentent quelque chose contre vous. »

« Merci, Monsieur » dit simplement Tony en se levant, jugeant l'entretien terminé.

« Je serais toujours juste dans mes décisions mais je ne laisserais pas ces deux-là vous mettre à terre » affirma fermement le directeur en serrant la main de son agent.

Une entente venait de s'instaurer entre les deux hommes et l'agent savait que son supérieur ne le laisserait pas tomber si d'autres problèmes venaient à surgir.

Vance décida de préserver la bonne disposition de son agent et de tout faire pour le soustraire à la vindicte de ceux qui cherchaient à le persuader qu'il ne valait rien et qu'il ferait mieux de démissionner. Il sourit parce qu'il avait une autre idée en tête et l'une de celles qui prouverait à tous et toutes que DiNozzo était bien plus que ce que ses collègues assuraient à son sujet.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de l'israélienne d'être convoquée dans le bureau directorial. Elle jeta un regard amusé en passant près de Tony comme si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Gibbs avait dû se porter garant pour elle et Vance ne pouvait, pour des raisons politiques, se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle frappa doucement sur le battant et poussa la porte lorsque Vance l'invita à entrer. Elle le vit debout derrière son bureau et le verre posé sur le meuble attira aussitôt son attention. Il démontrait que le directeur était sous tension et qu'il ne se montrerait sans doute pas aussi indulgent qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Sans même la prier de s'asseoir, Léon décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet sans chercher à prendre de gants. Il fallait que la jeune femme comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait impunément se comporter comme elle en avait envie.

« Officier David, au vu des faits qui m'ont été rapportés et en attendant les conclusions officielles de l'enquête interne sur la fusillade qui s'est déroulée ce jour et au cours de laquelle l'Agent DiNozzo a été blessé, vous êtes suspendue pour une durée de deux mois sans paie » annonça-t-il tout de go. « Cette décision est autant la mienne que celle du SecNav. Et avant que vous n'en veniez à maudire le mauvais collègue, c'est Gibbs lui-même qui m'a fait part de l'incident. »

La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de l'israélienne était plaisant à voir, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que ce soit celui qu'elle avait réussi à circonvenir qui la dénoncerait. Elle avait plutôt parié sur l'italien, ce couard qui ne savait pas encaisser sans se plaindre.

« Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur » dit-elle néanmoins. « Pour quelle raison suis-je suspendue exactement ? Je n'ai fait que participer à une opération pour capturer un ou plusieurs suspects. »

« Dans la mesure où vos actions démontrent votre volonté de nuire à un agent, et ce fait est corroboré par différents témoins, je ne peux en toute conscience passer l'incident sous silence » lança Léon, un tantinet agacé par l'outrecuidance de l'officier. « Et afin d'être parfaitement clair, un autre problème de ce genre et vous serez renvoyée en Israël. »

« Mon père ne laissera personne lui imposer cette décision arbitraire » cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

« Ne pensez pas que votre statut ou celui de votre père vous protège de toutes représailles, Miss David » scanda Vance, outré par l'attitude de la jeune femme. « Vous êtes en Amérique ici mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Vous n'êtes qu'une invitée ici et encore… pas la mienne, ni celle du SecNav. Comprenez bien ceci, Miss : vous pouvez être prié de quitter le pays sans sommation et plus vite que vous ne pensez. Votre attitude insolente et provocatrice, vos propos diffamatoires et vos insultes ont tout intérêt à cesser immédiatement. »

Il la laissa digérer ses paroles avant de s'autoriser à poursuivre.

« Et pour être certain que vous resterez à votre place et sur ordre du SecNav, je restreins les privilèges, droits et autorisations qui vous ont été accordés par Jenny Shepard. Vous n'auriez d'ailleurs jamais dû accéder à un tel niveau d'autorisation pour un poste d'officier de liaison. Sachez également que vous serez étroitement surveillée si vous êtes autorisée à reprendre votre place au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs. Maintenant, disposez, videz votre bureau et laissez votre arme et votre badge à l'Agent de sécurité qui vous escortera vers la sortie. »

Vance la congédia d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il entendit la porte se refermer et soudain, pris d'une impulsion, il se releva, sortit de son bureau et se posta sur le balcon. Ostensiblement, il prit position dans la ligne de vue directe de l'Officier du Mossad qui nota sa présence sans difficulté.

Il voulait éviter qu'elle ne s'en prenne à l'italien si l'envie la prenait de trouver un coupable autre qu'elle-même. Il remarqua avec soulagement que DiNozzo et Giordano avaient tous deux déserté l'étage mais il resta et surveilla les faits et gestes de l'israélienne. Elle vida son bureau de ses effets personnels, ignora avec dédain la question de McGee avant de laisser les objets demandés à l'Agent de sécurité.

McGee comprit alors que la jeune femme était à nouveau suspendue et il reprit place derrière son bureau sans tenter autre chose. Vance le félicita intérieurement de ne pas chercher à s'immiscer dans le conflit. Il fallait également que l'informaticien comprenne qu'il devait s'émanciper de l'influence néfaste de David s'il voulait éviter de subir, comme elle, les retombées négatives que ses actions engendreraient inévitablement.

Ces deux-là s'étaient ligués pour réduire la valeur du bras droit de Gibbs à celle d'un simple 'bleu', ce qu'il n'était évidemment pas. Malgré son intelligence, le jeune homme se laissait manipuler sans vergogne par une experte et sans qu'il ne se rebelle le moins du monde. Sans doute n'avait-il même pas conscience qu'il rentrait dans le jeu de l'espionne en l'autorisant à se servir de lui comme d'un complice éventuel.

Léon allait devoir sérieusement revoir certaines choses au sein de l'agence, il semblerait que Shepard ait permis certaines infractions qui n'auraient jamais dues être transgressées. Il lui appartenait désormais de remettre les choses en ordre et de limiter les dégâts avant qu'une catastrophe majeure ne vienne lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait certes pas accueilli la proposition de remplacer sa collègue avec joie mais maintenant, il voulait faire de son mieux pour redresser la barre.

Il se jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que les agents, femmes et hommes, qui travaillaient sous ses ordres, se sentent soutenus par leur directeur quelles que soient les circonstances qui surviennent.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas les réactions et décisions que vous attendiez mais j'ai besoin de mes personnages pour la suite donc… je suis obligée de les garder._

 _._

 _A bientôt pour la suite…_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Attitude injustifiée

.

.

.

Dois-je continuer à publier ? C'est une question légitime que je me pose au vu du peu de coms que le chapitre précédent a suscité. Je persiste avec celui-ci mais réserve ma décision.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Attitude injustifiée**

.

Abby qui s'était absentée pour deux jours, juste après l'enquête où Tony avait été blessé, venait de reprendre possession de son domaine et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Gibbs et de sa boisson favorite. Lorsque personne ne vint, elle décida de passer un coup de fil à McGee. Ce qu'il lui apprit la rendit furieuse et elle décida de monter confronter l'impudent qui avait encore sévi.

.

Son arrivée ne souleva aucune curiosité particulière avant qu'elle ne se plante devant le bureau de Tony et qu'elle tape du pied avec impatience attendant qu'il lève la tête et remarque sa présence. N'obtenant pas la réaction escomptée, elle décida d'agir et de l'invectiver comme il le méritait.

.

« DiNozzo, espèce de sale bâtard ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et furieuse. « Comment peux-tu avoir l'impudence de t'asseoir ici comme de rien n'était ? Tu es vraiment le plus beau salopard que la terre porte en ce moment. Accusé Gibbs de quelque chose qu'il ne peut avoir fait est la plus grosse vilenie que tu aies commise au sein de cette équipe. Et pire, tu rejettes la faute encore une fois sur Ziva. Bon sang, que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu cherches ainsi à la discréditer ? »

.

Elle stoppa pour reprendre sa respiration et levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que tous les agents présents à l'étage avaient cessé le travail pour suivre l'altercation qui ne manquerait de se produire. Heureuse d'avoir un public pour remettre l'italien à sa place, elle s'empressa de continuer.

.

« C'est vraiment lamentable de te conduire aussi lâchement et de moucharder comme un gosse de cinq ans. De faire croire que tu es encore une fois une victime alors que c'est ta propre attitude idiote qui est la cause de ta blessure. Ziva et Gibbs n'ont rien à faire avec toute cette mascarade invraisemblable que tu as orchestrée pour les incriminer. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de te rétracter immédiatement. Je veux qu'ils reviennent demain, je veux les voir à leur bureau. »

.

Tony laissa la gothique déverser sa bile afin de se préparer à lui répondre. Il se leva pour éviter de paraître en position inférieure et toisa Abby. Du coin de l'œil, il vit McGee sourire comme un idiot.

.

« Miss Sciuto, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez procédé à l'analyse balistique de la scène de crime, que vous avez analysé la balle et que vous avez indiqué qu'elle ne pouvait être celle qui avait été extraite de mon bras » énuméra-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put. « Dois-je en conclure que vous avez manipulé les résultats d'une quelconque manière ? Ou dois-je en déduire que les conséquences qui en découlent vous sont intolérables et que vous avez décidé de le faire savoir à votre façon en tentant de me faire porter le chapeau ? »

.

Abby le regarda, les yeux ronds et une intense stupéfaction inscrite sur son visage. Comment osait-il proférer de telles insinuations en public pour la discréditer ? Et pour quelle raison se mettait-il soudain à la vouvoyer ainsi ? Etait-elle devenue aussi une ennemie ?

.

« Comment peux-tu avoir l'impudence de m'accuser d'une chose pareille ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu as le plus inqualifiable toupet pour oser faire de semblables allégations dans le seul but de te disculper ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous croire que je suis celui qui a porté l'affaire devant le directeur, Miss Sciuto ? Vous avez par trop tendance à vous emballer avant de réfléchir sérieusement. Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre niveau en accusant sans preuve. Force m'est de constater que vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi et de mon éthique professionnelle que vous piétinez allégrement ces derniers temps. »

« Tout ce qui arrive à ma famille est de ta faute, DiNozzo » scanda-t-elle. « Tu as bavé sur Timmy et Ziva et ils ont dû refaire cette formation loin d'ici et maintenant, ils vont encore être punis. Tim ne peut pas aller piétiner avec les flics de DC, il n'est pas fait pour ça, c'est un geek avant tout. Et Ziva, l'envoyer travailler avec l'équipe de nettoyage n'est pas juste, elle n'est pas une bonne à tout faire, c'est un agent. »

« Pour votre gouverne, Miss Sciuto, David n'est pas un agent fédéral et si elle a été assignée à l'équipe de nettoyage, c'est parce qu'elle se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Un peu d'humilité devrait lui remettre les idées en place » ironisa Tony. « Quant à McGee, ça lui fera du bien de voir ce à quoi un flic de rues est confronté chaque jour et ce à quoi il peut faire face. Il comprendra peut-être ainsi que ce métier est bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il peut penser. De même parviendra-t-il à admettre que je ne suis pas devenu l'enquêteur que je suis sans bonnes raisons et sans un certain talent qu'il ne possède pas encore. »

« Tu es odieux, DiNozzo, tu le sais au moins » cracha Abby. « Tu te réjouis de leur malheur et je suis certaine que tu es à l'origine de ces punitions humiliantes pour eux. Avoue donc que tu as soufflé l'idée à Vance, il n'y a que toi pour avoir pensé à des punitions pareilles. »

.

Tony allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le directeur surgir juste derrière la scientifique qui n'avait pas détecté sa présence. Léon lui fit un signe de tête avant de prendre la parole.

.

« DiNozzo a raison, Miss Sciuto » résonna la voix de Vance dans le dos d'Abby la faisant sursauter. « Vous feriez bien de vous renseigner avant de porter des accusations injustes. L'affaire dont vous faites mention a été portée à ma connaissance par Gibbs lui-même qui m'a expliqué les faits et son propre comportement. Je me suis appuyé sur votre rapport balistique et celui de vos analyses pour me faire une opinion. L'équipe de l'agent Balboa a ensuite interrogé tous les protagonistes et ses conclusions ne laissent aucun doute sur la véracité des propos de Gibbs. Je vous prierais donc de présenter à l'instant vos excuses à l'Agent DiNozzo pour vos paroles diffamatoires. »

« Je n'ai aucune excuse à lui présenter, il est le fautif ici quoique vous en disiez, Directeur » scanda-t-elle véhémente.

« Je vois » soupira Vance. « Dois-je vous suspendre à votre tour pour insubordination à mon égard et pour ignorer un ordre direct ? »

« Je ne suis pas un agent, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, encore moins à y obéir » s'offusqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Miss Sciuto, quel que soit votre place dans l'agence, vous êtes mon employée et devez donc respecter mes décisions et obéir à mes ordres comme tout autre membre du personnel » rappela vertement Vance. « Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez échapper à toute réprimande parce que Gibbs vous protège. En fait, je dirais même qu'actuellement, il n'est pas bon d'être dans ses bonnes grâces. Et votre évident comportement irrévérencieux mérite rétribution. Vous êtes suspendue pour une semaine » l'informa-t-il sans détour. « Et… estimez-vous heureuse que cette mesure soit aussi douce, je pourrais bien réviser la durée si vous continuez. »

« Je ne voulais pas… » commença-t-elle en essayant sa tactique habituelle sur lui.

.

Vance pinça les lèvres en la voyant tenter de le faire fléchir en utilisant la méthode classique dont elle abusait envers les membres de l'équipe chaque fois qu'elle était dans une situation critique.

« Vos larmes ne changeront rien à la sentence, Miss Sciuto » l'avertit le directeur. « Vous devez assumer les conséquences de vos actes comme tout le monde. La prochaine fois, veuillez à avoir toutes les informations en main avant de débarquer ici et de lancer des accusations non fondées. Ça vous évitera des ennuis comme aujourd'hui. »

.

Abby cessa aussitôt de pleurnicher et jeta un regard implorant à McGee qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir. L'agent savait qu'il était sur la sellette et qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas durant quelque temps pour échapper à toute autre réprimande. Son propre dossier était suffisamment chargé comme ça sans en rajouter en voulant défendre Abby.

.

Il aimait beaucoup la gothique mais trop, c'était trop parfois. Surtout que, selon son avis, Abby dépassait les bornes plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il fallait bien que, de temps en temps, elle réponde de ses actes comme l'avait souligné le directeur.

.

Et Vance devait avoir compris son intention car il s'empressa de la rappeler à l'ordre.

.

« Inutile de chercher du secours auprès de l'Agent McGee, Miss Sciuto » gronda-t-il. « S'il sait ce qui est bien pour lui, il évitera de vous soutenir au risque de répondre, une nouvelle fois, de son insubordination. »

.

Il toisa la scientifique d'un regard sévère qui finit par faire fléchir Abby qui baissa la tête d'un air de 'fausse' soumission qui fit froncer les sourcils du directeur. Il croisa le regard de l'italien qui le lui rendit en secouant la tête. Vance comprit que son agent avait deviné la raison de l'attitude suspecte de la laborantine.

.

« Vous pouvez disposer, Miss Sciuto » conseilla Léon. « Vous terminez les tests en cours et votre suspension sera alors effective. Et je vous recommande fortement d'éviter tout contact avec les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo et Miss David durant cette période. En cas de non-respect de cette consigne, vous serez immédiatement mise à pied pour une durée de deux mois sans paie. Aussi je vous enjoins de profiter de cette semaine pour faire un break et réfléchir sérieusement à votre attitude. »

.

Il attendit pour vérifier que la scientifique obéisse à son ordre et reprenne le chemin de son laboratoire. Elle tourna les talons sans rien ajouter mais en jetant un regard noir à Tony qui la fixa en retour dans un air grave.

.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur la laborantine, Vance s'approcha du bureau de McGee.

.

« J'espère que vous respecterez mes consignes, Agent McGee en restant éloigné de Miss Sciuto » recommanda-t-il. « Vos collègues sont pour l'instant dans une situation qui vous dépasse et ne vous concerne pas. N'aggravez pas votre propre cas en tentant de leur venir en aide ou en plaidant une cause qui sera perdue d'avance. Soyez assez intelligent pour comprendre que parfois, il vaut mieux penser à soi d'abord et aux autres ensuite. »

.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'informaticien, il se tourna vers Tony qu'il observa un instant.

.

« Ceci est valable pour vous aussi, Tony » poursuivit-il plus sobrement. « Je sais que les accusations de Miss Sciuto sont certainement dues à un trop plein émotionnel mais elle doit apprendre à se maitriser. Il serait grand temps qu'elle prenne conscience que son attitude de gamine peut lui nuire plus sûrement qu'elle ne le pense. »

« N'ayez crainte, Monsieur, je n'ai aucune intention de défendre Abby » déclara l'italien. « Je vais même tout faire pour éviter qu'elle ne cherche à provoquer un autre esclandre avec moi. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'un point de chute le temps que les choses se calment, vous pouvez toujours vous réfugier à la maison » proposa Léon sans même réfléchir. « Jackie et les enfants seront heureux de vous savoir à l'abri au cœur de toute cette tourmente. »

« J'ai d'autres options, Monsieur mais je ne manquerai de vous faire savoir où je serai hébergé » indiqua Tony en adressant un sourire de reconnaissance au directeur.

« Bien, du moment que vous êtes sauf, peut m'importe où ce sera » approuva Léon. « Je vous laisse à vos obligations. Revenez vers moi en cas de problème. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, Monsieur » l'assura Tony. « Et merci encore. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Tony » dit négligemment Vance en tournant les talons.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ces derniers propos à peine prononcés, McGee ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard tellement il était étonné d'entendre le directeur émettre son incroyable proposition. Les deux hommes semblaient être devenus proches pour qu'il fasse une telle offre ! Incroyable que DiNozzo ait réussi à mettre le patron dans sa poche !

.

En son for intérieur, McGee était extrêmement jaloux que l'italien soit accueilli ainsi dans le cercle de famille du directeur. Il aurait aimé être celui qui bénéficiait de cette disposition. Il aurait ainsi fait un pas dans la bonne direction pour influencer l'homme et préparer le terrain pour sa prochaine promotion. Pour sûr, piétiner aujourd'hui DiNozzo ne serait pas aisé s'il avait l'appui inconditionnel de Vance.

.

Encore un grief à mettre au compte de l'italien. Combien allait-il devoir en affronter avant d'arriver à saturation ? Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir travailler avec l'italien durant l'absence de ses collègues. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il quitte temporairement l'équipe pendant cette période ? C'était à méditer sérieusement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas passer les huit prochaines semaines sans le soutien de Ziva, il en était certain.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony avait senti un fossé se creuser entre Abby et lui depuis le départ de Gibbs pour Mexico. Celle qui avait été une amie depuis son arrivée à l'agence l'avait abandonné au profit d'une intrigante et de son acolyte. Elle s'était laissée influencée sans même protester, elle avait avalé sans la moindre hésitation les histoires abracadabrantes de l'israélienne.

.

Bon sang, elle avait accueillie à bras ouverts celle qui était responsable de la mort de Kate Todd, un agent que la gothique avait également considéré comme une amie proche, presque une sœur ! Certes, elle avait été un peu froide durant les premières semaines mais bien vite, elle s'était laissée fléchir et bientôt, toutes deux étaient devenues inséparables.

.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle ait pris fait et cause pour David et McGee contre lui. Pour Gibbs, il était logique qu'elle le fasse, il était comme un père pour elle-même si l'ancien Marine ne la considérait pas tout à fait comme sa fille, même d'adoption. Il lui passait certes beaucoup de choses mais il lui arrivait également de la réprimander.

.

Bien sûr, ses remontrances n'étaient jamais sévères ou cruelles et Abby avait donc toujours considéré être une privilégiée dans le cœur de Gibbs. La laborantine savait également jouer les contrites pour amadouer l'ancien Marine qui avait en horreur de voir une femme en pleurs. Elle avait même tellement abusé de cette méthode que Gibbs s'attendait à la voir faire chaque fois que quelque chose la contrariait.

.

Tony savait que son patron était conscient de ne pas rendre service à Abby en agissant ainsi mais Gibbs était trop gentleman pour faire autrement. Tout comme Tony, il avait été élevé dans la croyance que les femmes devaient être respectées et protégées. Et Gibbs avait porté cette doctrine à son paroxysme avec la gothique durant trop longtemps. Il ne savait donc plus comment revenir en arrière.

.

L'italien avait su que la scientifique ne prendrait pas la sanction infligée à Gibbs de façon tranquille. Et il avait parié qu'elle le rendrait responsable des troubles que l'équipe traversait depuis le retour de Gibbs. Tenter de lui faire entendre raison serait peine perdue et il n'avait donc pas cherché à la dissuader tout comme il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait tort.

.

Grant et lui échangèrent un regard, le Seal tentait de montrer son soutien à son compagnon sans qu'il soit trop visible. La tension qui régnait depuis le départ du directeur était palpable et commençait sérieusement à miner son moral et devait donc par conséquent le faire aussi à son bleu. Il était temps de prendre un peu de recul et de laisser la pression retomber.

.

Dans la mesure où ce qui restait de l'équipe n'était pas engagée dans la résolution d'une enquête, Tony décida de libérer ses deux collègues.

.

« Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui » annonça-t-il aussitôt. « Rentrez chez vous. »

.

McGee le fixa d'un regard incrédule avant de s'empresser d'éteindre son ordinateur, de prendre ses affaires et de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Tony et Grant le regardèrent s'enfuir – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son départ – avant de songer à partir également.

.

« Il serait prudent de suivre le conseil du directeur » murmura doucement Grant à Tony.

« Je sais » soupira Tony. « Je vais tacher de me trouver un hôtel pour quelques jours. »

.

Grant l'observa un instant avant de le suivre dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux. Il attendit que les portes se referment et que la descente soit engagée pour faire sa proposition.

.

« Passe prendre quelques affaires chez toi et rejoins-moi à l'appartement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle songera à te chercher là » suggéra-t-il.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas ? » demanda Tony d'un ton un peu sceptique.

« Absolument pas » affirma fermement Grant. « Je vais même t'accompagner, on ne sait pas si elle ne surveille pas déjà ton domicile. »

« Pas de danger, elle ignore où j'habite. Pas faute d'avoir cherché à le savoir mais j'ai réussi jusqu'à présent à déjouer ses plans pour découvrir mon adresse. Il faudra vider le frigidaire, j'ai quelques plats que j'ai préparés que nous pourrons déguster sans avoir besoin de faire la cuisine durant le week-end en tout cas. »

« Oui, bonne idée » approuva le Seal. « J'adore ta cuisine et ça nous évitera de devoir faire des courses. »

« Oh ! Aurais-tu jeté ton dévolu sur moi à cause de mes talents culinaires, M. le goinfre ? »

« Pas du tout, tu as des talents bien plus appréciateurs mais j'avoue ne pas dédaigner ta cuisine » s'offensa Grant avec le sourire.

« Chercherais-tu à me flatter pour que je cuisine durant mon séjour sous ton toit ? » s'indigna plaisamment Tony.

« Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit mais si tu te proposes… »

« A condition que tu mettes la main à la pâte, je ne suis pas contre » répliqua Tony. « Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'un italien comme toi ne sache pas se débrouiller dans une cuisine. »

« Pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il faut croire que je n'ai aucune disposition » soupira le Seal.

« Je vais te montrer quelques recettes et d'ici quelques temps, tu seras à même de te débrouiller tout seul. La cuisine est certes un art pour certains mais pour d'autres, c'est un terrain d'expérimentation. C'est en tentant diverses combinaisons que l'on a fait de grandes découvertes gastronomiques. »

« Eh, tu sembles sérieux ! » s'étonna son compagnon.

« Quand il s'agit de cuisine, je peux l'être, en effet. J'ai eu d'excellents guides en la matière lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai utilisé ce talent pour payer une partie de mes études en bossant comme cuistot dans un restaurant italien près de l'université. Je me suis perfectionné au fil des années et je pourrais sans doute ouvrir ma propre affaire. »

.

Tous deux gagnèrent enfin le parking où chacun prit sa voiture puis l'un derrière l'autre, ils firent leur chemin vers la maison. Arrivés sur place, Tony contourna le terrain pour rentrer par l'arrière où il avait fait percer un portail afin d'avoir deux entrées totalement indépendantes en cas de besoin. Il laissa Grant parquer sa voiture derrière la sienne et les deux hommes entrèrent ensemble.

.

Tony monta aussitôt à l'étage pour préparer un sac tandis que Grant se rendait dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et vit aussitôt l'organisation rationnelle de l'italien qui avait étiqueté les boites contenant les plats et les avait rangées par catégorie sur les étagères. Il commença à sortir les denrées périssables qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il vida le reste du lait dans l'évier, la bouteille étant presque vide.

.

Il chercha ensuite dans les placards le café à la noisette que Tony devait avoir en stock et l'ajouta aux plats. Tony arriva sur ses entrefaites après avoir posé son sac dans la salle. Il sourit à Grant avant d'aller dans le garage chercher la glacière qu'il posa sur le comptoir où le Seal entreprit de ranger les boites. Pendant ce temps, Tony ouvrit la cave à vins et sortit quelques bouteilles qu'il déposa dans un casier pour les emporter sans problème.

.

Il ne fallut aux deux hommes qu'à peine une heure pour mettre ensuite la maison en ordre avant qu'ils ne puissent repartir. Tony enclencha le système d'alarme dont il renvoya le signal sur son téléphone portable pour être avertir en cas d'intrusion. Chacun porta une partie des affaires dans la voiture de Tony avant de quitter la propriété. Bientôt, Grant en tête suivi de Tony, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement du Seal.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Abby était toujours frustrée de n'avoir pas pu découvrir l'adresse personnelle de DiNozzo. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller chez lui et de lui dire sa façon de penser en face malgré l'ordre de Vance. Pourtant, malgré son désir intense de le faire, elle ne le pouvait, ce diable d'homme avait détruit chaque traceur qu'elle avait placé sur sa voiture ou dans les poches de ses vêtements. Même le traceur qu'elle avait glissé sous le col de son manteau avait été découvert.

.

Elle alla donc attendre McGee devant son appartement et soupira enfin lorsqu'elle aperçut la voiture se garer sur son emplacement. Elle s'avança rapidement à sa rencontre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il stoppa au lieu de venir à elle. La gothique sentit une angoisse inexplicable monter en elle et un instinct lui dire que l'informaticien s'éloignait d'elle.

.

« Tim, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Abby » déclara-t-il, furieux. « As-tu oublié l'ordre de Vance ? Tu veux que nous soyons pénalisés tous les deux. Libre à toi d'agir comme tu veux mais je voudrais que tu me laisses en dehors de tes agissements. »

« Quoi ! Tu veux me laisser tomber maintenant après que je vous ai soutenus, toi et Ziva ? Tu sais, Timmy, tu es devenu bien ingrat tout d'un coup. »

« Je suis simplement prudent, Abs, je tiens à conserver mon poste et j'ai déjà assez de marques noires dedans pour ne pas en ajouter d'autres. »

« Ok, si c'est ainsi que tu le prends ! » fulmina-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

.

McGee soupira, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à raisonner la scientifique. Il choisit donc de l'orienter vers quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui saurait sans doute la tempérer mieux que lui.

.

« Si tu veux que quelqu'un écoute tes doléances, je te suggère d'aller voir Gibbs, il a sans doute plus de raison de maudire DiNozzo que moi » dit-il patiemment.

.

Abby scruta son compagnon avant de sourire et de secouer frénétiquement la tête. Elle pouvait en effet suivre le conseil de Tim, son Silver Fox était en effet bien plus à plaindre que McGee. Et Ziva était injoignable, elle avait quitté son appartement pour plusieurs jours semblait-il, sa voisine avait aimablement renseigné sur son départ de chez elle en indiquant qu'elle portait deux grands sacs.

.

« Très bien, je vais de ce pas aller chez lui mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre » gronda-t-elle. « Le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, je pourrais t'envoyer au diable. »

« Juste retour des choses, Abs » approuva-t-il.

.

Elle l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras pour une de ses étreintes à vous couper le souffle. Il la laissa faire tout en priant pour qu'elle parte rapidement. Il ne savait jamais comment la réconforter et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'écarta enfin et recula de quelques pas avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle y monta rapidement et démarra presque sur des chapeaux de roue dans sa hâte.

.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, content d'avoir évité la fureur de la gothique. Lorsqu'elle avait une dent contre quelqu'un, elle pouvait se montrer vraiment dangereuse. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de sa vue puis rentra chez lui, heureux d'être enfin seul.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Pour sa part, Abby se rendit chez Gibbs à une vitesse plus rapide que nécessaire. Elle brûlait de déverser sa frustration sur quelqu'un et Gibbs l'avait toujours laissé parler avant parfois de la stopper, ce qui était rare malgré tout. Elle arriva enfin et se gara dans l'allée, étonnée de ne pas voir la voiture de l'ancien Marine.

.

Elle sortit, gagna la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans difficulté comme d'habitude. Elle traversa la salle et se dirigea vers la cuisine puis le sanctuaire habituel de son mentor, le sous-sol. Elle descendit l'escalier à pas mesurés laissant Gibbs savoir qu'elle était là. Il lui tournait le dos et ne fit aucun geste pour la saluer lorsqu'elle se posta à quelques pas de lui.

.

Elle attendit quelques minutes et lorsque rien ne vint de sa part, elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour s'épancher lorsqu'il la coupa abruptement sans pour autant lâcher son travail.

.

« Es-tu venue jusqu'ici pour te plaindre encore, Abs ? »

« Oh, Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a encore fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il est responsable de ta mise à pied et de celle de Ziva, ce… ce fumier » poursuivit-elle avec véhémence.

.

Sa tirade excessive et irrationnelle enragea Gibbs d'autant qu'elle avait tort. Leur punition leur était uniquement imputable et à personne d'autre. Il se devait de rectifier son assertion car, connaissant Abby comme il la connaissait, elle risquait de prendre des mesures drastiques qui pourraient lui nuire.

.

« Abs, si Vance a choisi de nous réprimander, ce n'est absolument pas la faute de DiNozzo » déclara-t-il avec fermeté. « Tu as toi-même permis de mettre à jour quelque chose que toi seule pouvait dévoiler par tes analyses. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire, reconnais-le de bonne grâce. Et je suis celui qui s'est démasqué auprès de Vance, DiNozzo n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

.

Et pour une fois, il mentit délibérément à la gothique estimant avoir déjà assez causé de dommages à l'italien. Il était inutile qu'il rajoute un poids au fardeau que son second portait depuis des mois alors qu'il était celui qui était dans son tort. Il avait joué et perdu et il devait donc faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. C'était certes la première fois mais il avait réfléchi et ses déductions l'avaient porté à croire que DiNozzo n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait déjà compris que son patron n'était pas tout blanc.

.

« Mais enfin, Gibbs, tu vas bien faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Non, Abs, je ne ferais rien » le contredit-il. « Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser DiNozzo tranquille si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi. »

« Quoi ! Il mérite que quelqu'un le remette à sa place et lui fasse payer son attitude » maugréa-t-elle d'une voix dure.

.

Et là, Gibbs comprit qu'il devait mettre le holà à la vindicte de la scientifique avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Il posa ses outils et se tourna légèrement vers elle. Il la toisa durement durant quelques minutes, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Etant parvenu à son but, il lui fit enfin face.

.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser tes attaques verbales ou physiques envers DiNozzo tout de suite, Abby ou je te jure que tu devras faire face aux Affaires Internes si d'aventure, il lui arrive n'importe quoi. Réfléchis et dis-toi que tu seras la première suspecte s'il est blessé. »

« Pff ! » fit-elle. « Si je devais lui faire quelque chose, personne ne trouverait d'indice. »

« Justement, ce sera là leur premier indice qui les conduira vers toi, ne le comprends-tu donc pas ? » gronda-t-il. « Bon sang, conduis-toi en adulte et cesse de faire des caprices de gamine, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. Je suis fatigué, Abs, fatigué de te voir réagir de cette manière. Tu n'as plus cinq ans et il serait temps que tu te comportes en scientifique et non en… diva capricieuse. »

.

Elle fut tellement choquée des propos de son mentor qu'elle en resta bouche bée et sans voix. Elle le regarda attraper la bière qui reposait sur l'établi et en avaler quelques gorgées avant de la reposer soigneusement. Elle réussit enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi, Gibbs » gémit-elle, prête à pleurer pour de bon cette fois.

« Eh bien, il serait temps que je le fasse et ce pour ton bien » affirma-t-il fermement. « Si je n'avais pas toujours laissé ton attitude de petite fille m'aveugler, peut-être que les choses n'en seraient pas à ce point. J'aurais dû être plus ferme avec toi comme je l'ai été avec Tony. Il ne méritait pas toujours les claques que je lui assenais, je passais sur lui la frustration que j'avais envers toi. »

.

Il s'arrêta et soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler ainsi certains faits mais il ne pouvait plus tolérer non plus que la femme-enfant qu'Abby jouait trop souvent se fasse encore des illusions. Elle devait apprendre à se comporter comme une femme de son âge, être moins immature et plus mûre émotionnellement. Elle laissait trop souvent ses émotions la guider au lieu de les contrôler.

.

Il pensait qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur Ziva de ce point de vue-là. Encore que, dernièrement, l'israélienne avait perdu la faculté de se maîtriser parfaitement. Il semblait qu'elle aussi ne puisse se retenir lorsque DiNozzo était la cause directe de son manque de réflexe. L'italien paraissait être celui qui engendrait les émotions les plus fortes et les plus dévastatrices chez ses collègues, du moins chez certains d'entre eux.

.

« Rentre chez toi et profite de ton absence pour examiner ton attitude, Abs » conseilla-t-il enfin. « Pour ma part, je m'absente dès demain de DC, il est donc inutile que tu reviennes ici. Et je te prierais d'éviter de me suivre à la trace grâce à mon téléphone. Si d'aventure, tu persistes, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en avertir le directeur. Maintenant, pars et suis mon conseil. »

.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde avant de monter l'escalier et de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à l'étage. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer et la voiture quitter l'allée. Il espérait que la jeune femme médite et prenne les bonnes décisions.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Abby va-t-elle devenir raisonnable ?_

 _._

 _La réponse dans la suite._

 _._

 _A bientôt... peut-être._


	24. Chapitre 23 : Proposition directoriale

.

.

.

Un très grand merci à vous toutes (et tous !) pour avoir réagi et m'aider à 'gérer' mon indécision qui semble avoir pris des proportions que je ne voulais pas.

.

Je n'en ai pas l'habitude mais je dois faire une mise au point suite à un com assez virulent laissé par une lectrice. Elle a passé sa frustration sur moi, ce que je peux comprendre en un sens mais je ne suis pas la seule à demander votre avis sur le chapitre publié. Et dire que c'était une première pour moi ! Et si elle avait consulté mon profil, elle aurait vu que les autres fics que j'ai publiées sont toutes complètes.

.

Contrairement à d'autres ' _auteurs_ ', je ne commence pas à publier pour arrêter au bout de quelques chapitres. C'est très frustrant de lire une histoire prometteuse pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne sera pas terminée. Et ce n'est pas digne d'un auteur respectueux de ses lectrices.

.

Certes, j'ai indiqué ne pas comprendre que si peu de coms soient laissés mais vous m'avez habitué à en avoir 5 ou 6 par chapitre pour celles qui commentent régulièrement que j'ai été en quelque sorte 'frustrée' de n'en obtenir que 2 sur l'avant dernier post.

.

Et si j'ai mentionné ne pas savoir si je continuais de poster, c'était juste pour avoir une réaction car je tiens à vous rassurer : **il n'est en aucun cas dans mon intention de vous priver de connaitre la suite de cette fic** d'autant que l'histoire est complète.

.

C'est que j'ai du mal à comprendre (comme je l'ai indiqué à une lectrice dans un MP), des histoires bâclées, mal écrites et bourrées de fautes reçoivent des coms à la pelle. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu des tonnes que j'ai abandonnées bien vite à cause de ces défauts. Pour quelles raisons, celles d'auteurs sérieux, qui prennent le temps de composer une histoire originale, longue et correcte ne sont pas plus commentées que ça ?

.

C'était surtout cette incompréhension qui m'a fait vous poser la question de votre intérêt. Et je vous présente mes excuses si je vous ai donné l'impression de vous prendre en 'otage'.

.

.

 _JosyEvans, la fic que tu cherches s'intitule désormais « Intermittente réminiscence », j'en ai modifié le titre pour l'harmoniser avec ceux de mes autres fics lorsque j'ai dû reposter l'histoire après une purge de ffnet. Les titres comportent tous deux mots - souvent un adjectif et un nom - et je voulais donc en faire de même pour « Papillon ». Si tu souhaites en obtenir une copie format Word, il suffit de demander._

 _._

 _J'en profite pour adresser ici un merci spécial aux lectrices qui, comme toi, laissent un com analytique qui m'aide parfois à modifier le chapitre suivant en m'appuyant sur vos idées et vos impressions. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai rajouté la « remontée de bretelles » d'Abby que vous avez appréciée, j'avoue avoir galéré pour écrire ce passage et suis heureuse de voir qu'il a plu._

.

 _Si vous lisez attentivement ce chapitre, vous saurez pour quelle raison Ziva est toujours dans l'équipe._

.

 _._

 _Je vois également que vous souhaitez tous que Tony choisisse de quitter l'équipe. Prendra-t-il la décision ou sera-t-il contraint de le faire ? Lisez vite la suite car vous aurez une partie de votre réponse dans ce chapitre._

.

.

Bonne lecture à vous et bon week-end de Pâques.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 **Chapitre 23 : Proposition directoriale**

.

Finalement, les deux mois suivant la suspension de Gibbs et David se passèrent sans incident majeur. A son retour, Abby s'était également abstenue d'invectiver Tony au sujet de leurs punitions, ce qui était en soi un miracle qu'il attribuait en grande partie à Gibbs. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu museler la gothique ainsi.

.

DiNozzo avait été placé chef d'équipe temporaire avec Giordano et McGee, ce dernier étant moins que content de travailler à nouveau sous les ordres de l'italien mais il avait fait son possible pour le faire sans trop rechigner mais en montrant néanmoins, à certaines occasions, sa mauvaise grâce à lui obéir. Sa carrière était en jeu maintenant et il devait être plus que prudent.

.

Ce matin-là était celui du retour des deux agents suspendus et Vance avait décidé d'assister à leur arrivée. Tandis que les trois autres étaient déjà au travail, Gibbs arriva tranquillement. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony qu'il salua avant de lui présenter des excuses sinon sincères du moins acceptables. Tony ne dit rien mais hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre son travail.

.

Gibbs se dirigea vers son bureau sous le regard incrédule de McGee qui voyait son patron s'excuser, qui plus est auprès de l'italien, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils bossaient ensemble. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être dans la quatrième dimension ou dans quelque bizarre film où son patron aurait été remplacé par un clone. Il secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier qu'il étudiait.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur laissa sortir l'israélienne qui s'avança vers son bureau où elle rangea de nouveau ses affaires. Elle gratifia l'informaticien et l'ancien Marine d'un salut poli mais ignora totalement les deux autres hommes. Pourtant, Vance pouvait décerner une hostilité latente chez elle et la colère rentrée dirigée vers l'italien était parfaitement palpable.

.

Gibbs se racla la gorge et l'invita d'un geste à se mettre au travail. Il voulait l'inciter à laisser l'italien tranquille. Pourtant, il savait qu'à la première occasion, elle provoquerait sans doute une confrontation ou une dispute. Cependant, il l'entendit soupirer et la vit reprendre son contrôle tant bien que mal.

.

Levant la tête, l'ancien Marine croisa le regard du directeur et hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de salut mais aussi pour lui indiquer que tout irait bien. Vance lui retourna le geste puis tourna les talons et repartit vers son bureau. Il avait quelque chose en tête qui allait demander toute sa concentration avant de l'exposer et surtout d'obtenir l'aval nécessaire pour le mettre à exécution.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Une fois dans son antre, Vance farfouilla dans les documents qui s'étalaient sur son bureau avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il le relut, consulta son ordinateur, sortit un dossier personnel qu'il feuilleta, reposa le tout et se mit en devoir de peser le pour et le contre. Il prit une bonne heure pour envisager toutes les solutions avant de passer un coup de fil.

.

La conversation dura presque aussi longtemps que sa réflexion mais au bout du compte, il avait obtenu l'accord final pour exposer ses intentions. Lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour la présenter sans craindre de recevoir un refus ferme et définitif. Mais vu les circonstances, il avait très bon espoir de régler le problème et de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il se frotta les mains en souhaitant que tout se déroule selon son scénario et que la conclusion soit celle qu'il prévoyait.

.

Le directeur appela sa secrétaire et la pria de lui apporter le dossier personnel de son agent. Il désirait se remettre en mémoire les grandes lignes du parcours professionnel, il l'avait déjà consulté peu après son arrivée mais tant d'autres choses avaient ensuite accaparé son attention qu'il avait sans doute oublié quelques détails. Il commença par compulser le curriculum vitae.

.

Il relut certains faits et notamment que l'agent était sorti major de sa promotion à l'Académie de Police avec des résultats jamais atteints par un cadet, il était également devenu détective un an après avoir obtenu son diplôme, ce qui prouvait ses compétences sans aucun doute possible. Aucun policier ne pouvait prétendre monter aussi vite en grade sans avoir fait preuve de sa valeur ou alors sans avoir les appuis nécessaires pour monter les échelons à une telle vitesse.

.

Il prit le temps de relire les recommandations de ses précédents employeurs, les appréciations de l'ancien directeur Tom Morrow, celle de la Directrice Shepard - rédigée peu de temps avant son arrêt - qui souhaitait le voir diriger sa propre équipe dans les mois suivants. Vance décida alors de creuser un peu plus et de contacter ses anciens chefs mais également certains de ses coéquipiers.

.

Il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire quelques recherches et de se mettre en rapport avec une liste de noms qu'il lui donna et de prévoir quelques heures dans son agenda pour les entretiens téléphoniques. Il eut la chance de pouvoir s'entretenir avec les trois chefs directs de ses précédents postes dans la journée, sans doute son nom et son poste avait-il des avantages après tout ! Et les éloges qu'il reçut ainsi que les regrets exprimés par tous l'avaient grandement étonné.

.

Vance savait que Gibbs avait obtenu de Morrow de composer lui-même sa propre équipe plutôt que de se voir imposer des collaborateurs après le départ de son second de l'époque, l'Agent Burley. Il avait momentanément gardé à ses côtés l'ancien Agent du FBI, Vivian Blackadder. Et le dossier de DiNozzo précisait que les deux hommes avaient mené conjointement une enquête qui avait eu pour cadre la ville de Baltimore. C'était d'ailleurs à la suite de cette affaire que Gibbs avait engagé le policier.

.

Sachant que l'Agent Gibbs ne supportait pas la médiocrité et attendait beaucoup de son bras droit, il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Et le fait qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour décider de s'adjoindre le détective démontrait sans l'ombre d'un doute que son second était quelqu'un de compétent. Et voir que l'italien avait choisi de rester au-delà de sa limite de 2 ans par poste prouvait qu'il aimait son travail et son équipe.

.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour épargner celles des Agents McGee et Todd alors qu'il souffrait encore des effets de sa contamination par la peste pneumonique. Son retour anticipé leur avait épargné de mourir dans l'explosion de la voiture piégée même si le sursis fut court en ce qui concernait la jeune femme tuée quelques jours plus tard par un terroriste.

.

Toutes ces informations avaient conduit Vance à réfléchir sur l'énigme que représentait l'Agent DiNozzo, le fait que le jeune homme dissimule ses véritables capacités et qualifications non seulement à son équipe mais également à la majorité des agents qui travaillaient à l'étage en contact étroit avec lui le rendait curieux.

.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion, de compulser encore une fois toutes les données et informations dont il disposait avant de fixer un rendez-vous à DiNozzo. Tout en sachant que Gibbs serait plus que curieux de connaître la raison de leur entretien, il choisit de le recevoir en milieu de matinée afin d'être certain que toute l'équipe serait au travail. Il voulait que tous soient témoins de sa surprise et de son étonnement car il savait que l'homme ne pourrait cacher sa stupéfaction.

.

Il attendait avec jubilation de voir la tête de ses agents lorsque DiNozzo redescendrait de son bureau, le dossier entre les mains et un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Du moins, il espérait que le visage de l'italien refléterait ses émotions pour une fois et qu'il pourrait ainsi contempler la réaction de l'équipe.

.

Il était sûr que McGee serait sans doute jaloux de constater que son collègue ne sortirait pas de son bureau après une réprimande. Pour l'Officier David, il était plus circonspect mais ne doutait pas qu'elle serait en colère. Quand à Gibbs, il était certain qu'il serait intrigué et n'aurait de cesse de connaître la raison de leur entrevue.

.

Le directeur adjoint avait vraiment cru que le fait d'adjoindre un Agent probatoire à l'équipe permettrait de calmer les rancœurs entre les trois collègues. Pourtant, dès le départ, l'esclandre de McGee au sujet de son bureau aurait dû lui faire comprendre que son idée ne résoudrait pas tous les problèmes. Gibbs l'avait averti et il avait choisi d'ignorer le conseil.

.

Si les deux premières semaines avaient été relativement faciles, McGee et David les avaient mises à profit pour observer avant de passer à l'offensive. L'évidente bonne entente entre les deux hommes les avait surpris puis bien évidemment énervés. Ils pensaient sans doute mettre le nouvel agent dans leur poche et le liguer contre l'italien.

.

Depuis ce jour-là, la tension qui régnait à nouveau au sein de l'équipe était palpable et aussi épaisse qu'une purée de pois. Les deux italiens travaillaient de concert et évitaient, autant que possible, de se retrouver seuls avec les deux autres. Lorsque le destin était contre eux, ils avaient l'intelligence de ne pas envenimer la situation et de ne pas répliquer aux assauts des deux autres.

.

Pourtant, il n'était plus envisageable de laisser les choses en l'état actuel. Il fallait trouver définitivement une solution radicale pour épargner un agent qui arriverait bientôt au bout du rouleau. Et même si Giordano avait grandement permis de soulager la tension, il n'était pas la panacée. Gibbs commençait aussi à montrer des signes d'irritation et c'était vraiment mauvais signe.

.

Il avait entreprit de narrer les évènements à son épouse et avait puisé dans l'insatiable sagesse de sa femme pour le guider. Et comme souvent, elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et proposé deux ou trois solutions qu'il avait étudiées avant de prendre une décision qu'il espérait aurait l'agrément de son subordonné obstiné.

.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de recevoir l'homme.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

« Agent DiNozzo, entrez et asseyez-vous » offrit-il en désignant d'un geste l'un des fauteuils face à son bureau. « Nous pouvons aussi nous installer à la table de conférence si vous préférez. »

« Ici me convient parfaitement, Directeur » accepta Tony.

.

Vance étudia un instant son interlocuteur et il sourit intérieurement de le voir se relaxer. Il songea que leurs rapports, sans jamais avoir été conflictuels, n'avaient pas été non plus des plus cordiaux au tout début de leur collaboration. Il avait fallu au directeur quelques semaines pour apprécier pleinement l'ancien détective et parvenir à dépasser ses premières impressions.

.

Son assiduité au travail, sa ponctualité, sa disponibilité constante, sa coopération spontanée avec d'autres équipes, sa connaissance des affaires traitées, ses rapports circonstanciés et détaillés avaient finalement convaincu Vance qu'il était un Agent de valeur. Dans son esprit, l'italien aurait dû se voir confier une équipe un an après son intégration, son expérience était alors suffisante en tant qu'enquêteur pour avoir accès à ce poste.

.

Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le personnel en général étaient toujours cordiaux sinon amicaux avec certains. La relation qu'il avait désormais avec l'italien était bien différente de celle qu'il avait à son arrivée au bureau de DC. Il se devait maintenant de lui rendre justice et ce de manière éblouissante afin de contrer les effets néfastes de l'attitude de ses subordonnés.

.

L'homme avait supporté plus qu'un agent normal ne l'aurait fait et dans des circonstances particulières, le départ de Gibbs avait été ressenti par toute l'équipe de façon différente mais il soupçonnait DiNozzo d'en avoir pâti plus que les autres sans savoir exactement jusqu'à quel point. Il ignorait tout des relations exactes qui liaient Gibbs et son second mais elles devaient être étroites pour que l'ancien détective ait choisi de rester plusieurs années sous ses ordres.

.

« Avant d'aborder le sujet de cet entretien, voulez-vous boire quelque chose, café, alcool ou autre chose ? » proposa-t-il. « Je peux demander qu'on nous l'apporte, ma cafetière a rendu l'âme. »

« Un café, merci. Cynthia connait ma préférence. »

« Ok » dit Vance avant de s'emparer du téléphone. « Cynthia, pouvez-vous nous apporter deux cafés pour l'Agent DiNozzo et moi, s'il vous plait. Merci. »

.

Il reposa le récepteur et étudia à nouveau l'italien. Il avait remarqué que l'homme prenait grand soin de son apparence, qu'il portait souvent des costumes de grand couturier, qu'il conduisait une voiture 'classique' et pas n'importe laquelle, il avait acheté récemment une nouvelle Mustang malgré la Ferrari qu'il possédait déjà et qui avait intrigué McGee et l'avait conduit à désobéir à un ordre direct pour connaitre son propriétaire.

.

Il avait indéniablement une attitude qui indiquait une éducation privilégiée. Pourtant, d'après son dossier, il avait perdu les avantages financiers de sa naissance lorsque son père l'avait déshérité lorsqu'il avait 12 ans. Comment pouvait-il, dans ces conditions, se permettre de vivre ainsi ?

.

« J'ai relu attentivement votre dossier il y a quelques heures et j'ai passé quelques coups de fils ma foi fort intéressants. Des informations ont été portées à ma connaissance qui m'ont permis de compléter mon analyse et de renforcer ma décision. Cependant, il y a une question qui m'intrigue » se lança-t-il en espérant avoir une réponse.

« Je vous en prie, posez-la et selon le sujet, j'y répondrais… ou pas » suggéra l'italien.

.

Alors qu'il allait formuler sa requête, la porte s'ouvrit et Cynthia vient déposer les cafés sur le bureau, sourit à Tony avant de repartir en fermant la porte doucement. Vance se saisit de sa tasse et avala une gorgée tout en jetant un regard à son interlocuteur. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant que l'homme parvenait toujours à le surprendre, il aurait parié qu'il était un adepte de café noir et non de ce café au parfum de noisette s'il ne se trompait pas.

.

« J'avoue être intrigué par votre mode de vie… Je m'explique, vous avez travaillé pour financer en partie vos études, vous étiez policier puis détective avec un salaire correct mais pas mirobolant, vous êtes agent fédéral de niveau 10 ou 11, ce qui ne vous place pas en haut de la grille des salaires. Pourtant, vous parvenez à vous habiller chez les grands couturiers, à conduire une voiture de légende diraient certains. Je n'ai jamais visité votre domicile mais vous résidez dans un quartier de très bon standing » énuméra-t-il indiquant qu'il connaissait parfaitement le sujet dont il parlait. « Comment parvenez-vous à vivre selon ce style alors que vous avez été déshérité jeune ? »

.

Un sourire presque timide étira les lèvres de l'italien qui réfléchit avant de répondre à son supérieur.

.

« Vos renseignements sont corrects et votre question pertinente » lui accorda-t-il. « Je suis en effet un privilégié, je suis né au sein d'une famille riche, j'ai grandi avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme aurait dit l'Agent Todd. Pourtant, mon enfance n'a pas été rose, j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune et même si mon père a choisi de me couper les vivres lorsque j'ai refusé de suivre la voie qu'il avait choisie pour moi, j'ai été doté d'un fonds en fidéicommis que ma mère m'avait constitué. J'en ai pris possession à mes 21 ans, je l'ai fait fructifier en plaçant le capital dans des actions sûres et j'en récolte les intérêts qui me permettent de vivre à l'aise. J'ai également été le bénéficiaire de legs divers de la part de mes grands-parents maternels et paternels que je gère directement. »

« Vous êtes bien moins frivole que ne le pensent vos collègues » nota Vance, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je joue les clowns que je suis un idiot. Ils oublient que le poste que j'occupe exige des qualifications particulières. Je pense que McGee n'a jamais consulté la liste complète des compétences requises pour être Agent senior » remarqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est là toute la différence qui existe entre nous et qu'il ignore délibérément, je sais exactement où je me situe et jusqu'où je peux aller. McGee vise votre place et espère l'occuper avant ses 40 ans, être le plus jeune directeur d'une agence gouvernementale serait le summum de sa carrière. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis navré de devoir briser un si beau rêve mais il est désormais sur la pente descendante plutôt que montante. Je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler à l'occasion. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur mais même s'il est agréable d'échanger ces propos, quel est l'objet de cet entretien ? J'avoue me poser la question et je souhaiterais être briffé maintenant si possible » demanda-t-il.

.

Vance prit le temps de terminer son café et se recala dans son siège. Il posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs en croisant les mains. Il était certain d'étonner son Agent mais était-ce le bon choix ?

.

« Le retour de l'Agent Gibbs en service actif et au poste qu'il occupait précédemment vous a rétrogradé automatiquement au poste de second, ce qui en soi n'est pas une situation normale et logique. Au vu de l'excellent travail que vous avez accompli durant l'absence de votre ancien supérieur, j'ai choisi de vous maintenir au poste de chef d'équipe. Je pense que vous n'avez pas dû éplucher votre bulletin de salaire correctement parce que vous n'avez pas posé de question à ce sujet. »

L'exclamation que Tony ne parvint pas à masquer fit sourire le directeur. Il savait que cette nouvelle était inattendue surtout de sa part, il avait choisi contre l'avis de certains de faire cette proposition et d'en assumer les risques. Il allait certainement faire un précédent mais cette situation ne s'était encore jamais présentée et il fallait bien y mettre un terme d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

« Monsieur, je suis… je… » tenta Tony sans parvenir à articuler plus d'un mot.

« Aucune raison de me remercier, c'est plutôt ici mon rôle » le coupa Vance pour lui épargner un embarras supplémentaire. « Et je pense que ce que je vais vous proposer sera amplement mérité. Etant donné qu'aucune équipe ici à Washington n'a besoin d'un chef dans les mois qui viennent, j'ai choisi de vous éloigner de la capitale. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas ce que vous souhaitez à l'heure actuelle mais je pense qu'un changement d'environnement ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. »

« Et à quel bureau pensez-vous exactement, Monsieur ? »

« Je vais y venir, je dois auparavant vous donner quelques détails supplémentaires et voir si ceci vous conviendrait. Le poste à pourvoir sera disponible dans deux mois, le chef d'équipe en question prend une retraite anticipée due à des problèmes de santé. L'équipe est composée de 3 agents compétents mais qui seront certainement soulagés de servir sous vos ordres dans la mesure où l'Agent en charge a lâché du lest ces derniers mois. Heureusement, aucune enquête sérieuse n'a requis de leur adjoindre un agent temporaire pour compenser. »

« Dois-je comprendre que je serais dans l'obligation de rester ici jusqu'à cette date ? »

« Non, je pense que rien n'arrangera la situation. Et pour vous permettre de prendre vos prochaines fonctions dans les meilleures conditions, vous serez mis en disponibilité pour les huit semaines à venir. Il va sans dire que vous serez rémunéré et recevrez également une compensation financière correcte pour les heures supplémentaires effectuées ces derniers mois. Cette prime ne sera pas déclarable auprès des Services fiscaux, c'est en quelque sorte un bonus libre de taxes. Cette mesure a été approuvée par le SecNav donc il est inutile de la discuter plus avant » ajouta Vance pour prévenir toute tentative de Tony de la refuser.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Monsieur et j'ai reçu normalement mon salaire. Je n'attendais pas d'obtenir plus » s'étonna Tony.

« Je sais, Tony mais les restrictions budgétaires qui ont été mises en place durant ces derniers mois ont été levées grâce à l'octroi de ressources supplémentaires votées lors du dernier conseil du gouvernement. Aucune raison, dans ce cas, de refuser ce qui vous est accordé sans même le demander. Ensuite » enchaina-t-il avant d'être interrompu « vous serez logé aux frais de l'agence dans des limites raisonnables et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un logement personnel. Lorsque ce sera fait, vos effets personnels seront également expédiés par l'agence et il va sans dire que le gardiennage jusque-là sera payé par le NCIS. »

« C'est beaucoup de bonus, Monsieur. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas et que la confiance que vous placez en moi ne sera pas vaine. »

« Tony, toutes ces mesures sont normales, elles correspondent aux critères de prise en charge des frais afférents à tout transfert. Vous êtes maintenant un chef d'équipe et vous recevez certaines compensations mais ni plus ni moins que tout autre chef qui s'éloigne de son point d'attache. Et pour en revenir à votre poste, voici le dossier qui vous donnera toutes les informations que vous avez besoin, le lieu, la date d'arrivée, le personnel, quelques informations sur la base et… tout ce qui peut vous être utile » annonça enfin Vance en tendant le dossier mais sans révéler le lieu du transfert.

.

Le directeur voulait voir la réaction de son agent lorsqu'il localiserait son point de chute. Il savait que la surprise serait de taille et il espérait ainsi récompenser l'Agent qui, contre toute attente, avait réussi à maintenir à flot une équipe durement éprouvée par la perte de son leader et qui avait passé sa frustration sur l'Agent senior. Il avait personnellement tenu à être mis au courant de tout ce qui concernait son équipe première pour s'apercevoir que DiNozzo minimisait les incidents avec ses subordonnés.

.

Lorsque plusieurs autres chefs d'équipe avaient porté à sa connaissance des faits inconnus de lui, il avait pris à cœur de suivre discrètement l'évolution de la situation. Pourtant, aucun incident majeur ne s'étant déroulé en sa présence, il avait été dans l'obligation d'ajourner les sanctions qu'il souhaitait prendre. Puis, une conférence l'avait éloignée de la capitale durant deux bonnes semaines et ces réunions bihebdomadaires avec les principaux chefs d'équipe n'avaient pas soulevé d'inquiétude. Il avait laissé les choses en l'état jusqu'à son retour.

.

Et voilà que soudain, l'Agent Gibbs décide de revenir, sans tambour, ni trompette et de reprendre illico presto sa place comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. Dans la mesure où la Directrice Shepard avait délibérément omis d'adresser le dossier de mise en retraite anticipée aux Ressources Humaines, il avait été dans l'obligation de restituer son poste à l'ancien Marine. Jamais cependant, il n'aurait imaginé un instant que la reprise se passerait de manière aussi humiliante pour l'italien.

.

Assister ensuite à la réprimande publique de DiNozzo devant tout l'étage l'avait choqué. Il ne pouvait tolérer un tel manque d'égard de la part de Gibbs qui devait se croire intouchable pour oser agir de la sorte. Il avait fallu qu'il se retienne de réprimander à son tour son Agent senior pour sa conduite inqualifiable.

.

Certes, il n'avait pas forcément réagi comme il l'aurait dû mais dans les circonstances exceptionnelles, il avait décidé de montrer qu'il pouvait trancher. Et il avait choisi de réprimander les perturbateurs qui n'avaient malheureusement pas compris la leçon. Les deux agents ne voyaient et ne respectaient qu'un seul chef, Gibbs.

.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de 'punir' en quelque sorte, le seul agent qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais au lieu de le dévaloriser comme certains le souhaitaient, il avait décidé de faire tout le contraire. Il voulait ainsi démontrer qu'il tenait l'agent en grande estime et qu'il valait bien mieux que certains ne le pensaient.

.

L'exclamation que Tony poussa le ramena au présent. La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de l'italien lorsqu'il découvrit son point de chute fut suffisante pour le rassurer, il avait bien choisi. Pourtant, il vit malgré tout le doute s'inscrire rapidement sur les traits de l'italien.

.

« Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que je sois le plus qualifié pour ce poste en particulier ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Le territoire couvert est vaste et l'emplacement idéal pour toutes sortes de trafics. »

« Si je pensais que vous n'étiez pas l'homme de la situation, j'aurai porté mon choix sur quelqu'un d'autre, soyez en persuadé » déclara Léon. « Et notre… amitié n'aurait rien changé à ma décision. Je pense que vous avez toutes les qualifications requises pour remettre le bureau sur les rails. De plus, vous êtes, à mon sens, le plus qualifié pour renouer des relations avec les forces de police en place, une chose que malheureusement, votre prédécesseur a fortement endommagée. Je compte sur votre habileté et vos qualités de négociateur pour rétablir des liens nécessaires pour vous permettre d'exercer vos fonctions dans les meilleures conditions. De plus, votre équipe aura bien besoin en ce moment d'un chef expérimenté et dédié à son travail. Malgré les efforts de chaque Agent, les enquêtes ont du mal à trouver leur solution dans des délais raisonnables. Je ne juge pas l'Agent en charge mais la situation s'est dégradée sans que je ne sois averti de cette détérioration. »

« Le second n'a pas fait de rapport en ce sens, Monsieur » s'étonna Tony. « Il est de son devoir d'attirer l'attention sur ce type de problème… encore que je ne sois sans doute pas le bon exemple à suivre. »

« Ne vous jetez donc pas la pierre, Tony » l'admonesta gentiment Vance. « Vous aviez des circonstances plutôt atténuantes, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans ce bureau en particulier. Simplement un manque évident de vouloir corriger le tir et une volonté défaillante de redresser la barre. Lorsque la tête pensante ne joue plus son rôle, il est plus difficile pour le reste de trouver la force de continuer. Mais je suis certain que vous saurez remédier à la situation et reprendre en mains l'équipe et la mener à bon port si je puis faire ce jeu de mots. »

.

Léon vit l'italien sourire à ses bons mots et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Si l'italien partait avec en tête des idées fausses sur le contexte exact du bureau pour s'apercevoir que son supérieur l'avait minimisé, il risquait de solliciter un nouveau transfert. Il était persuadé que l'italien était véritablement celui qui saurait arranger les choses, remotiver les Agents et redresser le bureau, renouer les contacts avec la police ou tout autre organisme important.

.

« Vous savez, Tony, depuis mon arrivée, j'ai étudié votre équipe et je suis convaincu que vous ferez un bon chef d'équipe, meilleur encore que durant la retraite de Gibbs parce que vos futurs Agents ne demandent qu'à avoir un modèle à suivre » déclara-t-il soudain. « Vous avez des qualités qui manquent à cet entêté, des qualités qui vous mèneront loin. Et je pense qu'un jour, ce sera vous qui serez assis dans ce fauteuil et non l'Agent McGee, ne lui en déplaise. »

« Je ne cours pas après votre place, Monsieur » le contra l'italien. « Je suis un flic et j'aime le travail de terrain. La politique et ses intrigues m'attirent très peu et si j'avais aimé ça, j'aurais accepté l'offre de mon père de travailler à ses côtés. Je suis plus enclin à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin qu'à engraisser davantage des hommes d'affaires pourris. »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur » approuva Vance. « Peu d'hommes sont capables de tourner le dos à une vie aisée, riche et oisive pour exercer un métier aussi ingrat que celui de flic. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en prédisant qu'un jour, l'offre d'occuper ce poste vous sera faite. »

« Vous placez beaucoup d'espoir et de confiance en moi, Monsieur » indiqua l'Agent. « J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas et que je me montrerai à la hauteur. »

« Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, Tony » conclut Léon en se levant. « En fait, je vous dédommage à ma façon pour ne pas avoir pu vous rendre mieux justice pour l'incident causé par l'Officier David. Les intérêts politiques du SecNav et du SecDef m'ont littéralement liés les mains. J'aurai aimé être en mesure de la renvoyer chez elle mais je n'avais pas assez de poids pour faire pencher la balance en ce sens. »

« J'imagine assez bien que vous n'avez pas dû avoir voix au chapitre surtout si des intérêts bien supérieurs étaient en jeu » le dédouana Tony en lui souriant.

« Vous êtes vraiment bien trop prompt à pardonner, Tony » le réprimanda gentiment Léon. « Bon, je vous laisse étudier tranquillement le dossier, si vous avez des questions ou des propositions, je me rendrais disponible. »

« Je l'étudie et je vous fais part de ma réponse le plus rapidement possible, Monsieur » dit Tony en agrippant le dossier et en quittant son siège.

« Rien ne presse mais j'avoue que ce serait faire d'une pierre deux coups si cette proposition avait votre aval » concéda le directeur en contournant son bureau. « Votre statut serait officiel, votre transfert vous serait bénéfique et vous gagneriez une équipe dont les relations sont bien moins conflictuelles que celle qui est la vôtre actuellement. Et le lieu mérite d'y réfléchir sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ! »

« C'est certain que vous savez me mettre l'eau à la bouche, Monsieur » assura Tony.

« Je vous accompagne, je veux voir les réactions de vos collègues lorsque vous descendrez en souriant » confia Léon. « Si je devine bien, certains s'attendent à ce que vous soyez réprimandé et non récompensé. »

« Vous savez être un démon lorsque l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle, Monsieur » déclara le brun en riant tandis qu'il déboulait sur le palier.

« Ah, certains assurent que je peux être machiavélique » lui rétorqua le directeur, pince sans rire.

.

Tony secoua la tête et se tournant, il commença la descente vers son bureau. Le dossier qu'il avait en mains était le passeport pour un futur meilleur et il avait bien l'intention d'y consacrer toute l'attention qu'il méritait afin de peser le pour et le contre. Les inconvénients et avantages seraient à considérer avant de donner une réponse ferme et définitive.

.

Comme l'avait prédit Vance, ses collègues l'étudièrent dès l'instant où il apparut à nouveau dans leur champ de vision.

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils avant de pincer les lèvres lorsqu'il entendit son second rire.

David laissa percer sa colère et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'italien qui passa inaperçu de son destinataire.

McGee montra sa surprise puis la jalousie prit le pas sur son étonnement en voyant l'homme gagner son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Giordano croisa le regard de son formateur et lui sourit, un sourire malicieux et sincère qui répondit à celui heureux que l'italien arborait.

.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, Vance pria intérieurement pour que Tony accepte sa proposition. Il serait soulagé lorsque l'italien serait loin de l'ambiance malsaine qui l'accueillait ici chaque jour. Sa sécurité serait également un souci de moins, ses subordonnés l'assureraient mieux que ceux qui se disaient ses amis.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Alors, qu'elle va être la décision de Tony ? Partir, rester, démissionner ?

.

Ne stoppez pas en si bon chemin, laissez votre avis sur la question.

.

A bientôt pour connaitre l'avenir de notre italien au sein de l'agence.

.

Chtimi


	25. Chapitre 24 : Décision salariale

.

.

.

 _Voici la réponse que vous attendez avec impatience. Commentez et faites vos pronostics, je suis impatiente de lire vos suggestions._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Décision salariale**

.

Tony avait été plus qu'étonné par la proposition du directeur-adjoint Vance. Il avait été agréablement surpris lorsque l'homme lui avait annoncé vouloir lui confier un poste particulier, un vrai challenge selon lui, un de ceux que l'italien ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

.

Il était persuadé que Tony pouvait relever le défi et contrairement à ses propres coéquipiers, Vance ne le sous-estimait pas, bien au contraire. Il pensait que l'italien valait bien mieux que d'être second de Gibbs et qu'il pouvait prétendre sans problème à monter les échelons rapidement.

.

Lorsque Vance lui avait dit qu'il était persuadé que Tony pourrait un jour devenir directeur du NCIS, l'italien lui avait presque éclaté de rire au nez. Mais quand le directeur lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait noté à son sujet, l'ancien détective en était resté coi. L'homme avait pris le temps de relire son dossier mais aussi de faire une enquête plus approfondie sur ses divers postes dans la police.

.

Vance avait bien spécifié que la proposition était réelle et absolument méritée. Il laissait à Tony toute latitude pour prendre en main son poste et revoir si besoin son organisation. Le dossier qu'il lui avait donné lui permettrait de juger si l'intérêt était suffisant et si le challenge lui convenait. Les relations entre les diverses forces en présence étaient à rebâtir presque en totalité et le directeur savait que l'italien serait l'homme de la situation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony avait souhaité réfléchir durant quelques jours à l'offre de Vance même si celle-ci était par trop tentante. Il voulait peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer dans ce qui semblait être une nouvelle vie, une vie qui serait sans doute un vrai challenge mais qui, surtout, l'éloignerait de la capitale.

.

Serait-ce un bien s'il décidait de quitter l'équipe, de laisser Washington derrière lui et d'accepter la proposition du directeur ? Avait-il vraiment à hésiter lorsqu'on lui offrait sur un plateau son rêve, un rêve qui pouvait devenir réalité en un clin d'œil ?

.

L'homme qui avait été son patron, qu'il pensait être un ami, qu'il espérait le voir devenir plus, cet homme l'avait traité comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sous-fifre. Son attitude avait déclenché une réaction immédiate de la part de McGee et David qui avaient décidé de ne plus obéir aux ordres de Tony et lui avaient carrément renvoyé à la figure qu'il n'était plus le chef d'équipe et qu'ils ne recevraient désormais leurs consignes que de Gibbs.

.

Ils avaient tous deux oublié que l'italien était malgré tout leur supérieur hiérarchique et que ses ordres valaient ceux de l'ancien Marine. Et lorsque leur manque de respect avait failli causer une catastrophe et avait finalement eu pour résultat de lui valoir une blessure qui aurait pu être évitée, il avait compris que son temps au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs était compté. McGee attendait avec impatience que le patron l'évince pour obtenir sa place, l'officier du Mossad voulait le voir ailleurs plutôt qu'à ses côtés.

.

Mais l'un et l'autre allaient avoir une sacrée surprise lorsque la nouvelle se répandrait. Il savait qu'il serait sûrement félicité par ceux qui le voyaient comme un Agent compétent mais ses propres collègues lui jetteraient certainement quelques remarques acerbes bien senties pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était rien à leurs yeux. Aussi, il réfléchit puis vint à la conclusion qu'il voulait leur compliquer la tâche. Et s'il acceptait la proposition, il soulèverait ce point.

.

Il voulait partager et discuter avec une personne de confiance, prendre un avis extérieur et obtenir des conseils. Oh, il doutait qu'il tourne le dos à une telle opportunité mais était-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ? Il était indécis et en même temps excité par cette proposition. Elle permettrait de résoudre deux dilemmes et représentait un nouvel espoir, celui de repartir d'un bon pied ailleurs et la chance de sortir d'une situation qui ne s'arrangerait jamais.

.

Sans plus tergiverser, il passa un appel et demanda à son interlocuteur de le rejoindre à son domicile le soir même en lui indiquant seulement que c'était urgent et important mais non dangereux. Il savait que son ami pourrait s'imaginer le pire quand il était concerné et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait d'un ami.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il était presque 19 heures lorsque la sonnette retentit annonçant son invité. Tony alla ouvrit et le pria d'entrer. Jimmy lui sourit et s'installa sur le canapé attendant patiemment que Tony le rejoigne.

.

« Donc qui a-t-il de si important ? » finit-il par demander. « Je me creuse la tête depuis ton appel pour savoir ce que ça peut bien être. »

« Si je te disais que tu as devant toi l'Agent Senior en Charge Anthony DiNozzo ! » déclara l'italien sachant que son ami comprendrait. « Et cette fois, c'est officiel. »

.

Jimmy le regarda, bouchée bée avant de lui sourire.

.

« Mec, félicitations » dit-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

.

Tony se raidit avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte des bras du jeune assistant. Il savait que la joie de Palmer était sincère mais son enthousiasme était surprenant.

.

« Alors où le directeur t'envoie-t-il donc ? En Espagne, Rota ou en Italie ? Ah, Naples la belle ! En France peut être ? Marseille et le bord de mer » égrena Jimmy d'un ton rêveur.

.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Tony lui tendit le dossier que Vance lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Jimmy l'ouvrit et feuilleta les quelques pages avant de revenir en arrière et de relire la destination.

.

« Oh, Tony, c'est super » s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. « Toi qui a toujours rêvé d'y aller, tu vas y rester un bon moment. C'est magnifique et je suis content pour toi, vraiment » ajouta encore Palmer en riant franchement.

« T'as raison, Gremlin, je vais travailler dans un endroit magnifique et c'est vrai que j'ai toujours souhaité y aller mais y travailler, j'aurai jamais cru ça possible » renchérit Tony. « Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'occuper ce poste aussi bien que le pense Vance. »

« Tony, tu as été un très bon chef d'équipe durant l'absence de l'Agent Gibbs malgré tout ce qui s'est passé avec McGee et David » objecta Jimmy. « Tu es parfaitement capable de remplir les fonctions de chef, tu en as les compétences et les qualifications. C'est un challenge, ok mais tu peux le faire. Repartir avec une nouvelle équipe, dans un endroit pareil, composer avec une autre culture, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner d'ici, de laisser derrière toi les derniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler, de rencontrer d'autres personnes, de redémarrer sur des bases différentes et plus saines qu'ici. Fonce, mon vieux, fonce et prouve-leur que tu vaux mieux que ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Sans doute ai-je besoin de tout ça mais tu ne seras pas là pour me donner un coup de fouet lorsque j'en aurai besoin, Jimmy » dit Tony avec une note de regret dans la voix.

« Il y aura toujours les vacances pour se revoir, t'en fais pas. Et puis, on correspondra par mail, par téléphone et sur Internet. Et je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas le temps passé dans les prochaines semaines entre ton installation et ta prise en charge de l'équipe. Et comme je te connais, tu voudras rencontrer les forces de police et faire ami-ami avec eux. Tu vas être suffisamment occupé pour ne pas regretter ce que tu laisses ici. »

« Tu es sûr que je dois accepter cette offre ? J'hésite même si elle a tout ce que je souhaite depuis longtemps. »

« Sûr que tu es fait pour le poste, Tony » affirma Jimmy. « Et peut être parviendras tu à exorciser certains cauchemars, songes-y, les circonstances pourraient être favorables pour te débarrasser enfin de certains démons. »

« Si tu le dis mais je n'en suis pas persuadé moi-même, Jim » avoua piteusement l'italien.

« Arrête de t'interroger, prends ton téléphone, appelle Vance et dis-lui que tu acceptes son offre avec joie » lui conseilla Jimmy.

.

Pour être certain que Tony ne reculerait pas, il attrapa le portable de l'italien, composa le numéro du standard du NCIS, demanda le bureau du directeur et passa le téléphone à son ami. L'italien le prit et le regarda avant de le porter à son oreille.

.

« Monsieur, j'ai pris connaissance du dossier que vous m'avez donné » débuta Tony.

« Vous avez donc déjà fait votre choix si vous m'appelez si tôt » dit le Directeur, un sourire clairement audible dans sa voix.

« Oui, Directeur, j'accepte le poste » annonça-t-il finalement.

« Je savais que vous seriez partant, Agent DiNozzo » déclara Vance. « On se voit demain à 9 heures à mon bureau pour finaliser les détails et répondre à vos questions. »

« Ok, à demain, Monsieur. Bonne soirée. »

« A vous aussi, Tony » le salua Vance avant de raccrocher.

.

Tony coupa la communication et se tourna vers Jimmy qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules avant de le serrer contre lui. L'italien était encore secoué par la proposition et avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler les changements à venir. L'assistant légiste était heureux pour son ami même si ce transfert signifiait que les deux hommes ne pourraient plus partagés des soirées amicales comme ils le faisaient depuis plusieurs mois.

.

Ils se chargèrent de se préparer un menu plutôt que de se faire livrer. Ils discutèrent et rirent avant de se calmer, le temps de manger. Après avoir débarrassé et emmener le dessert et le café au salon, ils choisirent un film et s'installèrent tranquillement sur le sofa pour le regarder. Durant deux heures, ils laissèrent tour à tour leurs pensées vagabonder sans vraiment suivre l'histoire qui se déroulait sur l'écran.

.

Vers 22 heures, après avoir félicité une nouvelle fois son ami, Jimmy quitta la maison. Tony termina de ranger, passa dans la salle de bains pour ses ablutions avant de revenir dans le salon. Il choisit un guide touristique qui faisait partie de sa bibliothèque, s'installa dans son lit et commença sa lecture. Malgré son excitation, il ne tarda pas à piquer du nez après quelques pages.

.

Il referma le livre, le déposa sur la table de nuit, éteignit la lumière, s'enfonça sous les couvertures et laissa ses muscles se détendre un à un, un exercice qui l'aiderait à se calmer et à glisser dans le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était endormi.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva, surpris d'avoir passé une nuit reposante. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis plusieurs mois et le fait de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à toute cette hostilité latente qu'il ressentait au sein de son équipe le soulageait tellement qu'il avait retrouvé le sommeil. Il se regarda dans le miroir et constata que ses traits étaient plus lisses même si les cernes étaient encore bien visibles sous ses yeux.

.

Il prit sa douche, une douche bien chaude et longue, se rasa, choisit soigneusement sa tenue, prit le temps de se servir un petit déjeuner qu'il dégusta lentement, rangea la cuisine avant de se décider à se rendre au bureau. Le trajet fut rapide, le gros des travailleurs ayant déjà gagné leur lieu de travail. Il se gara sur le parking, loin des véhicules de ses collègues pour être certain que son bébé ne porterait pas de marque suspecte sur sa belle carrosserie.

.

Il gagna rapidement l'entrée, se soumit aux formalités habituelles pour pénétrer dans le hall, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et monta au troisième étage. Il sortit de la cabine, se dirigea vers son bureau où il déposa son sac à dos d'où il extirpa le précieux dossier et sans un regard pour l'équipe qui l'épiait l'air de rien, il prit le chemin du bureau du Directeur. Il grimpa les marches en sentant peser sur son dos le regard de trois agents qui souhaitaient sans doute le trucider.

.

Il n'en avait cure cependant, il se sentait bien et le fait que Vance le soutienne et lui offre ce poste l'avait persuadé qu'il était considéré comme il se devait, un Agent et un chef d'équipe de valeur. Désormais, ce que pouvaient penser de lui ceux qui avaient été ses collègues et amis ne lui importait plus du tout, il avait enfin compris et surtout accepté qu'ils ne l'estimaient pas ou plus. Dorénavant, il serait plus judicieux de se montrer tel qu'il était plutôt de que se cacher par peur d'être raillé. Il devait être le plus honnête possible avec ses subordonnés sans pour autant se dévoiler totalement.

.

Ne plus avoir à jouer les clowns et ne plus cacher son intelligence seraient de gros changements dans la mesure où Tony avait plusieurs années de pratique à son actif, non seulement au NCIS mais depuis Philadelphie en fait. Etre devenu détective si tôt après son diplôme n'avait pas forcément été un bénéfice, il avait rencontré son lot de policiers jaloux de sa rapide promotion et sa seule riposte pour ne pas craquer avait été de lancer des plaisanteries à tout bout de champ.

.

Redevenir un homme sérieux et montrer qu'il n'était pas un idiot allaient être un vrai challenge. Cependant, rompu aux missions sous couverture comme il l'était, il savait qu'il ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour se comporter normalement au contact de son équipe.

.

Il avait besoin de se prouver, à lui-même autant qu'aux autres, qu'il était compétent et un atout pour l'agence fédérale. Contrairement à l'opinion d'un petit nombre de personnes, beaucoup de ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui savaient de quoi il était capable et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

.

Viendrait bien un jour où ces détracteurs seraient forcés de reconnaitre qu'Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas un Agent au rabais et que son poste était amplement mérité. McGee n'en reviendrait sans doute pas s'il savait que son si cher diplôme du MIT ne lui serait pas suffisant pour devenir le second de Gibbs et qu'une maîtrise serait nécessaire sinon obligatoire pour occuper un tel poste. Il donnerait cher pour voir la tête de l'informaticien lorsqu'il apprendrait cette nouvelle. Dieu, qu'il aimerait pouvoir le lui envoyer à la figure !

.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la secrétaire du Directeur lui signala qu'il pouvait accéder au bureau directorial. Il frappa donc à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'il reçut l'aval de Vance. Il s'avança lentement avant de se tenir debout devant le bureau, Vance lui indiqua un siège d'un geste de la main l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il prit un siège et attendit que Vance prenne la parole. Le directeur le regarda pensivement durant deux minutes avant d'engager la conversation.

.

« Donc ma proposition vous convient » affirma-t-il.

.

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête avant finalement d'élaborer sa réponse.

.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait être fou ou idiot pour refuser pareille proposition même s'il s'agit du plus formidable défi auquel je devrais faire face depuis que je suis dans les forces de l'ordre. »

« Vous avez parcouru tout le dossier dans ses moindres détails, je présume » s'enquit Vance.

« Oui, je connais les spécificités du poste, j'ai parcouru les informations fournies sur le champ d'action du bureau, les différentes forces policières en place » énuméra Tony avec un léger sourire.

« Ok, je vois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous apprendre » lui sourit en retour Vance. « Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour marcher main dans la main avec toutes les forces en présence. Veuillez simplement à ne prendre personne à rebrousse poils. On s'est plaint plusieurs fois de l'attitude de l'agent en place sans déposer de plaintes officielles, heureusement. J'ai veillé à ce qu'il fasse des excuses personnelles et j'y ai ajouté les miennes pour faire bonne mesure et vous préparer un terrain plus favorable. »

« Négocier avec le Département de Police ne sera pas difficile pour moi, j'ai été flic et comme nous disons 'flic un jour, flic toujours' » indiqua l'italien.

« C'est une des raisons qui m'ont fait vous proposer le poste. Vous saurez restaurer notre image auprès d'eux, c'est toujours bon de compter un atout de plus dans notre manche » révéla le directeur adjoint en souriant.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à d'autres surprises suite à l'attitude de notre agent ? » demanda Tony qui souhaitait connaître exactement l'état d'esprit de toutes les forces avec qui il serait inévitablement amener à coopérer.

« Non, il a outrepassé son autorité uniquement sur ce dernier trimestre mais à plusieurs reprises en ne mettant toutefois pas d'enquêtes en danger. Il a été gentiment remis dans le droit chemin par son second qui a pris les rênes de l'équipe avec succès. Il sera un très bon bras droit pour vous, Tony, il est aussi dévoué que vous et par certains côtés, il vous ressemble mais pas suffisamment pour que cela devienne un inconvénient. Vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux, vous pourrez vous reposer sur lui sans problème » expliqua le directeur adjoint.

« Je sais, j'ai lu son dossier et je pense que vu nos deux parcours professionnels similaires, nous aurons les mêmes avis sur bien des points » approuva l'italien.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question » statua ensuite Vance. « Nous resterons en contact via une connexion satellite minimum une fois par semaine, tout au moins au début de votre prise de fonctions. Si vous estimez qu'il faille augmenter la fréquence, prévenez-moi et je l'intégrerai à mon agenda. Sinon, vous volez de vos propres ailes et vous faites au mieux. Je suis conscient que le décalage horaire sera sans doute un inconvénient majeur pour nos contacts directs mais n'hésitez pas à vous servir des e-mails ou de textos pour me contacter plus rapidement si besoin » recommanda-t-il.

« J'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas, Monsieur et que votre confiance en moi n'est pas déplacée » souligna Tony d'un ton incertain.

« Vous êtes le meilleur élément pour ce poste, Tony et non pas le seul élément disponible en ce moment » le rassura Vance. « J'ai pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause et je sais que je peux compter sur votre entière coopération pour réussir à redorer notre blason, si je puis dire. A part ça, pour ce qui concerne votre arme, vous serez autorisé à la conserver si vous le souhaitez et donc, à voyager avec » continua Vance. « Vous serez doté d'un IPhone avec un numéro spécifique répertorié sous un matricule et non votre nom, d'un IPad, d'un véhicule de fonction personnel muni d'un GPS. Ce sont des spécificités particulières du poste que vous occuperez dans la mesure où les forces de police en place sont pourvues des mêmes équipements. Cela vous facilitera le travail de collaboration avec elles. Je sais que, contrairement à Gibbs, vous n'êtes nullement réfractaire aux nouvelles technologies et que vous savez vous débrouiller mieux que ne le pense McGee, aucune difficulté à attendre donc de ce côté. »

« Je souhaiterai faire une requête si possible » poursuivit Tony avec hésitation. « Je voudrais que ma promotion mais surtout ma destination ne soient pas communiquées et que mon dossier soit inaccessible à quiconque n'est pas habilité à le consulter. Est-ce faisable, Monsieur ? »

« Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'une alerte soit placée dessus et je la mettrais en place moi-même » affirma Vance sans même sourciller. « L'Agent McGee ou Mlle Sciuto ne pourront y accéder sans que je sois averti aussitôt. Je vous le promets, Tony. »

« Merci, Monsieur » le remercia l'italien.

.

L'entretien semblait terminé et Tony se leva pour quitter le bureau, il se dirigea vers la porte et il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque Vance parla.

.

« Oh, Tony, je souhaite votre présence impérativement dans l'auditorium mercredi vers 10 heures, la cérémonie de remise des médailles s'y tiendra et comme tous les chefs d'équipe, je souhaite que vous y participiez même si votre statut ne fera pas l'objet d'une annonce officielle, du moins pour un temps. Je ne pourrais pas retenir cette information indéfiniment, vous le comprenez. »

« Bien sûr, jusqu'à mon départ officiel serait déjà bien » affirma Tony.

« Je compte sur vous mercredi. »

« D'accord, je serai présent, Directeur » acquiesça Tony avant de sortir.

« J'espère bien sinon tout mon plan sera à l'eau » marmonna Vance.

.

Il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir rendre justice au jeune homme qui, trop souvent, était déprécié par certains de ses collègues et surtout par sa propre équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony redescendit les escaliers et stoppa au bas des marches, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il jeta un œil sur sa droite et constata que la personne qu'il voulait voir était présente. Il sourit et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était définitivement une page de sa vie qui se tournait ce jour-là et il allait aussi mettre fin à une relation confortable mais pas aussi satisfaisante qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

.

« Eh, Grant » interpella-t-il son 'bleu'.

« Oui » répondit aussitôt l'interpellé.

« J'ai besoin de vous » annonça simplement Tony en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

.

Il attendit que l'ancien Seal le rejoigne avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il sentit le regard curieux du reste de l'équipe mais n'en avait cure. Désormais, il était l'égal de Gibbs et il savait que, même si son statut resterait inconnu durant quelque temps encore, Vance le couvrirait au besoin vis-à-vis de l'ancien Marine ou de quiconque se poserait des questions.

.

Le trajet se fit en silence et sachant que Gibbs ne tarderait pas à le trouver s'il allait au café, il décida délibérément de choisir un autre endroit. Le bar n'était pas un de ceux que l'équipe fréquentait habituellement et pour être certain de n'être pas dérangé et pour éviter d'être pisté, Tony éteignit son téléphone.

.

« Hum, Anthony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici à cette heure ? » demanda Grant surpris par le choix du lieu.

« J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer et je ne voulais pas le faire devant les autres » expliqua-t-il à son collègue.

« Oui » dit simplement Giordano.

« Vance m'a proposé un poste de chef d'équipe » finit par déclarer Tony.

« Mais c'est absolument super » s'enthousiasma aussitôt Grant. « Félicitations, Mec, tu le mérites amplement. »

« Cette promotion va changer pas mal de choses dans ma vie et par conséquent, dans la tienne aussi, Grant » avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

.

Grant reconnut l'embarras de son compagnon en le voyant se mordiller la lèvre. Il comprit que ce qui allait suivre risquait de jouer sur leur relation. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait apprécié ses quelques mois en compagnie du jeune homme. Il avait partagé avec lui une solitude qui lui pesait après sa décision de quitter les Seals. Tony lui avait permis de faire la transition en douceur sans qu'il se morfonde sur le passé.

.

« Tu ne restes pas à Washington, c'est ça ? » spécula-t-il presque certain d'avoir raison.

« Oui, tu as raison » confirma Tony.

« Où vas-tu ? »

.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Tony le lui montra. Grant ouvrit de grands yeux et finalement sourit.

.

« Chanceux, tu vas au soleil et tu me laisses moisir sous la neige » déclara Grant en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Anthony, suis ta voie et pense à toi pour une fois. Je suis sûr que tu te feras de nouveaux amis en un temps record et tu peux compter sur ma visite dès que je peux. »

« Tu es sûr que… » tenta Tony avant d'être coupé.

« Anthony, tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le penses quand j'ai intégré l'équipe et lorsque nous sommes devenus… plus proches » avoua Grant en posant sa main sur l'une de Tony et la serrant doucement. « J'ai appris beaucoup grâce à toi, je suis fier de t'avoir connu et plus encore d'avoir été ton ami et ton amoureux. Maintenant, il est temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes, que tu récoltes enfin les lauriers que tu mérites et que tu montres à tes détracteurs qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu vaux. J'ai foi en toi, tu y arriveras et tu accompliras des miracles. »

« Tu exagères un peu là, tu ne crois pas ! » lui reprocha tendrement Tony. « Moi aussi, j'ai été content de te connaître. Tu m'as aussi aidé à passer un cap difficile et à remonter la pente. Je n'ai qu'un regret, celui de te laisser derrière moi. Notre relation m'a été précieuse et je la chérirai comme un cadeau rare et inestimable. »

« Moi de même » renchérit aussitôt Grant. « Cependant, j'ai toujours su qu'elle serait brève mais intense malgré tout. »

« Tu veux rester dans l'équipe de Gibbs pour la fin de ta formation ? »

« Oh, non, je ne pense pas » s'écria presque son ami. « Je ne veux pas servir de garçon de courses pour tes deux imbéciles de juniors même si j'en suis un. »

« Demande à Vance un transfert dans l'équipe de Balboa, c'est un ami et je suis sûr qu'il ne refusera pas » conseilla Tony. « Son Agent senior, Jim Douglas est compétent et terminera ta formation aussi bien que j'aurai pu le faire. »

« Ok, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil dès lundi » approuva Grant. « Quand pars-tu ? »

« Sans doute quelques jours après la cérémonie de remise des médailles, Vance tient absolument à ce que j'y assiste en tant que chef d'équipe même si personne… ou presque ne saura que je le suis encore » indiqua l'italien. « D'ici là, je suis officiellement en congés. En fait, une compensation pour les nombreuses heures supplémentaires que j'ai effectuées durant l'absence de Gibbs. »

« Je te verrai avant ton départ, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, je ferai un dîner pour toi, Jimmy et Tobias et tu pourras passer la nuit avec moi si tu le souhaites » proposa Tony en lui souriant.

« Une nuit d'adieu en quelque sorte » nota Grant. « J'apporterai mon sac alors. »

« Merci pour tout, Grant, pour ton amitié et pour ces quelques mois passés ensemble » dit Tony avec sincérité et une pointe de tristesse.

.

Levant son verre, Grant décida qu'un toast s'imposait et le formula pour tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas que son amant devine la grande tristesse qui l'habitait déjà à l'idée de son prochain départ. Il lui offrit donc un sourire convaincant, du moins il l'espérait avant de formuler un vœu.

.

« Souhaitons que nous trouvions chacun notre âme sœur et que nous soyons réunis un jour prochain. Salute ! »

« Puisses-tu être entendu. Salute » répondit Tony en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

.

Puis, les deux hommes décidèrent de se séparer enfin mais le cœur de chacun était lourd.

.

« Eh, Grant » l'interpella Tony avant de disparaitre. « Pas un mot au bureau, personne ne sait à part toi et Jimmy et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça. Vance l'annoncera lui-même après mon départ. »

« Compte sur moi pour rester muet » assura Grant. « Bon vent, Mec et bonne chance. »

.

Seul l'avenir dirait s'ils étaient destinés à se revoir ou être séparés à jamais. Un dernier salut de la main et les deux hommes prirent chacun une direction opposée.

.

Grant regagnait le bureau et Tony avait une course à faire et malgré l'heure, il décida de s'octroyer quelques heures pour réaliser ses achats. Il n'avait plus que faire des remarques de Gibbs désormais. Il assurerait son travail jusqu'au dernier moment mais il ne passerait plus de nuit au bureau. Ce temps était révolu, du moins pour cette équipe en particulier.

.

Il faudrait désormais que chacun des membres de cette équipe fasse sa part sans compter qu'il palie à leur paresse et comble leurs lacunes diverses. La paperasse allait être leur véritable bête noire parce que ni McGee, ni David n'aimaient la remplir. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'il leur faudrait aussi s'occuper de celle de Gibbs, ils auront alors un sacré regret, celui de l'avoir poussé à partir.

Il sera alors trop tard pour qu'ils réalisent que leur ancien collègue n'était pas aussi laxiste qu'ils le pensaient. Il était également certain que Gibbs le leur signalerait et dans le pire des cas, s'ils se plaignaient, il les enverrait à Vance. Il regrettait presque de n'être pas là pour voir leurs têtes.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Vous devrez encore patienter pour connaitre le lieu du transfert de notre italien puisqu'il fera l'objet de la seconde histoire._

 _._

 _Je sais, je suis une diablesse de vous laisser ainsi sur votre faim mais je devais avoir un point de départ pour le second volet de cette trilogie et l'installation de Tony dans son nouveau poste était parfait pour ça._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	26. Chapitre 25 : Récompense méritée

.

.

.

 _Le titre parle de lui-même. Ce chapitre sera sans doute apprécié et j'espère que vous me donnerez votre opinion à ce sujet._

 _._

 _Voilà une manière de corriger un grave oubli même si j'aurais préféré le voir dans la série._

 _._

 _J'ai toujours été déçue qu'aucune récompense quelconque n'a jamais été décernée à Tony dans la série alors que certaines de ses actions auraient largement méritées le fait, ne serait que lorsqu'il a sauvé la vie de Gibbs dans l'épisode Requiem (épisode 7, saison 5)._

.

 _Bonne lecture et en attente de votre avis._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : Récompense méritée**

.

La veille de la journée fatidique, un mail fut envoyé à tout le personnel du bureau de Washington enjoignant les agents libres de toute enquête urgente d'être présents à la cérémonie. 'Aucune autre excuse ne sera acceptée pour défaut de présence' précisaient les instructions.

.

« Faudrait mieux qu'on ait une enquête plutôt que d'assister à ça » grogna McGee après avoir lu le message.

« Est-ce à dire que vous vous réjouiriez de voir un Marine se faire tuer, Agent McGee ? » aboya Gibbs de mauvaise humeur lui aussi mais pour une toute autre raison.

.

L'informaticien leva la tête, rencontra le regard furieux de son patron et se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre.

.

« Non, boss, c'est pas ça » réussit-il à sortir. « La seule excuse acceptée pour ne pas s'y rendre sera une enquête. »

« Et vous n'avez pas envie d'y assister pour quelle raison, McGee ? » insista Gibbs.

« Hum… aucune, boss » soupira l'Agent.

« J'ai du mal à vous croire » le contredit l'ancien Marine. « Il doit bien y avoir un motif à votre réluctance à vous y présenter. Quel est-il donc ? »

« Sans doute parce que cette cérémonie permet au directeur non seulement de faire des éloges et remettre des médailles mais aussi de présenter les mesures disciplinaires prises à l'encontre d'Agents actifs » spécifia l'Agent Balboa qui avait entendu la question.

« Oh ! » fit Gibbs en souriant. « Et cette année, mon équipe aura le mauvais rôle grâce à vous et l'Officier David, n'est-ce pas, McGee. Pas de quoi pavoiser mais plutôt envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris ! »

« Bien la première fois que ton équipe sera nommée pour autre chose que des félicitations, Gibbs » remarqua Balboa. « Même lorsque tu as travaillé uniquement avec Tony durant deux ans, jamais votre duo n'a fait l'objet d'un tel affront. Tout le contraire, des louanges et des éloges bien mérités. Une marque noire de cette nature est une infamie et elle est due à ces deux idiots qui n'en sont même pas repentants. Bon courage, Gibbs » conclut-il en s'éloignant.

« Il a raison, jusqu'à présent, mon équipe n'a reçu que des félicitations et à cause de votre attitude à tous les deux, voici qu'elle sera montrée du doigt » cracha l'ancien Marine. « Autant dire qu'étant donné que vous êtes les responsables de cette situation, vous avez tout intérêt à être présents demain pour recevoir le traitement approprié. Et j'entends ne pas avoir d'appel téléphonique pour m'avertir que vous êtes souffrant. Je suis assez clair, j'espère ? »

.

Il regarda sévèrement ses deux agents qui opinèrent de la tête sans rien dire. La honte qui colorait les joues de l'informaticien fit plaisir à Gibbs mais la colère qui marquait celui de l'israélienne le rendit plus furieux. Elle allait avoir en horreur d'entendre ses fautes étalées en public, elle ne savait pas accepter les réprimandes sans réagir violemment.

.

« Aucune raison de montrer votre colère, Officier, ce qui sera expliqué est entièrement dû à votre propre comportement et je ne veux pas entendre une seule protestation à ce sujet » l'avertit Gibbs d'un ton ferme. « Vous ne pouvez imputer les conséquences de vos propres actions et de vos propres décisions à quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait trop facile et mesquin. »

.

Il croisa le regard de la femme et ce fut un duel de deux volontés mais à la fin, il n'y avait qu'un seul gagnant et comme toujours, ce fut Gibbs qui remporta le match. Elle baissa les yeux au bout d'une minute, serrant les poings de frustration. Sa réaction fit sourire Gibbs et lui rendit un peu de sa bonne humeur envolée depuis que DiNozzo était parti en congés.

.

Il avait bien du mal à faire son travail depuis qu'il avait compris que son Agent ne lui faciliterait pas les choses aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement. Il n'avait jamais trouvé assez de courage pour discuter franchement avec son second des évènements précédant son accident de peur de se voir confirmer ses pires craintes. Tony avait choisi de rester prudent et de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

.

Depuis son retour, l'italien avait cessé de se présenter à son domicile à toute heure. Il refusait toutes les invitations de Gibbs à venir partager un diner ou prendre un verre. Fornell était désormais celui vers qui DiNozzo se tournait en cas de besoin, détail qu'il avait appris incidemment de la bouche de l'Agent du FBI. Il ignorait si la situation trouverait un jour une issue positive mais il doutait de plus en plus que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

.

Depuis l'arrivée de Giordano dans l'équipe, Gibbs avait remarqué que l'italien semblait plus relaxé, plus souriant, en un mot plus heureux. L'amitié immédiate qui s'était nouée entre les deux hommes avait été un coup au cœur de l'ancien Marine, il jalousait la relation qui s'était développée entre eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans doute leur origine commune était-elle un facteur qui avait joué dans ce sens !

.

En tout état de cause, le jour où les congés de l'italien débutèrent, Giordano annonça à Gibbs qu'il quittait l'équipe selon l'accord qu'il avait accepté lors de son intégration et ce, sans retour possible. Le chef d'équipe avait soupiré parce que, contre toute réticence, il appréciait l'ancien Seal. Le voir partir lui avait démontré que les deux demi-italiens s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et que l'un ne pouvait travailler sans l'autre.

.

Soudain, Gibbs se figea et fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison Giordano avait-il jugé utile d'ajouter 'sans retour possible' ? Sa formation était loin d'être terminée et son entente avec DiNozzo trop évidente et parfaite pour qu'il décide soudain de quitter ainsi l'équipe. Que s'était-il passé pour faire fuir ainsi l'ancien Seal ? Il y avait là assurément un mystère qu'il allait devoir résoudre et surtout avant le retour de congés de son second.

.

Le jour s'étira, monotone et ennuyeux sans les incessantes réparties et les commentaires qui fusaient entre les deux italiens pour animer les longues journées occupées à remplir l'indispensable paperasse. Il allait lui falloir résoudre ce mystère dans les plus brefs délais et tenter de ressouder son équipe afin de redevenir la première équipe de l'agence.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'heure avait enfin sonné et il était temps de se diriger vers le MTAC où, cette année, la cérémonie aurait lieu. Vance avait décidé de la retransmettre dans tous les bureaux de l'agence dans le pays mais aussi dans les bureaux à l'étranger et ce, malgré le décalage horaire.

.

Gibbs attendit le tout dernier moment pour inciter ses deux Agents à rejoindre la salle dans l'espoir de recevoir un appel pour une enquête. Il réalisa finalement que le directeur avait sans doute donné des instructions pour éviter de diriger les appels vers son équipe. Il se leva donc, soupira discrètement et attendit que les deux jeunes gens soient en chemin pour les suivre. Il ne voulait pas leur donner la moindre chance de faire faux bond.

.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle, il remarqua aussitôt que presque tous les sièges étaient occupés, seuls quelques-uns étaient encore libres au premier rang et il poussa donc McGee et David dans cette direction malgré leur résistance. Il repéra DiNozzo quelques rangs plus loin mais ne dit rien, il prit place entre Ducky et Abby et laissa les deux autres prendre les sièges suivants.

.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Vance fit signe au technicien de service et l'écran s'alluma puis se divisa en plusieurs parties pour visualiser chacun des autres bureaux. Léon rappela brièvement les changements apportés à l'organisation de la cérémonie faisant référence à son courriel envoyé à tout le personnel de l'agence.

.

Le changement majeur apporté par le nouveau directeur était que non seulement les récompenses et promotions étaient annoncées mais également les réprimandes. C'était en partie les actions de certains Agents en particulier qui l'avaient incité à instaurer cette modification primordiale.

.

Il était persuadé qu'un tel système dissuaderait rapidement toute attitude mal appropriée de se développer. Chaque individu était fier de se voir décerner une récompense mais était vexé de voir ses fautes étalées en public. Et c'était selon ce principe que Léon avait décidé de revoir la cérémonie. Il était urgent de faire comprendre à tous que les actions répréhensibles seraient désormais étalées au grand jour.

.

Il présenta donc les quelques offenses mineures d'Agents appartenant à d'autres bureaux et qui se voyaient infligés des peines en rapport avec la gravité de la faute que tous, sans exception, acceptèrent avec grâce tout en reconnaissant leur forfaitise. Vance les sermonna modérément en fonction du degré de leur faute qu'il rappela pour justifier la peine encourue.

.

Enfin, il arriva au bureau de la capitale et là, les choses allaient se corser, il le savait très bien. Il commença par les fautes les plus légères en opérant selon le même procédé. Chaque Agent vint chercher la médaille qui correspondait à la violation des règles accomplie par chacun. Il remonta ensuite vers les délits les plus graves.

.

Malgré le système qu'il avait mis en place, les Agents jouaient le jeu de bon cœur, ils se faisaient charriés par leurs collègues mais jusqu'à présent, aucun manquement n'avait conduit à des conséquences graves ou dangereuses. Il voyait de son poste les deux subordonnés de Gibbs s'agiter sur leur siège.

.

« Voici le moment le plus pénible pour moi en tant que directeur, celui de dévoiler des faits qui auraient pu coûter la vie à un des meilleurs agents, sinon le meilleur agent de notre maison. Ici, dans le bureau de la capitale, deux membres ont transgressé certaines règles et codes de conduite, ont manqué du plus élémentaire respect envers un supérieur hiérarchique, ont discuté les ordres donnés ou y ont désobéi, ont décidé de leur propre chef d'établir leurs horaires de travail, ont négligé de rédiger des rapports circonstanciés. En bref, l'Agent Timothy McGee et l'Officier de liaison, Ziva David se voient décerner la sanction la plus appropriée à leurs manquements : rétrogradation au rang d'Agent en probation pour l'Agent McGee avec restitution des salaires indûment perçus pour un travail non assumé, l'Officier David voit son accréditation restreinte et ne pourra désormais plus participer à toutes les enquêtes touchant à la Sécurité Nationale ou à caractère confidentiel. Tous deux devront également suivre les stages relatifs à la chaine de commandement et au respect de la hiérarchie. En plus des sanctions déjà établies, ils seront tenus d'apporter leur concours aux œuvres de charité de la Marine pour une durée d'un an. Ils devront prêter assistance pour la surveillance des camps d'été des enfants du personnel. Enfin, l'Agent McGee sera affecté à une patrouille de surveillance au Département de Police de la ville chaque fois que l'emploi du temps le permettra » énuméra le directeur d'un trait.

.

Il fit une pause et jaugea rapidement les réactions des employés présents et plus particulièrement des Agents de terrain. La salle avait été totalement silencieuse à l'énoncé des mesures disciplinaires prises à l'encontre des deux membres de l'équipe principale de l'agence. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer allait certainement les faire réagir.

.

Léon fut également satisfait de voir l'air totalement abasourdi des deux employés incriminés à l'énoncé des mesures complémentaire prises à leur encontre, il avait en effet tenu compte finalement des suggestions faites par Tony pour les ajouter aux mesures administratives. Il voulait qu'il soit bien entendu de tous qu'aucun Agent n'aurait de passe-droit sous son intérim. Et rendre justice à un Agent qui avait autant mérité le respect que DiNozzo était une bien maigre victoire mais qui devait être marquante.

.

« Ces mesures pourront éventuellement être complétées en cas de nouveau manquement mineur à leur devoir ou être modifiées en renvoi en cas de nouvelle infraction avérée. J'espère ne pas avoir à prendre cette dernière mesure et souhaite vivement ne plus avoir à formuler d'autres sentences de ce type à votre encontre. »

.

Il venait à peine de terminer son énumération que des applaudissements jaillirent spontanément pour approuver les sanctions prises. McGee et David faisaient grise mine et baissaient la tête. Abby avait entouré les épaules de Tim tandis que Ducky tapotait la main de Ziva en signe de sympathie.

.

Le directeur réclama le silence en frappant dans ses mains pour poursuivre la cérémonie sur une note plus joyeuse.

.

« Maintenant que la partie la plus désagréable est terminée, je vais passer à celle qui est tout à l'opposé et en tant que directeur adjoint, je vais avoir l'insigne honneur de remettre la médaille de l'Agent de l'année ainsi que la médaille du mérite et du courage à un homme… eh, oui, mesdames, c'est un homme » plaisanta-t-il avant de poursuivre. « Cet Agent a su démontrer à de maintes reprises qu'il plaçait la sécurité des autres avant la sienne, celle de témoins ou de simples spectateurs, d'étrangers mais bien également celle de ses collègues de travail. Il sait faire preuve de compassion envers les victimes et de bienveillance envers les témoins. Il a permis l'arrestation d'un tueur en série grâce à sa sagacité et son opiniâtreté. Malgré la charge qui lui a incombé en l'absence de son supérieur direct, il a su affronter les difficultés inhérentes à la position de chef d'équipe mais également de second qu'il a continué à assumer tandis qu'il prenait sous son aile un nouvel agent en probation. Il a mené de front tout cela sans le soutien pourtant indispensable en pareille occasion de son second par intérim, n'en déplaise à ce dernier que je le rappelle. »

.

Ici, Vance se permit une pause et toisa McGee qui rougit furieusement tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

.

« Je pense que vous avez maintenant deviné le nom de notre récipiendaire de cette année. Je ne vais donc pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. J'appelle l'Agent Anthony DiNozzo à me rejoindre » annonça enfin solennellement le directeur.

.

Tony se leva sous les applaudissements de ses collègues et constata en passant que l'équipe de Gibbs s'abstenait de se joindre à la liesse générale. Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'il dépassait leur rangée et rejoignait le directeur sur le podium.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, c'est un très grand honneur pour moi, en tant que directeur par intérim, de vous remettre ces deux récompenses largement méritées pour votre courage, votre abnégation, votre persévérance pour rendre justice aux hommes et femmes qui servent au sein des forces navales et qui sont victimes de crimes parfois odieux » déclara Léon avec sérieux et sincérité. « Toutes mes plus vives félicitations pour ces distinctions » termina-t-il en tendant les coffrets à Tony et en lui serrant la main.

.

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et constata, étonné, qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Il fronça les sourcils avant de décider que l'honnêteté était tout ce qui importait en ce jour particulier.

.

« Merci, Directeur » finit-il par déclarer d'une voix faible. « On me considère comme un grand bavard impénitent et aujourd'hui, je ne trouve pas les mots qu'il faudrait pour exprimer ce que je ressens, c'est un comble. »

.

Il s'arrêta un instant, prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

.

« C'est la première fois que je me présente ici pour venir chercher une récompense qui m'est directement décernée et non une qui concerne une autre personne. Je suis honoré que quelqu'un pense que je vaux la peine d'être récompensé mais je n'ai fait que mon travail du mieux possible et je continuerai à le faire tant que je le pourrais. »

.

Il jeta un regard au directeur qui lui fit un discret signe de la tête sentant que son agent voulait poursuivre.

.

« Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant ces derniers mois, c'est grâce à vous que je travaille encore au sein de cette agence. Une mention spéciale pour James Palmer, l'assistant médecin légiste qui m'a particulièrement aidé à passer le cap et des félicitations pour mon 'bleu', l'Agent Grant Giordano qui m'a redonné l'envie de continuer à faire ce métier. Je veux également ajouter une autre personne, le directeur adjoint Vance qui m'a démontré que parfois être directeur ne signifie pas forcément diriger sans s'impliquer mais qu'il peut aussi gérer des situations plus terre à terre. J'avoue que j'aurai certainement claqué la porte s'il avait tourné le dos à la situation décrite plus tôt. Il m'a réconcilié avec l'idée qu'un agent peut compter sur le soutien de sa direction et c'est peut dire au vu de mon expérience en la matière durant ma vie professionnelle. Merci à vous tous pour avoir écouté ce que j'avais finalement à dire. »

.

Sur ces derniers mots, Tony serra à nouveau la main de Vance avant de descendre l'estrade et de rejoindre Palmer qui ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une accolade. La majeure partie des agents présents se leva et une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit au grand dam de l'italien qui en était gêné.

.

« C'est sur cette excellente note que se termine cette cérémonie, vous pouvez regagner vos postes » indiqua Vance en libérant les employés d'un geste de la main.

.

Il avait noté le comportement presque outrageant selon lui de l'équipe de Gibbs, en particulier celui de McGee et David qui était à prévoir mais également celui de Miss Sciuto. Gibbs n'avait pas réagi négativement et il considérait ça comme une victoire, même s'il aurait préféré un peu plus d'enthousiasme de sa part.

.

Certes, il perdait son statut d'Agent de l'année pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années mais voir son protégé lui succéder aurait dû le rendre fier. Or, il n'avait pas souhaité faire l'éloge de Tony lorsque Léon l'avait suggéré tout comme il n'avait pas publiquement félicité l'italien ou participé à la reconnaissance de ses collègues en applaudissant Tony.

.

Finalement, il conclut que la décision d'éloigner l'italien et de lui attribuer sa propre équipe était moins égoïste qu'il ne le pensait. Jackie l'avait conforté dans son opinion que Tony avait besoin d'un changement total – et même brutal – d'environnement et il réalisait que c'était effectivement le cas. Il avait préféré le moindre mal s'il voulait garder DiNozzo au sein de l'agence plutôt que de le voir en rejoindre une autre.

.

Le SecNav et lui avaient eu une conversation édifiante à son sujet au cours duquel le grand homme avait révélé tenir DiNozzo en grande estime. Il était parfaitement conscient que la résolution d'affaires prioritaires et difficiles était due en grande partie à la sagacité de l'italien de ferrer des indices là où personne ne songerait à aller voir.

.

L'affaire Jameson en était un exemple flagrant. L'arrestation du tueur en série avait fait la une de la presse et permit de donner une image flatteuse de l'agence même si, par précaution, le nom de Tony n'avait pas été révélé. Davenport avait précisé cependant que la découverte revenait à un seul agent qui avait su creuser suffisamment pour mettre à jour la véritable nature d'un suspect.

.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les familles des victimes inondent le bureau de lettres de remerciement que Vance avait pris plaisir à déposer sur le bureau de l'italien à la vue et au su de tous et particulièrement de celle de son équipe. Il avait jubilé intérieurement en voyant la mine renfrognée de McGee et David.

.

De même, il avait déclaré que la manière dont DiNozzo avait accepté la décision de ne pas poursuivre Gibbs avait été admirable. L'Agent aurait pu parfaitement passer par-dessus leur tête et porter l'affaire devant les Affaires Internes mais en homme intelligent, il avait jugé de la situation et décidé que sa satisfaction personnelle n'était rien en comparaison de l'intérêt général du peuple américain. La Sécurité Nationale était un impératif bien plus important et primordial qu'il avait pris en considération en lieu et place du plaisir de voir Gibbs répondre de ses actes à son encontre.

.

Vance ne pouvait qu'approuver ses propos et reconnaitre que son supérieur avait opté pour une solution acceptable lorsqu'il avait approuvé sa proposition puis suggéré de lui offrir un poste à la mesure de ses capacités. C'était rare que le SecNav s'implique dans la gestion courante de l'agence mais cette fois, il avait dû le faire pour éviter des complications futures fâcheuses et il avait géré le problème sans difficulté.

.

Léon soupira en songeant que si tous les conflits qui passaient par l'agence se résolvaient avec autant de facilité, son travail en serait grandement simplifié. Il aimerait également avoir sous ses ordres plus d'agents de l'acabit de l'italien même s'il souhaitait des agents technophiles (*) plutôt que technophobes (**). Un mixte entre les deux serait un très bon compromis en fait.

.

.Il regagna son bureau avec la satisfaction de savoir que, cette année, les récompenses étaient totalement méritées.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La cérémonie venait de se terminer et DiNozzo était bien entouré par plusieurs membres du personnel qui tenaient à le féliciter. Voir ainsi l'italien être le point de mire de la journée soulevait le cœur de McGee qui se demandait comment une telle chose pouvait arriver. Tandis qu'il s'était fait remonter les bretelles devant tout le personnel présent, lui le clown était congratulé comme jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse l'être.

.

Non seulement les femmes se jetaient pratiquement dans ses bras, ce qui était dans un certain sens compréhensible, mais également certains hommes que l'informaticien savait être gays n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire du 'rentre dedans' comme dirait Abby. Il était écœuré de voir toute l'attention se focaliser ainsi sur un mec qui ne devrait même pas être un agent fédéral au vu de son comportement.

.

Tim soupira, il était jaloux de constater que, sans faire le moindre effort, DiNozzo pouvait ainsi attirer aussi bien la gente féminine que masculine. Et il observa l'italien repousser gentiment les prétendant(e)s qui se collaient presque à lui. Quelques mots, un sourire, un geste innocent et chacun acceptait une fin de non-recevoir avant de quitter les lieux sans la moindre animosité envers l'homme qui venait de les rejeter.

.

McGee secoua la tête, il aimerait tant que certains découvrent qui était DiNozzo en réalité, un amoureux volage, inconsistant, infidèle peut-être. Tout lui était facile en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres et Tim se demandait souvent ce qui faisait que l'italien soit aussi abordable et aussi facilement abordé, écouté et surtout aimé. Il était incontestablement un homme qui ne laissait pas indifférent alors que lui était souvent ignoré lorsque DiNozzo était dans les parages.

.

Il se détourna enfin de la scène et quitta la salle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee sortit, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées sous le regard vigilant de Ducky qui avait observé le jeune homme. Le bon docteur pouvait, sans conteste possible, deviner que Timothy ne pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été publiquement admonesté pour son comportement envers un agent qu'il mépriserait désormais avec passion. Il allait devoir avertir Jethro de possibles réactions négatives du jeune 'geek' envers l'italien.

.

Il vit Abby se lancer à la poursuite de l'informaticien dans l'évidente intention de le consoler. Elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée pour féliciter Anthony tout comme elle n'avait pas participé à l'ovation faite plus tôt par la salle. La gothique prenait fait et cause pour Timothy et Ziva sans égard pour celui qu'elle prétendait considérer plus comme un ami, presque un frère.

.

Ducky réalisait avec regret que l'accident de Gibbs avait profondément modifié la dynamique des membres de son équipe et brisé les relations étroites qu'ils entretenaient auparavant. Le départ de l'ancien Marine, considéré comme un abandon par certains, avait été douloureux et très mal accepté. La blessure était encore trop vivace.

.

Anthony avait tenté de colmater les brèches mais ses efforts louables lui avaient été renvoyés à la figure. La double charge qu'il avait assumée et la dégradation progressive de ses relations avec ses collègues avait failli l'inciter à démissionner d'après les paroles qu'il avait prononcées durant son bref discours. Jamais Ducky n'avait soupçonné qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de le perdre.

.

N'eut été l'amitié et le soutien de Palmer, Gibbs serait revenu pour trouver une équipe amputée de sa tête pensante et en pleine déroute. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour le légiste que McGee n'aurait pas su assumer l'intérim dans la mesure où il n'avait pas réussi la transition pour devenir le second d'Anthony.

.

Mais il ne servait plus à rien désormais de spéculer sur le passé, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir et celui de l'italien semblait bien meilleur qu'il n'avait été ces derniers mois et l'écossais ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Et il était bien résolu à tenter de regagner l'estime, sinon la confiance, du jeune agent.

.

Il soupira et décida de regagner son domaine où une bonne tasse de thé le consolerait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

A l'instar de McGee, Ziva David n'avait pas accueilli avec plaisir la remise des sangles (remontée des bretelles) qu'elle venait de subir publiquement. Elle attendit que la salle se vide un peu avant de se lever pour regagner son bureau. Elle traversa la pièce et entendit des réflexions désagréables à son encontre et tenta de masquer sa colère.

.

Elle allait de ce pas remettre les montres (pendules) à l'heure avec DiNozzo qui, selon elle, était le seul et unique à blâmer pour tout ce cirque. S'entendre morigénée de la sorte n'avait jamais été un acte qu'elle avait apprécié, même lors de son entrainement au Mossad. Elle avait de grandes difficultés à accepter que ses fautes soient étalées ainsi devant les autres.

.

Sa fierté avait été mise en pièces et aurait pour conséquence de faire remonter sa colère, le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses émotions commençait à s'écailler dangereusement. La discipline de fer qu'elle s'imposait au Mossad avait tendance à s'amoindrir depuis son arrivée sur le sol américain. La vie plus facile qu'elle avait ici la lui avait fait relâcher.

.

Elle pensait pouvoir foncer directement et confronter DiNozzo mais elle avait mésestimé un obstacle majeur : Gibbs. L'ancien Marine l'intercepta juste à la sortie de la salle et l'entraina avec lui vers l'ascenseur.

.

« Par ici » indiqua-t-il. « Votre petite vengeance n'est pas de mise si vous tenez à rester ici. »

.

Il la propulsa dans la cabine et la fit descendre au sous-sol. Le gymnase était vide à cette heure et il l'invita à se mettre en tenue d'un geste de la main. L'obliger à exprimer sa colère en tapant sur un sac ou en combat avec lui serait le plus sûr moyen de protéger à la fois Tony et elle même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

.

Il se mit en tenue en un temps record tout en surveillant qu'elle ne s'éclipse pas. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'elle devait s'incliner car deux minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignait sur le ring. Leur session promettait d'être intense et sans doute douloureuse mais si c'était le prix à payer pour éviter un bain de sang, il était plus qu'heureux de le faire.

.

Elle franchit les cordes, se mit en position et attaqua d'emblée. Il para les premiers coups avant de les rendre avant autant de rage qu'elle en mettait à les donner. Il cessa de réfléchir et réagit à l'instinct avant de se concentrer pour ne pas être blessé par les violents coups qu'elle lui assenait.

.

La prochaine heure allait être longue, très longue…

.

.

.

.

.

(*) La **technophilie** est un fort enthousiasme pour la technique, en particulier les techniques les plus récentes telles que les ordinateurs, Internet, les téléphones cellulaires ou encore le home cinéma.

.

(**) La **technophobie** qualifie péjorativement le rejet d'une ou plusieurs technologies.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Surprise party

.

.

.

 _Je vois que vous êtes de mon avis sur le fait que Tony aurait dû certainement recevoir au moins une médaille depuis le début de l'aventure NCIS. Faute de voir cela se produire dans la série (et on peut définitivement faire une croix dessus d'ici la fin de la saison et le départ de MW), j'ai choisi de le faire dans cette fic._

 _._

 _A vrai dire, je renouvellerai sans doute cet oubli dans d'autres fics._

 _._

 _En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre qui remportera également et pleinement votre accord. Alors à vos coms pour me le faire savoir_.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Surprise party**

.

La journée s'achevait enfin au grand soulagement de McGee qui voulait absolument une revanche envers DiNozzo. Il profita de l'absence momentanée de son collègue et décida d'appeler Abby depuis son bureau au lieu de passer la voir pour l'inviter.

.

« Eh, Abs » dit-il aussitôt que la scientifique décrocha. « Tu as des plans pour ce soir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment » lui répondit-elle. « Les sœurs sont occupées ce soir, mon amie Suzie est de garde à l'hôpital et je n'ai personne pour sortir avec moi dans un club. »

« Ok, ça tombe bien » nota-t-il. « Tu veux venir prendre un verre avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas » approuva-t-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait entraîner Ziva et Gibbs avec nous également. Sans doute Ducky aussi. Je l'appellerai tout de suite après avoir raccroché. »

« Ok, tu fais ça et je pose la question ici » indiqua-t-il avant d'écarter le téléphone de son oreille. « Patron, Abby demande si vous voulez nous accompagner boire un verre, ce soir ? »

.

Gibbs rencontra le regard de son Agent et nota la supplique qu'il lui envoyait. Il voulait l'assurance que la diatribe matinale du directeur ne viendrait pas ternir leur relation professionnelle. Bien que Gibbs soit convaincu du bien-fondé de la réprimande, il voulait retrouver son équipe et le meilleur moyen était sans doute de leur apporter un soutien moyennant quelques sorties de ce genre.

.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, McGee » affirma-t-il laconiquement.

« Ok, patron » le remercia simplement Tim avant de se tourner vers l'israélienne. « Et toi, Ziva, on te compte parmi nous ? »

« Absolument » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai besoin d'oublier cette journée infernale. »

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils autant au ton employé qu'aux mots prononcés. Il allait devoir la remettre rapidement dans le droit chemin et la rappeler à l'ordre.

.

« Abby, nous nous retrouvons dans une heure au parking. Gibbs, Ziva et moi t'attendrons et nous déciderons de notre destination » indiqua-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons pour vérifier leur accord.

.

Les deux collègues opinèrent de la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur travail. Gibbs ne posa aucune question sur la raison pour laquelle DiNozzo n'était pas invité à leur sortie, il se chargerait lui-même de traîner l'italien à leur rendez-vous dès qu'il le verrait. Son Agent avait fait une apparition nécessaire à la cérémonie vu les circonstances mais n'était pas resté puisqu'officiellement, il était toujours en vacances. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il présumait.

L'heure suivante passa comme un éclair et il fut temps de songer à quitter le bull-pen pour rejoindre Abby. McGee rangea son bureau et ce fut le signal pour Ziva et Gibbs. L'ancien Marine rageait car il comprit que DiNozzo n'était pas repassé pour saluer l'équipe avant son départ. Mais sans doute n'avait-il aucune raison de passer par là, ses deux Agents étaient remontés contre lui et le blâmaient pour leur réprimande publique du matin bien qu'ils sachent tous deux que l'italien n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet.

.

Le directeur Vance avait adressé un courriel à tout le personnel de l'agence plusieurs semaines auparavant sur les changements qu'il comptait apporter à l'organisation de certaines réunions et notamment à la cérémonie de remises des récompenses. Comment ses deux Agents pouvaient tenir DiNozzo pour responsable de leur remontrance publique était une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ?

.

DiNozzo n'était en rien l'instigateur de cette action et l'en tenir pour seul responsable était disproportionné par rapport à son implication puisque cette dernière était nulle en la matière. Il allait devoir rappeler certains détails à McGee et David sur les protocoles en vigueur au sein de l'agence et leur faire bien comprendre que leur attitude allait devoir changer sous peine de se voir virer de l'équipe. Il n'allait pas tolérer leur irrespect plus longtemps, il pouvait lui coûter son Agent senior.

.

Gibbs suivit Ziva et McGee dans l'ascenseur au même moment où Balboa en sortait. L'ancien Marine entendit vaguement McGee parler de Murphy mais il ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsqu'Abby se suspendit au bras de l'informaticien et commença à discourir sur leur sortie avant que les portes de la cabine ne se ferment. Il nota la présence de Ducky mais également l'absence de Palmer. Etait-ce délibéré ou une simple coïncidence ?

.

D'un commun accord et après avis de chacun, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un club plutôt qu'un simple bar. Boire quelques verres, jouer au billard ou au poker serait un bon dérivatif à leur humeur morose. Et la suggestion de McGee fut donc approuvée sans contestation. Et chacun décida de prendre son propre véhicule afin de partir quand bon leur semblerait ou de prendre un taxi si besoin.

.

Ils rejoignirent donc le parking qu'ils quittèrent en file indienne avant de se diriger vers le club. Gibbs, comme souvent, ouvrait la marche suivi du corbillard d'Abby, de la Porche de McGee, de la mini Cooper de Ziva et enfin de la Morgan de Ducky. L'officier de garde à l'entrée du parking les regarda passer puis prendre la même direction d'un air perplexe. Il savait que l'équipe ne résidait pas dans le même secteur et normalement, les voitures auraient dû prendre une direction différente. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son travail.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony fit un crochet vers l'étage pour saluer plusieurs agents avant de décider de rejoindre son domicile pour une soirée en solitaire. Il avait encore quelques cartons à préparer avant son déménagement, le reste était emballé et prêt à partir au garde-meuble d'une de ses connaissances. Il avait décidé de s'installer à l'hôtel durant quelques jours ou semaines le temps de trouver un logement qui lui conviendrait.

.

Il arriva à temps pour voir son ancienne équipe disparaître et se félicita du timing. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir et encore moins d'être pris pour cible de leur mauvaise humeur. McGee l'aurait certainement pris à parti pour l'algarade du matin bien qu'il ne soit en rien responsable de cette remontrance publique.

.

L'Agent Balboa venait lui-même de sortir de l'ascenseur, il avait salué d'un simple signe de tête l'équipe sans chercher à engager la conversation. Il capta cependant quelques mots prononcés par McGee et décida d'une petite revanche.

.

« Eh, Tony » héla-t-il son ami. « Tu es libre ce soir ou tu as un rencart ? »

.

Tony le contempla quelques instants, soupesant sa réponse avant de décider de remettre ses cartons à plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme si l'emballage était urgent.

.

« A vrai dire, je suis dispo » concéda-t-il.

« Ok, j'ai bien envie d'aller boire un verre et j'ai dans l'idée que Murphy serait un bon endroit pour décompresser et arroser ta médaille. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

.

Mark savait que l'italien aimait l'endroit, l'atmosphère était plaisante, des tables de jeux de poker ou de billard étaient disponibles, un buffet était souvent à disposition et par-dessus tout, il disposait d'un piano. Balboa avait bien l'intention de supplier Tony s'il le fallait pour l'encourager à jouer quelques morceaux.

.

Tony approuva d'un signe de tête et l'informa qu'il serait prêt à partir d'ici une petite demi-heure, le temps qu'il fasse un saut au département des Ressources Humaines. Il ne précisa pas le motif, il salua tous les collègues présents qui le félicitèrent encore pour sa récompense et il quitta l'étage.

.

Balboa attendit deux minutes avant de siffler pour attirer l'attention de ses collègues.

.

« Eh, les gars » lança-t-il. « Gibbs et clique ont décidé de sortir en 'équipe' en laissant Tony derrière. J'ai bien envie de leur donner une petite leçon. Que diriez-vous de nous accompagner chez Murphy pour passer la soirée et montrer à notre italien combien nous l'apprécions si d'autres préfèrent le dénigrer ? Ceux d'entre vous qui veulent et peuvent venir peuvent nous rejoindre là-bas ou nous suivre tout à l'heure. »

« Bonne idée, mec » approuva Malcolm, un autre chef d'équipe. « On ne peut pas laisser DiNozzo penser que nous ne l'aimons pas, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, tout à fait d'accord » confirma Spencer, un autre chef. « Et on pourrait en profiter pour coupler la soirée en félicitation pour sa récompense et pour son anniversaire. C'est dans quelques jours et il ne sera pas ici à ce moment-là » rappela-t-il.

« Excellente idée, Spencer » acquiesça Balboa. « Je passe un coup de fil à Murphy pour qu'il nous réserve une salle et en même temps, je vois s'il peut nous dénicher un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

« Je file au vestiaire, je vais chercher le cadeau que je lui réservais » expliqua un autre Agent.

« Tiens, moi aussi » ajouta un autre.

« Très bien, les gars, vous foncez et je veux tout le monde disponible dans une demi-heure » indiqua encore Mark.

« Et si vous demandiez au directeur s'il peut se joindre à nous ? Et le Dr Palmer, je ne crois pas qu'il soit invité par Gibbs et compagnie » suggéra Williams, l'Agent Senior de Spencer. « Et pourquoi pas l'Agent Fornell, il a soutenu DiNozzo à diverses reprises et semble être devenu un de ses amis. »

.

Balboa le considéra quelques instants avant d'opiner de la tête. Il savait que Vance avait soutenu Tony à différentes occasions aussi bien contre Gibbs que contre McGee et David. S'il pouvait faire une apparition, ça renforcerait son opinion au sujet de l'italien. Balboa était toujours autant choqué de voir la manière dont l'équipe - et Gibbs en particulier - traitait leur collègue.

.

Si toute l'équipe de Gibbs voyait débarquer une vingtaine d'Agents ou de membres divers du personnel de l'agence pour célébrer la récompense de Tony, il était sûr que certains se poseraient des questions. Sans être totalement persuadé que son intuition était exacte, Mark avait le sentiment que Tony ne resterait plus très longtemps le second de Gibbs. La manière dont l'équipe le traitait dernièrement le pousserait sans doute à demander un transfert.

.

De même, il avait été agréablement surpris du soutien que Fornell avait montré à Tony durant l'absence de Gibbs. L'Agent du FBI était même devenu son contact médical avec le Dr Palmer, c'était dire si les deux hommes étaient parvenus à accepter leur amitié même s'ils montraient un certain dédain l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de témoins et notamment l'équipe de Gibbs.

.

« Je contacte le directeur et Giordano, son 'bleu' sera certainement ravi de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Vous vous chargez de Fornell et Palmer » déclara Mark à son second.

.

Chaque homme s'empressa de passer son appel et ils raccrochèrent dans un bel ensemble juste deux minutes plus tard.

.

« Ok pour le directeur, il appelle sa femme et ses enfants et nous rejoindra au club directement » annonça Mark. « Giordano vient également. »

« Fornell étend l'invitation à quelques Agents qui connaissent et apprécient Tony, il passe prendre sa fille et amènera tout le monde au club » lui apprit Williams. « Palmer et sa fiancée également. »

« Bien, il est temps de descendre, Tony ne va pas tarder » annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

.

Rapidement, les agents prirent leur veste et pour certains un paquet, ce qui fit sourire Mark car presque tous en avaient un. Lui-même et Williams avaient le leur, c'était signe que Tony était bien plus pour eux tous qu'un simple Agent. Il est vrai qu'à un moment ou un autre, l'italien était venu en aide à plusieurs d'entre eux soit en les aidant sur une enquête, soit en échangeant ses congés pour les fêtes afin que les agents mariés puissent être réunis en famille pour les célébrer.

.

En tout, il y avait bien une bonne trentaine de personnes sans compter ceux qui les rejoindraient directement au club. Il fallait compter sur une bonne cinquantaine d'invités et le nombre réjoui Mark. Gibbs et son équipe allaient en être baba ! La petite fête impromptue que Mark pensait organiser au pied levé allait devenir une véritable célébration. Il espérait que ses collègues seraient tous là pour le constater.

.

Il fallut à peine cinq minutes pour que tout le groupe soit réuni sur le parking et que certains soient déjà en route pour le club laissant Mark et Williams à attendre Tony. L'italien arriva enfin et il salua cordialement Williams qui lui rendit son salut tout aussi chaleureusement. Les deux hommes jouaient au basket ensemble de temps en temps en fonction de leur agenda depuis deux ans maintenant et se connaissaient donc assez bien.

.

« Bien, allons-y avant qu'une enquête nous tombe sur la tête » les pressa Mark.

« Oh, tout bossy, Mark » plaisanta Tony.

« Oui, je suis ton supérieur, Agent Senior DiNozzo et je t'ordonne de te presser » lui rétorqua son ami en riant et en le tournant pour le diriger vers sa voiture.

.

Tony résista à son ami et fit mine de le mettre à terre. Balboa riait en tentant de faire de même à DiNozzo. Finalement, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre essayant vainement de se calmer. Il leur fallut bien deux minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et parvenir à reprendre leur sérieux.

.

Williams regardait les deux hommes en souriant, heureux de voir la tension quitter les épaules de l'italien. Balboa s'efforçait de dérider son ami et l'italien avait sans doute saisi le message car il faisait de son mieux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Si son humeur actuelle en était un signe, la soirée ne serait pas trop morose surtout s'il était entouré de bon nombre d'amis et de collègues qui l'appréciaient.

.

Finalement, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule respectif et quittèrent le parking en se suivant. Williams secoua la tête en souriant, gagna sa voiture et fit de même. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au trio pour arriver chez Murphy, la circulation étant plus fluide en cette fin de soirée malgré le fait que ce soit un vendredi soir. Les trois hommes se regroupèrent et gagnèrent la porte du club où une petite foule faisait la queue pour y avoir accès.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Lorsque le portier les salua et les laissa passer, des protestations fusèrent qui furent vite étouffées tandis que le trio franchissait la porte. Balboa attira aussitôt Tony vers la gauche lorsqu'il repéra Gibbs et son équipe, tous installés autour d'une table dans la partie droite.

.

Tony qui discutait avec Williams s'était laissé guider sans même stopper, ce qui arrangeait bien Mark. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que McGee attirait l'attention de Gibbs dans leur direction mais l'ancien Marine ne fit pas un geste pour venir les interrompre. Il fit même signe à son Agent de se taire. Leur arrivée fut cependant bientôt révélée lorsque Murphy lui-même salua Tony d'un bonsoir sonore et vint l'étreinte.

.

« Holà, mio amico » lança-t-il dès qu'il aperçut l'italien. « Sincère félicitation pour cette médaille bien méritée, ma foi. Il y a longtemps que tu aurais dû être honoré de cette façon, tu sais d'après toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues à ton sujet. Sauver la vie de ton boss à plusieurs reprises et n'avoir jamais été récompensé n'est pas digne d'une agence qui dit se préoccuper de ses Agents. »

« Murph, tu sais comme moi que l'agence est chiche à ce niveau » répliqua Tony d'un ton sérieux qui fit lever les sourcils de l'homme.

« Quand vont-ils comprendre ta véritable valeur, amico ? Quand il sera trop tard et tu auras décidé d'aller voir ailleurs ? » le questionna Murphy. « Bon, assez pour ce soir, pas bon de philosopher ainsi le gosier sec. Filez, la salle est toute à vous. »

.

Tony le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Balboa.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé, Mark ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

« Juste une petite soirée entre amis et la salle pour nous assurer d'être tranquille » lui retourna Mark d'un air innocent.

« Allez, filez avant que je ne décide de laisser n'importe qui y avoir accès » grogna Murphy.

.

Williams entraîna Tony tandis que Mark et Murphy discutaient à voix basse afin de n'être pas entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

.

« Combien serez-vous au total, Mark ? »

« Une petite cinquantaine, je pense mais on pourrait être plus. Une trentaine d'agents étaient encore au bureau, il y aura également le directeur, sa famille et une bande d'agents du FBI. Je pense que quelques flics feront également leur apparition si le réseau de communication a fonctionné. »

« Fornell ? »

« Oui avec Emily et quelques autres agents qui connaissent Tony. »

« Ok. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Oui. Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Gibbs et son équipe, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent perturber la fête. Et il faudrait également que tu nous déniches un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Tony, il sera absent la semaine prochaine et nous le fêtons donc ce soir. »

« Je vois ce que je peux trouver, il y a plusieurs bonnes pâtisseries dans le coin, je devrais certainement trouver quelque chose. Et je demande à l'un de mes gars de monter la garde à la porte s'il le faut. »

« Et tu peux mettre quelques bouteilles de champagne au frais, les gars et moi réglerons la note pour le buffet et les boissons. »

« Lorsque vous serez prêts à lui faire souffler les bougies, tu m'avertis, je veux être présent. »

« Sans faute. J'ai également plusieurs agents qui vont filmer tout ça pour lui faire une vidéo. Donc, tu essaies de maintenir le calme à tout prix ! »

« T'inquiète, celui qui fait signe de vouloir mettre le bazar sera reconduit à la porte aussitôt. »

« Merci, Murphy. Je voudrais que cette soirée soit la plus réussie possible pour Tony, cette dernière année n'a pas été rose pour lui et je veux qu'il sache qu'il a des amis qui comptent pour lui. »

« Je veille à ce qu'on vous fiche la paix. Le buffet est prêt à être servi, il suffira de nous avertir quand il faudra déposer les plats. Je fais préparer des extras également, je n'avais pas prévu autant d'invités. Les apéritifs et les boissons seront offerts par la maison, ma contribution pour remercier Tony pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars se mobilise pour vous aider sans rien demander en retour. »

« Merci pour ce geste, Murphy, Tony appréciera. Et tu peux faire une apparition quand tu veux, j'espère que tu le sais. En fait, j'aimerais que tu sois là toute la soirée, ça ferait plaisir à Tony. »

« J'essaierais. »

.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent brièvement avant que Mark se dirige vers la salle. Il remarqua aussitôt que plusieurs des agents du bureau étaient déjà présents et étaient engagés dans une conversation amicale et les rires qui fusaient lui plurent. Un signe que la discussion était agréable et légère, ce qu'il fallait pour détendre l'atmosphère.

.

Son téléphone vibra et il soupira. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un appel du bureau. Lorsqu'il se décida à le consulter, le nom de Gibbs apparut sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils et soupesa sa décision. Devait-il répondre ou non. Dans la mesure où l'homme se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, l'ignorer reviendrait à l'inciter à les rejoindre et il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'ancien Marine ou son équipe venir gâcher la soirée.

.

Il fit un signe à son second et lui montra son téléphone. Williams lui fit un geste qu'il comprenait et le regarda sortir. Mark s'arrêta à quelques pas du seuil de la pièce et prit l'appel.

.

« Gibbs, quelque chose d'urgent ? » demanda-t-il en restant le dos tourné à l'équipe de Gibbs.

« Oui, j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes un instant » fut la réponse laconique de l'Agent.

« Te rejoindre » répondit Mark d'un air surpris. « Gibbs, je ne suis pas au bureau » précisa-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Tu as juste à faire demi-tour et quelques mètres » lui dit l'ancien Marine.

.

Mark écarta son téléphone de son oreille, fit demi-tour comme indiqué et fit le tour de la pièce du regard comme s'il ignorait où se trouvait l'homme. Il haussa les sourcils, un air étonné sur le visage avant de franchir les quelques pas qui l'amènerait jusqu'à Gibbs.

.

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la table.

« Balboa, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tout ce bazar signifie ? » questionna l'ancien Marine d'un ton brusque.

« Oh, juste une petite réunion entre amis » clarifia Mark d'un ton désinvolte.

.

Au même moment, la porte du club s'ouvrit et une dizaine d'agents firent leur entrée. Williams apparut à la porte de la salle et leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Le groupe s'empressa de gagner la pièce sans s'arrêter pour saluer l'équipe de Gibbs. L'ancien Marine se raidit tandis que McGee ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Gibbs lui jeta un regard qui le figea et il décida de se taire.

.

« On peut savoir ce que vous fêtez ? » questionna Ziva. « Il semblerait que pas mal d'agents soient présents ici ce soir. »

.

Mark la regarda un instant soupesant sa réponse puis décida qu'il n'allait pas prendre de gants avec eux.

.

« Ah, je crois bien que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Officier David » rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Et pour quelle raison ne sommes-nous pas invités ? » se plaignit Abby.

« Sans doute parce que les gars et moi ne voulons aucun de vous, nous préférons rester avec ceux qui nous importent le plus » répliqua vertement Balboa.

« Balboa, ce n'est pas très sympa de votre part de nous laisser en arrière » grogna Gibbs.

.

Mark vit rouge et décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de leur clouer le bec.

.

« Pas très sympa, Gibbs » déclara-t-il froidement. « Il me semble que vous avez décidé de passer la soirée ensemble entre membres de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je constate qu'il manque deux personnes qui devraient être ici également. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi DiNozzo et Palmer ne sont pas assis ici avec vous ? Sans doute parce que McGee a décidé qu'ils ne méritaient pas de faire partie de votre petite soirée ! »

.

Il fit le tour de la table du regard et vit la colère poindre dans celui de l'informaticien. David serra les dents, Sciuto se mordait les lèvres et Mallard accusa le coup en soupirant et prit un air coupable. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et réalisa qu'il venait de faire un faux pas.

.

« N'empêche que tu aurais pu nous laisser nous joindre à vous » tenta-t-il malgré tout.

« Si l'un de vous tente de venir perturber la soirée, je te jure, Gibbs, qu'il ne sera pas le bienvenu. Et pour votre parfaite information, il y aura d'autres invités. Si jamais vous voulez faire un esclandre quelconque, je veillerais à ce que vous soyez immédiatement raccompagné à la sortie. Vous résistez et ce sera les flics qui se chargeront de vous faire sortir » les prévint-il sans ambages.

« Vous oseriez nous faire ça ? » s'indigna Abby.

« Sans la moindre hésitation, Sciuto et surtout si c'est vous qui menez la danse » l'avertit Mark d'un ton froid. « Maintenant, j'ai assez perdu de temps, je rejoins mes amis. »

.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et allait repartir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le directeur et sa femme suivis de leurs deux enfants qui portaient chacun un paquet. Dans leur sillage venaient Fornell et Emily, plusieurs agents du FBI et à la grande surprise de Gibbs, quelques-uns qui appartenaient au BAU. L'Agent Hotchner était là avec son fils, les agents Rossi, Morgan, une belle et mince femme blonde, une brune et une blonde plantureuse.

.

Balboa s'avançait pour les accueillir et allait les accompagner dans la salle lorsque la jeune Emily poussa un cri de ravissement, elle courut et se jeta dans les jambes de Tony qui venait de faire son apparition. Tony lui fit un grand sourire, l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras avant de tournoyer avec elle, la faisant rire aux éclats.

.

Bientôt les deux enfants de Vance s'apprêtèrent à faire de même mais eurent la présence d'esprit de tendre leur colis à leurs parents avant de s'élancer. Puis timidement, le petit garçon qui restait échangea un regard avec son père avant de lui confier également son paquet et de courir vers le groupe. Chaque enfant fut accueilli de la même manière et leur petit manège attira la foule des invités qui regardèrent la scène avec de grands sourires.

.

A la table de Gibbs, la stupeur se peignait sur les visages de plusieurs d'entre eux. Chacun spéculait sur l'attitude de DiNozzo envers les enfants mais la spontanéité des gestes ne permettait pas de songer qu'il jouait un rôle. Ducky avait désormais un sourire triste sur le visage, McGee et David ouvraient des yeux ronds, Abby avait la bouche grande ouverte et un air ébahi, Gibbs fronçait les sourcils. DiNozzo leur avait toujours soutenu avoir des difficultés avec les jeunes enfants, or il semblait que ces quatre-là ne le rebutaient pas.

.

Finalement, Tony se releva et vint souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Il baisa la main de Jackie Vance avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, il fit de même avec la blonde avant de se tourner vers les hommes présents en les appelant par leurs noms, preuve qu'ils se connaissaient tous. Vance le congratula et lui posa un bras autour des épaules avant de l'étreindre amicalement.

.

Morgan, Rossi et Hotchner firent de même avant que Fornell les imite. Les salutations furent écourtées lorsque les enfants s'approchèrent et attirèrent l'attention de l'italien. Tony s'agenouilla pour se mettre à leur portée et écouta leurs questions.

.

« Anthony, il parait que M. Vance t'a remis une médaille » dit le petit garçon blond. « Je peux la voir ? »

« C'est vrai que Léon m'a donné une médaille mais je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas avec moi, Jack » lui répondit gentiment Tony. « Je te promets de te la montrer bientôt. »

« Promis, juré » insista le gamin.

« Promis et si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, Derek, Dave ou ton père ont le droit de me réprimander et de m'obliger à honorer ma promesse » offrit-il.

« Papa a dit qu'on pourra jouer même si les grandes personnes sont occupées » affirma Emily en venant lui entourer le cou d'un bras.

« Murphy a promis quelques jeux rien que pour vous, vous pourrez regarder un dessin animé ou un film si vous voulez ou jouez à un jeu vidéo si vous préférez » leur apprit l'italien.

« Chouette » lança Jared.

« Et moi, je voudrais jouer du piano avec toi » décréta Kayla.

« La soirée ne fait que commencer, allons dans la salle, vous pourrez dire bonsoir à tout le monde » les enjoignit Mark.

« Bonne idée, il fait soif ici, j'ai le gosier sec » se lamenta Morgan.

.

Le groupe émit quelques rires avant de s'acheminer vers la salle. Tony présenta galamment ses bras aux deux femmes présentes et les escorta vers la pièce sous le regard exaspéré de son équipe. Ziva émit un ricanement tandis que McGee fit entendre un petit gémissement et Ducky lui tapota la main en signe de support, Abby poussa un soupir à feindre l'âme tout en posant ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains.

.

« Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé être là-bas » dit-elle tristement. « Gibbs, tu peux faire quelque chose, j'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, Abs » l'avertit l'ancien Marine. « Je n'ai pas envie de me faire sortir par des collègues et encore moins passer la nuit en prison pour tapage. »

« C'est pas juste que nous soyons ici et pas avec eux ! » se plaignit encore la gothique.

« Ma chère Abigail, le fait que nous ayons été écartés de cette petite gâterie est uniquement notre faute et j'approuve totalement Mark de nous priver des réjouissances » déclara le légiste d'un ton calme et serein.

« Entièrement d'accord, Ducky » approuva Gibbs sans ambiguïté.

.

Abby allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Palmer et sa fiancée, Breena entrèrent suivis, à la surprise générale, du SecNav et de son épouse. Plusieurs policiers dont certains étaient en uniforme leur emboitaient le pas. Palmer les mena tous vers la salle où de joyeuses exclamations les accueillir. Aucun invité ne leur prêta attention.

.

« Murphy » lança soudain Gibbs.

.

L'homme s'approcha lentement de la table et attendit que l'ancien Marine parle.

.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que DiNozzo avait retenu la salle ? »

« Sans doute parce que Tony n'a pas retenu la salle » renvoya aussitôt l'ancien flic.

« Qui que ce soit, nous aurions dû être avertis » maugréa encore l'ancien Marine.

« Gibbs, je peux autoriser qui je veux à organiser une fête à l'improviste surtout si elle l'est pour un ami que j'apprécie » déclara calmement le propriétaire du club. « Maintenant, si cela vous gêne, vous pouvez toujours quitter le club, personne ne vous retiendra. »

« Nous étions ici les premiers » s'indigna Abby. « Pourquoi ce serait à nous de partir ? »

« Sans doute, jeune demoiselle, parce qu'il est plus facile de mettre cinq personnes à la porte plutôt qu'une cinquantaine ou une centaine, j'imagine » observa tranquillement Murphy.

« Vous ne feriez pas ça, nous sommes de bons clients » objecta la gothique, indignée.

« Miss, si je devais choisir entre vous et Tony, je choisirais ce dernier non seulement parce qu'il est un ami mais parce que, lui, ne se conduirait pas de cette façon et préférerait quitter les lieux que de faire un esclandre juste pour prouver son point de vue » précisa le patron du club avant de faire demi-tour.

.

Les cinq convives échangèrent un regard avant de le détourner. Ducky choisit de prendre la parole.

.

« Bien, ceci posé, que faisons-nous ? Nous restons ou nous partons ? Pour ma part, je vais m'incruster encore un petit moment » annonça le légiste.

« Je reste » décréta Abby d'un ton ferme. « Je veux voir ce qui arrivera. »

« Moi également, je reste » déclara McGee. « Je ne vais pas donner satisfaction à quiconque de m'obliger à partir. »

« Je vais rester ici également » notifia Ziva. « Comme Tim, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis le moins du monde intimidée et leur faire croire qu'ils ont gagné. »

.

Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Gibbs pour connaitre sa réponse mais l'ancien Marine avait les yeux rivés sur l'autre bout de la pièce. Abby lui donna un léger coup de coude et il se tourna finalement vers ses compagnons.

.

« Hum, quoi ? » maugréa-t-il d'un ton mécontent avant de se retourner à nouveau.

.

Abby l'avait détourné de l'objet de son attention, Tony allait et venait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder s'activer, saluer, embrasser, étreindre tout un chacun. Les enfants le suivaient et il leur caressait les cheveux ou la joue à intervalles réguliers engendrant des sourires ravis de la part des gamins.

.

Il observa l'italien aller d'un groupe à l'autre bavardant et riant, il semblait heureux. Il le vit s'attarder avec les Agents du BAU et particulièrement avec leur chef, l'Agent Hotchner. Leur discussion semblait sérieuse mais malgré tout amicale si l'attitude des deux hommes était un indice. L'Agent Rossi se mêla bientôt à la conversation mais Gibbs vit Tony secouer la tête avant qu'il ne les quitte pour un autre groupe.

.

La soirée était joyeuse et animée, les invités étaient tous de bonne humeur et riaient sans retenue. Le buffet installé se vidait à vue d'œil et Murphy allait et venait régulièrement. Il s'attarda quelques minutes pour parler à l'italien et les deux hommes semblaient plutôt émus lorsque le propriétaire du bar s'éloigna.

.

Puis, à un moment donné, quelqu'un mit une chaine en route en même temps que l'écran de télévision qui servait pour la retransmission des matchs de football. Cette fois-ci, il servit pour… un karaoké et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que DiNozzo soit propulsé au milieu de la foule des invités, un micro à la main.

.

Commença alors une série de chansons et l'équipe du NCIS assista, médusée, à la belle performance de l'italien qui chanta sans fausses notes plusieurs chansons avant de choisir un invité et de chanter en couple. Homme ou femme, chacun se prêta au jeu et accompagna l'italien, avec plus ou moins de bonheur mais la voix de Tony s'élevait lorsqu'il le fallait et toujours en rythme.

.

Ensuite, et pour honorer la demande de Kayla, Tony s'installa au piano pour quelques airs de jazz avant d'inviter la gamine à venir le rejoindre. Ils jouèrent ensuite deux mélodies à quatre mains avant qu'il laisse Kayla jouer seule un autre morceau. Il la félicita chaleureusement tandis que les applaudissements fusaient.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Dans l'autre partie du bar, un silence religieux s'était fait lorsque les premières notes de piano s'étaient élevées et il s'était poursuivi durant toute la prestation du soliste puis du duo. Il régna encore deux bonnes minutes avant que les bavardages ne reprennent graduellement.

.

A leur table, Abby s'essuya les yeux et les joues où les larmes coulaient. Ducky fronça les sourcils avant d'oser la questionner.

.

« Ma chère, qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer ainsi ? »

« Oh, un souvenir » dit-elle d'une voix triste.

« Et peut-on être mis dans le secret ? » demanda le légiste.

« Le fait d'entendre Tony jouer – et Dieu, quel talent ! – m'a fait penser à la fois où Tony nous a indiqués à Kate et moi qu'il jouait du piano et qu'il aurait pu en faire sa profession. Nous nous sommes moqués de lui, disant qu'il devait juste savoir jouer deux ou trois notes et c'était tout. Il n'a plus jamais fait mention de ce talent caché. »

« Erreur, Abby » intervint Ziva. « Il l'a mentionné lorsque nous étions coincés dans ce container avec la fausse monnaie. Et comme toi, je l'ai raillé à ce sujet. J'ignorais évidemment qu'il jouait aussi bien. »

« Il ne l'a jamais mentionné et je ne lui ai jamais demandé s'il jouait d'un instrument » mentionna McGee pour ne pas être en reste.

« Anthony n'a pas précisé ce détail en ma présence non plus » ajouta Ducky.

« Et toi, Gibbs, tu savais ? » voulut savoir Abby.

« Qu'il savait jouer ? Non. Qu'il jouait aussi bien ? Encore non » répliqua Gibbs, un tantinet agacé.

.

C'était un détail qu'il aurait dû connaitre, un de ceux qui auraient pu être exploité pour les missions sous couverture au besoin et qui ne figuraient pas sur son curriculum. Il se morigéna intérieurement pour penser à utiliser de telles aptitudes personnelles pour le travail. Ce serait comme lui demander de recourir à son talent de menuisier pour confondre un coupable. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui demande de s'en servir, alors pour quelle raison aurait-il voulu l'imposer à l'italien ?

.

Il attira l'attention de la serveuse et demanda de leur servir à nouveau les mêmes boissons après avoir consulté la tablée. La soirée risquait de se poursuivre encore un bon moment.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Il reste encore 4 chapitres avant de lire le mot « fin ». Soyez toujours au rendez-vous._

.

 _A la semaine prochaine_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	28. Chapitre 27 : Occasion spéciale

.

.

.

 _Vous avez aimé la fête organisée à l'improviste pour Tony, apprécierez-vous la suite ? A vous de me le dire._

 _._

 _Et vous pouvez encore spéculer sur le lieu du transfert de Tony, les indices sont suffisants pour vous permettre d'en avoir une idée._

 _._

 _A vos claviers, vos coms sont toujours largement appréciés, ils nourrissent mon appétit d'auteur, me font sourire ou revoir parfois mes écrits. Alors n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Occasion spéciale**

.

Puis, quelques invités firent une pause pour sortir fumer avant que le clou de la soirée ne soit dévoilé. Tandis qu'une table roulante surmontée d'un gâteau d'anniversaire était acheminée vers la salle et passa à proximité de leur table leur permettant de lire l'inscription, Gibbs et compagnie poussèrent des exclamations. Aucun d'eux ne savait que Tony fêtait son anniversaire ce soir-là.

.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Tony ? Je l'ignorais » s'exclama incrédule Abby.

« Ah, ma chère Abigail, il semblerait qu'aucun de nous ne soit au courant » remarqua Ducky devant l'expression de ses compagnons.

« Comment ne connais-tu pas ce détail, Ducky ? Tu as parcouru son dossier médical des dizaines de fois depuis son entrée à l'agence » s'étonna Gibbs.

« Sans doute, mon cher ami mais ce n'était pas ce détail en particulier qui nécessitait mon attention » expliqua le légiste.

« Exact, l'inventaire de ses blessures était le point de concentration primordial dans son cas » nota l'ancien Marine d'une voix sourde.

« Correct et que je sache, depuis son arrivée, il n'a jamais fait mention de son anniversaire » ajouta le médecin. « Et aucun de nous n'a jamais mentionné le fait qu'il ne le fêtait pas non plus que je sache. »

« Comment un mec comme lui qui recherche l'attention de tout le monde peut n'avoir jamais mentionné ce détail ? » demanda Ziva d'un ton incrédule. « Il me semble que ce serait une occasion rêvée pour occuper la première place dans les pensées de chacun ce jour-là en particulier. »

« Ma chère enfant, vous ne semblez pas avoir cerné la personnalité d'Anthony de manière correcte » observa Ducky. « Jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel et privé. Par contre, il est intéressant de voir que si aucun de nous ne connaissait sa date de naissance, il était parfaitement au fait de chacune des nôtres. Et j'ajouterai, sans me tromper, que les mystérieux cadeaux qui apparaissent ce jour-là sur nos bureaux provenaient de notre italien. »

« Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça, Ducky ? Jamais personne n'a vu qui les déposait sur notre bureau » objecta McGee. « Même après avoir visionné les bandes de surveillance. »

« Lorsque DiNozzo veut vous distraire, il trouve toujours un moyen pour y parvenir, McGee » déclara Gibbs. « Vous n'avez vu que la fumée mais vous n'avez jamais vu le feu, il me semble. »

« Bonne analogie, Jethro » le félicita le légiste. « Pour jeter de la poudre aux yeux, il est très fort et c'est ce qui le rend aussi bon pour certaines missions. »

« Parfaitement exact » approuva Gibbs. « Et que je sache, le cadeau en question était toujours quelque chose que vous aviez envisagé de vous procurer. Qui mieux que lui pouvait le savoir lorsque vous en parliez régulièrement et librement ? DiNozzo a toujours été attentif à ce genre de détails, quoi que vous puissiez en dire, McGee. »

« Jethro a raison, ce garçon n'aime pas recevoir d'attentions personnelles mais il sait parfaitement en procurer aux autres » ajouta Ducky. « Mère apprécie grandement les rares fois où il vient à la maison pour jouer aux cartes avec elle et les membres de son club. Ce sont des jours où elle est totalement heureuse d'avoir vu son 'gigolo' comme elle l'appelle affectueusement. »

« Pff, il cherche certainement à obtenir quelque chose en vous faisant croire qu'il le fait par pure bonté d'âme » railla David.

« Jeune fille, à votre place, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique » la coupa Ducky d'un ton sévère. « Depuis votre arrivée dans cette équipe, vous avez cherché à prendre le cher garçon dans vos filets. Vous avez réalisé qu'il était imperméable à votre charme et vous en avez conçu un ressentiment tenace. Vous avez considéré être en échec et vous l'avez tenu pour responsable. D'où votre attitude envers lui. »

.

Ziva ouvrit des yeux ronds aux propos du médecin. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il avait percé à jour ses intentions. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle masquait parfaitement ses sentiments, il semblerait que, là aussi, elle était dans son tort de croire avoir berné toute l'équipe.

.

« C'est totalement faux » s'indigna l'israélienne. « DiNozzo n'est qu'un bouffon. Comment pourrais-je être attirée par un homme qui ne prend rien au sérieux, qui ne cherche qu'à flirter à tout instant ? Je ne suis pas assez folle pour en tomber amoureuse. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'aimiez, Ziva » remarqua doctement le légiste. « Vous estimez être une femme désirable et comme toutes vos consœurs, vous avez voulu tester votre pouvoir de séduction sur notre italien en vous persuadant qu'il ne pourrait y résister. Sa réputation de coureurs de jupons vous a émoustillé et vous avez voulu prouver que vous pouviez le prendre à son propre piège. Malheureusement, il n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon et vous lui avez attribué cet échec. »

« Ces insinuations sont dénuées de toute vérité, Ducky » tenta de contrer l'israélienne.

.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait contredire celle qui était son amie.

.

« Duckman a raison, Ziva » coupa-t-elle. « Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu comptais mettre ce séducteur à tes pieds, qu'il ne pourrait te résister longtemps. Tous les hommes te mangeaient dans la main, ce sont tes propres paroles. »

« De quel côté es-tu, Abby ? Du sien ou du nôtre ? » gronda McGee pour venir au secours de Ziva.

« Comment peux-tu poser cette question, McGee ? » s'indigna vivement la gothique. « Il me semble que j'ai prouvé depuis un moment que je suis du vôtre. Tu as un culot monstre de vouloir faire croire le contraire. Je vous ai soutenu depuis le moment où Vance a décidé de vous envoyer en formation, j'ai tenté de le faire changer d'avis même si cet idiot a été inflexible. Tu n'as aucun droit de penser que j'ai changé de camp juste parce que je rappelle à Ziva des paroles prononcées bien avant toute cette histoire. »

« Allons les enfants, calmons nous » les admonesta gentiment l'écossais. « Ne gâchons pas le reste de la soirée par une dispute stérile qui ne mènera à rien. »

« Ducky a raison » renchérit Gibbs. « Si nous faisons un esclandre, Murphy ne se privera pas de nous mettre à la porte. Ce serait à coup sûr donner la victoire à DiNozzo, il me semble. Et je pense que c'est la dernière chose que vous souhaitez tous ? »

.

La mine contrite d'Abby, la moue de McGee et l'air belliqueux de Ziva lui firent comprendre que le message était passé. Il ne voulait pas tant voir la naissance d'une dispute désamorcée que de faire croire à la véracité de ses paroles.

.

S'il voulait lui aussi être honnête, il espérait avoir un tête-à-tête avec son agent avant la fin de cette soirée. Il y avait certains points à éclaircir et il n'envisageait pas de supplier son second pour obtenir des réponses. Il n'était pas du genre à se répéter, il parvenait toujours à ses fins sans avoir à le faire.

.

DiNozzo était certes désormais un électron libre qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il pensait même qu'il n'avait jamais eu de contrôle véritable sur son agent, ce dernier lui avait laissé croire qu'il pouvait le manipuler mais il semblait en fait que l'italien l'ait berné en beauté à ce sujet.

.

Encore un grief à mettre au compte de celui qui lui était devenu un étranger. Gibbs s'avouait que DiNozzo l'avait plus d'une fois bluffé depuis son retour. Certes, il y avait encore des tas de zones d'ombre qui subsistaient dans ses souvenirs au sujet de son second mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait avoir oublié.

.

Il avait attentivement relu son dossier personnel peu après son retour mais n'avait rien découvert susceptible de l'aider à se souvenir plus précisément de l'homme. Il avait ignoré ses capacités au combat avant de le voir affronter Ziva et la mettre au tapis. Et sincèrement, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme en action de cette manière avant ce jour-là, ce que l'italien avait d'ailleurs confirmé.

.

Il avait également oublié quel formidable interviewer il était avoir de le regarder faire parler leur récent tueur en série. Jouer les idiots était une de ses spécialités et même Ziva s'était laissée prendre à ce jeu, elle qui prétendait connaître tout sur ses collègues.

.

Elle avait beau clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire parler qui elle voulait, elle s'était heurtée à un mur lorsqu'il s'était agi de soutirer des détails croustillants sur la vie personnelle de l'italien. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à lui faire dire ce qu'il était déterminé à cacher.

.

Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre que forcer DiNozzo à révéler quelque chose équivalait à le rendre muet comme une carpe. Et toutes les menaces dont elle pouvait l'accabler ne le perturbaient en rien, elle devenait alors irritable et le traitait comme la dernière roue du carrosse.

.

Gibbs avait beau avoir bien du mal à décrypter l'énigme qu'était devenu son second, il n'avait aucun mal à lire en David comme dans un livre ouvert. L'israélienne déclarait être capable de canaliser ses émotions, lorsqu'elles concernaient DiNozzo, elles étaient parfaitement compréhensibles. Son hostilité, son insubordination, son irrespect et ses sarcasmes démontraient bien qu'elle ne savait pas les retenir aussi bien qu'elle pensait.

.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Ducky entama une conversation légère en racontant une de ses innombrables histoires, ce qui permit d'alléger l'atmosphère et de détendre tout le monde.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Murphy donna le signal convenu à ses employés ravis de participer à leur manière à un évènement aussi insolite et rare. Aucun n'avait rechigné à faire des heures supplémentaires au pied levé, tous connaissaient Tony et l'appréciaient énormément parce qu'il ne les considérait pas comme de simples larbins.

.

Le premier, Murphy remit son cadeau à l'italien puis à tour de rôle, ses invités firent de même. Bientôt, Tony fut submergé par l'amoncellement de présents et eut bien du mal à les ouvrir. Grant lui prêta main forte pour les ouvrir et les lui présenta afin qu'il puisse remercier ses invités sans perdre du temps à déchirer les emballages.

.

Parfois, plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies pour lui offrir un cadeau commun. Son rire retentit à plusieurs reprises devant le choix de certains et malgré la futilité de quelques-uns remis à titre d'humour, il fut surtout touché par le geste. Personne ne réalisa que Grant ne lui avait rien offert mais Tony présumait qu'il lui serait remis plus tard.

.

Le cadeau qui l'émut le plus fut celui du SecNav, il lui avait trouvé la partition originale pour piano d'une musique qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis le décès de sa mère. Il avait très peu joué cet air étant enfant même s'il l'adorait mais après sa disparition, il n'avait plus jamais interprété et en avait oublié une partie de la mélodie. Il faillit verser les larmes qui menaçaient mais réussit à les contenir in extremis.

.

« C'est… j'ignore comment vous avez pu la trouver, Monsieur mais je ne peux vous dire à quel point je l'apprécie » le remercia Tony.

« Ah, lorsque l'on a des connaissances internationales, ça aide » sourit Myriam. « Nous avons mis plusieurs mois pour la dénicher, elle vient d'un vieux couple de musiciens hongrois qui l'ont joué durant plus de trois décennies dans les salles de spectacles du monde où ils se sont produits. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de la protéger, elle est presque en parfait état. »

« Comment avez-vous su que je la cherchais ? » s'étonna encore Tony.

« Je crois bien que Jackie et Kayla sont fautives, Tony » avoua Léon qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés. « Elles en ont discuté à plusieurs reprises et même chercher sur Internet si elles pouvaient en trouver une copie mais sans succès. »

« C'est lors d'un diner ensemble que nous en avons entendu parler » avoua Myriam. « J'ai décidé de relever le défi et de réussir là où elles avaient échoué. C'est pur hasard si ces musiciens ont mis en vente les partitions qu'ils détenaient depuis des décennies. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant sa valeur.

.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est une édition originale, Madame ? » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est vraiment trop pour moi, je ne… »

« Attention, DiNozzo, je ne veux entendre aucune protestation » le coupa Davenport. « C'est le seul exemplaire que nous avons pu trouver et n'ayez crainte, nous l'avons acquis pour un prix très raisonnable… en dollars, j'entends » précisa-t-il en souriant.

« Il n'empêche que je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur » conclut Tony en rangeant le parchemin dans son étui. « Et c'est trop d'honneur de vous être donné autant de mal juste pour… »

« C'est bien peu de chose en comparaison de ce que vous avez consenti à faire pour l'agence, Agent DiNozzo » le coupa promptement le grand homme. « Je sais que nos relations personnelles ne sont pas des plus amicales mais elles ont toujours été cordiales. C'est une façon pour moi de tenter de me faire… n'ayons pas peur du mot, je dirais pardonner pour mon ultimatum. Je voulais faire plus et renvoyer David dans ses foyers mais le SecDef avait des motifs plus impératifs pour surseoir à cette décision. »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient que ma déception n'est rien en comparaison des intérêts du pays, Monsieur » affirma Tony. « Je ne pensais même pas que le directeur ferait autre chose que de les admonester. »

« J'admets que Gibbs est un dinosaure dans certains domaines mais dans d'autres, il vaut la peine de le préserver » avoua Davenport. « Ses compétences de sniper nous seront utiles, il reste encore à ce jour le meilleur dans ce domaine même s'il est talonné par de jeunes loups aux dents longues qui rêvent de pulvériser son record. Les impératifs nationaux et même internationaux nous obligent parfois à aller envers nos convictions et nos souhaits. C'est dommage et pour un Policier et un Agent qui a voué sa vie au bien de ses concitoyens, je conçois que ce soit difficile à accepter. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière non plus, que je suis obligé de m'incliner pour des causes plus importantes » souligna l'italien.

« Votre promotion et votre nouvelle destination vous conviennent parfaitement, j'espère ? » demanda son interlocuteur pour alléger la conversation.

« Absolument, Monsieur » dit Tony en émettant un petit rire. « Je n'aurais pas espéré meilleur transfert, je suis enchanté de m'y installer. Et il me tarde de le faire, à vrai dire » ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

« Pas de regret ? » s'enquit Davenport pour se rassurer. « Devoir tout abandonner alors que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher doit vous sembler injuste ? Le coupable est peu sanctionné mais l'innocent perd tout ce qu'il avait ! »

« N'ayez crainte, pas un seul regret, Monsieur » confirma Tony. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu rester ici de toute façon. Je pensais demander un transfert depuis un moment. Et ma promotion est plus que ce que j'avais espéré obtenir. »

« Tant mieux dans ce cas, je suis rassuré de voir que vous êtes aussi compréhensif » soupira le SecNav. « Je vous rends à vos invités, Myriam et moi allons prendre congé. Je vous souhaite de réussir dans vos nouvelles fonctions autant que dans celles que vous avez occupées ici. »

« Merci, Monsieur » répondit simplement Tony. « J'espère pouvoir vous donner autant satisfaction que vous l'attendez. »

.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Tony baisa galamment celle de son épouse et le couple fit le tour de la salle pour saluer les invités avant de sortir. Tony et Vance échangèrent un regard et Tony lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Vance inclina la tête en signe de remerciement avant de reprendre sa conversation.

.

Tony accompagna les Davenport à la sortie sous le regard scrutateur de l'équipe de Gibbs. Myriam Davenport ne se priva pas de l'enlacer et de lui déposer deux baisers sur les joues, ce qui souffla David et faillit faire s'étrangler McGee. Abby et Ducky ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés et Gibbs serra les dents. Personne ne savait qu'il était aussi intime avec le couple.

.

Ils entendirent également la dernière recommandation du SecNav qui leur fit grincer des dents de jalousie.

.

« Et n'oubliez pas, Agent DiNozzo, un souci, un besoin, vous pouvez me joindre directement ou par l'intermédiaire du directeur Vance quand vous le voulez. Et que je n'entende pas que vous avez hésité parce que, dans ce cas, je vous envoie ma femme et vous savez comment elle peut être » menaça-t-il en souriant à son épouse.

« Philip a raison, je n'aurai de cesse de vous rappeler jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez » ajouta Mme Davenport. « Bon vent et bonne chance, mon garçon. »

« Merci, Madame. Je prends note, Monsieur et merci encore d'être venu et pour le cadeau. »

« Pas de quoi et c'est l'intention qui compte, non la valeur du cadeau. Bonne nuit. A bientôt sans doute, Agent DiNozzo lors de mon prochain passage. »

.

Le couple et l'italien se saluèrent une dernière fois avant que les Davenport ne prennent définitivement congé. Tony attendit de les voir gagner leur véhicule avant de refermer la porte. Il resta un instant immobile avant de repartir vers la salle suivi des yeux par toute la tablée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Finalement, la traditionnelle musique des anniversaires retentit accompagnée de celles des invités qui encouragèrent l'italien à souffler ses bougies.

.

« Eh, les enfants, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour les souffler » les pria Tony afin de les faire participer jusqu'au bout à sa fête.

.

Les gamins s'empressèrent de venir le rejoindre et de se placer à ses côtés et tous se mirent à souffler sur le premier gâteau couronné des bougies. Le nombre d'invités avait obligé les organisateurs à recourir à l'achat de plusieurs pâtisseries et Tony aidé de Jackie Vance et de Pénélope Garcia, la technicienne informatique du BAU, s'employèrent à couper et offrir des parts selon le souhait de chacun.

.

Une douce musique s'éleva ensuite et bientôt, Jackie invita Tony à danser. Il y avait peu de femmes mais les quelques-unes présentes n'hésitèrent pas à solliciter un partenaire pour faire un tour de piste. Le champagne était divin et la compagnie infiniment agréable et l'un dans l'autre, Tony passait une très bonne soirée.

.

Mark avait voulu la rendre mémorable et il avait parfaitement gagné son pari. Le seul hic était la présence de son équipe dans l'un des boxs de la salle principale. Tony les avait repérés un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait accueilli le groupe à la porte, il avait fait mine de ne pas les voir mais il était conscient de leur jalousie et leur déception de n'être pas invités et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui leur rendait la monnaie de leur pièce même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé les invitations. C'était sa fête et il avait le droit et le privilège d'y inviter qui il voulait. Et la tablée de ses soi-disant amis n'était pas de celle qu'il avait envie de croiser chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

.

Tony fit le tour de la salle du regard et constata que, malgré l'heure tardive, les enfants étaient encore éveillés. Il sourit à Emily qui lui fit un signe de la main déclenchant une réaction similaire de la part des trois autres. Il prit une flûte de champagne et s'employa à passer de groupe en groupe, remerciant encore ceux qui avaient décidé de lui faire cette surprise.

.

Fornell discutait avec les membres du BAU et Tony se joignit à eux. C'était par l'intermédiaire de l'Agent du FBI qu'il avait fait leur connaissance lorsqu'il l'avait sollicité pour les aider dans une enquête. Tobias avait proposé à Hotch de faire appel à un outsider exceptionnel pour tenter de découvrir une piste qui les mettrait sur la trace de leur suspect.

.

Il avait obtenu l'accord du chef d'équipe presque immédiatement car les agents tournaient en rond et la prochaine cible pouvait devenir victime à tout moment. Tony avait reçu l'appel un samedi de relâche pour l'équipe mais il avait accepté de venir au bureau pour lire les rapports. Il avait passé le week-end à Quantico avec les membres du BAU, ils avaient discuté durant des heures pour résumer les faits avant que Tony ne relise tranquillement les dossiers.

.

Le détail qui les mena droit à leur suspect était si insignifiant qu'aucun des agents ne l'avait déniché. L'intense réflexion de Tony sur les motivations de leur tueur et ses contradictions surprenantes sur son mode opératoire changeant l'amenèrent à penser qu'il y avait plus d'un meurtrier. Et lorsqu'il suggéra qu'un couple était coupable, les agents le prirent pour un fou. Selon eux, un tueur en série opérait rarement avec un complice.

.

Tobias leur conseilla de ne pas écarter son hypothèse et d'y songer sans a priori. Recoupant différents mobiles plausibles, ils mirent à jour l'incroyable vérité que Tony avait émise. La traque qui s'en était suivie avait été intense et épuisante puisqu'il leur avait fallu poursuivre leurs suspects qui avaient décidé de se séparer pour tenter de brouiller les pistes. La persévérance des agents et un extraordinaire coup de chance les récompensa lorsque, à tour de rôle, les coupables furent cueillis par la police.

.

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté une collaboration occasionnelle entre Tony et le BAU avec Tobias comme liaison. La consultation que l'italien leur accordait était toujours inconnue de sa propre équipe qui ignorait ses liens avec cette branche du FBI. Semblerait qu'à compter de ce soir, cette ignorance allait voler en éclats. Mais désormais, Tony n'en avait cure, il ne devait plus travailler avec eux, du moins dans l'immédiat.

.

Personne ne pouvait prévoir si, un jour, les deux équipes ne seraient pas amenées à collaborer. Après tout, Gibbs avait tendance à voyager aussi hors du pays pour des enquêtes et leur chemin pouvait donc se croiser à n'importe quel moment. Il serait donc toujours temps de se préoccuper de cette possibilité lorsqu'elle se présenterait.

.

L'heure tardive, il était presque deux heures du matin, incita certains à prendre congé et comme précédemment, Tony les raccompagna à la porte en les remerciant. Tout d'abord, des collègues de travail et leurs épouses, puis des policiers et des agents du FBI pour la plupart. Les embrassades et les congratulations amicales firent comprendre à Gibbs et Consort que Tony les connaissait tous.

.

Il était désormais évident que le réseau de contacts que l'italien avait n'était pas un mythe si autant de personnes étaient venues ce soir tout en étant prévenu aussi peu à l'avance. Personne ne laissait tomber ce qu'il avait prévu pour venir aussi rapidement si le bénéficiaire n'était pas quelqu'un qui était apprécié !

.

Et un patron de bar ne se mettait pas en quatre en un temps record juste pour satisfaire un client, aussi bon soit-il. Donc l'algarade de Murphy plus tôt dans la soirée était véridique et l'aurait conduit à les mettre dehors en cas de problème. Et le fait que les invités étaient pour la plupart des membres des forces de police qui auraient procédé aux arrestations n'était pas une menace en l'air.

.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, le manège se répéta à intervalles réguliers. Désormais, non seulement DiNozzo les escortait mais il avait toujours un autre agent avec lui. Balboa et son équipe prêtèrent main forte au personnel du bar pour nettoyer la salle, Jacky et Léon réunirent les cadeaux dans une boite pour faciliter le transport.

.

Enfin, ne resta que l'équipe du BAU, celle de Fornell et de Balboa, le personnel et Murphy, Giordano, Palmer et Breena, la famille Vance et DiNozzo. La soirée se terminait et il était temps de songer à quitter l'établissement. Gibbs donna le signal du départ en se levant et s'empara de l'addition qu'il alla payer au comptoir. La serveuse lui dédia un sourire forcé en lui rendant sa monnaie. L'agent retourna à la table et fit signe à ses amis de se lever et les enjoignit de sortir.

.

« Gibbs, je voudrais aller voir cet… » commença la gothique pour s'interrompre ne trouvant pas de mot pour qualifier celui qui la déroutait par son attitude.

« Abby, il est très tard, nous sommes tous énervés et il me semble qu'il serait plus judicieux de partir sans faire d'histoire » nota Ducky, la voix de la raison. « Nous avons créé cette situation d'une certaine manière et il serait malvenu de notre part de lui en tenir rigueur. »

« Comment peux-tu le soutenir ainsi, Duckman ? » s'indigna-t-elle en tapant du pied rageusement.

« Parce que chacun de nous ici présent est responsable de la fracture qui s'est produite avec Anthony et il est parfaitement inutile de le nier, ma chère. Nous avons mis le cher garçon dans une situation où il n'a pu compter que sur lui, sans aucun soutien de notre part. Nous l'avons isolé, rejeté même sans le moindre égard pour les efforts qu'il a faits pour garder l'équipe soudée. Nous payons aujourd'hui le prix de notre manque de discernement » conclut le légiste en prenant son manteau et en l'enfilant.

.

Il jeta un regard à l'ancien Marine et constata que son petit discours avait eu un effet sur lui. L'homme semblait abattu, triste et quelque peu irrité sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. N'avait-il pas réalisé ce que sa propre attitude envers Anthony avait engendré ? S'il s'était montré plus juste, l'italien ne serait pas devenu aussi peu concerné par leur bien-être.

.

Gibbs pressa l'équipe de quitter le bar et les dirigea fermement vers le parking où il les regarda monter chacun dans leur véhicule. Abby tenta de résister mais il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture où il la fit monter. Il la regarda ensuite quitter l'endroit et attendit quelques instants avant de retourner vers le bar. Il s'adossa au mur extérieur et patienta.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe du BAU sortit, se salua et quitta également les lieux. Fornell, Palmer et Breena puis Giordano suivirent peu après suivis par la famille Vance. Il ne restait donc plus grand monde et il savait que DiNozzo ne tarderait donc pas à faire également sa sortie.

.

Il serait alors temps de confondre son second.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Alors Gibbs va-t-il avoir « la » discussion avec Tony ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	29. Chapitre 28 : Confrontation ultime

.

.

.

 _C'est juste une impression personnelle ou l'intérêt des auteurs de fics en français pour la série s'émousse. Il reste très peu de fics publiées sur le site, en fait, actuellement, il n'y en a que 5. Il me semblait que lorsqu'on aimait, on ne comptait pas._

 _._

 _Et je me pose une question à laquelle j'aimerais avoir réponse : y a-t-il des lecteurs parmi vous ? Je me réfère toujours à des 'lectrices' mais sans doute quelques hommes lisent et écrivent aussi peut-être !_

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Confrontation ultime**

.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant que l'italien et Balboa ne franchissent la porte. Il vit immédiatement DiNozzo se raidir en constatant sa présence.

.

Gibbs jeta un regard significatif à Balboa qui le lui rendit. L'Agent échangea un regard avec l'italien et s'éloigna jusqu'à sa voiture où il monta mais ne démarra pas. Il attendait visiblement de savoir si son assistance serait nécessaire. Gibbs lui décerna mentalement un bon point pour son attitude même s'il aurait préféré son départ. Il tourna son attention vers Tony qui n'avait pas bougé.

.

« Alors, tu as décidé de snober l'équipe, DiNozzo ? » lança-t-il en guise de préambule.

« Réconfortant de voir que je suis encore et toujours considéré le fautif même lorsque je ne le suis pas » commenta calmement son second. « Il me semble que l'équipe - excepté Jimmy et moi, bien sûr - était ici avant notre arrivée. Donc, qui a snobé qui ? »

.

Gibbs ne put arguer contre cette logique. McGee avait en effet invité une partie de l'équipe à venir boire un verre sans inclure DiNozzo, ni Palmer. Et pas un d'entre eux n'avait émis de commentaire à leur absence jusqu'au moment où la partie improvisée avait débutée. Et là, d'un seul coup, les choses avaient viré. Ce n'était plus eux qui avaient évincé Tony mais l'italien qui les avait ignorés.

.

« N'empêche que tu aurais pu nous convier à ta petite sauterie, il me semble » contra Gibbs. « Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que les choses vont s'améliorer. »

« Tu veux que je te dise, Gibbs » dit Tony d'une voix coléreuse mais contenue. « Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, ta précieuse équipe sera contre. Alors pourquoi faire des efforts inutiles ? Et surtout, pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à en faire quand toute la situation découle directement de leurs propres attitudes ? »

« Par qu'il est plus simple et plus facile de modifier celle d'un seul individu que celles de plusieurs, sans doute » remarqua l'ancien Marine.

« Va au diable, Gibbs, toi et tes suggestions à quatre balles » cracha Tony. « J'en ai assez d'être celui qui doit toujours plier pour te satisfaire. Quand vas-tu enfin reconnaitre que c'est toi qui as engendré cette problématique ? Prendre la responsabilité de tes actes serait déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. »

« Je ne suis pour rien dans le fait qu'ils ont choisi de dédaigner ton statut après mon départ et même après mon retour » déclara Gibbs.

« Sûr que souffler le chaud et froid aurait dû aplanir les choses, n'est-ce pas ? » railla l'italien. « Un coup, tu es avec moi et l'instant suivant, tu me sermonnes devant tout l'étage. Tu es de mon côté puis soudain, tu es du leur. Tu me fais des éloges et dans le même temps, tu me réprimandes. Jouer les girouettes de cette manière n'engage pas à vouloir changer sans savoir où on se place, Gibbs. »

« Si tu étais resté à ta place, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé » annonça Gibbs quelque peu agacé. « Vouloir passer du gamin au meneur d'équipe demande de la pratique et d'être sérieux. Tu ne peux espérer que tes collègues apprécient le changement et t'accordent leur respect lorsque tu ne cesses de te conduire comme un clown. »

« Venant de la part de celui qui a exigé que je ménage mes nouveaux collègues pour éviter de les voir fuir devant ton intransigeance est plus qu'hilarant. Dois-je te rappeler que tu faisais trembler McGee et que Todd a préféré devenir sarcastique pour contrebalancer ton attitude ? Ne parlons pas de Miss Mossad qui menace régulièrement de nous transpercer avec un trombone. »

« Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais remis en question ma façon de mener l'équipe. Pour quelles raisons le faire maintenant ? » questionna Gibbs, curieux.

« Quelle importance tout ceci peut avoir pour toi désormais, Gibbs. Ils n'ont pas apprécié d'être sermonnés devant tout le personnel quand ils ne se privaient pas de me critiquer devant tout le monde. Un peu d'humilité ne leur fera pas de mal, ça devrait leur remettre les idées en place même si je doute fortement qu'il en ressort quelque chose de positif. »

« Bon sang, DiNozzo, tu pourrais lâcher du lest » gronda son 'patron'. « S'il faut travailler sur la dynamique de groupe pour retrouver mon équipe telle que je l'ai laissée entre tes mains, soit. Je verrais avec le directeur pour obtenir quelques sessions avec un conseiller. »

.

Tony le regarda avec étonnement sans que l'ancien Marine en comprenne la raison. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour obtenir une réponse à son interrogation. DiNozzo la lui fournit aussitôt.

.

« Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs acceptant volontairement de se soumettre à des sessions de management alors qu'il ne cesse de clamer qu'il dirige son équipe comme il l'entend ! Non, mais c'est trop drôle » ricana Tony.

.

Il vit son second tenter ensuite de reprendre contenance et prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

.

« Trêve de plaisanterie et de bavardages inutiles, Gibbs » trancha soudain l'italien. « Je ne souhaite plus m'investir dans ton équipe comme par le passé. Tu as minimisé mon rôle au fil des années jusqu'à me considérer ni plus, ni moins qu'un bleu ou que ton larbin. Il est hors de question que je continue à me voir rabaisser devant deux collègues qui sont mes subordonnés autant que les tiens. Le respect dû à mon statut et celui de la chaine de commandement n'auraient jamais dû être ainsi ignorés par des subordonnés. Il aurait pu en résulter une catastrophe majeure sur le terrain, ce qui pourrait encore se produire n'importe quand. Et je ne risquerais pas ma vie parce qu'ils se pensent supérieurs à moi, ce qu'ils ne sont absolument pas, loin de là. »

« Très bien, je vois que tu refuses de m'aider à remettre sur pied mon équipe » soupira enfin Gibbs conscient qu'il ne réussirait pas à railler l'italien à son point de vue. « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Ce que je dois pour être certain de voir les prochaines années » statua Tony.

« Ce qui signifie exactement ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine.

« Que je désire éviter de me retrouver dans la ligne de mire de Miss Mossad ou de tout autre psycho qui aurait des désirs de vengeance à ton encontre, Gibbs » rétorqua son second. « Il est temps que je pense à ma propre sécurité et non plus à celle de collègues qui cherchent à m'envoyer six pieds sous terre. »

« Bon sang, Tony, je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille t'arriver » scanda Gibbs d'un ton furieux. « Je ferais tout pour l'éviter si tu m'en laissais la possibilité. »

« Quitte à piétiner les règles ? Tu sais, Gibbs, j'ai toujours pensé que Shepard t'avait laissé un peu trop de liberté » assena l'italien. « Vouloir absolument t'avoir dans son lit l'a obligé à fermer les yeux sur certains de tes actes qu'elle aurait dû sanctionnés. Tu t'es permis de faire des choses que tu n'aurais pas pu faire du temps de Morrow, il ne t'aurait pas lâché la grappe comme elle l'a fait. Tu t'es cru tout puissant, presque invulnérable alors que tu es juste une marionnette entre ses mains. Elle attendait que tu fasses le premier faux pas pour te mettre le grappin dessus. Et comme un idiot, tu l'as laissé te manipuler comme un bleu lorsqu'elle a placé sa propre protégée dans l'équipe. »

« Jenny n'a jamais pu m'imposer quoi que ce soit » grogna l'ancien Marine.

« Allons, Gibbs, reconnais que tu as été berné comme un débutant. David a bel et bien circonvenu l'irréductible Marine que tu es ou veux faire croire que tu es. Une novice en tous points incapable de servir sur le terrain ou au bureau. Une fille qui t'a embobiné comme personne avant, même pas Abby, en jouant la carte de la petite fille perdue et malaimée. Sur que dans ton cas, elle a mis remarquablement en pratique les informations de ton dossier personnel. Mais tu sais, dis-toi bien une chose : elle ne sera jamais Kelly et elle ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Parce que s'il est une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que ta fille n'aurait jamais tourné comme Ziva David. »

« Ferme-là, DiNozzo » le coupa brutalement Gibbs. « Tu ne sais rien de Kelly, tu n'as pas à parler d'elle comme si tu la connaissais. »

« Oh, c'est vrai que tu as tellement souvent parlé d'elle que je ne peux que spéculer » se moqua Tony. « Et pourtant, l'homme qui m'a engagé il y a quelques années, celui que je respectais et admirais ne pouvait qu'avoir une fille qui lui ressemblait : droite, simple, généreuse et bienveillante. A mon avis, David n'aurait jamais pu se mesurer à elle si Kelly était toujours vivante. »

.

Tony regarda Gibbs fulminer et pour une fois, il était sans remords. Lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses était peut-être trop tard mais, pour une fois et sans doute la dernière, Tony avait envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de déverser sa frustration sur Gibbs.

.

« J'imagine qu'avec des parents comme les siens, ta fille ne serait que compatissante. Une jeune fille honnête, ouverte et pas un brin compliquée. Sans aucune once de dissimulation en elle » continua-t-il inexorablement. « Tout le contraire de Miss Mossad qui doit se faire violence pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge chaque fois qu'elle en a envie. Etre constamment sur ses gardes parce qu'elle ne peut prévoir mes réactions doit être si fatiguant à la longue qu'il lui a semblé plus simple de songer à se débarrasser de moi, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là, DiNozzo ? » l'interrompit Gibbs.

« A peine parce que, à mon avis, comment un expert en armes comme elle se prétend être peut oser tirer une balle dans un conteneur métallique ? Elle ne pouvait ignorer que la balle ne percerait pas le métal mais ferait des ricochets jusqu'à trouver une cible, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le b.a.-ba de toute formation des experts de ce type. Il est inconcevable qu'elle en soit devenue un sans être parfaitement formée surtout par la meilleure agence au monde selon ses propres propos. »

.

Le cadet regarda son aîné avec commisération avant d'assener une dernière vérité.

.

« Et tu sais, si tu avais demandé, j'aurais été trop heureux de t'expliquer la situation entre nous. Mais dans la mesure où tu as préféré choisir de jouer les victimes, je n'ai pas voulu m'investir dans une discussion stérile. Le pire est que tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il en était à moins de retrouver la mémoire. Comme je doute que tu le souhaites vraiment en ce qui me concerne, je ne vais même pas perdre mon temps à tenter de raviver tes souvenirs. Je sais que tu as recouvré ceux qui concernent tous les autres membres de ta précieuse équipe mais pour ce qui est des nôtres, tu les as tellement enfouis au plus profond de toi qu'il t'est désormais difficile de les faire remonter à la surface. Et il n'y a que pour quelqu'un qu'on veut oublier que le processus est possible. Donc, à quoi bon tenter le diable en essayant de se rappeler, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Il regarda l'italien se passer les mains dans les cheveux, un geste qui signifiait qu'il était incertain de son prochain acte.

.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il en était même si je te le demande maintenant » tenta malgré lui Gibbs.

« J'ai attendu durant des semaines que tu viennes me voir, que tu veuilles savoir mais en vain » soupira Tony. « Lorsque tu as décidé de me rétrograder au même rang que tes agents juniors et même moins que ça à certains moments, j'ai compris qu'il y avait peu d'espoir que tu aies envie de connaître la vérité sur nous. Lorsque tu as jugé bon de défendre l'équipe contre moi quand c'était à ton avantage, il était clair que tu cherchais à me remettre à ma place. Lorsque tu as invité l'équipe pour un repas où, une fois encore, j'étais exclu, il a été évident pour moi que tu ne voulais plus me voir faire partie de ton cercle d'amis. Devant toutes ces preuves indiscutables, j'ai réalisé qu'il serait vain de vouloir poursuivre une chimère. J'ai abandonné toute envie de me battre. »

.

Tony fit une pause, il voulait enfoncer un dernier clou mais n'étant pas vindicatif de nature, il hésitait. Gibbs choisit à sa place.

.

« Preuve que ce qui pouvait nous lier t'importait peu finalement » nota l'ancien Marine.

« Je crois que je pourrais te retourner ces paroles, Gibbs » rétorqua Tony d'un ton sec.

« Bon sang, DiNozzo » cria brusquement son compagnon. « Ne peux-tu comprendre la douleur que j'ai pu éprouver à revivre l'évènement le plus traumatisant de ma vie ? Savoir également que j'avais oublié 15 ans de ma vie, oublié ceux que j'avais connus n'a pas aidé non plus. Même Ducky ne me disait rien et pourtant, nous sommes amis depuis des années. »

« Dans ces conditions, explique-moi comment une femme que tu connais si peu a réussi à te rendre en partie tes souvenirs alors que d'autres que tu connaissais depuis plus longtemps avaient essayé en vain ? Sans doute parce qu'elle était aussi lié à un drame qui aurait pu te coûter la vie ? La mort d'Haswari et votre silence au sujet de la manière dont il est mort… »

« Comment es-tu au courant… ? » s'étonna Gibbs.

« S'il te plait, reconnais-moi assez d'intelligence pour ne pas avoir avalé votre scénario bancal » s'indigna Tony. « Le rapport officiel que tu as rédigé pour le NCIS indique peut-être que tu l'as tué mais le rapport du FBI et notamment la trajectoire de la balle démontre que c'est impossible. Fornell t'a couvert parce qu'il avait une dette envers toi mais je sais pertinemment que c'est Ziva David qui a tué son frère. »

« Tu fais des suppositions fantaisistes, DiNozzo » le contredit son ancien supérieur.

« C'est ce que tu voudrais que je crois mais je sais que j'ai raison » contesta Tony. « J'ai deviné que David et toi partagiez un secret suffisamment important pour qu'elle se permette d'agir en territoire conquis au sein de l'équipe. Et dans la mesure où tu l'as laissé faire, tu devais partager ce point de vue. »

« Il me semble que tu aurais pu objecter à tout moment si tu l'estimais nécessaire » rappela l'ancien Marine. « Si tu as choisi de ne rien dire, c'est que tu approuvais. Et vos constantes piques avaient le mérite de stimuler une certaine rivalité qui entrainait une compétition positive pour les enquêtes. »

« C'est tout ce que tu voyais alors, n'est-ce pas ? » nota Tony d'un ton désabusé. « Tu te souviens de ça sans problème. Des détails sans réelle signification te reviennent mais ce qui existait entre nous te reste inaccessible. »

« J'ignore pour quelle raison, Tony » plaida Gibbs. « Je n'ai pas d'explication et personne ne peut expliquer les mécanismes du cerveau après un tel traumatisme. Dans ces conditions, comment veux-tu que j'en sache plus que les spécialistes eux-mêmes. »

« Il existe des méthodes alternatives pour réveiller la mémoire, Gibbs et nous en avons expérimenté une lors d'une enquête. Ne me dis pas que c'est bidon, tu sais que ça fonctionne mais tu n'as pas tenté le coup. Encore une preuve que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

.

L'air buté de Gibbs lui apprit qu'il ne devait pas pousser plus loin. L'homme avait peut-être eu envie de savoir mais il avait passé le cap de le vouloir à tout prix. Tony était suffisamment réaliste pour se dire que leur relation s'était brisée le jour où Gibbs avait mis les voiles pour le Mexique. Il était fatigué d'être toujours celui qui devait plier et il voulait cette fois que les choses soient différentes.

.

« Il est tard, rentre chez toi, Gibbs » conseilla-t-il à son supérieur d'une voix lasse. « Repose-toi et réfléchis mais vraiment réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton retour. Examine la situation dans son ensemble, demande conseil à Ducky au besoin. Analyse tous les aspects du comportement de tes subordonnés sans oublier celui d'Abby et Ducky qui ne sont pas exempts de manquements. Ensuite, en toute connaissance de cause, prends les résolutions qui s'imposent et tente de réparer l'irréparable si tu te sens l'énergie de te battre contre des moulins à vent. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

.

Et sans autre forme de procès, Tony pivota et s'éloigna vers sa voiture plantant un Gibbs choqué par la sortie de son agent. L'italien plaça la boite de cadeaux sur le siège arrière, prit place à l'avant, démarra puis quitta le parking, Balboa dans son sillage. L'agent avait attendu son ami pour l'escorter présageant une possible altercation entre Gibbs et DiNozzo.

.

Tony avait présumé que Grant passerait la nuit avec lui mais il avait préféré rentrer grâce à Palmer, finalement, c'était mieux ainsi car la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gibbs allait certainement lui gâcher le peu d'heures qu'il lui restait à dormir.

.

Maudit soit cet homme pour avoir le don de le mettre dans une position dans laquelle il était toujours le perdant. ''Ne jamais se remettre en question'' devrait être une de ses règles parce que c'était assurément un exercice auquel Gibbs ne savait pas s'adonner.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'ancien Marine soupira. Il savait et avait pressenti que Tony ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche mais qu'il se demanderait également pour quelles raisons il oscillait entre soutenir son second un jour et le désapprouver le suivant. Il y avait encore tellement de trous qu'il ne parvenait pas à boucher le concernant qu'il doutait de tout ce qu'il constatait et ce qu'il se rappelait.

.

L'italien avait toujours eu le don de le faire réagir sans le montrer lorsque c'était positif mais en l'exposant publiquement lorsque c'était négatif. Il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi uniquement avec DiNozzo, il avait pensé que c'était pour l'obliger à se concentrer mais l'homme n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça la majeure partie du temps. Alors pourquoi continuer ? Par habitude ?

.

Il ne parvenait pas à démêler le réel de l'irréel en ce qui concernait son bras droit. Et son changement d'attitude le déroutait encore plus. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi, abandonner la gestion de l'équipe entre les mains de son supérieur à partir du moment où Todd les avait rejoints. Alors pourquoi le proposer maintenant ? Il y avait définitivement là un mystère qu'il allait devoir résoudre et il se dit que sans doute les derniers propos de DiNozzo pouvaient le lui permettre.

.

Mais même s'il reconnaissait intérieurement que le conseil était judicieux, il n'allait pas laisser DiNozzo croire qu'il avait gagné ne serait que la manche et encore moins le match. Il allait devoir le travailler au corps pour le convaincre de l'épauler dans la reconstruction de SON équipe.

.

Sur cette **RESOLUTION** , il gagna lui aussi sa voiture et reprit le chemin de son domicile. La tension qui l'habitait ne semblait pas prête à céder et une bonne séance de ponçage ne serait sans doute pas suffisante pour la faire disparaitre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony regagna son domicile sans encombre et il en était étonné. Son esprit était encore tout occupé par les propos échangés avec Gibbs et il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la route. C'est du moins ce qui lui avait semblé mais il avait réussi l'exploit de rentrer sans le moindre incident, signe que son esprit était quand même parvenu à séparer les deux actions.

.

Il avait bien suspecté que Gibbs tenterait une dernière confrontation lorsqu'il avait constaté sa présence chez Murphy quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait prétendre que la discussion était inévitable mais il avait espéré qu'il pourrait esquiver l'affrontement.

.

Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que Gibbs, obstiné comme il l'était, ne manquerait pas l'opportunité offerte ce soir de le coincer avec autant de facilité. Il restait néanmoins frustré et blessé de voir que son ancien patron lui faisait porter encore et toujours la responsabilité des difficultés que rencontraient son équipe et par voie de conséquence, la rupture qu'elles entrainaient dans leur relation.

.

Comment l'homme pouvait-il le blâmer alors qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses propres actions ? Laisser l'équipe entre ses mains avec un simple « Tu y arriveras » avait assurément persuadé ses subordonnés qu'il était le nouvel homme de la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tout faux mais il n'entendait pas le reconnaitre non plus.

.

McGee et David étaient déjà insubordonnés et irrespectueux avant l'accident, la manière dont Gibbs les avait momentanément quittés n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Les deux agents n'avaient pas montré de meilleures dispositions sous la direction de Shepard avant qu'elle ne soit remplacé et encore moins sous celle de Léon Vance.

.

Le fait que le nouveau directeur avait laissé les choses tourner un moment après sa prise de fonctions pour tâter le terrain leur avait fait croire qu'ils pouvaient continuer dans leur attitude précédente. Et lorsqu'ils avaient été confronté à leur mauvaise conduite, qui avaient-ils blâmé ? Certainement pas eux-mêmes, non, c'eut été trop facile.

.

C'était si simple de trouver un bouc émissaire en la personne de l'italien. Le rendre responsable pour leur irrespect, leur désobéissance et leur insubordination sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas fait pour être chef d'équipe… leur chef d'équipe était la solution par excellence. Aucun besoin de s'auto-flageller mais la nécessité de trouver un coupable idéal.

.

Comment avait-il réussi à tenir durant l'absence de Gibbs sans craquer était un mystère ? Encore qu'il avait pu compter sur quelques personnes pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à passer le cap. Car, il n'avait eu aucune illusion, il savait que Gibbs reviendrait. L'homme était un bourreau de travail et l'oisiveté le ramènerait rapidement à l'agence.

.

Tony avait toujours su que l'ancien Marine ne resterait pas longtemps avec Franks. Certes, il appréciait son ancien chef mais boire des bières toute la journée, paresser sur la plage et courtiser les femmes n'étaient pas des occupations habituelles pour Gibbs et elles auraient l'effet escompté par une partie de l'équipe, à savoir précipiter le retour de l'homme.

.

Il n'avait cependant pas compté sur l'attitude ouvertement hostile d'Abby envers lui et à moindre degré, celle de Ducky. Il avait véritablement pensé pouvoir compter au moins sur le soutien du légiste durant cette période. Voir le médecin lui dénier tout support avait été dur à accepter. Voir Abby lui tourner le dos et s'allier à McGee et David avait été encore plus difficile.

.

Sans Palmer et Fornell, Tony aurait assurément déjà donné sa démission ou aurait demandé un transfert depuis longtemps. Mais les deux hommes s'étaient alliés pour l'aider à relativiser même si l'exercice était indéniablement pénible. Non seulement Tony avait laissé partir son chef sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais il avait dû voir son amant le quitter sans un mot.

.

Gibbs avait beau ne pas se souvenir de leur relation, Tony avait réalisé dès sa visite à l'hôpital que l'ancien Marine ne se souvenait pas de lui… d'eux.

.

Il avait ravalé sa déconvenue et avait espéré, trop sans doute, que Gibbs se rappellerait de ce qu'ils étaient avant de quitter l'hôpital. Cependant, la conversation avec le Dr Galfan lui avait laissé peu d'espoir à ce sujet. Lorsque Gibbs avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire récente grâce à… David et confronté Shepard et assisté à la destruction du navire, il avait pensé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

.

Entendre l'homme faire ses adieux à l'équipe, venir lui remettre son badge en l'appelant par le nom de McGee lui avait ôté tout doute sur l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de Gibbs. Il avait beau se répéter que l'homme avait perdu 15 ans de sa vie, il avait malgré tout espéré avoir une petite place dans sa mémoire. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que tout était fini entre eux.

.

Il avait lutté durant des semaines pour finalement renoncer à tout espoir. Il avait commencé le long processus consistant à remonter la pente et à reprendre sa vie en main. Le retour de Gibbs l'avait conforté dans le fait que son amant avait effacé de sa mémoire toute trace de leur relation et il avait décidé de ne pas l'aider à se souvenir de leur relation.

.

Gibbs ne semblait pas vouloir se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient et il n'avait aucune intention de lui expliquer ce qu'il en était s'il ne demandait pas lui-même. Il avait également très vite compris que la fierté de l'ancien Marine le retiendrait de demander et il avait alors respecté la volonté de son ancien amant de ne pas en discuter.

.

Sans doute avait-il creusé un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait mais Gibbs aurait dû prendre l'initiative de poser les questions qui le tourmentaient. Grant avait très vite réalisé ce qu'ils avaient été. Pourquoi Gibbs n'avait-il pas fait de même ? Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ou ne pouvait faire face à la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient été. L'une ou l'autre des raisons avait conduit à leur séparation irrémédiable.

.

Il était désormais impossible pour Tony de revenir en arrière, de supplier l'homme de le reprendre. Le comportement de Gibbs à son égard avait été bien trop difficile à supporter, il ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer faible en le suppliant de lui revenir. Il avait d'ailleurs commis un acte qui ne lui permettait pas de reprendre leur relation, il avait en quelque sorte tromper Gibbs.

.

Certes, l'homme l'avait laissé durant plusieurs mois sans nouvelles mais il n'avait pas rompu au propre sens du terme dans la mesure où sa mémoire défaillante ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir de leur relation. Mais Tony avait cette désagréable impression de l'avoir fait cocu malgré tout, tout en reconnaissant que l'absence de l'ancien Marine était en quelque sorte une intention de rupture déguisée.

.

Sa relation avec Grant avait beau avoir été définie comme une relation libre de toute attache, il avait apprécié le temps passé avec son nouveau 'bleu'. Grant était si différent de Gibbs qu'il n'avait jamais eu à les comparer à proprement parler. Certes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire à quelques occasions mais il avait bien vite repoussé le désir de le faire en partie parce cet exercice ne donnait pas toujours l'avantage à Grant.

.

Si au départ, le motif de nouer leurs deux destinées était celui de combler leur solitude et de passer quelques moments ensemble sans avoir à se préoccuper de leurs sentiments, il avait bien noté que ceux de Grant s'étaient modifiés assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet avec lui pour ne pas avoir à affronter une nouvelle rupture aussi prématurément. Heureusement, Grant était resté dans les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés dès le départ.

.

Maintenant, il savait que sa mutation serait un autre poids sur sa conscience, celui de faire souffrir un autre être qui ne le méritait pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait avouer des sentiments qu'il ne ressentait pas, ce serait être encore plus irrespectueux de l'amour que Grant semblait lui porter. Mieux valait laisser les choses en l'état et le temps faire son effet.

.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de laisser le passé reposer en paix et d'affronter l'avenir avec sérénité même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait bien l'intention de repartir du bon pied.

.

Il avait un challenge à accomplir et Léon comptait sur lui pour mener à bien la mission qu'il lui confiait. Une équipe avait besoin d'un nouveau chef et surtout d'un chef en pleine possession de ses moyens. Aussi, il devait se reprendre rapidement en mains et ne plus se lamenter sur ce qui aurait dû être.

.

Il avait quelques semaines devant lui pour organiser sa nouvelle vie dans sa nouvelle affectation, un transfert qui le comblait malgré tout. Et comme il l'avait dit ce soir-là, il ne pouvait prétendre pouvoir continuer à travailler dans les conditions présentes. Il était reconnaissant à Léon de lui avoir proposer une échappatoire honorable et justifiable.

.

Conserver son poste de chef d'équipe était déjà un bon point, avoir sa propre équipe en était un autre mais exercer son métier dans un lieu différent était définitivement un bonus qu'il acceptait avec gratitude. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans de bonnes conditions était bon à prendre.

.

Il devrait faire honneur à ceux qui avaient cru en lui et lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Fornell, Palmer et Grant ainsi que la famille Vance… tous avaient joué leur rôle durant ces derniers mois pour l'aider et il leur devait de ne pas faillir.

.

Il allait mettre toutes ses forces dans l'accomplissement de cette promesse qu'il se faisait. Il voulait réussir et surtout ne pas décevoir ceux qui croyaient en lui, en ses capacités à accomplir de grandes choses.

.

Ici et maintenant, Tony prit la ferme **RESOLUTION** de continuer à avancer et de ne pas laisser le passé piétiner son futur.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Avant dernier chapitre puis l'épilogue, on s'achemine vers la fin du premier volet de cette trilogie._

 _._

 _Passez un bon week-end d'ascension et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	30. Chapitre 29 : Départ imminent

.

.

 _Voilà, l'histoire arrive à sa fin, ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et le second volet est déjà en court d'écriture et quelques chapitres sont déjà écrits._

 _._

 _Je travaille activement à compléter les premiers afin de poster rapidement mais je vais rentrer dans une phase de travail intensif cet été et je ne garanties pas d'être en mesure de publier avant la rentrée._

 _._

 _Surveillez donc attentivement les publications._

 _._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture et comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 29 : Départ imminent**

.

La fin de nuit de Tony fut mouvementée comme il l'avait prédit. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Gibbs lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait compris que le chef d'équipe estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher dans le conflit ouvert qui opposait son second au reste de son équipe qui incluait Abby et, dans une certaine mesure, Ducky. Gibbs ne pouvait… ou plutôt ne voulait pas voir et entendre Tony critiquer la gothique qui, selon elle, n'était pas en faute.

N'avait-il pas compris que sa 'fille par procuration' était bel et bien celle à l'origine de la situation ? Rendre injustement Tony responsable du départ de Gibbs avait été le déclencheur qui avait précipité le chaos. Certes, la situation n'était déjà pas florissante avant l'arrivée de David, McGee n'était pas le plus respectueux agent qu'il aurait dû être, jetant sans cesse ses diplômes à la tête de Tony. Son attitude s'était aggravée par la suite quand David l'avait entrainé dans son sillon.

Avoir ensuite deux fortes femmes de son côté l'avait conforté et incité à croire qu'il pouvait monter au créneau et désavouer l'autorité de son supérieur qu'il considérait ni plus, ni moins qu'un incapable. Les ordres donnés étaient commentés ou carrément ignorés, les tâches lui incombant étaient incomplètes ou inexistantes. Bref, il se comportait comme bon lui semblait sous l'œil ironique de David et les sourires d'Abby.

Et ce n'était pas mieux du côté de David qui n'avait pas cessé de clamer que son entrainement du Mossad aurait dû lui conférer automatiquement la place de Gibbs. Elle n'avait donné aucune considération au fait qu'elle n'était pas un agent et n'avait ni les compétences requises, ni les qualifications nécessaires. Sa propre arrogance avait engendré celle de McGee.

Maudits soient-ils tous !

Qu'ils aillent au diable !

Bon débarras !

Par leur faute, il était obligé de s'exiler pour préserver sa santé mentale et physique. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il venait d'avoir une promotion, sa propre équipe à diriger, sa destination était enviable. Sans tout ce foutoir, il aurait encore attendu des années avant que Gibbs ne choisisse de lui laisser les rênes de l'équipe et la promotion lui aurait été dévolue par défaut, entrainant à nouveau le cercle vicieux qu'ils connaissaient à présent.

Certes, l'absence de Shepard avait joué en sa faveur et Vance avait pris le temps d'étudier les membres de l'équipe évaluant le rôle de chacun, leurs contributions réelles à la résolution des affaires qu'ils traitaient. Il avait été surpris de constater que le directeur adjoint estimait l'italien à sa juste valeur et l'avait même introduit dans sa vie privée en l'invitant au cours de repas familiaux.

L'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait reçu de la part de la famille Vance avait mis du baume au cœur de l'italien. Au cours des mois précédents, il avait ainsi partagé certains repas dominicaux et certaines fêtes avec eux. Chaque fois, il avait eu une conversation privée avec le directeur au sujet du travail mais sans jamais qu'elle ne déborde sur la durée imposée par Jackie qui veillait à ce qu'ils se détendent.

La grande surprise avait été l'entente qui s'était installée rapidement avec les enfants. Certes, ce n'était pas des gamins en bas âge et c'était sans doute ce qui avait fait la différence, Tony n'étant généralement pas à l'aise avec de très jeunes enfants. Jouer au football avec Jared avait scellé un pacte silencieux et donner quelques leçons de piano à Kayla avait suffi pour remporter son adhésion.

Jackie l'avait accueilli non pas comme un fils, leur différence d'âge n'était pas suffisante pour ça, mais plutôt comme un frère. Il avait suffi de discuter cuisine pour la conquérir même si elle avait déjà une opinion positive après les conversations entre Léon et elle à son sujet. Même sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, elle avait su, d'après les propos échangés, qu'elle aimerait l'italien.

Ensuite, le plus surprenant avait été l'amitié que Fornell lui avait offerte jusque deux semaines après le départ de Gibbs. Venu s'entretenir avec le directeur, il avait assisté à une discussion édifiante entre Tony et ses deux agents et il avait été sidéré par l'attitude des deux juniors. Il avait alors invité l'italien à boire un verre en arguant qu'il n'avait plus son habituel compagnon pour se joindre à lui.

Sans autre occupation prévue, Tony avait accepté et une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient ensuite partagé quelques diners ensemble. Puis, Tony avait été officiellement présenté à Emily avant de rencontrer par hasard Diane. L'entrevue avait été mitigée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il travaillait avec Gibbs. Mais au fil des semaines, chacun avait finalement révisé son opinion au sujet de l'autre.

L'agent du FBI et lui n'étaient pas d'irréductibles ennemis comme ils le laissaient croire à tous les deux hommes avaient un certain respect l'un pour l'autre mais ne le montrait pas. C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient joué dès la première enquête où l'Agent Todd avait été impliquée.

Ensuite, au fil des affaires que les deux agences avaient traitées, les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de tester les limites de leurs collègues en se lançant des piques. Chaque fois que l'affaire en cours était résolue, Fornell invitait invariablement Tony dans un bar, chaque fois différent, histoire de compliquer les choses pour leurs éventuels collègues trop curieux.

L'accusation pour meurtre concoctée par Charles 'Chip' Sterling avait été pénible pour les deux hommes. Fornell avait eu bien du mal à procéder à l'arrestation de Tony et voir son agent, Ron Sacks persuadé d'avoir le coupable idéal pour le meurtre d'une femme l'avait stressé même si à l'époque, leur amitié n'était pas aussi sincère que maintenant.

A l'annonce de l'accident de Gibbs et son départ précipité, Fornell avait vite compris que l'équipe risquait de passer des moments difficiles. C'était à compter de ce jour qu'il avait décidé de garder un œil sur eux et bien lui en avait pris. Il avait ainsi assisté à la scène qui avait présidé à la véritable amitié que les deux hommes partageaient désormais.

Aucun d'eux n'avait informé Gibbs du fait qu'ils étaient amis et l'ancien Marine n'avait pas posé de question jusqu'au jour où il avait eu cet entretien avec Tony. Gibbs avait supposé que Fornell et lui devaient partagé un verre ici ou là mais il n'avait pas dû réaliser pleinement que son ami considérait désormais l'italien comme un jeune frère et qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui.

Tony avait eu du mal à accepter au début les attentions que Fornell lui octroyaient, il se demandait parfois ce qui les motivaient. Très vite, cependant, grâce à la famille Vance, il avait compris que l'agent agissait ainsi parce qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant tout en ne l'ayant jamais exprimé par des mots. Aucun d'eux n'était à l'aise pour s'exprimer à ce sujet.

En dernier lieu, il y avait Palmer et sa proposition d'aide sidérante. A bien réfléchir, sans Gibbs dans les parages pour l'intimider, le jeune assistant pouvait se rapprocher de Tony sans problème. Ce qu'il avait fait aussitôt qu'il s'était rendu compte de la situation. Il avait apporté à l'italien le soutien dont il avait besoin, une oreille attentive si nécessaire et une autre manière d'appréhender leurs enquêtes. Jamais Tony n'aurait cru que le jeune homme puisse avoir une quelconque influence sur son processus de réflexion.

Les deux hommes avaient alors pris l'habitude de discuter ensemble au boulot ou en dehors lorsque l'un d'eux invitait l'autre à boire un verre. Puis, comme pour Fornell, les diners avaient bientôt suivi et un soir, Jimmy lui avait présenté celle qu'il courtisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Breena avait aussitôt conquis l'italien, son humour et sa gentillesse avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle convenait parfaitement pour son nouvel ami.

Le dernier et non des moindres, Grant lui avait permis de refaire surface et de parvenir à faire un trait sur la relation qui l'avait fait souffrir. Certes, les cicatrices étaient encore là mais elles n'étaient plus aussi douloureuses. Les deux hommes s'étaient mutuellement aidés à soigner des blessures invisibles, celles d'un cœur meurtri. Leur relation avait été un baume au cœur et une réelle réussite malgré leur désir de ne pas la considérer comme durable.

L'ancien Seal avait cependant été blessé de la voir se terminer aussi rapidement, Tony avait compris que s'était installée en lui une fausse idée qu'ils pourraient finalement devenir un couple. Même si leur entente était bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait eue avec son dernier partenaire, Tony n'avait pas ressenti cette étincelle qui jaillit lorsque vous avez trouvé votre véritable partenaire.

L'un et l'autre avaient été initiés aux loisirs de son compagnon de manière à partager autre chose que le travail. Les moments passés ensemble étaient agréables mais pas passionnels au point de devenir indispensables. Tony avait besoin d'espace personnel et de temps solitaire. Il préférait recharger ses batteries dans la solitude, reconstruire ses masques nécessitait de le faire sans témoin, le processus étant parfois douloureux émotionnellement.

Tony soupira. Tout cela allait lui manquer mais ce n'était pas la première fois – mais la dernière espérait-il – qu'il allait devoir repartir à zéro. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle équipe, nouveaux défis. Il n'allait certes pas faire l'impasse sur les amis qu'il venait de se faire ici à DC. Il serait déjà pénible de ne pas les avoir près de lui, il ne pourrait pas décider de leur payer une visite à l'improviste dans l'heure qui suivrait.

Léon veillerait à ce qu'il communique via Skype avec la famille, Emily et Tobias seraient enchantés de faire de même, Jimmy et Breena l'avaient menacé de représailles s'il oubliait de les appeler. Grant n'entendait pas non plus le faire sortir de sa vie, il voulait rester son ami. En fait, il ne perdait pas au change, l'équipe contre ses nouveaux amis, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Il termina là son introspection, il avait encore tant à faire. Il souhaitait trier ses affaires en deux catégories, celles qui seraient acheminés rapidement et celles qui seraient entreposées dans un garde-meuble. Son premier regret était de ne pouvoir faire suivre son piano rapidement mais sans logement, il ne servirait à rien de le faire livrer. Sa collection de DVD n'était pas indispensable, il avait téléchargé sur un disque dur la plupart des films qu'il souhaitait visionner. Il pourrait également s'abonner à un service de VOD s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Sa garde-robe allait également demandé un sacré tri, il devait alléger son rayon 'costumes' dans la mesure où la météo de sa nouvelle destination ne demandait pas le port d'une tenue aussi impeccable. Un de ses amis avait proposé de les mettre en vente en ligne étant donné leur parfait état et il avait accepté. Il avait mis de côté ceux qui étaient désormais trop grands pour lui après sa récente perte de poids.

Jeans, pantalons de lin ou de coton, chemises légères seraient désormais au menu de sa nouvelle apparence. Blousons de toile ou de jeans feraient également partie de celle-ci. Il gardait quand même sa veste et son blouson de cuir, son manteau de cachemire et quelques autres vêtements pour des séjours au climat plus frais que celui de sa destination.

Lorsqu'il eut fini ce qu'il avait prévu, il s'installa sur le canapé avec son ordinateur et consulta des sites d'agences immobilières pour trouver ce qui pourrait l'intéresser et connaitre le marché. Il avait un portefeuille assez garni et pouvait sans souci acheter indifféremment un appartement ou une maison mais il voulait quelque chose qui lui plaise. Un logement moderne, spacieux et qui pourrait loger ses amis lorsqu'ils viendraient lui rendre visite.

Etant donné qu'il désirait certaines spécificités, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver ce qu'il voudrait tout en sachant que son budget était conséquent. Et il songeait que, même en cas de nouvelle mutation, il pourrait garder le logement comme résidence de vacances. C'était une idée à conserver en tête pour déterminer ce qu'il choisirait au final.

Il consulta différents sites et trouva quelques maisons qui pourraient éventuellement l'intéresser, il mémorisa en favori les sites avant de songer à faire une pause. Il se fit un en-cas avant de s'installer une dernière fois au piano sachant qu'il ne pourrait y jouer avant quelque temps. Durant une bonne heure, il joua autant pour se vider l'esprit que pour trouver une distraction.

Il avait décidé de cesser de voir Grant à partir du moment où il lui avait fait part de son transfert, prolonger leur relation n'avait aucun sens à son avis sinon de laisser espérer quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais. Il valait mieux trancher le lien d'un coup sec que de l'effilocher dans l'espoir qu'il se brise naturellement. La douleur serait intolérable mais la durée en serait réduite.

Heureusement pour lui, Grant avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait retenir Tony, il avait respecté les termes de leur accord initial malgré les sentiments grandissants qu'il avait pour l'italien. Tony se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui et souhaite passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de parvenir à dénicher l'oiseau rare qui saurait le retenir plus de quelques semaines ou quelques mois.

Sans doute était-il destiné à ne pas partager sa vie avec une personne qui lui apporterait autant que lui-même pourrait lui apporter. Il savait qu'il pouvait aimer, il l'avait déjà prouvé à deux reprises même si ses partenaires lui avaient fait faux bond, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Il n'avait pas repoussé ces deux personnes, elles avaient décidé de leur propre chef de le quitter tout en indiquant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il avait eu du mal à se persuader n'être pas responsable de la rupture et du mal à s'en remettre. Wendy n'avait jamais expliqué la raison de son revirement tout en indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec lui et le second avait mis en cause son accident. Cependant, Tony avait souvent songé qu'il devait être en partie fautif, il n'était peut-être pas assez démonstratif dans ses actes.

Il prit la décision de s'installer tranquillement dans ses nouvelles fonctions et de stopper la recherche effrénée de l'amour. Il viendrait sans crier gare s'il le laissait l'attraper au lieu de tenter de l'attraper lui-même.

''C'est parfois en ne forçant pas le destin que ce que l'on espère se produit'' disait souvent sa grand-mère et il allait mettre en pratique cette théorie.

'Attendre et voir venir' était un autre adage tout aussi approprié qu'il devrait suivre. Après tout, l'amour ne se commande pas, il arrive lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. C'était ce qui c'était produit pour sa dernière relation, elle lui était tombée dessus sans qu'il ne cherche véritablement à s'engager avec quelqu'un.

Il se leva et se morigéna. Il était temps d'arrêter de philosopher et de planifier les prochains jours. Il allait devoir trouver un hôtel pour les quelques jours entre le moment où il libérait sa maison et celui où il devait s'envoler pour sa destination. Il avait été agréablement surpris d'avoir réussi à vendre son domicile aussi rapidement. Il avait pris la décision de vendre plutôt que de louer pour s'épargner les ennuis dus aux locations surtout de longue distance.

Il avait promis de le libérer quelques jours plus tard afin que le nouveau propriétaire puisse effectuer quelques travaux mineurs qu'il souhaitait réaliser avant d'y habiter. Essentiellement, repeindre les murs et prévoir l'emplacement des meubles dans la mesure où la demeure était en excellent état et avait subi des rénovations qui en faisait un endroit plus sécurisé.

Quitter l'endroit où il avait vécu ces dernières années lui avait provoqué un pincement au cœur. C'était le premier logement où il avait vécu aussi longtemps depuis son départ de la maison paternelle. Un endroit qu'il avait acquis dès son arrivée à DC, qu'il avait arrangé et meublé selon ses goûts.

Son sanctuaire, son refuge, son jardin secret.

Il soupira à nouveau. Toute chose avait une fin et il allait devoir en prendre son parti, sa vie à DC se terminait maintenant. Il devait aller de l'avant et faire de son mieux pour réussir celle qui l'attendait.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Tony avait décidé de remercier les quelques personnes qui étaient devenues proches de lui ces derniers mois et dans la mesure où il ne pouvait accueillir tout le groupe dans sa maison déjà presque prête à être déménagée, il choisit de leur offrir le restaurant.

L'invitation à diner avait été acceptée par tous et Tony réserva donc une table pour le samedi soir. Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi avait la meilleure côte actuellement, Le Diplomate (*) sur Logan Center. La cuisine française était si délicieuse et la côte de réputation si élevée que les réservations devaient se faire bien à l'avance. Mais Tony avait réussi à obtenir, au pied levé, une table pour 10 personnes sans la moindre difficulté.

Il savait que ses invités seraient étonnés par la façade des lieux qui ne payait sans doute pas de mine mais dès qu'ils auraient goûté les mets proposés, comme tant d'autres clients, ils seraient conquis, il n'en doutait pas. Certes, les prestigieux convives qui s'y étaient déjà attablés parleraient en faveur de sa réputation mais c'était la cuisine qui avait attiré l'italien. La décoration était typique d'un établissement français et le personnel était charmant.

Etant donné la difficulté de se garer dans le quartier, il avait décidé de se regrouper. Tony et Grant avaient pris la voiture de Tony ; les Fornell et Palmer et sa fiancée celle de Tobias tandis que Léon et sa famille avait la leur. Tous se retrouvèrent vers 20 heures pour un apéritif convivial avant de se décider à passer commande. Le choix était cornélien et il fallut l'aide de Tony et celle de la serveuse pour parvenir à déterminer les plats à commander.

« Eh, Maman, tu as vu la photo ? » demanda soudain Kayla en indiquant le cliché à sa mère. « On dirait Michelle Obama ! »

« C'est bien elle » confirma la serveuse. « Nous avons de nombreuses personnalités politiques qui viennent manger ici, de même que des stars, des mannequins et j'en passe. Notre liste d'attente est assez longue pour avoir une table, il faut bien réserver un mois à l'avance » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour informer la cuisine de la commande.

« Si le délai est si long, comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir une table si vite et pour nous tous ? » s'enquit Léon.

Tony sourit légèrement tout en haussant les épaules.

« Il suffit de connaitre les bonnes personnes » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Comptez sur DiNozzo pour dénicher les meilleurs restaurants, Léon » plaisanta Tobias. « La première chose qu'il cherche lorsqu'il se trouve dans une ville, ce sont les restaurants. »

« Les bonnes personnes ? » s'étonna Jackie.

« Le maître d'hôtel par exemple » répondit l'italien tandis que l'homme en question venait le saluer.

« Anthony, mon ami, je vois que tu as amené de nouvelles têtes » dit le maitre en saluant la tablée.

« Quand la cuisine est aussi bonne, il faut le faire savoir » déclara Tony.

« J'espère que personne ne sera déçu et que chacun a pu trouver un mets à sa convenance. »

« Aucune inquiétude, nous avons réussi à faire un choix. »

« Tant mieux. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit et si quelque chose ne convenait pas, faites le moi savoir. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt ici, Anthony. »

Sur ses paroles, l'homme les laissa pour passer à la table suivante.

« Toujours utile de s'adresser au Bon Dieu plutôt qu'à ses disciples, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Jackie.

« Ah, Jackie ! Comme le dit le proverbe : 'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même' » lui renvoya Tony. « Je ne fais confiance à presque personne lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture si je n'ai pas goûté moi-même. »

La serveuse arriva bientôt avec les premiers plats et le sommelier s'empressa de déboucher les bouteilles de vin que Tony avait commandées. A partir de cet instant, les discussions s'engagèrent entre deux bouchées et les premières impressions furent positives s'il fallait se référer aux gémissements de plaisir des convives.

Les trois adolescents ne se privèrent pas de participer activement à la conversation dont les sujets furent variés. Chacun eut le tac de ne pas mentionner l'équipe de Gibbs et Tony se demanda si les enfants avaient été briffés à ce sujet en particulier mais la pensée s'effaça bien vite de son esprit. Il était en agréable compagnie, la nourriture était fabuleuse et ses invités étaient ravis.

Ce ne fut que vers 23 heures où la tablée songea à lever le camp. Les estomacs étaient pleins et le vin avait été consommé avec modération. Aucun des chauffeurs n'était en état d'ébriété et pouvait donc reprendre le volant. Tony remercia encore le maître d'hôtel l'assurant qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il serait dans la capitale. Les convives signèrent le livre d'or disposé à l'entrée avant de quitter l'établissement.

Une fois sur le parking où les 3 véhicules étaient garés, les enfants s'installèrent dans les voitures tandis que les adultes bavardaient encore un peu. Léon s'approcha de Tony.

« Est-ce que votre départ se passe sans souci, Tony ? »

« Oui, j'ai déjà pas mal empaqueté et trié. Grant et Jimmy viennent me donner un coup de main pour certaines affaires avant l'arrivée des déménageurs. »

« Que comptes-tu louer, Tony ? » demanda Jimmy.

« Je pense plutôt acheter » avoua l'italien.

« Waouh, sacré challenge pour trouver la perle rare qui plaise, Tone » remarqua Tobias. « Mais tu as raison, même si dans deux ou trois ans, tu es à nouveau transféré, tu pourras la garder comme résidence de vacances. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, Tobias et ça permettra également à vous tous de pouvoir venir me rendre visite sans avoir à vous soucier du logement. »

« Appartement ou maison ? » demanda Jackie.

« Une maison serait l'idéal mais tout dépendra des prix et de ce qui est disponible. »

« Ne vous précipitez pas sur le premier logement que vous trouverez. N'oubliez pas que votre hébergement est à la charge de l'agence tant que vous n'en avez pas trouvé » rappela Léon.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en abuser » déclara Tony. « Et puis, j'ai envie d'avoir un chez-moi rapidement. »

« Compréhensible mais n'oubliez pas que la précipitation est mauvaise conseillère » lui répondit Jackie, la voix de la raison. « Et je veux voir ce que vous avez sélectionné afin de vous donner mon avis même si au final, ce sera votre choix. Il y a des aspects pratiques auxquels une femme pense qui échappent totalement à un homme. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me conseiller, Jackie. »

« Bon, il est vraiment tard, il est temps de se séparer » annonça Léon. « Tony, je m'absente de DC dans les prochains jours, je vous souhaite bon voyage. Terminez tranquillement vos vacances avant de prendre vos fonctions. Barnett vous rencontrera à votre convenance pour vous faire un topo sur le bureau et les affaires en cours avant de partir. Il vous suffit de l'appeler pour fixer une date et de m'en informer, nous aurons une conférence à ce sujet. »

« Ok, Monsieur » dit formellement Tony. « Et merci encore pour tout, je ne serais plus ici si vous n'aviez pas été aussi compréhensif. »

« Comme le dit Gibbs ''On ne gaspille pas ce qui est bon'' » rappela le directeur. « Je n'avais aucune envie de vous perdre au profit du FBI. Aucune offense ici, Tobias. »

« Merci à vous tous d'avoir accepté ce dernier diner avant quelque temps » dit Tony, la gorge nouée.

Jackie l'embrassa sur la joue, Léon lui fit une accolade à sa grande surprise avant que le couple ne se dirige vers la voiture familiale. Palmer et Breena le saluèrent en lui rappelant qu'ils se voyaient le lendemain pour les derniers préparatifs et offrirent de raccompagner Grant ce soir et de le prendre en passant le lendemain, proposition que ce dernier accepta. Il étreignit Tony avant de rejoindre Palmer et Brenna.

Tobias lui rappela qu'il serait disponible en fin de journée le lendemain, l'Agent du FBI avait invité Tony à passer les derniers jours avant son départ chez lui au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel et il avait accepté. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de partir à leur tour.

Tony regarda les voitures disparaître l'une après l'autre et se remémora la soirée. Il venait de passer quelques heures avec des personnes qui étaient devenues précieuses à ses yeux en seulement quelques mois. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacune d'entre elles plus sûrement que sur ses prétendus amis qui le côtoyaient depuis des années.

A cet instant précis, il prit la ferme RESOLUTION de toujours être là s'ils avaient besoin de lui, de rester en contact malgré l'éloignement, de leur rendre visite aussi souvent que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait, de les inviter à venir le voir et à les recevoir comme si elles faisaient partie de sa famille.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

(*) Les informations concernant le restaurant sont vraies, y compris la présence de M. Obama (Site : )

.

.

 _L'épilogue la semaine prochaine pour clôturer ce premier volet._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	31. Epilogue : Rupture inéluctable

.

.

 _Voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de ce premier volet. Cette première partie se termine sur une question qui vous obsède : où Tony est-il transféré ? Connaitrez-vous la réponse avant le mot 'Fin' ? Lisez ce chapitre et vous saurez… ou pas._

 _._

 _J'attends vos coms et pour celles qui ont lu cette fic dans son intégralité sans laisser de commentaires, laissez votre appréciation finale, je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez savoir ce que vous avez aimé… ou détestez._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Epilogue : Rupture inéluctable**

.

Le jour arriva enfin où il fallait annoncer le départ de Tony ou plutôt sa promotion. Léon avait délibérément évité de faire une annonce officielle le jour de la remise des médailles comme il l'avait promis à l'italien. Pourtant, il savait que certains agents devaient en avoir une petite idée surtout ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

.

Désormais, il ne pouvait reculer l'échéance sans encourir les foudres de Gibbs qui serait comme un chien sans son os. L'ancien Marine n'aurait de cesse de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son second même s'il le traitait dorénavant comme un subalterne de second ordre puisque le retour de vacances de Tony était prévu le jour même.

.

Léon avait débattu quelques jours sur la manière de procéder, il avait d'abord songé à simplement informer Gibbs qui, à son tour, passerait l'information à son équipe. Au vu des évènements des dernières semaines, il avait conclu que la nouvelle devait revêtir un caractère exceptionnel pour bien montrer l'importance que le jeune agent avait au sein de l'agence.

.

Il attendit donc que l'horloge marque 9 heures, une heure où normalement, la majorité des employés, agents de terrain et personnel de bureau, étaient à leur poste. Il demanda au technicien informatique de relayer sur tous les écrans disposés dans les différents services le discours qu'il donnerait.

.

Il choisit de se poster sur le balcon et appuyé sur la balustrade, il attira l'attention des agents qui s'activaient à l'étage. La caméra installée spécialement pour l'occasion se mit en marche dès qu'il donna le signal.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, agents de terrain et employés de bureau, j'ai une information à vous communiquer concernant l'un de vos collègues » déclara-t-il. « Rassurez-vous, ce n'est en rien une mauvaise nouvelle, bien au contraire. Et si j'ai choisi de passer par le biais d'une annonce officielle et générale, c'est pour une raison évidente à mes yeux. Aucune rumeur malveillante ne pourra venir ternir la réputation d'un agent méritant qui a toujours fait passer les autres avant lui. »

.

Vance fit une pause et s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil du côté de l'équipe de Gibbs. Il remarqua que McGee avait repris possession de son ancien bureau depuis le départ de Giordano. Contrairement au reste des agents, les trois membres étaient restés assis, se tournant juste le nécessaire pour lui faire face.

.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu l'insigne honneur de remettre une médaille à un agent pour le travail accompli au sein de cette agence depuis son affectation au bureau de Washington » poursuivit Léon. « Cette fois, la récompense est d'ordre professionnelle. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que l'Agent Anthony DiNozzo, chef d'équipe depuis plusieurs mois, vient de se voir attribuer sa propre équipe. Une promotion méritée à laquelle, je le sais, il fera honneur. Je suis certain que nombre d'entre vous se réjouira pour lui. »

.

A ces mots, il fixa Gibbs qui ne broncha pas, McGee faisait une tête des plus comiques, il était visiblement estomaqué par la nouvelle, David irradiait de colère contenue. Quant au reste des agents, ils applaudirent spontanément.

.

Lorsque le silence retomba, la voix de l'Agent Balboa se fit entendre.

.

« Directeur, pouvons-nous savoir s'il exercera ses talents ici, à Washington ? »

« La destination de l'Agent DiNozzo ne sera pas communiquée autant par ma décision que par son désir personnel » indiqua son supérieur. « Et pour éviter tout malentendu, Agent Gibbs, je recommande à vos deux techniciens informatiques d'éviter de pirater notre base de données du personnel ou d'employer toute autre méthode comme soudoyer le personnel des Ressources Humaines pour accéder à son dossier. Toute tentative de ce type sera immédiatement avortée et le contrevenant sera sanctionné. »

.

Et le regard de Vance se porta sur McGee qui baissa les yeux tandis qu'il rougissait d'embarras d'avoir été percé à jour. Il avait en effet eu l'intention de découvrir le point de chute de son ancien collègue dès la fin du discours du directeur.

.

En faisant le tour des espaces, Vance croisa nombre de sourires et de hochements de tête et ajoutés à l'ovation, il savait qu'une bonne partie du personnel était heureuse pour Tony. Conscient que ce ne devait pas être le cas de tous, il posa son regard sur l'équipe de Gibbs étendue aux 3 personnes supplémentaires. Leur réaction initiale laissait place rapidement à une toute autre, une fois la surprise passée.

.

Sans contexte, il pouvait dire que McGee passait de l'état de stupeur à celui de ravissement, il souriait largement, il se frottait même les mains de satisfaction, il devait déjà se voir second de l'équipe étant désormais le plus ancien Agent. Vance se dit qu'il allait tomber de haut puisqu'apparemment, il n'avait pas retenu les propos échangés juste avant sa mise à pied.

.

David irradiait de joie et son sourire oscillait entre dédain et satisfaction. Elle devait s'auto-congratuler d'avoir réussi à éliminer la concurrence au sein de l'équipe. Elle avait, dans un certain sens, atteint son objectif à savoir éjecter l'italien hors du groupe estimant qu'il faisait tache parmi eux trois. Un agent qui n'avait aucune compétence particulière qui puisse rivaliser avec celles que Gibbs, McGee et elle-même possédaient ne pouvait rester leur collègue indéfiniment.

.

Le Dr Mallard montrait sans fard toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait de savoir que le jeune agent n'avait pas jugé utile de l'avertir de son départ. Léon le regarda essuyer discrètement une larme sur sa joue avant de reprendre contenance et de sourire finalement, même si c'était un sourire timide. Le vieil homme devait sans doute être ravi pour son jeune ami même si ce dernier l'avait délaissé dernièrement par sa propre faute.

.

Miss Sciuto avait ouvert de grands yeux avant de serrer les poings, il ne savait dire si c'était de rage ou d'autre chose. Il était certain pour lui que la scientifique ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle nouvelle, elle avait soutenu durant l'absence de Gibbs que l'italien n'était pas assez bon pour devenir un chef d'équipe tel que l'ancien Marine. Ses remarques acerbes étaient seulement là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais Gibbs et qu'elle était solidaire de l'Agent McGee et de l'Officier David.

.

Le Dr Palmer souriait et paraissait le plus satisfait du groupe. Il devait avoir eu vent du départ de l'Agent DiNozzo avant quiconque, sans doute même avait-il été informé directement par l'italien puisque les deux hommes étaient des amis. La sincère satisfaction qui se lisait sur son visage était le signe évident qu'il approuvait à la fois la promotion et la décision de taire la destination. Vance en fut réconforté.

.

Quant à Gibbs, ce fut le plus intéressant à observer. Il se figea à l'annonce et son teint devint blanc comme un linge. Il crispa les poings et son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc mais il réussit à se maîtriser après quelques minutes pour donner l'apparence de l'indifférence. Vance comprit malgré tout que l'homme était totalement abasourdi de constater que son second allait désormais voler de ses propres ailes et ce… sans l'aval de son chef.

.

Léon savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sitôt qu'il aurait regagné son bureau, il y verrait débouler l'ancien Marine demandant des comptes. Il s'était préparé à cette confrontation sachant que Gibbs avait clamé haut et clair que personne ne quittait son équipe sans son aval. Et voilà que son second était celui qui envoyait un autre message : Gibbs n'était pas tout puissant contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

.

« Très bien, vous pouvez désormais reprendre votre travail » déclara-t-il enfin pour clore l'annonce.

.

D'un geste, il signala que la caméra pouvait être éteinte et les écrans s'éteignirent dans la foulée. Il resta un instant à observer ses agents et entendit certains commenter et déplorer de n'avoir pas eu connaissance de la promotion méritée lors de la fête d'anniversaire chez Murphy. Tony aurait mérité des félicitations encore plus nombreuses.

.

Vance se doutait également que dans les prochains jours, il allait être inondé de courriels de la part d'agents qui travaillaient à l'étranger et qui voudraient, à leur tour, ajouter leurs félicitations pour DiNozzo. Il allait devoir re-router les envois automatiquement s'il ne voulait pas passer son temps à le faire manuellement.

.

Il avait déjà été positivement étonné de s'apercevoir que l'italien connaissait une bonne partie du personnel de l'immeuble mais se rendre compte que son carnet d'adresses était bien plus rempli que le sien et pas seulement par le nom d'Agents fédéraux ou de policiers l'avait stupéfié. DiNozzo comptait parmi ses connaissances deux sénateurs, un gouverneur, des Agents d'Interpol ou du MI5 anglais, des Agents italiens également.

.

Mais là ne s'arrêtaient pas les contacts. Il y avait également bien d'autres noms, des hommes d'affaires, des personnalités du show business et il avait été particulièrement étonné de l'entendre plaisanter avec un aristocrate anglais et un italien. Et qui d'autre dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

.

Il était certain qu'il aurait été dommage de perdre un agent avec de tels contacts. Et malgré ce que pouvait penser l'Officier David, son carnet d'adresses ne représentait pas le dixième de celui de DiNozzo. Il était donc d'autant plus heureux d'avoir pu contenter son agent et lui offrir une échappatoire au sein du NCIS que de le voir filer vers le FBI, la NSA ou une autre agence.

.

Maintenant, ce qui lui restait à faire était de trouver un remplaçant pour l'italien, un agent qui ne serait pas effrayé de travailler avec Gibbs, avec suffisamment de poigne pour gérer McGee et David et au besoin, les remettre dans le droit chemin. Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'ensemble des agents qui, pour certains, commentaient encore la nouvelle avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il avait à peine regagné son siège que sa porte s'ouvrit et que Gibbs entra comme une furie. L'agent fulminait et allait certainement déverser sa frustration sur lui mais Vance en avait vu d'autres avec lui et savait désormais tempérer l'ancien Marine.

.

« Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été consulté, Directeur ? » attaqua-t-il aussitôt après avoir fermé la porte (et non claqué, ce qui était étonnant en soi).

« J'ignorais que je devais avoir votre approbation pour promouvoir et transférer mes propres agents, Gibbs » ironisa Léon.

« Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai toujours eu mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne les membres de mon équipe » rappela rageusement Jethro.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous avez parmi eux, un membre qui ne devrait pas normalement s'y trouver » remarqua Vance en levant un sourcil.

« Ziva a mérité sa place parmi l'équipe » lâcha Gibbs.

« Elle a surtout réussi à vous embobiner suffisamment pour vous obliger à l'intégrer dans votre équipe et elle a manœuvré brillamment durant votre absence pour enrôler McGee dans ses filets afin de discréditer DiNozzo et l'amener à démissionner » mentionna Léon.

.

Il voulait absolument ouvrir les yeux du chef d'équipe sur la valeur réelle de l'israélienne et rappeler qu'elle savait juste manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

.

« Gibbs, David n'avait et n'a toujours aucune qualité qui fait un bon enquêteur, elle agit comme si elle suivait encore les règles apprises au Mossad, elle s'y réfère à tout bout de champ et commet des erreurs qui pourraient nous coûter des affaires devant un tribunal et faire acquitter des coupables » affirma le directeur. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait judicieux de la conserver au sein de votre équipe, elle serait mieux dans une unité anti-terroriste. »

« Elle reste dans mon équipe, Directeur ou vous aurez ma démission dans l'heure » menaça son subordonné.

.

Vance le regarda un instant puis choisit de le tester.

.

« Je vais la faire transférer si elle souhaite rester dans l'agence, Gibbs » indiqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent. « Elle devra également suivre les sessions de formation au FLECT, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait avant de travailler ici. Cela lui permettra sans doute de maîtriser ses impulsions et de réfléchir avant d'agir. »

« Très bien » rugit l'ancien Marine. « Vous voulez diviser l'équipe, renvoyer McGee à l'informatique et David à l'anti-terrorisme. J'ignore ce que vous avez prévu pour moi mais vous pouvez l'oublier. Je remplis les documents nécessaires pour ma retraite et cette fois, je veillerais à ce qu'ils soient validés. »

« Comme vous voulez, Gibbs. Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre décision. Mais sachez que je suis à 100% derrière DiNozzo, votre équipe a failli détruire un agent avec un potentiel intéressant qui n'a pas encore donné la pleine mesure de son talent. »

« Vous êtes bien conciliant avec lui, directeur ! » s'étonna Gibbs.

« J'ai appris à le connaître en l'observant et en l'écoutant lorsque c'était nécessaire, Jethro. DiNozzo a des idées intéressantes, il ira loin et il était temps qu'il s'émancipe de votre tutelle. Vous l'étouffiez et vos agents le rabaissaient et lui désobéissaient sans cesse malgré son statut de supérieur. Vous n'avez jamais corrigé McGee et David, vous avez laissé la situation s'aggraver au lieu de le soutenir. Il a été votre agent et votre second durant des années et vous l'avez laissé tomber au plus mauvais moment. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par choisir de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. »

.

Vance regarda Gibbs et le vit serrer les poings, se retenir d'exploser avant de se calmer petit à petit tandis que ses propos faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Il voulait que Gibbs comprenne que le départ de DiNozzo était autant sa faute que celle de ses Agents.

.

« Et contrairement à ce que peut penser McGee, il ne sera pas votre prochain bras droit » annonça-t-il ensuite. « Tout d'abord, il n'a pas l'ancienneté nécessaire pour le poste, ni le profil professionnel. Et sa précédente prestation à ce poste n'a pas été particulièrement brillante et concluante. Il est donc hors de question qu'il devienne votre second, Gibbs, j'espère que ce point est bien clair. Je ne veux pas entendre de contestation à ce sujet. »

.

Gibbs soupira et finalement, se laissa tomber sur le siège derrière lui. Il savait que cette décision allait soulever la colère de McGee mais Vance avait parfaitement raison.

.

« Je vais laisser McGee venir à moi avec cette demande, je souhaite qu'il ait le courage et le culot de la présenter lui-même. Aussi, je vous saurais gré de ne rien lui dire à ce sujet. »

« Entendu, Directeur » approuva sans difficulté l'ancien Marine. « Et qui allait vous nommer pour remplacer DiNozzo ? »

« Pour l'instant, aucun appel de candidature n'a été lancé mais je ne pense pas non plus en recevoir de très nombreuses. Sans DiNozzo pour jouer les tampons, votre tempérament risque d'en refroidir un grand nombre. Je vais vous assigner un agent temporaire et lancer l'appel. Et pour l'amour du ciel, tâchez d'éviter de les faire fuir au bout de quelques heures, Gibbs. Autant pour vous que pour l'équipe. »

« Je ne promets rien, Directeur mais je vais essayer de me retenir… dans la mesure du possible » répondit Gibbs avec un sourire triste.

« Faites de votre mieux et on reverra la situation dans quelque temps pour voir comment elle évolue » conclut Léon en le congédiant.

.

Gibbs acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau, abattu et démoralisé et ce, bien plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir être affecté.

.

La nouvelle du transfert de DiNozzo sonnait le glas de tous ses espoirs. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait misé gros et tout perdu. Il avait pensé que laisser Tony venir à lui et entamer la conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir lui permettrait de préserver sa fierté. C'était une erreur qui lui avait finalement coûté cher, il commençait à se rendre compte que certaines des images qu'il avait en tête pouvaient être ce qu'elles semblaient être : des souvenirs.

.

Ces derniers mois avaient été plus que pénibles pour lui, voir l'agent assis face à lui chaque jour et ne pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre avait miné peu à peu le courage qu'il avait cru posséder pour l'interroger. Rien dans la maison ne laissait supposer que quelqu'un d'autre que lui y avait vécu récemment.

.

Adroitement questionnés, Ducky ou Abby n'avaient pu le renseigner à ce sujet. Il en conclut qu'il n'avait fait mention d'aucune relation régulière qu'il aurait eue avant l'accident. Aurait-il donc eu honte de mentionner la personne qui avait ravi son cœur après son dernier divorce ?

.

Même Fornell n'avait pas semblé savoir qui était sa dernière conquête. Ou il savait mais n'avait pas voulu dévoiler son identité dans la mesure où Gibbs lui-même l'avait caché à ses proches amis. De même, les quelques commerçants qu'il fréquentait ne l'avait jamais vu accompagné et la réciproque valait aussi pour les endroits où il se rendait régulièrement.

.

Comment était-il parvenu à accomplir pareil exploit alors que même ses ex-femmes sortaient avec lui ? Bars, restaurants, magasins, aucun de ces lieux n'avaient été visités alors qu'il était en galante compagnie depuis son divorce avec Stéphanie !

.

Après toutes ces évidences, comment, dans ces conditions, pouvait-il ajouter foi à ces images qui traversaient son esprit même s'il pensait qu'elles correspondaient à des souvenirs ?

.

La vérité était sans doute toute simple et évidente mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'affronter parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir s'il était dans l'erreur. C'était aussi simple que ça…

.

Il regagna son bureau et se plongea dans la paperasse qu'il allait devoir remplir dorénavant puisque la personne qui s'en chargeait n'était plus là pour le faire.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Comme l'avait prédit Vance, McGee spéculait sur l'annonce qui venait d'être faite et la possibilité pour lui de demander à occuper le poste vacant. Il avait l'avantage de travailler avec Gibbs depuis trois ans maintenant et de supporter les humeurs de l'ancien Marine. Il pensait que le directeur ne s'opposerait pas à sa nomination officielle cette fois.

.

Ne voulant pas paraitre incorrect, il attendit que l'appel de candidature soit lancé pour agir. Il prépara son petit speech qu'il répéta toute la nuit pour le mémoriser. Le lendemain matin, il demanda un rendez-vous à la secrétaire qui l'informa qu'il serait reçu à 09.30. McGee tenta de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre, il n'avait pas informé Gibbs de son projet et il se disait que c'était sans doute un tort.

.

Son supérieur était d'une humeur massacrante depuis l'annonce du départ de DiNozzo et il avait évité de le mécontenter encore plus. Et dans l'hypothèse où le directeur refuserait sa candidature, il ne voulait pas que Gibbs soit au courant de sa déconfiture. Ce serait déjà embarrassant d'être recalé mais si en plus, l'ancien Marine le savait, ce serait le bouquet. De même pour Ziva, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le railler à ce sujet.

.

A l'heure dite, il monta les escaliers et remercia le ciel pour l'absence de Gibbs. Il se redressa de toute sa taille juste avant de passer le bureau de la secrétaire qui lui ouvrit la porte du bureau directorial. Elle ne salua pas l'informaticien, se contentant juste d'un signe de tête. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était son lot depuis la fameuse soirée chez Murphy. A croire que tout l'immeuble était au courant de ce qui s'y était passé.

.

« Entrez, Agent McGee et prenez un siège à moins que votre requête ne soit brève » le pria Vance.

.

L'informaticien s'installa sur l'un des sièges lui faisant comprendre que l'entrevue allait durer et Léon sut aussitôt quel en était l'objet.

.

« Vous avez souhaité un entretien, je vous écoute » l'invita le directeur d'un ton bref.

.

L'Agent s'agita sur son siège avant de prendre le courage d'exposer l'objet de sa visite.

.

« J'ai consulté les appels de candidature et je souhaiterais vous parler de l'un d'eux en particulier » déclara-t-il enfin, la gorge nouée.

« D'accord » dit simplement Vance. « Lequel ? »

« Celui d'adjoint de Gibbs » spécifia McGee, la peur au ventre.

« Vous en avez discuté avec votre supérieur ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? Il doit donner son avis sur toute promotion au sein de son équipe. »

« Je préférais voir qu'elles étaient mes chances de l'obtenir » avoua le jeune homme d'un ton aussi sincère que possible.

.

Il vit Vance l'étudier un moment avant de prendre un dossier sur son bureau et de l'ouvrir.

.

« Voyons voir » murmura Vance lui mettant les nerfs à vif. « Vous souhaitez postuler pour devenir le second du chef de la première équipe de l'agence. Pour quelles raisons venez-vous me voir plutôt que de remplir un formulaire, Agent McGee ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai déjà rempli la fonction lors de l'absence de Gibbs » rappela Tim avec un aplomb qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dispense de suivre la voie normale ? De demander un entretien avec le chef du personnel ? »

« Je pense que je suis qualifié pour remplir la fonction bien mieux que ne l'était DiNozzo » affirma-t-il avec assurance.

« Venir en discuter directement avec moi serait le sésame pour l'obtenir sans difficulté. C'est ce que vous avez pensé ! »

.

Vance s'adossa au siège de son fauteuil et observa un instant l'agent qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas retenu ou ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu lors de leur entretien quelques mois plus tôt. Il allait devoir le remettre à sa place encore une fois.

.

« Avez-vous lu l'annonce dans sa totalité, Agent McGee ? Les spécificités sont clairement détaillées ainsi que les qualifications requises. »

« Monsieur, je possède un diplôme qui me permet de postuler. »

« A mon avis, vous présumez bien trop de votre importance et de vos connaissances en informatique, McGee » nota le directeur. « Vous avez déjà oublié notre conversation d'il y a quelques mois d'après ce que j'entends. Vous ne correspondez pas au profil recherché pour ce poste, vous n'avez pas l'ancienneté nécessaire, ni même l'expérience requise. Vous ne possédez pas le niveau exigé et vous n'avez pas le statut actuel, celui d'un agent junior. Dans ces conditions, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes un candidat potentiel ? »

« Je suis sous les ordres de l'Agent Gibbs depuis trois ans maintenant. Je le connais et sais comment il travaille, ce qu'il attend de ses subordonnés. Mes connaissances en informatique sont un plus pour l'équipe, je suis capable de travailler sur une scène de crime en autonome » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Et vous pensez que tout ceci suffit pour vous octroyer le poste ? »

« Les candidats qui souhaitent travailler avec Gibbs ne seront pas nombreux, Monsieur. Son tempérament en a déjà rebuté plus d'un. »

« Vous pensez donc que notre appel de candidature ne recevra aucune réponse, si je comprends bien ? »

« En effet, Monsieur » opina McGee. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que le poste est à pourvoir et les candidats ne se sont pas précipités d'après les rumeurs. »

« Donc, le poste doit vous être attribué dans la mesure où, selon vous, aucun candidat ne postulera, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes en train de solliciter une faveur particulière, McGee. Et l'ironie est que vous ne réalisez même pas que vous demandez quelque chose que vous avez reproché à DiNozzo. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous voulez obtenir la place par défaut, McGee. Vous avez lancé à la tête de DiNozzo qu'il était devenu chef d'équipe de cette façon parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre candidat. Et vous êtes là, aujourd'hui, à demander sa place dans un contexte similaire. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Monsieur » s'indigna McGee qui n'avait pas vu le parallèle.

« Vous trouvez ? Je vais vous donner le fond de ma pensée, McGee. Vous êtes particulièrement culotté de vous présenter ici pour demander ni plus, ni moins une promotion que vous ne méritez absolument pas. Durant votre intérim à ce poste, vous avez été incompétent et irrespectueux envers votre supérieur, vous avez mis sa vie en danger en ignorant ses ordres. Et vous voilà devant moi exigeant presque que je vous nomme Agent senior ! »

.

Vance se leva et fit quelques pas pour se calmer, il avait une furieuse envie de taper sur quelque chose. Il prit de profondes inspirations avant de se retourner vers son Agent qui attendait son verdict. Il se posta derrière son fauteuil, posant ses mains sur le dossier qu'il serra un peu trop.

.

« Votre arrogance n'a pas diminué d'un pouce, McGee et c'est bien dommage parce qu'elle va entravé votre carrière » lui annonça-t-il. « Pour votre gouverne et vous éviter une nouvelle déconvenue à l'avenir, toute promotion vous sera refusée pour une période de cinq ans. Les mesures disciplinaires prises à votre encontre sont notées dans votre dossier et, par conséquent, vous pénalisent. Et estimez-vous heureux de travailler encore ici, votre comportement a failli avoir des conséquences désastreuses et des répercussions intolérables pour l'agence. »

.

Léon regarda l'agent se décomposer à l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il ignorait s'il réagissait au sujet de la promotion ou du reste mais il n'en avait cure.

.

« Retournez au travail, McGee et oubliez vos airs de grandeur pour l'instant, vous ne vous en porterez que mieux » conseilla-t-il d'un ton ferme.

.

Léon vit son agent se lever en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs comme s'il n'avait pas la force suffisante de le faire sans cette aide. Sans doute assommé par les paroles du directeur, il se traina jusqu'à la porte sans même songer à saluer son supérieur, ni le remercier pour l'entretien. Vance décida de ne pas le réprimander plus pour son attitude.

.

Il alla se planter devant la fenêtre laissant son regard errer sur la vue paisible. Il songea qu'il avait envoyé à l'autre bout du pays un agent de valeur qui aurait eu sa place ici où il aurait fait des merveilles. Davenport et lui avaient des projets pour l'italien qui n'incluait normalement pas de transfert même s'il s'accompagnait d'une promotion.

.

Et Léon devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était devenu féru de l'italien même si, au premier abord, ses méthodes d'investigation lui paraissaient désuètes. En fait, elles avaient leur place au même titre que les recherches informatiques qui n'étaient là qu'en soutien dans la plupart des cas. L'esprit d'analyse et de déduction de DiNozzo était un atout majeur dans la réussite de l'équipe qui détenait le ratio le plus élevé d'enquêtes résolues.

.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à l'activité de l'équipe à compter de ce jour. Elle serait confrontée au fait que le délai de traitement d'une affaire serait malheureusement augmenté significativement. Sans doute, le nombre d'affaires non résolues serait également en nette progression. Il pourrait parier sans risque majeur que l'humeur de l'Agent Gibbs irait en s'assombrissant au fil du temps.

.

Perdre son statut de meilleur agent l'avait secoué même s'il avait tout fait pour le masquer. Surtout que cette perte l'avait été au profit de son second, un agent qu'il rabaissait régulièrement devant ses collègues. Gibbs avait changé depuis son retour, il oscillait entre approbation et désapprobation en ce qui concernait DiNozzo. Tantôt le félicitant et tantôt le réprimandant.

.

Et l'histoire de la balle échangée était un pavé dans la mare parfaite de la carrière de l'ancien Marine. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour agir ainsi ? Sans doute la théorie de l'italien avait-elle un fondement réel. Ou fallait-il considérer que Gibbs était bon à être mis au rencard ? La retraite anticipée qu'il avait brandie comme une menace était-elle valide ?

.

Seul l'avenir dirait si les spéculations émises par le SecNav et lui seraient encore d'actualité d'ici cinq ans. Léon savait qu'il serait bientôt promu directeur de l'agence, Shepard avait demandé un congé exceptionnel de cinq ans pour élever son enfant et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit alors réinstallée à son poste. Elle serait certainement rétrogradée à celui de directrice adjointe, sa nomination de directrice ayant été brève avant son arrêt.

.

Jackie était ravie de pouvoir s'installer dans la capitale pour un certain temps, les études des enfants en seraient facilitées et elle pourrait participer à des évènements mondains auxquels elle n'aurait pas accès dans d'autres circonstances. Non pas qu'elle soit très portée sur le côté public de la charge professionnelle de son mari mais sa position l'obligeait à se montrer dans certaines soirées et sa femme se devait d'y assister.

.

Avec le départ de l'italien, une page de l'agence venait de se tourner. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Léon l'ignorait mais il espérait, du fond du cœur, que DiNozzo profiterait au maximum de sa nouvelle position pour démontrer qu'il était un agent compétent et un chef d'équipe brillant pour peu qu'il ait une équipe qui le suive, le soutienne et travaille avec lui.

.

Il en venait presque à souhaiter que les deux groupes soient amenés à coopérer ensemble sur une enquête complexe afin de démontrer à ses détracteurs ce qu'il valait vraiment. Déjà, son équipe était composée de quatre agents sous ses ordres et non trois comme habituellement ici. Le territoire couvert par le bureau était conséquent et il fallait bien une équipe étendue pour le gérer.

.

La situation géographique ensuite était un inconvénient majeur pour le bureau. Elle permettait toutes sortes de trafics et était la plaque tournante pour nombre de délits en tous genres. Il était donc important de nommer à la tête de l'équipe un agent compétent et exceptionnel. L'agent en poste était assisté d'agents de valeur qui suppléaient leur supérieur avec efficacité lorsque c'était nécessaire ou lorsqu'il incommodait trop les forces de police en place. Sur ce point, il ne différait guère de Gibbs qui ne supportait pas les incompétents ou les imbéciles.

.

Léon espérait que les agents de sa nouvelle équipe auraient la même attitude envers DiNozzo et qu'ils le seconderaient et l'épauleraient avec autant de dévouement. Il avait l'intention d'introduire l'italien au cours d'une vidéoconférence et de faire l'éloge de son protégé. Tous les agents de terrain actifs qui travaillaient au sein du NCIS avaient entendu parler de Gibbs depuis sa nomination en remplacement de Mike Franks, son mentor.

.

Le nom de DiNozzo était aussi connu sinon plus depuis sa victoire contre l'Y. Pestis. L'affaire avait eu pour conséquence un renfort au niveau de la réception de courriers ou de paquets, les instructions en la matière avaient été illustrées de la mésaventure arrivée à l'italien. Le fait que le bureau de Washington en ait été le lieu d'origine avait attiré la curiosité sur l'agent en question.

.

La popularité de l'italien s'était encore accrue lorsque sa fonction avait été connue. Travailler en tant que second de Gibbs depuis tant d'années avait forcé l'admiration de bien des agents beaucoup plus frileux en ce qui concernait l'ancien Marine. Les plaintes que le bureau du directeur recevait régulièrement lorsque l'équipe devait coopérer avec un autre bureau s'atténuaient comme par miracle si DiNozzo jouait les tampons.

.

Et cette quiétude allait disparaitre aussi sûrement que le tempérament de Gibbs allait se dégrader, il en était persuadé. Il allait devoir adjoindre à l'équipe un agent capable de contenir Gibbs et de remettre à leur place ses subordonnés. Allait-il trouver la perle rare ? Rien n'était moins certain ou il lui faudrait du temps pour la dénicher.

.

Un coup frappé à sa porte le tira de ses pensées. Il se détourna pour voir entrer sa secrétaire, un tas de paperasse à la main. Léon soupira, l'activité continuait et il lui fallait l'assumer quel que soit le vent de folie qui avait soufflé sur l'agence ces derniers mois. Il espérait sincèrement que le vent ne se transformerait pas en tempête, voire pire en ouragan.

.

Il eut une pensée soudaine pour DiNozzo qui allait affronter un challenge bien plus important que celui de remplacer Gibbs. Non seulement, il devenait chef d'équipe mais il aurait sous ses ordres non pas trois mais quatre Agents et un secteur à gérer qui s'étendait sur une superficie plus vaste que la capitale.

.

Il avait confiance dans les capacités du jeune et nouveau chef d'équipe, il saurait faire face à la pression. Il avait fait preuve de courage et de persévérance en tant que chef par intérim durant l'absence de Gibbs alors que l'équipe traversait une rude épreuve. Il avait été le pilier qui les avait maintenus à flot.

.

En signe de respect pour l'abnégation et la détermination de l'italien, Léon prit ici la **RESOLUTION** de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, de l'aider à avancer et de le protéger contre les médisances verbales ou écrites de son ancienne équipe. Il avait l'intuition que Gibbs et consort ne seraient pas prêts d'accepter de bonne grâce à la fois sa promotion aussi méritée soit elle et sa mutation au sein d'un bureau prisé.

.

L'avenir prouverait qu'il avait raison de faire confiance à son Agent et de lui confier les rênes d'un secteur sensible. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que DiNozzo accomplirait de grandes choses là où il allait être parachuter.

.

Il attendait avec impatience d'entendre le récit de ses exploits.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Et ma maxime pour cette fic est, pour cette fois, une citation de Jean Cocteau :

 _._

 _« Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer : son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur est toujours conditionnel. »_

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, le premier volet de cette trilogie se termine ici. J'espère que vous me suivrez pour la suite.

.

 _Si vous désirez connaitre la destination de notre italien, lisez la seconde histoire intitulée « Résolution 2 – Inespérée destination ». Je ne promets aucune date de publication dans la mesure où si l'écriture en a débuté il y a déjà quelque temps, elle est loin d'être terminée._

 _._

 _Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà rédigés, malheureusement, ils ne sont pas écrits dans l'ordre de publication dans la mesure où je jette des idées qui prennent forme et composent des chapitres dans un ordre aléatoire. Le prologue et le premier chapitre sont complets mais les suivants sont en cours de rédaction._

 _._

 _Plusieurs autres chapitres concernant l'enquête qui sera développée dans cette histoire sont pratiquement complets et demandent juste quelques ajustements. Des chapitres intermédiaires sont entamés mais incomplets, voire juste de vagues idées._

 _._

 _Soyez patientes et je vous promets une autre passionnante histoire et une suite intéressante… du moins, je l'espère_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


End file.
